Sacro culto
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:Yaoi, AU.: .:HirotoXRyuuji, BurnXGazell etc:. Grand; un Vampiro solitario, se ve involucrado en una extraña situación a lado de 4 sujetos de su misma raza. Está atrapado bajo un contrato que al saldar, le dará todo aquello que ha deseado. El problema es: Sobrevivir viviendo con ellos y realizar 12 misiones; Sin volverse loco. .:Capitulo 12-2: Alpha noir:.
1. Lullaby

**Género— AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi **(Mix de Parejas.) **Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Gore, Fantasía.**

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go. No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Música del capítulo**—_"The last song"_ de Persephone.

**Nota—** Allo, Heme aquí comenzando este fic con una pequeña introducción. Me he tomado el tiempo de corregirla y debo de agradecer a Little-Blue-Tiger por betarme en esta ocasión. Sin más que agrear: Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto

0.- **Introducción en 7 partes: Lullaby**

* * *

**I**

—¡Kinako, no te alejes mucho! — Exclamó Yuuki con cierto dejo de precaución en su voz.

La bella joven de larga cabellera castaña dio media vuelta en su carrera y le hizo un ademán al joven que la llamaba desde la orilla. Levantó su mano en señal de aprobación, sus ojos brillaron con excitación y corrió hacia el lado contrario de la playa en la que se encontraban, dando grandes saltos con sus piernas torneadas, su cabello ondeó contra el viento salado y esquivó uno que otro pequeño cangrejo que se atravesaba en su camino; su vestido corto color acuoso revoloteó libremente a cada salto.

El atardecer estaba en su mejor punto. Cuando el sol parecía morir en el final del infernal horizonte. Los rayos naranjas golpeaban el rostro del joven de cabellos cortos y castaños a la orilla del océano, quien miraba alejarse a la doncella en busca de algunas conchas para su pasatiempo favorito: Hacer collares preciosos. Para su mala fortuna, los días en los que vivan no eran los mejores para los de su raza, _las nereidas_, desde hace varios siglos, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo del mapa como si de un macabro juego se tratase.

Yuuki, no tenía mucho que preocupase. Contempló por un momento el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, plateado con una diminuta perla rosada en ella. Se sonrió y confió en que ellos estarían a salvo bajo la protección del amo de los mares y padre de la joven que corría como desquiciada en busca de conchas. Kinako Tsunami, era una encantadora Nereida, hija mayor –de una larga línea- y princesa de los mares, a pesar de toda la larga vida, su apariencia era la de una chiquilla de diecisiete años. En teoría ellos eran hermanos, y Yuuki, apenas un insípido tritón, de cabellera castaña clara, corta y revuelta, grandes ojos azules y un pequeño y delgado cuerpo que en cualquier momento arrastraría la corriente más simple, había conocido –sin querer la cosa- al amor de su vida en Tsunami, uno de los Dioses. El Rey de los mares.

La cosa entre ellos había sido muy rápida y hasta extraña y cuando menos se lo había esperado el "Si, acepto" había escapado de sus labios como una canción de amor, muy cursi. La chiquilla le había aceptado bien, a pesar de que todos en sus terrenos venían esto como una blasfemia. El Rey de los mares debía de tener una reina, no un guerrero de baja categoría como él. Pero a pesar de todo, Yuuki había hecho temblar las aguas de ese Rey, volcó su mundo como un pequeño barco a merced de un tifón.

— ¡Padre, padre mira!— Gritó la castaña a la distancia, acercándose a él— ¡Los cangrejos me siguen! —Y pese a lo absurdo de la frase, tras de ella, un pequeño grupo de crustáceos se movían de ladito, a su paso—¡Qué bellos!  
—Qué bien— le sonrió tratando de sonar animado.

Tras un par de vueltas, volvió a perderse en la playa. Siguiendo su labor. Un par de minutos más para que el sol descansara. Trató de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente y la mala suerte pareció posarse a su lado, tornó sus ojos en la arena para ayudarle a su hijastra en la tarea. Nada en particular. Rascó la arena con sus pies desnudos tratando de sacar lo que se le figuro a una concha azul. Se agachó y la tomó entre sus dedos. Era bonita. De súbito escuchó un sonido a la distancia, como un gruñido. Dejó caer la concha y giró a la costa. Entrecerró sus ojos azules enfocando una sombra que se colaba entre las rocas.

Se puso de pie y la sombra que producía su cuerpo se veía alargada debido a la luz de ocaso. De ella varias manos comenzaron a emanar, marcando la arena como garras a su paso. Sus facciones se oscurecieron y su aura cambió súbitamente. Lo que fuera que se estaba llevando a las Nereidas, estaba allí. Y no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Kinako. Flexionó sus piernas, para darse impulso dispuesto a atacar.

— ¡Padre!— volvió a escuchar— ¡La encontré, la encontré!

Y como vino la sombra, se fue. Y esa sensación de presión es su pecho desapareció. Trató de sonreírle, con un "No pasa nada"; pero lo cierto era que, la Tierra ya representaba un peligro para ellos. "_La carne de sirena te hace inmortal_"; Falso, ellas lo eran, Yuuki no era un Dios, pero si el ideal de uno de ellos. Una idea en la mente de Tsunami que se materializó de la nada, como en famoso mito de la creación, el _Lullaby_. Si, él y su hijastra eran las creaciones –más bellas, en sus palabras- de un pensamiento caprichoso y errático de un joven Dios. Por ende, su lealtad estaba con su señor, y en su mundo en los océanos. Realmente la Tierra, los humanos o ángeles no eran de su interés. Su mundo giraba en torno a Tsunami. Y era lo único que le importaba.

—Vamos, Jousuke no debe saber que subimos a la costa— hizo un pequeño ademán con las manos para que se apresurara.

Un par de segundos para que sol se ocultara.

—Ya voy. ¡Mira!— Le mostró la pequeña concha roja—, es justo la que buscaba.

—Me alegra — sonrió—. Anda, vamos—. Le tomó de la mano para arrastrarla a las aguas. Caminaron en silencio. Ella no era tonta sabía que algo le preocupada. No preguntó ni dijo nada, pero su semblante mostró un rayo de desconcierto por como el castaño miraba por sobre el hombro la costa que dejaban atrás con cada paso que se sumergían en las aguas.

Yuuki dio otro vistazo y volvió su vista al mar lo más rápido que pudo. Cruzó sólo por dos segundos sus ojos con la bestia a lo lejos. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, él estaba allí, eso estaba allí, con tres cabezas y alas de águila. La quimera devoradora de sirenas.

La oscuridad se expandió a lo largo de la costa y solo se pudo escuchar el rugido de la bestia.

**II **

Para ser un Dios **–El Dios-** Mamoru Endou sentía que su vida era más monótona que la de un ser humano promedió. Todos los días se levantaba temprano, entrenaba un poco y releía los mismos libros de siempre, comía una manzana dorada del huerto de su esposa, y eso le mantenía lleno de energía en todo el día. Pero su vida era terriblemente aburrida. Deseaba que los viejos tiempos volvieran, salir a correr junto con Kazemaru o reñir por estupideces con Goenji. Sus hermanos.

En esos momentos se preguntaba "¿Qué había pasado?" En qué punto su relación con sus hermanos y hermanas se había vuelto una reverenda porquería, porque todos le habían dejado de hablar, incluso de ver, hace varios siglos que no les veía, a ninguno, excepto su hermana y esposa Natsumi, misma que entraba a la gran biblioteca a paso delicado y gracioso, ondeando su hermoso vestido de gaza rojiza en sus manos tenía una pequeña charola con su sagrado alimento de todos los días. Una manzana dorada.

—Buenos días, cariño— saludó la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó a un lado del sillón la bandeja y le dio un beso en la mejilla ejerciendo presión, haciendo que el castaño perdiera la posición y el equilibrio. Ambos rieron.

—Buenos días, hermana— rió sabiendo la reacción que esto producía en la pelirroja.

—¡Mamoru!— chilló— ¡No me digas así! Llevamos toda una vida de matrimonio y no puedes dejar de llamarme así.

—Lo siento— se carcajeó dejando a un lado del libro—. Adoro hacerte rabiar.

—No es gracioso— le miró son recelo acercándole la pequeña bandeja—. Anda, come.

Sin vacilar, Endou tomó el frutó dorado y comenzó a comerle en grandes mordidas. Su esposa le sonrió complacida, no por nada había pasado toda su eternidad cultivando una huerta entera de árboles de ese manjar.

—¡Vaya!— Dijo con la boca llena—. Esta está más sabrosa que las de la semana pasada. ¿Has hecho algo nuevo?

—No— rió bajito encantada por el comentario—, ha sido una buena cosecha. Me complace saber que te ha gustado.

Acabó el fruto y deposito la basura en la misma charola. Con esto, Natsumi abandonó la sala en silencio, dejando a su marido con la lectura de todos los días. Recorrió los largos pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero el sonido del piano detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Volvió sus pasos al pasillo que había ignorado y vio la puerta entreabierta del salón de música. Asomó sus orbes rojizos, curiosos y se sonrió al ver al jovencito de cabellos grises tocando tranquilamente en un enorme piano de cola.

Entró al salón sin hacer sonido alguno y contempló a su hijo interpretar una de tantas bellas melodías en el hermoso piano, símbolo de su poder. Inevitablemente una sonrisa escapaba de sus carnosos labios rojos, estaba orgullosa de su retoño, Takuto. Su primer heredero, de grandes dotes para la música y las artes. Al acabar deseo no tener en sus manos la charola para poder dedicarle un aplauso.

—¡Hermoso! —Dijo al borde del éxtasis. Se acercó a él, y el joven, sorprendió se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días, Madre— respondió con su gesto serio—. Me alegra que le gustara.

—No esperaba más de ti, querido— dejó la charola en una pequeña mesa cerca del gran ventanal que daba a los jardines y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Takuto, no respondió ante ese gesto. Se limitó el regresar a su piano y comenzar una nueva melodía. Miró de reojo la charola.

—¿Cuándo crees que las manzanas lo retengan?— preguntó secamente.

—El tiempo que sea necesario—frunció el ceño, posó sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo—, seguiré esta farsa hasta el final.

—Te prometo que…— pausó para tocar algunas notas graves que tornaron densa la atmósfera de la habitación— encontraré la solución. Y seremos libres.

—No tienes por qué cargar con nuestros errores. Tú eres libre de irte, tú y Ranmaru. — dio un pequeño masaje, haciendo presión.

—No te dejare sola— sonrió de lado, gesto que ella no logro ver—. No te dejaré sola madre, no con esa bestia.

—Tu padre no es una bestia— acotó en un pequeño hilo de voz.

—Un día de esto, tus manzanas no tendrán efecto alguno en él. Y te hará daño—la miró de reojo—, Saldrás más herida que Kazemaru. Más que todos mis hermanos. Y esos bastardos, Tsunami y Goenji dejaron en tus manos una misión suicida. Te prometo que— dejó de tocar las teclas. Produciendo un silencio que le heló los huesos—. Acabaré con esta cadena y me convertiré en el Dios supremo.

—Takuto…— susurró bajando la mirada—, amo a tu padre, y haré todo lo posible por tenerlo a mi lado…— le abrazó por la espada—. No me importa cuanta gente salga herida, lo único que me importa, son ustedes, mis amados hijos y él. El hombre que más amo— se escondió entre su cuello y su hombro—. Soy un asco.

—No madre—corrigió volviendo a tocar—. Eres una mujer.

Natsumi Endou. Diosa suprema entre sus hermanas y hermanos. No tenía la mejor relación de mundo con su hijo mayor. El primer fruto de su relación con Endou. El chiquillo de cabellera risada, y penetrantes ojos rojos, tan rojos que incluso le aterraban. Había hecho lo mejor posible, por ser una buena madre, pero esos hermosos pensamientos se iban al carajo cuando Mamoru estaba de por medio. Takuto era un Dios que creció con resentimiento en su ser. Con un pensamiento digno de un estratega en pleno campo de batalla. Quería a su madre, pero no al hombre que le dio la vida. Porque a pesar de saber la verdad –la pura verdad- no podía perdonar sus actos, no tenían justificación. No culpaba a su madre por su decisión, él sabía lo que era estar enamorado. Terriblemente obsesionado con una persona, persona que, ocupó el lugar que le hacía falta, su complemento. Miró a través del ventanal con dejos de un particular brillo en sus ojos. Allí en la laguna estaba su hermano menor, jugando con sus dos perros husky siberianos.

Ranmaru.

—Por mí no te preocupes—entonó la mujer contemplando de igual forma la delgada figura que ahora daba vueltas en el paso—, hazlo por él. Si algo pasa, tómalo y huyan. En las ciudades muertas, nadie los podrá encontrar.

—No soy un cobarde— apretó sus dedos, interrumpiendo por fracción de segundo la melodía que interpretaba, empero el piano siguió presionando cada una de las notas, a su voluntad, y con ello, Takuto no perdió el ritmo y siguió tocando con fluidez.

—Sé egoísta y salva su existencia— le sonrió tomando la charola y saliendo de la habitación.

A pesar de que la idea le encantaba. No podía hacerlo. Amaba a Ranmaru con una pasión de rayaba en la obscenidad. El pensamiento de hacerlo suyo una y mil veces lo torturaba todos los días, fantaseaba con él, todo eso a escondidas de su padre, pero lo necesitaba para respirar, para vivir y para razonar, porque, esa delgada figura de cabellos rosados que ahora estaba siendo atacado por un par de perros se había convertido en el motor que le hacía carburar con coherencia y sentido común para no enloquecer en esa pequeña jaula de oro en la que estaba condenado.

Dejó de presionar las teclas, pero ellas siguieron entonando la melodía con gracia y rapidez, la canción se tornó aguda y desorbitada hasta que paro de golpe, cuando todas las teclas se presionaron, rompiendo todo ensimismamiento en el joven Dios.

—Puedo ser libre— entonó—, y libre seré—. Susurró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y las teclas de su piano. Otra vez estaba esa opresión en su pecho y la necesidad desmedida de llorar. Se maldijo por ser tan cobarde. Odiaba a su padre por ser un ignorante de sus acciones, odiaba a su madre por ser una egoísta, odiaba a Ranmaru por no poder ser suyo, odiaba a todos sus hermanos por ser libres, odiaba a Kazemaru por ser el culpable de toda esa red de dolor y se odiaba a si mismo por ser débil. Sus manos temblaron con un ritmo frenético y su cuerpo tirito de golpe—. Los mataré a todos—sonrió.

**III**

—Sólo una mordida.

El cuento decía, que _Cenicienta _tenía hasta las doce de la noche para que la magia acabara. La obra describe que _Julieta_ fingió su muerte para huir de su familia. La leyenda cuenta que, _ Blanca nieves_ mordió la manzana envenenada llevada de la mano de la tentación. Se narra que la _Bella durmiente_ yace en la última habitación de la torre del castillo esperando a ser despertada por un beso de amor verdadero. Si todo esto lo hubiera sabido Shirou, probablemente no hubiera caído en la trampa del señor del jardín infernal.

—Duerme bien— fue lo último que escuchó dejando caer su cuerpo y la manzana dorada rodara por la habitación.

Sus ojos grises se apagaron poco a poco y lo solo distinguió las orbes rojas a través del manto de la noche. Había tomado la decisión para protegerlo. A veces las personas deben de tomar caminos distintos para poder salvar a los seres que aman. A veces se equivocan y las jugadas que se hacen no son las mejores -ni las más inteligentes- pero los criterios de dividen, porque el fin justifica los medios. Ojala algún día Shuuya sea capaz de perdonarlo.

—Como te lo prometí— dijo tomando la manzana del piso con su esquelética mano—Aquí tienes al último príncipe lycan que existe. Ahora todo está en tus manos. Futuro señor de los infiernos, Ryuugo.

El mencionado entró a la habitación, sacudiendo su capa y haciendo una reverencia ante la figura encapuchada. Le ofreció sus respetos como el Dios que era. Y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión al ser que había respondido a sus gritos de auxilio, porque lo cierto era que aquel gran hombre de cabello rosado y corto, de facciones bruscas y tez morena era el heredero de uno de los siete reinos del infierno, pero no podría ser Rey. No aún.

—Se lo agradezco infinitamente, mi señor Kazemaru— se puso de pie y recogió el cuerpo inerte del piso. Aquel que le daría el poder y la corona, un joven lycan de piel blanquecina y cabellos plateados como la misma luna que solo se podía apreciar desde el mundo de los humanos. Admiró sus finas facciones y su gesto placido al dormir. Entonces le dirigió la última mirada al Dios de los muertos.

—Cumple tu parte de trato— ordenó.

—Lo haré mi señor, y usted será el invitado de honor.

—Esperaré ansioso por la invitación— expresó, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, restándole importancia a todos esos halagos que él consideraba vacíos—. Ahora vete. No quiero que mi hermano nos vea.

Ryuugo dio un pequeño asentimiento y despareció de la habitación a través de una puerta negra en medio de la habitación la cual había usado para entrar en aquel entorno, tras su salida, ésta desapareció. El Dios se disponía hacer lo mismo cuando decidió dar un último recorrido por la pequeña habitación que su hermano, Shuuya y el lycan compartían.

Le pareció muy poca cosa para el estatus divino al que ambos estaban ligados. Aquello solo era una sencilla habitación de pocos mechos de ancho y alto, color blanco. Con un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño e incipido jardín, contempló el exterior con expresión vacua y soló una pequeña mofa, "_poca cosa, poca cosa"_ se repetía para sus adentros. Se volteó rápidamente y vio algunas fotografías pegadas en la pared con algunas tachuelas, justo arriba de la cama de colchas color vino, las miró y arrancó la primera que vio. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron aún más, denotado una chispa de odio. Tomó la pequeña hoja por ambos lados y la rompió en dos. Pensó por dos segundos: si Mamoru no podía ser de él y Shuuya tampoco era de él, destruiría lo que ellos más amaban. Ya había robado la felicidad de su hermana Aki, ahora seguía su amado hermano mayor, y así, seguiría destruyendo las vidas de los seres que le condenaron al reino de los muertos. Porque lo cierto era que ser el Señor del jardín infernal no era fácil. Estar rodeado de odio y dolor, te consumía como un cigarrillo que nadie quería tomar, de poco en poco su vida se estaba tornando en cenizas que caían al piso, y eso a nadie le importaba. Debía de seguir con su cara indiferente, pretendiendo que no le dolía y que sus sentimientos no eran importantes. Porque nadie amaba a la muerte. Nunca antes ninguna persona podría ser capaz de amar a una bestia. La vida de Kazemaru era miserable, su día a día se resumía a tomar la felicidad de la gente. Y eso lo odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Porque se había convertido en todo lo que nunca deseó.

—Nadie tiene derecho a ser feliz— dijo haciendo un movimiento poco común, incluso en el mundo de los muertos, _capeó la tormenta_, abandonando la casa de un rápido movimiento a los ojos de cualquier ser humano.

Shuuya debía de encontrar al lycan antes que las doce campanadas del templo llegaran a su fin o lo perdería para siempre. Darle su último beso de amor verdadero antes que el Demonio se lo robara. Salvarlo de cometer el peor error de su vida, que no solo lo condenarían al abismo, sino a una guerra inevitable entre los reinos del infierno. Porque Ryuugo necesitaba de un príncipe de sangre pura para poder ser Rey.

El rubio cenizo entró a la habitación con ese mal presentimiento y no encontró a Shirou. Su cuerpo tembló en un espasmo, al contemplar la manzana dorada mordida en la mesa de noche de su habitación. Él sabía de dónde venían las manzanas, y él sabía perfectamente el propósito con que fueron creadas. No pudo ser su hermana, ella no podía salir del castillo. Los únicos seres con acceso a las manzanas eran los Dioses y sólo uno podía estar detrás de esto.

—Ichirouta…— dijo entre colmillos el de largos cabellos rubios. No podía ser nadie, más que su hermano menor. Padre de uno de sus hijos y él único con hielo en sus venas como para expandir la peste a diestra y siniestra— ¿Qué es lo peor que haces con cada corazón que corrompes?— tomó la manzana en sus manos y la hizo cenizas de una llamarada rápida que se formó en sus manos.

**IV**

Se dice; que los Dioses son incapaces de sangrar. Son eternos.

Pero ellos pueden sufrir, sentir dolor, pesar y llorar. El hecho de ser un Dios, no te exime de sufrimiento, porque no son inmunes a las emociones, a los sentimientos. Resistió en su lugar, la tercera bofetada que le propinaba su Madre. Aquella bella mujer que en esos momentos lloraba un rio, aturdida por sus sentimientos, le golpeó una y otra vez, poseída por su odio. Ambos; víctima y agresor sufrían por sus propios seres amados. Gritó hasta sus palabras no fueron más que hilos de voz perdidos en el espacio.

Llevó su locura hasta el espejo de pared que ahora se rompía produciendo un estruendoso sonido que lo descolocó. Se cubrió por inercia, ocultando con sus manos su rostro lleno de agua salada. Quería gritarle también, pero no se atrevía, era su Madre y la adoraba, la amaba a pesar de su locura, a pesar de los golpes. Gritó, una vez más, tomándole por los hombros, zarandeándolo como un juguete que se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes.

Sus miradas húmedas chocaron. Café contra azul. Habían pasado por ese momento cientos de veces, y cada una de ellos era más desquiciante que el anterior. Amaba a su madre, pero amaba más a su esposo. Y debía de cumplir con su promesa, como cada año, como cada final del verano, como cada inicio del otoño, debía de volver a los brazos de su amado en el mundo de los muertos. Y eso, su Madre, no lo soportaba.

—¡No me puedes hacer esto…!— gritó la mujer de largos cabellos verdosos, oscuros como el musgo en el roble —¡Tenma, no me hagas esto!

El castaño de cabellos cortos y revueltos en dos pequeñas espirales arriba de su cabeza tembló en su lugar, aquel que respondía al nombre de Temna, mordió su labio inferior, desviando la mirada a la pequeña maleta que hacia cada año, guardando sus posesiones. Miles de años en el mundo de los muertos no eran suficientes como para destrozar sus sentimientos. Todos en ese lugar estaban locos, más aniquilados mentalmente que su madre o su padre. Pero él seguía guardando en su pecho todas aquellas emociones que le hacía moverse con gracia y dulzura el día entero. Debía mantenerse cuerdo para ayudar a la mujer que ahora lloraba a sus pies, suplicando que no la dejara y para ser el sentido común de su amado.

La idea le dio fuerzas porque en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a acabar con el sufrimiento de la hermosa mujer, con sus bellos ojos cafés aguados e hinchados de tanto llorar, su vestido oscuro yacía húmedo por tantas lágrimas derramadas esa noche de fin de verano.

—Suéltame. Debo de irme — retrocedió un par de pasos, soltándose de las garras de su Madre, tomando la maleta.

Tenma estaba loco también, pero se negaba a aceptar la idea. Porque un loco es una persona que no distingue la realidad de la ficción, él sabía cómo usar todas esas mascaras con nombres, que le susurraban por las noches: _"Mátalos a todos,"_ debía ser fuerte y no caer en su propia demencia.

Salió de la habitación, y posteriormente de la pequeña casa en medio de las montañas que compartía con Aki, su Madre. Se colocó una túnica negra y se cubrió con ella. Dejando a tras todo rastro del sencillo conjunto azul claro que le gustaba tanto portar. Tratando –inútilmente- de ocultar sus lágrimas y su sonrisa. Tras de él, un rastro de gritos fue dejado poco a poco, pudo escuchar lo vidrios quebrarse y los objetos siendo lanzados por todas partes. No miró atrás porque no se arrepentía de nada. Como cada año tenía que ser fuerte y soportar las agresiones. Poco le importó cuando, tras varias horas de caminata, la noche cayó sobre su cuerpo, era libre, otra vez. Limpió un poco su rostro de algunos dejos de sangre seca y lágrimas saladas muertas en sus mejillas.

Se adentró entre la maleza hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un templo en ruinas, abandonado por el ser humano y por el tiempo. En medió de todas las columnas caídas, una figura se encontraba apoyada en lo que alguna vez fue una pared. Detuvo su andar y le admiró en silenció, contemplo su cabello azul oscuro como el cielo que les cubría y sus ojos naranjas que brillaban graciosamente entre todas las tinieblas. Como lo solía recordaba, llevaba atado su cabello en una pequeña coleta alta que se perdía ente todo su alborotado cabello. Le sonrió y dejó caer su maleta, llamando su atención de inmediato. El castaño corrió hacia él, y se aferró a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su risa hizo un eco en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Te extrañe, Kyousuke! — exclamó, produciendo una sensación de maremoto en el de cabellos azules. Se abrazaron en medio de la noche.

Pasó poco tiempo y no se dieron el lujo de disfrutar ese primer encuentro, ya tendrían momento para ellos. Le tomó por los hombros y parecía que el alto sujeto le dedicaría algunas palabras de bienvenida, pero aquellas nunca llegaron, se limitó a apretar su boca, formando una línea recta y le miró con severidad. Contempló sus heridas y una leve hinchazón en su ojo izquierdo, nuevamente la despedida había sido dura para él, pero no dijo más que una sencilla instrucción.

—Vamos— ordenó, encaminándose entre las ruinas. Tomó su maleta y el chiquillo lo siguió. Notando su gesto serio y fruncido.

—¿Sucede algo?— cuestionó entrelazando sus manos. Bajaron de la montaña y llegaron hasta un rio de se conectaba a una cueva.

—Ichirouta está de mal humor— mintió en voz baja. El castaño se estremeció, eso sólo significaba problemas. Muy grabes problemas, especialmente para él—. Así que, hacemos acto de presencia. Le muestras tus respetos y nos vamos.

Tenma dio un pequeño asentimiento, tratando de no hacer notar su miedo. Llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y tras caminar por algunos minutos Kyousuke le entrego una moneda de oro. Sabía qué hacer con ella, la puso dentro de su boca, al igual que su pareja y se acercaron a un pequeño grupo de encapuchados con túnicas blancas –haciendo énfasis a los suyas que eran negras- vieron a lo lejos el río dentro de la caverna y la pequeña barca que se acercaba. Justo a tiempo, Shadow, en mensajero del jardín infernal, venía por otra tanda de almas con el privilegio de pasar por el río Estigia.

Recogió cada una de las monedas de las bocas de las almas, y algo similar a una mueca se torció en su rostro al ver al par de jóvenes esperando su turno. No les dijo nada, sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza mostrando respeto y dejo pasar al dúo a su barca. Y así, emprendieron camino al mundo de los muertos.

El trayecto fue, como siempre, tedioso, lleno de lamentos que salían de entre el agua, las manos aferrándose inútilmente a la barca, las caras descompuestas y los gemidos que le estresaban, y allí estaba, aferrado a la mano de su amado como tal fuerza que su brazo le temblaba como una pequeña olla de presión a punto de explotar. Así era cada vez que llegaban, y así era cada vez que emprendía su camino de vuelta. A lo lejos, en la niebla que se había formado entre ellos, las luces de cientos de pequeños barcos de papel brillaban como luciérnagas de fuego, destellando a un gracioso ritmo. Tenma amaba ese espectáculo macabro, porque cada luz, era un alma que llegaba al mundo de los muertos. Daba igual como murieron, todos tenían el mismo destino. Todos se enfrentarían al juicio final, en dónde su último camino se abriría. El infierno o el paraíso. Sus ojos azules bailaron con cada una de las luces, sonrió al verles, ahora, andando al mismo paso que su barca, navegando a su lado, con el mismo fin: La necrópolis. La ciudad se divisó al horizonte, saliendo de entre las nieblas con el esplendor digno de una pesadilla. Las luces parecían como hielos colgados de los cielos, tintineando como una canción de bienvenida, la canción de los príncipes del jardín infernal. Las sombras eran alejadas de las calles que estaban alumbradas por farolas que desprendían una luz azulosa casi metálica. Los edificios ante ellos, monumentales y de roca labrada, de ornamentas de acero y huesos deformados.

Llegaron hasta uno de los muelles y bajaron en silencio, se despidieron el barquero de cabellos blancos con un gesto de sus manos y este les correspondió con una reverencia.

Kyousuke tomó la mano de su pequeño y le sonrió. Como nunca lo hace, con nadie, ni su hermano, ni su Padre.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Se besaron al borde del muelle, con los gemidos y lamentos a su alrededor, porque el mundo de los muertos es un lugar asqueroso, con la niebla y las ratas corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad derrumbada, la muerte era dueña de toda esa inmundicia. Y no había nada mejor que hacer que contemplar el dolor de las almas que recién llegaban y aún no entendían dónde ni que sería de su destino.

Kyousuke era el príncipe, hijo del señor de los muertos: Kazemaru. Tenma era hijo de Aki Kino y de Mamoru Endou. Ambos hijos de Dioses, ambos condenados por los errores de sus padres, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para poder cargar todo ese peso que no les correspondía.

Caminaron entre las calles, en silencio. Teniendo en mente, llegar al gran edificio en medio de la ciudad para darse encuentro con su hermano mayor Yuuichi; el Juez. Señor de la corte infernal y heredero de Kazemaru –y su gran orgullo-. Todos los caminos llegaban justamente a la Corte, y las almas rondaban alrededor, porque no sólo bastaba con llegar al mundo de los muertos, también debían de llevar sus papeles en orden. Porque la muerte era la peor tortura de todas: La burocracia. La ley que reinaba sobre la razón. Tenma odiaba en cierto sentido ese largo camino, porque, la ciudad era un caos, llena de almas que por una razón u otra no llevaban con ellos sus papeles, ni nada que les ayudara. Ese era el papel que cumplía todo el complejo sistema que Yuuichi había creado. Ayudar a todas las almas perdidas a encontrar su camino y de no poder resolver su problema, darles una existencia digna en la ciudad de los muertos. Aunque muchas aún esperaban poder llegar al paraíso con sus seres queridos y otras se negaban a cumplir su sentencia en el infierno. El viejo juego de gato y el ratón. Porque todo sistema tiene sus fallas.

La anomia.

Subieron de poco en poco las escaleras para llegar al edificio.

—¿Traes tus papeles?—cuestionó el de ojos naranjas. A lo que el castaño asintió emitiendo una sonrisa. Eso le basto y llegando a la cima, abrió la puerta de cristal para que pudiera pasar, y como acto reflejo, se separó de él para que pudiera hacer su papeleo en calma y entró por una de las puertas a los extremos. Se adentró a una habitación con un cerco de seguridad estúpidamente grande, pero todos los oficiales a cargo bajaron sus armas al verle, le dejaron pasar de salón en salón y al fin, llegando a su destino, entró a la oficina, que en esos momentos estaba vacía. Dejó la maleta en uno de los sillones y la abrió sacando una bosa negra que conocía perfectamente. La abrió y sacó tres manzanas rojas del interior. Cerró todo y salió de la oficina. Recorriendo un amplio pasillo alumbrada por la misma luz metálica de la ciudad. Y ante él la mayor puerta del edificio con la leyenda _"Todo aquel que pase por estas puertas estará condenado al abismo"_ bufó y entro como si no le importara. Mordió una de las manzanas produciendo pequeños sonidos de mal gusto.

—Siguiente— escuchó como una grabación vieja y monótona—. Paraíso—. Ordenó al son del mazo de acero que pegaba contra su base—. Siguiente.

Se colocó detrás de la silla de cuero negro y una cabeza de cabellera azul sobresalió de ella. Siempre con su trabajo, siempre con su ocupado trabajo. En frente de ellos estaba un largo escritorio negro con una balanza de oro y cristal cortado que a decir verdad tenía siglos que no se ocupaba de forma regular, pero era un hermoso adorno junto con un juego de copas de acero y una jarra con vino –el favorito de su hermano- también había un adornó florar de claveles negros y violetas junto con un portarretratos con la fotografía de un par de niños jugando con unos ositos de felpa cafés. –Ellos de niños- El alma encapuchada se posó al frente del escritorio y le dio su hoja, con mano temblorosa y Yuuichi la contemplo por fracción de segundos. Y dio un golpe con su mazo—. Paraíso—ordenó cuando un brillo ilumino el papel y un sello azul apareció dándole aprobación para la vida en el paraíso—. Siguiente.

Lado derecho cielo, lado izquierdo infierno.

Y así eran los días en la corte.

—Infierno— sentenció en silencio sin mirar el alma, que por sus facciones caía en la impresión de morir por segunda vez.

—Debe de haber un error— dijo con voz aguda.

—Siguiente.

—¡Esto no es posible!

—Infierno—levantó la vista, con sus voraces orbes naranjas destellando con la furia del fuego que le aguardaba—, dije.

El alma se encogió en su lugar, temeroso. Se alejó del escritorio con dirección a la izquierda.

Aunque de vez en cuando alguna alma se rebelaba a su decisión.

—Relájate, hermano— Le sonrió Kyousuke colocando su mano en el hombro y dejando la manzana en medio del escritorio.

Yuuichi contemplo la fruta brillante en medio de su lugar de trabajo como una pequeña alma esperando a ser juzgada. Sus ojos brillaron con un aire de excitación. La tomó y le dio la primera mordida, como si fuera el objeto más valioso de sus posesiones. La saboreó y se dejó caer en su sillón mullido.

—¿Ya es otoño?

—Tenma está en la fila— dijo encantado ante la debilidad de su hermano por aquel fruto— ¿Hace cuánto que no te levantas de esta silla?

—Varios meses— volvió a comer—, no sé en qué día vivo.

—Date un respiro.

—No puedo dejar el trabajado botado— mordió dos veces más.

—Este no es tu trabajo— dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si por mi Padre fuera, todas las almas irían al abismo— sonrió de lado—. Todos merecen una oportunidad de ser juzgados.

—No es tu trabajo — repitió.

—Amo mi trabajo— trató de sonar razonable—. Si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará—acabó el fruto y de una mordida se tragó el corazón entero. Recupero su posición dispuesto a seguir su labor.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que por fin lograron distinguir la cabecita revuelta. Pasó al frente de ellos y extendió un pequeño carnet abierto en una página en blanco. Yuuichi sacó de entre os cajones de tu escritorio un viejo sello de goma con su porta tintas. Aun fresco. Lo apoyó y selló la hoja.

—Bienvenido, Tenma— sonrió—. Gracias por la manzana.

—Por nada— le sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

—Nos vemos hermano— dijo el menor, poniéndose la lado de Tenma.

—Hasta pronto— les hizo un ademán con la mano. Y regreso a su Tarea.

Sí, así era todo los inicios de otoño. No veía a su hermano muy seguido, no desde que se posicionó como Juez. Y era un verdadero placer verle de vez en cuando. Sus días se resumían a su trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Fue un peso que le quito a su Padre, desde hace mucho, era lo único que podía hacer para verlo más relajado. Kazemaru estaba desquiciado. Porque para él, la vida valía su peso en oro, si podías pagar tu libertad irías al cielo; de lo contrario el infierno te abriría las puertas. Yuuichi sabía la historia completa porque la había vivido en carne propia, conocía del dolor de sus hermanos y de sus padres, y no los justificaba, más bien, ese trabajo que hacía era de alguna forma una penitencia que hacía en silencio para perdonar los crímenes de todos. La humanidad no tenía que cargar con un peso que no le correspondía.

Kazemaru le había robado lo más valioso a Aki –su hijo-. Por Celos. Le había arrebatado la vida a Aphrodi. Por celos. Y no contento con ello, ahora tenía planes para Goenji. Por celos.

Celos porque no tenía Mamoru a su lado, porque se lo habían "quitado"; aunque lo cierto era que la causa de todos los males de la familia eran su culpa. No la de Natsumi, no la de Goenji, no la de Aphrodi, ni Tsunami, ni Aki mucho menos de Mamoru. Todos habían sido víctimas de las malas decisiones de Ichirouta. Y ahora toda la familia pagaba del precio de la locura que se había heredado en la sangre. De hermano a hermano, de hijo a hijo. Incluso de las almas que no tenía nada que ver con la línea de sangre.

Porque todos estaban desquiciados en el mundo de los muertos y en la familia también.

**V**

Cada paso que daba era una nota que no volvería a tocar. Cada paso que daba estaba más cerca del ser que más amo en su vida, y rodeado de oro y luz, a lo lejos pendía del cielo, por cadenas de cristal el cuerpo de una mujer. Su rostro estaba cubierto por sus cabellos dorados, sus pies colgaban con la gracia de un animal recién casado y mostrado como objeto, un trofeo. Aquella mujer había sido la manzana de la discordia entre todos los hermanos, la manzana dorada que nadie pudo probar. La contempló en silencio, como quien admira algo a través de la vitrina, algo que no podrá ser suyo. Trató de alcanzarle pero estaba demasiado lejos, incluso para ser el Dios supremo de todos. Endou no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse.

— Aphrodi…— murmuró— ¿Cuántos fragmentos de tu ser deben ser recuperados para volver a ver tu sonrisa?

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado milenios atrás. Estaba solo en su jaula de oro, con su esposa e hijos condenados a su lado. Si tan sólo supiera cual fue su crimen, probablemente eso le ayudaría dormir por las noches. Le ayudaría a no enloquecer día a día.

**VI**

El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto y su cita aun no llegaba. Un mensaje lo trastornó como nunca antes: _"Quieres saber la ubicación de KIRA?, Nos vemos a las 9:00pm en el hotel Hilton"_

"Kira", era el sagrado sable del líder de su extinto clan, Seijirou Kira, su padre adoptivo. Tras la exterminación del clan y el robo de las Katanas. Grand había buscado el paradero de todas estas armas, eran 15 en total, de las cuales, tenía 14 en su poder. Sólo le faltaba la más importante –y poderosa de ellas- la de su amado Padre. Y ahora de la nada, le había llegado ese extraño mensaje a su Iphone.

Grand, un vampiro de finas facciones y cabellos rojos como la sangre misma decididó cambiar su nombre a Kira Hiroto –La unión de las dos personas que más amo- al momento de fundar la compañía Kira y comenzar a hacer negocios y mover los hilos de su nueva vida. Juntó, con el paso del tiempo, un clan de hombres y mujeres, dignos del honor de su familia, algunos llevaban en su sangre la herencia samurái, otros la había adquirido en el momento en que les dio el _abrazo_, porque él había convertido a todo su clan, cada uno de ellos fue elegido con una precisión a prueba de fallos. La compañía creció y se expandió como la peste, así como su nombre y su leyenda. **"Un demonio ganó su libertad del infierno en una mano de póker contra el Diablo y que había sido abrazado por el más poderoso clan Vampírico de oriente"** Arrasó a cada clan que se le oponía, adoptó a todo aquel que le jurara lealtad. Con todo aquel acumulado se extendió a Corea y China.

"Hiroto Kira"; era el nombre más oído en las tinieblas de las ciudades. El amo y señor, el príncipe de oriente, el **Alpha Noir** y el _Omega White._

"Sakuma Jirou"; era el remitente del mensaje. Un demonio de largos cabellos plateados y un parche en el ojo. Se sentó al frente de él y le sonrió ofreciéndole una copa de vino, pero él prefería el Whisky. Cenaron, y charlaron como dos viejos conocidos. Pero al chico de cabellos rojos y ojos tremendamente verdes sólo me importaba una cosa: Kira.

—Me hospedo en este hotel— habló el demonio, rozando sus dedos con el de ojos verdes—. Podemos hablar de lo que nos interesa, _en privado._

Tras 3 botellas de Whisky Japonés y dos de Vino. Grand ya estaba ahogado en alcohol. Pagó la cuenta –hablado un extraño japonés-alemán- y subieron a la suite entre besos y jadeos en el elevador de cristal que daba una vista hermosa a la ciudad de Frankfurt. Al llegar a su destino, corrió con Sakuma a cuesta a la habitación, y entraron de golpe para dirigirse a la cama y caer en esta de prisa. Se arrancaron la ropa como podían, entre gemidos y gruñidos. Y al estar Sakuma, semidesnudo arriba de Grand, emitió una risa ahogada, y revolvió sus cabellos plateados con demasiado ánimo.

—Esto es muy sencillo— se revolcó en un espasmo—. Estúpidamente sencillo.

Grand le miró con curiosidad, entre sombras y la luz de la cama, sólo podía distinguir el olor en su sangre dulce y el rechinido de los engranes de su parche.

—Dulces sueños, querido Grand.

Silencio.

Oscuridad, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el frío le invadió, le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía mareado. ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado inconsciente?

_Era un molesto hedor, a humedad, tierra y una penetrante esencia a cereza, tardó un par de segundos en poder ubicar aquellos aromas, no muy lejos de dónde él se encontraba. Su cuerpo, pesado, sometido por la gravedad. Distinguió dos respiraciones más, la primera agitada y jadeante, molesta. A su vez, la segunda era más liviana, tranquila. Con ellas llegó el choque de lo que parecían ser cadenas; Cadenas de acero, grandes. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, descubrió sus orbes verdes, y acostumbro su vista a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Observó una figura no muy lejos de él, recostada sobre el piso, dándole la espalda, su cabello era plateado, largo, muy revuelvo, no parecía respirar, su cuerpo no se movía en lo más mínimo, le miró con más cuidado y pudo ver las cadenas atadas a sus pies y brazos._

_Gruñó ligeramente ¿Dónde se encontraba? Y más importante. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Frunció ligeramente el ceño; Paró por un par de segundos a pensar: Aquella noche, su última noche de lucidez, la cena, el baile, ese sujeto con el parche en el ojo. Sí, paso su noche con ese hombre. De las pocas cosas que realmente recordaba, era su olor, fuerte, como ámbar, algo seco, y aquel plateado cabello, largo hasta la cintura. Pero sin duda, lo más exótico que llamo su atención, aquel hedor de su sangre, se llamaría a sí mismo loco, pero no siempre te topas con demonios con un hedor tan dulce en sus venas. Sonrió para sí._

Y fue así. Como su historia comenzó.

**VII**

—Estaré a tu lado para consumir las penas. Todo sea por salvarle de la locura, mi amado rey. Con mi vida, protegeré ese sentimiento que guarda, nuestro mundo y nuestro secreto.

_Yukki._

—Por todo lo que mi orgullo soporta, por las canciones que sólo a usted le dedico, juro serle fiel hasta el último día de mi existencia. Deme lo que perdí y de mí sólo recibirá la más pura verdad. Mi señor de trueno. Interprete del Lullaby.

_Fidio._

—Le prometo, mi amada Señora, que estaré a su lado hasta que el tiempo consuma mi carne y la tierra corroa mis huesos. La amo tanto que prefiero una vida de silencio a no tenerla a mí lado.

_Rococo._

—Confía en mí. Si hago esto, es porque te amo, más que a nada en este mundo. Confía en esta decisión que hoy tomo. Sí me amas déjame ir, cierra los ojos y permite que todo tome su curso. Soy fuerte y sé luchar.

_Shirou_

—Muerte es, como muerte debe ser. Nuestros caminos jamás se volverán a cruzar. Pisaré de nuevo tu jardín cuando el infierno este teñido de blanco. El mundo de los muertos no está hecho para mí. Yo aspiró a un verdadero edén, no cenizas.

_Hiroto._

—Recuperaré tu sonrisa y te salvaré de tu agonía. No importa cómo, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve. Siempre hay una forma de burlar a la locura, esa, que no te deja dormir por las noches.

_Kazuya._

**Yo deseo:**

_"Encontrar la última espada y a los responsables de la masacre de mi familia."_

_"Restaurar el clan y un nuevo cuerpo para mí."_

_"Saber el paradero de las Sirenas, de mi madre y mi padre."_

_"Recuperar mi alma y con ello, todo lo que me fue arrebatado; mi vida, mi esposa y mi hijo."_

_"Destruir todo lo que me ata."_

**_Con esta firma, mi sangre y mi palabra._**

**_Sello este contrato._**

**The game begins.**

* * *

**Nota—** Hasta aquí~ Bien. Aclararé que la trama se centra en los Vampiros que han sellado el contrato. La introducción de los Dioses solo es la pauta de las diferentes tramas que se irán dando con el tiempo. No en un orden espefico, pero podremos ver como se entrelazan poco a poco.

Agradezco que llegaran hasta aquí. Cualquier comnetario es bien recibido. Me ayuda y me anima en mis épocas de strees universitario. Me tomé a libertad de tomar la frase de una autora conocida de la sección de Naturo. Dice así:

_"Los autores de Fan fictions escriben de forma gratuita y leer sus fics no cuesta nada._  
_Por lo mismo, intenten pagar ese esfuerzo dejando un comentario, mandando un mensaje privado, dando un "favorito" o un "follow"._  
_Autores felices = Más actualizaciones."_

**Gia'hara!**

**L**exington **R**abdos **H.**

Editado:** 14 de Julio del 2013, 1:28 AM**


	2. Chapter I: The Dirge

**Música del capítulo— **The dirge & Lunacyrcus de Dark Lunacy.

**Nota**— Primer capitulo, dónde hacen debut nuestros protagonistas. Gracias por los comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos, infirmó que estoy editando cada uno de los capítulos, y quitando las notas de autor que no suelen tener importancia. Sin más que agregar. _  
_

_¡Buena lectura!~_

* * *

**S**acro **c**ulto

I.-** "The Dirge: Lunacyrcus"**

* * *

I

Era un molesto hedor, a humedad, tierra y una penetrante esencia a cereza, tardó un par de segundos en poder ubicar aquellos aromas, no muy lejos de dónde él se encontraba. Su cuerpo, pesado, sometido por la gravedad. Distinguió dos respiraciones más, la primera agitada y jadeante, molesta. A su vez, la segunda era más liviana y tranquila. Con ellas llegó el choque de lo que parecían ser cadenas; Cadenas de acero, grandes. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, descubrió sus orbes verdes y acostumbró su vista a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Observó una figura no muy lejos de él, recostada sobre el piso, dándole la espalda, su cabello era plateado, largo, muy revuelvo, no parecía respirar, su cuerpo no se movía en lo más mínimo, le miró con más cuidado y pudo ver las cadenas atadas a sus pies y brazos.

Gruñó ligeramente. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Y más importante. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Frunció ligeramente el ceño; Paró por un par de segundos a pensar: Aquella noche, su última noche de lucidez, la cena, el baile, ese sujeto con el parche en el ojo. Sí, paso su noche con ese hombre. De las pocas cosas que realmente recordaba, era su olor, fuerte, como ámbar, algo seco, y aquel plateado cabello, largo hasta la cintura. Pero sin duda, lo más exótico que llamo su atención, aquel hedor de su sangre, se llamaría a sí mismo loco, pero no siempre te topas con demonios con un hedor tan dulce en sus venas. Sonrió para sí.

—Maldito…- susurró. En su rostro se formó una mueca de repulsión. Las cadenas sonaron nuevamente.

— ¡¿Quién está allí?!— escuchó un pequeño chillido entre las tinieblas. Agudizó su vista al tiempo que giró su cuerpo para poder encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

Y allí estaba, igualmente atrapado, sentado con sus piernas recogidas y sus brazos yaciendo en su regazo. Su primera impresión, fue una muñeca, una especie de maniquí andante. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de salir de su asombro. Observó con detenimiento sus facciones finas siendo cubiertas por un antifaz de acero. O al menos eso le pareció. Su cabello impecable; verdoso, sostenido por una coleta alta risada, espesa, un moño adornó su cabeza, haciendo juego con sus ropas. Un abrigo negro, del cual, sobresalían una innumerable cantidad de encajes y adornos, tanto de su abrigo como de sus mangas, lo que hacía difícil distinguir las cadenas que lo ataban.

Una perfecta muñeca viviente. De él provenía la liviana respiración y el hedor dulzón.

— ¡¿Quién, es?! Ya me canse de estar aquí– dijo formando un pequeño puchero— ¡Me quiero ir!

—Guarda silencio— ordenó una tercera voz, lo que hizo llamarle su atención, giró levemente su cuerpo y de nueva cuenta sus ojos se posaron en la primera figura. Aún seguía recostado, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Quién está allí?— volvió a preguntar moviéndose inquieto— ¿Ya me puedo ir?— pasaron los segundos pero la respuesta nunca llegó—. Me quiero ir… – sollozó bajito.

Un silencio incomodó de formó entre ellos. Había tres seres, aparte de él en aquella celda. Suspiró para sí, aun sin levantarse -A decir verdad el cuerpo le pesaba como nunca antes- posó su vista en el techo del lugar. Era una especie de torre. Lo supo al momento de observar las ventanas arriba de ellos, a diez o nueve metros de distancia, pequeñas realmente, desde su perspectiva parecían doblarse, dando a entender que el ángulo de construcción de la torre era una especie bóveda de crucería, la luz de la luna se filtraba ligeramente.

Desvió la vista un poco más abajo, y a cuatro metros sobre de ellos, estaba lo que parecía ser un escalón y una puerta. Enorme de acero, con un arco ojival en la parte de arriba. Bellamente adornada con barrotes torcidos que formaban flores. Su deducción lo llevo a dos cosas; la primera, estaban en una torre y la habitación en sí, era una celda. Encadenados y en la oscuridad, lo que lo llevo al segundo punto: Estaban atrapados.

— Dónde estamos?— articuló a decir sin despegar su vista de aquella puerta.

— ¡Hola! – Exclamó el peliverde sonriendo para sus adentros— ¿Quién eres?, ¿no me digas que también estas atrapado?

—¿Dónde estamos? —repitió ignorando el molesto tono de voz nasal de aquel sujeto.

De golpe, aquel olor seco volvió a sus fosas nasales, seguido de uno olor más molesto, mas vivido aún. Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cadena que lo ataba del pecho ejerciendo más presión entre su cuerpo y el piso. Una risilla resonó en aquel lugar. Apretó sus puños cerrando los ojos para poder romper sus ataduras. Sintió un cálido aliento cerca de su boca.

—¡Buenos días, querido Grand!— Exclamó con un dejo de alegría y sarcasmo en su voz. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se dejó caer. Abrió los ojos y se topó con ese orbe rojizo, mismo que pudo contemplar la noche anterior bajo los influjos del vino. También estaba su ojo mecánico, ahora cubierto por un bello parche de cuero, haciendo juego con toda su estructura mecánica. Engranes dorados y cobrizos de todos tamaños. Incluso recordaba el rechinido que este producía al andar. Dejó escapar un gruñido e intentó soltar una mordida, mostrando sus largos colmillos.

—¡Sakuma, tú, maldito!— Rugió molesto por no lograr atraparle. Rápidamente, el ojirojo se separó de él, flotando levemente, había notado algo extraño la noche anterior, como ese sujeto no parecía caminar, sino andar con un paso delicado, levitando cual bailarina de ballet. Estaba por encima de él —,"un demonio de gravedad"— pensó rápidamente–, "eso explica porque mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado"– dedujo molesto, tratando de no perderlo de vista, él, Sakuma, soltando una risita se posó a lado de otra figura, aquel dueño de ese olor aún más penetrante. Un tipejo, grande, fornido, de cabellera chocolate.

Ambos llevaban la misma ropa, lo que parecía un uniforme oscuro, con adornos en dorado y toques rojizos, detallado por pedrería. Una capa cubría al enorme sujeto, y el peli plateado la llevaba del lado izquierdo. Un gran contraste con aquel bello abrigo que portaba la noche anterior. Y aún más enorme con lo que llevaba por debajo. O no llevaba, pensándolo bien.

— Es bueno ver que has despertado! – Dijo posando una mano en su mentón— no tienes la más remota idea del trabajo que me costó traerte hasta acá. Es una suerte conocer tu debilidad por el alcohol— rió para sí.

—Maldito hijo de perra… ¿Dónde estoy?— mostró sus colmillos. Tratando de intimidar al par que estaba frente a él.

—Tranquilo chupasangre— habló por primera vez el gran sujeto–, no vivirás para contar-

— ¡Genda! ¿Eres tú?— se escuchó un chillido animado por parte del de cabellos verdes— ¡Has venido por mí!– Trató de acercarse al grupo, pero las cadenas no le dejaron avanzar más de un metro— ¡Genda _lindo_ ha venido por mí!

—Genda "_lindo_" ¿he?– el rostro de Sakuma parecía descomponerse en un sinfín de palabras desde la burla hasta la ira–, Genda _lindo_ está en problemas… — susurró mirándole de reojo.

—Mi misión era traerlo a toda costa— desvió la mirada–. No he tenido nada que ver con ese sujeto, ¿sabes?

— ¡¿Qué no has tenido nada que ver!?– su voz se tornó más turbia — ¡Me has invitado a cenar! y me tomaste la mano ¡La mano! ¿No significa nada para ti?

— ¿La mano?– dudó Sakuma, ladeando levemente la cabeza– este sujeto es un perfecto idiota.

—¿¡Perfecto Idiota? !Ryuuji no es un idiota!– Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de hacer fuerza para romper las cadenas— ¡Te voy a acusar con Mr. Bunny death!

—¿Mr. Bunny death?– le cuestionó Genda dudando un poco– éste pequeño trozo de basura… ¿tiene nombre?– de su capa, sacó un peluche de lo que parecía ser un conejo, de largas orejas, cabeza enorme con cuencas hundidas sin ojos y nariz, la boca era un cierre metálico, lo que le daba la apariencia de un cráneo. El resto era un pequeño cuerpo, bracitos y patitas decoradas por encajes y un enorme moño en el cuello–. De hecho… me preguntaba que debía hacer con este pedazo de basura. No sabía si quemarlo o no… ¿qué te parece, Jirou?— miró por encima del hombro al peli plateado, mas bajito que él, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé, Genda_ lindo_– respondió.

—Basta, ustedes dos. Veo que nuestros invitados han despertado…— viraron su vista por encima de ellos. Sakuma sonrió para sí, mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras que Genda, soltó un bufido.

— ¡Joven Kidou!– Sonrió el del parche

Grand calló todo ese tiempo, contemplando la escena. Ahora su juicio estaba más claro. Uno: estaban en una torre. Dos: estaba atrapado. Tres: no era el único, hasta ahora eran 4 personas, de las cuales, la última desconocía su apariencia y su ubicación. Cuatro: solo había una salida; La puerta de dónde habían llegado esos 3 sujetos: Sakuma; quien lo había engañado la noche anterior. "Genda lindo"; el que trajo al sujeto vestido como muñeca. Y el sujeto en la puerta.

Agudizó su mirada lo más que pudo, para escudriñar al tercer individuo, alto de rastas, atadas en una media coleta alta, el resto caída en rizos sobre sus hombros. Con el mismo uniforme haciendo notar que su capa era rojiza, de terciopelo juzgando la caída y la textura. Y el detalle por sobre todo; Un mecanismo que cubría sus ojos, parecido al parche de Sakuma; pero éste era más grande y más detallado. Unos lentes particularmente extraños.

— ¿Tú eres quien ha planeado todo esto?– cuestionó Grand con voz quieta.

—Mi maestro; A decir verdad, es quien tiene gran interés en ustedes cinco– respondió posando la mano sobre su bolsillo, sacando un reloj– y es justo a tiempo que han despertado–, las tres lunas están en su punto más alto. Sakuma, Genda, los honores–. Sonrió cruzando la puerta tras de él. Dejando el lugar.

_—"¿Cinco?, ¿tres Lunas?, no puede ser… ¡Eso significa qué!"_— Los pensamientos de Grand se revolvieron de forma inquieta— ¡Espera!– gritó, pero fue inútil. El de rastas ya había desaparecido– tres Lunas… estamos en…

—¡El infierno!— exclamó Sakuma ampliando su sonrisa. Miró a Genda y ambos asintieron. De un rápido movimiento se posaron frente a la puerta.

— ¡¿El infierno?! – La voz del de cola alta se agudizo— ¡Eso es imposible! Nadie cruza las puertas del infierno con vida…

—Pero nosotros ya estamos muertos…— dijo el peliblanco incorporando su cuerpo. Haciendo notar que, igual que él, traía un antifaz de metal– nosotros ya estamos muertos desde un inicio.

—Grand amo _Génesis_, Ryuuji Midorikawa de la extinta _Géminis_, Gazell de las tierras_ Diamond dust_, Burn del antiguo templo de _Prominence_ y Osamu de la región _Épsilon_— intervino Sakuma. Mostrando un reloj de Arena entre sus manos–. Nos tomó más que 100 años dar con ustedes, pero al fin, los cinco mártires reunidos para poner a prueba sus habilidades— El vampiro principal miró con cautela a su alrededor. Observó a los dos jóvenes pero tuvo que girar su cabeza de forma incómoda para distinguir en la oscuridad los dos cuerpos a la lejanía–. En sus cuellos llevan las llaves que los liberaran. Cada llave abre un distinto cerrojo. Para sobrevivir tendrán que hacerlo los cinco. Si un solo miembro de su equipo muere, no podrán salir de aquí jamás.

—En pocas palabras– dijo Genda guardando al conejo entre sus ropas– Deben trabajar en equipo si quieren vivir– rio dando media vuelta.

— ¡Espera!— Exclamó Ryuuji— ¡Devuélveme a Mr. Bunny death!

—Morirás de todos modos– le sonrió Sakuma, girando el reloj para dejar caer la arena. Un temblor se sintió debajo de sus cuerpos. El sonar de los engranes resonó por toda la habitación y el piso comenzó a moverse, girando lentamente— ¡Casi lo olvido! Tienen una hora.

—Cuando salga de aquí…— susurró el que correspondía al nombre de Midorikawa– Mr. Bunny death te matará, perra– su voz parecía más grabe. Como gruñido.

—Fuertes palabras para una muñeca rota– respondió el demonio, riendo. Salió de la habitación, a paso lento. La cerradura quedó sellada y el cuerpo de Grand pareció liberarse.

—Lo sabía– se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, el piso se movía debajo de ellos–, magia de gravedad. Ese maldito… — de un fuerte tirón, rompió las cadenas de su pecho, que a su vez ataban sus manos. Se palpó las ropas y el cuello y sintió un collar del cual colgaba una llave. Sonrió y lo arrancó. Dio un salto y quedo frente a la puerta. La miró detenidamente. 5 pequeñas cerraduras frente a él. Metió su llave en el primer orificio pero no encajo, repitió el proceso en las primeras dos, y la tercera fue la correcta. Su sonrisa se amplió, debía tener las otras cuatro llaves para salir de allí.

Viró su cuerpo y observo con mejor vista el lugar en el que estaba. Sería demasiado sencillo. Los 4 cuerpos estaban en aquel especie de poso, el piso giraba y el rechinido de los engranes era aún más estruendoso. Dio un salto, sin perder el equilibrio y se acercó a Midorikawa.

—Con su permiso— susurró.

— ¡Ey!, ¡¿Qué haces!?– buscó entre sus ropas, Ryuuji trató de detenerlo, pero las cadenas en sus muñecas se lo impedían. Sintió el pequeño objeto y tiro de él— ¡Dame eso! ¡Es mi llave!

Grand siguió a paso firme hasta llegar al cuarto sujeto que todo este tiempo no había logrado ubicar, parecía aún inconsciente. Se encontraba completamente atado por lo que parecía ser una camisa de fuerza, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de acero, de la cual largos cabellos oscuros sobresalían. Era un ser enorme, de estar consiente, probablemente no hubiera tenido problemas en liberarse. Lo escudriñó con la mirada en busca de la llave. Se adentró en sus ropas y dio con ella. La jaló y se alejó lo más rápido de él.

Giró su cabeza, para cerciorarse que aún permanecía inconsciente. Pero lo único que vio, fue al de cabellos verdosos arrastrándose hacia él. No le dio la mayor importancia y buscó con la mirada al segundo sujeto. Pero ya no estaba en dónde lo vio la primera vez. Dio un pequeño bufido y le buscó con la mirada. Él le observaba desde la puerta, sosteniendo en su mano las dos llaves, la de él, y la que momentos atrás estaba insertada. Ya no traía el antifaz y pudo ver sus ojos, unos enormes orbes grisáceos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Desvió sus ojos a la entrada. Evitando a toda cosa que sus miradas se encontraran por segunda ocasión.

—Se un buen chico y deja eso donde estaba— le señaló la puerta.

—No– respondió guardado las llaves en el bolsillo de los que parecía ser un largo abrigo de color negro, con grades botones plateados adornados bellamente, aquella prenda le cubría hasta los tobillos, dejando ver unas botas de enorme plataforma. Sus mangas estaban recogidas, mostrando unos brazos pálidos y delgados—. No me interesan quienes seas. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí– cepilló su cabello con sus dedos, notando unas largas uñas— y recuperar lo que me han arrebatado.

—¿Arrebatado?– cuestionó apretando las llaves entre sus dedos. De la nada un olor a hierro fundido lo alertó pero no apartó su mirada de la puerta.

—Me han quitado todas mis armas. Mis preciadas posesiones. Y mi más grande tesoro– le miró de reojo– no soporto tener el cabello así. No lo soporto, dame esas llaves y podrás salir de aquí en una pieza.

—Gracias— bufó—, pero no confió en nadie— ese olor lo mareo aún más. El sonido de las cadenas caer lo tensó, la mirada de Gazell paso por encima del nombro de Grand y vio a un pelirrojo levantarse pesadamente. Volteó con sigilo, y sus ojos verdes chocando con unas furiosas chispas doradas. Aquel dueño de la respiración acelerada y olor a tierra. Miró como se desprendía del bozal que todo ese tiempo le impedía hablar. Una mueca torcida se escondía tras aquel objeto, dos hileras de afilados dientes se asomaron de sus labios. No podía ser un vampiro como él. Esos dientes enormes no eran normales.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?— su voz era ronca. Pesada. Burlona— Ambos me dan las llaves y les haré el favor de no devorarlos– tronó su cuello.

Mientras tanto. Ryuuji palpó con delicadeza y cierta torpeza la máscara de hierro que cubría el rostro del hombre. Buscó la forma de liberarlo, y dio con una serie de arneses. Liberó con cuidado cada uno de ellos, fue difícil. Sus manos aún estaban capturadas por las cadenas. Desató el último arnés y retiró la máscara. Escuchó como jalaba aire en grande bocanadas.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó, palpando su rostro. Sus facciones eran por demás duras. Retiró un par de mechones de su rostro. Se tensó cuando sintió que sus labios mordieron uno de sus dedos. Dio un pequeño brinco y trató de alejar sus manos de él, pero fue pescado con su boca por las cadenas, se escuchó un grujir y de pronto sus manos estaban libres. Exclamó en asombro y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el antifaz. Estaba nervioso y sus manos temblaban por la emoción. Abrió el arnés y se deshizo de aquel molesto objeto — ¡Gracias! – le sonrió parpadeando tratando de enfocar entre la conmoción y oscuridad.

— ¿Puedes liberarme de estas cadenas?– sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, no era sólo un sujeto enorme, sino que su voz era aún más aterradora. Rio nervioso cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Era abrumador, oscuros con el iris naranjado. Ryuuji sintió como sus orbes negras quedaban opacas contra esos enormes ojos. Volvió en sí, buscó con la mirada como desatarle, inquieto tocó todo el cuerpo hasta dar con un candado

—Necesito una llave…— susurró–, una llave…— miró de reojo a un par de pelirrojos, el primero de ellos era el más alto, con un peinado totalmente en pico, rojo chillante; su ropa era un traje sastre, perfectamente hecho a medida, una camisa vino abierta hasta el pecho. El segundo de ellos de orbes doradas; con el cabello revuelto y rojo oscuro, resaltaba de entre todo su mechón, simulando una flama, o eso le pareció. Tragó duro al notar la sonrisa de la cual se asomaban enormes colmillos. Se encogió en su lugar cuando ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro–. Perdón, no creo liberarte— le dijo asustado.

—Debemos salir de aquí— El de cabellera blanca y larga se posó a su lado, observando el cuerpo del hombre tendido. ¿De dónde había salido? Sintió frio en ese momento.

—Necesito una llave— le dijo el bajito, mirándole de reojo. Sin poder dejar de tensarse. Señaló el candado que aprisionaba su cuerpo–. Pero uno de esos sujetos nos quitó las llaves.

—Quizás…— sacó de entre sus ropas el par de pequeños objetos– una de estas sirvan– se acercó e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Era la correcta y ambos retiraron la camisa de fuerza que le retenía–. Esto me resulta muy sencillo. Hay que salir aquí lo antes posible. Temo que todo esto sea el inicio de algo peor.

El enorme sujeto se incorporó, notando el moviendo del piso comenzaba a detenerse, tronó algunos de sus huesos, moviendo los brazos en pequeños círculos. Miró a Ryuuji, de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que descendía y acercaba sus manos a sus piernas y rompía las cadenas tirando de ellas. Este le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Gracias caballero— amplió la sonrisa—, soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, un placer– le ofreció su mano, como gesto de cortesía, él la tomó entre sus dedos aun sin ponerse de pie, depositando un pequeño beso en su dorso. El río complacido.

—El placer es mío— susurró–, Osamu Saginuma, para servirle.

Aunque pensándolo bien. Su apariencia inicial le resulto algo aterradora. Viéndolo detenidamente, se le figuró como un hombre bien parecido, de elegante atuendo, ojos atrayentes y una oscura melena ondulada. Se sonrió para sus adentros, mientras le dedicaba su mejor gesto. Ese que lo había llevado bastante lejos. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y miró al otro vampiro a su lado, contemplando con gesto serio la riña entre los pelirrojos, hasta ahora, ninguno había soltado la rienda.

— ¿Y tú eres?— llamó su atención y éste le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Gazell.

—Gazell ¿Qué?

—Sólo Gazell.

—No eres alguien agradable, ¿sabes?– volvió su vista a Osamu, quien ya estaba a su lado, contemplando la pelea– salgamos de aquí— canturreó tomando la mano del pelinegro–. Estoy seguro que tú puedes recuperar todas las llaves.

Sonrió de tal forma que sus pómulos sobresalieron de su rostro. Una adorable mueca.

—Tu cara bonita no me engaña— le miró por encima del hombro, provocando que Ryuuji enarcará una ceja–, pero tienes razón, puedo recuperar esas llaves– dio un par de pasos al frente, pero el brazo de Gazell le detuvo.

— ¿Escuchas eso?

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?— cuestionó el más bajito.

—Es como… un zumbido— entrecerró los ojos. — ¡Ustedes dos!— Exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de los pelirrojos. La escena resultaba ser peculiar. El sujeto más bajito montaba al otro tratando de alcanza las dos llaves. Mientras que el ojiverde gruñía tratando de quitárselo de encima–. Maldita sea…– gruñó.

—Tienes razón…— Ryuuji se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y pegó su oído al piso–, escucho eso… pero no es zumbido es más como un "grrrrr"— dudó un poco—. Se está moviendo el piso otra vez…

—¡Mierda!– Gritó Grand, elevó sus manos por encima de sus hombros y tomó con ambas manos la chaqueta del pelirrojo menor, tirando fuertemente de él para quitarlo de su espalda. Este se quejó molesto, se incorporó rápidamente con la intención de golpearle. Pero el pelirrojo principal posos su dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndolo callar – ¿Hueles eso…?— miró de reojo al trio detrás de él— ¿No lo huelen?

—Escucho un zumbido.

— ¡No, no! es más un "grrrrr"– insistió Ryuuji.

—Huele… — susurró el de grandes colmillos— ¡Maldita sea! –sus orbes se dilataron formando un par de pequeños puntos.

El piso se estremeció, les hizo perder el equilibrio, entre los chillidos del bajito y la conmoción del pelirrojo, un golpe en seco los alertó, de súbito el metal se retorció bajo de ellos, una abolladura se formó en el centro de la habitación.

—¡Lobo!– gritó Grand retrocediendo hasta topar con pared.

—¡Mierda, háganse a un lado!

Un segundo golpe cimbró el piso abriendo el metal. Osamu tomo al Midorikawa de las caderas y lo hizo retroceder a la vez que Gazell palpaba entre sus ropas. Gruñó, le habían quitado todas sus armas.

—Tendrá que ser a la mala— dijo, extendiendo el brazo. Miró fijamente el pequeño agujero que se formó en el piso.

Los ojos de Grand trataron de no denotar miedo, pero a decir verdad de los múltiples enemigos que había enfrentado en su existencia. Los lobos, "_Lycans_"; Para ser más exacto, eran de los peores seres con quien había peleado. Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía arma, no había comido en mucho tiempo, de hecho esperaba poder alimentarse del demonio después de la cena. Notó como su aliento emanaba de su cavidad, hacía frio. Enarcó una ceja y contempló como el piso se congelaba, crujiendo bajo de él.

—Magia…— contempló la delgada figura del delgado vampiro, de su extremidad emanaba un ligero vapor blancuzco que bajaba hasta el piso, congelando su alrededor, enfocándose en el centro dónde aquella _cosa _pretendía salir. Bloqueando completamente con un gruesa capa de hielo.

—No creo que aguante mucho— dijo en un suspiro mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo– , debemos salir antes que _eso_ salga.

—¡Un lobo! – Exclamó Ryuuji en brazos de Osamu — ¡¿Qué diablos hace un lobo aquí?!

—Acabar con nosotros– Acotó Gazell.

Un tercer golpe provocó el crujido del hielo.

—¡Yo me largo!– Hasta ahora el último de los vástagos, Burn, dio un salto hasta la puerta y trató de tumbarla con un puñetazo— ¡Joder!— Gritó y así comenzó una serie de golpes.

—¡Eso no funcionará, maldita sea!— Le gritó— ¡Tenemos que usar la llaves!

—¡Pues tráeme tus jodidas llaves!— Gruñó.

—¡No me mandes, idiota!

—¡Dale las jodidas llaves!— Rxclamó Ryuuji con un gesto de terror en su rostro— ¡Un golpe más y esa cosa va _jodernos_ verdaderamente¡

Gazell miró al dúo y señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. Debían darse prisa, si no querían acabar descuartizados. El sonido más parecido que produjo aquel choque, fue el de un cristal rompiéndose, las paredes retumbaron al igual que el piso, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio a los 4 vástagos que permanecían en aquel poso.

— ¡¿Qué carajos esperas?!- cuestionó el pelirrojo entre colmillos — ¿Qué vaya por ti? ¡Joder! Mueve ese trasero blanco.

Gazell gruñó por lo bajo. Ese sujeto le estaba colmando la paciencia. Respiró hondamente, tratando de reforzar el hielo quebrado por el cuarto impacto. Miró de reojo a Grand quien permanecía pegado al muro— ¡Oye!— Llamó su atención— ¡Dame las llaves!, este hielo no aguantara mucho y dudo que quieras quedarte a jugar con este cachorro.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, mientras el crujido del hielo se incrementaba. Debía admitir que tenía razón. Se dirigió a paso rápido entre el cristal en el suelo, tratando de no resbalar, Gazell estiró su mano para alcanzarlo; El quinto impacto se sintió debajo de ellos, y de la cavidad emergió de golpe una larga hilera de colmillos, un hocico prominente, que a juzgar por su volumen, la bestia debía medir más de siete metros de longitud. Grand cayó entre el cristal roto, golpeando el suelo de frente. Gazell por su parte, dio un par de saltos hacia atrás, protegiendo su cuerpo de los pedazos de hielo que se esparcieron por el impacto.

Osamu y Ryuuji para ese entonces ya estaban junto a la puerta, observando la escena con asombro ¡Esa bestia era inmensa! El sólo agujero del piso era una fracción de su tamaño, debían darse prisa a salir. El hocico de la bestia se retiró. De un momento a otro emergería por completo.

— ¡Lánzame las llaves!— Ordenó Burn— ¡No me hagan ir por ustedes!

El pelirrojo elevó la mirada, y observó su mano con las llaves entre sus dedos. Se puso de pie, avanzando un par de pasos para poder darse el impulso de correr hasta la puerta. Todo a su alrededor tembló, y el metal se elevó. Dando paso a la cabeza y las patas delanteras de lo que era un lobo descomunal color salmón. El gestó de Grand se endureció al cruzar miradas con el animal. Sus ojos dorados le escudriñaron. Se estremeció.

Su primer impulso fue tratar de sobrepasar a la bestia con un según salto; usando su cabeza como apoyo, sonrió para sí, preparó su cuerpo, pero Gazell saltó entre ellos, impidiendo el contacto, se elevó por encima de él, de un movimiento brusco su túnica se abrió mostrando sus piernas bien torneadas y unas descomunales plataformas plateadas y se limitó a soltar una potente patada en su cráneo, evitando que aquel animal emergiera por completo y noqueándolo por algunos segundos.

— ¡Woah, qué fuerza!— Exclamó Ryuuji al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Con gran delicadeza, aterrizó al borde del agujero. La bestia meneaba la cabeza tratando de recuperar el sentido, el sonrió nuevamente, inclinó su cuerpo, apoyó todo su peso en la pierna derecha, impulsándose hacia adelante dando un gran salto y girando sobre su misma posición, asestando una segunda patada con la extremidad izquierda. Un chillido estruendoso salió de la cavidad del lobo. No satisfecho aún, al instante de tocar suavemente el piso, giró su cuerpo sobre su eje llevando consigo toda la fuerza en su pierna derecha, golpeando el pecho peludo de su adversario.

Tomó airé pesadamente tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, se convenció a sí mismo que esos tres golpes bastarían para detenerlo por algunos minutos al Lobo. Buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, quien no salía de su asombro—¡Vamos!— Exclamó.

Ambos corrieron torpemente, entre fierros retorcidos y hielo. Grand llegó a la puerta y le entregó sus dos llaves al pelirrojo; este le miró molesto, pero sólo le limitó a insertar los dos objetos en la cerradura. Gazell por su parte trató de dar un salto, pero una punzada en su pierna derecha le detuvo.

Se palpó por encima de sus ropas, y encontró una pequeña protuberancia, que parecía salir de su carne. Su hueso humero.

—Creo que rompí algo…— dijo rápidamente. Trató por segunda ocasión de dar un salto, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo titiló y flaqueó, cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda—, ya no tengo fuerza…— susurró de forma jadeante.

—¡Ey, piernas largas!— exclamó el Midorikawa —Sólo nos faltan tus llaves, ¡Vamos!— Le sonrió.

—Algo está mal— dijo Grand. — ¡¿Estás bien?¡ —Gritó y entre cerró los ojos, analizando a figura entre en hielo.

— ¡Date prisa!

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, haciendo esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir en su espalda una sensación cálida, de nuevo ese zumbido. Abrió los ojos y ante él estaba la sombra de la enorme bestia. Volteó rápidamente al sentir el hedor de la cavidad bucal, se asombró aún más al ver a Osamu delate de él, deteniendo con sus manos las fauces. Había que tener una fuerza sobrehumana; en este caso el triple de súper humana, para poder realizar tal acto de valor.

Unos brazos le rodearon por los hombros y las caderas, atrayéndolos a un cuerpo tremendamente caliente. Miró por encima de su cabeza y vio la figura de aquel molesto hombre, aquel vampiro gritón que vestía de cuero negro. Toda expresión de su rostro se desvaneció y se dejó atraer por el pelirrojo.

—Te dije que no me hicieras venir por ti— le dijo de forma molesta, al tiempo que le llevaba al frente de la gran puerta—Bien— le dejo en brazos de Grand—, es mi turno. Te mostraré como se hace—sonrió, mostrando nuevamente esas filosas perlas.

El de ojos naranjas gruñó, enfrentando el poder del animal; En el momento en que sintió su fuerza abandonarle; soltó el hocico del lobo y asestó un puñetazo en la nariz. Su ceño se ensombreció, tronó su cuello, preparando sus puños para un contrataque. El pelirrojo saltó por encima de él, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de la furiosa bestia, Aún no había salido por completo de aquel agujero. Su objetivo era; que nunca lograra salir.

— ¡Ey, bitch!— Exclamó sonriendo el pelirrojo, tomándole del pelaje salmón. — ¡Pero que ojos tan grandes tienes!— Canturreo— ¿Para qué son?

—¡No juegues!— Los ojos de Osamu brillaron en ira— ¡Acaba con él!

Burn sonrió ampliamente, elevó su mano derecha, haciendo que una pequeña luz emergiera entre sus dedos. La llama se manifestó en su palma y cubrió por completo su mano y su ante brazo. Se abalanzó contra su orbe izquierda, sosteniéndose con su mano libre del pelaje alrededor de los ojos, mientras la bestia sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse de encima al molesto chico. Las garras flameantes penetraron la cuenca, fundiendo con ellas el globo ocular dorado. Gimió dolorosamente cerrando el parpado fuertemente, atrapando, el brazo del pelirrojo, gruñó e hizo fuerza con sus piernas apoyándolas en los parpados inferiores, para poder zafarse de un fuerte movimiento arrancando con él, lo que quedaba el tejido. La sangre salió disparada.

—Seguro que no para verme mejor— sonrió ampliamente Burn, caminando directo a Osamu, quien sólo roló los ojos, dando media vuelta.

—Es un presumido— dijo Gazell entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Hey!; quiero verte intentándolo— bufó molesto, al tiempo que alertó los movimientos del animal tras es él —, ¡Aún quieres más! —Sonrió de nueva cuenta. Trono sus nudillos.

Esquivo dos, tres veces las largas patas con garras sobresaliendo de ellas. Pero lo cierto era que los movimientos de la bestia eran cada vez más torpes. El pelirrojo tenía total control de la situación, y con un solo ojo, la ventaja era evidente.

Grand se maldijo a sí mismo. Tres semejantes muestras de poder; fuerza y velocidad. Sin decir magia. Y él, sin hacer nada. Apretó los labios al instante de contemplar la sangre brotar por todos lados, la carne desgarrarse y el aullido agonizante de lobo. Aquellos sujetos le habían arrancado las dos patas delanteras. Sin sostén alguno, el resto del ser cayó por el agujero, escucharon el golpe en seco, bajo de sus pies. Se miraron entre ellos, y por efímeros instantes, una sonrisa surcó sus labios, bañados en sangre y cruzaron su mirada con la de Grand.

— ¡Eso!— Exclamó Ryuuji aplaudiendo estruendosamente— ¡Bravo, bravo! No existe duda que dos son mejor que uno.

—Bien, ahora podremos salir de aquí.

Burn sonrió para sí mismo. Dejó caer la pata enorme a sus pies, y con sus garras abrió un poco más la carne, arrancando un pedazo. Le miró con curiosidad y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo masticó y saboreó. Torció un poco su labio.

—No está mal— susurró— ¡Oye, tú! ¿Te vas comer eso?

Osamu lo miró con una interrogante sobre su cabeza. Alzó la ceja y dejó caer la pata. Dándole a entender que realmente no le interesaba. Bufó molesto y se encaminó con el resto de los hombres, quien ya les esperaban ansiosos.

—Date prisa— le dijo mirando como cortaba con sus garras todo lo que podía de la extremidad.

— ¡Solo un minuto!— respondió metiendo la carne recién cortada a unas bolsas que tenía al extremo de las caderas. Amarradas a un par de arneses—. No tardo, no tardo…— susurró aumentando la velocidad. Dejó de lado la primer pata y se dirigió a la segunda, repitiendo el proceso.

—¿Qué hace?— inquirió Ryuuji mirando la curiosa escena y cómo al finalizar de recolectar carne, cortaba un pedazo del pelaje y se lo ponía alrededor del cuello midiéndolo con cautela.

—Ya veo, es un carnívoro…— Grand torció un ceño en una mueca, que bien parecía una sonrisa invertida.

—¡Listo! — Anunció el pelirrojo llamando la atención del resto— ¿Qué, porqué me miran así? — Reprochó con la mirada—Salgamos de aquí.

II

—Me la has puesto difícil — articuló el de rastas contemplando el tablero de ajedrez ante él.

—Trata de escapar— sonrió un alto sujeto, de cabello castaño corto, ligeramente rizado. Escondió tras sus lentes una fugaz mirada de superioridad—. No todos los días puedo vencer al gran Yuuto Kidou en una partida de ajedrez.

La mesita y toda la sala se estremecieron de golpe. Provocando que las piezas cayeran del tablero de mármol.

—Ni ahora, ni nunca…— pronunció Kidou con una sonrisa en sus labios. Observó como el otro se dejaba caer en su asiento, desanimado—. Ha pasado media hora. Me pregunto si aquello fue el final.

—No lo dudo— dijo Genda ojeando un par de libros, se acomodó en el sillón cuando encontró algo de su interés. Sintió la penetrante mirada de Sakuma sobre de él—. Deja de ver así al conejo.

El demonio moreno dio un respingo en su lugar. Un poco de té se derramo sobre su mano. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin dejar de contemplar la pequeña figura al lado de castaño.

Se encontraban en la sala de reposo de aquel castillo. Un lugar hecho especialmente para los generales dentro de la gran armada del ejército de la ciudad infernal; _Adagio_. Costaba de una serie de sillones y mesas acomodadas alrededor. En los extremos sobre salía un enorme librero que llegaba hasta el techo, a su lado una larga escalera plateada. Del lado contrario en la esquina derecha, hacia una barra, con 10 bancos altos. Tras ella, se encontraba una buena cantidad de botellas, de todos colores y tamaños. Y la más fina cristalería. En la parte superior un candelabro de 25 ramas, iluminaba la estancia con una acogedora luz, sumado con el hermoso sonido de un tercio de violines que flotaban suavemente en el centro. Todo adornado con finas alfombras rojizas, con detalles dorados, meticulosamente cuidados.

—Esa cosa me roba el alma— dijo Sakuma señalándolo con el dedo.

—Tú no tienes alma.

—¡Esa cosa me roba el alma!— insistió—. Desaste de esa cosa.

—Hazlo tú, si tanto te interesa— respondió Genda sin despegar su vista de la lectura.

—De acuerdo— le sonrió dando un sorbo más a su bebida—¡Oye, Miyabino!—Llamó al pequeño que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, recostado en el piso, con un libro entre sus manos. Posó los ojos en su maestro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y un particular brillo en los ojos—. Ven acá.

—¡Si, señor!— se paró de inmediato, dejando de lado el libro. Se posó frente al sillón del más alto e hizo un gesto firme, llevando su mano a su cabeza. En muestra de respeto.

—Descanse— ordenó—¿Ves esa cosa?— Señaló al pequeño objeto a lado de Genda. Este asintió—- Te la regalo. Es tuyo, has lo que quieras con él— Genda elevó la mirada por encima de su libro y sólo roló los ojos, volviendo a su lectura.

—¿Enserio?— un pequeño sonrojo se mostró en la mejillas del menor de cabello lavanda.

—Sí, anda, llévatelo— hizo un ademán con la mano.

De inmediato, el pequeño tomó el conejo entre sus brazos y le abrazo protectoramente. Era un regalo de su maestro. ¡De Sakuma! Sonrió ampliamente mientras se encaminaba a la salida, a pesar de un nuevo temblor en el piso. Sabía que dentro de la torre principal se llevaba a cabo una batalla más. Nuevamente los Generales habían traído una tanda más de seres para ponerlos a prueba. Aunque siempre terminaban siendo devorados, por Atsuya; El guardián del castillo.

III

—¿Puedes caminar?— cuestionó Grand, tratando de ayudar al Gazell a tener estabilidad. Pero éste se tambaleó.

—Me he roto la pierna— dijo palpando la herida encima de sus ropas, las retiró con cuidado y mostro la carne ligeramente abierta y amoratada, dejos de un líquido marrón alrededor y descendiendo de la pierna; sangre coagulada. Unas marcas de formaron a lo largo de su pierna, las rozó con sus dedos, parecían tribales. Frunció el ceño. Pero por sobre eso sobresalía el hueso astillado del humero—. Qué extraño.

—Ugh…— soltó Ryuuji descaradamente—, eso no se ve nada bien. Hay que dejarlo atrás y salir nosotros.

—Anda, vete tú y quiero ver que salgas de aquí en una pieza— Grand le miro de reojo, recostando a Gazell contra la pared del enorme pasillo, repleto de armaduras y columnas con una iluminación cálida y brillante.

Midorikawa enrojeció por el enfado. A la única conclusión a la que había llegado, era que aquel par de bobos eran muy molestos. Infló los mofletes mostrando su ira, cruzó sus brazos y ladeó su cuerpo para no verles. Burn por su parte, masticaba más de esa carne que le había quitado a la pata del lobo. Miró sin mucho interés la escena, y se enfocó a la herida del de largas piernas. Olfateó un poco, y a su mente llegó un olor como a conejo o liebre; quizás un poco a roedor, a rata. Sonrió para sí, le encantaban los conejos: En varios cortes con un poco de salsa agridulce. Miró más de cerca su pierna y contemplo las marcas.

—Lindo tatuaje— dijo llamando la atención de los presentes.

—No es un tatuaje— respondió sin dejar de ver su pierna—. No tenía esto. Es extraño.

—Necesito algo duro, para entablillar tu pierna— el pelirrojo buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, sin encontrar objeto útil. Volvió su vista al Gazell—. No tienes regeneración, por lo que puedo ver.

—No he comido en un día o dos— confesó encontrándose con la mirada del pelirrojo ante él—, gasté casi todo lo que me quedaba de energía en esa pelea.

—Yo tampoco he comido— posó su vista en la pierna. Dudó por un instante, pero lo mejor en ese caso era acomodar el hueso y asegurarlo con lo más práctico—, piensa en algo feo— sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, llenos de duda que en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron en un grito ahogado. Los gestos de Burn y Ryuuji fueron muecas de dolor—. Listo. Al menos creo que ya lo acomodé— retiró las manos de la extremidad. Se quitó el saco y comenzó a romperlo para poder hacer un amarré en su pierna. Tratando de asegurar la firmeza.

—Toma esto— le ofreció Burn, quitándose un de los cinturones que portaba en las caderas—. Quedará más firme.

—De pronto quieres ser amable— dijo Gazell, tratando de controlar su respiración. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió, _Sabor a conejo_, fue el pensamiento que se encontraba en su cabeza, escrito en piedra.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Intentaré— tomó la mano de ambos pelirrojos, tratando de hacer fuerza con su pierna sana, mordió sus labios, buscando apoyo, pero una serie de crujidos le alertaron—. Tardará en sanar— se apoyó en la pared—. No creo poder caminar.

—¡Lo ven!— Intervino el de cola alta— ¡Vamos!

Todos le miraron. Y este se encogió en su lugar, bajando ligeramente la mirada. _Si al hablar no has de agradar, lo mejor es callar_. Pensó para sus adentros.

—Tiene razón. Vamos. — Burn dio media vuelta frente a él y arrodillándose ofreció su espalda—. Sube— hizo un ademán con las manos. Y éste le miró con desconfianza entrecerrando sus ojos, analizando el porte del pelirrojo— ¡Anda, que la oferta no durara mucho!— Y sí, no es que fuera amable, es que _algo_ quería.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Acabo de comer, tengo fuerzas suficientes para poder con los dos— le sonrió de lado.

Dudó por un par de segundos. Pero si quería salir de allí, debía ser ayudado. Se acercó al otro sujeto, siendo auxiliado por Grand, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello, y con cuidado ambas piernas por las caderas del pelirrojo, éste le tomó y notó sus manos extremadamente calientes. En realidad todo su cuerpo emanaba calor, se sintió sofocado por un momento. Rozó su rostro con la cabellera rojiza y el olor a sudor lo invadió. Olía sucio, como a tierra o madera vieja. Cuando el de ojos dorados lo aseguró con sus manos, se levantó y lo cargó con una facilidad, que parecía que no llevaba nada encima.

—Eres bastante ligero— apretó sus piernas a sus caderas—. Por cierto, me llamó Burn.

—Gazell— Soltó sin gota de interés.

—Bien. Vamos. — Grand pasó a ser la cabeza del grupo. Olió el ambiente, y trató de encontrar la mejor ruta, sin muchos obstáculos ni demonios que los delataran, al menos había encontrado un par de rutas accesibles y sin más, comenzó a correr. Seguido de los otros chicos. Debían salir allí a como dé lugar. Después de eso, los mataría a todos, los devoraría y obtendría sus dones. Sonrió para sí, acelerando el paso.

IV

—¿Está muerto?

—¡Woah! Literalmente lo han descuartizado.

—Hay mucha sangre. ¡Apesta!

Miraron con asombro el cuerpo ante ellos. La sala estaba ligeramente alumbrada por la luz de los candiles en sus manos. Tres chicos, vestidos de elegantes uniformes negros y gorra; se encontraban en aquella habitación debajo de la torre dónde minutos antes se había llevado acabó la pelea; que, por obviedad, creían que el Lycan había ganado. Se movieron al sentir la presencia de su superior. Quien entró a paso firme. Rascándose la cabeza, revolviendo una larga melena castaña con ligeras luces blancas. Sus ropas, eran cubiertas por una larga capa que le cubría hasta los tobillos.

—¡Señor Fudou!— Exclamó una joven de cabello rosados— ¡Han matado a Atsuya!

Éste se acercó y pateó el cuerpo sin extremidades para verle mejor. Agudizó la vista, con aquellos ojos verdes y resopló sin mucho interés

—No ha muerto. Llévenlo a la enfermería— ordenó mirando bien el cuerpo inerte sobre sus pies, ladeo un poco su rostro—. No es tan fácil acabar con él. Busquen sus brazos y si pueden, el ojo.

—¡Señor! — Exclamaron al unísono.

—También den la alerta de que han escapado y búsquenlos. Los necesitamos con vida. Así que no les maten.

De inmediato los demonios se movilizaron y el castaño salió de la sala a paso lento. Suspiró pesadamente. Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Nota—** _Hasta aquí._ Tras hacer algunas ediciones, decidí eliminar unos diálogos extras que no venían mucho al caso. Y cambiar algunas cosas. Me ha tomado su tiempo corregir varias cosas y sé que probablemente se me escaparan otras, pero son cosas que debo corregir sobre la marcha. Muchas gracias por leer y les dejo un comentarios de una famosa escritora del fandom Naruto: _  
_

_"Los autores de Fan fictions escriben de forma gratuita y leer sus fics no cuesta nada._  
_Por lo mismo, intenten pagar ese esfuerzo dejando un comentario, mandando un mensaje privado, dando un "favorito" o un "follow"._  
_Autores felices = Más actualizaciones."_

§ **L**exington **R**abdos **H**. §

Editado:** 14 de Julio del 2013, 1:31 P****M**


	3. Chapter II: From lowering skies

**Música del capitulo -** "From lowering skies" - Moonspell.

**Nota—** Y tras como 3 semanas al fin puedo actualizar. Estoy feliz con el resultado del capitulo. En el momento en que decidí cortarlo, me sentí mal, porque las cosas se les dieron muy fácil, así que les puse un par de baches a nuestros pequeños conejos y de paso me di el lujo de mostrar las habilidades de la mayoría. Vale pues, Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, los he respondido vía mensaje. Así que bueno, sigamos con esto.

* * *

**S**acro **c**ulto

II.- **"From lowering skies"**

* * *

I

Habían pasado por tres salones sin mucho éxito. Ese lugar era enorme, bajaron escaleras y recorrieron varios pasillos, dieron vueltas e incluso creyeron pasar por el mismo lugar más de dos veces. Ryuuji no dejaba de quejarse de que estaba muy cansado, pero era ignorado por el resto. En la mente el pelirrojo la frase "_Conejo, conejo, conejo_" pasaba una y otra vez, mientras salivaba y sonreía. Osamu pasó la mayor parte del tiempo callado.

—¡Esperen!— Ryuuji paró en seco y viró su vista a un pasillo que ya habían recorrido.

—¡Ya fuimos por ese camino y no es!

—¡No, no! — Negó rápidamente encaminando sus pasos al corredor—¡Mr. Bunny death! — Exclamó mientras sus ojos se iluminaba—. Viene hacía acá, lo puedo escuchar—corrió dejando atrás a su grupo.

—¡Espera, no vayas!— le gritó Grand sin poder hacer nada. Chasqueo la lengua—bueno, da igual— siguió andando y Burn le siguió de cerca. Volteó y sólo vio al dúo. Saginuma había ido por Ryuuji.

Fue fácil seguir sus pasos, el aroma que despedía era demasiado particular. No tardó en dar con él, y le miró forcejando con un niño de cabello lavanda. Entre ellos se gruñían y se jalaba el cabello, maldiciéndose y peleando por la custodia del pequeño objeto.

Se abalanzó sobre el chiquillo de uniforme cuando le vio sacar de sus ropas una daga, con la intención de atacar al dueño legitimo del conejo. Lo levantó con un solo brazo y le aventó varios metros estrellándolo contra la pared. Ryuuji sostuvo a su pequeño conejo y le sonrió a Osamu.

—¡Gracias! Me has vuelto a salvar.

—La próxima vez, no te despegues del grupo— ofreció su mano para ponerle de pie.

—¡GUARDIAS!— Gritó el niño con todos sus pulmones Y ambos le miraron con asombro. Sin dudarlos dos veces. Osamu se acercó a él, tomándolo de la cabeza y acercándolo a su rostro— ¡Bájame ahora o verás!— ordenó pataleando.

—¡Anda! Quiero que lo intentes— apretó su cabeza, y este chilló como rata atrapada en una ratonera.

—¡Dinos por dónde es la salida!

—¡No!— Agarró con sus dos manitas el gran brazo de Osamu, inútilmente.

—Te romperé el cráneo.

—¡No me importa!— lloriqueó. Sintió la presión y el truene en su cabeza. Ese sujeto lo iba a matar. Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas escaparon de estos, apretó sus dientes y logró susurrar un "de acuerdo" Le tomó por el cuello y lo aferró a su cuerpo, apresándolo en un abrazo.

—Bien ¿Por dónde?— y el pequeño sólo señalo la dirección contraría por la que venían en primer lugar. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y corrieron en la dirección indicada.

II

—¡Lo lograré, lo lograré!— Se decía con entusiasmo al ver que la partida le favorecía. —La Diosa de la fortuna me sonríe— frotó sus manos, saboreando su triunfo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a algunos guardias, quienes entraron a toda prisa, sin dar previo saludo. Los generales les vieron desconcertados.

—¡Señor, señor Kidou!— Gritó aterrado buscando con la mirada al de rastas— ¡Han derrotado a Atsuya! ¡Los vampiros lo han acabado!

—¡¿Qué!?— Sakuma tiró la taza en la que bebía. Y Genda apartó los ojos de su libro. Mientras que el de larga capa no despego la mirada del tablero—¡Yuuto!— Llamó el demonio moreno, aterrado.

—Ya escuche— analizó su siguiente movimiento—, llamen a los cabos para que se hagan cargo de ellos.

—¡Ya han exterminado a todos los cabos, los quemaron vivos!— elevó la mirada.

—¿Qué hay de los guardias del segundo piso?

—Decapitados.

—¿Y los perros de seguridad?

—También a todos.

—Ya veo— se puso de pie, dejando la partida inconclusa para desgracia de su rival—. Genda, Sakuma, andando.

Ambos asintieron siguiendo al de rastas.

III

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, podía oler el aroma de las pequeñas _Moonlilis _floreciendo a inicios de marzo. El hedor de la laguna, el lodo alrededor y el pasto recién cortado. Se sonrió al sentir el aroma de la libertad.

—¡Ya lo puedo ver!— exclamó Burn acelerando el paso.

—¡Rápido!

—¡Mierda, espera!— Gazell haló la chaqueta del pelirrojo, tratando de detener el trote— ¡No avancen!

Pararon el seco, al momento de ver las cadenas en el piso. Tan cerca de la puerta principal. Un largo corredor, alfombrado, decorado bellamente por gárgolas y candelabros. Calculó unos 15 metros de distancia, y viró su ojos a la parte superior, pudiendo observar pequeños balcones de dónde guardias les observaban con espadas y lanzas en sus manos. Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Fin del camino— se escuchó resonar en todo el corredor. Del centro de este, se abrió un charco de oscuridad y emergió una alta figura, cubierta completamente con una capa negra, de la que salían cadenas, las cuales se acomodaban de tal forma que parecían serpientes listas para atacar, imitando incluso el vibrar de estas.

Sus ojos se paralizando en una silenciosa confrontación. El castaño ladeo sus labios, en una mueca de descaro, al tiempo que sus ojos verdes les escudriñaban. Ambos pelirrojos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

—Soy Fudou, uno de los diez generales supremos— se presentó en modo mecánico, sonando a una rutina que le obligaban a hacer día a día.

—Mierda…— susurró el Burn. El vampiro en su espalda se aferró se aferró más a él—. Sostente fuerte, voy a sacar lo que me queda de comida—le dijo en voz quedita. Moviendo el brazo de manera cautelosa, acercó su brazo a los bolsillos en sus caderas y sacó un pedazo de carne, lo llevo a su boca y lo mordió rápidamente.

—No va a ser fácil— dijo Grand mirándole de reojo— ¿Crees poder con este sujeto?

—¡Seguro!— Le miró con toda la confianza—. Puedo con ese sujeto, incluso con _piernas largas_ en mi espalda.

—Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Son las primeras aberraciones que sobreviven a Atsuya— llamó su atención—, pero su juego ha terminado.

—No es por nada grandote. Pero si quieres vivir para contarlo, te recomiendo que te quites de mi camino— mostró sus colmillos. A lo que el castaño río por lo bajo—. No le encuentro lo gracioso a la situación.

—Lo cierto es…— elevó la mirada, encarándolos— que encuentro divertido el hecho de que tras 100 años, por fin tendré una pelea de verdad ¡Vamos!— Exclamó— les daré la ventaja. Tres contra uno.

—Maldito…— mustió Grand apretando los puños— se está burlando de nosotros y eso no lo tolero…— le miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de encontrar algún desperfecto en su formación. De cierta forma; no sabía el método de ataque de aquel sujeto. Las cadenas en el piso podían ser bien, una formación defensiva, que sólo le ayudara a contrarrestar ataques. Por otro lado, existía la posibilidad de que, en conjunto aquellos eslabones conformaran su formación ofensiva. Mordió su lengua y miró alrededor. Debía existir un punto frágil en algún lugar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los demonios que le observaban con cautela. Y sonrió para sí. En sus manos, yacían las armas perfectas para él—. Oye… Burn— susurró llamando la atención del otro pelirrojo—, necesito llegar allá arriba— señaló con su cabeza— ¿Crees poder lazarme?

El aludido escaneó la situación con cautela, miró por encima de ellos y calculó la fuerza necesaria, tomando en cuenta el cuerpo que tenía a sus espaldas.

—Seguro…— respondió— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Sólo hazme llegar hasta allá. Del resto me encargo yo. Protege a Gazell hasta que vuelva a bajar— miró al frente

—En verdad, hombre ¿Qué planeas?

—¿Y bien? —Fuduo elevó una ceja, se estaba desesperando.

—Está bien, mira— se acercó un poco más a él. Juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos—, cuando yo te diga, te apoyas aquí y saltas. Yo te daré el impulso.

—De acuerdo— miró de reojo al castaño.

Fuduo escudriñó la situación con el cuidado que lo requería; bostezó demostrando su desidia, rolando los ojos, molesto. Su misión era llevarlos con vida, pero lo que quería era acabar con ellos, en ese momento, finalizar el asunto e ir a dormir. Miró como el pelirrojo bajito entrelazaba sus dedos, planeaba algo. Agudizó la mirada.

—¡Ahora!— gritó y en automático dio un par de pasos, pisando las manos de Burn para dar un salto, tembló un poco al sentir el impulso y su cuerpo se elevó por encima de ellos. Llegó hasta el balcón y se aferró del mismo, sorprendiendo a un par de guardias quienes retrocedieron asustados.

— ¡Qué diablos!— Las cadenas reaccionaron ante la sorpresa de su dueño— ¿Qué demonios hace?— abandonaron el piso y se dirigieron hacia la parte superior del lugar— ¡No puedes escapar!

— ¡Y tú no puedes escapar de mí!— exclamó Burn soltando un zarpazo en llamas por el frente del general. Las cadenas le impidieron asestar el golpe. Gruñó dando un par de saltos hacia atrás—, estúpidas cadenas.

—No van escapar— repitió entre dientes. Su preocupación principal se encontraba encima de él y no podía alcanzarle. Bufó con enfado, y decidió dar fin con ese molesto par de aberraciones. Dejó de lado su idea de atacar a Grand y concentró su atención al frente.

Lanzó cuatro cadenas qué rápidamente fueron sostenidas por Burn, dos en cada mano. Las enrollo alrededor de sus extremidades y prendió fuego, como una mecha se encendieron directo al de capa larga. Los eslabones de la cadena se rompieron antes de llegar a él. Cayeron estruendosamente al piso y el pelirrojo trató de soltarlas de sus manos, pero estaban completamente aferradas a sus muñecas, las sacudió molesto varias veces.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruñó.

—Buen intento— dijo Fudou. El sonido de un chaqueo se escuchó de entre sus ropas. Y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que sus brazos estaban siendo jalados de lado a lado por los pedazos de cadena. Se escuchó el crujir del metal. Y la risa de aquel individuo—, quizás también deba arrancarte los brazos como lo hiciste con Atsuya.

Apretó los dientes, haciendo fuerza, tratando de jalar las cadenas hacia sí; para oponer resistencia. Pero éstas le halaban de tal forma que el cuerpo colgado a sus espaldas comenzaba a estorbarle.

—Maldito Grand ¿Dónde está?— susurró Gazell buscándolo con la mirada.

IV

Posó sus ojos verdes en los enemigos que tenían ante él, contó: 58 en total. En sus manos, tenía una lanza que había arrebatado a uno de los demonios. La giró con su mano derecha, esquivando varios golpes de los guardias. Desarmó a una parte, mientras que, entre más podía la clavaba en los cuerpos para matarles y abrirse paso a su objetivo principal. Mostró los dientes asestando golpe tras golpe. Dio un salto por encima de tres de los demonios y dejó caer todo su peso sobre uno en particular, quien en su mano sostenía una Katana. Atravesó su cráneo esparciendo la sangre alrededor.

Se limitó a tomar el arma. La empuño con ambas manos, bajando un poco el cuerpo, dobló sus rodillas y se posicionó para atacar.

—Esta espada no será mi amada Gaía, ni Génesis, pero al fin y al cabo sirven para lo mismo— sonrió lamiendo sus labios.

Se abalanzó con gran rapidez sobre los demonios.

V

—No creo aguantar mucho— jadeó el de cabellos de fuego, haciendo fuerza. Tenía un As bajo la manga, pero con el ojigris en su espalda, le era imposible realizar esa jugada. Aunque si le dejaba caer, su única preocupación sería defenderle, pero no tendría la suficiente movilidad y su punto de ataque de vería reducido a dos o tres metros a la redonda. Por otra parte, la segunda opción era la más arriesgada. Pero más práctica—. Muérdeme.

—¿Qué? — su cuerpo se tensó.

—Anda, muérdeme. No lo puedo hacer todo yo— le miró de reojo—, y creo poder resistir tu mordida.

—Mi fuente principal de alimento, no es la sangre. Dudo que sobrevivas si me alimento de tu persona.

—Mientras me dejes lo suficientemente lucido, bastará– miro al frente, contemplo la figura de Fudou ante él y los cuerpos cayendo desde el balcón. Grand se la estaba pasando en grande desde allá arriba. Suspiró molesto—. Yo seré tus piernas. Tú se mis brazos—sonrió de lado. La sola idea parecía absurda, pero sí se meditaba detenidamente, era la mejor.

—No estoy acabado aún— aferró sus piernas a las caderas el pelirrojo, ignorando los pequeños crujidos que esta acción le provocaban, haciendo fuerza con su mano izquierda para sostenerse del cuello de su compañero—. No me dejes caer.

Miró con lujo de detalle el panorama ante él. Tenía a Fuduo centrado, incluso perfectamente posicionado en la alfombra, lo que le dio un ángulo ideal, tres cadenas a su alrededor, dos a la izquierda, una del lado contrario. Estiró sus largos dedos, y de ellos sobresalieron tres pequeñas cuchillas de hielo que se comenzaron a formar rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos y las lanzo contra el castaño. En automático, las cadenas le protegieron. Soltó un bufido y repitió la acción.

—Eso no te servirá.

—Tienes un punto débil— formó otro tercio de cuchillas— Y voy a dar con él— lanzó. Siendo el mismo resultado.

—Podríamos pasar toda la noche aquí. ¿Sabes? Es inu… til —dio un respingo. Sintió un ligero piquete que le rozo la mejilla derecha—. Qué demonios…— viró su cabeza y en el suelo logro divisar, lo que parecía ser una aguja, muy finita y delgada. Le encaró de nuevo, y le sonrió—. Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—A la próxima le daré a tu ojo.

—No me hagas reír, escoria chupasangre.

—Personalmente— hizo una pausa—, no me gusta mucho la sangre. Pero cuando te mate, estaré complacido en que seas mi alimento.

—Si pudiera yo mismo te ejecutaría. Pero te necesito vivo— ladeo la cabeza—, cuando no duermo, me pongo verdaderamente de malas. Y eso me fastidia.

—Muere— sentenció en seco. Lanzando de manera veloz una serie de agujas.

El de capa larga se defendió con las cadenas. Las giro y las movió de tal forma que formaron un escudo a su alrededor. Su ceño se ensombreció, sintiendo como varias pequeñas agujas se clavaban en su capa. Del al menos veinte tandas, cuatro de ésas insignificantes agujas habían acertado. Sin duda, la vista de aquel sujeto era muy aguda, como para lograr divisar la pequeña brecha que se formaba entre los eslabones de sus cadenas. Nadie antes, había cruzado su defensa. Burn sintió sus ataduras aflojarse, relajo los brazos cuando cayeron a sus pies. El metal se alejó de ellos; regresando a su dueño, debajo de sus ropas.

—Bien hecho.

—Acércame un poco más.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Lo más que puedas, necesito acercarme más y darle a sus manos.

—¿Sus manos?

—A un inicio— dijo sin parar su ataque—, creí que controlada las cadenas con sus ojos, pero sospecho que en realidad debe usar sus manos. Por eso se oculta debajo de esa capa. Le cortaré las manos y tú lo decapitas

—Perfecto— acomodó de nuevo a Gazell, asegurándole con sus brazos. Al tener esa comodidad, pudo usar ambas manos. El ataque se intensifico.

Avanzó a paso rápido, dándole al chico encima de él un mejor campo de visión. Dio un saltó por encima de dos hileras de cadenas, que se abalanzaron tratando de impedirles el paso. Fudou les vio acercarse, no pudo deshacer el escudo. Sería una idiotez si lo hacía. Lanzó una segunda tanda, usando las cuatro cadenas que rompió para evitar el ataque de fuego. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, Burn esquivaba a la perfección cada uno de sus ataques. Observó con cuidado el _modus operandis_ de ambos vampiros. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Qué molestos son! — _Divide y vencerás._

Una de las cadenas que fue esquivaba, giró sobre sí, dirigiéndose a los vampiros, al cuello de Gazell para ser precioso. Le ahorcó arrebatándolo del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Esté, ante el sorpresivo movimiento, trato de alcanzarle, estiro su manos y sus dedos se rosaron, pero la acción fue más veloz. Los separó en menos de tres segundos.

—¡Joder, no!— Exclamaba Burn siendo arrojado hacia la entrada del salón, las cadenas le sostuvieron de sus extremidades superiores impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Trató de prenderlas para fundirlas rápidamente, pero fue detenido cuando sintió un golpe en seco en el pecho provocado por el choque de tres cadenas, jadeó tratando recuperar el aire.

—El plexo solar, _Manipura_, aquel que controla la energía mágica de raíz fuego— dijo Fudou dándole la espalda—, un humano normal hubiera muerto atravesado, pero creo que eso te detendrá por un rato— avanzó dando pequeños pasos, contemplando la figura delgada arriba de él—. Ahora me encargaré de ti.

Mientras, su compañero permanecía colgado del cuello, resistiéndose a la presión ejercida contra él. Exhaló varias veces, tratando de jalar aire. Al verse inútil, tomó la cadena sobre su cabeza, e hizo fuerza con sus brazos, halando su cuerpo hacia arriba, para poder reducir el peso. Trató varias veces más de aflojar su atadura con su mano derecha.

—Yo te ayudo— canturreó.

Le liberó del agarre, y su cuerpo se desplomó, produciendo un sonido seco. Tosió repetidas veces, llevando las manos hasta su cuello. Escuchó los pasos dirigirse hacia él. Miró de reojo examinando al sujeto delante de él.

Éste le sonrió, asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula que lo sacó de sí por varios segundos. No gimió, ni produjo ningún sonido. Su cuerpo se ladeo boca arriba, miró los candiles arriba de él. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba tras ese puntapié.

—¡Oh vaya!— Se escuchó el canturreo de su voz, denotando falsa sorpresa— ahora entiendo el por qué ¡Tienes una pierna rota!— Le descubrió las piernas, dando pequeños golpes con la punta de sus botas reforzadas. Aun así, el vampiro seguía sin producir sonido alguno— ¿No te duele?— ladeó la cabeza, molesto—. Cuando estoy en combate, me gusta mucho escuchar a mi oponente gemir. Me estresa que tú no lo hagas—posó su pie encima de la herida—, vamos. Quiero oír de nuevo de tus labios que me matarías— silencio— ¿No?— hizo un poco más de presión— ¡Grita!— bramó, sus orbes verdes parecían encenderse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, por dos segundos. Se paralizo en el momento en que cayó en los orbes grisáceos, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Su mundo tembló. Retiró su bota de la pierna, y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para poder verle mejor. Las cadenas cayeron estruendosamente alrededor de ellos. Burn logró caer sobre sus tobillos, sin problema.

Grand miró la escena y arqueo una ceja. Había acabado con esos molestos demonios. Su siguiente objetivo, estaba totalmente desprevenido.

VI

—¡Te matará, te matará, te matará!— Repetía el pequeño tratando de zafarse del agarre de Osamu— ¡Mi maestro te matara!— Mordió la mano que le sujetaba del dorso, pero no logró reacción alguna.

—¡Ya cállate, enano!— Exclamó el bajito corriendo a su lado— ¡¿Ahora, para dónde?!

—¡No sé, lo he olvidado!— Le retó con la mirada, provocando una mueca de disgusto en Ryuuji.

—¡Osamu, mátalo!— Ordenó acelerando el paso— no sirve de nada, sólo nos hace perder el tiempo.

—Como gustes— tomó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo y le apretó contra sí, este dio un pequeño respingo.

—¡No, no, no!— Se movió inquieto— ¡Te digo, te digo!

—Habla.

—¡Regresen por dónde venían y den vuelta a la derecha, eso los llevará al salón de baile— les guio hasta dar con la gran puerta—, necesitan pasar por aquí, de lo contrario tendrán que pasar por un pasillo muy largo y eso les quitara tiempo. Ese ventanal —señaló con su pequeña mano —, los llevará hasta el jardín.

—Necesitamos un medio de transporte. ¿Qué hay?

—Si logran atravesar el jardín, encontraran las cocheras. Allí están los carros de la milicia.

—¿Y las llaves?

—¿!Qué!?— le miró sorprendido— ese no es mi problema.

—Para eso te traemos— Acotó el gran sujeto—, tendrás suerte que no te deje caer del carro en pleno movimiento.

—¡Un escape en auto, qué emocionante!— sonrió Ryuuji, sus ojos brillaron— siempre quise hacer algo como eso.

Entraron al lugar, siendo maravillados por la decoración, el piso reluciente, pareciendo un espejo, reflejando sus pasos, a medida que se acercaban al centro, los pilares tallados y firmes alrededor. Por encima de ellos se encontraba un candelabro con cientos de velas apagadas. Eran iluminados por la luz de las tres lunas que se colaba desde el jardín. Se detuvieron cerca del centro y dieron un pequeño respiro.

En un parpadear, sus cuerpos fueron atraídos hacia el piso, cayeron sobre sus rodillas, al instante, trataron de resistirse; pero la fuerza ejercida sobre sus cuerpos era inmensa. Como si una roca les aplastara.

—Miyabino, ven para acá— se escuchó dentro de las sombras, al sentir su cuerpo libre avanzó dejando las dos siluetas tras de él. Sonrió al lograr divisar las dos figuras en la oscuridad.

—¡Maestro!— Sonrió aferrándose al pecho del demonio del parche.

—¿Te han hecho daño?

—Sí— lloriqueo—, me apretaron la cabeza ¡Casi me la rompen! Ese enorme sujeto es una bestia y la chica es muy gritona.

—¿La chica?— ladeó su cabeza sin entender, miró a los vampiros, y comprendió— ¡Oh, Genda _lindo_, es tu novia!— canturreó mirándole de reojo.

—Supéralo— roló los ojos, cruzando los brazos. Sakuma infló las mejillas con aparente enfado— acabemos con esto— se dirigió al centro del salón, causando un eco seco por todo el lugar. Y les miró por encima del hombro, aun tratando de resistirse a la magia de gravedad—. Han causado mucho escándalo en el castillo— pronunció sin expresión en su rostro— y han matado a los cadetes que entrene con tanto esfuerzo. Escuché también que lograron vencer a Atsuya. Se han ganado mi admiración, pero como general de este castillo, no puedo permitir que sigan adelante.

—El señor Kageyama los quiere con vida.

—Jirou, suelta al grande.

—¿Estás loco?— enarcó su ceja.

—Quiero probar fuerzas con él— sonrió ligeramente ante la idea—, pudieron detener al guardián del castillo. Debo comprobar que tan fuerte son.

Frunció el ceño, aun sin estar convencido por la idea, dejó en libertad al gran vampiro. Encararon miradas. Genda dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Retirando su capa, arrojándola cerca del par de demonios, quienes miraban la escena expectante. Levantó sus manos, abriendo las palmas.

—¡Venga!— Retó— quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

—No soy una bestia dispuesta a mostrar su capacidad— sacudió sus ropas—, soy más civilizado, incluso de los que habitan en este castillo— miró a Ryuuji quien seguía sometido bajo la gravedad, trató de levantarle, pero su cuerpo pesaba diez veces más de lo usual. Genda entrecerró los ojos, cuando el cuerpo del bajito se despegó el piso. Por solo unos instantes, por solo unos milímetros.

El gesto de Sakuma se distorsionó. Abrió la boca sorprendido, apretó el cuerpo del pequeño contra él. Ejerció más fuerza en el cuerpo del vampiro, haciendo que este se adhiera más al piso. Osamu gruñó molesto, el peso se había duplicado a lo ya establecido. Ambos se miraron, suspiró molesto.

—Déjalo—dijo, tronando sus nudillos—. Me quieres a mí.

—Los quiero a los dos.

—Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada— Ryuuji hablo quedito— ¿Para qué nos quieren?

— Esa información es secreta— dijo Sakuma.

—¡Tonterías!

—Mira— Genda suspiró viendo al techo—, hagamos algo, si logras sacarme de la pista de baile, les dejaremos ir— rascó su nunca, aparentemente exasperado—. La verdad es que son los primeros en salir vivos de la torre. Tras varios cientos de años, todos habían muerto a manos de Atsuya. Y nunca se había presentado una situación de alto peligro para nosotros. El hecho de que hayan acabado con todos los cadetes que yo mismo entrené, quiere decir que estoy fallando como general— le miró a los ojos, cruzando nuevamente los brazos—. A decir verdad, ya he olvidado la razón por la cual traemos toda clase de seres a pelear con Atsuya.

—Mil trecientos cincuenta y dos años— pronunció de manera monótona Sakuma—, es el tiempo que llevamos buscando y trayéndolos aquí. Dos guerras mundiales ha habido en ese periodo de tiempo. Tres guerras santas y para nosotros es un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Kidou armó su expediente— analizó el castaño—, a decir verdad nunca le había visto tan centrado en algo. Paso más de 50 años enclaustrado en su habitación. Para él. Ustedes son su mayor hallazgo.

—Como si fuéramos animales— apretó sus puños, mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

—De verdad que no me mal interpreten—dijo Genda— si el maestro requiere de ustedes. Les llevaremos con vida: Lo que haga o no, no nos interesa.

—Has dicho que nos dejaras ir si te venzo—le señaló en voz grave— ¿Qué hay de eso?

—Lo dije, los dejaré ir, pero aún hay más enemigos aparte de nosotros dos. Para estos momentos, Fudou ya debe haberse hecho cargo de los otros tres. Grand, Burn y Gazell, si más no me equivoco.

Analizó la situación con más cuidado, si lograba ganar, podrían usar el plan original: Salir al Jardín, tomar un vehículo y escapar. Por otra parte, pensó en el menudo hecho de que estaban en el Infierno. Su vista se enfocó al jardín y la luz que emanaba de él, era de una tonalidad rojiza, ligeramente naranja. Muy tenue. De lograr escapar ¿A dónde irían? Maldijo por lo bajo. Posó sus ojos en Ryuuji.

—Bien, será como ustedes gusten— concluyó Saginuma.

El castaño se sonrió, volvió a tomar posición.

Osamu tronó su cuello, tratando de aliviar la tensión que había acumulado en las últimas horas. Se preguntó a sí mismo como diablos fue que paro allí, pero lo único que pareció acudir a su mente, fue ese extraño perfume, una vieja memoria enterrada en alguna parte de sus recuerdos, la sensación brumosa y el rechinido de los engranes. Bufó molesto. Y sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la figura del castaño, quien ya le esperaba ansioso en posición, con un gesto socarrón en sus labios y sus furiosos ojos azules. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pronto, se estremeció, siguiendo con la mirada una delicada línea en el piso, que se arrastró hasta quedar debajo del general. Dudó un poco en hacer su ataque, pero Ryuuji le importaba más que cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

Rugió mostrando sus colmillos y se abalanzó a paso rápido en contra de Genda. Elevó sus manos para chocar contra su oponente, quien sólo sonrió al verle aproximarse, se preparó al tiempo que su gesto se descomponía en una mueca de duda. No se movió y al producirse el choque de bestias, sus brazos se contrajeron y escuchó el crujir de sus huesos. Osamu le dedicó un gesto de superioridad, al tiempo que ejercía presión, tratando de derribarle, pero su cuerpo, era endemoniadamente un monolito, anclado y estático

Le había roto sus brazos.

Se alejó, soltando las extremidades rotas, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando con asombró la escena ante él. La sombra alargada que yacía bajo los pies de Genda, estaba deformada, cortada en varios lados. Su nivel de sorpresa fue tal, al grado de no emitir sonido alguno. Se quedó allí estático. Los gritos de Sakuma resonaron en el salón de baile, haciendo un hermoso eco, la acústica del lugar era asombrosa. Dejó la pequeña figura en sus brazos para poder alcanzar a su compañero.

—¡Koujiro!

—¡Maestro!

El castaño se desplomó; aún consiente. El demonio lo tomó entre sus brazos, mirando con presurosa preocupación las heridas producidas. Lo vio ante él; No se movió, su cuerpo se aferró al piso mismo como si la gravedad le jugara una mala pasada. Le llamó varias veces, desesperado, mientras la sangre empapaba sus ropas y el perfecto -pulido- piso del salón.

—¡No me importa lo que me digan!— La mirada de Sakuma se posó en el par de vampiros, bramó con ira reprimida, apretando los dientes, haciendo vano esfuerzo en contener emociones—¡Los voy a matar!

Tras el gritó ahogado, el silenció sentenció la atmosfera. Se miraron por un par de segundos, intentando saber que había pasado; porque ambos desconocían a ciencia cierta porque el general no se había movido de su lugar o puesto resistencia alguna. Sakuma enredó a su amante entre sus brazos, en un gesto, por extremo: Protector. Les enfocó y susurró el hechizo que recurrentemente usaba para manipular la gravedad. Sus labios se movieron y al dar fin a la última frase, sus palabras se quedaron entre los dientes. Tembló ligeramente sintiendo un par de dedos rozarle el cuello, por debajo de sus ropas. Dudó si voltear o no. Su gesto palideció, sudando frio y las gotas resbalaron por sus cienes, sintiendo que algo le atravesaba el pecho, ahora sí: Le robaban el alma. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el éxtasis que experimento por un par de segundos cesó, _eso_ que le había atravesado, ahora se deslizaba por el piso, como serpiente escurridiza tras huir de un enemigo; regresando a su cueva, en su caso, al cuerpo de Ryuuji inerte por su hechizo.

Arqueó la ceja, sin dejar de salir de su estado de extraña excitación. El sonido agudo de la risa del vástago pequeño pareció como un par de arpegios haciendo la escena más ligera. Se incorporó lentamente, retando las leyes gravitatorias a las cuales Sakuma le había condenado. Observó a la figura incorporándose como una muñeca con la cuerda recién halada. Un títere arrastrado por los hilos de su amo. El gestó le pareció tan mecánico pero a la vez encantador, que olvido por una fracción de segundo el cuerpo en sus brazos, al chiquillo en sus espaldas, y a la bestia enfrente de él.

—Él me lo prometió— cantó al aire—, que te mataría, perra— Osamu le miró por encima del hombro, con un gesto apacible, tratando de ocultar su desconcierto ante la serie de escenas que se presentaban frente a sus ojos. Ryuuji se posó a su lado, y aquel escalofrió que experimentó momentos antes, le invadió nuevamente

—Acabemos con él— limitó a decir su compañero de huida.

—Claro…— le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, dando un pequeño asentimiento. Apretó al conejo entre sus brazos, al cual protegía celosamente, tras este gesto de amor, lo apartó de sí, elevándolo a la altura de su cabeza, sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos. Y lo dejo en el piso, entre él y su compañero—, le agradas— dijo a lo que Osamu le dedico una mirada llena de duda— este es mi secreto— posó un dedo en sus labios—, nadie debe de saber de él. Será de los pocos en saber su nombre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se testigo del poder… — sus ojos se posaron en las tres figuras demoniacas y en el líquido bermellón en piso. Su gestó en ensombreció, ensanchando sus sonrisa, que para entonces se trasformó en una mueca—. Del amo de la Tormenta Géminis ¡REIZE!—exclamó elevando su brazo izquierdo.

La pequeña figura a sus pies tembló. De ella, una sombra se expandió llenando el gran salón con una bruma negruzca, espesa y por demás densa. Aquel perfil se delineó ante ellos, en una mancha humanoide, se apreciaron las extremidades superiores e inferiores, el dorso y una cabeza en punta, rodeada de oscuridad, una sombra andante sin rostro.

Está por demás decir, que Sakuma trató de evitar que se acercara, exclamando más de un conjuro, la bruma no desapareció, _Reize_ no retrocedió, y lo único seguro era su fin. Miyabino se aferró a su espalda, tratando de encontrar un refugió, pero la sombra acercarse a ellos les heló la sangre.

—_¡Gravira!—_ exclamó tratando de manipular el entornó y el cuerpo que tenía enfrente de él.

—Que estúpido es— dijo el Midorikawa sonriente, mirando como la sangre del chico del parche manchaba el piso—. La sombra no tiene gravedad. Carece de masa y volumen. De donde vengo existe un dicho que dice: _Cuando veas el resplandor en mis ojos, sabrás que tu fin ha llegado_.

Osamu se limitó a mirarle de reojo. Ese chico: No era tan estúpido como parecía.

VII

Limpió la comisura de sus labios, relamiendo aún la poca sangre que quedaba en ellos. Dejó caer el cuerpo, ahora seco, del treceavo demonio, del cual se había alimentado; Particularmente la sangre de demonio no era de su agrado, se la hacía fuerte al grado de tirar en lo amargo. Siendo simples guardias, no le aportaban poder o algo en particular.

Estaba satisfecho. Pero no recuperado. Incluso sintió que volvería toda la sangre en cualquier momento.

Retiró la molesta camisa, llena de sangre, la dejo caer delicadamente sobre aquellos cuerpos destazados y secos a su alrededor. Tomó suavemente la pequeña trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y la enrosco en su cuello, así, no le estovaría en batalla. Rozó con sus delgados dedos la zona, notando como ya no llevaba su amada cadena. Gruñó con enfado y fastidio. Saldría de allí, la información que le había proporcionado era totalmente falsa; retornaría a Japón –quisiera o no- a reiniciar la búsqueda, pero antes iría por la cabeza del responsable y por el cuerpo de Sakuma.

Miró la escena desde el balcón, aquel sujeto de las cadenas estaba completamente desprevenido. Dio un pequeño salto y subió al barandal, calculó la distancia y de un impulso de lanzó encima de él.

Empuñó la Katana con ambas manos, por sobre su cabeza, listo para partirlo en dos.

El metal resonó y ambas armas cantaron siendo una.

El estoque relució, brillando al igual que su portador. El de rastas estaba frente a él, protegiendo la espalda de Fudou, quien seguía pasmado ante la presencia del de ojos grises. Su sonrisa era una mueca confiada, detuvo el ataque empuñando su elegante espada con una sola mano.

Grand dio un par de pasos atrás sin bajar la guardia. Le miró con resentimiento, curvado la línea de las cejas. El verde de sus ojos se había tornado en un bermellón brillante y siniestro.

—¡Akio!—Exclamó el lentes dorados—¡Akio responde!— contemplo la figura de aquel vampiro que le había robado el sueño noche tras noche. Escudriñó cada una de sus facciones, sin dudas, los pocos dibujos de tinta que sobrevivieron con el tiempo no le hacía justicia a su infernal belleza. Darle la espalda, ahora que se había alimentado podría ser su error más fatal—¡Akio, no le mires a los ojos!— el pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza, mirándole, oliéndolo, su sonrisa de curvo—¡Te robara tu energía!—

—Parece que nos conoces muy bien— llamó Grand.

—Te sorprendería saberlo, Kira Hiroto.

El gesto del pelirrojo se contrajo.

—A ti también te cortaré en varias piezas— articuló entre dientes.

—Será un honor.

Se lanzó en una rápida estocada que el pelirrojo logro esquivar, aún ofuscado por las palabras salidas de sus labios, blandió su sable, tratando de contrarrestar la serie de pequeños ataques que habían comenzado por parte del de rastas. Dos, tres, cuatro. Retrocedió varios metros. Su estoque parecía ser más rápido que su brazo. Tan elegante que incluso la capa que portaba bailaba con cada movimiento. De tener su amada Gaía en manos, esa podría ser una perfecta danza de espadas.

Frenó en seco al ver una pequeña pausa en el ataque del castaño, se abalanzó en un tenaz movimiento, blandiendo el sable, tratando del partirle en dos, justo de frente, pero la espada ropera volvió a interponerse en su camino, quebrando la insignificante katana; no se sorprendió, de hecho su gestó seguía frio y armonioso. Kidou sonrió para sí.

—Me pregunto sí… — el de lentes bajó el arma, sin cuidado— de ser la famosa Gaía, mi espada hubiera sobrevivo a ese ataque.

—El sable no importa— empuñó el objeto roto a la altura de su rostro, miró la figura de Burn incorporándose en el reflejo de esta—. Si está rota o no, eso es irrelevante. Lo importante es la técnica.

—Kenjutsu; Estilo Kira; la espada…hizo una pausa, admirando su reacción—_ Alpha Noir Omega White_; Grand de Génesis. Tenía la Fe puesta en ti—le apuntó con la espada, tomó posición de ataque, posando su mano izquierda en la espalda y flexionando sus rodillas.

—Sabes demasiado.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

Dio por segunda vez una estocada. Pero su blanco se movió, dando paso a una llamarada, grande y potente, logró cortar el fuego con su espada, creyendo con eso librarse de un ataque. De las flamas, lo único que logró ver fue el brazo de Grand emerger entre ellas y su puño estrellándose contra su rostro. Se tambaleo, soltando la espada, al tiempo de recibir un izquierdaso; Un segundo puñetazo, que logro hacerle retroceder varios pasos, chocando con la espalda de Fudou, sacándolo del trance en el proceso.

—¡Qué demonios!— Logró articular Fudou, sacudiendo su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, y viró su cabeza chocando miradas con las de Kidou, sus lentes habían caído de su rostro, mostrando unos voraces rubíes—¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Levántate!

—¡Por poco y mueres y lo primero que haces es gritarme!

—¡Burn, toma a Gazell, vámonos de aquí!— Exclamó de pelirrojo a pelirrojo. Gracias a la confusión Burn fue más veloz y tomó entre brazos la finita figura del ser de hielo. No tardó mucho y al estar al lado de Grand se dispusieron a dar la vuelta y correr a la entrada. Tan cerca y tan lejos de su punto para salvar su partida como en un mal juego en el que se había involucrado. Estiro sus brazos

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, resonando como viejas cadenas oxidadas. Le olió y su gesto se deformó en asco. El olor más particular y propio de un demonio de alto rango; carne podrida. Escuchó el grito gutural de su compañero, dejando caer al Gazell de sus brazos y devolviendo la carne que antes había consumido. Se alejó de ellos chocando con una de las columnas. No paraba de vomitar. Gazell le miro con la ceja enarcada, observando de reojo como la niebla de la noche se colaba en la habitación y varias figuras se emergían de la puerta.

—Ahora sí estamos jodidos— pronunció Grand retrocediendo varios pasos, quedando a la par de él. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo, como sí trataran de encontrar la respuesta el uno con el otro.

—¡Buenas noches caballeros!— Dijo el ser que encabezaba el pequeño grupo de demonios. Ocultando sus facciones bajo una túnica rojiza. Alto y delgado— veo que he llegado a tiempo a esta pequeña reunión— rió con egolatría. Se desprendió de la capucha, dejando su largo cabello rubio flotar ligeramente. Fudou y Kidou se incorporaron de golpe, las cadenas volvieron a hacerse presente, tomando a los tres vampiros por el cuello, sin hacer presión, solo reteniéndoles—. Mis queridos niños, son unos descorteses, dos de mis invitados estaban perdidos en el jardín, por suerte Demonio les encontró y los trajo de vuelta a esta celebración, pero por favor; No sean groseros.

Tras la figura de autoridad, aquel que correspondía al nombre de Demonio, de rebelde caballera castaña, con rastas hasta la cintura, y apacibles –aburridas- orbes cafés; sostenía en sus brazos la pequeña figura de Ryuuji, inconsciente y con semblante pacifico, apoyando sobre el pecho de este. Un poco más atrás, un pequeño grupo de guardias trataban de sostener el tosco cuerpo de Osamu.

—Veo que ha sido una fiesta algo agitada — admiró su alrededor, los demonios muertos, la sangre y el lugar deteriorado tras la batalla—. Pero me siento afortunado de que al fin estoy un paso más cerca. Kidou—llamó.

—¡Si, señor!

—Lleven a nuestros invitados a mi despacho. Será un verdadero placer hablar de negocios. Fudou: Haz que limpien todo esto—hizo un ademán con la mano, y se encamino, ignorando la presencia de Grand ante él. No le miró, y eso le enfureció. Demonio le siguió al igual que el resto de los guardias.

—¡Si, Mi señor Kageyama!— entonaron al unísono.

Fudou resopló molesto, haló al trio como animales directo al matadero. Obligándoles a seguirle, Grand ayudo a Gazell rodeando su cuerpo con sus extremidades, mientras que Burn les seguía un poco más atrás con un semblante descompuesto y pálido. Tambaleándose de momentos. El castaño sacó de entre su capa la punta de las cadenas y se las entregó a Kidou.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— le cuestionó el de rastas.

—Lo único que quiero es que acabe este maldito día de mierda— respondió, dando un par de pasos a la derecha para recoger las gafas que se le habían caído a su compañero momentos antes. Se las colocó e hizo un ademán con su cabeza.

—Te ves ridículo— dijo sin expresión en su rostro. Se estaba burlando de él y darle ventaja era un grave error.

—Lo dice quien las usa— rio ligeramente. Ladeando la cabeza.

—Estás loco— no evitó esbozar una mueca tonta—. Te hace falta dormir— se sonrieron—, anda, limpia esto y ve a dormir— le entregó las gafas volviéndoselas a colocar. Dirigió su atención a los pequeños animales, quienes ignoraban la escena—. Andando— a diferencia de su compañero, este no jaló las cadenas, sólo comenzó su andar, esperando que le siguieran por voluntad propia.

—Tienes mucho tiempo libre— pronunció Grand mirando la espalda del castaño

—Es mi trabajo.

—Me parece curioso que alguien de tan alto nivel le preste atención a un quinteto de vampiros, mas corrientes que comunes— miró a su alrededor, dibujando un mapa mental en su cabeza— ¿Qué deseas?

—Todas tus preguntas… — hizo una pausa breve. Mirando de reojo a un grupo de guardias que salían del salón de baile con lo que parecía ser Sakuma y Genda en brazos; Corrían frenéticamente de un lugar a otro tratando de pedir ayuda. Mover o no los cuerpos podía ser un gran error. Miyabino salió del salón, ayudado por un cadete de cabellera rubia y rebelde. Le abrazaba, cubriéndolo con una frazada. Se miraron, y al notar las tres presencias tras de él, se escondió en el pecho de su compañero. Temblando—, serán respondidas pronto… son más fuertes de lo que pensé— terminó en su susurró.

Dejó atrás la escena, levemente preocupado por sus compañeros. Sakuma y Genda, eran, sin duda de los más fuertes dentro de toda la armada. Llevaban varios cientos de años trabajando a la par y sabía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces. Torció la boca tratando de contener su frustración.

Sus grandes creaciones –Hallazgos en realidad- eran infinitamente más fuertes de lo que creyó. Pasó una parte de su tiempo escuchando del folclor de la vieja Europa, las tierras orientales y el nuevo continente. De un momento a otro los Vampiros se habían expandido como la peste por todo el mundo. Poco a poco, los "Dioses"; se habían encargado de exterminar toda la población posible de estos seres.

Tras aquel diluvió que el Dios del Trueno; de los cielos y rey de reyes, mandó para destruir a cierto porcentaje de la población humana. Notaron que estos extraños seres sobrevivían; no obedecían sus mandatos, pero tampoco los de la muerte; del Dios de inframundo, del juicio. –Y cabe mencionar que aquel amante vengativo- y de la noche. Los Vampiros iban en contra de toda regla natural y retaban la ley universal de la vida: La misma muerte. Inmortales, inteligentes y peligrosos, por un tiempo, ser un hijo de la noche se había convertido en el peor de los escenarios: Pero era aún más abominable, extraño y por mas decir: Especial. Ser un hijo de "Rabdos"; un **Híbrido.**

Atrás de él, tres híbridos caminaban, como quien es sentenciado a la milla verde.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Nota— **_Y hasta aquí. Joder, maldigo la Universidad por quitarme tanto tiempo; pasé por periodo de exámenes y fue tan stresante, pero todo salió como esperaba. Bueno, me divertí bastante durante las peleas, No tenía planeado mostrar los poderes de los demás tan rápido, me quería esperar a algo grande, pero pues, tendré tiempo de pulir sus habilidades. Yo espero ya el próximo capitulo terminar de explicar las dudas e ir de lleno a la trama. Pero vale, gracias por leer~_

**§ L**exington **R**abdos **H. §**

Editado:** 14 de Julio del 2013, 10:00 PM**


	4. Chapter III: Child's garden

**Género—** **AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi** (HirotoXRyuujiXOsamu, NagumoXSuzuno, GendaXSakuma, FudouXKidou y contando)** Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Fantasía.**

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Nota— **¡Al fin libre! Por fin vacaciones. Lo que necesitaba. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero como mi sistema es cuatrimestral, ando prácticamente siempre en exámenes y evaluaciones. Así que no tengo mucho tiempo para poder escribir. Pero este capitulo es más largo. A lo que voy, ¿Prefieren episodios cortos pero actualizaciones continuas? ó ¿Episodios largos pero algo tardados? Duda existencial. Temo que este chapi no es tan "woah"; como el anterior, pero pues, lo bueno ya casi comienza. Sin mas…

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**S**acro culto

III.- **"Child's garden" **

By: **Lexington Rabdos**

* * *

Un día, te encuentras a punto de alcanzar ese objetivo que te llevo más de 100 años; al siguiente eres casi devorado por un Lycan, y en ese momento, te encuentras sentado en una elegante sala, bebiendo una copa de la más fina sangre de "virgen" –desconfiaba del origen, las vírgenes estaba muy cotizadas hoy en día-. Y te preguntas. ¿Cómo diablos llegaste allí?

Un gran despacho, con sillones mullidos color negro, de terciopelo fino. Dos largos, y uno principal. En el centro yacía una pequeña mesa, en dónde fueron colocados pastelillos en una torre hermosamente decorada que logró llamar la atención de Ryuuji, quien devoraba cada uno de esas pequeñas piezas rellenas de materia gris –en palabras de los sirvientes-

Grand escudriñó de arriba abajo a este tal Demonio Strada que momentos antes se había presentado con él. Tenía sus manos posadas en las largas piernas de Gazell aplicando algo de magia negra, curando sus heridas.

Se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo de la copa, delineando con la mirada sus facciones y sus ojos, ahora verdes. Se movió en su lugar incomodo por la nueva prenda que llevaba encima, un saco negro y camisa blanca que le habían dado tras la pelea. El sonido del chasquido llamó su atención, desviando su mirada al otro pelirrojo en la sala, sentado en el sillón principal. Encendió otro cigarrillo con la punta de sus dedos, siendo el numero veintitrés en un periodo de hora y cuarto. Estaba nervioso, lo notó por como su pie titilaba molesto, rompiendo el sonido de lugar. Su copa temblaba en su mano y sólo había bebido un par de sorbos. El gran pelinegro parecía dormitar, completamente recargado en el sillón, los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

—¿Duele?— le cuestionó Demonio al peliblanco. Haciendo presión en su pierna.

—No— dijo secamente, sin cambiar el ceño serio en sus facciones.

—¿Y ahora?

—Tampoco.

—Bien — sonrió para sí. —He terminado.

Tomó del sillón un pequeño libro negro, que anteriormente había usado, recitando un par de hechizos para poder curar la lesión del vampiro. Acomodó su cabello, dando media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. Dejando solos al quinteto.

—¡Bien, se ha largado, vámonos!- Exclamó Burn exhalando una gran bocanada de su tabaco. Ryuuji y Grand se limitaron a verle de reojo.

—¡Eres idiota! —Intervino Gazell —, ¿Lo sabes?

—¡Repítelo!

—¡Qué eres idiota!— exclamó lanzándole la copa que Grand tenía en sus manos, un rápido movimiento que saco al ojiverde de sus pensamientos. Burn logró cubrirse con su mano izquierda, la copa tronó, derramando la sangre por su extremidad, su chaqueta y parte de su rostro. Esté sólo le sonrió, limpiando el líquido de su rostro con su lengua, larga y bipartida. Como la de un reptil. —No le encuentro la gracia. — arqueó una ceja.

— Creo que no soy el único tenso aquí.— Lamió su mano.

—Ustedes dos me tensan a mí — dijo Ryuuji quedito entre un pequeño puchero. Terminó su bocado de una mordida.

—Irnos ahora ya no es una opción. — Osamu salió de su letargo y tronó su cuello. —Nos volverían a atrapar.

—¡Oh si, si! — Sonrió Burn inhalando de golpe todo su cigarrillo — ¡Quedémonos a la fiesta del té en este jardín de infantes! — Se puso de pie, las cenizas cayeron al piso. Tomó una copa vacía de la pequeña de mesa del centro, la llenó de sangre de una pequeña jarra de cristal cortado. Se arrodillo frente a Grand, éste arqueó una ceja —¡Oh, caballero! — Canturreó — Usted disculpe la rudeza de este animal, que desperdició su bebida, permítame ofrecerle un poco más.

Ryuuji río divertido ante la escena. Le pareció enternecedora la cara de ambos pelirrojos, Burn parecía sonreír forzadamente mientras que el otro sólo tomaba la copa rolando sus ojos. El peliverde tomó la copa frente a él y discretamente vertió el contenido a un lado del sillón. Carraspeó su garganta, llamando la atención de trio frente a él.

—¿Qué?— respondió tajantemente Burn.

Ryuuji ladeo la cabeza, pestañando un par de veces, moviendo la copa ligeramente. Algo parecido a una risita se escuchó.-Más bien un ratón, pensó Osamu-

—Sírvete tú — escupió volviendo su vista a Gazell. El semblante del peliverde cambió por una facción de segundos. Apretó sus labios, cuando la copa en su mano se rompió del cuello. Su sangre cayó lentamente a la alfombra y entre sus dedos.

—Diablos…— susurró llevando su mano a sus labios, lamiendo su propia sangre.

Faltaba poco para decir, que los ojos de Grand se habían desorbitado de sus cuencas. Aspiró todo lo que pudo, saboreando ese olor que llegó a él. Dio un suspiró de golpe, debía admitir que todo ese olor dulzón que le rodeaba era para él; una barrea que acaba de ser destruida por la –grandiosa- grosería de Burn. Acero, brillante, un poco de lana, quizás, bastante diluida, que a pesar de no poder verle claramente, juraría que era de un color brillante. No soltó su copa, no se movió de su lugar, ni un cabello se desacomodó. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, por inercia sus ojos se desviaron a la figura a su lado. Ese enorme sujeto, Osamu, recordó. Se perdió en sus particulares ojos, negros como un pantano, con una luna naranja sobre de él. No había visto un par de orbes así en varios cientos de años.

Dejo de respirar en ese inter, y ambos permanecieron quietos, negándose a parpadear, como si eso de alguna manera u otra arreglara la tensión que se hacía palpable entre ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Se dejaron de ver y se concentraron en la figura de Kidou, que entraba presuroso con varias carpetas en sus manos, ignorando a los vampiros. Colocó su carga en el escritorio que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. Velozmente, se acercó a uno de los paneles de los muros, en dónde estaban varios estantes de libros. Tomó dos, y de igual forma lo colocó en el centro del escritorio. Apresurado como alma en pleno juicio, sacó de las gavetas dos copas finamente cortadas, y una licorera; arregló la presentación de todo. Su atención de giró a dos figuras nuevas entrando presurosos, uno alto, fornido, de cabello grisáceo corto, y el otro de largo cabello dorado, ligeramente levantado, ambos vistiendo las misma ropas que todos los cadetes, que tiempo atrás habían exterminado. "Ya viene, ya viene" se decían, acomodando todo a su alrededor. Ayudaron al de rastas a limpiar lo más que pudieron.

Los 5 invitados solo miraron de forma silenciosa la curiosa escena siguiendo con sus miradas el acto que se presentaba.

El de larga cabellera se acercó a lo que parecía ser una chimenea, acomodó desesperado los pequeños leños de forma que quedaran uno sobre otro. Hizo un pequeño sonido con la boca, muy cercano a un siseo y de entre sus hebras una figurilla delgada sobresalió, escaló por su espalda y llegó hasta su hombro: Un pequeño dragón rojizo, de alitas pequeñas y cabeza chata. Su dueño le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza y este asintió, produciendo un ruido semejante a un gruñido. Bajó de su amo, y se posó al frente de la chimenea y trato de prenderla con una pequeña llamarada. Falló y lo intentó por segunda vez, sin éxito alguno. Exhalo nervioso. Apretó ligeramente al dragón del pecho, en un intento desesperado en producir fuego. Kidou se acercó rápidamente al chico, tomó la dragón y jaló de su pequeña cola, lo que hizo que eructara y con ello, una llamarada considerable que encendió los leños.

—¡Gracias, Maestro!— le sonrió.

—Date prisa, y limpia el piso— dijo señalando la alfombra bajo a los vampiros. Esté cruzó miradas son su maestro, temiendo lo peor —No vayas a cortarte.

Este le obedeció, como no queriendo la cosa. Se acercó con sigilo recogiendo uno a uno los pedazos esparcidos por el piso. Paró primero por el lugar dónde Ryuuji le miraba curioso, moviendo sus pies de lugar para poder darle paso, terminó y colocó los pedazos en la mesa para seguir con los que estaba alrededor de Burn.

Parecían preparar la llegada de alguien importante. Por la velocidad sobrehumana en que habían acomodado la habitación, y el hedor que se comenzó a sentir, no podía ser otro que el amo y señor del castillo.

Al acabar sus labores, los dos cadetes desaparecieron de la escena y Kidou sólo permaneció de pie a lado del gran escritorio. Su postura era firme, mirando al frente. Las puertas de cerraron y la silla que estaba en el escritorio giró sobre de sí, dando paso a ese sujeto de cabello dorados.

—¡Buenas noches caballeros! — sonrió haciendo un ademan con sus manos —¡Bienvenidos sean, a mi humilde morada!—

Un silenció se formó entre ambos bandos. Le miraron con recelo tratando de asimilar la velocidad con la que se había presentado ante ellos. El pelirrojo llevo en acto reflejo la mano a su rostro, tratando de contener el olor penetrante del demonio.

—Veo que son algo callados. — bufó mirándoles de forma divertida. —¡Pero vamos, que esta ocasión es de celebrarse!

—Yo no le encuentro lo festivo a la ocasión — dijo Ryuuji apretando su pequeño conejo.

—Si no es molestia, _señor_, — siseó Grand recargándose en su lugar — Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual estamos celebrando.

El demonio soltó una carcajada, que estremeció el lugar. Aplaudió animado, y se dirigió a Kidou

—¡Qué buen trabajo, Kidou!— le dio una palmada en la espalda, que el del rastas no supo interpretar —Son más civilizados de lo que creí. —La figura a su lado asintió. —Es la primera vez que tengo el placer y gracia de estar en la presencia de los hijos de Rabdos.

Grand enarcó una ceja ante al comentario, y sintió la mirada penetrante de Burn sobre de él.

—¿Hijos de Rabdos?— cuestionó Ryuuji ladeando la cabeza —Nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

—Es un terminó devaluado — Grand le miró de reojo —Hoy en día pocos conocen esa palabra. Veo que has pasado mucho tiempo estudiando. —le dirigió la palabra a Kidou— Me pregunto qué otras cosas interesantes sabrás.

—Es su trabajo, caballeros. Es mi hombre de confianza. — río ligeramente, tomando en sus manos uno de los folders frente de él —Pero vayamos al grano. Mi nombre de Kageyama. Uno de los señores del Infierno. Adagio es mi ciudad, el hermoso lugar en dónde hoy nos encontramos. Este es mi hogar, el castillo de la dulce Dulcamara. Y hoy vengo a solicitar de sus servicios.

—¿Servicios?— Gazell quien hasta ahora había conservado su boca sellada, hablo cruzando sus piernas, mostrándolas descaradamente, lo que provoco un respingo en Burn.

—¿Servicios? — Sonrió Grand — Lo siento pero soy mi propio jefe. No trabajo para nadie.

—Kiyama… Kira Hiroto — intervino Kidou, tomando un pequeño archivo en sus manos, lo abrió y pronunció algunas palabras — Descendiente del clan Gaía, criado por la familia Kira, un clan de asesinos a sueldo. Fundador del clan Génesis y actual dueño de la millonaria empresa Kira, dueños de Japón y parte del continente asiático. Esas fueron tus últimas dos vidas, en tu primera vida fuiste-

—¡Entiendo el punto!— arrancó parte de la tapicería, poniéndose de pie. —¡Sabes mucho, sí! ¡Pero no permitiré que hables mal de clan Kira! –siseó, el peliblando haló de él, y lo regreso al sillón de sentón.

—Cálmate — susurró — Lo que estos bastardos quieren…

—No saben nada,— le miró por el rabillo del ojo —lo que ustedes saben, es ¡Nada!

—Puedo seguir si así lo deseas. —Terció el de rastas —O pueden escuchar lo que mi maestro les viene a ofrecer. — Cedió la palabra al demonio en el escritorio.

El pelirrojo se limitó a cruzar los brazos, molesto.

—Ustedes saben… — hizo una pausa, abriendo el pequeño libro ante él — De dónde vienen…

Los cinco permanecieron en silencio.

—_Cuando la nada era todo y a la vez no era nada. La oscuridad y la luz, se conocieron. Un ser de oscuridad, y una entidad de luz. Masculino y femenino. Ellos crearon a 7 seres; 4 varones y 3 doncellas. Los Dioses. Como regalo a su nacimiento, crearon la tierra, para que ellos reinaran. Pero como era solo una, entre hermanos se repartieron los territorios: Los cielos y los mares; dejando al menor, la tarea de cuidar el inframundo, el mundo de los muertos. Las hermanas, se repartieron las tareas; la sabiduría y las estaciones. Pero la tierra estaba vacía. Y sus padres, crearon para ellos a los humanos. Adán y Eva y un pequeño jardín era donde vivían. En el centro de ese hermoso paraíso, se encontraban un árbol, del cual nacía el fruto de la sabiduría. Curiosos, los humanos comieron de él, y el Dios de los cielos les desterró. Los humanos, expulsados del paraíso conocieron el pecado, tuvieron dos hijos: Caín y Abel. Pero; al ser Caín un ser lleno de rencor y envidia hacia su hermano, le asesinó cuando era apenas un adolescente. Y el padre de los Dioses miró esto con malos ojos, y le condeno a caminar eternamente en la tierra, alimentándose de la sangre de las criaturas que allí vivían. Ustedes descienden de él… aunque_ —pauso para admirar las expresiones de escepticismo en sus rostros. _— Existió un vampiro; años después de nombre Rabdos, que reto las leyes escritas por Caín, y se relacionó con una humana. Del cual nació un niño; mitad humano… mitad vampiro. Aquel pequeño, podía vivir en la luz, moverse entre las sombras, alimentarse de sangre y carne, y nunca morir. Al enterarse de esto, los 7 superiores; se ordenó matar a todo hibrido posible, pero Rabdos se había relacionado con cuanta mujer pudo. Y a esa orgía de sangre, se la llamó: **"La noche en que las estrellas se detuvieron"**. Se exterminó toda la descendencia de Rabdos, pero desde ese entonces el terminó quedo escrito en piedra._

El silenció era casi total, de no ser por el crujir del fuego en la chimenea. Ryuuji se movió inquieto en su lugar, Osamu permanecía callado, analizando la situación.

—Dime algo que no sepa — dijo Burn divertido. Gazell por su parte escucho atento lo antes dicho, inclinó su cuerpo esperando a que Kageyama siguiera el relato.

—_Con el tiempo, la tierra se fue llenando de seres especiales, aparte de los humanos. Seres caprichos de los dioses. Sirenas, hadas, ninfas, brujos, hombres lobo… ¡Toda clase de ser inimaginable!_ — Levantó los brazos con parsimonia — _¡Pero!; los vampiros iban más allá de todo, porque ellos no estaban bajo el control de los Dioses, ellos iban más allá de todo… porque no respetan la ley natural de la vida: La muerte. Los humanos, no eran seres realmente inteligentes, ¡Barbaros que se comían unos a los otros! Se devoraban como animales_—Burn enarcó una ceja, riendo divertido por lo bajo — _Y el Dios de los cielos, envió un gran diluvió, donde extermino a la gran mayoría de seres vivientes… ¡Pero cual fue su sorpresa! Descubrió que aquellas pequeñas escorias sobrevivieron. Frustrado por su falló, entre los hermanos decidieron hacer una pequeña competencia: Quien matara más Vampiros, sería el gobernante indiscutible de la tierra. Esa fue la primera gran caza de vampiros a la cual se llamo-_

—La caza de ojos rojos — susurró Burn — Insisto, dime algo que no sepa. Si vienes a darme clases de historia, temo decir que puedo contarla mejor con mis palabras, que con tu estúpido libro.

—Mi querido joven. — Menciona encantado —Te puedo asegurar que mi oferta les interesara. Si acaso me permites terminar; esto es lo que deseo. —Cerró el pequeño libro colocándolo sobre sus piernas. —_La cacería duró 56 años, los 4 dioses varones tomaron esto como un salvaje juego, en dónde, el señor de los muertos parecía estar ganando, llenando sus filas de almas condenadas a la eternidad. Tras esta carnicería, pocos fueron los vampiros que sobrevivieron, a estos se les llaman "Los antiguos"; ellos se encargaron de volver a reconstruir sus clanes. Al ver la pequeña competencia enferma, Su padre, decidió arrebatarles la Tierra, y fue entonces cuando ésta se convirtió en terreno neutral. Ningún Dios varón podía tener jurisdicción. Con el tiempo nuevas religiones llegaron, creadas por los humanos para justificar la falta de sus entidades. La diosa de la victoria, como también se le conoce a su madre; creo seres de luz, que cuidaban a los humanos de los seres de la noche, y la Bestia, el padre, creo a sus hijos, quienes velaban por el orden en la tierra. Ángeles y Demonios encargados de cuidar de los humanos. Un poco extraño; si me lo preguntan. _— Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, palpándola —_Hace algunos miles de años. Ambas entidades desaparecieron, dejaron a cargo a sus respectivos poderes, la seguridad de los niveles del cielo y las ciudades del infierno._

—Desde entonces — dijo Kidou — El infierno se ha regido por siete ciudades, siendo Adagio la tercera en poder. El paraíso está compuesto por siete niveles políticos dónde, el rango es lo que importa. El cielo es dónde vive el Dios del trueno, El mundo de los muertos dónde reina el Señor del jardín infernal, Los mares dónde habita el Rey de los océanos y la Zona cero, terreno del oráculo de la guerra. Los 4 hermanos correspondientes a los elementos de la creación. La Tierra es un lugar neutral, sin ley más que la misma que los humanos han escrito.

—Pero ustedes — cortó en seco el demonio —No obedecen a esas reglas. Viven como quieren. —Tomó los archivos frente de él y los hojeo sin mucho interés. —Es, esa cualidad a que yo busco. Se pueden mover en cualquier de los reinos y las zonas. Sus cuerpos son maldiciones andantes o pruebas de que los "milagros" existen. —Soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Al momento, Kidou tomo entre sus manos los pequeños archivos y le entrego uno a cada uno.

Miraron con desconcierto el contenido. Grand, dejo de respirar al momento en que sus sangre corría el doble de rápido dentro de su ser.

* * *

Avanzó a paso rápido a la parte más profunda del castillo: Los calabozos. Había escuchado el rumor de que Atsuya había sido vencido por ese quinteto de Vampiros, cosa que le pareció por demás errónea. Vencer al peliverde y al enorme sujeto le había resultado un juego de niños. 3 segundos y ambos estaban en el piso. Dio un par de vueltas al asunto y no se encontraba explicación. Llegó a su destino, una gran puerta de acero reforzada, pauso un poco, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Dio un largo suspiro y empujó la puerta.

La figura que vio postrada sobre la cama le heló la sangre. Volvió a perder su aliento, pasmado y estático, trató de articular palabra, estiró su brazo, como intentar alcanzarle desde la posición en la que estaba.

—Triste, cierto, Demonio.— dijo una gruesa voz a su lado. Viró su vista rápidamente y choco con las orbes oscuras de uno de sus colegas. —No ha recuperado la conciencia, pero se salvará. —llevo su mano hasta su cabello castaño, ligeramente rizado y lo revolvió con frustración.

—Jimon, ¿Qué paso?

—Le arrancaron las extremidades superiores y un ojo; tiene la mandíbula dislocada, 3 costillas rotas, la pierna derecha igualmente rota, un ligero derrame interno, varias contusiones. —Analizó el cuerpo frente a ellos, cubierto por una sabana violeta. —Pero, vivirá.

—¿Cómo fue que paso?

—Son fuertes

—¡Imposible! — Exclamó— Yo mismo vencí a dos de ellos en los jardines.

—Sí, los venciste— le miró de reojo— después de pelar contra Atsuya y masacrar a la mitad del castillo, sin tomar en cuenta que no se han alimentado ¡Bravo!— aplaudió de forma descarada — ¡Qué gran trabajo!

Mordió su labio inferior, estaba consciente de que la tensión en el castillo se podía percibir. Todos estaban en colapso total. Sakuma y Genda eran intervenidos en ese momento. Se lamentó por su compañero del parche. Al pasar junto a los salones de curación pudo oír sus gritos: Escuchó que le habían dislocado los brazos y las piernas, junto con la cadera. Como un muñeco de plastilina a merced del sol de mediodía; y había que tener una fuerza sobre humana para poder torcer su cuerpo de tal manera, que, del platinado solo quedo un nudo sin forma tendido en el piso. El castaño, por su parte corrió con mejor suerte y sólo tenía los brazos rotos, nada fuera de lo normal en batalla.

¡Malditos! Pensó para sí, caminando hasta el cuerpo del Lycan, le miró con cautela las heridas: Parte de su rostro era cubierto con vendas, recién cambiadas, de las cuales escapaban un par de mechones color salmón. Su dorso estaba cubierto por vendas y más vendas. Tomó ligeramente las sabanas, y las levanto para ver el resto del cuerpo: La soltó de golpe al ver el tronco, delgado y maltrecho.

—Malditos…— susurró.

—Esto es lo que pasa — llamó su atención —Cuando nos metemos con fuerzas que no conocemos.

Dio un largo suspiro.

—Quizás… sea la verdad.

* * *

Quedó estático en su lugar, se tensó y su espalda se enderezó. Miró una y otra vez las palabras escritas en esas hojas marrones. Leyó y levantó la vista a sus compañeros, curioso de sus reacciones. Parecía ser una situación similar. El peliblanco a su lado cerró el documento y lo arrojo a la mesa. Ladeó su cuerpo y llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza recargándose al filo del sillón. Lo estaba pensando.

—Esto que está aquí — Llamó Osamu alzando la vista —Será al terminar el trabajo.

—En su defecto — respondió el de rastas — No sólo pase tiempo buscándoles, sino que: Ofrecemos una recompensa justa, personal e íntima a sus servicios.

—Los _Registros Bautismales, _y _Momento mortis_—sentenció Burn —Tiene que ser una broma. Nadie tiene acceso a esta información.

—Es mi trabajo — repitió nuevamente Kidou. —Por el momento sólo tengo en mi poder el _Momento Mortis_; se los puedo extender en este instante, si así lo desean.

—¿_Momento Mortis?_— Midorikawa ladeo la cabeza; inseguro.

—Es el archivo que se habré en el momento de tu muerte — Terció Burn —Inicia con la causa inicial de tu deceso y termina cuando pasas al mundo de los muertos. Es un archivo realmente pequeño para un humano común y corriente.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de relevante? — arqueó una ceja.

—Que… para ustedes, el _Momento mortis_ es como su propio libro de la vida. — Kidou tomó otra tanta de documentos, en este caso 7 folders de pasta gruesa y arillos.. —Los humanos tienen un _Archivo del nacimiento, Registro Bautismal, Momento mortis y Documento de la muerte. _Son los 4 los que conforman un libro de vida. En su particular caso. Como su _Momento mortis_ es alargado, no cuentan con Documentos de la muerte. Bueno… con excepción de uno — miró a Grand de Reojo. —Como comprenderán, no les puedo dar completo el _Momento_, pero está es una prueba de lo que hablo. —Paso por los lugares de todos, entendiendo los Folders; 2 para Grand, 2 para Ryuuji y uno para los restantes.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Midorikawa abrió el primer documento; sonrió y lo poso en sus piernas enfrente del pequeño conejo, abriéndolo como queriendo que la pequeña criatura lo leyera. Así pues, tomó el otro y lo abrió; y su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse. Sus ojos se endurecieron ligeramente, mientas hacia una curva con sus labios.

—Ya no recordaba cómo había muerto— se dijo a sí mismo. —puff… — bufó sin mucho interés — Bueno, da igual, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Y qué tal el tuyo?— miró a Osamu, el cual tenía el mismo gesto severo.

—Nada que comentar — Cerró el archivo — Pero esto no es lo que me interesa.

Burn parecía divertido, se dejó caer completamente en el sillón y con sus manos comenzó a contar, dos, tres, cuarto. Hacia cuentas y volvía a mover los dedos. Rascó su nunca un poco confundido.

—Después de nueve, sigue el diez. — dijo Gazell sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

—Púdrete. — escupió.

—Idiota…— susurró.

—¡Estúpido!

—Eso no te quita lo idiota — le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Vale!— exclamó. — ¡Como me encantaría reventarte en este momento!

—Cállense los dos — Terció Grand. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Los dos folders que se le habían entregado permanecieron en sus piernas, sin abrir. Burn le miró con curiosidad, ignorando por completo la presencia del peliblanco, quien, había regresado sus ojos al folder.

—¿No piensas leerlo?

—No— dijo sin mucho interés. —No necesito recordar algo que ya sé.

—¿Recuerdas todo?

—No realmente— hizo una breve pausa para contemplar sus manos. —Hay cosas que es mejor que se queden en el pasado.

—Quizás tengas razón— respondió el pelirrojo, mirando con el ceño fruncido al frente.

* * *

—¡Quédate quieto!— exclamó Demonio, tratando de acomodar la pierna izquierda del peliblanco. Entre 3 cadetes, traban de sujetar a Sakuma, sus gritos había llenado la habitación de tal forma que en toda la planta baja se podían escuchar. Se movió azotando con todo lo que tenía alrededor, su cuerpo re revolcó sobre la camilla. Trataron de sostenerle, hasta que el de ratas logró enderezar los huesos de su extremidad. Un gritó; más como un aullido sonó, llevándose consigo la conciencia de del parche.

Perdió el conocimiento.

Demonio suspiró molesto. Había sido una noche difícil. Por fortuna las heridas del castaño, no eran de gravedad, basto sólo con entablillar y cubrir con un hechizo de _Curaga+++_, y esperar un par de días en reposo absoluto, de una y otra forma, les contarían que fue lo que paso. Por su parte, Sakuma, había sido un caso especialmente tortuoso. Lo primero que procedió fue acomodar sus brazos y piernas, ahora; debía aplicar un par de hechizos y asegurar sus extremidades.

Existían más clérigos dentro del castillo, pero él era el mejor y el más indicado para tratar esta clase de casos. A su alrededor, varios cadetes le observaban, contemplando como realizaba su magia de curación; Curiosos posaron sus ojos en el cuerpo inerte del ojirojo. Les indico algunas medidas de seguridad e información.

—Ahora debemos aplicar un hechizo en cada punto. — Lavó sus manos en el pequeño fregadero de la habitación — Asegúrense de limpiar perfectamente la sangre y vendar de forma firme cada punto. Les dejaré hacer esto. —llevó las manos a las caderas, tronando su cuello repetidas veces. Tras su visita a Atsuya fue llamado de emergencia para atender a Sakuma y a Fudou, este último que fue encontrado inconsciente –por no decir dormido- en uno de los pasillos.

Sus heridas no eran de gravedad; pero sacar las pequeñas agujas de hielo había sido un martirio, una de ellas había asestado cerca de un punto vital, el hígado. No tardó mucho en removerla, pero tuvo que ser extremadamente preciso en sus movimientos.

Dio un largo suspiró sentándose de golpe en una de las pequeñas sillas de metal, admiró con soslayo la habitación fijando su vista en las lámparas de neón arriba de ellos. Sin duda, está era la peor noche de su existencia. Primero; estar todo el día con el Señor Kageyama; debido a que su _compañero_ Kidou había, por fin, conseguido traer al castillo a esos _poderosos_ vampiros, él había tomado su lugar en las labores cotidianas. ¡Y que horrible había sido! _Demonio por aquí, Demonio has esto, Demonio tráeme mi café._ Luego de esa mañana, sigo el medio día con algunas negociaciones con el reino vecino. _Demonio los papeles_ -¿Cuáles?- _Demonio, mi libro _-¿Qué libro?- _Demonio, mi café- _¡El sexto del día!- _Demonio por aquí, Demonio por acá, ¡Mi café!, Café, ¡CAFÉ!_ Para la tarde, su salud mental estaba dentro de **"La Zona" **como Genda le solía llamar a esa pequeña recta para llegar a la locura total –Sobre todo cuando Sakuma y Fudou luchaban a muerte por el amor de Kidou(?)- para el plato fuerte, teníamos a caperucita verde y el lobo feroz. Derrotarlos no fue cosa difícil. Pero la cerecita de su pastel llegó al ver el desastre que había quedado tras la batalla. Sangre por todos lados, cuerpos y viseras al por mayor. Varios de los cadetes que él entrenó muertos. Ser él, no era nada fácil.

—Quiero que este día acabe… pronto… café…— suspiró antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Burn contemplo con pereza el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, dando vueltas como una bailarina de ballet ruso. Dos, tres, cuatro veces. Ladeo la vista ligeramente, mareado por el movimiento elíptico del peliverde.

—Ya llevan más de una hora allá adentro— llamó el pelirrojo —y este sujeto ya me arto.

—¡Me aburro!— exclamó el peliverde deteniéndose de golpe.—¡Cuenten algo!

Gazell elevó la mirada, le escaneo de pies a cabeza y sin mucho interés volvió a sus pensamientos. Este gesto enfureció al ojinegro, infló los mofletes conteniendo un grito. El sonido de la puerta le alertó y olvidando la acción pasada, posó sus ojos en Grand.

—Siguiente— dijo al grupo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces. Midorikawa se introdujo al pequeño despacho en el que horas antes había estado presente. Cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, dejando a los demás en un pesado silencio.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué paso?

—Cerramos el trato — sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y miró las marcas al rojo vivo, que parecían cicatrizar poco a poco. De color rojizo, que al sanar, seguramente quedarían rosadas.

—Esas marcas se parecen a las que tienes en la pierna— llamó Burn al peliblanco que volvió a salir de sus pensamientos. Y contemplo las manos del pelirrojo.

—En realidad… esas marcas comenzaron a formarse poco después de salir del calabozo. —Ladeó la cabeza, observándolas con más detenimiento. —Deberías revisarte.

La expresión del ojidorado se descompuso, tardó dos segundos en despojarse de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta, la aventó a la cabeza del peliblanco -quien bufó como perro enojado- y miró sus brazos, sin marca alguna. Levantó su playera blanca, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo de un color arena –raro en un vampiro- y nada. Suspiró por la nariz, dio media vuelta dando la espalda al otro pelirrojo, y levanto la playera por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Ves algo?— le cuestionó.

—Tienes…— hizo una pausa tratando de escoger las palabras correctas — Tienes un tatuaje en la espalda alta — lo cual hizo que Burn soltara un pequeño bufido de acierto.—Pero alrededor de el están formándose las marcas.

Burn se maldijo. Arregló sus ropas de mala gana. Tomando la chaqueta que había volado metros a la derecha del pasillo –cortesía de Gazell- poso sus ojos en ella. Y de la nada soltó una patada a la pared.

—Esos malditos no nos darán opción, ¿Cierto? — miró a Grand de reojo.

—El trato es bueno — respondió apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta —Pero debes de saber negociar, los demonios son conocidos por ser buenos en los tratos sucios. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer tu contrato.

—Ya lo leí más de tres veces, y algo no me cuadra— cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza.—Esto no es normal. Entre razas no nos mezclamos.

—Sus razones son fuertes. —

—Sus razones a mí no me importan— sonrió de lado mostrando su larga hilera de colmillos. —¿Sabes? Un día como cualquier estás recorriendo la carretera, en tu hermosa motocicleta, feliz de la vida, sin que nada te preocupe, y al otro estás rodeado de idiotas, en el infierno y sin tu libertad. La vida a veces es muy extraña. ¿No?

Grand en realidad no supo que responder, lo único que atinó fue a ladear la cabeza, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Volvió a contemplar las marcas en sus manos como por quinta vez en lo que esas pequeña conversación se había llevado acabo. Sonrió al momento de escuchar los quejidos del peliverde dentro de la habitación. Un trato más cerrado. Se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Midorikawa quien se sostenía el abdomen con la mano izquierda y en la derecha llevaba su pequeño conejo.

—_Next_— dijo quedito, visiblemente adolorido.

Burn fue quien entró rápidamente. Empujando levemente al peliverde, quien se tambaleo y dejó caer de golpe. Grand le tomó por los hombros y le recargo en la pared, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Leíste el contrato? —

—Como cincuenta veces. — respondió haciéndose ovillo, conteniendo el dolor de las punzadas que venían una y otra veces en sus entrañas. —Aún lo leas cien veces, esos tipos te dan la vuelta para que aceptes.

—Cuando negocies, debes asegúrate de que seas el beneficiado, a toda costa, no importa cuánto te cueste. **Estudia tu juego.** —Hizo una pausa cerciorándose que el peliverde le escuchara — Te hubieras tardado todo lo que necesitaras.

—Quiero irme pronto de aquí — dijo en un pequeño chillido.

—Inazuma City — Soltó sin más. —Nunca había odio de una ciudad así, mucho menos en Inglaterra.

—Debe ser una ciudad muerta. — Terció Gazell mirando al par frente a ellos.

—De esas que no encuentras en el mapa — Grand curvó sus labios en una aparente sonrisa. —Sólo he estado en una; en Japón.

—Yo he estado en tres — dijo, cepillando con los dedos sus largos cabellos blancos —Y cada una es diferente de la otra. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Pasaremos un tiempo indefinido en una residencia en la Ciudad de Inazuma. Un castillo. Allí será nuestro punto de reunión con los Demonios. Haremos una misión a la vez, depende del tiempo que nos tardemos en realizar los trabajos, se irán acomodando de forma que les convenga.

—¿Tendremos que vivir en el castillo?

—Cada inicio y fin de misión nos harán un _chek in_, para asegurarse de que no rompamos el contrato. —Mostró sus manos — Estas marcas, son grabados de maldición. Magia negra nivel antiquísimo. Es nuestro contrato y nuestro aval.

—Si rompemos el trato — habló Ryuuji levemente.

—Nos exterminaran.

—No pueden hacer eso — Gazell dejo de lado su cabello y se concentró en la conversación. — ¿Qué harán? ¿Nos clavaran una estaca en el corazón, nos cortaran la cabeza y nos enterraran boca abajo para que no salgamos del ataúd?

—Es más sencillo que todo eso — Ryuuji río bajito por el comentario. Su gesto se endureció de un momento a otro —Ellos conocen nuestros puntos débiles. Ese tipejo. Kidou, "Es mi trabajo" — imitó su voz con un tonó nasal. —Creí que era broma, pero lo sabe todo.

—Casi todo — interrumpió Grand

—Bueno, _casi_ todo. — le miró de reojo — Da miedo, da mucho miedo.

—Teniendo acceso a los _Momentos mortis_, es relativamente fácil saber lo que necesites de las personas. — fijó su vista en Osamu, quien, en toda la conversación no había expedido sonido alguno. Apoyado junto a Gazell, de lado opuesto al que él y _la muñeca_ estaban. —Lo único que me desconcierta es saber cómo diablos los consiguió — Cruzó los brazos.

Por tercera ocasión se abrió la puerta.

Burn emergió de ella, echando humo por las orejas. Les miró por encima del hombro a cada uno de ellos, y como si de un mal chiste se tratara se echó a reír.

—¡No lo puedo creer! — Revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación — Bien —respiró hondamente— No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí.

—¿Te importa que pase primero? — Gazell posó delicadamente su mano encima del hombro del pelinegro. Ignorando la presencia del ojidorado.

—Adelante.

De un pequeño impulso se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con su futuro_ compañero_ de misiones. Se miraron por fracción de segundos, y eso le bastó al pelirrojo para arder en ira. Con su pecho –como gallo recién soltado al corral- empujo al ojigris contra la pared. Sus cuerpos permanecieron pegados, al tiempo que Burn posaba sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Gazell.

—Parece que, pasaremos mucho, mucho, tiempo, juntos. — Sonrió de lado.

—Sí — le miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Elevó su pierna izquierda, rosando su rodilla con la entrepierna de su contrincante, causando un pequeño sobresalto —Así parece. — _le sonrió_ –o algo parecido a eso- y de un rodillazo logró quitárselo de encima. A paso firme entró a la habitación.

Cayó como vaca. Un golpe en seco. Encogió su cuerpo, llevando las manos a la zona de sus genitales, sollozando pequeñas maldiciones. El peliverde no lo evitó y soltó una carcajada. Sonora que animó a Grand.

—Les doy un mes — dijo Ryuuji.

—Les doy tres.

—Les doy una noche. — finalizó Osamu, igualmente animado por la escena.

—Creo que no será tan malo, después de todo. — El gesto del peliverde se amplió aún más. Olvidando por segundos, el dolor que se hacía presente en su abdomen.

* * *

Dejo atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con sus cinco inquilinos. Recorriendo presurosos todos los pasillos, tratando de no estorbar a los cadetes y demonios que trabajaban en quitar la sangre de las paredes. Llegando a su destino: La parte más baja del castillo. Kidou suspiró ligeramente, dando tres toques a la puerta de acero. Pronto recibió respuesta, y esta se abrió lentamente. Se introdujo a la habitación en silencio.

—También vienes de curioso— le dijo Jimon; uno de los Doctores dentro de la armada.

—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—No será una buena época para Atsuya. —miró el cuerpo en la cama.

—Está vivo.—dijo rozando sus cabellos con cuidado. —Al final es lo que importa. —toco suavemente con el dorso de su mano el perfil de lobo que dormía quietamente. Sus ojos no evitaron aguarse. Suspiró nuevamente, frustrado por la situación —Te lo prometí…— le susurró.—Que te iba a ayudar… si me ayudabas. Pero al final no pude ver, lo peligroso de esta situación. —Dio media vuelta, ignorando el gesto de compasión en el rostro de Jimon. Este le dedico una media sonrisa, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Y pese a todo— desvió el tema lo más rápido que pudo —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Han aceptado— retiró sus gafas, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus orbes rojizas —Los 5 han firmado el contrato y mañana por la mañana les llevaré a Inazuma City.

—Quiere decir que…— sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿La operación ha dado inicio?

—Así es — le sonrió. —Tras tantos siglos de espera. Al fin… al fin pondremos —desvió la mirada al cuerpo en la cama. —Cumplir todo lo que deseamos. Nos haremos de la Tierra, el paraíso y finalmente…—pausó, midiendo sus palabras. — de todo el infierno.

El castaño claro se dejó caer en la silla en que momentos antes se encontraba dormitando. Aún sin poder creerlo. Había esperado eso toda su vida. Cruzaron sus miradas y ambos rieron animados.

—Anda — hizo un ademán con la mano, mostrando la salida. —Este día de pesadilla ya acabo.

—Te equivocas — se colocó sus gafas. —La pesadilla apenas comienza.

* * *

Al final de cuentas.

Cada uno de ellos había sido hospedado en el castillo. En las habitaciones de lujo que daban para el jardín. Algunas de sus pertenecías se les habían sido devueltas, lo que facilitó el trato con Kidou. Pasaban de las 5 de la mañana, y las 3 lunas parecían despedirse de ellos en el horizonte. Descansarían un par de horas antes de partir a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Y en realidad, la única preocupación de Grand en ese momento, era que no se podía concentrar. Había decidido que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto. Decidió sentarse a meditar un poco, hincado sobre sus piernas, dejando caer los brazos sobre su regazo, con la espalda totalmente recta, pausando sus respiraciones.

El sonido de su teléfono celular llevaba molestándole desde hace varios minutos. Trató de meditar pero nuevamente allí estaba. Maldito el día que escogió esa molesta canción para anunciar la llamada de esa mujer. **"The number of the beast".** Abrió los ojos, contemplando la luz de las lunas que caía en la alfombra de la habitación y sobre dos hermosas katanas: Gaia y Génesis. Les dedicó una mirada llena de armonía, contrastante con el contexto que su persona expresaba.

—Hiroto…—susurró relajando el gesto.—Me pregunto qué habrías hecho tú… si lo que hago por ti… lo hubieras hecho por mí.

El Iphone 6 seguía sondando; en la pantalla se podía ver la foto de una mujer de largos cabellos azules con blanco, una "sonrisa radiante" y unos ojos llenos de ira, sosteniendo sus manos unas flores echas pedazos. _"Llamada entrante de: Tu mujer demonio Ulvida-chan"_

Había ignorado sus llamadas desde hace meses, un par de días que esperara no le harían más daño.

Dejó de sonar: "348 llamadas perdidas"

Gazell por su lado, llevaba un rato cepillando su cabello, tras un relajante baño de agua helada, su cuerpo había podido restablecerse, tenía hambre y mucha, la sangre no le llenaba por completo, pero esperaría a llegar a la ciudad para poder comer algo. Se levantó del pequeño tocador en que se había sentado a pensar mejor las cosas, y caminó directo al balcón de su habitación, abrió la puerta y salió a tomar un poco de aire y a orear su cabello.

Al dar los primeros pasos el olor a tabaco lo invadió.

¡Alerta de idiota! ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

Sus ojos se cruzaron, y allí estaban de nuevo. Quiso por un segundo reírse de la expresión en el rostro del ojidorado. Cosas del destino que sus habitaciones estuvieran una al lado de la otra.

Burn tenía el mismo propósito que Gazell, tomar aire fresco, llevaba rato sentado en el balcón mirando a las lunas, la presencia de otro ente le llamó la atención, y su cigarro cayo de su boca. Le miro, con solo un short negro a medio muslo. Era todo lo que tenía puesto. No abrigo, tampoco botas. Y en realidad no era tan delgado como le pareció con ropa, sucede que ese abriguito le estilizaba mucho más la figura, pero en realidad lo que más resaltaban –sin lugar a dudas- eran las piernas. Largas, -sobrehumanamente largas-

Se miraron, por largo rato. Él no dejaba de cepillar su cabello con un peine de color dorado, pequeño en realidad. De hecho fue la primera vez que le puso atención a sus hebras blancas, largas hasta las caderas, degrafilado en varias capas. Trató de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero este parecía no interesarle.

—Oye…—Le llamó con un poco de duda de sus palabras —Creo que comenzamos mal, sabes.

—Deja de desnudarme con la mirada— soltó en seco apoyando su mano izquierda en su cadera, ladeando ligeramente su cuerpo.

—¡Es mi imaginación y te desnudo si quiero! — gritó llegando al borde del balcón para tener más cercanía.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves en tu imaginación?

—¿Uh?— Burn flaqueó por instantes, descolocado por la pregunta.

—Eso pensé— dio media vuelta y se adentró a su habitación cerrando tras de sí las puertas de cristal. —Tengo hambre… Pero no estoy desesperado.

Burn quedo estático en su lugar, realmente no supo lo que paso, o a que venía esa pregunta, lo único que sí sabía era de la notable erección que entre sus ropas se había formado. Salió de su ensimismamiento y miró con recelo su entre pierna.

—Ahora no amigo, ahora no.— Un baño de agua helada sonaba fantástico.

Golpeo ligeramente la puerta, acomodó su cabello, y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado, espero un par de segundos y Osamu abrió.

—Eh… ¡Hola!— Saludo Ryuuji animado. —¿Interrumpo algo?

—No— respondió. —¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Eh… Si… —Jugueteó con su cabello. —Sucede que…—tomó aire —Me he molestado con Mr. Bunny death y me echó de la habitación.

—¿Cómo?— entrecerró sus ojos, aun sin créelo.

—Sí, me enfadé con él y no me quiere ver, tampoco lo quiero ver. —le miró con ojos de borrego. —¿Puedo quedarme contigo?— Sin más opción, le dio el paso a su habitación y éste entró de dos brinquitos. —¡Gracias!

Ryuuji sin duda era de los seres más curiosos que había conocido en su amplia existencia.

* * *

Para ser un ente eterno, tenía que admitir que ese recorrido se la hacía infinito. Se recargó en su asiento dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo al atardecer por el quemacocos del automóvil. Relajando su espalda. Llevaban alrededor de 5 horas de trayecto. Y un silencio podía ser casi perfecto, de no ser por la música que se lograba colar de los audífonos del peliblanco. Probablemente algo de Black metal o Symphonic metal. Su oído no era tan agudo como su olfato, pero logro distinguir la canción al leerla de los labios de Burn, susurrando la tonada visiblemente entretenido.

—"…_burning with you, at once the grace and the curse…_— susurró llamando su atención. Le miró de reojo, y este sólo parecía perdido en el camino. Recargado por completo contra el vidrio. — _, at once the grace and the curse…_—

Viajaban en una flamante limosina Lincoln Town Car, color negro con rines plateados. Por dentro, los asientos son sustituidos por tres sillones, dos de tres plazas; uno contra el cristal del conductor donde Kidou les observaba con cuidado y otro frente de ellos al fondo, siendo ocupado por Osamu y Ryuuj, tercero de ellos al costado, teniendo de frente un bar equipado con licores finos y sangre reciente extraída. En este yacían Burn, Grand y Gazell, en ese orden. Tras de ellos, venia un remolque de color blanco: Dentro de ellos venían algunas de las posesiones de los vampiros: Como la moto de Burn o el convertible de Grand.

Grand había tenido la curiosidad de preguntar un par de cosas; pero en cierto sentido, la presencia de los otros vampiros se le hacía molesta. Todo apuntaba que Gazell podría ser alguien de fácil trato, pero lo que se refería a los otros: Caperucita verde, El lobo feroz y El cazador, quizá serian un problema.

—Estamos a punto de entrar a la Ciudad de Inazuma — Anunció una pequeña voz dentro del lugar.

—¡Al fin!— el peliverde saltó de su asiento, golpeándose la cabeza con la parte superior, dio un traspiés y calló de golpe boca arriba. —¡Duele!— lloriqueo. Y sus palabras quedaron allí, cuando la niebla cubrió el vehículo, lo único que podía verse fuera de tal, era esa nube blanquecina.

—Welcome to Silent hill…— dijo Burn divertido sin despegar su vista del vidrio.

—¿Esto es normal? — cuestionó Grand.

—Sólo es un tramo corto. — Kidou ayudo al peliverde. — La niebla quiere decir que vamos por buen camino.

El pequeño "drop drop" de la lluvia golpeteó la limusina, resbalando de ella y disipando la niebla poco a poco. El camino se hizo visible, y la noche cayó por completo. Pararon en lo que parecía ser la caseta de entrada a la ciudad tras pagar la cuota.

—Antes de arribar, les daré su segunda misión— dijo el de rastas sacando de entre sus ropas su pergamino. —Sé que es pronto para el siguiente paso, pero. Es prioridad.

—¿De qué se trata? — Sonrió el pelirrojo de largos colmillos —¿Otra bestia?

—No realmente. — le respondió con una sonrisa. —Deben recuperar la ciudad.

Los 5 ladearon la cabeza confundidos.

—¿Muchas bestias?

—No.

—¿Aliens?

—No…

—¡Ponies salvajes!—exclamó Ryuuji.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?— Burn rasco su cabeza.

—La ciudad era nuestra, pero hace algunas décadas, un pequeño grupo de vampiros se apropió de ella, de modo que, no hemos podido romper el sello barrera que han puesto a la entrada de la ciudad. Podemos acceder a ella desde la base que tenemos en la colina, pero sólo podemos controlar esa zona. — Extendió el documento revisándolo. —Deberán romper la barrera y recuperar la ciudad.

—Echar a los vampiros…— susurró Grand.

—Correcto. Reclamaran la ciudad en nombre del reino Adagio. — le entrego el pergamino a Grand. —Yo les veré en la entrada del castillo. Está en la sima de la colina, solo hay que pasar el bosque, pero todo el camino está pavimentado. En cuanto entren a la ciudad sus GPS, y dispositivos móviles se actualizarán. Ahora, les daré sus vehículos y entraran al último tramo de carretera, a 3 kilómetros de la ciudad, encontraran la barrera, es invisible para los humanos, pero para seres demoniacos es impenetrable.

—¿Tan poderosos son? — preguntó Grand pasando el pergamino a Gazell.

—No del todo. Tienen en su poder un libro de magia negra, robado de la biblioteca del castillo. Hay humanos que les están brindando apoyo.

—¿Un clan?

—No, sólo un principado.

—Bueno, será fácil— Burn ladeo su sonrisa— llegamos, nos presentamos, los corremos y nos quedamos con el dominio.

—No será fácil. Tienen el libro — aclaró el de rastas. —En el momento en que caiga la barrera, ellos sabrán que entraron a su terreno y por ende, usaran su poder. —Llevó su mano hasta su mentón —Aunque, no dudo que un mitad demonio pueda contra sus hechizos. —miró a Grand directamente y la atención se concentró en él.

—La magia no es mi especialidad — respondió pasando el pergamino de Gazell a Burn —Pero sé varios hechizos que no están en los libros.

—Magia heredada…— susurró Gazell.

—Mejor aún — terció Kidou — Magia aprendida en el mismo infierno. Apuesto a que sabes hechizos interesantes.

—Apuesto que no quisieras que probara alguno en ti — le sonrió de lado. El castaño dejo de respirar por inercia y trato de regularizar su pulso, sin duda un comentario erróneo de su parte. —Andando. — Abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto, bajó seguido de Gazell y Burn. La pequeña lluvia que se hacía presente, era de lo último que debía preocuparse.

Los carros parecían su andar normal, dos entraban a la ciudad en ese momento, mientras que cuatro salían, en calma. Pasaban muy desapercibidos de la gente que circulaba por la zona, justo frente de ellos estaba un pequeño súper mercado y un letrerito que decía **"Ciudad de Inazuma, la ciudad de la eterna puesta de sol a 5 kilómetros"** Grand ladeo su cabeza, torciendo su gesto en lo que a Gazell le pareció una sonrisa, se acercó a su lado y miró el letrero con la misma curiosidad. Los pasos apresurados de Ryuuji llegaron a ellos y junto Osamu miraron el letrerito. Lleno de duda, Burn completó el equipo, parado al lado de ojigris. Y Kidou realmente no entendió por qué los cinco estaban allí parados bajo la pequeña llovizna con tal estupefacción por un simple letrero en una tienda.

—…**Cualquiera que entre a la ciudad**…— dijo Burn de la nada. Con su vista al frente.

—…**deberá de acatar las reglas aquí descritas**— el peliverde le acompaño, a lo que ambos recitaron: —Regla número uno: Deberá hacer presentación con el príncipe de la ciudad.

—Número dos: Deberá presentar sus honores; así como todas sus posesiones de valor monetario, ésta es la cuota para el ingreso a la ciudad.—recitó Ryuuji en un tonito nasal.

—Tres — Gazell roso el letrero con sus dedos — El poder del príncipe es absoluto. Todo aquel que se oponga a la verdad se nuestro señor, será aniquilado.

—Cuatro… Todo lo demás se recude a lo anterior. — Osamu exhaló una risa.

—**Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Inazuma, el eterno preludio del amanecer…**— Grand finalizó. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes presentaban en sus rostros una expresión por demás, cómica.

Burn estiró su brazo, arrancando el letrero de la pared. Dio un pequeño vistazo a los demás quienes, al parecer estaban de acuerdo con sus acciones. De un flamazo deshizo el letrero, dejando caer las cenizas del mismo en un pequeño charco que ya se formaba tras sus pasos.

—¡Vaya reglas!

—Yo también quiero que me rindan honores. — sonrió Ryuuji esquivando los charcos. —Cuando nos hagamos de la ciudad ¿Puedo escribir las reglas?

—¿Sin regalo no entras? — cuestionó Burn.

—¡Algo así! — rio.

Kidou les miró con extrema fascinación. La magia vampírica era algo que estaba lejos de su comprensión. Viró su atención al remolque y con su mano hizo un ademán para que sacaran la carga del mismo. Superviso la acción, en lo que cuatro de sus hallazgos esperaban a lado de la carretera.

—El siguiente en pasar por la caseta será un carro blanco — le dijo Ryuuji al pelirrojo de ojos dorados.

—Será negro.

—¿Quieres apostar? — le sonrió llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, jugueteando con su cabello.

—Una Coca-Cola. — respondió Burn cruzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Vale!

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, y las luces en la carretera llamaron su atención, un carro nuevamente salía de la ciudad. Los colmillos de Burn se hicieron presentes cuando un pequeño Athos negro parecía acercarse a ellos.

—¡Ves, es negro!

—Espera— dijo seguro de sí. El carro estaba a 9 metros de la caseta, y de la nada paró. El sonido del motor siendo forzado acompaño las risas de Grand.

—¿Qué… demonios…? ¡Has hecho trampa! — exclamó visiblemente enojado. Un par de luces volvieron a presentarse en el camino. Un Nissan blanco pasó de largo del carro descompuesto y cruzo la caseta.—¡No, no se vale!

—La señorita ganó — dijo Grand divertido.

—¡Hizo trampa!

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?— El peliverde se acercó al carro y al joven que salía de su auto para abrir el capote. —¡Hola! — saludó animado. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

El chico le inspeccionó con cuidado, y lo encontró encantador, le sonrió de igual forma y con voz temblorosa le respondió:

—Seguro.

Ryuuji hizo un ademán con la mano para que el pelirrojo se acercara.

—¿Sabes de autos?

—Bromeas— arremangó las mangas de su chamarra y se acercó al automóvil —Nací para reparar autos.

El peliblanco se acercó al otro par que miraba la escena con seriedad. En su boca quedaban los restos de una palea helada. Mordisqueo el palito cruzando los brazos, tratando de entender las acciones del par de tontos.

—¿Crees que fue trampa? — el pelirrojo miró de reojo al Osamu. Quien sonrió ligeramente.

—_Auspex_. — Respondió.

—Lo supuse. Por un momento… —hizo una pausa mirando las acciones del pelirrojo en el motor ajeno. Al parecer había terminado y ambos se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Cola-Cola para todos! —Exclamó el ojinegro

—La Cola-Cola era para ti, no para los demás.

—¡No seas tacaño! — movió los brazos de forma frenética —¡Ven, vamos!— haló de él y ambos se introdujeron a la tienda.

—Parece que él no tiene problemas para hacer amigos — terció Gazell sacando el palito de su boca y buscando con la mirada un bote de basura. Caminó lejos de los dos vampiros. Y su atención se desvió a la flamante moto; Una Honda para ser exactos. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver ese modelo en específico de moto; En una expo de Tokio, por internet. Una preciosa Honda EVO6 color rojo con negro, de 6 cilindros cromados, las llantas perfectamente calibradas, y el asiento flotante era lo más desconcertante, pero a juzgar por el aspecto, rojo con flamas, dedujo que el propietario era el idiota _ese._ Tendría que decir _Adiós_ a su viaje gratis. Poco atrás del _viaje de sus sueños_, se estacionó un BMW de color azul, pese a lo solitario de la caseta, la presencia de ambos vehículos no pasó desapercibida; un pequeño Ford pasaba por allí y redujo su velocidad para admirar la escena.

Osamu y Grand se colocaron a lado del peliblanco, tenía que admitirlo: Ricos bastardos.

—¡Oh por Dios! — se escuchó un chillido. —¡Un BMW!

La creencia popular dice que el sonido es más rápido que la luz, pero en este caso, Ryuuji fue más rápido que ambos elementos, cuando y estaba echado sobre el cofre del carro, le abrazaba y rosaba con sus mejillas, un sonrojo y una mueca tonta se veía en su rostro.

—Eres tan bello…— susurró moviendo sus pies de modo infantil. —Seré tu mejor amigo.

—Bien, yo los dejo aquí — anunció el castaño acercándose a ellos. —Nos vemos en el castillo. Procuren no tardar. Tendré todo listo para su llegada.

Los vampiros asintieron, y le observaron marcharse por el lado contrario del camino junto con el remolque. Dejándolos solos. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos. Burn sostenía en sus brazos las cinco latas recién compradas. Las miró un poco incómodo. El peliverde bajo del carro, y les miró con curiosidad.

—Vaya… qué rostros.— sonrió colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. —¡Ánimo chicos! — Levantó las manos con gracia. Tratando que le imitaran. Viendo que no surtía resultado, los movió de sus lugares de tal forma que hicieran un círculo. Tomó la mano derecha de Grand y la izquierda de Gazell y las levanto en el aire. —¡Vamos! — Ni un solo musculo en el rostro de ambos se movió.

—Eh… ¿Viva?— dijo Burn con decidía.

—¡Eso! — volvió a alzar las manos de ambos vampiros. —¡Una vez más!

—Urra… — ahora Grand respondió.

—¡A ver estúpidos, si no lo hacen nos quedaremos aquí hasta que salga el sol! — exclamó logrando hacer que le miraran con desconcierto, su mueca estaba descompuesta y daba varios aires de estar de mal humor. Apretó las manos de los dos chicos, y ambos experimentaron una especie de malestar. ¿Ganas de vomitar? Quizá. El ambiente entre ellos se tensó. Si los buenos gestos no servían, debían de escarmenar.

—¿Qué tal si brindamos? — Burn trató de romper el ambiente. Le extendió al peliverde una lata de refresco, y su gesto cambió a una especie de sonrisa. Ryuuji también le sonrió y tomó la lata soltando por inercia ambas manos. Gazell la dejo caer sobre su cadera, aun en trance a lo que el ojiverde solo la miró por fracción de segundo hasta que el otro pelirrojo le entrego una lata.

Los recipientes fueron abiertos, produciendo ese particular sonido.

—¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por nuestra primer misión. — dijo Grand levantando su lata en el aire.

—¡Qué gran idea! — Ryuuji dio un par de saltos en su lugar. —¡Brindemos al término de cada misión!

—Suena bien— El pelirrojo levantó su lata, al tiempo que los demás lo hacían. —Bueno… por nuestra primera misión. ¡OPA!

—¡Cheer~!

—Kampai.—

Chocaron las latas. Pese a todo lo pasado, este pintaba con ser el inicio de una larga travesía. Todos bebieron, sin pensar en lo que les esperaba más adelante. Su más grande fortuna eran tenerse los unos a los otros, pero eso, lo iría descubriendo con el tiempo.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas**— Y hasta aquí. Sí, me tarde mucho, pero véanlo por este lado, 9, 619 palabras de puro fic, para que se llenen un rato. Ah… En mi mente la historia ya anda por el capítulo 34, ya paso una boda, una violación y cosas bizarras, pero desearía tener más tiempo para escribir. Trataré de ser lo más rápidas las actualizaciones. Ya ando en el cuarto capítulo y la batalla por el principado me está dando algunos problemas, pero creo que les gustara.

Y bueno, las últimas aclaraciones. Todo pinta a que Gazell y Burn tendrán una buena y larga amistad. Con ellos me estoy yendo muy rápido, yo creo que dentro de un par de capítulos ya rompen el hielo. Pero con los otros, probablemente me tarde un poco más. Este Ryuuji me está tomando mucho trabajo, ya encontré el punto en la trama dónde lo alejo de ese lado afeminado, así que quiero hacerlo lo más ameno posible. Y notaron que este Grand es un poco mas alegre~ Y tienen un BMW con el que yo sueño también.

Igual y el chapi tiene fallas de ortografía, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para leerlo de nuevo, me disculpo u.ú!

El siguiente será más corto, pero más rápido. Me he estado animado a escribir mas debido a la evidente falta de Yaoi. Pero creo que concentrare todo el este fic para que sea de su agrado y más gente se anime a leer.

La canción es "How we became fire" de Moonspell. Este grupo me ha inspirado mucho para escribir este Fan Fic~ La pelea por el principado también tiene una canción de esta banda!

¿Quién les agrada más de príncipe?, ¿Burn o Grand?

**¡Sin más gracias por leer!**

**§ L**exington **R**abdos **H. §**

_"¿Cómo nos convertimos en fuego? Esclavos con deseos tan pequeños, ignorando todo lo que es correcto e incorrecto"_


	5. Chapter IV: Highway to hell

**Género—** **AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi** (HirotoXRyuujiXOsamu, NagumoXSuzuno, GendaXSakuma, FudouXKidou y contando)** Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Fantasía.**

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Nota—** Y aquí de nuevo… capitulo cuatro, y creí que iba a ser muy corto, tenía una idea marcada, pero increíblemente fue Ryuuji quien decidió como se iba a dar las cosas. Y pufff, quedó. De verdad quería actualizar esto antes del nuevo año y lo logré. Agradezco muchísimo los Reviews y perdonen que no responda ahorita, prometo hacerlo en esto días. Y bueno, perdonen la ortografía y algunas incoherencias en la narración.

Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro culto

IV.- **"Highway to hell" **

By: **Lexington Rabdos**

* * *

Las cosas simples de la vida; son las que dan el sentido real a nuestra existencia. Eso fue lo que pensó el ojiverde cuando un cuchillo pasaba a una velocidad vertiginosa por sobre su cabeza y se llevaba consigo el lata que estaba en su cabello. Demasiado rápido.

—¡Puto miedo! — exclamó Ryuuji corriendo hasta el árbol dónde se había clavado el cuchillo y la lata. Osamu y Burn se acercaron de igual forma para verlo con sus propios ojos. Mientras Grand seguía sin poder creerlo. —¡Qué buen tino!

A más de un kilómetro y fracción, Gazell había logrado clavar un simple cuchillo sin sacarle un ojo. Un viento frio se sintió y el cuerpo del peliblanco se posó frente a él. Demasiado rápido. Se repitió así mismo. ¡Ese sujeto era condenadamente rápido! Recorriendo un kilómetro en menos de 10 segundos.

—No me impresiona.— dijo Burn cruzando los brazos, — Mis balas son más rápidas que tus cuchillos de mesa.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes.— buscó con la mirada la última lata que sobrevivía de las demostraciones de poderes de los demás. La tomó del piso y se la extendió.

—¡Bien, serás mi adorable blanco! — le sonrió colocándolo cerca de la carretera. La mano que llevaba la lata la coloco a la altura del rostro, entre el hombro y su cabeza. Le dejó allí y se dirigió a su motocicleta. Montó en ella y miró a Midorikawa. —¿Vienes?

—¡Paseo gratis! — rio corriendo hasta el pelirrojo y montando el vehículo. Este lo encendió y subió carretera arriba, alejándose lo más posible.

Gazell suspiró relajando su cuello, miró el cielo y movió la lata aproximadamente 15 cm de su rostro. El recipiente desapareció de su mano, siendo arrastrado varios metros a la distancia. Grand fue en búsqueda del objeto y se acercó al vampiro.

—Hubieras dejado que se equivocara — miró ambas latas, la que había sido atravesada por el cuchillo y la recién baleada, ambas perforadas por el centro.

—Quiero volver a montar esa moto — le dijo cepillando su cabello con los dedos. —Dejemos que se ilusione.

Tras la despedida de Kidou. Todos encontraron en el porta equipajes del BMW sus pertenencias: Gazell encontró sus armas: Una cantidad absurda de cuchillos, dagas, agujas con sus respectivas fundas, ahora las llevaba en sus piernas sostenidas por un par de ligeros en cada pierna, dentro de sus ropas guardaba varias, y unas cuantas más en su cabello y sus botas; posesiones de valor como un bello peine dorado, un collar con una cruz, cartera y algunas cuantas cosas. Lo que le protegía de la lluvia era un sombrero de alas considerables color negro. Midorikawa por su parte, encontró la sombrilla y la bolsa que le fueron quitados por Genda en su "cita" imaginaria. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su _Facebook _en su pequeña Ipad, argumentando que, como _figura pública_ se debía entregar a sus fanáticos y llevaba algunos días sin subir una foto, sí su nueva foto fue el sentado sobre el BMW de Grand. Hablando de él, su única preocupación en cuanto a posesiones eran el par de katanas que ahora llevaba en sus caderas y un collar con un anillo colgando de él. Su primer plan era comprar un poco de ropa nueva, ya que la que usaba estaba sucia y no era de él. Jodido olor de demonio en el saco. Las posesiones de Osamu eran más pequeñas, billetera, celular, un reloj de bolsillo, junto con una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro, y un anillo. A lo que Burn sonrió al ver a sus dos amadas 9mm, tres revolvers y un Spiner; un rifle de francotirador que había sido usado para ese –erróneo- tiro. Toda posesión fue devuelta, y se habían detenido a un kilómetro de la barrera para darse un último respiro y por el comentario estúpido de Ryuuji "Y bueno, ustedes ¿Qué monerías hacen?"

Grand era capaz de cortar la lata en pequeños cuadraditos de menos de medio centímetro, a una velocidad increíble, Ryuuji lanzo la lata y al piso cayeron los pedazos de ésta. La segunda lata pereció en las manos de Osamu, Burn argumento: "Aplastar una lata, ¡Yo puedo hacerlo también!" pero la sorpresa fue, que la pequeña latita paso de una forma cilíndrica a ser una esfera perfecta de pequeño tamaño. "Manipulación de la materia" agregó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes sosteniendo entre sus dedos la esferita. "Oye Burn, ¿Puedes lanzar esta lata?" Preguntó Midorikawa con adorables ojos. Y la lata voló por los aires hasta perderse en el bosque. "¿Y tu poder?" El peliverde sonrió "Es ese, hacer que los demás hagan lo que yo quiero" silencio incómodo. Un silencio mucho muy incómodo. Pero tenían razón, en todo lo que llevaban de tiempo, todos incluso Gazell, habían caído bajo las absurdas órdenes del pequeño.

Gazell en dónde ponía el ojo, ponía el chuchillo y en caso de Burn… era algo como eso.

Tras ese breve receso, siguieron su camino. Gazell había conseguido su "viaje gratis" en moto con una pequeña maniobra sucia: Se poso a lado de la moto y se agacho un poco –Su nivel de puta es impresionante- para poder verla más de cerca. Y sin querer queriendo: Ese espectáculo de cortejo que Burn hacía de forma inconsciente volvió a comenzar. Le asecho como un pequeño petirrojo queriendo seducir a un cuervo. El terció de vampiros que veían la escena, se miraron entre ellos y subieron al carro re-haciendo sus apuestas:

—Les doy un día — dijo Ryuuji dando un pequeño brinco a la parte de atrás.

—Les doy esta noche.

—No—Osamu cerró la puerta el copiloto—, les doy un par de horas.

* * *

La lluvia parecía darle una gran ventaja, tomó la mano de su pareja, un pequeño rubio de piel tostada. Sus ojos estaban ahogados en lagrimas y su boca no dejaba de emitir ese llanto. Dieron la vuelta en la avenida principal. Repleta de gente. Lo aferro a su pecho, tratando de ocultarlo de la gente. Que; sin descaro alguno pasaba a gran velocidad y de largo, golpeándolo de vez en cuando. A avanzaron contra la corriente, y sus ojos azul oscuro buscaron el metro con desesperación. Ciudad de Inazuma, ocho de la noche; la hora pico. Bajaron hasta las líneas, y esperaron junto con un grupo grande de personas a que el siguiente metro llegara. Sólo dos estaciones le separaban del Elíseo.

—Nepper…— susurró el chico en sus brazos, delineando con sus ojos la expresión de su amante. —¡Oye…Nepper…!—Acercó su mano temblorosa hasta rozar su rostro y su cabello castaño, revuelto por la lluvia.

—¿Uh?— le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Nos están siguiendo? —

—Sólo estamos a dos estaciones del teatro. —respondió viendo como se acercaba el metro.

Las puertas se abrieron, la gente salió y tras varios empujones lograron introducirse a uno de los vagones.

—No te preocupes Atsuishi— sonrió el castaño al momento que el vagón se puso en movimiento. —Pase lo que pase, te voy a proteger.

—No puedes protegerme todo el tiempo — dijo aferrándose más a su cuerpo. —Tarde o temprano nos atraparan.

—Voy a volverme más fuerte, y derrocaré al príncipe y a toda su corte. Aunque me lleve toda la existencia en ello.

* * *

—Yo no veo nada… — susurró el pelirrojo quien bajaba la velocidad del carro. Aparco a un lado de la carretera y salió del vehículo.

—¡Pero aquí esta!— Ryuuji corrió hasta una parte del camino y señaló con su mano izquierda. —¡Mira, mira!— toqueteó la nada y pequeños destellos dorados se hicieron notar. —¡Ahora la ven!

—Llega hasta el cielo — soltó el pelinegro tratando de tocarla.

Gazell y Burn llegaron, dejando la moto a lado del BMW, bajaron dándose empujones y manotazos. El ojigris soltó un fuerte viento helado cuando sintió la palma del otro sobre su glúteo derecho, esto hizo retroceder al pelirrojo. Cayó entre algunos arbustos y sólo se veían sus pies entre la maleza.

—Estúpido pervertido…—Se aceró a ellos. Se pronto sus apuestas volvían a cambiar.

—Pero si la _puta_ eres tu— rio el peliverde tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Gazell le remató con la mirada, haciendo que el pequeño se escondiera tras Osamu emitiendo un pequeño chillido.

—He visto antes esta clase de magia — suspiró el pelirrojo delineado con su dedo índice la barrera dorada, está le confirió una pequeña descarga y de inmediato quito la mano. —Sólo puede ser rota por un objeto hecho de magia. —Sacó su Iphone y dio un par de pequeños golpes a la pantalla. Giró el objeto y tomó una foto a la barrera. Sonrió de pronto —Sí, —afirmó leyendo en la pantalla —Barrera contra Demonios. Cualquier ser mágico puede pasar, pero los demonios son especialmente rechazados por ella.

—¿Eso te lo dijo tu celular o lo buscaste en Google? —articuló Midorikawa sin dejar de ver el objeto en las manos del pelirrojo.

—Es útil tener una biblioteca digital ¿Saben?— Guardó el objeto en su bolsillo. —¿Quién tiene alguna arma mágica?

—Definamos "Mágica"

—Debe ser un arma hecha a base de magia. — Desenfundo uno de sus sables. — Mis katanas fueron hechas en este mundo, con técnicas humanas, pero por manos de vampiros. Aun así no aplica como armas mágicas.

—Ya veo…— Gazell miró sus piernas, buscando uno de sus cuchillos. —Entonces no creo que estos sean de utilidad. ¿Qué hay de ti? —miró a Ryuuji. —Ya vimos que puedes hacer, ahora enséñanos como peleas.

—¡Claro~! — mostro sus colmillos alegremente. —Osamu, has algo.

—Yo no me refería a eso. — cruzó los brazos.

—Pelear es de barbaros. — hizo una pausa —Sin ofender.

—Cuando no estemos nosotros, nadie te defenderá.

—Para eso tengo a…— paró en seco y bajo la cabeza.

—¿a…?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Cierto— llamó el pelirrojo saliendo de la maleza y quitándose de encima algunas hojas. —¿Y ese conejo que tenías?

Midorikawa dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar, ladeo su cuerpo inflando los mofletes.

—¿Mr. Bunny death? ¡Es un idiota!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Si, es un tonto! — levantó las manos en aparente ira. —¡Qué arda en el infierno!

—¿Lo has dejado en Adagio? — cuestionó Osamu, a lo que Ryuuji alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. —¿Eso está bien?

—Se las puede arreglar el solo. — Se alejó del grupo, y se recargó sobre el convertible azul. Los cuatro le miraron con cierta curiosidad, intercambiaron miradas, pero de igual forma le restaron importancia.

—¿Y bien?—

—Me haré cargo de esto — dijo Osamu, posándose en medio del camino. No se veía carro a la distancia, así que sin problemas, sacó del interior de su saco la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro. Hurgó en ella y extrajo una moneda de color dorado. Posiblemente de oro. Guardó el resto en su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos, conjurando algunas palabras.

Los 3 retrocedieron varios metros, Grand se hizo para atrás debido a la luz que emanaba de la mano del pelinegro, choco contra la barrera sintiendo una descarga en su espalda, contrajo sus brazos tratando de salir de ella, pero se había quedado pegado a la barrera como la red de una araña. Su atención se desvió al enrome objeto que Osamu portaba en sus brazos: Una guadaña, enorme de oro solido con doble filo, y el mango ligeramente curveado, tal vez de detalles austeros, pero eso no le quitaba presencia.

—Qué increíble nivel de materialización. — Gazell inspeccionó la situación. —Debes tener una fuerza sobrehumana para sostener un objeto de oro sólido de esas dimensiones.

—Te recomiendo que te quites— Miró a Grand frente a él.

—¡Lo haría!— su voz sonaba forzada. —Pero no puedo.

—Algo huele muy bien… —Burn olfateó el ambiente, miró en varias direcciones —como a… pollo.

—Si no se han dado cuenta…

—Ya enserio. Quítate, esto pesa dos toneladas.—

—Quítenme. —retó.

—Enserió…— le miraron curiosos. —Está atrapado…—Burn soltó una carcajada. —¡Eres un idiota!

—Así que eres un mitad demonio— acusó Gazell rodeándolo, atravesando la barrera sin ninguna clase de problema. —Osamu,—llamó por primera vez por su nombre. —Tendrás que cortar de ese lado. —señaló un par de metros a la derecha. —Cuando caiga la barrera, quitamos a Grand.

—De acuerdo.— sonrió caminando un par de pasos.

La situación por la que pasaba en esos momentos, era por demás: Vergonzosa. Se había visto envuelto en problemas por su naturaleza hibrida, pero nada como eso. Estaba siendo la burla de sus compañeros. Se maldijo a sí mismo y al idiota que puso la barrera y lo primero que haría sería arrancarle la cabeza. Aunque de cierto modo agradeció ser un mitad demonio, de ser completo, estaría completamente cocinado. Apenas y sentía una descarga, pero su propio olor lo estaba mareando. La guadaña dio un giro en el aire y rasgo la barrera de un rápido movimiento, Osamu giró sus manos y de abajo hacia arriba destrozo la barrera y su cuerpo fue jalado con una fuerza brutal hacia atrás. Cayó varios metros a la distancia sobre la carretera, rodando como un leño recién cortado.

—¡Vaya!— dijo con asombro el peliverde. Dejo su estado de depresión y se acercó al grupo.

—Listo… oficialmente estamos en la lista negra.

Osamu materializó el arma en la pequeña moneda, y la guardó en la bolsa. Tronó su cuello. Notó la preocupación en el aura del peliverde y sólo le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

—Ya verás que él está bien.

—¿Y si, sí se quedó en Adagio?— llevó las manos hasta su pecho. —¿Y sí le paso algo?, ¿Y si ese tuerto le hizo algo?, ¿y si el mocoso se lo quedo?— sus ojos de aguaron ligeramente. Gazell y Burn llegaron hasta ellos, desconcertados por la conversación. —¡Oye, oye!— tomó las manos de Gazell entre las suyas halando de él —Perdón por llamarte _puta_, no era mi intención, de verdad. —suplicó haciendo nuevamente esos ojos de borrego, el peliblanco alzó una ceja, sin entender la disculpa.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas.

—Enserio, enserio. No quiero que comencemos mal.

—¡Oigan!— se escuchó la voz del otro pelirrojo. —Estoy bien, gracias de verdad. —nótese el sarcasmo en sus palabras, caminó hasta ellos a paso lento, sacudiendo sus ropas de mala gana. —Les recuerdo que vienen en mi carro.—

—¡Amigo, qué bueno que estas bien!— saltó Midorikawa a sus brazos, colgándose en su cuello moviendo sus pies como la cola de un perrito.

Ninguno de los presentes supo si aquel gesto había sido sincero, o sólo mera conveniencia. Pero de lo que estaban seguros es que ahora estaban sobre el camino.

* * *

Dio un salto en su lugar cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse y sacó el objeto, respondiendo sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, sabía por la canción: "Heartkiller" de quien se trataba.

—Diga —

—_¿Cuándo regresas?_

—Fudou…—Susurró haciendo evidente su estrés—, en cuando terminé de instalarlos.

—_¿Tardas mucho?—_

—Un par de horas, quizás. Depende de cuánto tiempo se hagan en cruzar la ciudad. Ahora voy rumbo al castillo por uno de los portales de la carretera.

—_Desperté en mi cama y no estabas. _

—Haré lo posible por llegar en la noche. —su voz tembló.

—_Más te vale. _

El chico en la otra línea colgó. Kidou atinó a suspirar pesadamente y a resbalar sobre el asiento de la limusina. Sonriendo como tonto. Suspiró un par de veces, quizá se venía una temporada ajetreada de trabajo, pero al menos tendría más tiempo para Fudou. No eran pareja, o al menos eso decía el de ojos verdes. Le exigía su tiempo, su energía, su atención y su cuerpo, pero no eran _oficialmente_ un algo. Probablemente era porque su jefe no aprobaría esa posible relación; a pesar de que, Fudou, era uno de los más fuertes dentro de la armada –en realidad era el mejor- aún no recibía el _visto bueno_ de parte del rey de Adagio.

Miró al frente confundido, se habían burlado de él, al menos esa fue la sensación que corrió por sus venas en esos momentos, ladeó la cabeza y allí estaba, a su lado, volteando hacia él.

Mr. Bunny death.

Su cuerpo apuntaba al frente, pero su cabeza estaba perfectamente girada hacia él. Trató de articular alguna frase. Pero Sakuma tenía razón, esa cosa te _quitaba el alma._

¿Cómo llego allí?

Quizá Ryuuji le había olvidado al bajar de la Limusina. En el fondo sabía que no era verdad, nunca subió con él y nunca bajo con él, porque nunca había estado presente en el automóvil. Volvió su vista al frente y cambió de asiento a uno de los laterales. Sin perderle de vista.

El muñeco giró la cabeza al frente y de allí a él.

¡Gritaría como niña! Aferró sus manos al asiento, se tensó como hilo en una máquina de coser. Y ese muñeco manejaba la máquina y lo estaba tensando al punto de romperle. Quizá si dialogaba con él lo dejara en paz.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? — cuestionó. Qué ridículo.

Esperaba una respuesta palpable, pero en su mente la imagen de peliverde se mostraba. ¿Sería acaso su modo de comunicarse?

—¿Midorikawa?… —vaya, sí que era absurdo. Pero parecía funcionar. —¿Quieres que te lleve con él?… Lo veras en el castillo… ahora… he… déjame en paz…

Volteó su cabeza al frente y la tensión pareció romperse. Malditos juguetes de hoy en día.

* * *

Subieron las escaleras del metro de dos en dos, estaban a tres cuadras del teatro abandonado; el llamado Eliseo. El piso estaba terriblemente mojado, al salir de la calle, se cubrieron varias veces de los carros que al pasar por las avenidas, levantaban grandes olas de agua sucia y enlodada. Corrieron al paso que sus pies podían soporta, sin soltarse de las manos.

Era la quinta o cuarta ocasión que huían como ratas hasta el teatro, las advertencias del príncipe habían sido constantes, y no era que las ignoraran, sucedía que, obedecer o no, el final iba a ser el mismo para los dos: La eliminación.

Nepper se negó a dejar que convirtieran a su pareja –sino era él quien le hacía recibir el _abrazo_- porque sabía que, al ser transformado por el Señor de la ciudad, el rubio ya no sería suyo, sería un sirviente más de la corte del _Dragon Link_ y eso, no lo permitiría nunca. Y fue así como se encontraban los dos, tratando de ponerse a salvo. Se detuvieron en un alto, y los carros pararon poco a poco, cruzaron y giraron en una calle principal, completamente solitaria. Instintivamente los humanos no pasaban por allí, un hechizo impuesto que le daba cierta privacidad a las criaturas de la noche.

Divisaron el Teatro, y se sonrieron internamente, a sólo unos pasos de la Zona de confort. Haló el brazo del rubio, pero le había sido arrebatado, no notó la presencia de otro vampiro hasta que este aprisionaba al pequeño entre sus brazos. Retrocedió varios pasos, mordiendo su labio inferior sacando la 9mm de entre sus pantalones.

—Si lo haces le cortaré la cabeza—anunció el vampiro de cabellos blanquecinos, le sonrió colocando la daga en el cuello del de ojos claros.

—¡Mito Shou!— exclamó apuntando a su cabeza. —¡Déjanos en paz!

—Se te advirtió días atrás sobre tu conducta. — acusó con sus ojos llenos de burla. —De no entregar al humano a la corte serían ejecutados al amanecer.

—Atsuishi no tiene nada que ver con esto. —

—Ha sido mordido en numerosas ocasiones — miró de reojo las marcas en su cuello, dos pequeños agujeros, parecidos a un par de costras recién cicatrizadas. —Pero más importante, sabe de nuestra existencia, del Eliseo y del Palacio.

—Al que quieren es a mí. —apretó con mas fuerza el mando de la pistola. —¡Suéltalo!

—Las ordenes cambiaron hace poco, debo llevarlo vivo o muerto.— el rubio tembló violentamente sintiendo el filo penetrar su piel. —Tenías un gran futuro dentro del equi-

Las palabras quedaron allí al quedar pasmado por una luz que le dio de lleno en la cara, ilumino todo su cuerpo. En vez de soltar el cuerpo en sus brazos, lo aferró más a sí y retrocedió tratando de salir de la luz.

—Te doy 3 para que lo sueltes— anunció una voz proveniente de la luz.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡3!— dijo con tranquilidad. Las punzadas en su cuerpo hicieron que soltara al humano, quien corrió por la calle buscando al castaño con desesperación.

—Dijiste que le darías tres, Gazell. — bromeó otra voz, la luz se apagó, dejando ver a dos sujetos sobre una motocicleta. Ambos parecían comenzar una discusión dónde un peliblanco jalaba de las orejas de quien conducía la motocicleta, pero Nepper estaba jodidamente agradecido por esa intervención.

Mito, maldijo al par ahora presentes. Nunca los había visto, pero a decir de los rumores, debían ser los extranjeros que rompieron la barrera hace apenas un par de horas. Sus brazos estaban totalmente paralizados, les miró de reojo y agujas les atravesaban, sentía un frio extraño, que en sus años como no-vivo había experimentado. No podía sentir frio, pero por un momento, se sintió vivo y eso le estresaba.

—¡¿Quiénes son!?— volvió a cuestionar.

—Ve y dile a tu príncipe — apuntó Gazell con tranquilidad —Que queremos una presentación con él.

—Dile al imbécil de tu jefe que está despedido. — Burn sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, hecho que estremeció hasta la medula al albino. —Le partiremos el culo como partimos su cerca de palitos de paleta.

—Tu no hiciste nada.— susurró Gazell, el pelirrojo apretó los dientes y le miró de reojo.

—Cállate, él no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¡Él _Dragon link_ los exterminara!— exclamó el de cabellos blancos, retrocedieron varios pasos. —Ustedes lamentaran haber entrado a la ciudad.

—Sí, sí— hazlo los hombros —Mira niño, no han sido mis mejores días, ve y dile a ese _Dragon pink-_

—_Dragon Link_— corrigió Gazell.

—_Ese_ tipo —apuntó con el dedo —Que empaque sus cosas, que lo quiero fuera de **mi**ciudad.

—Nuestra ciudad.— volvió a decir.

—**Mi** ciudad. —repitió a lo que Gazell roló los ojos soltado un bufido. —¡Ahora, lárgate!

En realidad Mito no tenía más opción, retrocedió nuevamente y hasta sentirse seguro dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la escena. Nepper tuvo la curiosidad de acercarse al par sobre la moto, pero por ahora, su única prioridad era su pareja, y su viaje al Eliseo. Quizá debía de darle las gracias, pero probablemente debía irse sin molestarles. Tomó al chico y le ayudo a levantarse, con una mirada le dio a entender que lo mejor era hacer la graciosa huida y evitar trato con los extranjeros.

—¡Hey tu!— escuchó llamarle y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y encarar a los extraños. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nepper.—

—Oye, Nepper, ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir algo de comer?—le sonrió de forma descarada. —Pero a decir verdad, tu humano no se ve nada mal.

—Eso había pensado también. —Intervino el de ojos grises, inspeccionando el cuerpo en brazos del vampiro castaño.

—Lo siento, él no está en el menú. — dijo pasando al chico tras de sí. —¿Quieren algo en particular? Conozco toda la ciudad.

Los híbridos se sonrieron entre ellos. Quizá la estupidez de Burn de "llegar antes que Grand" había resultado benéfica. Un atajo no era, pero habían entregado el mensaje, y comerían antes que ellos.

—¿Hace cuánto que te convirtieron?—

—Un par de décadas.

—No eres del todo salvaje. — le inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza. —¿Quieres tener un buen puesto en el nuevo gobierno?

—¿Nuevo…? ¡Esperen! — su voz tembló al igual que sus manos. —Quieren decir qué… ¿Realmente retaran al _Dragon Link_?

—Toda información que sepas sobre él, toda ayuda y lealtad…— el pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos —Te pueden ayudar a tener un gran empleo. —Le sonrió. —Seguridad para ti y tu humano.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese sujeto tenía una bella –aterradora- sonrisa. A estas alturas del partido, cambiar de bando podría ser su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Confiar ciegamente en un extraño sobre una motocicleta podría considerarse de tontos. Pero de pronto el rubio apareció en sus pensamientos, Atsuishi había sacrificado todo para estar con él, su escuela, su familia y su vida. Era hora de ser reciproco con su pareja. Apostar a una mano ciega.

—Conozco un barrio no muy lejos de aquí — señalo al sur. —Con una buena población de humanos.

* * *

—¡Es por allá!

—No, no. Es más adelante.

—¡Tu GPS no sirve!

—¿Por qué mejor preguntamos? —

—¡NO! — Exclamaron Ryuuji y Grand al unísono.

—¡Bien! — Roló los ojos —¡Sigamos perdidos! Quizás lleguemos antes del amanecer.

—¡Ya vi, ya vi! — Brincó en el asiento —¡Desviación a 10 metros! —Señaló a la distancia. Grand redujo la velocidad y viró a la derecha, tras varios metros, el camino ascendió. Se adentraron más y más al bosque, perdiendo la ciudad. Subieron la colina y en la cima. —¡Frena, frena! — gritó el peliverde jalándole con desesperación. El auto se tambaleo en la carretera, como un pequeño carro de juguete, dio un par de vueltas y los tripulantes de agitaron violentamente.

—¡Qué demonios te sucede!— exclamó Grand mirando al chico que ahora estaba entre los espacios de los asientos. Osamu sólo soltó un suspiro de frustración llevando su mano hasta su cuello.

—¡Te salve la vida! —salió de entre los asientos. —¡Ámame!

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Hay una maldita barrera allí! — indicó con su mano. —¡Ustedes dos están ciegos! —Bajo del auto dando un pequeño saltito y se acercó decidido a la barrera que decía estar allí, su cuerpo estaba iluminado por las luces delanteras del carro, y la lluvia ya había cesado, solo pequeñas gotas se colaban entre la luz, pero para su sorpresa, ya no había nada, palpó el aire varias veces, y al parecer, ya no estaba. Ladeó su cabeza confundido. —¡Juro que vi algo! —les volteó a ver, a pesar de que la luz le daba de lleno a la cara, pudo divisar las miradas de sorpresa en los ojos de sus compañeros. —¿Qué sucede?.—Osamu señalo un poco más arriaba de su cabeza. Este alzó una ceja, aun sin entender. Viró lentamente y allí estaba su barrera, en forma de una gran cabeza de reptil, sus patas delanteras dieron un par de pasos haciendo la carretera temblara bajo sus pies. Las orbes amarillentas de la bestia le escudriñaron. —Mier…— dio un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de quitar su cara de horror. —daaaaa!— corrió directo al carro, trepo por el capote usando la base del parabrisas para darse un impulso y caer en la parte trasera. —¡ARRANCA, ARRACAN!

—¡Maldita sea! — cambió de velocidades y metió reversa hasta el fondo. El chirrido de los neumáticos rozando el pavimento mojado resonó de forma estruendosa haciendo que el reptil moviera la cabeza. El carro se movió de manera brusca y giró sobre sí, y a toda velocidad bajo de la colina. Pero la bestia les seguía los pasos de cerca.

—¡¿Por qué!?— grito Ryuuji aterrado mirando como el animal se acercaba a ellos. —Acabamos de salir de una y ya estamos en otra, en menos de 24 horas. ¡¿De qué se trata Señor!? —elevó sus manos — ¡¿De qué!?

—¿Nos está siguiendo?— un chirrido sonó a la distancia —Creo que sí…

Llegaron hasta la ciudad incorporándose al tráfico de las diez de la noche, esquivaron varios carros, su velocidad estaba a 90Km por hora, en una vía rápida, la gente sólo veía como el elegante convertible llevaba prisa. Mucha prisa.

—Es momento de que alguien saque algo para matarlo— dijo Grand sin dejar de ver al camino. —Todo suyo.

—Osamu, ¡Has algo!— ordeno el ojinegro. —Los dos idiotas con armas a distancia no están.

—Temo decir que no soy un idiota con armas a distancia. Yo uso armas de corto alcance.

—¡Usa tu guadaña de oro!

—La usaría de no ser porque aplastaría al carro. — le explico buscando entre sus ropas la pequeña bolsa. —Aunque puedo usar un material, más liviano.

—Esa cosa tiene una piel dura. — Grand miró por el retrovisor. —Es un reptil.

—Debo de usar algo que logre perforar hasta el acero. — sonrió sacando una pequeña joya. —Diamante. —Soltó su cinturón de seguridad. Se levantó sobre el asiento viendo de frente al animal. Su cabello ondeo violentamente, revolviéndose sobre el aire.

* * *

—Cuando mencionaron "comer", no creí que realmente comerían.—

Nepper no sólo estaba agradecido, sino que ahora estaba loca y totalmente fascinado por el dúo enfrente de él. En esos momentos se encontraban en un pequeño McDonald's cerca de la avenida principal, para ser entre semana y tarde había bastante gente en el establecimiento, todos les miraban, de entrada por la moto en la que llegaron, segunda la forma bestial con la que el pelirrojo comía y tercera la velocidad en la que Gazell engullía helado. El pequeño rubio tan sólo había pedido un paquete sencillo y Nepper no comía.

—¿En realidad son vampiros?— cuestiono el pequeño.

—Eso creo.— murmuró su pareja.

—Creí que ustedes no comían. — miró la sexta hamburguesa ser devorada. —Los Vampiros no comen. —Afirmó.

—Los- —tragó duró. —Los vampiros normales no comen. —dio un sorbo a su bebida. —Particularmente, la comida es un placer culposo que nunca pude dejar. En especial la carne.

—¿Es posible eso?— dejó caer sus brazos sobre la mesa. —eso explica sus colmillos, son como los de…

—Una bestia.—

—¿Qué clase de vampiro eres?—

Burn cruzó una mirada cómplice con su compañero, quien hazlo los hombros sin dejar de comer su postre.

—Sucede qué.— hizo una pausa pensando sus palabras. —Somos Híbridos. Mitad vampiros. —explicó con calma. Nepper le dedicó una mirada llena de duda, aún sin poder créelo. En el Eliseo se contaban algunas leyendas tontas sobre _antediluvianos, antiguos _e _Híbridos_, pero nadie antes había sido capaz de ver alguno con sus propios ojos. —Mi cuerpo me exige carne más que sangre. Pero la sangre para mí es como el agua, como el más exquisito vino que pueda saborear. Las cosas dulces como glucosa o carbohidratos no las asimilo, pero sí las grasas y proteínas.

—Curioso es…— rasco lo último de su helado lamiendo la cuchara —Que para mí no hay nada mejor que algo con mucho dulce. Yo no necesito comer para vivir, pero creo que de igual forma es un placer culposo.

—Hablan como si se acabaran de conocer.

—Sí, de hecho. — le sonrió tontamente a su compañero. —Feliz primer día.

—Idiota…— viró su vista hacia la barra de postres. —Iré por otro.

—Tráeme más refresco. — dio pequeños golpes a la mesa, Gazell emitió lo que parecía ser un gruñido. —¡Coca-Cola!… Recuerda quien paga tu helado.

Arrebato el vaso de mala gana y desapareció de escena.

—¿En realidad se acaban de conocer?

—Sí, algo así.— mordió su séptima presa, Ambos muchachos se limitaron a verlo en silencio.

—Por un momento pensé que eran pareja. — dijo quedito el de ojos claros. —se llevan muy bien.

—¿Crees?— parpadeó.— ¡No me merece! — sonrió señalándolo a distancia. —Es muy poca cosa para mí. ¡Yo merezco alguien que me trate bien!

—Oí eso— El pelirrojo dio un respingo en su lugar, no se había tardado nada, entregó la bebida y tomó asiento a su lado. Sin decir palabra más.

—¿Qué les trajo a Inazuma?

—Un par de trabajitos. Recuperar la ciudad es el primer paso. Así que, te sugiero que no hagas muchas preguntas. —Nepper asintió.— ¿Y ustedes a que se dedican?

—Pues…— Atsuishi vio su bandeja, tomó un poco de aire y respondió quedito: —Estudio la preparatoria.— Ambos esperaron una mejor respuesta y la tensión que se formó en la mesa le hizo sudar frio. —Y pues… eso…

—Sus padres murieron por deudas con _Dragon Link_, —secundó el castaño— él tiene una empresa aquí en Inazuma llamada el Fifith sector. Es por lo que sé, una sucursal de una mayor en Londres. Parece que el clan controla parte del país. La ciudad no está bien debido a pobre e inestable manejo de esa compañía.

—Así que el príncipe tiene su pequeño imperio.

—Se puede decir.

—¿Qué clase de control tiene en la ciudad?

—Maneja la bolsa de empleo y sus recursos mantienen a la ciudad de pie, la mayor parte de los negocios y de las franquicias son de él. Controla a la policía, pero por fortuna el gobierno aún no ha cedido. Aunque cada noche muere gente de puestos importantes.

—¿Hace cuantos años sucede esto?

—No mucho, en realidad las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Senguuji Yamato llegó a la ciudad e hicieron la compañía.

—Hace rato, aquel vampiro mencionó algo sobre un "Palacio"— dijo Gazell con la cuchara del helado en sus labios. —Es el lugar dónde reside el príncipe. Eso quiere decir que el Fifith Sector es en dónde está ese tal Senguuji.

—Exacto.

—Hacer caer este principado será más complejo de lo que creí. —cruzo los brazos aún con la cuchara en su boca. —Creí que el príncipe de esta ciudad era sólo un vampiro que controlaba los asuntos entre sombras, no creí que tuviera algún poder monetario o social.

—La gente de esta ciudad odia esa compañía. Si hay una revolución, lo más probable es que se levanten en armas.

—No tengo en mente una guerra— terció el pelirrojo. —Si hacemos caer al príncipe, por ende toda la corte caerá. Dejaran la ciudad o se unirán a nosotros.

—Sí la compañía cae será un golpe duró a la ciudad, la economía y la bolsa caerán con ella y levantarse de algo así es sumamente complicado. ¿Sabes algo de negocios?

—Aparentemente tu sí.

—Es lógica _cariño_, — retó.

—Disculpa, _amor_, pero si esta ciudad cae, no me importa, la misión es echar a los vampiros, no rehacer un gobierno. Si entre humanos se matan, ¿Qué más da? Llevan haciéndolo desde siempre. Lo menos que quiero es involucrarme con ellos.

—Si tienes la simpatía del pueblo, fácilmente puedes hacerte de poder.

—¡Ese Kidou debió advertirnos de todo eso!

—Dudo que él sepa a ciencia cierta lo que pasa dentro de la ciudad. —analizó detenidamente. —Nuestra segunda misión es recuperar la ciudad, para que ellos vuelvan a tener el poder de ella. Suena lógico. Encontremos al tal _ Dragon link_ y acabemos con él.

—Si la ciudad cae, qué más da. —Hizo un ademán con su mano—Que Kidou se haga cargo de eso. Para eso le pagan.

—Me parece viable.

Y así, terminó la conversación de la cual Atsuishi y Nepper habían sido cruelmente excluidos. Se dedicaron a escuchar con cuidado cada una de las palabras, y todo pintaba a que iban muy enserio en la toma de la ciudad, se veían fuertes, pero no lo suficiente. Parecía que no tenían mucho interés por el bien de la ciudad, que más bien su pequeña labor se reducía a tener poder, pero eso en el fondo no le preocupaba, si de alguna manera lograba mantener a salvo a su pareja, que más daba. Al final, la supervivencia del más fuerte te hacía escoger el bando que te convenía.

—Bien, alcancemos al Grand y a los demás.— llamó el peliblanco levantándose de su asiento. —Ya debieron de haber llegado.

—¿Vienen más?— preguntó el castaño curioso siguiendo sus pasos a la salida del lugar.

—Sí, otros tres más nos acompañan. — Burn respondió sin mucha emoción en su voz. Montó en su moto y espero a que Gazell hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Irán al Eliseo?—

—No,— miro a su pareja. —Creo que por hoy estamos a salvo. Iremos a casa.

—¿Viven cerca?

—Sí, a unas cuantas calles hacia allá — señalo el camino que subía al centro. —Realmente estoy en deuda.

—¿La oficinas del Fifth Sector están en el centro?— Nepper asintió.

—No hay pierde, es el edificio más alto de la ciudad.

—Bien- — trató de responder, pero sus ojos se perdieron al horizonte. Agudizo la mirada, al tiempo de hacia señales al peliblanco. —¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Parece ser…— miró con cuidado.

—¡El _Dragon Link_! — exclamó el castaño. —¡Es él!

—Bien, esta es nuestra señal…— sonrió animado, y fue aún mayor cuando notó el pequeño BMW acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad por la avenida. —Aún podemos ganar la apuesta. — su sonrisa se ensancho. Su compañero montó, aferrando sus brazos a su pecho, y arrancó, tratando de dar alcance al otro vehículo.

Pasaron por debajo de las patas del reptil zigzagueando entre los carros. La bestia no era visible a ojos humanos, lo único que podían ver era un carro corriendo a gran velocidad sin sentido alguno. Gazell le miró con detenimiento, buscando algún punto débil, aceleraron y salieron debajo de él. Dando el encuentro con Grand.

—¿Bonita noche, no?—

—¡YA ERA HORA!— gritó entre un gran frenesí. —¡Joder, 20 malditos minutos corriendo buscándolos! —no dejó de ver al frente. Ahora era Midorikawa quien estaba en el copiloto. Tenía el celular del pelirrojo en sus manos y lo palpaba rápidamente.

—Nada me convence. — dijo preocupado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Has encontrado algo?—

—¡Ya, está!

Su sonrisa vino acompañada a todo volumen de una estruendosa canción, el dispositivo estaba conectado al carro y al tiempo, sonaron las bocinas.

—¡Master, Master!— cantó alegremente el peliverde levantando el puño en repetidas ocasiones. Al ritmo de "Master of puppets"

—¡Te dije que buscaras cómo matar a la bestia, no música! — le arrebato el teléfono sin quitar la canción.

—¡Estamos en una huida! — volvió a tomar el celular. —Necesitamos música de huida. Ahora, deja busco.— Para entonces, dieron su segunda vuelta al centro. Grand tomó la decisión de salir de la ciudad y dirigió sus pasos –o ruedas- por el camino que habían usado de entrada. Osamu sólo había logrado evitar que el reptil causar daño al carro, llevaba en sus manos un par de lanzas de diamante, de dos metros y medio de longitud. Causo heridas menores, pero eso había ayudado a darles tiempo.

—¡Aquí esta!— sonrió dando un pequeño brinco en su asiento. —El pecho, tienen que darle en el pecho. ¡EL PECHO!— Señaló su propia anatomía para que Gazell y Burn comprendieran. —Es el lugar dónde la carne es más débil.

—¡Perfecto!— exclamó el oji ámbar. —No te preocupes Grand, seré un buen príncipe y tú podrás limpiar mis botas.

La moto redujo su velocidad, para poder quedar nuevamente a la altura del animal. Grand apretó el volante entre sus manos, si la frase había sido dicha de manera correcta, esa bestia tenía que ser nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe de la ciudad. La única manera de tomar el poder de una ciudad era matar al príncipe, y quien le matara, tomaría su lugar, y por desgracia, Grand era un ser completamente pegado a las tradiciones.

Se escuchó el primer disparó. Pero la bestia seguía sobre el camino. Una serie de balazos en ráfaga llenaron el camino, y la gente comenzaba a huir de ellos. Un loco pelirrojo tiraba balazos al aire.

—¡Su maldita piel es muy dura!—

—Déjame internarlo.— añadió el peliblanco.

—¡No!—

—No podrás solo.

—¡Esa ciudad será mía!

—Necesitas mi ayuda.— insistió comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—He hecho las cosas solo y a mi manera desde siempre. No necesito ayuda. — escupió echando humo por las orejas.

—Como gustes. — finalizó aferrándose más a su espalda.

Ryuuji miraba la escena a lo lejos y tras la explicación de Osamu y Grand sobre lo importante que era usar cinturón de seguridad en una persecución, y como hacerse de un reino. Amplio su gesto.

—Grand, ¿Quieres ser príncipe?

—Sabes que sí. — le miró de reojo.

—¿Me quieres?— hizo ojos de borrego.

—No realmente. — ladeo la sonrisa.

—Eres malo — infló los mofletes. —No tendrás tu ciudad.

—Te compro lo que quieras.

—¡Hecho!— sonrió completamente extasiado. Palpo nuevamente el pequeño aparato. —Lo que no le dije al par de idiotas, es que, la piel solo puede ser perforada por alguna clase de sable u objeto de gran filo. — Guiñó el ojo izquierdo. —Apuesto que tus espadas lo podrán hacer.

—Ganarías esa apuesta. — amplió aún más su sonrisa. —Tengo una brillante idea. ¿Sabes conducir?

Burn perdió la paciencia cuando su última reservar de balas de sus dos pistolas se habían terminado. El reptil tiraba uno que otro zarpazo, ya se estaba cansando. No tenía ninguna clase de poder mágico –lo que agradecía infinitamente- y su fuerza no era mucha, pero su piel, su piel era su problema. No aceptaría ayuda, y debía actuar rápido antes que los otros 3 pudieran intervenir. Si usaba fuego, sería un gasto inútil de energía, esas cosas no caían con fuego, y su piel era tremendamente dura. Quizá su as bajo la manga, aquel que no uso en el castillo, pero la idea se fue como vino cuando recordó la presencia del chico helado a sus espaldas. No, no aceptaría su ayuda.

Había perdido de vista el BMW, ya estaban cruzando la caseta, no se detuvo y al parecer tampoco él; la atravesaron a gran velocidad para los que trabajan allí. Debían acabar con ella, antes de entrar a la Zona de niebla o saldrían de la ciudad y volver sería imposible.

—¿Listo?— Midorikawa tembló en su lugar con el volante en sus manos. Grand estaba ahora de copiloto, a su señal, metió el freno hasta el fondo girando el volante bruscamente con ayuda de pelirrojo. Osamu se agarró de lo que pudo para no salir disparado de la unidad, dieron tres vueltas en la carretera muy cerca de la niebla, y tras quedar enfrente comenzó a acelerar el carro sin quitar el freno. Las llantas rechinaban y juraría que podía ver el humo salir de ellas. 120, 130, 150 Km por hora. Su meta eran los 220. Volvió a tener todo lo que pudo. Apretó los dientes y sus manos seguían temblando. —¡Esto es una locura!

—¡Un poco más! — Dio un salto sobre el parabrisas quedando al frente de del carro, montando sobre el toldo. Enterró las dos Katanas sobre la defensa y se aferró a ellas con fuerza. —¡AHORA!

Soltó el pedal del freno, cerró los ojos por inercia y el carro salió disparado camino abajo, al instante logró divisar a la bestia, rogó a que el otro par de vampiros les notaran y se quitaran del camino o en cuestión de segundos los tendría pegados al parabrisas como mosquitos en medio de la carretera. Grand resistió la salida y ahora se ponía de piel, sacando las katanas de la defensa.

—_Grandes espíritus de la tierra y la justicia…—_ recitó en al aire, poniéndose en posición. — _Ruego me den a mí, el poder de cambiar mi todo y lo que me rodea._ _ Denme la capacidad de elegir lo que es correcto y dejar lo que corrompe mi ser. Alma oculta de Gaia, dame una noche más para vivir. —_Extendió el sable de su mano derecha el cual emitía una gran luz dorada. Divisó a la bestia a menos de dos kilómetros de ellos. El viento sacudió salvajemente su cabello que ya se había tornado en punta como en el calabozo, sonrió al sentir como la energía pasaba por su brazo, dándole la fuerza necesaria para poder asestar ese golpe.

El ojí ambar estaba tan concentrado usando su revólver, que la presencia del BMW paso por completo desapercibida, pero no para Gazell. Los maldijo internamente, y en una jugada desesperada, recitó quedito un hechizo de hielo, haciendo que las llantas de la motocicleta se congelaran, pero fuera de pararlas, lo que logro fue que derraparan bruscamente, chocando contra una de las patas del reptil y de allí, caer en la carretera. El gemido del Reptil resonó en el camino, un rayo los ilumino, y como predijo de un solo golpe, había logrado abrir parte del oscino, el pecho y las entrañas. De la sangre no emanaba, más bien un singular brillo rojo, y bruma negra que poco a poco fue desapareciendo en el aire.

Aún no había muerto.

El pelirrojo rodó hacia la maleza seguida de su bella moto –suerte fue que no lo aplasto- mientras que el de piel blanca quedó cerca del camino, en el carril contrario en que el convertible azul cruzaba a una velocidad tremenda. Dos segundos más, y hubieran colisionado. Con dificultad se logró ponerse de pie, sostuvo su abdomen con sus manos, sólo había sido el impacto. Y viró su cabeza, al escuchar que de nuevo el carro se acercaba.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó el peliverde totalmente preocupado. Salió del carro de un brinquito y se acercó a él para brincarle al cuello, en un aparente gesto de preocupación. —Por poco y te mato.

—Estoy bien, gracias — respondió en tono monocromático sin corresponder al abrazo.

—Por poco y no la contamos — dijo Grand acercándose al grupo. —¿Todos bien?

—¿Y Burn?—

—A él creo que sí lo mataste. —

—¡Oh, no! — llevó sus manos a su cabeza, aterrado. —¡Mate a Burn! ¡Lo mate, lo mate! —dio varias vueltas al lugar, buscándole con desesperación, se alejó de ellos.

—¿Enserio lo arroyó? — preguntó el de pelo negro.

—No— hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Sólo lo dije para que se alejara de mí.

—Eres malo— dijo Osamu ayudando a la búsqueda del pelirrojo Trató de olerlo, pero el ambiente húmedo no le ayudaba.

—¡Aquí está! — se escuchó la vocecilla del pequeño del grupo, dio un par de brincos, y le trató de ayudar a salir de la maleza, pero este le dio un manotazo.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que eres una tremenda mierda al volante?— pasó de largo arrastrando con el su moto, algo maltrecha, pero nada de gravedad. El en cambió, tenía una pequeña herida en la frente de la cual emanaba una finita línea de sangre. Llegó hasta el resto –Ryuuji tras de él- dejando caer la moto y de una embestida tiró al peliblanco, ambos rodaron un par de veces, forcejeando.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor! — escupió el pelirrojo tomando al otro por el cuello, tratando de ahorcarle.

—¿De qué…—aferró sus brazos a los de Burn.— hablas?

—De no ser por ti, el principado sería mío.

—Te salve el pellejo. —

—¡MIENTES!—

—¡Ya basta, sepárense!— Ryuuji trató de separarlos, halaba de la chaqueta del pelirrojo, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Déjame!— gritó ejerciendo las fuerza. —¡Ahora sí lo reviento! ¡Maldito mal parido, maldita puta!— de sus manos comenzó a salir vapor, el peliblanco comenzaba a enfriar su cuerpo, al grado de volverlo blanquecino, pequeños cristales se formaban y este sólo atino a prender sus manos en fuego. —¡Todo este tiempo te has burlado de mí! —

—¡Ya! — Gritó el peliverde halando de sus propios cabellos, retrocediendo varios pasos. —¡Ya, ya, paren!

Usualmente a Grand nunca le había gustado inmiscuirse en pleitos ajenos. Por educación. Pero pese a que ambos no eran muy de su agrado. En realidad ninguno de los presentes, lo llevo a pensar en que era lo más conveniente. Tenían que estar los 5 para cumplir el trato, así que con todo su pesar se encaminó hasta ellos, y le asesto una patada al otro pelirrojo que lo descolocó, soltando de inmediato al peliblanco. Ryuuji aprovecho para jalarle y sacarlo de escena, lo llevó hasta el carro y miró su cuello y las pequeñas heridas de quemadura. Mientras que, los pelirrojos comenzaban su propia pelea. Una segunda patada fue dada por el ojiverde, haciendo rodar al del cuero. Este elevó la mirada y lo encaro.

—Será mejor que te controles. —

—¡Tu jodida madre!— trató de ponerse de pie, pero lo pensó dos veces cuando el filo del sable de Grand ya estaba contra su cuello. Había sido rápido, o el impacto le hacía ver todo en cámara lenta.

—Mira, a mí tampoco me agradas. — susurró a su oído. —Pero por desgracia estamos juntos en esto, los 5 entramos y los 5 salimos.

—Maldito.

—Así que…— mordió sin delicadeza su oreja haciéndole emitir un pequeño gemido. —Será mejor que te calmes o yo seré el que te _reviente_. ¿Esta bien?—Rozó su cuello con el sable, produciendo una pequeña herida— ¿De acuerdo?.

—De- de-acuerdo.—

Y le soltó, dejándolo en medió del camino.

Acercó sus pasos al grupo y dirigió su atención al peliblanco que ya estaba en la parte de atrás de su carro al lado de Ryuuji.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—

Gazell sólo asintió ligeramente sin verle, aún con las manos en su cuello. El pelinegro lo esperaba a lado de la puerta del conductor. Sin temerle, supo a lo que se refería el gran sujeto, y tomó asiento del lado del copiloto. Por ahora se dedicaría a descansar.

Su problema ahora era, la poca gasolina con la que contaban, tendrían que volver a hacer una parada en la caseta, con la esperanza de que no los detuvieran. Todo era muy bello y lindo cuando eres Vampiro, pero a veces sueles olvidar que cuando estas en un lugar ajeno a sus tierras las cosas no son como quieres. Llegas a la caseta y está una horda de policías dispuestos a arrestare. "¿Sus papeles?" –joven- y la realidad era que Osamu no tenía. Grand trato de explicarse y Burn estaba siendo arrestado por uso ilegal de armas. Se negó a cooperar y ahora estaba pegado al toldo de la patrulla con un tipo apuntándole a la cabeza.

Trataron de salir del carro para hablar pero las armas ya les apuntaban.

Sí, un día, estas como si nada, al otro eres arrestado por exceso de velocidad y portación ilegal de armas. ¡Bien, la vida es simple, bella y hermosa! Cuando no eres un Vampiro y más cuando no eres Grand.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas— ** Particularmente, me agrada darle a Grand todo el protagonismo, pero a veces entre todos se pelean quien es el personaje inicial. Cuatro jodidos capítulos y no han podido llegar al castillo. Pues vale, veamos que pasa en la siguiente, y lo de Master of pupets, ah… fue así de "Rapido hermano!; canción rápida como para huir de una pelea" y fue la primera que me dijo y me agrado, si tienen chance escucheanla mientras leen.

Gracias por los que me leen, y por los que comentan, se aprecian mucho. Trataré de actualizar para medios de enero. Antes de que vuelva a entrar a clases. He querido escribir estas vacaciones pero pues; ando en otros lados, haciendo otras cosas, y bleh~ No he podido casi tocar mi compu. Vale, gente. Gracias por leer!~

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

"Pruébame, ya veras, que lo único que necesitas es más, estas dedicado a cómo te estoy matando…"


	6. Chapter V: Trip to the darkness I

**Género—** **AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi** (HirotoXRyuujiXOsamu, NagumoXSuzuno, GendaXSakuma, FudouXKidou y contando)** Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Fantasía.**

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Nota— **Y… Lo volví a hacer… ¡Ah! No sé con qué jodida facilidad se me da hacer eso de "alargar" los capítulos más de la cuenta, pero pues, ya quedó el capítulo 5 divido en dos partes. Y pues, les traigo la agradable noticia de que actualizo la próxima semana por lo mismo de que es un solo capitulo, y de verdad que lo subiría, pero siendo, de verdad, que es _to much_, hasta a mí me da flojera releer todo lo que hago **risas** También, para que sean felices, tenemos el primer _calentón_ entre Burn y Gazell. Fui feliz escribiendo esa parte… A todo esto. Si pueden escuchen la canción de **Sweet Dreams** en la versión de Marilyn Manson, cuando lleguen a esa parte; De verdad, me dio una atmosfera muy buena a las tres de la mañana cuando narre la escena. Agradezco los Reviews, me animan mucho a seguir. Las amo señoritas.

**Agradezcamos a:** Lacuna coil con **Trip to the darkness** por darle a Ryuuji ese empujón que necesitaba para ser _parte_ del grupo. Y a mi madre por el refill de café, té y chocolatito en mis termos para no dormirme. A mi gato por calentarme las piernas por las noches… y a ti por leer… Ok ya.

Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro culto

V.- **"Trip to the darkness" Parte I**

By: **Lexington Rabdos  
**

* * *

"_**Boguemos, boguemos, la barca empujad, que rompa las nubes, que rompa las nieblas, los aires las llamas, las densas tinieblas, las olas del mar…**_

_Se sonrió para sí, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ryuuji entre sus brazos. Miró de lado a lado la ciudad que se levantaba ente sus ojos, brillando en un pulso que parecía casi magnético. Las nubes se revolvieron violentamente arriba de ellos. Elevó sus orbes verdes y amplió sus colmillos cuando el primer rayo-que desato la tormenta- iluminó el cielo, espero cuatro segundos y este cayó a pocos metros de ellos, siendo atraído por el pararrayos del gran edificio en el que se encontraban. El viento movió con furia sus cabelleras; revolviéndolas al compás de las gotas de lluvia que volvían a hacer acto de presencia en la ciudad. _

—_Inazuma.— pronunció con una aterradora sonrisa. —Yo te nombro: Nueva Génesis. _

_Los 3 vampiros a sus espaldas, le miraron con el gesto serio y hasta cierto punto contraído. Las últimas 24 horas habían sido de pesadilla, y todo apuntaba a que las cosas seguirían de esa manera: Resignación, era lo que en la mente de peliblanco venía. Desvió sus ojos rozando su mirada con la del pelirrojo quien parecía estar más desconectado de todos. Burn quería ser príncipe de la ciudad, pero su actitud fue la que le arrebato toda posibilidad de obtener el reinado. Y ante ellos, estaba el nuevo amo y señor de la ciudad, justa pelea que se había llevado acabo, justa la ayuda y justo el escenario. En sus brazos, yacía la llave que le concedió la victoria. La princesa del pequeño imperio Kira. _

_Las cosas se habían dado tan rápidamente, que, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al recordar el escozor en su cuello, los labios calientes –como el infierno- del pelirrojo sobre los suyos y el golpe de frio –helado- poder de Ryuuji, que sin dudas había sido el causante de sus próximas pesadillas. Volver de la muerte en menos de tres minutos. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiró que llamó la atención del pelinegro, le dedicó una ligera mueca que le tranquilizara y no hiciera preguntas._

—_Hora de irnos — salió de sus pensamientos cuando el pelirrojo pasó a su lado, dedicó una última mirada a la ciudad, en esos momentos, lo único que quería era estar debajo de la carpa e iluminado por las luces de su amada RapsodíaXIII, cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando cómo llegaron del sótano a la cima del edificio._

…_**Boguemos, crucemos del mundo el confín; que hoy su triste cárcel quiebran libres los diablos en fin, y con música y estruendo los condenados celebran, juntos cantando y bebiendo, un diabólico festín"**_

* * *

El estrepitoso ruido de cristal rompiéndose los alerto. Se revolcó en la oscuridad, maldiciendo y dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba. Un pequeño grupo de albinos le rodeo, con gestos descompuestos y miradas llenas de terror.

—¡Señor, señor!— llamó uno con desesperación tratando de frenar la hemorragia.

—¡Llamen al médico!—

—¡Señor!

—¿Qué ha pasado?—

—¡Fue lo que dijo Mito!— dijo uno de ellos usando sus ropas para limpiar la cara del moreno que ahora estaba semi inconsciente. —¡Esos Vampiros que rompieron la barrera!

—¡Vamos por ellos!

—¡N-no!...— logró articular palabra, sus ojos azules estaba desorbitados, mientras que su cabello rozado lleno de sangre. —Debemos… de-dejar la ciudad…

—¿Qué dice?— preguntó uno de los chicos, con cabello corto, cubriendo su ojo derecho. —¡No podemos dejarla la ciudad, si la dejamos ellos la tomaran!

—Esos malditos… ¡ahg!…— se retorció escupiendo un poco de sangre. —Ellos no son normales…

—¿Qué hay de la compañía?

—Volve… volveremos por ellos… — su vista se fijo al frente—…No quiero morir… padre…

Dejo de moverse. Su corté quedo en silencio. Debían irse lo antes posible. Si la orden era dejar todo. ¡Qué la ciudad de Inazuma se jodiera! Varios de ellos le trasportaron con cuidado, para la hora ya no había empleados dentro del gran edifico, solo vampiros a su servicio. A un inicio algunos se había negado a la orden, pero tras ver pasar a su líder, su señor ensangrentado, no tenían más remedio. Probablemente la ciudad no venía ver el golpe que por la mañana se anunciara en las noticias: **"Fifith sector ha caído: La ciudad está en quiebra"**

* * *

—Ryuuji.

Un murmullo. Muy quedito, en la oscuridad.

—Ryuuji.

—_Ven conmigo, te he estado esperado…_

Una pequeña voz, a lo lejos, como distante y diluida en agua.

—¡Vamos, Ryuuji, despierta!

—¡Vuelve al mundo de los vivos!

—_Ven conmigo, como un paseo en la oscuridad…_

—¡Ryuuji!

—_¿Reize?_— Le llamó en la niebla.

—Regresea…

—_Janus…!No!_

—¡RYUUJI!

Trató de aferrarse al cuerpo que le sostenía. Pero se sentía ligero y delgado, flotando en una nube de confornd, estiró su mano, queriendo pegarse a la línea de los vivos que ya conocía a la perfección, tratando de no abandonar el plano en el que estaba. Dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de golpe, visualizando un par de manchas rojas entre una tenue luz de neón.

—¡Vivo!— escucho la voz del Burn.

Trató de articular palabra, pero se sentía aturdido por tantas presencias, sintió el cuerpo pesado y se cubrió con las manos emitiendo un pequeño chillido.

—Ya, ya. Aléjense. — ordenó Osamu acomodando al peliverde de tal forma que pudiera ocultarse en su pecho. —Denle un minuto.

—Ya le dimos una hora —acotó el de cuero dejándose caer al piso de un fuerte golpe. Elevó la mirada y se concentró en la luz de neón de la pequeña celda en la que estaba.

Grand por su parte, volvió su atención al cuerpo al otro extremo del cuarto, recargado en la pared de forma quieta como muñeca sin cuerda. Movió ligeramente su mano derecha, al sentir los pasos acercarse a él.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— se puso en cuclillas a su lado, retirando el cabello en su rostro. —El color volvió a sus ojos. Eso es bueno. —Trató de sonreírle, pero este sólo retiro la mirada cuando sintió sus dedos rozar sus labios y limpiar la sangre en ellos.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. — retiró su rostro de un movimiento, pegando su cabeza contra la pared.

—Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. — le dijo acercando su mano a su rostro. —Bebé un poco más, necesitaremos toda la fuerza posible y es prioridad que puedas correr.

Como no queriendo la cosa, miró de reojo la mano del pelirrojo frente su rostro, mordió su lengua tratando de ocultar su evidente molestia, no por el hecho de beber de otro vampiro, sino por la penetrante mirada del otro chico de cabellos rojizos en la habitación. Se percató desde la primera mordida como este le perforaba con esos voraces ojos amarillos. El ambiente estaba especialmente tensó, lo que no hacía fácil su decisión de morder a Grand por una segunda ocasión.

Descaradamente elevó la mirada y chocó con la de Burn, por fracciones de segundo pudo vislumbrar como el fuego emanaba de ellos.

Cerró los ojos y mordió succionando la sangre de su compañero. Si su paladar no mentía, sentía como aceitosa, ligeramente suave, la textura se había impregnado en sus labios y su lengua, trato de pasarla, pero esta se adhería a su garganta impidiendo que pasara bien, sabía cómo a un jarabe para aliviar el dolor de garganta, le relajo y de momentos palpo la menta, pero el sabor de descompuso en un toque de alcohol; si esa pequeño toque que te quemaba las papilas gustativas, la sangre logró pasar por su esófago lentamente, y el aroma agrió le mareó, cerró sus labios en un ligero beso aspirando profundamente, saboreo como si fuera el último dejo de una taza de café, la última bocanada de un cigarro, y necesitaba más. Una última cateada a ese líquido entre sus pálidos labios, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, tornados en un bello carmín, aferró con las fuerza la mano de Grand y trato de aparatarla al momento de sentir el frenesí invadirle. Tembló en su lugar como un pequeño control de videojuego, encogió sus piernas hacia sí, trató de parar, pero era tan tibia, sí, ese pelirrojo era cálido como una tarde –noche- de primavera, en un campo abierto de amapolas. Se adhirió a la idea y en ese campo estaba recostado sobre su presa, bebiendo de su garganta, con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Trató de vislumbrar las esmeraldas pero sólo encontró ese furioso brillo dorado. Aspiró con las fuerza buscando el sabor en sus labios y un bochorno le llenó su cuerpo, que lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, encontrándose arriba de Burn, retenido por sus brazos ahora encendidos ligeramente. Dio un pequeño brinco y se separó de él, pegándose completamente a la pared, giro su cabeza tratando de encuadrar la escena.

Osamu y Ryuuji yacían en su misma posición, mirando con desconcierto la escena, Burn no salía de su asombro con ese gesto bobo en sus fracciones, a lo que el otro pelirrojo le observaba ligeramente acongojado, estaba bien, apenas y había tomado un par de sorbos de su sangre, pero eso le baso para hacerle llegar al frenesí con una facilidad que se había olvidado de sí mismo y había ido en busca de aquel cuerpo que necesitaba para auto complacerse.

—Woah…— susurró Ryuuji aferrándose a Osamu.—Te perdimos por un momento.

—Veo que ya estas mejor.—

Su gesto, era sin duda, digno de una foto. Sus ojos estaban coloreados de un color carmín, y de sus labios escurrían un par de gotas de sangre. El peliverde le hizo un par de señas con sus dedos para indicarle que se limpiara. Salió de golpe de su estado letárgico y limpió con su mano su rostro, apartándolo del resto del grupo.

El pelirrojo de larga melena se puso de pie y de igual forma le ayudo al de botas largas. Le escudriñó y este parecía apartar la mirada y un pequeño juego comenzó, Grand buscando su rostro y este apartándolo como un niño pequeño que acaba de cometer un delito grande como asaltar el anaquel de las galletas. Soltó una pequeña risita y atrapó al Gazell en un bochornoso abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—¡Suéltame idiota! — le empujó con los brazos y lo separó de su cuerpo. Para entonces el otro par al extremo opuesto ya estaban de pie, analizando el lugar, y Burn, seguía –como idiota- en la misma posición con la miranda al piso.

—¿Qué paso?— cuestionó el de ojos negros mirando en todas direcciones.

—Esos malditos cabezas de nieve usaron magia — secundó Grand — de inmediato te desmayaste. Estamos en el Fifth sector. Luego de que nos detuvieron en la caseta, nos llevaron hasta la ciudad, allí desviaron el camino y aquí nos tienen.

—A decir verdad — intervino Osamu — Su magia no es la gran cosa. Sólo nos pillaron con la guardia baja.

—No sé ustedes — Midorikawa estiró sus brazos produciendo un pequeño tronido. —Pero esa siesta me ha repuesto casi por completo. —Les sonrió acercándose a la reja de la cual un brillo azulado se desprendía. —¿Y bien? —miró a Grand.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cómo salimos? —

—Son un total de 10 vampiros que están en la corte del príncipe. —analizó Grand dando un par de vueltas alrededor del Burn.—él no ha abandonado el edificio.

—¿Sigue vivo?— arqueó una ceja.

—Por desgracia sí. — ladeó su cabeza mirando a Gazell quien tronaba sus dedos . —¿Todo bien?

—Sí— respondió rápidamente. Llevo su mano derecha al cuello —Mi herida ha sanado. Mi cuerpo se ha repuesto pero mí poder espiritual (1) está por debajo del nivel normal.

(1.- Poder espiritual: El poder que es necesario para poder hacer magia, en un juego de cartas es el Mana –que también aplica en el poder de realizar acciones - o en un videojuego los MP o puntos de magia. Los jugadores como Magos o Clérigos son inútiles sin este poder –Suelen tener un poder de ataque físico y defensa muy bajo, que lo compensa su habilidad para esquivar ó rapidez-. Se pueden usar pociones para elevar los puntos ó que algún miembro de la partida tenga alguna habilidad para traspasar puntos. Existen personajes como los Bardos que dan ánimo a los miembros del equipo elevando algunas estadísticas. En el caso del rol, se pueden cambiar puntos de Fuerza de voluntad por vitalidad o puntos de sangre, pero eso es un tema que luego se tocara. Disculpad la extensa explicación, pero no haré hacer a Grand dar un discurso que algo que ellos ya saben por inercia.)

—No te preocupes, nosotros haremos el trabajo sucio— sonrió Burn desde el piso, se impulsó poniéndose de pie. Posó una mano en su cadera, confiado. —Ya estoy arto de estar a la defensiva.

—Tuviste tu momento para pelear, no me vengas con esto-

—¡No comiencen otra pelea!— intercedió Midorikawa poniéndose en medio de ellos. —Ya fue suficiente con la carretera.

Ryuuji a decir verdad era alguien pequeño, que, a pesar de traer unas botitas con una plataforma considerable, no le ayudaba a equivaler la altura del resto del grupo. A pesar de estar en medio de los dos, podía ver perfectamente por encima de su cabeza y su moño de encaje fino. Ambos desviaron la mirada, abochornados por la situación.

Osamu era el más alto, le seguían Gazell, que, omitiendo sus botas, sus piernas le daban una enorme ventaja, la anatomía del peliblanco, y no era normal –claro que no- que la longitud de sus extremidades inferiores era mayor a la de su dorso. Poco después estaban Grand y Burn, debatiendo solo por postura quien era el más alto. El de ojos verdes estaba erguido todo el tiempo, como un venado mostrando sus astas, mientras que, el otro se encorvaba constantemente, aflojando la pose, lo que le había parecer menos prominente de lo que realmente era. Y Tras los cuatro, seguía el de cabellos verdes, quizá su defecto era que su cuerpo tenía la apariencia de un jovencito de apenas quince años –énfasis en el cuerpo adulto de Osamu o Grand que apostando podrían rondar los 30 años- (Pedobeards detected) Todos esos factores venían siendo acotados por el hecho de en qué momento todos recibieron _el abrazo_.

—Debemos romper este hechizo— dijo Osamu, tratando de aliviar la tensión en la celda.

—¡Ey, Grand!— Llamó el mas pequeño dando un par de saltos para quedar a su lado . —¿Qué dice que teléfono?

Esté le miró de reojo, y de un rápido movimiento sus manos quedaron vacías, puesto que su celular estaba en manos del peliverde. Le maldijo y rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Nada de música—

—La mayoría de tus canciones se llaman "garabatos"— le mostro la pantalla. —Mira, "Garabato número uno", "Garabato número dos", "Garabato número treinta y seis"…— rio por la nariz. —"Álbum garabato número cuatro" ¡Oh vaya!, este garabato es igual al otro.

—Se llaman Kanjis. — le arrebato el dispositivo de las manos.

—¡Obvió que sé que es Japonés!— arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces deja de burlarte. Yo provengo de allí.

—Eso explica tu acentito. Y tu dificultad para pronunciar la "ere"—rio aún más animado, haciendo notar un defecto del líder.

—_Baka…—_, siseó en su idioma natal, haciendo despedir a Osamu de una pequeña risa, que Ryuuji no logró percibir.

Centró su atención en buscar la información necesaria, y encontró dentro de su biblioteca un pequeño artículo que hablaba sobre los hechizos de retención. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, mirando de la barrera a su teléfono, se sonrió.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó Burn a su lado.

—Debe ser abierta por afuera. — entrecerró los ojos analizando el brillo. —Es un hechizo muy estúpido cuando te das cuenta, pero no se requiere llave, solo abrir la puerta.

—Sencillo — articuló el pelirrojo impaciente. Trató de penetrar los barrotes pero su mano se estampo contra un vidrio invisible. Dudó dos segundos y dio un fuerte puñetazo que se vio reflejado en el brillo de la reja. —Mierda…

—Déjame intentarlo — Gazell dio un par de pasos al frente, situándose frente a su objetivo. De su cabello sacó lo que parecía ser una daga de color cobre, pequeña para su mano. Apuntó a sólo cuarenta centímetros de distancia, extendiendo el objeto a centímetros de distancia de su rostro y exhaló un pequeño suspiro que congelo la cuchilla. Inclino rápidamente su muñeca, liberando la daga que se estrelló con la barrera, pero esta no recibió daño alguno, cayendo al piso produciendo un sonoro rechinido.

—Tampoco.— dijo Grand miró al pelinegro detrás de él. —¿Quieres intentar?

—¡Si, Osamu!— de un brinquito Midorikawa se situó frente a él. —¡Usa tu fuerza para abrir los barrotes!

El de ojos Naranjas se sintió halagado por un instante. Tener a Ryuuji cerca era una fuente inagotable de halagos y autoestima que hasta cierto punto le abrumada. Tanta atención hacía su persona le hacían sentirse necesario –como hace mucho tiempo- tembló en su lugar, saliendo de sus pensamiento y enfocándose en los ojos del peliverde brillar como un par de pequeños dados que giraban en la mesa. Decidiendo su destino. Lo cierto era que, ese enano frente a él parecía como una pequeña luz que brillaba en medio de las auras oscuras de sus compañeros –incluso frente a la suya- y era, por desgracia, incapaz de resistir ese encanto natural que despedía.

Ryuuji Midorikawa tenía un perfil: Niño; buscando la atención a como diera lugar y buscando la protección desesperadamente. Y para su mala fuerte, él era un sujeto con perfil Sobreprotector, lo que le hacía encajar perfectamente con las absurdas necesidades de aquel chico de abriguito afeminado.

Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a la reja quedando a la altura de sus otros compañeros, palpo con cuidado los barrotes, comprobando que era capaz de tocarlos, se aferró a ellos. Ejerció fuerza tratando de sepárales, pero lo cierto era que, eran más rígidos que una construcción a base de diamante –y bien que las conocía- El resultado había sido el mismo que el de sus compañeros. Nada.

—Ni la magia, ni la fuerza pueden contra esto — Grand miró molesto su teléfono. —Y tú no pareces ayudar mucho.

—De verdad que ahora es un buen momento de que hagas algo — acusó el peliblanco al de ojos negros. —Enserio que no puedes ser un inútil.

—¡Ey, no lo soy! —infló los cachetes, enrojeciendo un poco.

—Hasta ahora eres el más débil. —

—Sácanos de esta celda —Ordenó Grand cruzando los brazos. —No lo defiendas— miró rápidamente al gran sujeto que se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Dejó caer sus brazos, frustrado.

—Me compraras algo. — dijo.

—Bromeas.— rio Burn. —Eres como un pequeño perro al que hay que darle recompensas.

Ryuuji giró sobre su eje y encaró al ojiambar.

—Él me debe algo por arrollarte con el carro — señaló al otro pelirrojo, quien dio un pequeño brinco. —¡Enserio! — Sonrió— Me dijo que, si te quitaba del camino me compraría lo que quisiera.

—¡Mentiroso! — rugió tomándole por el abrigo y girándolo para pegarlo a su rostro, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. —Pequeño manipulador…— susurró entre colmillos.— No te debo nada, en primera me dijiste que me darías el principado y no murió, así que realmente no te debo nada.

Para ser una aterradora amenaza, el semblante de Midorikawa no cambió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se mostró muy sereno y esa cándida sonrisa se conservó en sus labios. Pensó sinceramente en usar su poder de _presencia_ en los cuatro vampiros a su alrededor, pero llevaba tanto tiempo usando su poder atracción que quizá se le hizo una mala jugada.

—Si los sacó de aquí. —Dijo acomodando el cuello de la camisa de Grand —¿Qué me darán?

—No te partiré el trasero — terció Burn, produciendo una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Gazell, este acomodó su cabello y soltó al aire:

—No te la meteré muy duro. —

Silencio incómodo.

—okey… ya no quiero nada. — Trató de zafarse del agarre el pelirrojo. —Los saco, los saco. —sonrió con una mueca afectada. —Sólo no dejen que ese depravado se me acerque.

—Trato— respondieron Osamu y Grand al unísono.

Gazell alzó los hombros restando importancia. —Tú te lo pierdes.

Miró la barrera frente a él, luego a sus compañeros, quien le esperaban expectantes. Dio un largo suspiro, de golpe y por la nariz. Miró sus manos y las cerró lentamente, miró el techo y la pequeña luz de neón. Cerró los ojos, aun con la cabeza en esa posición. Y parecía como si de un videojuego se tratará, pero su cuerpo –a los ojos de los demás- parecía quebrarse de la dimensión y adelgazar hasta desaparecer.

La quijada del pelirrojo parecía que iba a caer al suelo, mientras que los demás se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, aun tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Ruuji volvió a aparecer ahora al otro lado de la reja. Ahora en posición firme.

—¿Y luego?— les cuestionó un poco abochornado por las reacciones, que en su mente se formaban. No les miró a los ojos, su cabeza estaba agachada con los ojos cerrados. —¡Les hablo, bastardos!

Movieron las cabezas, aún sin creerlo.

—Buscar el cerrojo de la puerta. — indició el de ojos verdes. Se acercó a él.

—No me veas— dijo en un pequeño susurro. Y es que él tenía algo de raro, y no entendió qué era, hasta que busco sus ojos.

—Midorikawa— le llamó y este torpemente buscaba el cerrojo. —Mírame.

—No quiero.— notó como la zona alrededor de sus ojos se comenzaba a amoratar y el color morado sobresalía de las venas en su rostro.

—Mírame.—Ordenó, haciendo que esté elevara un poco el rostro y abriera lentamente su ojo izquierdo, mostrando que sus orbes eran ahora cubierta por oscuridad. Una esclera negra y profunda, similar a los ojos de Osamu, aunque los del otro eran avivados por su retina naranja.

—Odio usar estos _horrores_— dijo quedito, encontrando la cerradura con más facilidad que al tener los ojos cerrados, miró el candado y tiró de él de un golpe, rompiéndolo y abriendo la celda.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — le cuestionó Burn acorralándolo. Ryuuji por inercia –vergüenza- tapo su rostro del resto, encogiendo sus hombros y contrayéndose en sí mismo.

—¡Qué no me vean!— chilló retrocediendo varios pasos.

—Cálmate. No es para tanto. — terció el ojigris.

—¡Soy horrible!

—Él cuando se enoja es más horrible— señaló el pelirrojo sonriendo a Gazell, se miraron y atinó a soltarle un golpe en el brazo. —Auch…— sobó su brazo.

—Soy feo— afirmó. Bajando el rostro jugando con su abrigo.

Escuchó la risita de Grand, y su mano se posó en su mentón, elevando su rostro. Osamu de igual forma se acercó a él y poso su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Yo no veo nada de malo. — confesó Grand tratando de animarle. —Deberías estar complacido. Nunca había visto un poder similar.

—¿Enserio?

—Tan cierto que eso te da dos puntos de interesante en mi escala.—

Trató de sonreírle al resto del grupo, pero sólo logró una mueca forzada. Ladeo la cabeza con pesar y se aferró al pecho del más alto de grupo. Ocultándose como una pequeña tortuga en peligro.

—Recibe mucha atención— dijo Gazell cruzándose de brazo.

—Me empalaga su personalidad — le miro de reojo. —Sujetos como él son los que tienen la carne más suave y desabrida.

—¿Quieres decir que no tengo un sabor agradable?— Dejo su escondite, asomando sus orbes pantanosas.

—En mi experiencia— Tomó aire.—No. No eres antojable.

Y nuevamente se escondió en el pecho de su compañero. Tratando de recuperar la compostura y volver a la normalidad. Inspeccionaron el lugar: Un largo corredor de celdas de izquierda a derecha, iluminado débilmente por el neón en las lámparas, produciendo una atmosfera fría y hasta cierto nivel; silenciosa. Las celdas estaban vacías y parecía que no hubieran sido ocupadas ni aseadas en mucho tiempo. Se miraron entre ellos, buscando la respuesta. Grand agudizó su oído, atrapando el sonido que se colaba entre los muros, aspiró lentamente, calmando su respiración, alzó la mirada.

—Por aquí — dijo apunando a la derecha.

Apresuraron el paso, callados y cansados. Tras varios minutos, viraron a la derecha por dos ocasiones y toparon con una muerta que decía "Emergency", Burn sonrió y de un golpe la tiro, lo que los llevo a una escalera aún más larga y en ascenso. El metal resonaba produciendo un eco magnético. Al llegar al final, Gazell se adelantó y la tumbo de una fuerte patada. Al salir se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero el lobby de edificio estaba vacío. Relajaron la pose y observaron el lugar con cuidado, el recibidor, los asientos y los grandes ventanales que daban a la salida. El lugar completamente a oscuras, siendo iluminado débilmente por las pequeñas luces debajo de las puertas y las farolas de la calle.

—¿Nos iremos?

—No. — apuntó Grand, adentrándose a las habitaciones—Iremos por el Príncipe.

Burn le miró aburrido, dio media vuelta reconociendo su entorno y encontró una de las cámaras de seguridad que seguían sus movimientos. Le sonrió a una y se acercó a ella rápidamente, ésta le apunto y enfocó.

—¡Vengan por nosotros, hijos de puta!— mostro su dedo medio, ampliando su sonrisa de tiburón de la cual salió su lengua bipartida dejando ver tres pequeñas perforaciones metálicas.

—No los provoques, idiota— llamó el peliblanco.

—¿Qué?— dejo en paz la cámara y se acercó al grupo. —¡Maricas!, eso es lo que son. Creen que; Porque están en su pequeño palacio podrán contra mí.

—Es por eso. — le evidenció en silencio. —Es su territorio, no sabemos cuántas cosas o trampas nos tienen preparados.

—El príncipe aún está aquí— dijo Ryuuji desviando el tema. —Aun puedo sentir su presencia.

—¿Qué tan lejos?— cuestionó Grand.

—Arriba, muy arriba — señaló. —Probablemente esté en el último piso.

—La oficina principal.— dijo Osamu lejos de ellos, observando un pequeño mapa del edificio pegado a lado de un extintor. Los demás se acercaron.

—Piso 82.—

—¡Vayamos!— sonrió entre las tinieblas del de pelo verde.

Dejaron atrás el mapa y buscaron la forma de seguir.

—Por el asesor. — Ordenó Burn. Corriendo en dirección de las puertas metálicas.

—Bromeas— apuntó Midorikawa. —Saben que estamos aquí, subir allí es sentencia de muerte.

—Tiene razón—

—No son tan inteligentes. Conociéndolos, nos esperan en la sima. —Presionó el botón haciendo que las puertas se abrieran tras una pequeña campanilla. —¡Vamos, no sean tan cobardes!— la luz que provenía del ascensor iluminó el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, sus gestos estaban contraídos.

Grand bufó por lo bajo y retrocedió varios pasos, en búsqueda de las escaleras de emergencia. Osamu le siguió y con un gesto indicó el camino para el de coleta alta. Sólo le quedaba uno más, cruzó la mirada con el oji gris y esté estaba estático con el gesto monocromático habitual. Las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar y se introdujo dándole la espalda. Gruñó mostrando su ira y se recargó en las puertas recién cerradas.

* * *

Salió de baño portando su ropa para dormir, una camisa y un pequeño short. Miró al castaño perdido en la ventana con el gesto ligeramente fruncido, rígido como árbol que se mantenía firme en medio de la tormenta. Encamino sus pasos hasta él y vio a través del cristal con la misma inquietud. A lo lejos, en las tinieblas de la noche, el Fifth Sector se elevaba majestuosamente entre todo el acero.

—¿Todo bien?— le cuestionó Atsuishi con voz temblorosa. Al ver que sus llamados no tenían respuesta, le tocó el hombro delicadamente. Este le miró en un gesto mecánico.

—¿Qué pasa?—

El rubio rio suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos llevando sus manos hasta su boca. Le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y guiándolo hasta la cama, donde se recostaron.

—¿Sigues pesando en ellos?

—Están locos.

—Estarán bien. — le dijo en un pequeño susurró para besar sus pálidos labios.

—Si todo sale mal… Ellos vendrán por nosotros. — Lo hizo a un lado, mirado al techo. —Fin del camino.

—Que tenga lo que tenga que pasar. — afirmó acurrucándose a su lado.

* * *

—Está comprobado que sin mi morirías — Acusó una voz dentro del ascensor que claramente no era el mismo. Abrió los ojos y observó la delgada silueta de Gazell recargado del lado contrarió del pequeño cubículo.

—Admítelo — le sonrió hasta cierto punto aliviado. —No puedes existir sin mí.

—Idiota — susurró cruzando sus brazos, desviando la mirada al reflejo metálico de la habitación.

El pelirrojo se sonrió mentalmente, y presionó el botón el piso 82. Y este comenzó su recorrido. Ninguno se movió de su posición, se limitaron a verse por el rabillo del ojo mientras que la habitación producía el sonido de los engranes moverse.

—Oye…— llamó Burn posando sus ojos en las luces arriba de ellos. —Creo que otra vez comenzamos mal.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

—Y realmente- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te pedí disculpas!— gruñó.

—Te perdonó por ser un idiota. — Rio bajito, aflojó los brazos e hizo hacia delante sus caderas, sin dejar de recargarse en la pared, abrió ligeramente las piernas, estas sobresalieron del largo abrigo cosa que descolocó al de chaqueta de cuero de su lugar.

—Tú, gozas haciéndome- — arrastro sus palabras entrecerrando los ojos —haciéndome esto.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres decir. —

—Todo el maldito camino — llevó su mano derecha a su frente, presionándola con fuerza. — Te pavoneas frente a mí como una zorra en celo. —acusó presionando el puente de su nariz.

—Quizá lo sea —

Flaqueó un poco, por inercia sus piernas temblaron ante tal respuesta, dejo caer sus brazos y le miró con asombro. Proceso por segunda ocasión la frase y nada le cuadro. Pero le gesto severo en sus ojos y la posición en la que estaba le decían lo contrario.

—Estamos solos, tengo hambre, y no creo aguantar hasta salir de aquí. — señaló sin reparo alguno. Levanto el brazo lentamente y con los dedos hizo un ademán indicando que se acercara.

Y claro que Burn era un idiota, porque seguía nuevamente con ese semblante confuso y fuera de órbita. A esas alturas de la existencia que llevaban juntos, Gazell se había dado cuenta de que clase de hombre (o animal) era Burn. Era idiota –se lo repitió como treinta veces- impulsivo, egocéntrico, imprudente y sumamente descuidado en cuanto a los detalles se refiere. Pero, pese a esos defectos, era posesivo y agresivo –como le gustaban- y caliente. Estúpidamente caliente. Su cuerpo por sí mismo emanaba una temperatura sobrepasada de los 38 grados; estúpido y desconcertante para un vampiro. Él era un ser de las regiones del Norte y el frio solía ser natural en él. Así que, el calor era un imán natural como un gato a una bola de estambre. Quería tocarlo y deseaba ser tocado. Se había dado cuenta por un efímero instante que: Sus cuerpos producían un choque de calor radical. Su cuerpo se enfriaba como defensa y el de él se encendía, se preguntó qué pasaría si no existiera ropa que los separara, incluso si la piel no les estorbara.

Que tan calientes eran sus labios… ¿Podrían derretirle en un beso?

Porque, él no le había revelado su segunda naturaleza, pero apostaba que era una mezcla de alguna bestia o dragón –eso explicaría a lengua- ese pensamiento lo excitaba, se había metido con toda clase de seres desde humanos comunes y corrientes con existencias rápidas hasta con demonios y seres del boque. Enfermos mentales, alcohólicos, drogadictos, amas de casa y niños. Su menú era tan amplio que en esos momentos no le importo mandarlo al diablo por una sola –o quizás más- oportunidad para hacerlo con un mitad animal.

Le extendió el brazo, invitándole a comer la –hasta ahora- fruta prohibida. Que en realidad sólo los ojos curiosos de los otros 3 evitaban. Burn era; en pocas palabras: Su clase de presa predilecta, Su fuente de alimento principal y con lo que pensaba coexistir en ese tiempo hasta el final de las misiones. Su curiosidad era tan extrema, y su libido tan elevado que le llamaba a gritos: "!Vamos, deja que te coja en ese mismo instante!" y su mente decía: "!Bromeas!, es un idiota que no entiende"

La mente de Gazell –su mente- estaba llena de pensamientos sucios que corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi tan veloz como sus piernas. Y no era raro, puesto que, al contrario de su compañero dentro de ese espacio, su alimentación básica se basaba en la energía vital y la libido sexual de sus víctimas. Si probablemente eso lo hubiera sabido Burn, quizá entendería que el interés del peliblanco por él era algo más carnal que personal.

—La oferta no durará mucho— le advirtió repitiendo el movimiento en sus dedos.

* * *

—¡Joder, joder, joder!—

Tac, tac, tac.

—No es para tanto—

Tac, Tac, tac.

—¡Jooooder!— exclamó con más fuerza.

—Deja de perder el aliento quejándote.

Tac, tac, tac.

—¿En qué piso vamos?—

—En el treinta y cuatro— respondió Osamu al momento en que dieron la vuelta para subir otra serie de escaleras.

—De pronto el ascensor suena como una magnífica idea—

—Deja de quejarte— repitió.

—Osamu ¡Cárgame! — ordenó alanzando los brazos, deteniendo su andar. Cerca del piso 36.

—¡No le consientas! — secundó Grand cuando vio las serias intenciones de cargar al peliverde.

—¡Entonces llévame tu! —

—Tienes piernas, úsalas. — Siguió su carrera.

—Odio esto — bajó la mirada, ya normalizada, tratando de seguirles el paso. —Y te odio más a ti. —pero fue ignorado. Ryuuji enrojeció de puro coraje. Trató de amortiguar su ira. —Saben…— hablo con voz más suave —Me parece extraño que no intenten detenernos. Aun el príncipe está en el palacio.

—Entre más subimos, mejor los puedo oler. —

—Nos hemos separado, por ende, deben de dar prioridad al príncipe. — dijo Osamu. —No saben de qué lado atacaremos primero.

—Me pregunto su Burn Y Gazell ya habrán llegado…— soltó de pronto Ryuuji.

Piso 38. Aún, les quedaba un largo recorrido.

* * *

Como si su vida dependiera de ello. Movieron los muebles de toda la habitación a la puerta principal de la oficina, para así bloquear el camino. Uno arriba del otro, dejando el campo amplio y libre. La lluvia seguía en paz, golpeando los grandes ventanales con un gracioso ritmo. Dos de sus camaradas se quedaron afuera, tomaron caminos distintos. Debían ganar todo el tiempo para que Mito terminara el hechizo y poder sacar a su Amo de edificio.

5 de ellos, pintaban en el suelo una serie de símbolos con tiza blanca, siguiendo el patrón que uno de ellos sostenía. Y finalmente, el último sostenía a su señor con recelo.

—¡Rápido!— indicó Mito. —Ese símbolo está mal. — señaló a su derecha. —No puedo creer que demoremos tanto tiempo en hacer esto.

—¡Ven y hazlo tu!— se quejó otro de los pequeños vampiros, que al igual que todos los presentes tenía el cabello de color blanquecino. Pero lo que le diferenciaba eran unas pequeñas gafas de armazón negro.

—¡Dejen de pelear!

—¡Ya basta!

—¡Callen!— exclamó el segundo al mando. —Dense prisa y acabe, háganlo bien, cualquier error en los símbolos puede causar nuestra verdadera muerte.

No dijeron palabra más. Siguieron su labor que hasta el momento sumaba cuarenta y dos minutos. Odiaban esos libros, esas páginas, _porque los vampiros no estaban hechos para la magia_, era compleja y peligrosa. Pero todo fuera por salvar a su señor. Mito, quien era la segunda mano de Yamato, maldecía por lo bajo. A esos sujetos, aquellos extranjeros que habían salido del calabozo_, porque la magia no era para vampiros_ y tampoco podía ser rota por ellos.

La habitación estaba a media luz, y de vez en cuando entraban destellos de los truenos afuera de la oficina. Viró su vista al ventanal, y suspiró de forma pesada. Todo el tiempo era buena ganancia.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams~**

Tenía razón: Era caliente.

No paso como en su mente maquilo: Una bestia salvaje no era, más bien paso como un pequeño gato que le asechó hasta tenerle cerca, le olió, aspirando su aroma. Clavó su rostro dentro de su cuello y su cabello, inhalando su escénica. Maldito su aliento. Que le caló hasta la columna. Cruzaron miradas y le robo un beso, con contacto burdo e infantil. Sin cerrar los ojos. Le retó, soltando una risa simplona.

Cuando menos se imaginó redujo a cero la distancia que los esperaba. Aferrándose a sus caderas, mordió con fuerza su hombro, clavando sus largo colmillos en la carne, arrebatándole un gemido y con ello un pedazo de él. Aunque pequeño, la sangre comenzó a correr por su brazo cayendo en largas hileras dejando el rastro carmín. Se separaron, masticando el trozo de él lentamente, saboreándole con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios que no pudo descifrar. El tiro le había salido por la culata.

Frunció sus perfectas y frías facciones en una mueca descompuesta, recelosa. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su hombro, palpando la herida y mirando su mano impregnada de su sangre, no lo dudo y soltó una fuerte bofetada al pelirrojo que no vio venir y le dejo en su rostro marcada su mano. Aprovechando su sorpresa, le dio una patada en el estómago, se dobló aun sonriendo. Le tomó por la chaqueta, y de tirones se deshizo de ella. Con el camino libre le mordió el cuello, más cerca del nombro. Pegando sus cuerpos hasta tratar de fundirlos, tomándole por la espalda, rozando sus caderas con la entrepierna del de ojos ámbar.

Succiono rápidamente y de veloces bocanas toda la sangre que podía, estaba caliente, muy caliente, le quemó al pasar por su garganta, pero poco le importó a comparación del sabor ligero y amargo que palpaba con la lengua. Vio el vapor salir de entre sus labios y se separó al momento en que su presa exclamaba sosteniéndole de sus glúteos. Era justo, Había probado de él, debía de hacer lo mismo. La sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios los cuales nuevamente estaban teñidos de carmín.

_**Algunas personas quieren abusar de ti.**_

Se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Respirando agitadamente. Allí estaban sus ojos rojizos, brillantes. Él era cálido. Más que Grand, más que otro ser al que tocará. Burn era cálido. Y eso lo excitaba.

El hambre a veces que hace actuar con desesperación.

_**Algunas personas quieren ser abusadas.**_

Y sí, la carne de Gazell era más deliciosa de lo que su aroma le dictaba.

—Idiota.

—Zorra.

Volvieron a besarse, siendo este un contacto más brusco y soso, ninguno cerro los ojos, desconfiando el otro del otro, Burn le sonrió, con los dientes sucios y rojizos, mordió su labio inferior, y al instante Gazell hizo lo mismo. Tanteando el terreno. Acarició por debajo de su abrigó su trasero, ese short estorbaba mucho, lo apretó, acercándole más. El oji rojo lo tomó por la nuca, obligándole a besarle una vez mas, para ahora, dejarse llevar por el contacto que empezaba a quemarle, abrió la boca, emitiendo un pequeño gemido, sintió la lengua ajena entrometerse en su cavidad, profunda, muy profunda, las pequeñas piezas de metal chocaban con su paladar, acariciando su boca y su lengua, trató de contener una serie de gemidos guturales a causa de la intromisión a su garganta, haciendo que sus cuerdas bucales vibraran.

No necesitaba aire, suficiente tenía con el vapor que comenzaba a emanar de la comisura de sus labios y su nariz. Caliente. Rasgó su playera y rasgo su piel, a lo que Burn se retorció en sus brazos por el escozor que sus pequeñas uñas causaban. Le apretó contra el cristal y la barra de metal, rozando las caderas con el peliblanco. Haciendo evidente la excitación entre sus pantalones. Se frotó con toda la perversión que sus ojos y sonrisa le dictaban sobre el torneado cuerpo del otro, subía y bajaba sin dejar de besarle con desesperación, temiendo a perderle o a que en cualquier momento ambos recuperaran la poca conciencia. Mandó al carajo todo, dejo de lógica, y le tomó por las piernas, teniendo cuidado con los chuchillos en ellas, y le levantó de un rápido movimiento, cargándole ávidamente esperando que él, por naturalidad se aferrara a su cadera, para cuando su deseo le había sido cumplido, Gazell se movía frenéticamente, emitiendo leves gemidos, manteniendo un ritmo de paro cardiaco, le abrazó por la espalda y él por los glúteos, apretándolos y gozando como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Porque ese día –o noche- Burn había decidido que Gazell sería suyo una y mil veces hasta que se hartara o le consumiera por completo. Agradecía a toda fuerza cósmica que estuviera allá afuera que el deseo fuera mutuo y que ahora estuvieran allí, en un ascensor hacia una probable destrucción, con la adrenalina hasta el tope y le libido de un par de adolecentes embriagados. Ya que, al morderle y saborear su carne, cayó presa de un estado de confort y excitación que no había experimentado hace ya varios siglos. Dejó su boca a un lado y lamió su mentón y bajo hasta su cuello siendo detenido por el cuello de su abrigo, no le dio la mayor importancia y saltó hasta su nombro herido, que, poco a poco cauterizaba. Mordió de nueva cuenta, como echando sal a la herida, con los dientes, abrió la carne y volvió a saborearle, retorciendo la lengua en ese agujero que carne viviente, cateando la carne más dura pero exquisita que había probado. Succionó ligeramente la sangre, reconociendo un cierto sabor a hierro en ella, salada y fría como el último nivel del infierno de Dante. Dio una última pasada a la herida, y de una lamida, ayudó a cauterizarla con el calor de su lengua. No supo cómo interpretar ese nuevo gemido, si como una muestra de excitación o de un dolor inminente que él le provocaba.

Quizá era masoquista. Sonrió para sus adentros, extasiado por las reacciones que le provocaba, llevarlo del placer al dolor en una pequeña brecha le terminó por enloquecer. Quería más. Y debía conseguirlo.

Con tan sólo un bochornoso contacto, había podido recaudar una considerable cantidad de energía que le mantendría lucido por al menos un par de horas, se limitó a disfrutar ese contacto y a morder su labio entre gemidos, frotándose contra su entrepierna, provocando a su presa de forma consiente.

Ninguno de los dos, notó cuando el ascensor se detuvo, ni mucho menos cuando las luces parpadeaban de forma errática. Gazell notó un cambio brusco en el ambiente, abriendo los ojos y notando el piso en el que estaban: 54. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y separó al pelirrojo de él con un empujón que lo botó hasta el otro lado del cubículo. De no actuar a tiempo, esa hacha de acero les hubiera partido en dos. Ahora, el arma estaba clavada contra la pared del ascensor, tronando el espejo y partiendo el pequeño barandal.

Frente a ellos, Gomaki Tetsurou, guerrero de la corte del Dragon Link, les sonreía. De cabello blanco, recogido en 3 trenzas a lo largo de su cabeza, con la piel ligeramente morena y un uniforme de seguridad. Optó por ir tras el par de extranjeros que venían –a su muerte- por el ascensor.

De un movimiento rápido, sacó el arma de entre el acero, y arremetió contra el de cabellos largos, este se agachó y le propino un puntapié que lo hicieron flaquear, pero no cayó, al contrario, aprovecho el momento para ganar impulso y asestar un golpe directo que hubiera acabado con él, este se agacho dispuesto a sacar tres juegos de cuchillos, pero las manos encendidas en una potente llama de Burn pararon el seco el impacto. Apretaron el filo y de poco en poco lo fundieron. Asustado por lo que sus ojos veían, el guerrero trato de recuperar su hacha; fue inútil. Se estremeció ante la sonrisa afilada del pelirrojo y sus piernas no respondían, soltó lo que quedaba del arma y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con la cornisa el ascensor. Vio el primer cuchillo acercarse a su cuello, le esquivo, pero no el segundo que se clavó justo en el centro de su manzana de adán, llevó sus manos con desesperación hasta el objeto, y le arranco, esparciendo su sangre. Tosió repetidas veces, ahogándose con su mismo líquido vital, escuchó la risa del de ojos amarillentos, elevó sus orbes y observó con asombro como en sus manos se comenzaba a materializar una pistola, de bellos detalles dorados y negros, se encendió en fuego y con ella, vino el sonido en secó de una bala que se incrusto en el centro de su cabeza. No conforme, una ráfaga helada lo llevó a la aniquilación cuando su cabeza caía en piso del lugar. Su cuerpo quedó recargado en la pared de cristal, revolviéndose en pequeños espasmo.

Ambos se vieron, con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Fuego contra Hielo. Soltaron sus armas produciendo un estrepitoso sonido, y se volvieron a unir en un beso, largo y fogoso.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio que les rodeaba, olvidando el motivo principal de su presencia. Poco le importo a Burn el principado, cuando estaba arrancándole el abrigo a Gazell.

* * *

Kidou miró por quinta vez su pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Pasaban la media noche y no había señales de los vampiros. En sus brazos se encontraba Mr. Bunny death, que también esperaba ansioso a su amado dueño. Miró a través de las rejas de la puerta principal, y nada. Suspiró molesto. Le había prometido a Fudou que haría lo posible por llegar antes del anochecer. El tiempo en ambos mundo corría de manera distinta. Mientras que allí era de noche en el infierno apenas se comenzaba a poner el sol. Pero antes de ir a dormir, debía ir a pasar reporte con su Jefe y eso solía tardar unas cuantas horas.

Pensó en sus compañeros y sobre todo en el estado de Atsuya. Vio su bolsillo y se vio tentado a hacer una rápida llamada para ver su condición. Suspiró molesto y estresado.

—¿Cree que les haya pasado algo, maestro?— preguntó el cadete a su lado, el mismo que le había acompañado desde el día anterior, de largo cabellos rubios y alborotados.

—No hay otra explicación — afirmó el de rastas.

—¿Qué hacer?—

—Por el momento, esperar. — revolvió sus cabellos. —No hay nada que podamos hacer. ¿Has guardado la sangre en el congelador?— el chico asintió. —¿Todo está listo?

—Si— canturreó sacando una pequeña lista de su bolsillo. — Instalaciones de luz, completas. Teléfono e Internet en línea. Servicios de Agua potable y gas preparados. Limpieza y reestructuración en perfecto estado. Cocina en óptimas condiciones, la bodega esta lista y cada uno de los cuartos fue adaptado y acondicionado como está en la lista.

—Perfecto. — Sonrió — ¿Qué hay de los papeles?

—Todo está en la sala principal. Licencias e identificaciones ya están listas, las cuentas del banco preparadas.

—¿Qué hay de los carros?—

—Hace poco me avisaron que estarán por la mañana en horario de la ciudad de Inazuma. Dos camionetas como lo ordeno. Las chocheras están limpias, igual que los jardines; el delantero, el trasero y el interior, las fuentes funcionan pero no creí óptimo ponerlas a funcionar.

—Tal y como lo esperaba de ti Ryuuzaki— le dedico una bello ceño de satisfacción que le arranco un sonrojo al de cabellos rubios, se encogió en su lugar como un pequeño conejo.

—Gracias, maestro. — asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, aun sin poder evitar su felicidad, pero tal como vino, se fue . —Por cierto. — Le llamó con preocupación. —Hay una habitación que no hemos podido abrir. Mikado lo ha intentado por horas, pero llegamos a la resolución de que se necesita una llave.

—¿Una llave? — preguntó con cierto recelo en su voz. —¿De qué habitación estamos hablando?

—De la principal, señor. — sacó un mapa del lugar de entre su abrigo, lo expandió y se acercó a su maestro para compartirle el plano. —Esta.— Señalo la planta alta; el terreno más amplio. —Sospechamos que allí se encuentran las partituras del SanctusX que habíamos estado buscando. La biblioteca ya está limpiada, llevamos al carro los libros que nos pidió, pero no está el RequiemIII. Afine personalmente los instrumentos del salón de música y de igual forma tenemos el Piano de la SonataIV.

—Ya veo — Analizó silenciosamente alejando su vista del mapa, el cual fue guardado.

—¿Le pedirá a los invitados que habrán la habitación?

—Quizá.

—De igual forma son sólo suposiciones de Mikado, Nakamura y mías. — ladeó la cabeza aún pensativo. —Se me hace difícil creer que aquí se conservaran tres piezas del _Sacro culto_.

—Esta familia fue la encargada de proteger un par de los tesoros de la Sinfonía pero debido a eso, también fueron aniquilados. — narró provocando cierto interés en su protegido.

—El clan Kishibe, ¿Cierto? —

Kidou asintió. —¿Dónde lo has oído?

—Eh… bueno. —Dudo. —En realidad, lo he odio de los protegidos del Señor Sakuma y Genda. Se narran muchas leyendas. Algún día esperamos aspirar a saberlas todas.

—Sabes…— miró al horizonte, perdiendo su vista en las nubes de tormenta. —Muy pronto se van a graduar. Pero saber la verdad, conlleva una carga enorme. Pronto estaremos a la par, saldrán a misiones, tendrán malos días… Muchos no vivirán para contarlo. Pero todo eso hace que valga la pena.

—Gracias, maestro— se inclinó un poco como muestra de respeto y no dejo de sonreír tontamente. Sin duda alguna, entendía el sentimiento de Miyabino por Sakuma y Genda, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien esas palabras de aliento viviendo de Kidou.

Sin agregar palabra alguna, siguieron esperando, mientras que los otros dos cadetes se unían a la larga espera. Ellos hablaron y hablaron de más, porque pese a los secretos, un par de orejas afelpadas escuchaban atentamente todo lo que se narraba. Mr. Bunny death, esperaba con ansias y preocupación a Midorikawa, tenía mucho que contarle, que disculparse, por lo pronto, a pesar de ser sólo un pequeño conejo, confió en su amo, y que estaría a salvo.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas— **Hasta aquí. Y bueno, así pasa cuando sucede, cuando te da la calentura… te da en cualquier lado. Ustedes saben. Bueno, ahora bien. Burn se alimenta de carne y Gazell de la energía vital. ¿De qué se alimentaran los otros 3? (aparte de sangre) Con aquella aclaración del poder espiritual, confieso que: Mucho de lo que está aquí, está basado en juegos de rol, en especial Kingdom hearts y Final Fantasy. ¿Les parece si hago un pequeño glosario acerca de, todos los termino técnicos? Ya saben, para no tener que hacer que ellos expliquen algo que es obvio en su mundo. Lo publicaría en mi perfil. Amo los juegos de Rol y sobre todo amo La Mascarada.

También aviso que: Haré una pausa en mis 5 amados vampiros y haré un capítulo especial desarrollado en los Dioses… por los que quieren ver a Kazemaru o a Tsunami. Por fortuna no es spoiler, de hecho es la pauta para toda la historia y comiencen a hacer apuestas de quien está con quien, y quien se quiere tirar a quien y eso. No sé qué tan largo o que tan corto quede, pero ese se sube completo. Quisiera tener más tiempo o escribir más rápido.

En cuanto a los personajes salen, todos son parte del IEGo, si tienen duda, busquen sus nombres en google y les aparecerán las fotos. No soy muy adepto a los personajes originales.

Trataré de responder los Reviews al momento que me lleguen.

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Me hacen seguir adelante en toda esta aventura, espero que con el tiempo, pueda compartirla con más personas.

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

_"!Qué día! Segundos, minutos y horas colapsan. No hay tiempo aquí en el espacio, ¡Qué día! Veo belleza en todo, pero el mundo aún se desvanece_ "


	7. Chapter V: Trip to the darkness II

**Género—** **AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi** (HirotoXRyuujiXOsamu, NagumoXSuzuno, GendaXSakuma, FudouXKidou y contando)** Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Gore, Fantasía.**

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Canción del capítulo— **"Trip to the darkness" Lacuna coil.

**Nota— **Debo decir que no contaba con padecer con la gastritis de esa manera, intente escribir pero me fue tan imposible. Pero pues, ya quedo, este está largo pero fue porque toda la parte final fue el extra. Pero vale, hasta ahora como siempre les agradezco los comentarios y los mensajes, se aprecian mucho, mucho. Ahora, aclaraciones al final del chapi. Perdonen que volviera a tardar dos semanas. Y aviso que actualizo dentro de tres aprox. También, apenas y pude releer el fic como ocho veces así que si ven errores, lo lamento mucho. Sin mas:

Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro culto

V.- **"Trip to the darkness" Parte II**

By: **Lexington Rabdos**

* * *

72. A Sólo diez pisos de su meta. Y en la mente de Grand estaba latente la duda del paradero del otro par. Burn y Gazell había ido por el ascensor, mucho más rápido que ir a pie, claro estaba. Sus piernas aún estaban en buena forma, Osamu le seguía a buen ritmo, pero Ryuuji estaba algunos metros detrás de ellos. No es que fuera duro con él, pero en una cadena el eslabón más débil debe ser protegido. ¡Patrañas! Midorikawa no era una chica indefensa. Todo Vampiro, tras recibir el abrazo desataba sus habilidades humanas naturales. Se preguntó cerca del piso 75 que clase de habilidades tendría. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos estos años sin pelear?

—¡Cuidado!

Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver la esa figura finita frente a él, dándole la espalda, sosteniendo con sus dos pequeñas manos el bastón de una alabarda que doblaba su tamaño. Osamu reaccionó a tiempo y golpeó al sujeto en el estómago. El peliverde había sido muy rápido, para estar varios metros tras de él. Tenía mucha fuerza.

El vampiro ante ellos era grande, quizá de la misma magnitud que su pelinegro. De ropaje sencillo y color azul, similar a un guardia de seguridad. Sus cabellos eran blancos, rapado de los lados pero con una cresta enorme formando tres picos hacia atrás. Retrocedió varios escalones hacia arriba y volvió a lanzar un ataque. Grand desenvainó una de sus katanas rápidamente, chocando con la alabarda del otro. Filo contra filo. Forcejearon un poco, hasta que Osamu contrataco con una espada medieval hecha de plata –tardando sólo un par de segundos en usar su pequeño reloj de bolsillo y materializarlo en un arma hermosa con dejos de su figura inicial-. El gran sujeto, giró su arma, zafándose del choque con el sable para poder bloquear ese otro ataque. Chocaron las armas y ejerció fuerza empujando al pelinegro. Subió un par de escalones más. Manejar un arma así en un espacio pequeño, era sin duda un error enorme.

Él; Ikari Toshitaka, Guerrero de la corte del Dragon Link no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia decepcionar o fallarle a su señor. Tomo todo el valor que tenía y se abalanzo contra los extranjeros, en un intento loco y desesperado por ganar tiempo. Supo que su misión fue un fracaso cuando observó como la lanza cayó por las escaleras, junto con su brazo derecho. No sintió dolor, como tampoco tuvo conciencia cuando su cabeza rodaba varios pisos abajo.

—Sabía que todo era muy fácil — sacudió su katana para limpiar la sangre derramada y guardó su sable.

—Estuvo cerca— sonrió Osamu complacido.

—¡Por nada! — exclamó el peliverde emprendiendo el camino nuevamente, con paso duró y exagerado —Par de mal agradecidos.— dijo quedito. Lo que provocó la risa de los otros dos.

Le siguieron rápidamente, sin hablar. Se le pasaría el pequeño coraje.

Dos pisos más arriba, aceleraron la marcha, llegaron a su destino. Abrieron la puerta despacio, inspeccionando el lugar. El pelirrojo le olió muy cerca. Ese olor a sangre sucia, muy particular que le hacía descomponer el ceño. Avanzaron algunos pasillos y sin muchas prisas, dieron con la puerta principal. Emitiendo un particular brillo amarillo, muy débil.

Ni señales del otro par. Algo les estaba deteniendo.

Inspeccionaron la escena. Ryuuji dirigió sus pasos hasta el ascensor. Alzó su vista y vio que estaba detenido pasando el piso cincuenta. Llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, pensando en qué podrían estarles deteniendo allí. Pulsó el botón para bajar, y poco después la luz de los pisos comenzó a parpadear, y avanzó, subiendo poco a poco.

—¡Vamos Midorikawa!— Llamó el pelirrojo. Dudó e intercaló su vista con la de él y los números. Dejo a un lado el elevador. Y llegó hasta sus otros dos compañeros quienes ya habían destruido la barrera, la tercera del día.

—Están cerca del piso 50.

—Algo paso. — afirmó el pelinegro sosteniendo nuevamente su gran guadaña de oro.

—Rompe la puerta— ordenó Grand, a lo que él emitió un ligero gruñido. Odiaba que le ordenaran. Relajó su gesto y se limitó a rasgar la madera de un rápido movimiento topándose con una serie de pequeños obstáculos. —Tienen miedo. — sonrió llevando su mano derecha a sus labios.

—Trataron de bloquear el camino con muebles de oficina. — Apunto el peliverde —Qué triste —ironizó una mueca. —Momentos desesperados te llevan a medidas desesperadas— citó.

Osamu apartó de golpe en golpe cada uno de los objetos abriéndose paso hasta adentrarse a la habitación. Grand y Midorikawa entraron con gestos soberbios situándose lado a lado.

—Buenas noches caballeros — saludó el pelirrojo en un gesto de cortesía. Y su compañero hizo un ademán con su mano. Par de hipócritas.

Ante ellos, había un pentagrama con varios símbolos a sus lados. Brillando débilmente. Mito Shou, sostenía en sus manos un gran libro de color negro. Seguramente el principal de entre todos los pequeños manuales de magia que tenía la corte. El resto de los vampiros estaban detrás de él resguardando el cuerpo de su Señor. Uno al frente y siete alrededor del _Dragon Link_.

—Llegan a tiempo— dijo Mito sin evitar mostrar esa mueca tornada en locura. Recitó quedito las palabras en el libro. El ambiente se comenzó a tensar y el símbolo en sus pies elevaba su brillo de poco en poco. Los 3 se hicieron hacia atrás, evitando tocar los rastros de tiza chocando con los muebles rotos.

—¡Diablos, debemos detenerlo!— exclamó el ojinegro tratando de llamar la atención del grupo.

—Ese hechizo…— susurró Grand entrecerrando los ojos. Mordió su labio al recordar las palabras en su mente y como si estuviera en sincronía recito una parte del hechizo. Descompuso su ceño y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¡No lo hagas!, ¡Es una trampa, van a dejar de existir! — Gritó haciendo que Osamu y Midorikawa le miraran con el mismo gesto de sorpresa. —¡Ese maldito los está engañando!

Pero lejos de ayudarles. Siguió recitando el hechizo, sonriendo bajo las palabras que recitaba. Sus manos se degeneraban como pudriéndose bajo los efectos de algún acido. Emitiendo un pequeño humo que salía de su cabeza. Los otros siete miraron aterrados como sus cuerpos se descomponían y su carne se evaporaba frente a sus ojos. Trataron de huir, pero no podían salir del círculo pintado perfectamente en medio de la oficina principal.

—¿Qué… demonios?

—Magia negra, nivel demoniaco. Robo de esencias. — dijo Grand reteniendo su gesto de desprecio. —Ese maldito usara las almas de su corte para recuperar su salud.

—Sacrifica a sus propios hombres…

Mito, siguió recitando el hechizo a pesar de que ya no tenía brazos y su cuerpo se iba derritiendo como un pequeño pudin al sol. Dejando una estela rojiza y brillante que iba rodeando al de cabellos rosados, de poco en poco toda su corte pereció entre lamentos y gritos ahogados. Quedando sólo el Dragon Link cerca del centro. El brillo del pentagrama ceso, y los símbolos se quemaron lentamente hasta desaparecer.

La ronca risa del moreno resonó en la oficina, se puso de pie, y tras un rayo que ilumino la habitación les encaró. El trueno resonó arriba de ellos. Por inercia, colocaron a Ryuuji tras de ellos. Protegiéndole.

—Nos volemos a ver— habló el de cabello rosas apuntando con el dedo. —Tuvieron suerte.

—La suerte fue quien te sonrió a ti. Príncipe—siseó. —He venido, a quitarte tu corona. —Avanzó un par de pasos, adentrándose más a la oficina. Cauteloso en sus movimientos, observó como el libro quedaba sólo a un par pequeños pasos de él. Se acercó más sin quitarle de encima la mirada.

—Eres un idiota. Si yo caigo, la ciudad cae conmigo.

—Ese es el último de mis problemas ¿sabes? — a sólo centímetros de libro y a pocos pasos de su contrincante. Se aceró a él, asechándolo, muy cerca de su rostro. —Mi imperio, se comerá al tuyo. —susurró arrastrando quedamente la palabras.

—¿Cómo pretenderás salvar a una ciudad que está en las ruinas?

—No pase mi eternidad dormido en los laureles. — le sonrió con descaro, posando su pie derecho en el objeto en el piso. —Así como tú, soy príncipe de mi ciudad, rey de mis terrenos y Dios de todo un continente.

Pateó el libro y este se deslizo hasta los pies de Osamu y de un saltó se alejó de su oponente, Senguuji gruño por lo bajo. Maldiciendo.

—La mafia japonesa…— susurró quedito abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Parece que estas muy bien informado. — rascó su cabello con algo de tedió.

—He odio a mi padre hablar de negocios — cruzó los brazos. —Y constantemente menciona al príncipe del oriente. Dice que es una molestia, un pequeño bastardo alcohólico.

Grand pegó una carcajada que retumbó en el lugar produciendo un eco y un sobresalto en el semblante de sus compañeros. Volvió a revolver sus cabellos rojizos con más ánimo que hace sólo un par de minutos. Y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi reputación me precede. — rio más animado.

—¿Qué eres decir? —dudó sudando frio.

—Eres muy estúpido. — acusó poniéndose en posición de ataque. — Yo, soy Kira Hiroto. — alardeó ampliando su sonrisa.

—Vaya— relajo su gesto. —Si acabo contigo, me haré del principado en oriente…— se puso en posición, prendiendo sus manos en unas poderosas llamaras que iluminaron toda la habitación. —Pero antes de eso.— mostro sus colmillos, recitando lo que parecía ser un hechizo.

Osamu y Ryuuji retrocedieron, pegándose todo lo que pudieron a los muebles, ya que, se había formado una barrera entre ellos.

—¡Estos sujetos, son fanáticos de las barricadas!— soltó con aparente enfado el peliverde.

—No— le corrigió el Dragon Link — Sucede que… Ha comenzado la pelea por el principado. ¡Como amo del Palacio, yo decreto que nadie puede interferir en mi pelea!

—Con o sin ayuda. — llamó Grand —Acabaré contigo.

—¡Arde en el infierno! — bramó el de cabellos rozados tratando de embestir al ojiverde, le esquivo fácilmente y giró su cuerpo para poder asestar un golpe, pero su katana Gaia fue detenida por las manos al rojo vivo del príncipe. Se sonrieron mutuamente, alardeando uno con el otro. Se separaron. Teniendo más campo de acción, tomó el sable con ambas manos, fuertemente por la guarda. Flexionó sus rodillas para darse el pequeño impulso que necesitaba y comenzó un duro lid de interminables golpes.

* * *

El tiempo en su pequeña zona de confort se vio roto por el tintinear de la campanilla de ascensor que se abrió de par en par dejando salir una espesa y densa nube de vapor, como abriendo la puerta de un sauna el cual llevaba varios días sin ser abierto. De golpe salió una figura delga que dio un pequeño traspié, sin caer. Comenzó a toser de forma desesperaba jalando sus cabellos con fuerza.

Buena idea: Seducir a Burn para que te de su energía vital

Mala idea: Seducir a Burn para que te de su energía vital dentro de un ascensor.

¡Caliente! Se reprendió mentalmente. Había pasado quizás, lo mejores minutos en sus últimos años, pero tras un rato de besos y forcejeo, el ambiente se había tornado bochornoso y húmedo. Odiaba eso, el calor húmedo. Volvió a jalar aire de golpe, tratando de tomar postura. Acomodó su ropa interior y su short.

—¡Oye!— viró la cabeza al escuchar una voz dentro del elevador. —¡Me acabo de bajar los pantalones!— exclamó Burn saliendo de allí caminando torpemente debido a que, efectivamente se había bajado hasta la rodilla sus pantalones de cuero y los arneses. —¡Por ti!— Camino hasta él y le jaló tratando de llevarlo nuevamente al cubículo.

—Y seguirás esperado.— le dijo, y de un empujoncito lo tiro en el ascensor y apretó el botón para bajar. Haciendo que las puertas se cerraran con Burn dentro de él.

Gazell dio un suspiró y termino por abrocharse su abrigo que estaba algo maltrecho. Acomodó su cabello y sacó de entre sus ropas el cepillo dorado para poder darle un par de pasadas a su hebras blanquecinas. El ruido a pocos metros de él le sacó de sus pensamientos –Burn- y corrió en dirección hasta la pequeña puerta que se veían claramente profanada. Se adentró y vio a Grand de espaladas a él, siendo embestido varias veces por un sujeto de cabellera larga y rosada.

—¡Gazell, estas bien!— la voz chillante del peliverde le llamó y cruzaron miradas, su gesto se relajó igualmente al ver a Osamu allí.

—¿Es él? — Ambos asintieron. —Ya veo… ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo?

—Sólo un par de minutos. ¿Dónde estabas, y Burn?

Alzó los hombros sin ninguna clase de interés. Lo que menos deseaba es que se supiera lo que había pasado momentos antes. Ellos y sus ridículas apuestas. Prestó atención a la batalla, que iba pareja, esquivar, golpear, esquivar, esquivar.

—¡Aún no acabo contigo! — exclamó una voz detrás de él, acercándose a gran velocidad y siendo detenido be golpe por la barrera semi invisible. —¡Joder! — Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro. Para esos momentos volvía a portar su chamarra y su ropa ya estaba acomodada, pero eso no les libraba de la sangre seca que les manchaba cara, cabello, cuerpo y ropa.

—Idiota— susurró y Midorikawa rio animado pese al momento en el que estaban pasando.

—¡No me digas así!

—¿Qué les paso?— les cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Nada— dijo —Sólo un pequeño percance en el elevador.

Satisfechos con la respuesta, tornaron su atención en la pelea, tras explicarles brevemente lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Y pese a los minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, diciendo diálogos egocentristas de quien era mejor o del porque el imperio Kira se comería vivo al Fifth Sector.

**Trip to the darkness~ **

En una jugada desesperada, Senguuji, dio un golpe directo de frente que Grand sin dificultad vio venir, pero en esa pequeña brecha, las cenizas cegaron su vista por completo. Gruño y retrocedió tratando de limpiar sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Tramposo!— gritó Midorikawa.

Relajó su cuerpo, como aquel chico había dicho, este tipo era un vil tramposo. Se concentró en sus movimientos, tratando de sentirle en el calor dentro de la habitación. Su oído no era tan agudo, no tenía un sentido de percepción tan amplio, pero podría defenderse hasta que sus ojos se aliviaran. Sólo un par de minutos. Evadió un par de ataques, pero no vio venir una llamarada por su despalda, trató de ejercer fuerza en su katana pero esta le fue arrebatada de sus manos y el sonido que produjo su caída le dio la pista que no estaba muy lejos. Confiado en su segunda arma; Génesis, la intento tomar, pero tampoco estaba. Lo maldijo e intento abrir los ojos, viendo apenas sombras y un débil brillo entre las tinieblas. Se tensó.

—¡No, Ryuuji!— exclamó Osamu golpeando la barrera. Ahora, los que estaban en el campo de batalla eran 3; el peliverde había usado la misma técnica que había usado en la celda e iba por la katana que estaba a 5 metros de ellos. La tomó entre sus manos y sin saber usarla quiso darle una estocada al de pelo rosa, sin tener conocimiento, a ciencia cierta, el uso correcto de un sable.

—¡Sal de allí!

—¿Midorikawa? — preguntó Grand tratando de agudizar sus ojos, pero seguía sumergido en ese mundo de sombras. Sin alcanzar la luz. Pudo distinguir débilmente el verde de su cabello. Ese tonto había entrado al campo de batalla a defenderle. —No te metas.

—¡Es un tramposo!— sus manos temblaban. Pero su mirada pantanosa estaba fija en Senguuji.

—Esta no es tu pelea— frotó sus ojos desesperado.

—Te prometí el principado. Y lo tendrás. —Gruñó mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

—Tanto quieres consumir tus caprichos…— susurró aún sin poder ver.

—Tu no lo entenderías — le dijo, confiado. Dio un pequeño impulso y se abalanzó en contra de su oponente. Tristemente fue fácil poder burlar al de coleta alta, sólo ladeo su cuerpo. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con toda su fuerza –que hubiera matado a un ser humano-, pero sólo logró que diera un pequeño traspié. Su cuerpo era resistente. Para ser pequeño su umbral al dolor era grande, porque, a pesar de que su nariz rota comenzaba a correar este no cambió su gesto severo.

—Pequeño novato. — acusó riendo. —Sería una lástima dañar tan bonito rostro.

Para entonces, el blanco y el negro del grupo intentaban romper la barrera con todos los medios posible, Osamu haciendo uso de una guadaña de obsidiana y Gazell bombardeaba otro extremo con dagas de hielo a una velocidad impresionante. Por su parte, Burn no parecía del todo interesado por el futuro de los dos híbridos dentro del campo de batalla.

—Aprende a respetar a tus mayores…— siseó con enfado.

—¡Ryuuji sal de aquí! — ordenó del pelirrojo comenzando a desesperarse por la terquedad del más bajito.

—¡No quiero!— exclamó volviendo a correr contra el más alto.

Demasiado molesto por su intromisión decidió darle fin al asunto de un manotazo al arma que en sus manos no correspondía a ser una amenaza y le tomó por los hombros, aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo, colocando su espalda contra su pecho, trató de zafarse del agarre pataleando cual infante consentido. Le mordió el brazo en repetidas ocasiones, provocando una risa en el mayor.

—¿Tus últimas palabras?— sentenció al pasar su brazo libre por la frente del peliverde, sosteniéndole con la cabeza. Sabía lo que venía, puesto que se puso rígido y trato de _capear la tormenta_ pero se distrajo viendo el ceño de sus dos compañeros al otro lado de la barrera, los ojos de Osamu contraídos en una mueca de horror y el gesto monocromático de Gazell teñido de un azul denotando sorpresa. Se preocupaban por él. Su sangre dio un respingo en sus entrañas, de felicidad y dicha. Era importante para ellos. Les sonrió.

Senguuji, de un rápido y brusco movimiento, le rompió el cuello. Girando su cabeza 180° haciendo sonar y crujir sus huesos y articulaciones. Música celestial. Jaló con fuerza para romper la carne y desprender a cabeza del cuerpo. La sangre le baño ya que esta emanaba como una pequeña fuente, en poco tiempo el piso se tiño de rojo. Uno menos.

—¡Hijo de puta! — gruño Burn con sorpresa en su voz. Asestando un golpe a la barrera.

—Mal nacido…— a sus bramidos se unió Gazell, quien paró el ataque por la sorpresa. Sus brazos se enfriaron de una manera casi instintiva e intensifico el ataque con sus dagas de hielo, a un ritmo frenético que al mismo Burn dejo sin habla.

Osamu, sin reacción en sus facciones siguió atacando, de forma casi mecánica. Como poseído por la ira que intentaba reprimir.

Grand había escuchado los huesos rotos y el cuerpo desplomarse. Tembló en su lugar y susurró un hechizo para tratar de "curar" sus ojos de una forma rápida. Llevando una parte de su sangre a ellos. Los abrió de golpe, parecía como si tuviera un gran derrame en ambas orbes, contrastando son el verde esmeralda. Un jugada de alto peligro, concentrar la mayor parte de su sangre le hacía relativamente torpe, con movimientos humanos y medianamente erráticos, pero en mente la única idea, era saber que pasaba _allá _afuera. Tornó sus ojos al piso y vio la figura desparramada, efectivamente el cuerpo no correspondía con la ubicación de la cabeza. Le había dado fin rompiéndole el cuello y arrancando su cabeza. No sentía dolor, tampoco pesar, realmente sus emociones hacia el cadáver en piso no diferían de las mismas que sentía por el resto de su equipo. Sintió un malestar, cerca de su plexo solar, un vació inminente que le hizo ponerse a pensar más de dos segundos de que se trataba. ¿Estaba enojado?, ¿Molesto? Quizá. Entre abrió los labios para emitir un sonido seco y ronco, como un ronroneo gutural.

—¿No sientes lastima?— cuestionó el oji violeta limpiando su rostro.

—No tendría por qué. — respondió sin descansar las facciones aturdidas. —Era un estorbo.

—Me parece risible que- — hizo una pausa pateando el cuerpo. —Encuentres detestable que use a mis hombres para mi beneficio y tú no te compadeces de tu amigo.

—No era mi amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué están aquí, juntos?

—Un error de la vida.

—Esta es mi ciudad. — afirmó acercándose a Grand. —No tienen nada que hacer aquí. Vuelve a tu patria, estas no son tus tierras… ¡No son bien recibidos! — le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndolo violentamente. —¡Largo!

—Oh mierda… oh mierda… _oh fucking shit_!—

—¡Maldita sea!

La voces de sus compañeros les hicieron voltear al instante, en que, frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo de Midorikawa con la cabeza de este en sus manos. Completamente de pie, firme y con la sangre aun chorreando de su cuello. Ambos dejaron caer sus quijadas y se miraron de reojo, buscando la lógica a lo que estaban viendo. Dio un paso al frente. Y ambos retrocedieron tres. "Miedo" no era la palabra, sino asombro. Elevó el objeto en sus manos y lo trato de posicionar, siendo ayudado por una serie de tentáculos de oscuridad que emanaban de su cuello. Entrelazándose con los que salían de su cabeza que era torpemente cubierta por su cabello ensangrentado. Pareció oírse unos crujidos al momento de ladear su cabeza para acomodarla. Tras algunos intentos, volvió a su posición inicial; firme y de un movimiento de cabeza hecho su cabello hacia atrás.

—¡Vaya día!, —rio animado —Lo siento, a veces pasa.— les sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos de par en par. Su cabello estaba desalineado, sucio al igual que su rostro y sus orbes oscuros y tenebrosos no ayudaban al shock emocional que los dos vampiros frente a él estaban pasando.

Si de inmortalidad de trataba Ryuuji Midorikawa tenía las de ganar.

—¿Qué… qué demonios eres?— articuló Senguuji con dificultad apartándose de ambos. —¡¿Que son ustedes?!

Grand seguía sin palabras, aún en su lugar, estático. No había visto la _muerte_ de Midorikawa pero sí el cadáver y como en menos de cinco minutos estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa de _"A veces pasa"_ **¡No!** A él no le pasa, a Gazell no le pasa y apostó que a los otros dos no les pasaría nunca. Una cosa era regenerar los tejidos, pero cuando la cabeza es cortada, no hay vuelta atrás. Puedes tener la mala fortuna de que te arranquen algún brazo o un dedo, pero siempre puede volver a tu cuerpo con una potente magia antes de siete días. Pero, eso: Unir su cabeza a su cuerpo sin hechizo alguno iba más allá de las reglas de la Necromancia, y vaya que él sabía de la ciencia de los muertos.

Por su lado, Senguuji enloquecería en cualquier momento. Maldijo a los extranjeros, malditos demonios, porque eso eran, demonios. Ninguna ley de los vampiros era respetada por ellos, porque había destruido la barrera al atardecer, con luz de sol cayendo sobre de ellos. Y estaban allí, desafiado y destruyendo la magia. Porque la magia puede contra los vampiros y ahora retaban las leyes de la muerte que ni el mismo –como vampiro- había podido romper. Debía acabar con ellos ¡Sí! Debía matar a los cinco y conservar su reino.

Irritado por todo lo sucedido, viró su vista al ventanal, y a la tormenta que amenazaba con cubrirles. Si ese sujeto no tenía un cuerpo el cual regenerar, entonces no podría volver a la vida. Se aplaudió por la brillante idea y rápidamente se acercó a Grand, tomándole por cabello, este emitió un gemido, saliendo por completo de su estupefacción. Y le propino a Midorikawa una patada cerca de las caderas que le hizo caer, aun débil por lo que había pasado no hace mucho, cayó de sentón, rosando sus manos con la katana de nombre Génesis, aún sin ser descubierta de su vaina.

Con el cuerpo del pelirrojo en sus manos, se encarrero hasta el ventanal y de un impulso sobre humano le arrojo contra este, rompiéndose por el impacto. Tronando el cristal en miles y miles de pedacitos, diminutos. Se cubrió de los filosos destellos que volaban por todos lados, sonriendo con orgullo.

Como en cámara lenta, el pelirrojo sintió su cuerpo golpear el cristal y traspasándole, no tuvo tiempo de bloquearse, ni de cubrirse, y de hecho su espalda le punzo por una fracción de segundo al sentirse penetrado por un fragmento. El aire frio le calo los huesos, y la brisa de la media noche roso su cuerpo, dándole la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos. A continuación, su cuerpo fue jalado por la gravedad, en caída libre. Había estado en peligro de morir cientos de veces, pero esa, era la más lamentable y ridícula que había tenido. La guardia completamente baja. Pensó en Ulvida, su _mujer demonio_ y en toda su familia, toda el legado de sangre que había dejado tras sus paso. Y los ojos brillantes de Masaki, que brillaron en la oscuridad. Y finalmente el recuerdo de _Hiroto_ le invadió, sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus manos y su cadáver en el templo.

—_Lucha por vivir, por una noche más._

Ryuuji contemplo la escena y tardo fracción de nada para reaccionar. Tomó la katana en el piso y corrió en dirección al ventanal desabotonando su abriguito lleno de bellos holanes teñidos en sangre. Dio un brinco y de un tirón se deshizo de la prenda que le cubría, quedando sólo en una camisa negra de manga corta con un nivel de detalle menor al resto de su atuendo, sus botas, unos shorts y un ligero que sostenía sus mayas caladas de diseño barroco. Dio un asombroso giro en el aire que le impulso como un clavado para poder alcanzar a Grand, que en cuentas, llevaría segundos de ventaja en esa caída. Estiró la mano izquierda –puesto que en la derecha llevaba la katana- cuando le vio como un pequeño punto rojo a la distancia, _capeo la tormenta_ desapareciendo en el aire.

—No voy a morir — sostuvo con fuerza el anillo que llevaba en el cuello, a pocos metros de su final, con el frío y la herida en su espalda, ya era tarde para usar su último recurso, se aferró a su más bello recuerdo y estiro la mano, cruzando la mirada con la del _Hiroto_ que su mente proyectaba y en un leve parpadeo paso a ser la oscuridad de los ojos de Midorikawa.

_Come to me, come to me, come to me~_

—¡Pelea!— exclamó este al tiempo que sus dedos se entrelazaron y creyó morir cuando su cuerpo sintió una descarga helada, cayendo a un estanque helado o siendo arrastrado por la marea del mar de polo norte. Sí, se sintió guiado por la marea, con una paz de su pecho, sin explicación alguna. —¡Pelea!— volvió a escuchando cuando ya estaba frente a frente con Senguuji, con la katana en sus manos. Cruzó su ojos con los de él que aterrados se dilataron en dos pequeño puntos. Tomó posición y desenvaino rápidamente dando un giro y cortando a la mitad al moreno de un golpe. Este gritó al ver sus viseras salir de la mitad de su cuerpo. Intento meterlas en un burdo intento por sobrevivir, pero al ver los ojos de los dos vampiros frente a él, dio un pequeño sobresalto.

—No es divertido perder la cabeza. — sonrió Ryuuji.

Como recién dada la sentencia, Grand asesto el golpe de gracia cortando su cabeza de un sablazo, esta rodo por allí y el cuerpo cayó pesado, derramando más sangre.

La barrera poco a poco de desvanecía.

Grand limpio su arma y guardó con cuidado, volteó para pedir explicaciones al de pelo verde. Y reaccionó a tiempo, al verle desplomarse como un muñeco sin baterías. Lo atrapo en un tosco movimiento recargándolo a su pecho.

—Me debes muchas explicaciones — le dijo. Ryuuji abrió sus ojos perezosamente, intentando regalarle una sonrisa que fue más bien, un gesto forzado.

—Felicidades, eres príncipe— dijo quedito. —Ahora me llevaras de compras. — Susurró cerrando lentamente los ojos. — Estás calientito. — Se acurruco en su pecho y relajo el gesto.

—¿Todo esto lo hiciste para que te llevara de compras…?

—Tú no lo entiendes…— susurró durmiendo casi al instante.

Sus compañeros se acercaron a él, en el mismo estado de shock que él había estado antes. Alzó la cabeza y les sonrió de lado.

—Hora de irnos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— preguntó Burn al tiempo que Grand se ponía de pie con el cuerpo de Ryuuji aún en sus brazos. —He vivido miles de años y jamás vi algo como eso.

—Fue asombroso.— admitió en tono seco Gazell, observando como había quedado la escena tras la batalla. —Mañana los de limpieza se llevaran una sorpresa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?— Osamu se acercó a Grand con toda la intención de tomar al peliverde lejos de él, pero este de un movimiento lo alejo.

—Duerme.

El pelinegro gruñó, muy bajito y en una frecuencia que sólo Burn logró detectar. Observaron como ambos vampiros –Grand y Gazell- salían con el cuerpo de Ryuuji a cuestas.

—No es por asustare, pero …— hablo Burn con una sonrisa ladeada, confiada y burlona. —Te están ganando terreno. — le dio una palmadita en la espalda, que en respuesta recibió un agarrón de mano. Le apretó fuerte al punto de hacerle crujir sus huesos, en defensa, prendió su mano para lograr zafarse.

—No te metas.— amenazó.

Burn sonrió y soltó una risita suave y ronca. Relajo los gestos de su rostro formando una mueca afable, rara en él. —Me pregunto si lo hubiera hecho por ti. — y tras estas palabras, como el resto del grupo abandonó la escena, dejándole en medio de la habitación, rodeado de tinieblas y de Sangre.

* * *

—¿Qué…— ahogó sus palabras en un gemido. —les paso?…

Tras las rejas estaban los cinco huéspedes que después de siete horas de espera, habían arribado al gran castillo. Pero sin duda, no era como los imaginaba. No venía en carro, ni en moto, venían a pie, sepa Dios cuantos seres humanos habrán espantado –o comido- en el camino. Ya que, por sus apariencias, eran dignos de una película de terror, el único medianamente pulcro, como le recordaba era Osamu, luciendo siempre elegante, pero el resto, dejaban mucho que desear… mucho. Omitiendo el detalle de la lluvia que caía sobre de ellos, y que estaban literalmente hechos sopa, todos con el cabello revuelto, y sus ropas rotas y llenas de sangre, olían a porquería, con gestos de fastidio y cansancio. En ánimo de Midorikawa brillaba por su ausencia, él y su ropa, porque yacía dormido de forma placentera en los brazos de Grand. Para sus adentros, quiso tomarles una foto, y mandárselas a Sakuma y Genda, diciéndoles que no se sintieran mal, que ya les había pateado el trasero en su segunda misión. Pero, debía de mantenerse firme. Ordenó a Ryuuzaki que abriera la reja y este corrió con su paraguas con un cierto nerviosismo en sus venas, sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Paró al estar frente a la reja y les vio como pequeños perritos sin hogar, mojados y con caras afligidas. Ese pensamiento le ayudó para aliviar su mente, y abrió una de las puertas para dejarlos pasar, le ofreció un par de paraguas pero Osamu argumento que "Ya no eran necesarios".

—¿Qué les paso?— les preguntó de nuevo cuando los tuvo frente a ellos. Y vio mas de cerca sus semblantes de fastidio.

—Larga…— comenzó Burn. Cubriendo su cabeza con su chaqueta y brazos. Tiritaba ligeramente.

—Extremadamente larga Historia. — concluyó Gazell despreocupado por la lluvia.

—Nakamura — llamó Kidou— Prepara las batas de baño y toallas, Ryuuzaki, prendé la chimenea. Mikado, sirve la cena.

Los 3 cadetes asintieron y tras un "Si, señor", corrieron a hacer sus tareas. Para ser eficientes, debían de tener todo listo antes que los invitados llegaran a la sala principal: Eso era lo que Kidou les había inculcado. Limpieza y rapidez.

—Segunda misión completa. — Dijo Grand exasperado. —Ya nos deshicimos del Príncipe y de toda su corte de bufones.

—¿Por eso demoraron tanto?

—Se puede decir.

—¿Y el pergamino?

Los cuatro se vieron entre ellos, confundidos, cierto. Les había otorgado un pergamino en el cual venía la misión, pero tal como lo leyeron, se olvidaron de su existencia. Eso y de reclamar la ciudad en nombre del Reino de Adagio. Pero ese era un detalle que omitirán.

—Me parece que se quedó en el carro— hablo Osamu.

—¿Y dónde está el carro?— Kidou sudo frio, aun sin perder su semblante gallardo. Sostenía el paraguas y hacia in intento feroz porque no se notara como le temblaban las manos.

—En el corralón, seguramente. — dedujo Burn. —Tendré que ir mañana por la mañana a reclamar mi moto.

El pequeño cuerpo entre los brazos de Grand se movió inquieto, trayendo con él una serie gruñidos. La lluvia le empapo el rostro cuando descubrió su cara de entre las ropas de pelirrojo, entre abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Molido.

—Ya somos dos. — suspiró acomodándolo mejor.

—¿Dónde estamos?— frotó su rostro tratando inútilmente de retirar las gotas de agua.

—Hemos llegado al castillo.

Kidou raspo su garganta suavemente para llamar la atención de grupo. —Hay alguien que te espero. — dijo mostrando al pequeño conejo metido entre su saco, del cual sólo se asomaba la cabeza y las orejas. Ryuuji parpadeo un par de veces sin creerlo. Dejo la seguridad de los brazos de Grand y bajo de un salto, le arranco el muñeco del pecho y le abrazo.

—¡Aquí estabas! — exclamó con algo de enojo. Le levanto en el aire. —No me gusta que estemos enojados ¡Pídeme perdón! —ordenó haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Osamu le miró desde un par de metros animado. Entendió la felicidad de tenerle cerca y ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo. Tras cruzar algunas palabras con Kidou, decidieron entrar, recorrieron un pequeño caminito de piedras desde la mitad del patio hasta la entrada. Esperó un momento y tomó entre sus dedos un poco de la tierra enlodada del jardín. La frotó entre sus dedos, la probó y olió. Se sonrió, esa tierra tenía mucho potencial.

Viró sus ojos al gran lugar que antes solía ser un patio de armas, trato de visualizar lo que en ese espacio pudo haber estado. ¿Cuál viejo era el castillo en realidad? Porque uno medieval no era. Alzo la vista y pese a los muros, vio a lo lejos la única Torre del homenaje. Que, en épocas antiguas solía ser el pilar principal de todo castillo.

Al momento de adentrarse, se les entregaron un par de tollas que usaron para secarse el cabello y parte del cuerpo. Gazell tomó asiento y se despojó de sus largas botas para poder secar sus piernas.

—Eso lo puedes hacer en la sala.— le dijo Kidou ofreciendo otra toalla.

Este la tomó y decidió hacer caso de su invitación. Observó el gran lobby ante él. Iluminado levemente por una serie de farolas en el techo, el cual estaba decorado con acabados plateados de flores y ornamentos. Existían algunos cuadros y espejos es la paredes, con los mismos hermosos acabados. El piso, de mármol en piezas blancas y negras, similar a un tablero de Damas. Frente a ellos se encontraba una escalera enorme que topaba con la pared y se dividía en dos caminos ascendentes. El lobby, aparte, tenía varias puertas y un cancel adornado con ornamenta de acero y cristal, que, si sus ojos no le engañaban parecían dirigirse a una especie de jardín interno, la lluvia pegaba contra el vidrio produciendo un sonido en eco. No había mayor decoración que una serie de mesitas alrededor, posicionadas en cada espacio, siendo las losas blancas las que ocupaban en espacio.

—Esa puerta de allí— señalo a la izquierda.— Se dirige a la biblioteca, el salón de baile y el salón de música. Poco más atrás hay acceso a la cochera, pero de igual forma, por afuera de puede acceder. — paso su vista a la escaleras. — De lado derecho están las habitaciones generales, el baño principal y la terraza que da al bosque, y de lado izquierdo están los estudios y salones de usos múltiples. —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la derecha. —Por aquí, tenemos acceso a la Sala estar general y la concina. Todas las habitaciones de la planta baja están conectadas con el jardín interior.

—Parece mas jardín que un castillo. — dijo Osamu acercándose al cancel, tratando de escudriñar algo entre las sombras.

—En su buena época, el castillo estaba repleto de flores, en la parte de atrás había un huerto y árboles frutales. La tierra solía ser fértil — le respondió el de gafas llamándoles con la mano. — Hace un par de años se rediseño y se adaptó a la vida moderna. Tiene luz, drenaje y los servicios básicos.

—Eso quiere decir que la red "pingüino imperial" es la de aquí— cuestión Grand dando un par de toques a su teléfono.

Kidou dio in pequeño respingo en su lugar y sonrió con una mueca afectada. Sakuma había sido el culpable de ese nombre, no era que no le gustara, resultaba que no era nada serio para la ocasión, pero la realidad había sido que toda la adaptación del castillo había corrido por su mano e ingenio, porque algo que tenía él era: Buen gusto para hacer las cosas. Siguió con sus huéspedes hasta adentrarlos a la Sala general.

Un salón amplio, con una chimenea gigante como encanto principal, que al igual que el resto del castillo, tenía bella ornamenta de plata. Era de ladrillo gris, grande que se extendían hasta el techo, 10 metros en total, que estaba decorada con cabezas de animales con astas y cuernos, venados principalmente. Los ventanales ocupaban completamente la pared derecha, contraria a dónde estaba la chimenea. 4 sillones de color rojo quemado, con pequeños cojines en formas cuadradas, peludos– uno particular y los otros 3 de distintas plazas- una mesita de centro, de cristal y patas de acero adornada con flores de cobre. Al centro de la habitación, bajo los sillones yacía una alfombra de color negro, en los bordes tenía acabados dorados con pequeños cristales, el resto del piso era de madera de roble, lo que causo que sus pasos sonaran en pequeños golpecitos. En la parte de arriba estaba montado el candelabro que ahora les iluminaba, de él, salían cortinas color rojo bermellón que se extendían por todo el techo hasta las paredes y el piso. Un hermoso adorno que le daba elegancia al lugar. La puerta que estaba al fondo, llevaba al comedor principal, que a su vez llevaba a la cocina.

—Woaaah!— exclamó Ryuuji en un pequeño gritito, dando vueltas por el lugar, admirando lo que sería su hogar por una larga temporada. —Podría acostumbrarme a esto —les sonrió. Sus compañeros miraban con la misma ingenuidad el lugar.

Gazell dejo sus botas cerca de la chimenea de la cual se desprendía las brasas. Se quitó rápidamente el abrigo al tiempo que dejaba sus armas en la mesa, arcenes y todo lo que traía en el cabello y entre las botas y se puso la toalla que le había dado Kidou que resultaba ser una bata. Tras eso, se despojó de su short y su ropa interior por debajo de la bata y las dejo junto al fuego. La misma acción la realizaron los demás. Aunque más pudorosos: Ryuuji lo hizo a lo lejos de salón detrás de una de las cortinas. Osamu y Grand lo hicieron dándose la espalda uno al otro, detrás de uno de los sillones y Burn lo realizo frente a la chimenea. Dejaron su ropa cercarse al calor de esta y tomaron asiento, secando su cabello. El peliverde requirió tres toallas y ahora tenía una de ellas sobre su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño turbante.

Mikado, el alto cadete llegó con una bandeja de plata, en ella habían cinco copas de cristal cortado con un líquido rojizo en su interior. Paso a cada uno de los lugares ofreciendo las copas las cuales fueron aceptadas y bebidas de inmediato.

—Quiero darme un baño calientito— Midorikawa frotó sus pies contra la alfombra, que ya estaba caliente por la temperatura del salón. —Sí así de lujosa es la sala, no puedo esperar para ver mi habitación.

—¿Cómo sigues?— Cuestionó Grand alejando su vista de su teléfono y enfocándose en el peliverde y su cuello amoratado. Este le miró con curiosidad y poco después le sonrió.

—Mejor, gracias. —Amplió el gesto. —Esto se quita en un par de horas. —rozó ligeramente su cuello.

Burn estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, en posición de loto, con la toalla sobre su cabeza y sus manos sosteniendo sus piernas, se balanceaba animado contemplado el fuego bailar para él. Parecía que cantaba una canción y movía su cabeza al ritmo de esta. Parecía optimista pese a todo y pese a perder el principado. Gazell le contemplaba cerca de él, sentado al filo de uno de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas –sobresaliendo de la bata- tenía el brazo derecho recargado sobre el sillón que a su vez, sostenía su cabeza, miraba aburrido al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué paso?— Kidou cortó en silenció. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Pues…— Ryuuji dio un largo suspiro.

—Después de que nos dejaste en la caseta —Hablo Grand. Y en pocas palabras le narró sus aventuras, desde la persecución en auto hasta la épica escalada de ochenta y dos pisos hasta la oficina del Dragon Link, Omitiendo pequeños detalles, como la caída y lo sucedido en el ascensor – ambos habían callado- hasta el momento en que había llegado al castillo en una sola pieza. Kidou se había despojado de sus gafas, aun sin creerlo. Eso explicaba porque su demora y su estado actual.

—Enviaré un grupo de limpieza ahora mismo, para hoy en la mañana no habrá señal de nada. — frotó sus sienes.

—¿Qué pasara con la ciudad?— preguntó Burn, recordando la conversación con Nepper.

—¿Hablas de la caída del Fifth sector?— terció Grand, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño asentimiento. —Ya he pensado en eso. —palpó un par de veces su celular. —Compraré las acciones ahora que aún tienen algo de valor, y estableceré una pequeña cede de mi empresa aquí, pensé en poner una fábrica o algo que ayude a la economía de la ciudad. — pauso un par de segundos. Pensando. — Esos malditos del grupo Coca-Cola no han cedido. La comida vende, podría importar algo de comida… poner algunas tiendas… unas 15 sucursales sin contar las plazas… una plaza… no suena mal…

Y den pronto, perdieron al ojiverde. Este comenzó a hablar solo, sobre comprar, vender, demandar y esas cosas legales de las cuales Ryuuji no sabía nada.

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso. — hablo Kidou.

—Mi ciudad, mis negocios — respondió Grand con los ojos perdidos en su celular. —Un par de millones no me vendrían mal. Mañana la prensa armará un escándalo por la desaparición del dueño. Y un par de días que todo sea un caos, haré el anuncio oficial y comenzare las obras.

—No puedes hacer eso — hablo Ryuuji— No puedes simplemente decir "Voy a hacer esto" y poner un pequeño edificio de pasteles o café. No es un juego dónde comprar el terreno y construyes es en un turno.

—Si lo es. ¿Qué pondrías tú de negocio?

—¿Qué poner?— ladeó su cabeza. —La comida vende, los humanos comen y tienden a seguir la corriente. — acotó con un dedo. — Es como esa cafetería Starbucks, no vendes el café, vendes la marca, la comida es mala pero cara y aun así lo compran.

—¿Tu, Osamu?

—Ryuuji tiene razón, la comida vende.

—Las drogas dejan más. — terció Burn. Le miró de reojo. —Un par de movimientos y dinero fácil.

—Lo pensé. — Sonrió para sí —Pero por el momento quiero hacer bien las cosas. Quiero un reto. Necesito ver terrenos, permisos, publicidad, cuentas, cuentas… será una larga noche.

—¿Y tu Gazell? —

—Centros nocturnos. —dijo despacito. —¿Quieres algo mejor? Trata de blancas. —Sentencio. –El cuerpo humano es el mejor negocio.

—Lo tendré en mente, gracias.

—Bueno, para que me pueda retirar — hizo un ademán y llamó a uno de sus cadetes que le entrego un folder. —Aquí tengo sus documentos para que puedan andar en la ciudad, identificaciones y permisos de conducir. Habrá un par de camionetas aquí mañana. Pueden hacer uso completo del castillo. Todos los servicios ya están para su uso. Sus habitaciones están marcadas con sus nombres.

—¿Eso incluye el jardín?—cuestionó Osamu con aparente interés.

—Por su puesto.

—¿Puedo hacer un par de modificaciones?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Aun no lo sé, pero quiero saber si tengo libertad creativa.

—No creo que exista problema alguno, de igual forma si quieren traer algo al castillo, no hace falta que lo reporten, sólo, no lo destruyan.

—¿Puedo traer un perrito?— preguntó Ryuuji con ojos de borrego.

—¿Tú lo cuidaras?— sonrió Osamu.

—Trataré…— dudó.

—Un pececito suena mejor. — acotó Gazell. —Algo que no requiera un peligro.

—¿Están dando a entender que no soy responsable y que no puedo hacerme cargo de un cachorro?— enarcó una ceja.

—Sí.— Dijeron al unísono.

—Los detesto.— Cruzó los brazos inflando los mofletes. —Cuando estén a punto de morir, no les salvaré.

—Bueno…— Kidou se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Yo los dejo. ¡Oh! Por cierto, mi teléfono está en el refrigerador, por cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—¿Hay señal en el infierno?— Ryuuji dudó.

—Te sorprendería. Muchachos —llamó a sus cadetes, qué, tras asentimiento de cabeza se dirigieron a la salida. —Buenas noches, descansen, vendré mañana a medio día.

Abandonó la sala.

Y allí estaba ese silenció incomodo de nuevo, se miraron los unos a los otros, esperando a ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a interferir ese silenció. El fuego producía pequeños chasquidos, brincando de vez en cuando, pasaron un par de minutos.

—¿Bien, qué fue eso?— Grand dejo a un lado su teléfono. —Tienes toda mi atención.

—Uh pues…— Midorikawa se removió incomodo en su lugar, sin evitar sentir presión por las miradas, apretó un poco a su conejo y tomó aire. —Se llama _capear_ _la tormenta_— finalmente dijo. —Es una habilidad de me permite viajar entre el velo del tiempo y el espacio.

—¿Cómo teletransportación?

—No realmente. No puedo hacer muchas cosas… y no puedo ir realmente lejos, es muy desgastante, pero…— les miró— es realmente útil porque, viajo a través de velo, lo que me hace ser inhume a barreras y muros de todo tipo.

—¿Por qué no hiciste eso para sacarnos del calabozo?— hablo Gazell sin mirarle.

—Porque no puedo _capear la tormenta_ en un lugar que no conozco, debo de saber a dónde voy con una precisión a prueba de error, si hago un cálculo mal puedo aparecer en otro lugar o simplemente desaparecer entre el velo. —le miró con recelo. —No es tan fácil como parece.

—En realidad…— Grand suspiro —Yo no hablaba de eso.

—¿Entonces?— ladeo la cabeza. De pronto la mirada del oji verde se volvió intensa, capto el mensaje de inmediato. — Oh ya… Si no te importa… No quisiera tocar ese tema en estos momentos. — Sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

—Claro. Si no tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy.

—¿Eres hombre o mujer?—cuestionó Grand a lo que todos parecieron agradecerle internamente. Aparentemente él no era el único con esa pequeña duda.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa? — se encogió. —¿No ves? ¡Soy hombre!

—Disculpa — rio bajito —Pero tu apariencia me hacía dudar mucho. Quizá ese cuerpo sea de un hombre, pero tu actitud es la de una chica.

—Fui chico. El hecho de que me guste vestir así no tiene nada que ver con mi sexo. En realidad, me gusta una cosa entre los dos. Algo estético. Así como Gazell — señalo. — No es muy masculino, pero tampoco es femenino, es un punto medio.

—No lo hago a propósito — dijo en su defensa, sacándole una carcajada a Burn, que de inmediato le produjo un malestar. —Cállate idiota.

—Me encantas — siguió riendo.

—Creo que ha sido mucho de preguntas —Osamu se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano al peliverde. —Anda, vayamos a descansar.

Al tiempo Gazell y Burn dejaron sus lugares y se encaminaron a la salida.

—¿Vienes Grand? —Preguntó Ryuuji.

—Me quedaré un rato más. — dijo sin verle.

—Osamu, te adelantas con Mr. Bunny Death — le entrego el pequeño conejo, siendo una orden más que una pregunta.— No tardo.

El de cabellos negros asintió. Receloso y abandono la habitación, dejándolos sólo.

—¿Me cumplirás tu promesa?— cuestionó poniéndose frente a él.

—Hoy no Midorikawa, ni mañana.

—¿Cuándo? — frunció el ceño.

—Deja que todos estos asuntos acaben — le miró desde abajo. —Si todo sale bien, te compraré la plaza entera.

—¿Lo prometes?— hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Lo prometo. Ahora ve a descansar, duerme un par de días si quieres. —Midorikawa se dio por bien servido y dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios, dispuesto a salir, pero la mano derecha de Grand le retuvo, este giró su cabeza, confundido. —Gracias. —dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Ryuuji enrojeció por la penetrante mirada verde sobre él. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños colmillos. Relajando su cuerpo y sus facciones.

—Por nada.— soltó su mano. Apenas sus dedos se rosaban.—Prométeme que la próxima vez tu saltaras para salvarme.

—Dalo por hecho.— tomó sus dedos de forma de sus meñiques se cruzaron.

—Oye Grand… — separó sus manos y le dio la espalda. —No vuelvas a decir que soy un estorbo.

—Yo…

—Lo escuche todo. — se encamino a la salida. —Si quisiera, te patearía el trasero. Así que… — se giró y sonrió en una mueca descompuesta, frunciendo las cejas en "V" y oscureciendo sus ojos. —No me hagas arrancarte la cabeza. Tú no puedes volver del mundo de los muertos. —relajo un poco el ceño. —Descansa, mi querido Grand.

Dejo la sala. Y allí estaba él, en medio de la oscuridad siendo iluminado sólo por la luz de la chimenea. Su mirada se perdió en la puerta por donde había salido el peliverde la contemplo por largo tiempo. Llevó su celular a sus labios y pensó detenidamente su siguiente movimiento. En su tablero tenía por ahora, cinco piezas, los 4 vampiros y Kidou. Debía acomodarlas y adaptarlas según la circunstancia y por ahora Midorikawa era la más valiosa, debía de darle lo que pedía para poder tenerlo en sus manos. Por otro lado estaban Gazell Y Burn, su pieza blanca al parecer apoyaría a la roja en todo lo que hiciera, lo que debía de medir, había quitado al otro pelirrojo del camino como príncipe de la ciudad, pero eso no quería decir que, lo dejara fuera de ser un peligro potencial en su puesto. Ahora tenía la pieza negra, Osamu quien no parecía corresponder con su liderazgo. Usaría a Midorikawa para controlarle, simple. Por último estaba Kidou a quien tenía que rendirle cuentas –suspiro- era muy molesto pero pese a todo, tenía que ser de ese modo.

Volvió sus pensamientos a la ciudad. Solo no podría hacerlo, debía contactar a Nero, su contador de confianza, quien controlaba todas las finanzas, debía de comprar las acciones, los terrenos, y ver a cuanto ascendía su presupuesto, también debía de traer a Kohma para que se hiciera cargo de toda la remodelación del edificio principal y de las tiendas, había decidido irse por la comida y por unas pequeñas cafetería –para comenzar- luego ser iría por ropa de su propia marca y accesorios, podría el bello trasero de Keeve a trabajar y remataría todo con tecnología para la gente de la ciudad, lo más nuevo e incluso una red inalámbrica para todos, sonaba genial, debía consultarlo con Ark. Lo de las drogas se lo dejaría a Burn, llamaría a su matón preferido Wheeze para pasar sus _productos_ sin ninguna clase de problemas. "Centro de entrenamiento" era una genial idea, pero por ahora, iría despacio, haría de Inazuma city una ciudad viva, figuraría en el mapa y ganaría un par de millones rápidamente. Reconsideró la idea de comprarle una plaza al peliverde. ¿Por qué no le hacía una? Pero antes que nada, debía de hacer un estudio de mercado, contactar con Quill. Ahora todo eso debía hacerlo en menos de 3 días y mantenerlo lejos, muy lejos de los oídos y ojos de Ulvida, entre menos enterada estuviera ella de sus negocios nuevos todo estaría bien. Iba a ser una larga noche, muy larga. Puso manos a las obra y se acomodó en el sillón.

Tenía treinta por cierto de batería, y debía de usarlo con sabiduría, lo de menos sería correr al teléfono más cercano pero eso delataría su ubicación así que, pensó con detenimiento el orden de los mensajes, las palabras exactas que usaría y cómo manejarlo todo. No le importaba como, pero mañana por la tarde debían de estar Kohma, Quill y Ark en la ciudad con los reportes de Nero y Keeve en sus manos. Confiaba en ellos, sus hombres de confianza, la familia de samuráis Kira.

* * *

Estaba camino a Adagio, miraba por la ventana un poco nervioso, si sus cuentas no fallaban, tendría a penas una horas para reportarse, estar con Fudou, darse un baño y dormir. Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en su lugar para poder dormir un poco, miró a sus cadetes que ya lo hacía, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos, sobre todo Mikado, con la cabeza hacia atrás sin gracia alguna, a lo que los otros dos iban con las cabezas agachadas entre sus brazos. Largo día para ellos, largo día para él. No cumpliría su promesa de llegar por la noche, pero le vería a la hora del desayuno. No era suficiente, lo sabía, pero era mejor que nada.

Pasaron apenas unos momentos que cerró los ojos y ya Ryuuzaki le movía por el hombro para despertarle.

—Maestro, Maestro ya hemos llegado a casa — susurró cerca de su rostro. —Despierte.

Kidou dio un pequeño respigo en su lugar, dejo caer sus gafas y miró alrededor presuroso, como si de un mal sueño de tratase, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, apenas cierras los ojos y ya paso mucho tiempo, no sintió que descanso y su cerebro seguía aturdido.

Bajaron de la limusina y apresuro sus pasos al despacho de su señor. Tocó un par de veces y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, se introdujo con cierto nerviosismo en sus pasos. Miró a Demonio con una cara de desesperación, aparentemente el stress de su trabajo había sido mucho para el castaño.

—¿Y bien, Kidou?— llamó su jefe posando sus brazos en el escritorio.

—Ya está hecho, están instalados y la segunda misión se llevará a cabo esta noche —mentira.—No hay nada que reportar. Pero volveré esta tarde para ayudarles en algunas labores dentro de la ciudad.

—Me parece bien, sin embargo no me parece que pases mucho tiempo en la Tierra. — miró de reojo a Demonio. —Tu suplente no es competente. Así que, iras hoy pero pasado mañana volverás a tus labores.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora ve a descansar, por fortuna para todos, la agenda del día está vacía. —Kidou dio un pequeño asentimiento. —Por cierto. Guarda las llaves y los contratos. —se acercó al escritorio tomando los objetos que se le había indicado. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Tomó aire, había salido bien librado. Mintió respecto a la segunda misión, debía de entregar el pergamino y decir "oh jefe, creo que lo han perdido" No era una opción. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y dirigió sus pasos a la bóveda del castillo. Troto a paso veloz, evitando a como diera lugar el contacto con cualquier demonio. Llegó a su destino casi corriendo, abrió la puerta de golpe y sacó de entre sus ropas una cadena con varias llaves. Se detuvo frente a un estante gris acero con miles y miles de pequeñas puertas con números en romano. Buscó con la vista ciertos dígitos y notó que estaban muy arriba para sus brazos. Dio un pequeño resoplo lleno de ira, enrojeció y buscó con la vista alguna escalera. A unos metros de él estaba, larga de treinta escalones y ancha de los lados. La tomó y la colocó en la hilera que correspondía y trepo por ella ayudado de su brazo derecho. En el izquierdo llevaba los documentos y las llaves. Tardo un poco debido a la dificultad de coordinación. Al llegar, hizo maniobra y media para poder abrir las pequeñas bóvedas que correspondían a cada vampiro. Estando Gazell más arriba de todos, trepo otro par de escalones y deposito con cuidado las cosas.

—¡Ya era hora patán!—

Volteó de golpe a la parte de arriba, de dónde venía esa voz y vio, saliendo de un charco de oscuridad, la mitad del dorso de Fudou, sus cabellos castaños le rozaron el rostro, puesto que él estaba de cabeza. Sus miradas chocaron y este le miró con cierto dejo de vergüenza.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó sudando frio. —Trate de llegar antes, pero me fue imposible.

—Sí claro. — reprochó el de largos cabellos castaños. Desapareció fundiéndose en el charco y apareció tras del de rastas, sujetando la escalera igual que él, acorralándolo entre la escalera y su cuerpo.

—¡Estas loco! — exclamó aferrándose más a la escalera. —Vamos a caer.

—Para lo que me importa. — bufó restándole importancia a la situación. Se acercó más a él y aspiró lentamente sobre su cuello.

—No es broma ¡Quítate!— se aferró más fuerte.

—Estoy realmente molesto — su voz enronqueció ligeramente, casi como un ligero ronroneo.

Se quedaron en esa posición, minutos largos y completos. Para entonces Kidou ya había relajado en cuerpo y parecía ceder al pequeño berrinche el demonio de ojos verdes. Se dijeron un par de palabras, susurras en un hilo de voz, y algo cercano a una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios y rozaron sus mejillas como pequeños gatos demostrándose afecto. Una suave risa salió de la boca del más bajito.

—Anda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

—Vale. — dijo Fudou resignado desapareciendo en una nube negra que se arrastró por el piso hasta la entrada de la bóveda. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y espero a que el otro bajara de la escalera. —¿Qué te resta hacer?

—Quiero ver cómo están los chicos. — dio un último saltó y acomodó a escalera.

—Genda despertó hace rato y Sakuma sigue delicado. — le respondió llevando sus manos hasta su nuca. —Miyabino se niega a hablar de lo que paso.

—¿Qué hay de Atsuya?

—Sigue inconsciente. Jimon dice que no despertara en un par de días. Pero sus heridas mejoran.

—Es bueno oírlo. — sonrió con alivió, poniendo su mano en el pecho exhalando despacio.

—¿Qué más tienes que hacer?

—Pues, en realidad era eso. — tronó su cuello. —Ahora quiero darme un baño y dormir un poco. Tengo que volver al atardecer. —Fudou resoplo molesto dando media vuelta, tronando por el pasillo. —¡Hey, espera!— le dio alcance dando vuela en un pasillo que se dirigía a los comedores.

—¡Anda, hombre! — señalo con desdén el camino contrario. —Ve a dormir. Luces horrible.

—No quiero que te enojes.— trató de sonar razonable, suavizo un poco sus facciones y retiró las gafas que cubrían sus ojos rubí. Gran estrategia. Pero poco le sirvió cuando este dio la media vuelta consiente de su ataque. Sus capas ondearon por el pasillo, mientras seguía la persecución. —¡Vamos! — le llamó atrapándolo por el brazo derecho oculto en sus ropas. Le obligó a mirarle y encontró la solución perfecta. —Ven conmigo esta tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, acompáñame a Inazuma City.

—Sabes que Kageyama no me dejara. — bufó en un suspiro.

—No tiene por qué enterarse. — le sonrió de manera cómplice. —Cuando lleguemos será medio día, atenderé algunos asuntos y pasaremos la noche allá. Llegaremos aquí a medio día y nadie sabrá nada. —Fudou arqueó una ceja. —Todos están vueltos locos con lo que paso y mañana el maestro me dará un descanso.

—Me parece risible que ese plan saliera de tu cabeza. — le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Está bien. — Rasco su nuca con cierta pereza. —Te acompañare pero en la noche eres mío. No quiero oír nada de trabajo, ni del castillo ni nada que tenga que ver con este desastre.

—Dalo por hecho. —Soltó su mano y tomó la dirección contraría son una sonrisa en labios. Cada uno se alejó por su camino, teniendo en mente el atareado día que les esperaba por delante.

* * *

Tocó un par de veces, y no recibió respuesta, una vez más. Y nada. Se armó de valor y entró a la habitación en silencio. No difería mucho de la suya, solo que está estaba en tonos blancos y azules. Caminó despacio y contemplo el lugar, amplio con muebles decorados en plata y ornamenta de flores. Combinaba con el resto del castillo. Contemplo el enorme espejo del tocador y encontró allí el peine que siempre llevaba. Se acercó con intención de tomarlo, pero una pequeña estaca de hielo rozo su piel evaporándose en el ambiente.

—Entrar sin invitación es una falta de respeto. —espetó el peliblanco saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y otra sobre sus hombros.

—Toque pero nadie respondió.— sonrió entre colmillos Burn. Quien vestía una pijama color negro de dos piezas.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Pensé que podíamos acabar lo que empezamos. —le sonrió de lado acercándose a él. Gazell le esquivo y se dirigió al tocador para tomar su peine y comenzar a cepillar su cabello. Ignorándolo. —¡Te hablo!

—Si, te escucho — le miró a través del espejo. —Pero ahora no tengo ganas.

—A mí no me lo parece.

—Burn— le detuvo por el hombro. —No tengo ganas. —siseó bajito.

—No me agrada que _prendas el boiler y no te metas a bañar_. — se alejó de él y llevó sus pasos hasta la cama, miró la colcha de plumas. —Tu cama se ve cómoda. —Dio un pequeño salto y se echó sobre ella.

—Estas equivocado si pretendes dormir aquí. — Secó su cabello con la toalla alborotándolo en el proceso.

—Y tu estas equivocado su pretendes que no acabemos lo de hoy. — le sonrió poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca, acomodándose en la mullida cama.

Roló los ojos molesto, pero con su rostro en actitud monocromática, acabo la labor con su cabello y tomó de entre uno de los estantes una pijama de dos piezas, similar a la que su compañero usaba sólo que en color blanco, se cambió frente a él, dándole la espalda y reflejándose en el espejo del tocador, se puso la parte de arriba y la abrochó, poco después retiró la toalla dejando ver sólo las curvas de sus muslos –para desgracia de otro – y de dos rápidos movimientos calzó la pijama. Le miró a través del espejo.

—¿No te iras? —cuestionó cepillando de nuevo su cabello.

—No.

—Bien, como gustes.

Salió de su habitación, dejando a Burn sobre su cama, pensó en echarle pero no tenía ánimos de pelear, la sangre que habían bebido hace rato le había caído mal y sentía su cuerpo pesado e hinchado. Bajo las escaleras en silencio y se podía percibir las gotas de lluvia pegar contra los ventanales de lobby. Llegó hasta la Sala principal y vio a Grand sentado en el mismo sillón, como hace un par de horas.

—No piensas descansar ¿he?— preguntó llegando hasta la chimenea y palmando su ropa para ver si ya estaba seca. La volteó y espero a que la parte de atrás se secara, tomó asiento frente a la chimenea como lo hizo Burn momentos atrás.

—Aún tengo mucho trabajo. — respondió sin dejar de palpar su celular. —Las leyes en este país sin incorruptibles. Tengo que hacerlo todo por las buenas.

—¿Qué harás?

—Pretendía derribar al Fifth sector, pero sus acciones no están a la venta, y al desaparecer el hijo todo recae en su padre. Así que haré las cosas desde cero.

—Mañana hay que presentarnos en el Eliseo.

Grand elevó los ojos sobre su teléfono y miró la silueta sentada de forma recta y elegante.

—Al parecer tú sabes más de eso. Ve tú en mi representación.

—Ellos requieren conocer a su nuevo Príncipe. Si ven que no les prestas atención no te tomaran enserio. Te aconsejo que hagas un espacio en tu agenda y vayas.

—Quizá seas asertivo. —pensó breves segundos. —Necesito que tú y Burn vayan conmigo mañana.

—Lleva a Osamu.

—Para el tengo planes.

—¿Midorikawa?

—También para él. — sonrió ante el disgusto del peliblanco. —Hoy por la noche llegaran mis hombres de confianza, me ayudaran con la ciudad, pero quiero que ustedes se involucren más con los vampiros de la ciudad. Tienes finta de que te gusta mancharte las manos.

—Quizá.— le miró de reojo. —¿Qué pretendes?

—Quiero que los dos se hagan cargo de los negocios sucios en esta ciudad.

—Burn por ningún motivo querrá trabajar para ti. ¿Estas consiente de eso?

—Para eso te tengo a ti. — dejo a un lado su Iphone y le prestó atención. —Él hará todo lo que tú le pidas. Te pagaré muy bien, y tendrán poder en la parte baja de la ciudad. A mí déjame todo lo que este a la vista del iceberg.

—Quiero el mayor porcentaje de las ganancias. —sentenció sin mirarle.

—Me parece razonable. — hizo algunas cuentas rápidas.—Mantengamos a Burn alejado de esto, por el momento, no le hables de dinero.

—Perfecto.— Se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Iré a hacer negocios. — dijo tras desaparecer de escena. Grand no le dio la mayor importancia y siguió en su trabajo, tenía sólo 10% y aún quedaban movimientos por hacer.

Gazell regresó a su habitación. Entró en silenció esperando correr con suerte y evitar al pelirrojo, pero para su disgusto este se encontraba echando a lo largo de su cama emitiendo pequeños ronquitos. Dio su tedioso suspiro. Caminó hasta su lecho y le movió un poco esperando despertarlo, pero nada paso. Gruñó y de un fuerte empujón le hizo rodar hasta hacerlo caer. Esto inevitablemente le despertó. Acomodó las sabanas y se adentró en ellas sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Estaba durmiendo. — se quejó subiendo a la cama como un pequeño perro.

—Es mi cama. Ve a dormir a la tuya. —le dio la espalda, pero lejos de ahuyentarle, Burn se metió debajo de las sabanas y le abrazo por la espalda. —Te dije que no.— le dio un codazo removiéndose inquieto.

—Deja quedarme esta noche. — susurró en su oído.

—Sólo por hoy. —recordó su conversación con Grand. Dio la vuelta y se recargó en su pecho, usándolo como apoyo.

—Sí.— sonrió confiado. —Sólo por hoy.

—Cállate y duerme. —pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de sus rodillas acomodándose mejor. —Mañana buscaremos a ese Nepper.

—¡Cierto! —abrió los ojos de un momento a otro, parecía que se estaba quedando dormido. Acarició las caderas del cuerpo que estaba recostado a su lado. —Lo había olvidado. — cerró los ojos despacio, volviendo a caer en trance. Y de pronto los volvió a abrir. — ¿Dónde quedaba el Eliseo?

—Cerca del teatro.

—Sí, sí…— dio media vuelta para tenerle de frente. —Baja la pierna. Estas muy frio.

—Y tú muy caliente. — gruñó. —Me sofocas.

—Vete al diablo…— dijo quedito. A punto de caer dormido.

—Idiota. — Rozó su pecho por debajo de su pijama provocándole un escalofrió debido al frio de su piel, Burn abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y algo similar a una risa escapo de sus labios.

—No hagas eso— sonrió tontamente. —Estas frio.

—Sabes— habló en un tono neutro. —Vamos muy rápido.

—¿Qué es rápido de todos modos?— le tomó por los glúteos acercándolo más a su cuerpo, —La vida debe de ser rápida, como una bala. No me gusta perder mi tiempo en palabras.

—Tenemos toda una eternidad. — se aferró a su pecho. Sintiéndolo tibio y agitado.

—Dime…— le robó un beso rápido y torpe. —¿Qué es la eternidad?

Gazell iba a responder, lo pretendía, pero su respuesta quedo entre sus labios y la lengua del pelirrojo. Trató de oponerse, pero mando todo al carajo al sentirle caliente cerca de él. Olvido todo lo que había hablado con Grand, olvido lo que había pasado en la oficina y recuerdos vagos de lo que había sido el elevador vinieron a su mente. Se relajó y acarició sin pudor el pecho por debajo de la pijama delineando con sus dedos su pecho. Por su parte, el oji ámbar se divertía toqueteándolo desde su espalda hasta contorneado sus piernas en movimientos rápidos y bruscos, se besaron hasta volver a sentir el vapor salir de sus narices como bocanadas de tabaco. Detuvieron su frenesí. Y se contemplaron entre las tinieblas de la habitación.

—Nosotros— hablo suavemente posicionándose arriba del pelirrojo, para denotar superioridad. —Somos la eternidad.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas— **Hasta aquí. Ay wey!. Ahora sí que me salió largo. Oficialmente, el capítulo acababa cuando Kidou se iba de la mansión, pero vi en la necesidad de atar esos pequeños cabos sueltos. Para poder lanzar el episodio zero el siguiente capítulo e irme de lleno con la ciudad y dejar esa parte completamente estructurada para concentrarme en las misiones. Particularmente no me gusta dejar al azar los entornos en las historias, y dar por hecho algunas cosas. Así que el siguiente me pondré con todo respecto a la ciudad y los habitantes de la misma. Será interesante porque alguien de los 5 comenzará a armar su equipo sin querer queriendo. Pero bueno.

**Aclarando algunas cosas:**

Grand— Se llama Hiroto, es el _Principe de oriente_, amo y señor de esa parte. Le gustan los negocios y los juegos –haciendo énfasis en como ve la realidad basándose en un tablero- y hasta ahora es él mas inútil del grupo –Vamos que usar espaditas no es la gran cosa, no lo hemos visto usar magia mas que para curar sus ojitos~ Burn usa fuego, pistolas, tiene una moto y al parecer materializa armas, Gazell usa el hielo, dagas cuchillos, tiene un poder de ataque tremendo y una velocidad brutal –y es sexi- Osamu puede hacer armas awesome y carga objetos pesados además de que es muy educado y Ryuuji aparece y desaparece y revive al tercer minuto –como Yisus, pero más rápido-. Y ¿Qué hace Grand? Baila con sus espada como Geisha. Ok ya, hablo como si no fuera mi historia, pero en realidad para él tengo un par de habilidades muy interesantes que no son precisamente para batalla. Mencione la necromancia, ¿No?

Ryuuji— No es un estorbo y de pronto se posicionó como el más fuerte. Particularmente me gusta disociar mucho su personalidad, y alguien noto que de pronto hay 3 nombres en su lado del tablero: Ryuuji, Reize y Janus. Nótese que son y no son el mismo, al mismo tiempo (¿?) Le salvó a Grand el trasero dando un salto por la ventana. ¡Que bello! Salto para salvar a Grand y asegurarse de que lo llevara de compras. Siento que en una de esas Ryuuji se les aparecerá por las noches y les preguntara ¿Soy bonito?

Burn y Gazell— Ese arroz ya se coció y las palomitas ya hicieron pop~ Ustedes hasta ahora lo ven fácil y bello, ya queriéndose reproducir como conejos, pero no se las pienso dejar fácil. Si miren que a Grand y Ryuuji les pongo el pie, a estos no los pienso dejar juntos tan rápido. De por sí, sus cuerpo se repelen, sus personalidades harán que se odien al punto de desearse con desesperación. Pero eso no pasara; aún.

Osamu— Ola ke ase?, aquí forever alone o ke ase? Como dirían vulgarmente, Grand le está pedaleando su bicicleta. Hasta ahora, no le he hecho justicia, pero tiene que aparecer un personaje en particular para darle ese giro. Por el momento, pretendo poner a Osamu como el mediador de todos. Y en próximos capítulos tendrá un Fan que lo admirara. Hasta en el baño.

Y con eso las notas finales. Gracias por leer.

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

_"!Qué día! Segundos, minutos y horas colapsan. No hay tiempo aquí en el espacio, ¡Qué día! Veo belleza en todo, pero el mundo aún se desvanece_ "


	8. Chapter VI: Stairway to heaven

**Género— AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi **(HirotoXRyuujiXOsamu, NagumoXSuzuno, GendaXSakuma, FudouXKidou y contando) **Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Gore, Fantasía.**

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go. No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Música del capítulo**— "Stairway to heaven" de Led Zeppelin.

**Nota— Advertencia**: *se derrite*Capitulo aburrido… I mean. Yo me aburrí escribiéndolo por eso hice que Hiroto narrara partes para que todo fuera más fluido. Y narro cosas pequeñas de cada uno, probablemente en ocasiones haga que los demás narren la historia, sobre todo para ver los enfoques de cada uno. Y bueno, igualmente les aviso que; hay una especie de violación cosa rara al inicio, así que cuando lleguen a esa parte sáltense ese párrafo si no quieren leer cosas creepys. Tuve exámenes hace poco y fue el infierno y casi no escribí, usualmente me gusta tener una parte del siguiente escrito antes de actualizar, pero ahora no tengo mucho, curiosamente cuando se acerca la época de exámenes me acelero mucho. Pero bueno, sin mas!

Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro culto

6.- **"Stairway to heaven" **

By: **Lexington Rabdos**

* * *

**Hiroto**

El sol comenzó a salir a las seis y media de la mañana, y yo aún permanecía sentado en el mismo sillón. La batería de mi celular se había agotado hace horas, pero no quería moverme, aún pensaba en cómo resolver mis problemas y los movimientos del día. No paso mucho cuando vi a Gazell y a Burn entrar, dándose de empujones y manotazos, tal parece que todo lo ocurrido en la carretera ya estaba olvidado. Sonreí tontamente al verles pelar, uno jalando el cabello del otro como si de dos niños malcriados se trataran. Discutían algo acerca de quien se había quedado dormido primero, o quien roncaba más. ¿Me vería en la pena de interrumpir su batalla? Decidí dejarles solos, me levante, haciendo que mis huesos crujieran por estar en la misma posición por horas. Pase de largo de la pelea y entre a la cocina, pero ese par me había seguido como dos pequeños perros hambrientos. En lugar era estúpidamente amplio como otro salón de usos, era cuadrado. Del lado izquierdo estaba el ventanal que daba al jardín, y montado se encontraba el lavadero, y varios estantes, al frente las estufas de grandes hornillas. Burn de inmediato se puso a inspeccionar el lugar. Gazell, por su cuenta, se perdió por una puerta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. _"Es la lacena",_ dijo sin mucho interés. En medio, yacía una enorme isla de mármol, como una mesa para comer. Con varios bancos alrededor. Y justo a mi lado, para finalizar encontré el refrigerador y el horno de microondas.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo de café para desayunar, pero cada uno de los estantes estaba vacío de alimento alguno. Me moleste. Kidou del todo no estaba bien preparado, ¿O es que acaso desconocía que nuestra segunda naturaleza nos exigía comida? Tenía un terrible antojo de una bola de arroz y una buena copa de sangre diluida en un Tostado Francés –Café-. Abrí el refrigerador y tampoco encontré nada.

Nos sentamos en la isla y les explique mis planes con lujo de detalle. Burn –como lo pensé- no estaba del todo convencido con mi proposición, pero eso cambió cuando le dije que Gazell estaba de por medio. Lo pensó mejor y accedí a sus ridículas peticiones. Había encontrado en ese platinado un buen aliado. Nos disponíamos a salir de la concina cuando Midorikawa entró de golpe gritando _"Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, denme de comer que tengo hambre"_ o algo así. No podía hacer mucho por él, ni por Osamu que se veía igualmente hambriento. Sólo nos quedó esperar por Kidou. Así pues, nos volvimos a sentar en la sala, ya vestidos con las mismas ropas de ayer. Decidimos que sería un día de compras: Ropa, comida, artículos de limpieza y un par de caprichos como una televisión y un par de computadoras. Tenía todo el día libre así que llevaría a Midorikawa de compras como se lo había prometido y aprovecharía para hacer un par de movimientos.

A las doce en punto, Kidou entró por la puerta de la habitación principal, luciendo nuevamente con su uniforme militar y sus ridículas gafas. Atrás de él, le acompañaba el sujeto con el que luchamos en el castillo. _"Fudou"_ lo presentó mientras nos miraba como basuras que no son dignas de estar en su presencia ¡Maldito! Y para nuestra sorpresa y placer nos habían traído el desayuno. Una jovencita de no más de veinte años, rubia natural, de grandes ojos marrones y esbelta figura. Estaba atada por varias cadenas; las que _ese_ sujeto había usado para luchar contra nosotros. La arrastraron a la concina mientras gritaba desesperadamente, entre llantos y gemidos. La echaron a la isla y la aseguraron con las cadenas, las manos a los lados y las piernas separadas, su cuerpo formó una X, gemía y gritaba con las respiración agitada y nos suplicó que la dejáramos ir. Los 5 nos acercamos a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Mire a mis compañeros de reojo y pude ver el hambre reflejado en sus rostros, incluso el semblante de Osamu estaba más ensombrecido. Fudou nos dijo _"Buen provecho engendros"_ y se alejaron de nosotros acomodándose en un par de banquitos, de lado de la lacena. Kidou sacó una libreta e hizo anotaciones. Sonreía tontamente, como al borde del éxtasis. Ese sujeto nos analizaba como conejillos de indias en medio de un experimento. Volví mi vista y vi como Midorikawa y Gazell jugaban con las manos, escuche mejor y aparentemente competían por ver quién sería el primero. La piedra vence a las tijeras, el blanco le gana al verde.

Me senté de lado izquierdo de la mesa, a mí lado estaba Midorikawa, enfrente de nosotros estaban Osamu y Burn, y al borde de la isla, Gazell miraba con su cara de póker a la mujer frente a él. Tardó rato en efectuar algún movimiento. Y cruzaba miradas constantemente con la de Burn. Como no queriendo la cosa, se trepó de un rápido saltó y la chica pareció ceder. Desconcertada por lo que pasaba. En todo el tempo que paso después, Gazell no cambió su expresión ni por un segundo, se mantenía con el semblante monocromático y seco. Le arranco la parte de abajo al conjunto color mandarina que usaba la rubia, y con ello, una serie de gritos que me ensordecieron. Midorikawa cubrió sus orejas y yo me vi casi tentado a hacerlo también. Gritaba y sí que lo hacía enserio. Abrió sus piernas –más de lo que ya estaba- e inspeccionó el territorio. _"No es virgen"_ dijo casi, casi sonando decepcionado. No dijo nada más, y la comenzó a toquetear provocando que su llanto se intensificara. Ese sujeto planeaba violarla. Y eso a mí no me importó, si no era virgen daba igual, la sangre sabría igual y sus órganos sabrían igual. Yo tenía entendido que el mito de que una mujer debe ser virgen para saber mejor, era falso. Era como una leyenda que decía que el ser que no era tocado sexualmente mantenía propiedades _mágicas_ que le hacían más especial, pero eso a mi parecer era igual o más ridículo que la existencia de los Unicornios. Yo nunca he visto alguno.

Había introducido dos dedos en el interior de la chica, y los movía de tal forma que buscaba meter un tercero. La escena no me perturbo y a ninguno de los presentes. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Gazell era un Incubo, por la manera es que se movía, en que miraba, como se comportaba, y por cómo había escogido a Burn como su máquina despachadora de golosinas personal. Lo único que me perturbaba era como, tras varios minutos haciendo ese trabajo manual, ahora había metido su puño entero dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. Pude escuchar como su mano se iba abriendo paso entre la suave y tibia carne y la penetraba de fuertes puñetazos que se podía percibir en el bulto que aparecía en su vientre. Tanto Osamu como Midorikawa miraban la escena con cierto morbo, mientras que el cuerpo de Burn parecía una bomba de tiempo. Completamente tensó y molesto. Tenía hielo en las venas, su jodida expresión estaba vacía, la violentaba una y otra vez, hasta que llevo a la mujer a un punto muerto dónde sólo podía escuchar su respiración aginada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, bombeando sangre a 120 latidos por minuto. Un último grito –casi mudo- se escuchó salir de esos labios, llenada por el éxtasis y el dolor en sus entrañas. Sacó su brazo del interior y éste estaba completamente manchado de sangre y fluidos. Los lamió despacio como saboreándolos. Dijo un pequeño _"Estoy satisfecho, gracias"_ y se acomodó a lado de Burn. No cruzaron miradas por algún rato.

Midorikawa era el siguiente en la lista, la miró de forma despectiva, como su estuviera sucia y maldita, parecía como si le diera asco tocarla. Hizo una graciosa mueca y me miró _"A la próxima pido ser el primero"_ dijo en un puchero. Alegando que la estaba corrompida. Discutimos sobre lo irrelevante que era comer o no a una Virgen, porque antes de esa revisión no sabíamos su estado. Dio un largo suspiro y apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa de mármol. Removió algunos cabello de su cuello despejando la zona, y aún dudoso y tomó un pedazo de su ropa desgarrada y limpió el sudor. Este chico es realmente especial para comer; pensé rolando los ojos. Burn le dijo que lo hiciera y ya, que no lo hiciera esperar y el otro alego que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran comer. Mordió la tráquea de la chica. Haciéndola crujir como una bolsa de papas. Estaba a nada de romperle el cuello y ella estaba completamente ida. Sus movimientos cesaron de poco en poco y sus ojos miraban al techo, aún viva. Retiró su boca y nos miró un poco abochornado. Se bajó de la mesa y buscó con la mirada algo, dando un par de saltos se alejó de mí y regreso con un cuchillo sabathier en sus manos. _"Necesito abrirle la cabeza"_ sonrió animado. _"Si alguien quiere hacer algo con ella, ahora es el momento". _

Burn y yo cruzamos miradas por inercia. Me gustaba comer a mi presa viva. Traté de ponerle las manos encima antes que él, pero chocamos nuestras palmas tratando de ganar la posesión el la mujer moribunda en la mesa. Tenía tanta hambre que mataría por algo de sangre fresca. Cuando me desesperé de forcejear con él, hice lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió en el momento. Tome fuerza en mi espalda y cuello y le propine un cabezazo justo en la frente que lo hizo perder el equilibrio tirándolo del banco. Aproveche ese momento y mordí su cuello comenzando a succionar toda la sangre que podía, estúpida y sensual mujer con un sabor tan amargo como él café que deseaba beber por la mañana. Bebí con fuerza saboreando el fuerte líquido, muy pesado y con un aroma a cigarrillo. Me separé, relamí mi boca y mis labios, y le sonreí al otro idiota. Él me gruño, como un perro al que le quitaban el bocado del hocico. Midorikawa intervino en nuestra pelea, argumentando que; aún estaba en su turno. Pero qué, a decir verdad ya no importaba si estuviera viva o muerta. Con esto, nos dedicamos a comer en silencio. Burn le tomó por el brazo y lo comenzó a morder, desgarrando la carne y masticando rápidamente y Osamu abrió la carne de la pierna, trozándola y buscando algo mejor. Sacó el hueso del peroné y lo llevo a su boca, triturándolo en grandes mordidas. Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho, traté de no hacer del todo evidente mi admiración por la mandíbula de Saginuma porque es bien sabido que los huesos, es uno de los elementos más duros de cuerpo humano.

Me quedé mirándolo como idiota hasta que el sonido seco de un par de golpes me sacó de mis pensamientos. Vi a Midorikawa martillando el cráneo como una peluda ardilla trata de abrir una nuez. Me ofrecí a ayudarle, pero fue obstinado y no me dejo. Burn comía tan rápido que ya iba por el segundo brazo, lo arranco con fuerzas y me salpico un poco de sangre, me molesté, pero también tenía hambre. Así que decidí seguir comiendo. Para entonces Midorikawa ya había conseguido abrir el cráneo y sacaba el cerebro de la chica que era de un bonito y brillante color rosado, aún palpitaba ligeramente. _"¿Sabías que las neuronas sigue funcionando a pesar de que el corazón deja de bombear sangre hasta el cerebro? Los recuerdos aún se mantienen frescos" _ me sonrió tontamente dándole una mordida pequeña a la masa rosa. _"Mi parte favorita es el hipotálamo"_ después de eso, Ryuuji me confesó que se alimentaba de los recuerdos de los seres vivos, de los sueños y las ideas. La chispa vital que venía desde el cerebro: Como la idea moderna de un Zombie. _"En realidad los vampiros somos Zombies, si lo piensas de una mejor manera, no está lejos de nuestra naturaleza alimentarnos del fluido vital"_ La sangre. Pensé. Le pedí su cuchillo mientras lo escuchaba atento y abrí el dorso del cadáver. Como si de un corte fino se tratara pase despacio el chuchillo para no dañar ningún órgano. Abrí con mis manos y escogí mi parte favorita: El estómago. Corte los conductos y le di una mordida succionando el jugo gástrico rápidamente, sintiendo como quemaba mi lengua. Delicioso. Gazell nos miraba en silencio. Con su postura firme y la espalda completamente recta. Y tras una hora, comenzó la batalla campal por el musculo más exquisito de todos: El corazón. 2 de ellos me miraron con recelo. Tenía la mano puesta en la –ahora- vacía mesa manchada de sangre, sobre el corazón. Burn apretaba mi mano, mientras que Midorikawa trataba de quitar las nuestras. Comenzamos a forcejear, apretando el pequeño órgano ocasionando que derramara un poco de sangre, eso nos enfureció más y yo arañe el rostro del otro idiota, les arrebate el corazón, me aleje de la mesa y de allí hasta el ventanal, lo abrí y corrí por el jardín siendo seguido de Burn y Midorikawa, corrimos como niños pequeños luchando por un balón de soccer. Hasta que me tropecé con unas –de tantas- rocas y di varios traspiés hasta caer en la fuente llena de agua sucia por la tormenta de anoche.

Ambos rieron. Dando vueltas en el paso entre espasmo y espasmo. Los otros cuatro se asomaron rápidamente al oírme caer, siendo sus risas más ligeras y discretas.

No había corazón, ni para mí ni para nadie. Estaba sucio y olía terrible. ¡Bien Hiroto! Arruina lo único limpio que tienes. Me reprimí mentalmente saliendo de la fuente pasando de largo al par de locos y que mofaban de mi desgracia. No era mi día, definitivo. Pero pese a todo había comido muy bien. Llegue a la cocina y Kidou me ofreció una toalla, sequé mi cara y mi cabello, estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando él me debuto y me comentó que debía escuchar los planes para él día.

Lo primero que haríamos: como pensé. Era recoger los vehículos y el pergamino. Los dos demonios arreglarían algunos asuntos del Fifth sector y nosotros podríamos ir de compras. Me ofrecieron una tarjeta de crédito para pagar nuestros gastos, y yo reí por lo bajo. Bitch please. La tome y se la di a Gazell. Me daría un baño rápido. Mi único problema era que no tenía ropa limpia. Maldije al par de bufones. La única opción que me daban era ridícula.

* * *

—¡No pienso salir en pijama! — Grand habló a través de la regadera. Enjuagando su cabello.

—No hay más ropa — respondió Gazell quien estaba sentado en la taza de baño, esperando a que saliera. —Es eso o ir en toalla. Tú decides.

Grand bufó molesto comenzando a enjabonarse, el agua estaba caliente a más no poder, y el vapor comenzaba a dificultar la vista y la paciencia de Gazell.

—Está bien. — se rindió. —iré en pijama…

—Perfecto. No tardes, te esperamos abajo.

Abandonó la sala feliz de alejarse de todo ese vapor que se comenzaba a formar dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y recorrió a paso veloz la habitación de Grand; que era, ligeramente más grande que la de él y en colores terrosos. Salió en silenció.

—Así que eres un Incubo— Afirmó una voz detrás de él. —Eso explica demasiadas cosas.

—¿Te molesta?— dio media vuelta y encaró al pelirrojo que lo miraba con ojos destellantes. Ambos cruzaron sus brazos temiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Todo este tiempo me has estado usando de centro de comida rápida. — frunció el ceño apuntándole con el dedo.

—Un par de besos no son suficiente ¿Sabes?— trató de seguir su camino por el largo pasillo para encontrarse con el resto, pero se vio retenido por la mano caliente de Burn.

—Me causas demasiados conflictos. —Le apretó con fuerza, haciendo que el vapor que causaba sus roces emanara. —Y eso me enfada.

—No pretendo causarte nada. — se zafó del agarre. —Allá tú si quieres conflictuarte con algo tan simple. Si tanto te molesta — le dio la espalda caminando a paso lento. —Buscaré a alguien más para alimentarte, eso no es problema.

—¡Has lo que quieras! — exclamó pegando un puntapié a la puerta de Grand.

Analizó la frase por medio minuto y dedujo que no era lo mejor. Gazell irá en busca de alguien más para acostarse y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Aún no se había logrado liar con él, apenas un par de encuentros pasionales pero en realidad no habían llegado a nada. Se maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a dar un par de golpes a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! — gritó Grand desde adentro.

—¡A ti no te hablo! — volvió a dar un golpe. Y retrocedió varios pasos al momento en que el otro pelirrojo salió. Vestido con una pijama fina de color rojo vivo y unas pantuflas negras. —¿Piensas salir así?— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa simplona.

—Como si tuviera otra opción. — alzó los hombros con desgano.

Se encaminaron rumbo a la escalares y vieron a Midorikawa salir de su habitación con su pequeño conejo en manos. Les vio y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—El rojo te sienta bien. — dijo haciendo notar su pijama y su cabello liso. —¿Listos?

Tras las risas ahogadas de Fudou, los siete salieron del castillo con destino a la ciudad. El camino de ida transcurrió en silencio. Hasta que, arribaron al tráfico del medio día. Nada en particular, sólo mucho ruido sin sentido entre los pitidos de los autos y los gritos de la gente que estaba saliendo de su trabajo para comer, los niños de las escuelas y las madres que corrían por ellos. Gazell distinguió entre las calles el uniforme que el chico rubio llevaba la noche anterior. Agudizo la mirada y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho a Burn para llamar su atención y señalar con la cabeza.

—Nosotros bajamos aquí — Dijo Gazell descolocando al pelirrojo.

—¡Espera! — dio un pequeño brinco. —¡Aun no paso por mi moto!

—Puede esperar. — Kidou paró la unidad y abrió puerta deslizándola suavemente. — Si no vas conmigo, iré solo. —condenó bajando.

—¡Tú ganas, tú ganas! — bufó rolando los ojos con molestia, bajo de la camioneta y la cerro de golpe. Fudou bajo el vidrió del copiloto para que Midorikawa pudiera hablar con el par en la acera. Lo movió de un manotazo y su cuerpo colgó graciosamente de los asientos delanteros apoyándose contra el tablero del vehículo.

—Nos vemos a las seis en la plaza principal. — ordenó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ya quítate! — dijo molesto Fudou echándole para atrás de varios empujones. Maldijo y se dirigió al blanco y al rojo . —¿Estarán seguros bajo el sol?

—Seguro. — dijo Burn. —No está muy fuerte. Parece que lloverá dentro de unas horas.

—¡Cuídense! — Midorikawa exclamó pegándose al vidrio para poder llamar su atención y de despidió de ellos con un gesto exagerado de manos.

Tras esto, ambos se miraron por fracción de segundos y emprendieron camino a paso lento por las calles en busca de la escuela y del aroma de Atsuishi. El sol estaba oculto entre las nubes grisáceas lo que hacía que caminar como si nada fuera fácil. Llamaron la atención de toda persona y adolescente que se les cruzó por su camino, robando las miradas como si dos estrellas de la música se trataran. Arribaron a lo que parecía ser la puerta principal, y esperaron allí oliendo a todo el que pasara. Burn torció la boca rascando su nuca, confundido.

—Lo huelo muy cerca. —dijo cruzándose de brazos dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo lentamente. —No sé si aún este dentro.

—Se acerca. — secundó el de cabellos plateados.

Burn se sonrió cuando distinguió la cabellera rubia entre las muchas que se confundían entre la multitud. Ambos se encaminaron hacia su presa, esquivando algunos jóvenes que se detenían a verlos, con esa pinta de personas rudas. Cuando el de ojos azules les distinguió se tensó ligeramente dando un pequeño respingo en su lugar, sus amigos se alejaron un poco dejándole solo.

—¡Hey, que tal! — saludó el pelirrojo animado. —¿Has oído las nuevas noticias?

—Buenos días — hizo un ademán con la mano, tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo. —¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Ya le pateamos el trasero a ese Dragon Link —se sonrió siendo llamado por la gélida mirada de su compañero. Aunque a decir verdad, ya se esperaba una reacción así.

—¿Eso quiere decir?— abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. —¿Somos libres?

—En teoría— Gazell le cortó las alas. — Ahora nos debes de servir a nosotros. — sentenció observando con agrado como las fracciones del bajito se iban descomponiendo en una mueca de decepción. —Sí haces todo lo que te pedimos, puede que dejemos que tu pareja te convierta.

—No seremos malos. — Rio Burn revolviendo los rebeldes cabellos dorados. —Ahora, llevamos con Nepper. La agenda del día está llena.

Atsuishi trató de relajarse, se despidió de sus amigos de la escuela y guio al par de Vampiros hasta el metro. Ya estando en los andenes el ambiente pareció relajarse y su conversación con Burn fue muy amena, hablaban de la cuidad y de los otros vampiros que en ésta habitaban. Les comentó que era amigo de varios de ellos gracias a Nepper. También dijo algo acerca de los altos y ridículos impuestos que se habían declarado desde la llegada del Dragon Link, lo que provocaba que sobrevivir a la ciudad fuera demasiado complicado y más para un chupasangre. Negocios más, negocios menos. Gazell todo el camino se había mantenido en silencio, muy cerca de Burn que parecían pegados por cadenas invisibles. Pasaron por 5 estaciones y transbordaron a otra línea y de allí fueron sólo dos.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes se pueden mover a plena luz del día?— les cuestionó saliendo del metro.

—Yo no tengo problemas con el sol. — sonrió Burn. —mi segunda naturaleza me lo permite.

—Soy intolerante al sol. —Apuntó Gazell.— Y no puedo estar lapsos prolongados debajo de él.

—Son extraños. — dijo el pequeño riendo más animado que hace un par de minutos. Les guio por un par de calles escondidas y dieron con un edificio de cuatro pisos. —Mi departamento en el número 5. — hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se adentraron a la estructura produciendo un eco tras sus pasos. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con el número mencionado.

Abrió en absurdo silencio y entraron siendo consumidos por la oscuridad del cuarto. El rubio al prender a luz, se vio súbitamente halado por Gazell y este le puso un cuchillo en el cuello. Ante él, Burn y Nepper se apuntaban con sus pistolas 9mm. Señalando a la sien, uno del otro. Frunciendo su ceño como bestias a punto de atacar. El ambiente se tensó súbitamente haciendo que respirar se hiciera difícil para el único humano. Burn soltó una risa soberbia y bajo el arma restándole importancia al castaño.

—Eres rápido.—Admitió. —Pero predecible.

Gazell soltó al rubio por inercia y guardo su cuchillo entre sus ropas.

—Qué imprudente eres — dijo directamente al pelirrojo.

—No hubiera disparado —alzó los hombros guardando de igual forma el arma en su chaqueta.

—Así que derrotaron al príncipe de la ciudad. — sonrió de lado posicionando a Atsuishi tras de él. —¿A qué vienen?— les apunto sosteniendo el arma de manera firme sin pisca de duda en sus ojos.

—Eres realmente ingenuo si crees que un arma común y corriente podrá contra nosotros.— Burn sonrió llevando su mano derecha hasta su sien. —¡Venga, hombre! Qué venimos en son de paz. — dijo entre colmillos tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

—Seguí las reglas del Dragon Link toda mi existencia. No seguiré bajo otro principado absurdo.

—¿No te gustaría dar las ordenes?

—¿De qué hablas?— flaqueó dos segundos y eso le bastó para que Gazell lo despojara de su arma con una cuchilla de hielo. Ahora estaba desarmado, gruñó bajito sin dejar la guardia descuidada.

—Hablemos de negocios. — y por un momento una fugaz sonrisa escapo de los labios del de cabello plateado. Tomó asiento en la pequeña sala donde se encontraba y cruzo sus brazos y piernas de forma demandante. —Siéntate y escucha. —ordenó.

* * *

Dio un largo y tendido suspiro lleno de resignación. Viró sus ojos verdes a la camioneta negra estacionada del otro lado de la acera y los rostros sonrientes de Kidou y Midorikawa le animaban para entrar al edifico con los pulgares el alto. Volteó al cielo y caculo que faltaban un par horas para que otro día de lluvia se hiciera presente. Volvió a suspirar y caminó lentamente y en pijama hasta la puerta principal del corralón. Entró siendo apuntado por la mirada curiosa de las mujeres que estaban atareadas con trabajo. Pararon su labor para mirar al pálido pelirrojo que entraba de pequeños pasos discretos.

—Buenos días— saludó de forma afable el de ojos verdes. —Vengo a recoger un par de unidades que fueron traídas aquí.

—Un momento por favor. — dijo la chica que escribía a una velocidad impresionante en su ordenador. Tardó un poco en acabar su labor y sin más le miró para quedar petrificada ante tal hombre, que, aunque intimidante no dejaba de ser tremendamente atractivo, tanto que no vio que vestía una pijama. —¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— cuestionó nerviosa.

—Ayer por la noche, trajeron aquí mi carro y una motocicleta — afirmó.

—Disculpe — sonrió con un leve sonrojo. —Me puede decir las placas de su vehículo o en su defecto el modelo.

—Claro. — trató de sonar afable. —Es un BMW color azul. Y una moto Honda rojo con negro.

—Sí, sí…— asintió rápidamente debido al bochorno. —Están aquí,. —Tecleó rápidamente su ordenador. Imprimió un par de hojas y se las mostro al pelirrojo enfrente del mostrador gris acero. —Para poder llevárselo debe de pagar la multa. — confesó abochornada.

—¿Multa?— ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose ingenuo.

—¿Multa, qué multa? — la chica tomó una de las hojas y la rompió de un movimiento. —Por aquí. — dejo la seguridad del mostrador y salió rumbó al corralón dónde tenían los carros, un terreno amplio y con varios vehículos de varias clases.

Al fondo, debajo de un toldo negro, pudo ver a su amado BMW, en una sola pieza, un poco sucio por la lluvia de anoche, pero por fortuna los que se lo habían llevado tenían sentido común para resguardarle. Lo rodeo inspeccionándolo y confiado de que la alarma no estaba activaba, se trepo a él en un rápido movimiento quedando en el asiento del piloto. Revisó la guantera y dio con lo que buscaba, el pergamino que Kidou les había dado. Entre los asientos estaba la bolsa que Midorikawa llevaba, la tomó y salió del carro.

—¿Esta todo en orden?

—Completamente. — le sonrió ampliando su gesto de confianza provocando un súbito bochorno que hiperventilo a la jovencita.

—Vamos a llenar el papeleo. — caminaron hasta el mostrador dentro del edificio.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Grand había dado la orden de mandar a lavar los dos vehículos y ser entregados en la plaza principal de la ciudad a la siete de la noche. Coqueteó otro poco con la encargada y salió sin mucha prisa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Caminó hasta la camioneta y se trepo a ella.

—¿Y bien?— cuestionó Kidou a través de espejo. El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado y le entrego el pergamino. En ese momento el alma del de rastas –si tuviera- volvió a su cuerpo de golpe. Agradeció al cielo o al infierno o la fuerza superior que no le hizo enloquecer.

—Esto es tuyo. — le entregó al peliverde la bolsa que contenía un par de sus posiciones. Este sonrió complacido.

—¡Gracias! — dijo sacando su mini iPad y comenzando a darle algunos toques. —¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo sin mí? — se dijo concentrado en su labor, y para sorpresa de muchos, calló el resto del camino hasta el edificio del Fifth sector.

**Hiroto**

Entramos a las oficinas del enrome Quinto sector, pese a mi estado la gente me ignoraba olímpicamente, todos estaban cuchicheando entre ellos, mientras metían en cajas sus posesiones. A lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento, la matriz de la empresa había ordenado un despido general de todos los trabajadores y el edificio se iba a poner en venta. Las acciones se habían retirado por el momento y todo pintaba a que tendría el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera. No hubo mucho más que hacer, se habló que había un fallo en las cámaras de seguridad del edificio y no se habían captado imagen alguna de las 12 horas anteriores. Osamu y Midorikawa había tomado asiento cerca de dónde nosotros hablamos con algunos ejecutivos que, no sabían a ciencia cierta las razones de tal acción. Me sonreí internamente y no podía esperar para hacerme de la ciudad.

Sin mucho más que hacer, salimos de mi futuro edificio y nos dirigimos a la plaza más grande de la ciudad. Que, a decir verdad no era lo que yo esperaba, apenas un edificio con dos pisos y medianamente largo, de ventanales de colores y ángulos rectos que bien me podía recodar un cubo de colores. De inmediato la atención de Midorikawa se vio dispersa entre tienda y tienda. Paro enfrente de una vitrina y luego en otra y en otro gritándome _"Lo quiero y lo quiero, y esto también lo quiero"_ íbamos a paso lento, muy lento y yo apenas ponía atención a lo que me pedía, me acerque a un mapa y busque alguna tienda conocida. Pasamos a la primer y segunda sin mucha pena ni gloría, Ryuuji compro todo lo que pudo cargar –más bien, lo que Osamu podía cargar- y page con mi tarjeta. Transacción grande tras transacción. Midorikawa no tenía fin.

Y así paso el día, de pronto alguien corrió la voz de que un "importante empresario" estaba en la plaza. Cuando entramos a Louis Vuiiton, las empleadas se me abalanzaron como leonas ante una presa desprotegida y muy gorda. Yo no estaba en esa tienda precisamente para comprar. Estaba allí por Midorikawa. Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera. Me senté en la sala de probadores mientras que los otros veían que comprar.

Compré varios juegos de trajes, camisas y corbatas, algunos pares de zapatos y un abrigo, Osamu por su parte compró más que yo, siendo abrigos lo que más predomino. Pague lo de todos. No me molesto y así pasamos todo el día, de tienda en tienda, siendo recibidos como caciques desparramando dinero. Llegamos al punto que, traíamos a varios empleados del centro comercial cargando las bolsas. Midorikawa no tenía fondo, compró más y más cosas, desde lo más útil como ropa hasta lo más absurdo como una edición especial de MAC de Hello Kitty y un reloj de huevos en forma de huevo (?). Perfumes y maquillaje –sepa para qué diablos lo quiere- y mientras él se perdía en una especie de tienda con accesorios femeninos, yo me quede en la tienda Apple. Hice algunos encargos rápidos y decidí comprarle a Burn y Gazell un par de Iphones para no perderles de vista.

En algún punto del día, perdí al par de demonios. Seguramente tenían cosas mejores que hacer que vernos comprar como desquiciados. Para ese entonces Midorikawa estaba cediendo. Había atacado otra tienda de ropa y gritada en todas direcciones mientras la gente lo seguía como poseídos por su particular encanto de atracción. Yo ya estaba presentable, vestía un sencillo traje sastre de color negro al igual que mi camisa de satín, unos zapatos al mismo tono y lo único particular era mi corbata roja. Demasiado formal, pero esa noche iría a conocer a los vampiros de la ciudad y debía verme presentable, la ocasión no distaba mucho de una reunión de negocios y sabía cómo controlar perfectamente la situación. Osamu se había ido a comprar cosas para la casa, comida y artículos varios, ahora que estaba más calmado se perdió por las tiendas de antigüedades y decoración. Dijo que tenía unas buenas ideas para el castillo.

* * *

—Parece que la tormenta ya cedió — mencionó Burn mirando a través de la ventana del departamento de Nepper. —¿Qué tanta es tu resistencia al sol? —viró su cabeza para encontrar los profundos ojos azules del castaño.

—Poca. — respondió con cierta desidia en sus palabras. —En una hora llegará la noche.

—Tenemos media hora para llegar. —acotó Gazell desde el sillón.

—Sólo que ellos nos alcancen más tarde. — dijo dando una pequeña vuelta por la sala dónde los 4 se encontraban. —No puedo creer que seas tan marica.

—Perdóname por no ser un hibrido— siseó entre colmillos. Burn soltó una carcajada, divertido por lo tosco del comentario.

—Bien, creo que esperaremos un poco más. —Gazell seguía en su postura firme y no se había movido desde su llegada. —Al fin y al cabo nuestra misión ya está completa. ¿Has llamado a todos?.

Nepper asintió rápidamente. —A la mayoría. Hay algunos con los que no tengo un buen trato, pero la voz se ha corrido rápido. A las nueve, él Eliseo estará lleno.

—Perfecto. — soltó el blanco cerrando los ojos. El pelirrojo tomó asiento a su lado, dejando caer todo su cuerpo y pasando su brazo por encima de la cabeza el peliblanco, abrazándole. Este no reaccionó y pareció aceptar la invasión a su privacidad.

—¿Cuándo podré hacerlo? — Nepper les llamó, sentado enfrente de ellos. Ambos le miraron y luego cruzaron sus miradas.

—Cuando todo esté en orden. — respondió Gazell. —Cuidar de un neonato no es tarea fácil. Posiblemente tendrás que encadenarlo algunos días. —dijo provocando un escalofrió en el chico rubio que hasta el momento se había mantenido el silencio. Nepper mordió su labio inferior, tenía razón, los primeros días de un neonato eran los más complicados de su existencia. Cualquier descuido podría lograr que perdiera todo control sobre su raciocinio y olvidar quien era.

El castaño notó el repentino sobresalto en su pareja y se limitó a tomarle de la mano para poder calmarlo. Trató de sonreírle pero él no era bueno en esa clase de cosas, no era de los seres que expresaran fácilmente su dicha. Miró a la ventana, como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalaban graciosamente sobre el vidrió formando figuras extrañas. Se perdió por algunos segundos y de pronto, Atsuishi le llamó con un suave apretón en su mano, le miró y contemplo la sonrisa del rubio, quizá era por eso que estaban juntos, él podría ser más cálido que cualquier atardecer, y sabía que ese don no lo perdería al momento de darle el _abrazo_. Él era su complemento, el único que le hacía sentir vivo y poder hacerle sonreír, sí, de la manera que ahora lo hacía.

Gazell les contemplo en silenció, mientras Burn le besaba el cuello. Se asqueó; no por el contacto, sino por la escena que veía. Los maldijo profundamente. El pelirrojo notó que no reaccionaba ante su contacto y que su piel se mantenía neutra, ya no provocaba ese choque de calor de siempre. Elevó la mirada y vio por sobre sus ojos. Y observo al otro par besándose apasionadamente. Dudó por dos segundos y de repente se separó del peliblanco.

—¡Oye, tú, enano!— soltó de golpe. —Ve y tráeme unos cigarrillos.

Cruzaron sus miradas y sin decir _pio_, se levantó y salió del departamento. El castaño iba a replicar pero los ojos amarillentos le dejaron paralizado. Permaneció en su lugar catatónico y petrificado. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

* * *

Su único problema, era como llevarían todas las cosas que compraron ese mismo día. Para entonces daban las siete de la noche y Fudou tenía problemas para meter la cantidad obscenas de bolsas que habían comprado a la camioneta. No había más espacio. Trató de usar sus conocimientos en Tetris, pero jugar con bolsas era distinto a hacerlo con piezas digitales. Las cosas grandes serían entregadas directamente en el castillo la mañana siguiente, Osamu compró todo un set de jardinería y artículos varios. Grand encargo algunas cosas importantes como un par de televisores y un X-Box.

—La siguiente misión se las daré en un par de días. — Anunció Kidou cerrando –intentando- la puerta de la camioneta. —Les dejo en sus manos los vampiros y los negocios de la ciudad. — se dirigió a Ryuuji y Grand, quienes esperan pacientemente la aparición de los otros dos.

—¿No vendrán al Eliseo?— cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—No.— respondió con una ligera sonrisa. — Dejaremos este cargamento en el castillo y nos iremos. Lo que hagan no es de nuestra incumbencia. Prepárense para siguiente misión será cerca del mar.

Ryuuji amplió su sonrisa animado por las palabras, vestía un abrigo oscuro y de corte sencillo ceñido al cuerpo que hacía énfasis en su espalda. Un pantalón negro y unas botas de tacón bajo, Nuevamente su cabello estaba en esa coleta alta, pero ahora estaba alineado y presentable, el pequeño conejo tenía en su cabeza un nuevo accesorio, un gran moño de encaje negro.

—¡¿El mar!? — exclamó fascinado por la idea. —Suena bien.

—¿Qué tendremos que hacer?

—Eso lo sabrán a su tiempo. — dijo subiendo al vehículo. —Disfruten esos días de descanso. A partir de esta misión, las cosas serán más duras.

Les sonrió, incluso con un dejo de malicia, y los dejó en el estacionamiento. Se miraron de reojo intentado descifrar que demonios había sido esta última mirada. No dieron mayor importancia, y se dirigieron de al BMW que ya estaba allí. Grand sacó su celular muerto y lo conecto a un puerto universal a la corriente de su auto para poder cargarle. Lo prendió y vio los mensajes pendientes.

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono para hacer una llamada? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo al de ojos oscuros que se entretenía de igual forma con su dispositivo móvil. No dudo y se lo entrego curioso de saber a quién llamaría.

En sí, la llamada duro poco, dio su ubicación y un duro "no tarden"

—Vendrán unos amigos — le dijo entrándole su teléfono. —Espero no te moleste.

—En lo absoluto. —respondió ladeando la cabeza. —¿Quiénes son?

—Son…— dudó— Socios.

—¿Socios?— elevó una ceja. —¿Qué clase de socios?

—Negocios. —acotó de golpe.

Ryuuji desvió la mirada a la plaza y de allí al cielo, pasaban poco más de las siete y el sol ya estaba ocultándose, en colores grises y morados por la lluvia de hace algunas horas. Apostó que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era mantenerse callado y hacer un esfuerzo por no entrometerse en dónde no le llamaba. Difícil para él. No era prudente.

Pasaron los minutos y un carro infiniti negro se posó cerca de ellos, a cinco espacios de distancia.

—Quédate aquí.— Ordenó. A lo que él le reprochó con una mirada llena de enfado. Suspiró cuando bajaba del carro, caminó a paso lento hacia el otro vehículo sintiendo la mirada de Midorikawa en su nuca.

La puerta trasera se abrió y él entró rápidamente. Midorikawa no pudo oír nada de lo que se hablaba dentro de vehículo. Era a prueba de ruidos, estúpidos hechizos. Agudizó la mirada y logró ver a un chico castaño con mechas amarillas, de rasgos extremadamente finos y alargados, él conducía el carro, y a su lado el otro sujeto de cabello azulado con un mechón más clarito y lentes oscuros, grandes lentes oscuros. Ambos vestían de negro, con ropas sencillas. Hablaban algo animados. Al parecer les daba gusto ver a su compañero. De momentos los rasgos en la cara de Grand se endurecían y fruncía el ceño como niño pequeño al cual le negaban un capricho, a veces sonreía. Pasaron hablando más de media hora y él comenzaba a exasperarse. Posó sus ojos en el teléfono que se estaba cagando a su lado. Lo tomó y sin ninguna clase de escrúpulo lo comenzó a escudriñar. Ya se sabía toda su biblioteca de música, pero no había husmeado en sus fotos. Abrió un pequeño álbum que tenía por nombre más garabatos y encontró interesantes fotos de una mujer de cabellos azules. Todas había sido tomadas infraganti. Ya que varias de sus reacciones habían sido sorpresivas o de enfado, y algunas no le favorecían. Torció la boca cuando encontró una de ella, bien tomada y encuadrada. Vestía un bonito kimono color blanco con detalles plateados y negros, el obi bellamente acomodado en su cintura y un pequeño cuello de peluche. Era invierno y la foto estaba tomada en un templo lleno de nieve. Ella sonreía plácidamente entrecerrando los ojos y mostrándose serena. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y tenía un par de adornos plateados en la cabeza. Debía admitirlo. Era una mujer preciosa.

De pronto, dio un salto en su lugar, gracias a que el Iphone comenzó a vibrar en su mano y en la pantalla se mostraba el mensaje "Llamada entrante de: Tu mujer demonio, Ulvida-chan" contemplo el objeto varios segundos, haciendo deducciones apresuradas. Responder o no. He allí el dilema.

Apretó la pantalla. Y contestó.

— _¡Hiroto!, ¡Ya era hora estúpido bastardo!—_ hablo en japonés la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. Ryuuji no entendió nada, solo el nombre. "Hiroto"; sí, era su otro nombre. —_¡Estúpido, estas allí, no me cuelgues!—_ exclamó.

—Lo siento, Hiroto no está— respondió Ryuuji. Trató de sonar seguro de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—_¡Qué demonios!—_ dijo con voz temblorosa. —¿Quién eres?— cuestionó en un idioma que él pudo comprender perfectamente. Su acento estaba abrumadoramente marcado y comprensible.

—¿Quién eres tú?— jugó con ella.

—¡Pásame a Hiroto! — ordenó

—Él no está. — repitió. —¿Tienes algún mensaje para él? Cuando regrese se lo puedo dar.

—¿Quién eres?

—No te importa. — canturreó.

—¿Dónde está Hiroto?

—No te importa.—repitió con el mismo tono me mofa.

—¡No sé quién demonios seas, pero cuando lo descubra te juro que las pagaras! — exclamó con enfado. Cortó la llamada.

Miró la pantalla y trató de procesar lo que había pasado. Se sonrió internamente y dejo el aparato descansando en el retrovisor.

—Es de mala educación responder teléfonos ajenos. —pronunció de forma lenta una voz, muy conocida a su lado. Dio un respingo escogiéndose en su lugar y trató de sonreírle, inútil que era tratar de romper la póker face de Gazell.

—¡Déjame en paz!— exclamó con un tono indignado. —Llegan tarde, quedamos a las seis. —cambió de súbito el tema

—Traemos a un par de chicos que nos serán de ayuda. Y uno de ellos no puede salir de día. — respondió señalando al grupito que estaba cerca de la motocicleta recién reparada.

—¿Quiénes?

—Un vampiro y su amante. — señaló. —Conocen la ciudad y han pasado la voz entre otros vástagos. Esperamos que el Eliseo este lleno.

—Suena bien.

—¿Y Grand?

—Haciendo negocios. — respondió virando sus ojos al carro cerca de ellos. —Vinieron unos amigos de él y llevan tiempo hablando.

—Ya veo— se recargó sobre el carro.

—Hoy fui de compras. — soltó de pronto. Gazell lo ignoró fijando su vista en el carro. —Te compré un par de cosas.

—Gracias. Pero me gusta escoger mi ropa.

—No seas aguafiestas. —sonrió tratando de alcanzar algunas bolsas en la parte de atrás del BMW, se giró un poco y le entrego un par de ellas. —Sé que te gustara.

Gazell no hizo más que sacar el contenido, encontrando algo similar a un abrigo largo de manga larga, su corte era de mujer, y dudaba que le quedara de la espalda. Lo miró por tres segundos y lo devolvió a la bolsa sin mucho interés. El peliverde bufó molesto y arrojó la bolsa a la parte de atrás, con despreció. Se revolvió molesto en su lugar y no miró al malagradecido. Cruzó los brazos y espero que Grand acabara pronto su junta.

Por su parte Burn admiraba su amada moto restaurada, para ser un trabajo express había quedado casi igual, casi. Gazell se acercó a ellos.

—En cuanto Grand termine su pequeña reunión, nos vamos. — dijo secamente. —Osamu nos alcanza allá.

—¿Reunión? — Ladeó la cabeza.

—Negocios. — soltó sin más.

**Hiroto**

Acepto que, odiaba recibir sermones, pero quizás Ark tenía razón, dejar sola la compañía durante ese tiempo no era del todo coherente. Me encogí en el asiento trasero mientras él seguía hablando de lo importante que era mantener una buena comunicación con la familia. Role los ojos y simplemente fuimos al tema que me importaba. La ciudad. Al final, podría comprar el edificio de Fifth sector y establecer una pequeña sede. La ciudad era óptima, y tan mal no estaba. Confiaba en todo mi equipo y ellos en mí.

Intentaron averiguar mi propósito en esa ciudad, pero los evadí varias veces. Muchas veces. Entre menos se involucraran mejor para mí. Al final, decidí dejarlo todo en sus manos, en un par de días se haría el anuncio a la prensa en lo que se compraban los terrenos y se sacaban los permisos correspondientes. Comenzarían las obras y veríamos la primera inversión en un mes, mínimo. Lo único que me molesto, fue, que estaría encadenado a ese edificio al menos el primer trimestre, había huido de Japón por eso mismo y ahora yo me adentraba a la jaula por voluntad propia. Maldito el momento en que mate al príncipe. Me confesaron que huyeron de Japón con Ulvida pisándoles los tobillos y ahora temían volver y darle explicaciones. Reí animado y les dije _"Díganle que todo es mi culpa" _Tras de esto. Miré la gran caja negra que había estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, la abrí y sonreí al ver el interior.

Me despedí de ellos. Y salí del carro. Para entonces ya habían llegado Gazell y Burn y otra vez discutían. Pase de largo a ellos y me acerque a mi automóvil, guardé la caja en el portaequipajes. Ryuuji parecía molesto, pero en cuanto me vio relajo las fracciones. Mencionó algo sobre la gente mal agradecida. Pero lo ignore. –Como lo había hecho todo el día- Burn se acercó a mí, enfadado y señalo a un par de chiquillos. Ambos me saludaron formalmente. "Él es Nepper"; me dijo el otro pelirrojo. Hablamos vagamente sobre lo que me esperaba en el Eliseo y me alivie de saber que todos parecían ser inofensivos. Subí al par a mi automóvil, moviendo las bolsas que Ryuuji había reservado para Gazell. Y nos encaminamos al Eliseo. Comentamos cosas más, cosas menos. Como era la relación del Dragon Link con los otros y como movía a los vampiros. Todo era una especie de dictadura. La mayoría vivía en un distrito de la ciudad lejos del centro "The hole", le llamaban. La mayor parte de los vástagos tenían sus negocios que eran sometidos a impuestos altos y ridículos, lo que apenas les ayudaba a sobrevivir. No podían convertir a otros y de ser así, ambos eran exterminados. Agradecí esa regla, porque la población estaba controlada. Igualmente los mantenía por periodos de ayunas. Les torturaba prohibiendo su alimentación, lo que les hacía y enloquecer de hambre, ese fue el motivo por el cual Nepper mantenía tan cerca a su chico. Él era su fuente de alimento con la que se había mantenido cuerdo.

Me hablaron sobre un antro. Llamado "Ex Cathedra"; una especie de lugar de reunión de vampiros y humanos, dónde se mantenía un acercamiento más íntimo. La forma en que ellos se alimentaban. Atrás de esa pantalla, estaba otro negocio, una especie de prostíbulo-cosa rara-trata de blancas-nosécómodescribirlo. El establecimiento cerraba por temporadas, las famosas de "ayuno" y parecía que todo el dinero ganado se iba a los cobros. Algunos negocios más pequeños hicieron presencia como un lugar llamado "Rai-Rai" y pequeño restaurante de comida japonés –sí, me intereso y mucho- Una refaccionaria y una diminuta plaza dónde vendían cosas varias.

Aparqué justamente atrás de la motocicleta y me adentre al teatro. Para entonces algunos ya esperaban pacientemente en las butacas. Ningún rostro conocido –por suerte- Osamu, Gazell y Burn se encontraban en el escenario, reguardando un trono de utilería que a mi parecer, era usando en las reuniones. Caminé con Midorikawa a mi lado y subimos a escena, miré mi reloj y este marco un minuto para las nueve. Justo a tiempo. Las luces cayeron sobre de mí, como si fuera el actor principal de una obra, la obra. Me presenté con voz solemne.

* * *

—Soy el **Alpha Noir**, _Omega White_, Kira Hiroto amo y Príncipe de Oriente y ahora de esta ciudad. Se referían a mí como Kira-Sama y se presentaran como es debido, con una reverencia. Ellos —señaló a los 4 vampiros alrededor de él. —Son príncipes también y deben obedecerles. Lo que les pidan, se hace. Lo que yo diga, es ley. Así que, se presentaran. Me dirán, su nombre, cuanto tiempo desde su abrazo, a lo que se dedican y que es lo que quieren.

Todo un cuchicheó formo un pequeño disturbio entre las butacas. ¿Habían oído bien?, se miraron desconcertados. ¿Qué querían? En ningún momento había exigido honores.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó tomando asiento en su trono. Cruzó la pierna y cargo su brazo derecho en el trono, ladeando su cabeza. Midorikawa tomó asiento al otro borde del trono con el conejo en sus brazos.

El primer valiente se paró de entre los asientos y se posó delante del escenario.

—Mi nombres es Karasu Yukihito— hizo una reverencia pequeña dudando si hace se refería su ahora Príncipe. —Y soy dueño del edificio llamado Ex Cathedra. Llevo 31 años siendo inmortal. Y mi señor — hizo una pausa breve para medir sus palabras. —Deseo varias cosas, pero más que nada mi meta es complacerle.—Grand torció la boca y soltó un pequeño bufido.

—A otro perro con ese hueso — recitó Midorikawa.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Kasaru que era un hombre de buena aparentada edad de cabello rojizo chillante y demandante ojos grises, alardeaba de ser excelente en los negocios, había sobrevivido la mala época del Dragon link y ahora quería hacerlo con el Alpha Noir. Apretó sus puños y le encaro.

—Mis cuentas en el Banco han sido congeladas desde hace años.— dijo tratando de sonar comprensible. —No he visto un solo centavo de ese dinero que me he ganado con tanto esfuerzo estos años. No le pido mucho, sólo que me devuelva lo que es mío y que anule esa ridícula ley de ayuno impuesta por el bastardo de Yamato.

Grand meditó un poco la situación y le ordenó a Osamu que tomará los datos y el número de cuenta.

—Me han contado de esa ley de ayuno. — soltó entretenido. —Me parece una excelente idea mantener controlada la población de vástagos. Pero no pretendo ser un tirano. —Miró a Midorikawa de reojo. —¿Tú qué opinas?

—No necesitamos más vástagos en esta ciudad, pero el ayuno me parece exagerado. —le sonrió. —Hay mejores maneras de tortura.

—Me haré cargo de tus cuentas, pero quiero un porcentaje de las ganancias. —sentenció. —Anularé los impuestos tan altos. Cada quien será dueño de su negocio, pero deberán pagarme su renta cada mes. Es para todos.

—Los papeles de mí negocio están a nombre del Dragon Link. —

—Compraré tu negocio y lo pondré a tu nombre. Seré el socio minoritario. —negocios y más negocios. —¿Algo más?

—¿Qué hay de la seguridad? — cuestionó llevando las manos a sus caderas. —El otro bastardo nos tenía a punta de pistola todo el tiempo. No quiero decir que no sea eficiente un hombre que vigile, pero…

—Eso lo verás con él —señaló al de ojos dorados que hasta ahora se mantenía alejado de la conversación. —Él es Burn, y es el Sherif de la ciudad. —el aludido le miró por el rabillo de ojo con un tono de escepticismo en sus facciones. —Cualquier cosas respecto a la seguridad y leyes de las calles recaen en él.

—¿Me das control absoluto?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos ampliando su sonrisa afilada.

—Has lo que quieras. — soltó. —Mantendrás el caos en orden.

—El caos es mi especialidad. — ensanchó la boca.

Karasu volvió a su lugar y de entre las tinieblas emergió una mujer, alta e imponente de cabello azulado, largo hasta las caderas y con unos voraces ojos violeta. Se movió lenta y cuidadosa hasta quedar frente al escenario dando a notar sus enormes atributos en un vestido corto de color rojo sangre con detalles en negro. Hizo una reverencia imitando a su compañero.

—Bienvenido sean mis señores. — les sonrió de lado. —Me llamo Nitou Honoka, pero todos me conocen como Bountine. Soy la socia de Karasu y la dueña del centro nocturno atrás de Ex Cathedra. Tengo 54 años desde mi abrazo. Mi deseo es el mismo. Mis cuentas también fueron congeladas y nada me haría más feliz que el poder recuperarlas. —hizo un par de ademanes con sus manos. Exagerado cada palabra. — Noté que no han solicitado un tributo, pero vengo a ustedes ofreciendo mis servicios _personales_ de compañía. Será un honor para mí poder complacerles.

—Es una zorra. — murmuró bajito el de pelo verde escaneando a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

—Ya veo— dijo divertido Grand. —¿Eres la dueña de un prostíbulo, cierto? —ella asintió ligeramente. —Bien, haré caso a tu petición. Y te pondrás en contacto con Gazell — señalo al peliblanco. —Todo lo que necesites te puedes referir a él.

La mujer se acercó un poco al escenario y de entre sus pechos sacó una tarjeta de presentación, se la entregó a su nuevo jefe de largas piernas, quien la contemplo con el semblante serio y monocromático, cosa que hizo preguntarse a la mujer que clase de hombre era, porque sus facciones eran finas; más bellas que cualquier chica que haya prostituido pero su cuerpo era torneado y duro.

—Mañana quiero conocer tu lugar. — dijo guardado la tarjeta en su abrigo. —Prepara algo para mí.

Ella se limitó a asentir complacida y volver a su lugar en dónde empujo a una pequeña pelinaranja pecosa que se negaba a hacer acto de presencia. La halo hasta el escenario y la dejo allí a merced de las miradas.

—Hm… me llamo Rean. — juntó sus manos muy nerviosa. —Tengo 12 años desde que me convirtieron. Y manejo una tienda en el distrito bajo. —les miró nerviosa. — He tenido problemas comerciando mis productos porque el Dragon Link detuvo muchos paquetes que venían del extranjero y me gustaría recuperarlos. Agradezco lo que mi señor hará por nosotros, pero por el momento no tengo con que pagarle. No han sido buenos tiempos.

—Lo entiendo. — ladeó su cabeza. —Vamos que podamos hacer para ayudarte.

Sin más, se alejó del escenario completamente roja, el nuevo príncipe era estúpidamente atractivo, llego a su lugar y la mujer voluptuosa le dio una palmada en la cabeza, relajándola con una sonrisa. El piso comenzó a temblar, a cada paso que se pronunciaba por el largo pasillo que llegaba hasta el escenario. De fuertes pisadas llego hasta ellos un enorme sujeto de larga cabellera rubia, revuelta en algunos remolinos que se formaban en su cabeza. Les contemplo en silencio y tras algunos segundos de incertidumbre, hablo.

—Me conocen como Bomber, Tengo 63 años siendo Vampiro y tengo un taller en el distrito bajo. —Saco de entre sus ropas oscuras un par de tarjetas. —Tengo deudas con el Dragon Link, deudas muy estúpidas; si se me permite hablar así. Solía tener dos talleres, uno de cada lado de la ciudad. Pero uno de ellos fue cerrado por falta de pago. ¡Mi pasión son los carros!— soltó de golpe llamando la atención de Burn— y hasta ahora me entero que me hice cargo de la reparación de los vehículos de los príncipes. —dijo haciendo referencia al BMW y la moto. —Yo quisiera que se me anulara la deuda y volver a abrir mi otro taller.

—Bien— asintió el pelirrojo en el trono. —Te referirás a Burn en todos los asuntos y la próxima semana arreglaremos el papeleo del otro taller.

Bomber asintió animado e hizo un par de reverencias y abandono su posición. Paso el tiempo y cada uno de los vampiros se fue presentando, pasaron de las diez de la noche y parecía no tener fin, Grand esperaba una población de al menos unos 30 o quizá 35, pero muchos de ellos eran vampiros temeroso e inofensivos.

—Soy Berkley, tengo 39 años. —Sonrió animado un chico de cabello café, revuelto y un poco largo, con unos lentes oscuros —Y tengo una biblioteca en el centro de la ciudad. Mi negocio es tan poco rentable que, el Dragon Link dejo de cobrarme impuestos, pero no conforme con eso — retiró sus gafas dejando de ver unas grandes orbes rojas.—Mando a quemar mi negocio. Por suerte logre salvar muchos de ellos, pero me gustaría poder reabastecer mi negocio, amo la lectura, existo para adquirir conocimientos y me gusta compartirlos… no sé…—quebró ligeramente la voz. —Si mi señor pueda acceder a eso.

Grand lo medito por dos segundos. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Miró de reojo a Midorikawa y este sólo tronó la lengua, sin mucho interés. Iba a negar la moción, pero la voz segura de Gazell interrumpió sus palabras.

—Si no te importa.— Le llamó. —Yo me hago cargo de esto.

—Bien— Grand respiró hondo. —Como gustes.

Algo similar a un dejo de alegría centelló en los ojos del peliblanco. Se acercó al chico y tomó sus datos con su mismo semblante frio. Ambos regresaron a sus posiciones y Burn le encuadró entrecerrando los ojos. Había mostrado interés por ese sujeto, lo vio en sus ojos. Apretó los labios y bufó molesto mirando a otro lado. Nepper y Atsuishi, quienes habían estado sentados al frente escuchando atentamente cada una de las peticiones, esperaban pacientemente su posible turno. Les miró y sonrió ampliando sus largos colmillos.

—¡Ey Grand! — exclamó haciendo que este girará su cabeza con pereza. —¿Has olvidado a Nepper?— le señaló con la cabeza y el castaño no hizo otra cosa que incorporarse de golpe, alineando su espalda con la butaca de manera recta.

—Pensaba dejarlo al último. — dijo mirándole de manera soberbia. Ambos lucharon por medio minuto haber quien parpadeaba primero, y siendo Burn el ganador, no le quedó otra cosa que adelantar sus planes. —Ya que insistes. —levantó su mano e hizo un ademán con sus dedos para que el castaño se acercará al escenario. Caminó a paso lento, sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de todos los presentes, perforándole el cuerpo. Temió por unos segundos, pero de pronto, le cayó la realidad encima. Posiblemente había conseguido un puesto de poder. Posiblemente podría mandar a quienes se burlaron de él. Se posó frente de él y Grand le indicó que mirada al frente, recibiendo de golpe las miradas. —Me supongo que ya lo conocen. Él me ha sido de mucha ayuda, aún sin ser el príncipe en ese momento. —ambos pelirrojos rieron, casi al mismo tiempo. — Yo lo nombro, **El Látigo** de la ciudad. —y tal cual una bomba de tiempo que se había activado al momento de ponerse pie y caminar a su señor; Los murmullos no se hicieron esperan sin siquiera una pisca de discreción comenzaron a dar sus opiniones. Algunos callaron y otros, sin temer demostraron su oposición.

—¿Alguien tiene algún problema?—Burn, de golpe, prendió sus brazos en un par de potentes llamadas que intimidaron a la mitad del teatro, Avanzó a paso lento hasta quedar al frente y les señalo. —El que tenga el valor de un paso.

Silencio total. Y de repente, un pequeño destello azul voló por el aire en dirección al público del lado derecho. Un gemido se escuchó entre los presentes.

—No habrá concesiones con nadie— dijo Gazell, quien había soltado una daga de hielo al ver la primera intención de ponerse de pie. — A pesar de que les tenemos consideraciones, ¿Se porta así de malcriados?

—¿Habrá que hacer una limpia, quizá?—Ironizó el hombre sentado en el trono.

—¡Pase gratis al mundo de los muertos! — gritó Ryuuji aplaudiendo.

—Quizá que hacer otro intento —hablo Osamu con voz queda, todos le miraron y sus facciones siguieron rígidas.

—Bien, va de nuevo — canturreó el pelirrojo de brazos prendidos. —¿Quién se opone?

Silencio.

—Perfecto. — dijo Grand Animado. —Él se hará responsable de darles a conocer en próximos días las nuevas leyes y movimientos dentro de la ciudad. Si desean contactar conmigo, él será el medio.

Burn rio satisfecho y bajo la guardia, tomando al castaño por los hombros y abrazándole, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. —Tengo grandes planes para ti. — dijo soltando una pequeña risa que le estremeció.

La noche siguió tensa hasta pasar una hora desde el suceso con Nepper. Dieron las doce y ya todos estaban asqueados. "Señor, quiero esto", "Señor, deme esto", "Oh señor, soy su Fan"… posiblemente la última no era del todo real. Pero el punto era que, todos querían que acabara rápido. Halagos más y halagos menos, cuando al fin, el último Vampiro de la ciudad se acercó a paso lento y cauteloso. Un particular hombre de cabello morado, quizá tirándole a un purpura opaco, con un corte que a Ryuuji le recordó a un Reno, dos pequeños bultos arriba de su cabeza. Tenía una banda en la cabeza que le hacía ver gracioso. Pero el uniforme que portaba llamó la atención del Príncipe de sobremanera. Se enderezó de su trono y prestó atención.

—Me llamo Seiya Tobitaka — hizo una reverencia y se quedó agachado. —Tengo 103 años desde mi abrazo y soy dueño del restaurante Rai-Rai que se ubica cerca del centro. Yo pagaba a tiempo mi cuota y no tenía ningún problema con el anterior Príncipe. Lo que le vengo a pedir, es que me permita seguir con mi negocio. — quedó en la misma posición, esperando alguna respuesta.

—Por lo que puedo observar. — hizo una pausa breve para comprobar sus palabras. —Tu giro es la comida Oriental.

—Japonesa mi señor.

—Vaya. —rio suavemente. —Yo vengo de esas tierras. Será interesante hacerte una pequeña prueba. Mírame. —ordenó.

Éste de inmediato se irguió como resorte, en posición firme, y escudriñó el rostro de su señor. Efectivamente tenía rasgos orientales, él y el joven sentado a su lado. Los rostros afilados y los ojos rasgados ligeramente.

—¿Señor?— cuestionó un poco temeroso. Y le vio palpar su celular rápidamente. Creyó que se trataba de alguna clase de broma.

—Tengo libre este domingo. — dijo elevando la mirada. —Iré a hacerte una prueba. Será mejor que prepares lo mejor que tengas. —recargo su brazo en el trono y su cabeza en la palma de su mano, complacido por la situación. —Soy muy exigente con la comida y por sobre todo por la oriental. Me gusta el Okonomiyaki.

Tobitaka quedó estático. Ahora sí estaba bromeando ¿Cierto? Una gota de sudor frío surco su frente y rodo hasta el filo de su mandíbula. ¿Era un vampiro, cierto? Y le estaba pidiendo de comer. ¿Era posible? No supo realmente que decir, quizá _esa_ era la prueba. Se inclinó una vez más y se retiró con un "Lo estaré esperando"

Así, acabó la tortuosa presentación en el Eliseo. Al final de cuentas, Osamu quedo como el guardián del mismo y toda reunión debería ser consultada con él. Gazell fue nombrado el Azote, y sería el encargado de vigilar la población junto con Burn, ambos, tenían puestos similares, pero el puesto del peliblanco le daba el poder de aniquilar a quien creyera una amenaza sin previo aviso al príncipe. En cambio, Ryuuji se quedó sin puesto. "Así te ves bien"; le dijo Grand entre risas; él se limitaría a ser la imagen del grupo. Punto. Nadie moriría por una decisión imprudente. El pelinegro le dijo al líder, que subestimar la inteligencia de Ryuuji era un error, pero no cambió de parecer.

Dejaron a Nepper y Atsuishi en su departamento, y partieron rumbo al castillo. Había sido un día tremendamente largo y estresante, pero una vez más estaban en camino. Llegando, Ryuuji bajo a toda velocidad y les ordeno que fueran a la sala. Se miraron confundidos y guardaron los vehículos. Entraron al susodicho lugar encontrando un verdadero desastre de bolsas, por todos lados, de muchos colores, tamaños y formas, sin contar con las cajas de regalo, muy grandes y muy pequeñas.

—Alguien compró una escalera que va al cielo. — soltó de pronto Burn husmeando en una bolsa que encontró por allí.

—No tienes idea. — le respondió Grand moviendo algunas bolsas para poder sentarse en el sillón, los tres restantes hicieron lo mismo al tiempo de que Midorikawa entraba con cinco latas de refresco.

Repartió una a cada uno. Y dijo alegremente:

—No brindamos por la segunda misión. —sonrió colocando a su conejo en el centro de la mesa.

—No pensé que fuera enserio eso de brindar. — secundó el ojigris.

—¡Vamos, no sean aguafiestas! — animó con algo de enfado. —Lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora.

—¡Si claro! — exclamó el pelirrojo del cabello de tulipán. —A ti te cortan la cabeza, al idiota este lo ambientan del último piso, nos dejan atrapados en un elevador, nos persigue una lagartija gigante, ¡Sí, creo que todo ha ido de maravilla! — nótese el fino sarcasmo en su voz.

—No olvides el lobo— apuntó Gazell.

—Estamos en una sola pieza, todos. — no le dio importancia a sus argumentos y abrió su lata. —No me obliguen a usar la carita —sonrió aún más.

Grand por acto reflejo abrió su lata, recordando la noche anterior. Los otros tres le miraron confundidos y terminaron por hacer lo mismo y brindar. No se quedaron a socializar, tampoco tenían ganas de estarse aguantando, Gazell y Burn fueron los primeros en salir de escena, peleando de nuevo. Mientras, Grand se volvió a entretener con su teléfono y parecía que sería así por un tiempo. Midorikawa comenzó a ordenar bolsa por bolsa pacientemente y Osamu hacia algo similar en la concina.

—Esto es un desastre— dijo Midorikawa al aire. Elevó sus brazos y se estiro con pereza. —Bueno, Comencemos. —Amplió aún más el gesto ordenando todo por personas –las cosas de Grand y de Osamu- y luego se centró en todo lo que era de él –un 70%- y así ordenó todo por ropa –de todos tipos- por zapatos –hizo una bonita pirámide de cajas-, accesorios y chucherías más. —¡Mira Grand! — le llamó sacando un peculiar objeto en forma de huevo. Parecía estar roto en su circunferencia con precisas marcas de triángulos. Lo puso en la mesa enfrente de él para poder llamar su atención. —Lo compré porque me recordó a ti. — confesó dándole vuelta a un pequeño mecanismo en la parte de abajo. Lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa y se escuchaba un mecanismo girar.

Y de pronto, emergió un pequeño pollo de plástico con orbes verdes y mal encarado, haciendo aleteos con sus alitas entonando un "pio" por segundo.

_Pio, pio, pio._

Grand elevó una ceja, totalmente incrédulo. Y sólo podía ver _esa_ cosa, produciendo un sonido estresante. Y luego vio la cara de ensueño del peliverde y se tragó todo dejo de amargura, sonrió de lado –muy ligeramente- para poder complacer otra de las actitudes infantiles de su compañero.

—Es _Kawaii._— le dijo en Japonés.

—Lo sé. Me recordó a ti. — lo tomó, lo apagó y lo elevó para que lo tomara. —Toma, te lo compre. —Sonrió— Con mi dinero. — Acotó. Y Grand trato de hablar pero fue callado rápidamente —Mira, aquí tengo mi nota. — la sacó de entre sus ropas y se la mostro.

En esos momentos no sabía que decir. Midorikawa era una persona con una serie de contrastes impresionantes. De un momento a otro era el ser más insoportable del universo y a los pocos minutos podía ser agradable. Y de allí partir a un punto completamente opuesto y ser una fiera. Personas como él se veían pocas veces, ya que a pesar de los tiempos que aún vivían no había sido consumido por la locura ajena. Tomó al pequeño huevo entre sus mano y lo miró aún dudoso de su respuesta.

Trató de sonreír, pero lo que más se le acercó fue una suave mueca.

—Gracias.

—A ti. — sonrió de forma apacible y siguió con la labor.

* * *

De todos los posibles escenarios que Atsuishi pudo imaginar; _ese_ era uno de los más extraños que jamás imagino para su día domingo. Estaba en camino al Rai-Rai junto con Grand y Midorikawa. Llovía como lo había predicho Nepper, y a su pesar, se vio arrastrando con esos dos a su cita. Se sentía como si hiciera un mal tercio. Mientras que ellos hablaban de _cosas de vampiros_ él se limitó a mirar por la ventana del convertible encapotado. No sabía la dirección del lugar; nunca había ido, pero en palabras de Burn; sería buena idea hablar de inmortalidad con los inmortales. Cuando llegaron, se estacionaron justo en frente del pequeño negocio. La lluvia había cedido para su fortuna, Grand ayudó al peliverde a salir del carro, abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero, y tras de eso, le ayudo de igual forma, arrebatándole un sonrojo. Había tomado su mano, pero no era fría como la de su amado, estaba tibia, pero se sentía áspera.

Entraron al pequeño establecimiento, que estaba bellamente decorado con varios detalles orientales, algunos cuadros y pequeños gatos de la fortuna. El piso era de madera, al igual que las sillas. Justo cuando las miradas se posaron en ellas, en especial que el joven que cocinaba en la barra principal. El susodicho Tobitaka. Sería ridículo decir que palideció al verles, pero se quedó estático en su lugar y tras varios segundos, hizo una reverencia y les dio la bienvenida.

Pese a los reclamos del ojioscuro, se sentaron en la barra. Y Grand tenía uno a cada lado, al pequeño le recomendó un Gohan; Un arroz frito con verduras y una orden de sushi especial. Al otro, le recomendó algo más para su gusto, Unos Onigiris de cereza y chocolate. Él, simplemente esperaba el Okonomiyaki.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó Grand apagando su celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su saco color negro mate. —¿De qué querías hablar? —miró de reojo al pequeño rubio que solo atino a encogerse como un pajarillo.

Trató de hablar, pero se quedó pasmado. Movió inquieto sus manos y respiró profundamente para tomar valor.

—El señor Gazell hizo un par de comentarios. —dudó un poco y enfocó su atención en el pelimorado que cocinaba una pequeña pizza con ayuda de dos espátulas.

—¿Comentarios? — completó el pelirrojo aún dudoso.

—Respecto a convertirme.—Concluyó. —Y me han tenido inquieto estos días.

—Te escucho.

Silencio incómodo.

—¿Duele?

—Sí. —dijo sin dudarlo.

—¿Mucho?

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De la persona. No todos reaccionan igual.

—Algunos, no resisten y mueren— terció Midorikawa jugueteando con su cabello, aburrido por el ambiente. Provocó un pequeño malestar en el rubio, que no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Por qué quieres la eternidad? — Grand trató de aliviar el ambiente. Cambió de súbito el tópico. —¿Has pensando en las consecuencia de eso, has pensando en tus padres?

—Mis padres están muertos. — se recargó en la barra. —Así que no tengo nada que perder.

—Lo siento — dijo Grand.

—No se preocupe. Son cosas que no tienen remedio. —trató de sonreír. —Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero pasar en resto de mi vida con Nepper.

—¿Lo amas?

—Mucho.

—Eso no basta.

—Estoy seguro de lo que siento.

—No me malinterpretes. —Tomó un poco de aire—Pero sólo eres un niño. No sabes nada de la vida. Muchas personas no tienen elección y están condenadas a la eternidad sin poder liberarse de ella. Si te llegan a exterminar, tu alma no ira al paraíso. Tendrás boleto directo al mundo de los muertos e incluso el infierno te cerrara las puertas si no vales tu peso en maldad. —

—Muchos creen, que ser un vampiro es cosa fácil y divertida. — soltó Midorikawa viendo a la nada. —Pero la eternidad no tan simple. —Endureció las facciones aún sin verles— Ves morir a la gente a tu alrededor, te quedas solo y tristemente te das cuenta que nada ni nadie son para siempre. Tienes que cuídate tú mismo aprender a sobrevivir, porque ya no es vida, es una existencia.

—La eternidad es un asunto serio. — acotó el pelirrojo. —Te sugiero que lo pienses.

Atsuishi calló por largo rato, distraído sólo por los rápidos movimientos de Tobitaka en la parrilla. Tardo no más de 15 minutos, cuando tuvo las órdenes listas; las sirvió y uno a uno las entrego. Quedo expectante esperando la reacción –o en todo caso- los movimientos del pelirrojo, porque no era una ciencia que los de su clase no comían –no era que no pudieran, resultaba que no era natural-. Grand por su parte olió el pequeño plato, tenía el tamaño y aroma ideal. No sonrió y no hizo mueca alguna, se limitó a cortar el primer pedazo y llevárselo a la boca. El de cabello morado vislumbro los colmillos de su príncipe, efectivamente, allí estaban, pero eran más curvos de lo usual, hacia adentro como pequeñas pinzas de insecto, como una araña. Le miró mientras comía, y no es que fuera mala educación, sino que, la curiosidad podía mucho más que él, a decir verdad él nunca había salido de Inazuma y no sabía exactamente lo que había más allá de esa ciudad y de ese principado. Su señor acabo y se limpió con la servilleta que tenía a un lado.

—Quiero otro. — dijo, mostrando su plato vacío. Y el vampiro al otro lado de la barra dudo, dudo por tres segundos. Tomó el plato y lo deposito en el fregadero. ¿Era un vampiro también, cierto?, ¿Cierto?

Midorikawa comía lentamente sus onigiris intentando encontrarles sabor. Mastico la pastosa consistencia arrugando la nariz porque se le pegaba a los dientes. No tenía sabor, ese arroz no era más que arroz hervido. Dio una gran mordida para llegar rápido al centro y encontrar el dulce fruto de cereza y las cosas mejoraron. Allí estaba lo que buscaba, no era del todo empalagoso, resultaba ser una buena combinación pero aun así la textura no ayudaba. Miro a Grand y exagero las mordidas como niño pequeño.

—Sabe raro. — dijo quedito.

—No te gusto.

—No, no es eso. — miró su plato y contemplo el bocado de chocolate que aún le quedaba por comer. —Sabe raro.

—¿Quieres que te pida otra cosa?— señaló el menú en la parte de arriba.

—Pídeme una de esas pizzas. — dijo provocando una ligera risa en el oji verde.—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—No es una pizza, es un Okonomiyaki —corrigió.

—Para mí es lo mismo, tiene una base de pasta, salsa y condimentos. —Sonrió— Es una pizza.

—Bien. — llamó a Tobitaka — sírvale su _pizza._

—No es una Pizza— le corrigió apenado.

—Créeme. Para él no hay diferencia. —Se burló, y Ryuuji le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. —Tú lo has dicho, es una _pizza. _

—Eres un grosero. ¿Recuérdame porque vine?

—Tú te invitaste,— alzó los hombros. —Iba a tener una cita con Atsuishi y tú hiciste mal tercio. — y de inmediato el aludido volteó con cara de pánico. Se escondió en el perfil del pelirrojo evitando la mirada asesina del ojinegro.

—Entonces has como que no existo — se cruzó de brazos. Indignado. Grand rio bajito y le dio la espalda. Provocando más su ira. —¡No me ignores!

—Y dime, Atsuishi. ¿Has pensado algo?

—No…— Susurro.

—¡Deja al pobre chico!— exclamó Midorikawa halándole del saco. —¡Hazme caso!, ¡Grand!

—Te doy un consejo. —ignoro los chillidos del peliverde. —Usa el _abrazo_ como tu último recurso. Disfruta la vida mientras puedas. Y no lo veas como un deber por amor. —Trato de sonreír, aunque su gesto parecía más forzado. —Tú tienes la oportunidad de que sea un regalo. Así que guárdalo y ábrelo cuando sea el momento.

—¿Un regalo?— parpadeo.

—¡¿Regalo?! — exclamó Midorikawa. —Debes estar bromeando.

Grand relajo el gesto y se acodó en la barra mirando cómo se cocinaba su siguiente _pizza_, creando expectativa en sus dos acompañantes.

_**Te voy a dar, el regalo que Dios y el Diablo le han negado a la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos… **_

—Los ángeles y los demonios, nos envidian…— hablo con voz solemne. —Cada uno de ellos están confinados en sus prisiones. En un mundo creado por Dios y el Diablo. Atados a reglas y existencias inútiles. Y los Dioses están enajenados en sus jaulas de oro. Consumidos por su propia locura.

_**Lo más hermoso que puede existir, carece que lógica y va más allá del bien y del mal. Grand, te dejo el regalo que tan celosamente te guarde todos estos años… **_

—Yo no pedí ser inmortal; no lo necesitaba. — suspiró de golpe. —Pero fue un obsequio que hasta la fecha valoro por sobre todas las cosas. Y lo defenderé hasta el último de mis días.

_**La eternidad.**_

—¿Un regalo?— cuestionó de nuevo el bajito.

—Un regalo…— Midorikawa vio a la nada, soltando al pelirrojo, frunció un poco las cejas y apretó sus labios.

_Ryuuji, aquí estarás a salvo, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Podrás volver a existir. Yo te cuidaré. _

Incluso Tobitaka había quedado envuelto de la idea; trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero todo lo hacía por inercia. Sirvió los dos platillos y atendió otras pocas órdenes. Había pasado mucho, pero muchos años desde su abrazo, y aun recordaba nítidamente las escenas y la sensación. Sonrió por lo bajo, ya que viéndolo de esa manera, su _abrazo_ también había sido un regalo. Dado por su persona querida. Había algo en su príncipe que lo desorientaba; que hacía que su brújula interna girará sin control. Hablaba de la eternidad como si de un inmortal se tratase, pero comía y emanaba un olor muy particular; no era humano. ¿Entonces que era?

Quiso saber más de él, pero ese mismo pánico le invadió cuestionándose si era o no propio indagar en su vida privada. Su pareja –él creía que lo era- tenía un matiz similar, no vio nada raro, solo que su aura carecía de color, no era luz, era una niebla que no dejaba ver nada, una pantalla que ocultaba algo, mientras que la del pelirrojo era turbia como una mancha de tinta negra en un vaso de agua que se iba expandiendo formando hermosas y macabras figuras. Ellos dos, eran llamativos. Emanaban maldad; pura y siniestra. Esa maldad natural que suele venir contigo al mundo, lo que significaba que ellos habían sido malas personas antes de recibir su abrazo. O quizá había sufrido mucho. El trasfondo que hay de un vampiro solía ser dejado a tras al comenzar su existencia, pero de alguna u otra forma este influía mucho en su personalidad. Se preguntó para sus adentros:

¿Qué clase de personas habían sido sus señores antes de recibir su _regalo_?

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas— **Hasta aquí. Uh que aburrido. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, pero ahora sí; el siguiente es la primera misión. Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz, comienzan otra vez los golpes. Y saldrán más personajes. Iba a poner más cosas, pero sería mucho relleno, y no las quiero aburrir con cosas que ni al caso. Todas las escena de Hiroto fueron así porque no quise hacerlas eternas narrándolas yo. Y con esto queda toda la ciudad en orden y me puedo dedicar a la trama y comenzar a unir hilos. Nuevamente agradezco los Reviews y los Inboxs que me han hecho llegar. Me alegran mis mañanas de ocio en la escuela. Por cierto, en mi perfil; esta un link a mi Facebook dónde subí algunos dibujos que hago en clases. Se nota mucho mi estilo en los personajes, pero es para que se den una idea del contexto en que los manejo.

**Aclarando algunas cosas:**

Casi todos los vampiros de la ciudad son de Prominencia. Por sí no lo notaron. A excepción de Tobitaka y Karasu. Así que todo el futuro clan de Burn nacerá de aquí. Se han sabido más cosas de Grand, pero los otros cuatro siguen siendo un misterio. Juro que no habrá más compras por un rato. Lo del pollo me dio gracia porque vemos un Midorikawa más complaciente y sonriente. Me encanta trabajar con él. Y aún no logró mostrar al Grand que quiero, Espero que en el siguiente logre darle ese punto. Aunque adelanto que; voy a ponerlos en nuevas parejas. Todo el tiempo vemos como Burn sigue a Gazell, y trabajan juntos, ahora la cosa será distinta. Veamos cómo Trabajan la ficha verde y la roja juntos.

Y sin más. Gracias por leer~!

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

"_Hay una mujer que segura, que todo lo que brilla es oro, y ella compra una escalera al cielo… cuando ella llega allí, sabe que las tiendas están cerradas, con una palabra, puede obtener lo que desee. Y ella compra una escalera al cielo"_


	9. Chapter VII: Lovelorn

**Música del capítulo**— El disco: **Lovelorn** de **Leave's eyes** (Escuchando este disco no puedo evitar imaginar y fantasear el trasfondo que cree para Tsunami y Tachimukai, de verdad que, aunque en estos dos o tres capítulos no lo parezca, son de las parejas más románticas de toda la historia. **blush** Si tienen oportunidad de oírlo y de analizar las letras, es estúpidamente cursi y bello.)

**Nota—** _¡Y quedo! Soy feliz. Me encanta como me la paso haciendo cambios y cambios antes de la publicación final. Pero pues, aquí lo tenemos de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los reviews!, aquí y en otras páginas. Se agraden mucho, y espero de todo corazón que este chapi les guste._

_Y otra cosa más importante: Moví el prólogo a la parte inicial (dónde siempre debió de estar); pero por esa acción se han movido todos los capítulos, hasta el pasado. Los reviews están desfasados un capitulo XD Eso no afecta la historia, pero se ve gracioso. Ya con esto, espero no hacer más cambios súbitos. Edite el primer chapter, en cuanto a su contenido para mejorar algunos detalles como la ortografía que se me fue. Y bueno, ya mucho blah blah_

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto

VII.- **"Lovelorn"**

* * *

_Todos están muertos. Yo los maté. _

Contemplo en silencio el edificio viejo ante él, de madera de pino y ornamenta antigua. Tenía una forma triangular y se asomaban pequeñas columnas a su alrededor. Aún estaba en una sola pieza. Cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Buscó rápidamente alguna forma de entrar, sin dañar nada, ya que la puerta estaba completamente cubierta por varias tablas cruzadas. Se sonrió mentalmente al ver una ventana rota en la parte de arriba. Se apoyó en la fachada y dio un salto rápido para llegar, se sostuvo del borde y se impulsó para entrar. Pisó firmemente y todo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la poca luz que lograba colar de las ventanas. Sacó de entre sus ropas una linterna que le habían entregado esa misma mañana. Y alumbró su paso. Un pequeño cuarto vacío, con polvo y viejos recuerdos.

Salió del lugar, gracias a que la puerta estaba caída y recorrió un amplió pastillo en tinieblas, con sólo sus pasos marcando el compás del ritmo. Su respiración era pausada y nula. Paró frente a una vieja entrada, de madera preservada por el frío. Y la abrió con cuidado, dándose paso por unas escaleras que bajaron hasta lo que parecía ser una vieja iglesia abandonada. Una Stavkirke. El hielo había conservado todo, como él mismo lo había dejado cientos de años atrás. Paso la luz por el techo y los frescos estaban allí, desgastados por el tiempo, pero visibles. Las columnas protegidas por gruesas capas de hielo, eso lo había mantenido de pie. Ya que, pocas eran las estructuras similares a esa que habían sobrevivido en el norte de Europa. Caminó entre la butacas largas y se posó frente al altar.

Se arrodillo, bajando la cabeza. Movió algunas tablas del piso, retiró cinco tablones con cuidado y comenzó a sacar varios cráneos, y una pequeña caja de madera enmohecida. Limpió un poco cada uno de los objetos, con delicadeza que sus facciones estaban relajadas y una sonrisa parecía escapar de sus labios.

—Estoy en casa. —Susurró, depositando un beso en un pequeño cráneo.

_Me gusta… su color, su olor, su sabor… Yo los mate a todos, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía sed… Yo no quería matar a nadie. _

_¡NO QUERÍA MATAR A NADIE!… _

_La odio, odio la sangre… no voy a matar a nadie por sed, no la necesito… ¡No! Yo no soy así… Yo no los quería matar… no quiero matar a nadie… no quiero ver morir a nadie… no voy a dejar que esto me controle. _

_Hay mucha sangre, por todos lados. Ya no van a volver. Esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera aguantado la sed; yo no pedí ser así, no pedí nacer así, no pedí venir al mundo. ¿De qué sirve la existencia si todos morirán?, ¿De qué sirve si no hay nadie? Todos se irán. No quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero morder a nadie. _

_No quiero condenar a nadie a mi infierno personal. _

Sacó de la caja un rosario de oro y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Juntó sus manos y dedicó un par de oraciones. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Su celular resonó varias veces con un molesto tono que sólo podía ser de una persona igual de molesta. Le ignoró. Paso el tiempo, con el sol apenas alumbrando entre las nubes de lluvia. Guardó todo con el mismo cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratase. Allí estaba preservados todos sus recuerdos de infancia. Iba a guardar la pieza de oro, pero la contemplo con gesto frío, no la retiró del cuello; la acomodó correctamente y colocó las tablas de nuevo en el piso. Recitó un hechizo de hielo y protegió la zona.

Tomó asiento en una de las butacas principales, y quedo allí, en silencio con sólo un pequeño pitido en sus oídos. Habían pasado muchísimos años desde que había puesto un pie en la antigua Stavkirke. El lugar que había sido su hogar desde que tuvo uso de razón. Los olores ya no estaban, el color rojo había desaparecido por la corrosión del tiempo, pero los gritos aún estaban en su cabeza. Latentes como un clavo que se niega a salir, clavándose más en su cráneo cada vez que lo intentaba sacar. No evitó sentir la punzada en su pecho. La culpa estaba de nuevo, estúpido y maldito sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Pero al fin de cuentas, no podía hacer nada, el daño estaba hecho y ellos muertos. Los monjes que fueron como sus padres y tutores no volverían a regañarlo por no acarrear agua, ni por leer sus oraciones de las mañanas; no habría más velas que alumbraran la nave principal, ni sus canticos al atardecer. Porque todos al final mueren, no importa que hagamos, no importa cuánto le protejamos. Las personas que amamos mueren.

Prometió no volver a morder a nadie, pero por más que lo intento, fue inevitable, siendo apenas un joven vampiro, el instinto le consumía. Decidió entonces entregarse a los placeres carnales y al menos, por un momento, ser uno con la otra persona y no sentir ese vació cuando sentía la sangre pasar por su garganta. Probaría a todo ser humano y llenaría la cavidad de sensaciones y momentos fugases. El placer es efímero, pero la sensación es eterna.

Llegaría el día que él encontrara a la persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con su cruz. Y soportar el camino que había elegido, su alma estaba condenada, entonces, debía estar con alguien igualmente condenado.

—A veces, el amor noblemente busca atravesar los corazones de las personas... Quienes son protegidos por lo que protegen... — recitó un viejo pasaje que alguna vez había leído , miró la pantalla de su teléfono. "7 llamadas perdidas de: Idiota"

**(§)**

—Esto es un fraude…— Susurró el peliverde pateando cuanta roca encontró en su camino. —¡Exijo mi playa!—Volteó para encarar a sus compañeros que venían tras de él. El de ojos verdes le miró divertido y enarcó una sonrisa burlona.

—Kidou dijo mar, jamás hablo de una playa.— Le respondió siguiendo de largo y admirando la hermosa vista ante ellos, el atardecer en la costa de Bergen, en la fría tierra de Noruega. Se posó al borde de un acantilado; mejor conocido como Fiordo; una bella estructura de montañas formadas por los glaciares; están cerca de la entrada del mar, y desde dónde estaban se podía ver la puesta de sol en colores naranjas con violetas.

—¡En mi planeta, mar equivale a playa! — exclamó molesto.

Burn tiritó violentamente, acogiéndose en su grueso abrigo. Tenía frio, y mucho. Miró a los otros tres vampiros con apenas y un par de abrigitos de lana que no les parecían cubrir nada.

—¡Que jodido frio! — exclamó dando un par de brincos en su lugar. —Acabemos con esto, rápido. Quiero volver al Hotel.

—Ahora no está Gazell para calentarte. — bromeó Grand mirándole de reojo. Este le miró con odio y un pequeño gruñido emano de sus labios.

—¡Esto es injusto! — Midorikawa reprochó en un puchero agitando violentamente su conejo que portaba un pequeño abrigo y gorrito que protegía sus peludas orejas del frio. —¡Gazell es un holgazán!

—¿Dónde dices que fue?— Preguntó Osamu con curiosidad, desde la mañana el habían perdido la pista al peliblanco.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hacer. — dijo Grand sacando su teléfono. —Nos alcanzará más tarde.

—Me encantaría zafarme de mis responsabilidades. — susurró el peliverde con dejos de enfado.

—¿Puedo volver al Hotel?

—No.

—Dejaste ir a Gazell. —apuntó con su dedo. —Déjame ir a mí, seguro que no me necesitas. Tengo tanto frío que no puedo pensar bien.

—¿Tú piensas?— sonrió el de ojos negros.

—¡Cállate!

—Vamos, es broma.

—Entre más pronto acabemos esto mejor. — dijo Osamu dando media vuelta y encamisándose rio abajo para poder ir a la costa y buscar las famosas conchas carmín.

**Tercera misión: Recolectar las conchas carmín. **

—¿Para qué diablos quieren conchas? ** —**Midorikawa alcanzó a Osamu. Los otros dos, les seguían de cerca. Llegaron a un pequeño camino entre piedras y hielo que se dirigía al mar. Siendo alumbrado por algunas farolas. Encontraron algunos turistas en su camino, pero en realidad pasaban desapercibidos.

—No son conchas cualquiera. — hablo Burn entre dientes. Apenas teniendo fuerza para poder sacar un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y prendiéndolo con sus dedos. Inhaló. —Son conchas que dicen estar echas de sangre de sirena. — Exhaló. Una bonita nubecilla de humo se formó a su alrededor.

—¿Enserio? — le miró incrédulo. —¿Existen las sirenas? —Ambos pelirrojos asintieron por inercia.— ¿Han visto alguna con sus ojos?

—Conocí a una hace muchos años; en Japón. — dijo Grand con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Verdad!— sonrió el peliverde.

—Y mi familia se la comió —Amplió su sonrisa. Haciendo que el gesto de Ryuuji se contrajera.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Se dice que la carne de sirena te hace inmortal.— dijo quedito. —Aunque es algo relativamente falso. Sólo te da fuerza y vigor. Yo era muy pequeño cuando eso pasó. Y apenas pude probar un poco de su sangre.

—¿Y a que sabe?

—Salada. —Afirmó mirando al cielo. —Sabe a mar.

—¿Sabor a mar?— ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—Es un sabor muy particular, no lo he vuelto a probar nunca. Ni los humanos que viven cerca de las costas tienen ese sabor. Supongo que es un equivalente a comer pescado. —pensó con detenimiento. —Ahora tengo hambre.

—¡Comamos sirena! — exclamó Ryuuji alegremente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al revés, retrocediendo sobre el camino para poder ver a Burn y a Grand. Osamu le advirtió que tuviera cuidado por donde marcaba sus pasos. Pero este sólo le sonrió como niño pequeño.

Burn se había mantenido callado una parte del camino, fumando tranquilamente, tratando de conservar el calor de su cuerpo. Pensó con detenimiento las palabras de Grand sobre el sabor de una sirena y de inmediato no evito evocar a Gazell y su sabor salado. Cosas de la vida.

Anocheció por fin, y ellos ya habían llegado a la costa y para desgracia del pequeño del grupo, no había arena, sólo piedras y mucho hielo. Apretó sus labios y comenzaron su extraña misión, buscando con ayuda de unas linternas entre las pequeñas rocas. El mar estaba calmado y solo se podía oír el agua moviéndose delicadamente. A lo lejos, un ferri yacía iluminado con foquitos de colores, seguramente más turistas. Se había separado. Kidou no les dio ningún dato de la forma de las conchas, sólo aseguro "cuando las vean, sabrán que son"

El pelirrojo de ojos dorados ya llevaba cinco cigarrillos consumidos y ni rastro de las famosas conchas. Había perdido de vista a los demás y estaba lo más lejos posible de agua. Cansado y poco animado por la ausencia de Gazell –no tenía con quien pelear- se sentó en flor de loto en una de las rocas más grandes y pudo ver a la distancia como Midorikawa se caía por su imprudencia. Sonrió un poco y viró sus ojos al cielo, estrellado y brillante. De pronto se sintió tranquilo, tenía que aceptar que hace muchos años no se detenía en su agitada existencia. Rasco su cabeza con algo de pereza y se preguntó que estaría haciendo el de ojos grises en ese mismo momento. Saco su teléfono –regalo de Grand- y lo palpo varias veces. Escribió un mensaje corto "Tengo frío, ven y caliéntame" y lo envió a "Zorra de las nueve colas" se sonrió bobamente por el apodo que Nepper le había puesto.

Dieron las nueve de la noche, y el cielo se encendió en varios colores. Los fuegos artificiales llenaron el firmamento iluminando la noche, quemando las estrellas. Grand dejo de su búsqueda y dejo toda su atención en el espectáculo, camino a la costa hipnotizado por las bonitas luces que no notó la presencia de una pequeña castaña, igualmente encantada con los miles de colores. Pasó un rato y en que permaneció en esa posición.

—¡Es hermoso! — exclamó la jovencita a su lado. La vocecilla sacó al vampiro de sus pensamientos y la volteó a ver, era ciertamente bajita, de largo cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos color chocolate. No había visto llegar, simplemente apareció allí. —¡Es tan bello!— chilló de nuevo.

—Cierto. — dijo. Y de inmediato le miró, impactada, tembló en su lugar acelerando su respiración de golpe. —Buenas noches. —Saludó para no espantarle más, ciertamente no era su intención provocar esa reacción.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía en shock. Al inició le había tomado por sorpresa, pero luego se concentró en ese extraño que estaba a su lado, sus orbes verdes que destellaban por el fuego en el cielo, y su cabello revuelto y rojizo, brillante. No había visto hombre más apuesto en su larga vida adolescente, y no supo cómo reaccionar, más que con un violento sonrojo que combinaba con la escena.

—Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?— le sonrió de lado, tratando de ocultar sus colmillos. La escudriño con la mirada y notó lo preciosa que era. Quizá, si no encontraban nada por ese día, podría _cenar_ algo delicioso.

—Oh, no, no— respondió nerviosa, aferrándose al borde de su vestido blanco. —Me tomaste por sorpresa. —tembló ligeramente.

—Mil disculpas — hizo una pequeña reverencia que extraño a la castaña. —No era mi intención. — miró de reojo los fuegos artificiales. —Bonita noche.

—El cielo se está quemando. — dijo ella, igualmente observando. —Todo arde.

—¿Celebran algo?

—No lo sé. — llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensando.

—¿También eres una turista?

—No,— dijo rápidamente. —No vivo muy lejos de aquí. ¿De dónde vienes, extraño?

—De Japón.— respondió. —Aunque ahora vivo más cerca, en Inglaterra.

La castaña trató de relacionarlo rápidamente, pero quedo en blanco, no debía mentirse a sí misma, no conocía mucho del mundo exterior. Y lo poco que tenía de conocimientos era lo que veía alrededor cuando solía escaparse –como en ese momento- a dar algunas vueltas por el mundo de los humanos. Había visto desde su hogar como las luces iluminaban las aguas y se había escabullido de sus padres para ver ese bonito fuego destrozando el firmamento. Quemando todo a su paso. Porque ella, tenía que admitir que tenía una seria obsesión por el fuego. Aquel que no podía tocar.

—Me llamo Grand.— le extendió la mano.

—Yo…— dudó desviando la mirada. —Lo siento, debo irme. — dio media vuelta tratando de huir, pero la mano de pelirrojo la detuvo, está la contemplo y ese sonrojo la volvió a invadir.

—¿Te veré de nuevo? — le cuestionó, asechándola lentamente.

—No, no sé. — titubeó sintiendo la presión de esas orbes esmeraldas. —No te conozco.

—Ya te he dicho mi nombre. —le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. —No soy un extraño. Al menos dime tu nombre.

—Nanobana. — respondió quedito.

Al oír su nombre, este la soltó pero por el contrario no corrió, como era su idea inicial. De pronto ese extraño se había clavado en su mente, y quedo estática en su lugar, con la carita roja como tomate y acalorada. En su vida, había tenido un contacto tan directo con alguien del mundo exterior y por el contrario; quería quedarse un poco más, aunque su mente gritara ¡Peligro!; su cuerpo le decía que tomará ese riesgo, tenía razón, probablemente no lo volvería a ver. ¡Qué demonios! Al diablo la cordura.

—Mañana. — soltó de pronto. —Mañana en este mismo lugar.

Y allí quedo, como tonta esperando algo más. Sus ojos iba del extraño al piso, una y otra vez, nerviosa y abochornada, hacía un frio endemoniado, pero sus mejillas posiblemente combinaran con el collar de conchas rojizas que llevaba en el cuello. Aquel que había hecho hace algunos meses.

—Entonces te veo mañana. — le dijo complacido, se acercó a ella y sin decir _agua va_, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y sí, era el disparo que ella necesitaba para salir corriendo como desquiciada por el camino de rocas. Chilló como la adolescente que era y se perdió entre las tinieblas que habían invadido el lugar tras acabar el espectáculo. Paro cerca de unas enormes rocas y trato de calmar su respiración.

—Me beso, me beso, me beso…— Repitió innumerables veces aún impactada. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y sonrió como tonta. ¡Era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista! Estaba segura de ello. Dio un par de brinquillos y se adentró al mar.

Él, la había perdido de vista y no pudo ver en dónde se metió, sonrió ampliando sus labios, dejando ver sus colmillos. —Bonito collar…— susurró. Kidou bien les dijo que; sabrían que las habían encontrado cuando las vieran, pues él juró por todo su clan, que _ese_ collar, estaba hecho de las famosas conchas. De pronto, algo golpeó su cabeza, con una fuerza tan impresionante que le hizo caer hacia delante, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar. Su cuerpo calló entre las roca congeladas, y sólo atinó a sobar su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—¡Ya te vi! — exclamó con furia el de coleta alta. Grand se iba a poner de pie para reclamar pero otro golpe lo devolvió al piso, y otro, y otro. Y vio caer un sinfín de rocas sobre de él, enfadado, detuvo una y se la lanzo de vuelta, este la esquivo sin mucha dificultad y notó, que los enfadados en esa escena ya eran dos.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?— Le gritó a punto se arrogarle otra piedra.

—¿!Quien era _esa_!?

—¿Me estabas espiando?— cuestionó, haciendo que la expresión de furia que tenía Midorikawa cambiara a una de sorpresa.

—¡No! — exclamó. —Casualmente vi cuando la estabas besando.

—Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla. — se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Así que lo admites! — le señaló con su mano derecha.

—Bueno, si la bese o no, a ti no te importa. — dio media vuelta, caminando de regreso.

—¡No me dejes hablando solo, odio que me ignoren! — gritó corriendo tras de él. Le alcanzó y se montó en su espalada, jalándolo por el cuello. —¡Te tengo!

—Sabes. —Paró en seco. —Tienes un grave problema de celos.

—¡No soy celoso! —dijo quedito, en un puchero.

—La voy a volver a ver mañana.

—¡Maldita zorra, le cortaré la cabeza! — exclamó jalándolo frenéticamente. Sin control. Grand soltó una fuerte carcajada. Emprendiendo de nuevo el camino. Cargando al peliverde de caballito.

—Mátala después de que le quite el collar.

—¿Qué collar?— hablo más calmado.

—Esa chiquilla tenía un collar con una concha roja.

—¡Mientes!— afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

—No es mi tipo. — sonrió de medio lado, aunque su compañero no le vio.—¿Quieres apostar?— y de pronto una hermosa sonrisa de formó en los labios del peliverde.

—Amo apostar, más cuando voy a ganar. — se aferró más a su cuello. —¿Qué quieres perder querido Grand?

—Tú dime.

—Me darás tu BMW. — Sentenció gustoso.

—Sueñas. —volvió a reír. —Tú me dejaras morderte. — dijo formando un silenció entre los dos. Ryuuji emitió un pequeño quejido, en desacuerdo. —Si dices que vas a ganar, no tienes nada que verdes. ¿O sí?

—¿Para qué demonios quieres morderme?

—Soy un vampiro. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me gusta la sangre, y quiero morderte. — llegaron cerca del camino que los llevaba cuesta arriba, esperando que el otro par se les uniera.

—Podrías hacerlo en cualquier momento. Eres más rápido que yo. — bajo de su espalda.

—Me agrada que mi presa venga a mí por voluntad propia. No soy del tipo que toma lo que quiere, me gusta ganarme las cosas, ¿Sabes?

—No ganaras esta apuesta. Sólo estas alardeado. — se cruzó de brazos. Sumamente confiado.

—¿Te gusta el póker?— preguntó de la nada. Midorikawa enarcó una ceja, confundido. Creyendo que iba a huir del tema, negó con la cabeza, porque en realidad era un juego que a él no le llamaba la atención. —Bien, en el póker hay 10 sencillas reglas que debes seguir si quieres tener éxito, una de ellas es: **Estudia tu juego.** Mira todos los recursos que tienes, y los medios para obtenerlos. Desde el momento en que te lo propongo, sé que voy a ganar y tú vendrás a mí a entregarme tu sangre por propia voluntad. —le señaló dándole un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

Midorikawa le miró receloso, con un poco de rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. No dijo nada, solo le miró expectante. Presa de su pánico interno. Nadie me había mordido, nadie le había tocado y a NADIE le había dejado profanarle. Él era virgen, al menos desde que se volvió vampiro, porque la verdad que escondía, es que él nunca recibió el famoso _abrazo_, él era vampiro y ya.

—¿Y tu conejo?— cuestionó tratando de romper ese incomodo momento.

—¿Uh?, ah…— ladeó su cabeza curvando su sonrisa en una mueca. —Ese pequeño bastardo está con Osamu.

—¿Con Osamu?

—Ya ves. — Llevó sus manos atrás de su cuello. —Suele pasar.

—Te invitó a cenar. — dijo de pronto y Midorikawa sonrió animado. Olvidando la extraña apuesta. —Estamos a buena hora. —Miró su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Enserio? — cuestionó con un ligero destello en sus orbes oscuras.

—Les enviaré un mensaje a Osamu y Burn de que nos veremos en el hotel.—Sacó su celular y lo palpo rápidamente. —Gazell no vendrá sino hasta mañana.

—¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sé. — hazlo los hombros sin interés alguno.

—¿Entonces porque le dejaste ir? — enarcó una ceja. —Es injusto que nosotros perdamos nuestro tiempo en la ridícula misión y él se vaya a pasear por allí. —Hizo un par de ademanes con las manos.

—Me lo pidió como un favor _especial_, sonaba convincente y lo deje ir. — recibió respuesta de Osamu. — No creo que su ausencia nos afecte. —y al poco tiempo de Burn. —Bien, vámonos.—Señaló el camino que iba por el muelle. —La zona restaurantera esta por allá, seguro encontramos algo que te guste.

Midorikawa asintió varias veces complacido y tomó a Grand por el brazo para emprender camino.

**(§)**

Dejo atrás su viejo hogar y caminó durante horas para volver a la ciudad. Llegó a la carretera y siguió en dirección que los letreros le indicaban. La luna estaba sobre de él, apenas visible entre las nubes que hacía del cielo un precioso lienzo al óleo, con colores azules y violetas que a pesar de todo no lograron llamar su atención. Con la mirada baja, no escuchó la motocicleta que se acercaba a él. Frenó en su camino, y el pelirrojo que bien conocía se quitó el par de gogles que a últimos días se empeñaba a usar.

—Linda moto. — dijo en seco.

—¿Te agrada?—ladeó una sonrisa socarrona. —La compré esta mañana y apenas me la entregaron hace un par de horas.

—Bien por ti.— Siguió de largo su camino, provocando que el otro bajara de su nueva moto y le siguiera de cerca con ella. —¿A qué has venido?

—¿Yo?— preguntó ingenuo. —No te buscaba, sí a eso te refieres. Iba a un pueblo cerca de aquí a comer algo de Smalahove (1)—señalo a la distancia.—En la ciudad no lo preparan, así que me han dicho que busque a las afueras. ¡Vamos, acompáñame! — montó su nueva Suzuki de color negro brillante, esperando que el de cabello blancos hiciera lo mismo.

—Ve tú solo. — ladeo su cuerpo.

—¡No seas mal parido!— exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. —Anda vamos.

—No.

Y como palabra final siguió de largo, sin decir nada más. Burn enrojeció y echo humo por las orejas. Verdaderamente enfado. Hacia todo lo que él le pedía, pero el instante que él quería algo, era negado sin reparo alguno. Estúpida Zorra. Pero él tenía la culpa por consecuentarle todos sus pedidos. Encendió el motor y apretó el pedal, dejando salir una densa nube de humo negro, quemando la gasolina –apropósito-que alcanzó al peliblanco a los pocos metros que llevaba recorridos. Arrancó a toda la velocidad rayando el pavimento y quebrando el hielo. Y así, se marchó desapareciendo a la distancia.

**(§)**

Se había quedado solo, como el mal terció de una cita. Cerró la puerta de su habitación en el hotel, de colores blancos y cafés, y caminó a paso lento hasta la cama, se sentó en ella, rebotando un poco, debido a que era de agua. Suspiró con tedio, y tronó su cuello. Su búsqueda de ese día no había dado frutos algunos, así que optó por darse un baño. Dejó al pequeño conejo que llevaba cargando toda la noche, y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, pensando en que haría el resto de la noche. Por tres segundos se arrepintió de no aceptar la invitación del pelirrojo de ir al pueblo vecino a probar algo de la gastronomía del país. Arrojo el abrigo y el saco y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa cuando sintió una penetrante mirada que el recorrió la espalda. Se volteó y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Reize, -¿ese era su nombre, cierto?- se sintió ridículo y a la vez avergonzado. Lo tomó y le volteó para que viera el respaldo de la cama y no a él.

Dejo caer la camisa y otra vez sintió la mirada y volteó de nueva cuenta para ver que el pequeño peluche tenía la cabeza girada sobre su cuello. Viéndole. Enarcó una ceja, y atinó a ponerle encima la camisa que momentos antes estaba en el suelo. Seguro de que eso resolvería su problema, se quitó los pantalones. Pero una sensación similar al miedo –porque él no sentía miedo, no señor- lo invadió y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando estaba de nuevo viéndole, con la camisa lejos de ellos.

Tragó duro y lo tomó, abrió el armario y lo dejo allí, emitiendo un débil "con permiso"; se despojó de su última prenda, y entro al baño dispuesto a darse un baño, iba a cerrar pero el estruendo de algo caer lo alertó, abrió la puerta y vio en su habitación el desastre de las prendas que guardaba en el armario estaba esparcidas por toda la habitación, y en medio de ella, estaba el conejo, sin el abrigo de le cubría hace rato. ¿Era eso una indirecta? Parpadeó un par de veces y cerró la puerta de golpe recorriendo el baño con sus ojos negros anaranjados para ver si no había rastro del pequeño mirón, abrió el cesto de la ropa sucia, el espejo del lavabo y la ducha y no, no estaba. Suspiró de golpe, y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Y así, procedió a bañarse con toda la calma del mundo.

A decir verdad, Osamu Saginuma era alguien callado. No había hecho ninguna clase de esmero en tener una relación con sus compañeros. El único que parecía tener su atención era el peliverde y nada más. ¡Ah! Y el conejo _ese,_ que a últimas fechas se empeñó el seguirle a todos lados. En la cocina, la biblioteca, el Elíseo e incluso en el jardín –Hasta le había hecho un pequeño columpió a medida- Era extraño, porque él era consciente de que ese pequeño conejo era un _alguien. _Un ser consiente que lo seguía mañana-tarde-noche. Y Midorikawa no le daba mayor información más que un "Es mi mejor amigo": y su boba sonrisa.

Decidió por su bien, no relacionarse con nadie, por su propio bien y el de los otros cuatro que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared de azulejos, dejando que el agua bañara su cabellera oscura y su espalda. Y así quedo, por varios minutos en lo que meditaba serían sus siguientes movimientos, porque no era del todo meticuloso como Grand, ni impulsivo como Burn; entre más alejado estuviera del resto, mejor. Y la única prioridad que tenía, era poder hacer las misiones lo antes posible. Hacer que esas marcas de maldición desaparecieran de su pecho.

Tras tomar el baño, salió del mismo en una gruesa bata, frotando su cabello con una toalla, debía de arreglar el desastre que el conejo había provocado, pero su sorpresa fue, que encontró todo perfectamente acomodado, como lo había dejado. Y miró a Reize sentado en la cama, esperándolo. Sería una larga noche, porque debía esperar a que Midorikawa regresara para poder hacerle entregada del peludo amigo. Trató de sonreír, pero eso no se le daba, sí, entre más pronto acabara eso, más pronto se alejaría del pequeño demonio.

**(§)**

Los cuatro vampiros y Mr. Bunny death, había bajado de nuevo a la costa para tener el famoso encuentro con la chica que tenía en su posesión una concha carmín. Gazell había vuelto a desaparecer todo el día y el conejo no se había querido despegar de Osamu. "Creo que le gustas", fueron las palabras del peliverde respecto al asunto. Y un "Nuestro amor no es posible, porque él está hecho de felpa y yo de carne" y el pelinegro se tomaba la situación lo mejor posible. Grand se adelantó al lugar de la cita, y los otros tres esperaban cerca del lugar, detrás de un par de piedras fingiendo ser turistas. La idea, era muy tonta: Encontrarse con la castaña, Grand le haría la plática, Burn se haría pasar por un ladrón, le quitaría el collar, y el ojiverde correría tras de él como un héroe, pero en realidad los dos se fugarían con el botín. ¡Simple!

—Simplemente estúpido…— susurró Burn viendo como Grand arreglaba su cabello y miraba la hora en su reloj.

—Yo en realidad espero que no sean las conchas. — dijo Midorikawa igualmente expectante por la escena. —Quiero ese BMW.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Uh? De nada, nada. — sonrió afectadamente jugueteando con su cabello.

—Esa es la chiquilla.— El pelinegro escudriño a la niña y agudizó la mirada hacia su cuello, y efectivamente, tenía un bonito collar, pero ahora no era una, sino eran varias conchas. —Es nuestra noche de suerte.

Los 3 miraron la escena, y como de un momento a otro, Grand ya había entrelazado su mano con la de la castaña. Sí, le estaba coqueteando y si sus oídos no les fallaban, le decía que era hermosa y que le sorprendía que no tuviera novio. Midorikawa gruño bajito, para que los otros dos no se dieran cuenta, pero el aura oscura que despedía hacia evidente su enfado. Burn dijo que era un idiota en pocas palabras, dudando de la capacidad mental de las féminas y Osamu lo contradijo de inmediato. Hubieran comenzado una interesante platica, pero notaron que no había nadie alrededor de ellos. ¡El momento perfecto!; Burn sacó una de sus 9mm y miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

—Hagamos esto más interesante. — mostró sus colmillos riendo suavemente.

—¿Qué pretendes?— el peliverde enarco una ceja. —¡Eso no era parte del plan!

—Veamos ¿Qué tan inmortal es Grand?

—¡Maldito, no te atrevas! — exclamó mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Acaso no te enfada que le esté coqueteando a una chica? — y fue allí cuando vio el pequeño brillo de ira en los ojos oscuros del menor. Bajo la mirada temiendo que él encontrara la verdad y eso le basto para darse cuenta de que probablemente pasarían un buen rato; y esa idea se fue a la mierda cuando sintió la fuerza demoledora de la mano de Osamu sobre su brazo.

—No hagas estupideces. — le dijo como advertencia más que consejo.

—¡Vamos, hombre! — sonrió ampliamente. —Dime que tú no estás cansado de recibir órdenes del idiota. Este es el momento de que desquitemos toda nuestra ira. Ahora y por todas. ¿Qué es un pequeño disparo en medio de los ojos? ¡No le pasara nada!

—Me importa poco los problemas que tengas con él.— Osamu no parecía convencido. —Lo único que me importa es acabar esto. —le apretó más duró provocando una serie de crujidos en su brazo por encima de su grueso abrigo.

—¡No sean estúpidos! — gruñó prendiendo fuego a su extremidad; Midorikawa retrocedió asustado con su pequeño conejo en manos. Pero pese a todo, el pelinegro no flaqueó por un segundo. El fuego de Burn parecía no quemar la ropa, pero si la carne, y eso lo sintió el mayor de ese terció.

—Te romperé el brazo. — sentención con las facciones endurecidas.

—Inten- ¡Agh!— pero allí quedo. Sin dudarlo ni temer, apretó con fuerza su brazo, trozándolo haciendo que este se doblara y dejara caer la pistola. Gruñó apretando los colmillos y dejándose ir contra la piedra que tenía detrás de él. Y el golpe fue duró y doloroso. —¡Hijo de puta!

—Te dije lo que pasaría. — le miró con superioridad. —Midorikawa. — le llamó y este dio un respingo en su lugar. —Eres más rápido, tendrás que ser tu quien robe el collar. —y este asintió con la cabeza.

Burn tomó su brazo tratando de concentrarse para que su recuperación fuera más rápida, dolía, pero no era nada comparado con la increíble furia que sentía en esos momentos. Echo humo por su oreja repetidas veces, sin dejar de maldecir a los presentes. Midorikawa por su cuenta aun temblaba un poco, por la impresión del momento, no era la gran cosa, pero no dejaba de sentirse intimidado por él y sus reacciones. Miró la escena, y al parecer no los había escuchado. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio un pequeño brillito en las sombras del agua. Se le hizo peculiar, y lo vio volver brillar. Era extraño. Las aguas estaban inquietas y el viento comenzaba a tornarse violento.

Y sintió esa punzada en su cabeza, rápida y de la nada. Se vio a si mismo corriendo en dirección de Grand y la chica. Osamu le siguió temiendo por su reacción, algo iba a estar a punto de pasar.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó a todo pulmón, lo que le dio a Grand el suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar y halar la chica hacia él y poder protegerla de lo que parecía ser un enorme tiburón que salía del mar en una turbulenta embestida. Tan pronto como toco tierra, dejo atrás su figura animal para convertirse en un hombre de tez morena, bajito con ojos violetas y un particular cabello azulado, que en picos, simulaban ser las aletas de un tiburón.

Algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su boca, y de inmediato ensancho una sonrisa afiliada que era más aterradora que la de Burn, ya que le doblaba el número de dientes.

—¡Princesa, aquí estaba! — exclamó con dejos de felicidad. —¡Llevamos toda la tarde buscándola!

El pelinegro había formado una guadaña de cristal, a juzgar por la velocidad del sujeto, un arma ligera era la mejor opción para pelear contra un oponente rápido. Y Midorikawa quedo expectante detrás de Osamu.

Nanobana levantó la cabeza con miedo, encontrando el rostro sereno de Grand. Enrojeció un poco y este le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ambos se pusieron de pie, para poder encarar al chico tiburón.

—¿Lo conoces?— le preguntó por lo bajo y la castaña asintió un poco. —¿Qué traes con él?

—No quiero volver. — dijo ella asustada. —Me van a matar si vuelvo, me castigaran de por vida. — se aferró a su brazo con ojos llorosos tan cual gato bajo la lluvia. —Sálvame.

—¡Vamos princesa, sus padres están preocupados por usted!— hizo algunos esfuerzos por sonar comprensibles. —Si volvemos ahora, haremos como que nada paso y el Rey Tsunami no sabrá nada.

—¡No quiero! — exclamó entre lágrimas. —¡No voy a volver!

—¿Princesa?— Grand la miró de reojo, y de pronto, todos los cables parecían de un mismo color. El mar, el tipo extraño, el collar, la misión y el nombre "Tsunami"; entonces a la que tenía ante él era la hija de un Dios. Se sonrió como nunca antes, está, era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener grandes beneficios de la sangre de un Dios. Su plan había cambiado.

—¡No sea tonta!— gritó el tiburón arremetiendo contra ellos, pero Osamu le detuvo con su guadaña, el peliazul la mordió, y la trozó de un potente mordisco, joder que su mandíbula era increíble. Trató de darle algunas estocadas con lo que quedaba pero el sujeto era más rápido.

—¡Oigan ustedes! — escucharon a un voz de tras de ellos. —¿Esta basura es suya? — les preguntó un joven de cabello azul claro, revueltos en remolinos. Les sonrió, al tiempo que apretaba más el brazo roto del pelirrojo, le tomó con su mano libre por el cuello, con la intención de rompérselo. Si la cabeza de un vampiro es cortada, el juego acaba. —Me costó trabajo olerles, y saber que se trataban de ojos rojos, pero veo que no son más que un grupo de fracasados.

—¿Ojos rojos?— Nanobana retrocedió un par de pasos. Aterrada y confundida, porque por su imprudencia estuvo a punto de ocurrir una tragedia, ese hombre de cual se había enamorado –enculado- no era más que un Vampiro, un ser, que, según sus padres, no era más que la escoria de la tierra. Te chupaban la sangre hasta matarte y condenaban tu alma al infierno. Gritó cuando él la tomo por el brazo y la cintura. Acercándolo más. Con la clara intención de morderle.

—¡Maldito no te atrevas a morder a la princesa! — dio un par de saltos, y halo a Midorikawa hacía sí, librándolo del resguardo de pelinegro. Lo tomó por las caderas, abrazándolo. —La muerdes, lo muerdo. — advirtió entre colmillos. —Y no precisamente para beber su sangre…

—Idiota, no creo que puedas contra él. — sonrió sumamente confiado Grand. Tomando en cuenta la habilidad de _capear la tormenta_ de su compañero. Se vieron por fracción de segundos, comprendiendo el plan. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo cuando sintió los colmillos de su oponente para poder hacer el brinco. Pero no ocurrió nada, no pudo hacerlo. Elevó la mirada para poder ver a Grand, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la mandíbula del otro penetrar su carne. Sus orbes de dilataron y el pelirrojo pudo ver en ellos el más puro terror. No gritó, no salió del shock, porque por primera vez, aquella habilidad de la cual alardeaba había sido inútil, y él y Mr. Bunny death estaba siendo retenidos por algo que les jalaba las piernas. Trató de permanecer lucido, pero los gritos de Osamu y Grand estaban tan lejanos como una ilusión. Quiso hablar y decirles que estaba bien, pero solo sentía la sangre en su garganta y de pronto, la nada.

**(§)**

Dejaría de respirar, si no lo hiciera por inercia. Le dieron la noticia hace tres minutos y ahora corría hasta la parte más baja del castillo. No saludo a nadie, incluso ignoró a Demonio cuando giró en la esquina de las escaleras –que eran estrechas- llegó hasta la puerta de acero y sin tocar previamente, la abrió de golpe para encontrarse con la silueta del chico que cabellos salmón erguida sobre el respaldo de la cama.

Suspiró de golpe y sus mejillas ardieron en un bonito color rosado, pese a todos los pronósticos, allí estaba el malhumorado lobo comiendo como un niño. Una bella pelirrosa de coleta alta en caireles de facciones finas que le alimentaba de poco a poco, vestía un uniforme similar al de Kidou, pero su corte en el pecho y la falda ceñida al cuerpo le daba ese toque femenino que la distinguía del resto de los generales. Desvió su mirada al de rastas y de nuevo a Atsuya. Esta mastico de mala gana, produciendo ruidillos molestos.

—Vaya que eres rápido, Kidou— pronunció sin mirarle, pero provocando que el ojidorado en la cama le mirara con su único ojo.

Takanashi Shinobu; la única mujer en toda la historia de la armada de Adagio que había logrado ser general, una mujer con los suficientes testículos como para hacer temblar a mismo Fudou y Genda juntos. Solía ser de carácter calmado, pero enojada era de temer. Sus actividades eran como las de cualquier hombre dentro del castillo, no pedía un trato especial ni mucho menos, era fuerte y rápida, astuta pero un poco predecible. Como Mujer, tenía arrastrando a la mitad del reino, y a ella poco le importaba porque si verdadera pasión era la batalla.

—¿Cómo estás?— ignoró a la joven y encamino sus pasos hasta quedar al borde de la cama.

Atsuya terminó el bocado, de mala gana. Y le retó con la mirada, produciendo un pequeño gruñido. Él, uno de los principales guardianes de castillo había quedado desahuciado tras la batalla dentro del calabozo contra 5 vampiros. Perdió un ojo, la audición del lado izquierdo, así como ambos brazos, sus costillas estaba curadas, de igual forma que algunas heridas internas. Quizá Kidou no vio su reacción al despertar, para entonces ya estaba más calmado, a pesar de que sabía que la orden era matarle por ya no ser de utilidad.

—¿Cómo crees tú?— espetó de golpe.

—Lo siento. — dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

—¡Protege el maldito castillo, decían! — Exclamó. —¡Será divertido, decían!

—De verdad no creí que esto pasaría.

—¡NO MIENTAS! —Rugió, ensanchando la boca para mostrar sus largos colmillos, desfiguro su gesto en furia, dilatando su pupila dorada. —¡Me enteré que la primera misión de esos bastardos era aniquilarme! — trató de moverse, pero la pelirrosa le sostuvo del pecho para evitar que cayera por la falta de apoyo en la parte superior. —¡Desde un inicio me ibas a traicionar!

—No, escucha…— los labios le temblaron, se quitó las gafas, en un movimiento desesperado por hacerle ver su arrepentimiento. —Las cosas no son como las crees… Sólo escúchame.

—¡Ya te he oído desde hace siglos!— exclamó sin dejar de gruñir, sintiendo que en cualquier momento las lágrimas que llevaba guardando desde la mañana se derramarían para poder mezclarse con la saliva que se desprendía de sus colmillos. Humedeciendo su rostro. —¡Maldito! — bajo la cabeza reprimiendo todo lo posible esa ira. —Te detesto… — susurró mordiendo su labio haciéndole sangrar. —Te odio tanto…

—No por favor. ¡Escucha!— se aceró a él, arrodillándose juntó a la cama, trató de tomar su hombro ensangrentado y lleno de vendas, pero elevó la mirada para encontrarse con sus rubís. Y allí supo que todo intento había y sería siendo en balde.

—¡TE ODIO TANTO QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! — Gritó con todos sus pulmones, dejando fluir todas las emociones que tenía estancadas en la garganta; al grado que, sus últimas palabras sonaron quebradas. —Largo…— siendo Kidou el responsable de romper su cuerpo y mente. —Largo… ¡He dicho largo! —. Se contrajo sobre sí, inquieto.

—Kidou, por favor…— dijo Takanashi afectada por la reacción del joven lobo. —Retírate.

—Pero…—

—Es una orden. — dijo secamente endureciendo las facciones.

No le quedo más y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, viendo como la fuerte figura del quien alguna vez fue el temor de todo el reino de desvanecía ante él. Pidió perdón mentalmente una y mil veces, salió de la habitación y atino a correr alejándose lo más rápido posible. Su capa ondeo dejando ver sólo un destello rojo entre todas las personas del castillo. Llegó hasta la biblioteca, que sabía, estaba desocupada a esas horas. Se adentró dentro de los estantes, parando en alguna sección de libros antiquísimos con olor a moho. Se dejó caer, y comenzó a sollozar, quedito y casi inaudible. Derramando alguna que otra lagrima. Estaba haciendo bien las cosas ¿Cierto? Su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca; tenía a los hombres indicado para las tareas, era considerado el mejor dentro de toda la armada, admirado con repudiado. Agachó la cabeza, y haló de sus cabellos con desesperación. ¿Qué estaba mal en toda esa ecuación que tantos años le había costado configurar? Tanto era su ensimismamiento que no notó como unos pequeños pasos se acercaban a él, con naturalidad y ritmo.

—Ya… _pap, pap, pap_— sintió unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, y de inmediato supo de quien era esa vocecilla aguda y chillona. No quiso alzar la vista, puesto que no deseaba ser humillado. Tantos años de mostrarse siempre tan valiente y ahora ser reducido a uno chillón de lo peor.

—Lo siento su majestad. — dijo quedito, colocándose las gafas. Aquellas que el jovencillo decían que eran graciosas. Para así, ocultar sus ojos llorosos. —Tuve solo un pequeño momento de flaqueza.

—No te preocupes, Kidou-sempai. — le sonrió el de cabellos morados. —Yo lo quiero. Si Fudou-sempai le hizo algo le iré a patear las bolas.

—No, su majestad. — trató de sonreír ante tal comentario. Supo que a pesar de los varios cientos de años que tenía el príncipe de Adagio seguía siendo muy ingenuo. —Fudou no me hizo nada.

Kageyama Hikaru, era en su defecto, el príncipe y heredero al trono de Adagio, único hijo de Kageyama Reiji. De rebeldes cabellos morados y bonitos –destellantes- ojos chocolate- Desde que nació había sido educado por todos los generales, desde las ciencias oscuras por Kidou hasta batalla por Genda y Takanashi, el música por Sakuma y literatura por Demonio, era el predilecto de todo el reino, el protegido y el gran dolor de cabeza, porque era eso, un niño consentido y consecuentado en todos sus berrinches. Parecía apenas un chiquillo de quince años, pero él, pasaba de los 3 últimos siglos. Pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer la compleja mente del sonrisa angelical, la pesada carga que tenía sobre sus hombros y el hecho de que, para su padre, estaba lejos de ser el hijo prodigio que siempre espero.

—No llores. — se arrodillo junto a él. —Yo te quiero. —Y una sonrisa del pequeño bastaba para tranquilizarle.

—Lo sé. — Le devolvió el gesto —¿Pero que hace aquí?

—No tengo clases. — dijo divertido. —Hoy me tocaba clase de música con Sakuma-sempai, pero sigue en recuperación. — llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensando. —Así que decidí venir a leer un poco. Pero tampoco encontré nada que me llamara la atención.

—Cierto… ya has leído toda la biblioteca. — dijo para sí. —Venga, acompáñame. — se puso de pie, y de inmediato el menor hizo lo mismo.

—¿uh? — Dudó siguiendo sus pasos fuera de la biblioteca, —¿A dónde vamos?

—Traje algunas cosas del mundo de los humanos. — dijo quedito, para que nadie más le escuchar más que el chico al que le brillaban los ojos en ese momento. —Entre eso, algunos libros que quizá le agraden.

—¡El mundo terrenal! — exclamó y tan pronto lo dijo, llevo sus manos hasta su boca, callándose de golpe. —el mundo terrenal… — dijo quedito. Riendo. —Espero poder ir un día allá.

—Si todo sale bien. — sonrió levemente. —Posiblemente lo pueda llevar a alguna de las misiones.

—¿!Enserio!? — amplió su sonrisa con un sonrojo en él. —¡Genial! —le tomó de la mano y se encaminaron juntos hasta la habitación del de rastas, que estaba, del otro lado del castillo.

Hikaru, tenía que admitir, que poseía una buena vida, llena de personas que le querían, por ser él, el niño berrinchudo y no por ser su futuro rey y gobernante. De la mano iba, de la persona que adoraba y amaba en secreto, su primer amor, y su primer corazón roto.

**(§)**

Habían perdido a Midorikawa, estaba inconsciente, en los brazos del moreno tiburón, Burn había sido neutralizado por el otro sujeto de cabellos de remolinos y ahora sólo quedaban Osamu y Grand de pie. El pequeño Reize, se había percatado de los vectores de oscuridad que se había desprendido de entre las piedras. De igual forma, logro materializar cuatro líneas de delgados tentáculos de oscuridad de su cuerpo y chocaron con los vectores enemigos, creyó que con eso bastaría, pero su técnica había sido rota cuando las sombras enemigas rompían y arrancaban sus sombras y ahora le estrangulaban, esas sombras estaban tratando de romperle el cuello a un pequeño conejo de felpa.

El pelinegro fijo su vista en las rocas y el hielo y a pesar la débil luz que les alumbraba de la luna y las farolas, distinguió perfectamente las sombras alargadas que se expandían hacia ellos y atacaban a Mr Bunny death. Eso había retenido el poder del peliverde, pero no el de él. Quizá tenía las piernas petrificadas pero no los brazos. Deshizo el hechizo que materializada la guadaña de cristal y recitó otro que la convirtió en una alabarda de 3 metros de longitud, lo suficientemente larga como para alcanzar a cortar las sombras que retenían a Grand, a la joven y por sobre todo que ahogaban al conejo.

—¡Mi señor Yukki, no se acerque! — exclamó el que retenía a Midorikawa. —Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

El aludido salió de entre las sombras, mostrando un semblante tranquilo y desconcertante. Vestido con apenas una camisa blanca y chaleco café que le cubría hasta la mitad de la pierna. De facciones extremadamente finas y suaves, con cabellos castaños revueltos y pequeños adornos de forma de conchas, se acercó a ellos caminando a paso delicado, pisando el hielo con sus pies desnudos.

—Señorita. Estás en problemas. — le sonrió haciendo una mueca que escondía una verdadera ira.

—Padre… — susurró ella, ahora más aterrada por la reacción del joven emperador. —Espera lo puedo explicar.

—Vamos a casa, anda. — le hizo un ademán con la mano para que le siguiera. Ignorando la presencia de los vampiros. Pero ella se encogió en su lugar, resguardándose en los brazos de Grand, debía de elegir un bando, problemas de por vida, o la muerte segura, pero a su vez, la escapatoria a su prisión.

—No.— dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Yukki, por su parte, seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos azules entrecerrados, de alguna u otra forma, él sabía que la adolescente se rebelaría tarde o temprano y él tenía la culpa por haberla ayudado en su recolección de conchas mostrándole las puertas al mundo de los humanos. Trató de mantener la calma que siempre le caracterizada, pero su sangre le hervía, si no volvía con ella, seguramente Tsunami lo mataría a él.

—Corazón.— arrastró cada palabra con el hedor de la ira impregnado en ellas. —No me hagas enfadar, Nanobana. — se atragantó al pronunciar el nombre, molestó y visiblemente perturbado.

—No…— volvió a decir asustada.

—Sólo me importa que estés bien. — le extendió la mano. Ensombreciendo el gesto.

—No… no… ¡NO! —Exclamó ella, perdiendo la cordura provocando que la tierra temblara sobre sus pies y las aguas se movieran inquietas.

Y lo que temía el castaño estaba pasando, eso sólo provocaría la ira de Tsunami, la joven estaba usando el poder dentro de ella, ese poder que le hacía especial, porque la realidad era, que a pesar de ser la hija de los mares, ella estaba más íntimamente ligada a la tierra. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales, sus padres la había alejado de la costa lo todo lo posible.

—¡A ti solo te importa quedar bien con mi padre!— le gritó emanando un singular brillo naranja de su cuerpo. —¡Eres un egoísta! — derramo algunas lágrimas y jaló a Grand en dirección cuesta arriba, donde el camino se unía para subir a los hoteles. Por inercia, el pelirrojo halo a Osamu para que les siguiera.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de Midorikawa y Burn?

—¡Ellos estarán bien, los necesitan!— exclamó siendo halado aún por la castaña. —Les importa más su princesa de todos modos.

Los 3 tritones contemplaron como la joven y los dos vampiros se alejaban a gran velocidad, iban a perseguirla, pero Yukki negó con un movimiento de mano.

—Déjenlos ir. — soltó con enfado, ya más marcado en sus facciones. —Ella esta confundida, necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?— le cuestiono arrastrando al pelirrojo por el piso, aún consiente. Pero sofocado por el agarre a su cuello.

—Los necesitamos, los vampiros son especiales. — llevó sus manos hasta la cadera. —Se reúnen en familias y se protegen unos a otros, ellos volverán. Cuando Nanobana se dé cuenta de su error querrá regresar.

—¿Entonces?

—Llévenlos a la ciudad y a la prisión del castillo. —ambos asintieron. —A estas alturas, creo que Tsunami ya se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia. No nos queda otra que decir la verdad.

—Su majestad estará furioso. — dijo el chico tiburón.

—Lo sé pero— miró las aguas, y como se revolvían inquietas. —Por sobre todas las cosas, el odia las mentiras. Aceptare con gusto mi castigo, pero después de salvarla a ella. Andando.

Indició el castaño, caminando hasta el muelle y hundiéndose en el mar por una pequeña pendiente que había, los dos le siguieron por el mismo camino. Arrastrando los dos cuerpos de los vampiros, dejando al pequeño conejo tirado en la playa, al parecer igualmente inconsciente.

Para ese momento, los tres habían llegado cerca de la ciudad. Nanobana estaba más calmada, recargada en uno de los árboles. Los otros dos, se miraron entre sí, visiblemente consternados. Habían dejado a tras a Burn y Midorikawa y el momento había sido tan rápido que ni ellos habían notado la imprudencia de sus acciones. Osamu parecía muy molesto, y daba varias vueltas esperando a que Grand dijera algo.

—Perdonen. — dijo Nanobana notando la tensión. —No era mi intención involucrarlos en esto.

—¡Tú! — señaló Grand. Se acercó a ella y le arrancó el collar en su cuello. Ella dio un pequeño gritó y retrocedió aún más. —Tanta estupidez por este collar. ¡Si hubieran seguido el plan! — miró a Osamu de reojo. Este sólo se mantuvo callado, visiblemente molesto. —¡Vamos a volver!—Tomó a la chica del brazo con toda la disposición.

—¡No por favor! — Exclamó ella dejándose caer y haciéndose ovillo.—¡No quiero volver!

—Sabes…— el pelirrojo le acerco a ella, se agachó para quedar a su altura, y retiró algunos de sus cabellos de su rostro, provocándole nuevamente ese sonrojo que había tenido por toda la noche. —Me importa poco lo que creas o pienses. — le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. —Así que, vamos a volver, nos vas a ayudar a salvar a nuestros compañeros. —La tomó por los mechones y la jaló con fuerza, haciendo que comenzará a llorar. —Osamu.— Le llamó lanzándole el collar, este lo atrapo en el aire. —Vuelve al hotel, envíale un mensaje, dile que se dé prisa y espera a que Gazell vuelva,.

—¿Tú qué harás?

—Veré si hay devoluciones. — dijo encaminándose con la chica a cuestas.

Osamu no hablo más, tenía opiniones divididas, ya que, en parte si hubiera seguido el plan desde un inicio de habrían ahorrado todo ese circo, sin embargo la imprudencia de la ficha roja había provocado todo. Decidió pues, hacer caso a las indicaciones y volvió al hotel escribiendo rápidamente el mensaje. Tecleo su _Black Berry_, y se sentó del Lobby del lugar donde se hospedaba, para esperar al otro. Pasaron treinta minutos y él ya estaba tomando una copa de Whiskey en el bar cuando sintió la brisa helada tras de él, característica del de cabello plateado.

—Vine tan rápido como pude. — Anunció acomodando su cabello con los dedos. El pelinegro dio su trago final y dejo el pequeño vaso de cristal en la barra. —¿Qué paso?

—Acompáñame. — le ordenó y ambos salieron del lugar, daban cerca de las diez de las noche, y la luna estaba al máximo con un cielo parcialmente nublado, como el día anterior. —Creo que se han llevado a Midorikawa y a Burn. —dijo quedito, esperando la reacción monocromática del peliblanco, nada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Osamu le contó brevemente todo lo ocurrido, y sus facciones no habían cambiado en un solo momento, iba mirando al piso, ligeramente con la cabeza agachada. Pensando. Cosas de la vida, un día, estas peleando con él y al otro, desaparece. No se lamentó el hecho de haberse pelado con él, lamento no estar allí para poder hacer algo. Si las cosas que Osamu le comentó eran ciertas, estaban frente a enemigos de las profundidades, tritones y sirenas. Frunció el ceño al ver que se acercaban a la costa. Sabía el al momento de volver a pisar Noruega, el pasado le iba a golpear la cara con la mano mojada. Había dejado muchos asuntos pendientes en su tierra natal y parecía que era hora de comenzar a saldar cuentas.

—Ni hablar. — dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro. —Habrá que salvar al idiota ese.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, era evidente su preocupación, y tenía que admitir que él también lo estaba por Midorikawa. Los conocía y ambos eran huesos duros de roer.

**(§)**

Lo movió, una y mil veces, y no despertaba, estaban completamente mojados, y hasta cierto punto, él estaba asustado. Apenas recobró su conciencia y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Sintió la punzada en su cuello, y lo palpo delicadamente. Su herida había sanado, pero perdió mucha sangre. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sostenido por sus manos, se encontraba mareado y débil. Miró a su alrededor y el olor a sal y pescado le mareo, las algas y las conchas. El constante goteo que poco a poco lo estaba desquiciando. Debía la forma de salir.

Afuera; en los largos corredores del Castillo, Tachimukai Yukki caminaba a paso lento, directo a la sala de la corte. Nervioso y tembloroso, con apenas y su respiración estable. Se detuvo antes de empujar la puerta, suspiró de golpe, agobiado por toda su situación, explicarle las cosas no sería del todo fácil, pero debía de encontrar la solución en menos de 10 segundos. Toco quedito, y las puertas se abrieron solas. Entró y a lo lejos, siguiendo el rastro de una alfombra azul con hermosos destellos plateados, iluminados apenas por las débiles luces en las paredes en tonos azulados. Y Allí Estaba Tsunami Jousuke, sentado en su trono de figurillas de coral y conchas, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, su piel morena con tatuajes azulados en los brazos y parte de su rostro, formando patrones tribales de varias formas de las que destacó una flor trazada en su mejilla izquierda. Amplió su gesto al ver entrar al pequeño castaño, y jugueteó con su cabello rosado, que era rebelde y denso, tomando en sus dedos algunos adornos que colgaban de entre las raíces de su cabello. Agudizó sus voraces ojos rojizos, tan profundos como la marea roja que acababa todo a su alrededor. Marea en la que Yukki caía y se ahogaba como un pequeño pececillo.

Porque él era el guardián de la corte, esposo y amante del rey de los mares. Y la más bella creación del Lullaby que Tsunami alguna vez cantó.

_Su_ creación.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas**— Hasta aquí~ Y salió Tachimukai. Me encanta. La decisión de hacer a Nanobana hija de Tsunami y Tachimu, fue porque parecido y el cabello. (Cuando lo pensé no habían llegado a la parte dónde resultaba ser la madre de Fei) Y pues, me gusta, me agrado, y ocupaba que tuvieran hijos igual de bellos (o parecidos) También vimos un poco del pasado de Gazell. Resulta ser de Noruega, al menos criado allí. Y en lugar en dónde está en la primera escena son las iglesias de esos lugares. Se encuentran en un país frio y con mucho hielo. Igualmente (1), es un platillo que consiste en la cabeza de un cordero o becerro cosida completamente. Conserva todos los órganos y la piel. Es muy agresivo a la vista, pero dice que es muy sabroso.

**Aclarando algunas cosas: **Los quiero… ok, no hay nada que aclarar, el próximo capítulo es dedicado a Burn y a Ryuuji. **rueda**

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

"_¿Por qué no me amas? lo suficiente para estar conmigo, ahora dime verdaderamente ¿Estaba allí en tu corazón también? todo lo que deje es el sueño mío y tuyo". _


	10. Chapter VIII: Ocean's way

**Música del capítulo**— "_Spirits Masquerade_" y _"Ocean's way_" –Leave's eyes.

**Notas— ** ¿Notaron que cambió la página? Al inicio no me gustaba pero la tipografía me convenció al final. Y bueno, en semana y media me termine el octavo capítulo. Está algo corto, pero me iba a pasar como_ Trip to the darkness_ iba a ser tan largo que tendría que cortarlo y como que no. Así que deje que todo fluyera. Lo iba a subir el fin de semana, pero había cosas que no me gustaban. Sobre todo lo narrativo y no había podido responder los reviews. Usualmente a Lilly no le respondo porque no me dejo su mail; pero si lees esto, gracias por leer. ¡Saludos! Gracias a todas las almas en desgracia que me dejaron comentario en el pasado. Se agradece infinitamente. A pesar de ser vacaciones, tengo algo de trabajo en la Universidad, pero me daré el tiempo de traerles el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Sin más.

¡Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro culto

VIII.- **"Ocean's way"**

* * *

_Dejo caer su cuerpo de golpe en la arena, apenas sosteniendo el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Reprimió un gemido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de su cavidad. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, pero fue inútil al sentir sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas morenas. Trató de calmarse, sollozando quedito. El bebé que cargaba comenzó a llorar, chillando con desesperación. Él la miró y acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Tratando de tranquilizarla. _

—_No te preocupes, pequeña. —susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba. —Yo te cuidaré, te protegeré de todo el mundo. _

_Apenas era un niño, un Dios que no sabía nada de la vida real, que toda su existencia la había pasado rodeado de lujos y mimos. Estaba agotado mentalmente, cansado espiritualmente y con la moral hasta el piso. Se sentó y contemplo la costa, el sol que caía frente a sus ojos, el mar sereno produciendo una melodía de destrucción al chocar contra las rocas una y otra vez. Había caído del cielo –literalmente- huido para proteger su vida de línea y al resultado de su hermano mayor. Esa pequeña que llevaba en sus brazos era su único motivo de existir. Producto de una violación a su mente y su voz. _

_Estiró sus piernas, apenas liberando todo el stress que traía. Sintiendo aquella tierra en sus dedos. La arena del mar. Nunca antes había palpado esa textura en su piel, era cálida y graciosa al tacto. El mar azul, consumido por el color del sol, pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de ser bellísimo a sus ojos. Y finalmente el cielo arriba de él, templado y callado, mudo ante sus problemas, silencioso y complaciente. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse aliviado. En paz. La paz que hace muchísimo tiempo no había podido experimentar. _

_Era el sitio perfecto para él. Fue condenado a vivir allí, pero de pronto eso no le molestaba, al contrario estaba profundamente agradecido. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose como una pequeña palmera contra el viento salado. Y sonrió a la pequeña y al mar, su mar. _

—_Este lugar es la onda. — _

_**"Call the bells, spirts, rise up and dance, masquerade, listen the call, spirits, rise up and sing, masquerade..."**_

**(§)**

—Burn… Burn…Despierta… anda. No me obligues a hacer eso de darte respiración de boca a boca.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como el pequeño le golpeaba en el pecho, tosió y volvió a recibir otro golpe para ayudarle a sacar el agua que tenía en los pulmones y el estómago. Y otro golpe, y otro golpe, y otro golpe, hasta que se harto.

—¡Ya déjame! — Grito encogiéndose en su lugar, adolorido por los golpes que al parecer llevaba rato dándole.

—¡Burn, estas vivo! — Le abrazó con efusividad. —Qué bueno, pensé que me quedaría solo.

—¡Qué demonios, déjame! — Gritó nuevamente dándole un empujón para alejarlo de él. Y le miró raro, estaba desalineado, húmedo de la ropa, y con el cabello rizado por la humedad, un poco sucio y podía percibir el olor a sal. Arrugó al nariz y de poco a poco distinguió el pequeño sonido de una gotera. En algún lugar. Viró sus ojos alrededor y vio las paredes llenas de conchas y plancton. De muchos colores y formas, desde las semillas coralillas hasta ostras de muchos tamaños, y tras de él los barrotes que le aprisionaban.

—¡No otra vez! — Exclamó con furia, arrastrándose hasta ellos, notando la punzada en su brazo derecho. Era cierto, le habían roto el brazo. Lo miró y ahora este se encontraba vendando por una gruesa tela negra. Lo observó con curiosidad. —¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Sí. — Sonrió.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. — Refunfuño poniéndose de pie. El peliverde igualmente se incorporó y le sonrió tontamente.

—Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. — Dijo, haciendo hincapié en el mismo comentario de Grand en la prisión del Quinto sector.

—Pierdes tu tiempo.— Acomodó sus ropas, sintiendo que su cabello estaba desarreglado. Frunció el ceño y lo volvió a acomodar en esa característica flor de loto. —Y bueno. — desvió el tema. —¿Y ahora?

—Saldremos de aquí. — respondió mirando los barrotes. —No tiene mayor problema se pueden romper, aunque…— dudo viendo las paredes. —Parece que está vivo.

—¿Está qué?— Parpadeó incrédulo.

—Sí. —Afirmó varias veces con movimientos de cabeza. —Parece que todo esto está vivo. — Se acercó y tocó una de las paredes, haciendo que una pequeña concha se cerrara de inmediato ante el contacto con sus dedos. —Siento que si rompemos los barrotes, se disparará la alarma. También cruje ¿Lo puedes oír?

—Y gotea.— Afirmó dando algunas vueltas por el lugar. —Bien, habrá que hacerlo con cuidado.

—Ven. —Le ofreció su mano. Y Burn dudó. —¡Vamos no seas cobarde, no duele!

—¿No duele qué?— preguntó al momento de ser halado por el cabellos verdes y _capear la tormenta_ para aparecer del otro lado de la reja. —¿Ves, dolió?

Y Burn tiritó de golpe, con frío en sus venas y de inmediato se palpo sus ropas para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar, se sentía desnudo, al menos por tres segundos. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba afuera de la celda. Vio a su compañero y de nuevo notó esa oscuridad en sus ojos. Él se percató de ello y de inmediato se volteó, apenado.

—¡No me mires!— Cubrió su rostro.

—Vaya, sí que eres delicado. — Se viró en dirección a lo que parecía ser una puerta de salida. Analizó el lugar, una prisión después de todo, aunque más pequeña de la que había estado días anteriores. Miró el techo y había más conchas, y efectivamente el techo goteaba haciendo un gracioso sonido, como una melodía.

_Plop, plop, plap, plop, plop, plap, plap._

—¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?— le preguntó viendo cómo se frotaba los ojos con insistencia.

—Estamos muy lejos de la superficie. —dijo, y Burn abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Bromeas, cierto?

—Nop— movió la cabeza. —Puedo oír el agua a kilómetros de distancia sobre nosotros. Realmente no sé dónde estemos.

—De-mo-nios.— Dijo entre colmillos mirando alrededor. —¡Odio esto!

—¡Vamos! — Sonrió dando un par de saltos en busca de alguna salida. —Animo, tratemos de buscar la salida.

—Tu optimismo me enferma. —Le siguió de cerca.

—Si yo no lo soy, tú menos. — Ladeó su cabeza. — Cuando más oscuro está, es que va a amanecer. Así que calla y ayúdame a buscar una salida.

—Bien…— Llevó sus brazos hasta su nuca con un gesto de desidia.

—Además. Seguro que Grand y los demás ya se movieron para busca-

Burn dio una carcajada de golpe, casi por inercia, llamando toda la atención del otro. Le sonrió con toda su mandíbula y este enarcó una ceja esperando que el otro le respondiera.

—¿Sabes cómo terminamos aquí?— y negó con la cabeza. — Esos dos bastardos nos dejaron. Grand corrió con la chica y Osamu le siguió, y nos dejaron para que nos jodieran. — De inmediato, el ojos negros frunció el ceño, con un gruñido. —¡Enserio! Osamu lo dijo. — Entrecerró los ojos parando su andar. — _Lo importante es la misión._ Y pues, —dudó viendo las reacciones del pequeño. — A Grand lo único que le importa es esa chiquilla y su collar. No eres importante. ¡Oh perdón! — llevó sus manos hasta su boca, en un gesto exagerado. —No _somos_ importantes.

—¡Calla! — apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Enserio! — dijo aflojando la pose.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó mostrando sus pequeños colmillos. Arrugando la nariz.

—¡Oye! — le miró de reojo. —¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Ryuuji dudó ante la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? Estamos aquí porque nos atraparon.

—No— negó con la cabeza—, me refiero al propósito de estar aquí. —Al no recibir respuesta Burn sólo atinó a tronar su cuello. —Mira. No somos amigos, no estamos juntos porque queramos. Estamos los 5 en una súper apuesta al terror. ¿Lo captas? Luchamos por saldar la deuda. No porque estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo quiere decir que seamos amigos, ni una familia. No me caes bien. — le miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Grand no me cae bien, ni Osamu. Es más. ¡ODIO a Grand! Así que te daré un consejo. Hazte cargo de ti mismo, enfócate en las misiones y olvida que estamos juntos. Así juegan ellos y por un descuido acabamos aquí. ¡No tienes que hacerme ningún favor! —señaló su brazo. —No te pedí tu ayuda, y no te necesito.

El pequeño contrajo su ira y la tornó en un matiz de malestar. Ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda, pensando. En el fondo, él tenía toda la razón, no estaban porque querían, sino por un trato que les condicionaba a convivir, pretendiendo caerse bien, y ser una familia. Familia que ya no tiene. Quizá; trataba de ser optimista, recogiendo esos pedazos de atención que los demás le daban. Era un poco tonto en creer que con el tiempo, todos pondrían de su parte para hacer las cosas como equipo. No le constaba, pero parecía que Grand no había saltado por él esta vez. Burn le contempló en silencio, viendo como su rostro parecía ir de la ira a la nostalgia en pocos segundos, suspiró, -arrepentido- por la actitud en el de cabellos rizados. Le dio un golpe en la frente y le indicó que le siguiera. Pese a todo debían de ver la forma de salir.

Les extraño no ver guardias o similares en los alrededores. Posiblemente no sabían aún de su intento de escape. Era un castillo, enorme, de colores vivos y decoración marítima. Las paredes estaban hechas en su mayoría de corales en tonalidades rosadas y violetas, levemente iluminadas por pequeñas luces en el techo que destellaban de momentos. Había una clara ausencia de cuadros o de alguna clase de adorno. Llegaron a lo que creyeron que era la parte media del lugar, ya que la población de seres se había incrementado. Se movieron rápidamente, ocultándose de todo ser viviente, entre los muebles del lugar o atrás de las columnas, hasta que se toparon por un largo pasillo adornado por armaduras enromes, que bien podían doblar su altura, cada uno de ellos portaba una alabarda de acero. No pretendían parar para ver que había en la puerta detrás del gran corredor, pero no les quedo de otra que esconderse detrás de una de ellas cuando vieron la delgada silueta del castaño salir del salón. A paso apresurado hasta que otra presencia le detuvo. Le tomó por el brazo y le obligo a verle. Ambos agudizaron su oído.

—¡De verdad que eres idiota! — Exclamó el joven de cabellos azulados claro que le había detenido. Frunció los labios y mostró un enfado considerable. —Mentirle no es la solución.

—No me quedaba de otra. — dijo Yukki detonado el mismo humor. —No se ha dado cuenta de nada.

—¡Claro, claro! — le soltó y acomodó sus gafas enarcando una sonrisa. —Decirle que la presencia de esos dos Ojos rojos es sólo un extraño suceso no es más que la falta de tu capacidad para afrontar la situación, serás la pareja, amante o que se yo del Rey, pero eso no quita que seas un ser mediocre y con-

—¡Cállate, Otomura! — Le hizo guardar silencio con una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo, haciendo que incluso los dos vampiros escondidos miraran la escena con sorpresa. El de gafas rió por lo bajo, relajando el cuerpo a pesar del fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir. Los ojos de Yukki centellaron en ira. —Tienes tanta suerte de ser el preferido del Rey.— Le dolía la mano por el impacto, pero mordió su labio inferior, ocultando el caudal de emociones que estaban a punto de desbordarse dentro de él. — Evita hacer comentarios estúpidos y déjame eso a mí. Traeré a Nanobana de regreso, liberaremos a los Ojos rojos y fin de la historia. Jousuke no sabrá nada.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Tachimukai. — le dijo sonriendo de igual manera. —Entonces tú hazte cargo de todo.— Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista. Lo único que pudo hacer el castaño, fue apretar los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo su ansiedad.

Se retiró del lugar. Y los dos vampiros salieron de su escondite.

—¿Lo has oído?— Ryuuji dio un par de brincos en su lugar. —¡Saldremos de aquí!

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?— Enarcó una ceja con desdén.

—Dijo que nos liberaría. —Señaló el comentario. —Volvamos a la celda.

—¿Tu eres idiota, cierto?— gruñó. —No pienso volver a ese lugar, saldré por mi propia cuenta. ¡Ya te lo dije!— exclamó. —No necesito de tu ayuda.

—¡Bien, ya me canse! — gritó enrojecido. — ¡Haz lo que quieras! — con ese último comentario, despareció _capeando la tormenta._ Seguramente volvería a la celda a esperar a que le liberaran, pero no, él no era idiota.

Echó humo por las orejas. Enfadado y harto del olor a sal que estaba a su alrededor. Sintió un pequeño dolor proveniente de su brazo y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Aún no sanaba, pero estaba mucho mejor que antes, ya lo podía mover. Abrió y cerró la mano repetidas veces y el movimiento aún seguía. Se sonrió. Un par de horas y estaría como nuevo. Ahora bien, debía de ser cauteloso, porque no estaba solo. Iba a seguir sus pasos, cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, era un pequeño silbido, muy pero muy quedito, agudizo su oído y lo percibió dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y se pegó a ella dudando un poco. Cerró los ojos, y sí, esa una melodía, un ritmo y forma que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Frunció el ceño, tratando se hacer memoria, pero nada llegó excepto esa opresión en el pecho que comenzaba a quitarle el aliento. Se pegó más a la puerta, recargando su peso completamente, como si de alguna y otra manera pudiera fundirse con ella y poder captar mejor el sonido.

La puerta se abrió y cayó de golpe al piso, emitiendo un sonoro quejido al momento de caer sobre su brazo lesionado.

—¡Joder!— exclamó haciéndose ovillo. Ignorando la presencia dentro de la habitación.

El rey del castillo lo vio divertido, soltando una diminuta carcajada con desdén. Se recargó mejor en su trono esperando a que el Vampiro se pusiera de pie y notara su persona.

Burn volvió en sí cuando el dolor cedió casi por completo, por fortuna para él, ese amarre que le había hecho el de cabellera verdosa había sido de mucha ayuda. Notó, el ambiente dentro de la habitación, denso y espeso como aceite de motor, y él era la flama que hacia quemar y arder el lugar. Su cuerpo por sí solo irradió un calor tremendo para poder contrarrestar la densa niebla que se empezaba a formar de poco en poco. El lugar era toda una tortura para su vista. Amplio que el techo no parecía tener fin, apenas fundido con la oscuridad en cada una de las esquinas. Vislumbro con dificultad las luces destellantes a los lados, lo que hacía poder ver su alrededor los adornos en la paredes y las columnas decoradas con conchitas y coral. Arrugó la nariz cuando ese olor a sal se disparó de pronto. Conducido por su curiosidad se levantó y dio un par de pasos entre esa neblina que poco a poco llenaba la sala.

—_Call the bells…—_canturreó el dios. Sonriendo de tal forma que sus blancas perlas resaltaron entre la oscuridad. Haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera.

—¿Dónde…?— susurró sintiendo como su cuerpo le traicionaba y caminaba hasta el trono.

—_Call the bells…_

—¿Dónde he oído esa canción?

—Me habían dicho, que había un par de ojos rojos en el castillo— hablo con voz divertida, seguida de una suave risa. —Pero no creí que llegaran hasta aquí.

La niebla de disipó de golpe, provocado por el movimiento de brazo del Dios. Al abrirse ambos se vieron por primera vez, y esa sensación de familiaridad se transmitió al de cabellos rosas, quien de inmediato respingo en su lugar. Lo recordaba, de algún sitio. ¿Qué tan lejano pudo ser ese encuentro? Si él no había salido de su mar en milenios. Tal era su sorpresa que no notó que dejo de respirar e inhaló con fuerza.

—Dime, pequeño chupa sangre. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?

—Un Lullaby…— susurró para sí, reconociendo de inmediato al hombre en el trono. Miedo: Lo más parecido que había sentido alguna vez en su vida, fue esa misma descarga que se dio de golpe en su columna hasta su coxis. Una escena de Déjà vu se reprodujo en su cabeza como un viejo casete insertado en una videocasetera, presionó _play _apenas visible ente las líneas y los colores distorsionados por el tiempo en que no se había usado. Y luego, un pitido en sus odios.

—Si conoces mi Lullaby, quiere decir que eres igual de viejo que la arena del mar. — Sonrió entre dientes, encantado. —Pocos conocen mi arrullo de cuna. —Jugó con su cabello, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. —¿Quién eres?—A decir verdad, no le daba la pinta de ser un Vampiro, era más bien, que desprendía una sensación de azufre y madera vieja.

—Eso no te importa. — Gruñó entre dientes.

—Estas en mi castillo. — Le sonrió fascinado por el carácter hostil. —En mi reino. —Acotó entrecerrando los ojos. —Arrodíllate. —ordenó.

—No.

Tsunami frunció los labios, pero como vino ese gesto se desvaneció en una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo retrocedió varios pasos, cayendo en cuenta de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, le importaba poco si estuviera en su reino, ahora su única idea era poder escapar antes que el Dios se diera cuenta de su identidad. La caza de ojos rojos había sido, por mucho, su peor experiencia de vida siendo apenas un _niño._ De golpe, la videocasetera en su mente recuperó el audio y los gritos se reprodujeron haciendo ecos distorsionados que le estaban calando el cráneo. Trató de ignorarlos. Pero no pudo, porque ellos pedían ayuda, y él estaba solo. La cinta siguió corriendo, desenfocando y cambiando de toma entre las cabezas en el piso y el filo de la espada. De pronto, unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación haciendo palidecer la sangre en las paredes y gritos mudos de sus compañeros. _¡Detener, detener!_ Trató de hacerlo, pero el botón estaba descompuesto. ¡Pausa, pausa! Pero nada pasaba.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, y retrocedió más, como si eso alejara las imágenes de su mente. No podía gritar porque su garganta estaba ahogada en pánico, se estaba hiperventilando y la densa atmósfera le ayudaba a perder la cordura. ¡No podía ser! No iba a permitir que eso le afectara, no a él, no ahora. Apretó la mandíbula rechinando los dientes, quebrando algunos por la fuerza. Se dejó caer, arrodillado y chocando sus brazos contra el piso con fuerza, el dolor en su brazo había desaparecido y estaba fundido con esa impresionante ira que lo comenzaba a invadir.

¡Control, control, control! Se dijo a sí mismo revolcándose en el piso, halando sus cabellos con desesperación en un intento obstinado por permanecer en el mismo plano de realidad, porque ahora esa grabación en su cabeza se podía ver en alta resolución, casi sentía el calor resbalando por las ventanas en pequeñas gotas de sudor y la sangre en su piel. De pronto la realidad era algo muy lejano y absurdo, porque ya no estaba en esa sala de olor a pescado, no, ahora estaba dentro de un templo, ardiendo como el infierno. Las finas telas que adornaban la pared estaban siendo consumidas por las llamas y los cuerpos en el piso ardían como hogueras recién avivadas por gasolina. Vio sus manos estirarse en la oscuridad, palpando uno de los cuerpos hechos trizas, reconociendo en él a su viejo amigo de jugarretas y caza. Lloraba, sí, estaba llorando porque las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran tan reales que las saboreó al llegar a sus labios.

—_Pequeño, ¿Te gusta la carne?_

Sí, le gustaba la carne.

—_¿Te gusta la carne humana?_

Sí, le encantaba la carne humana.

—_Mal parido, entonces eres un animal, sí, serás un animal con un cuerno y una cola, de prominentes dientes para destrozar la carne y ojos hechos para la cacería, largas uñas para desgarrar, pelaje espeso, cuatro patas. Sí, serás una bestia y te alimentaras de la carne humana que tanto te gusta._

Gritó, no lo evito, gritó desgarrando su garganta, haciendo que sus sentidos colapsaran, derrumbándose como una torre de naipes. Buscó entre sus cabellos y lo sintió, sí allí estaba, largo y rugoso, escondido en ese enorme mechón; su flor de loto. Uno de los defectos corporales que tan celosamente escondía. Entre una maraña de cabello parado con una cantidad absurda de spray yacía su cuerno. Uno de los símbolos de su naturaleza hibrida. Lo tomó con su mano izquierda, y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo que un segundo grito llenara la habitación. Eso lo devolvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró a sí mismo de rodillas, jadeando y con la boca llena de espuma, tosió y comenzó a vomitar la cena de esa noche, se convulsionó entre su saliva y los jugos gástricos. Lo cierto era que; una de las partes más sensibles de su anatomía el cuerno curvo de color marrón que tenía naciendo de su hueso frontal hasta poco menos que su parietal. Y el solo hecho de tocarlo con fuerza le volvía loco, así como un delicado y correcto roce podía hacerle perder la razón y caer un estado de excitación digno del nirvana. Jadeó con fuerza, con voz rasposa avivando los llantos dentro de su cabeza.

Recuperó de poco en poco la respiración, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde su pequeño lapsus memoriae. Elevó la vista, viendo como la niebla había sido disipaba hasta las orillas del gran salón y sólo quedaba él revolcándose en su miseria y el Dios, mirándolo divertido desde el trono.

Pero no, él no era _ese _Dios que lo condenó a su vida de bestia.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?— Tsunami le sonrió, mofándose de su psique.

No, él no estaba loco. No lo estaba, porque a gente loca es la que no distingue la realidad de la ficción y él estaba en ese mismo plano que él. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero sintió esa necesidad en expulsarlo de su pecho, tomó su abrigo, jalándolo, conteniéndolo todo, y de la ira paso a la euforia y estallo en una carcajada. Rió por impulso, vibrando la garganta, perdiendo el aliento y sintiendo esas mariposas en el estómago.

—No estoy loco— dijo entre risas, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano izquierda, revolviendo sus cabellos. —La gente loca no existe.

—Todos estamos locos. — Afirmó.

—No estoy loco. — dijo por segunda vez. Exasperado. —Esa noche nadie me defendió. Esa noche mataron a todos. ¡Esa noche no la olvido! — rugió prendiendo sus brazos en dos potentes llamadas. Tsunami enarcó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que veía. Pocos eran los vampiros capaces de manipular los elementos, muchos de ellos estaban muertos, porque los mejores pirómanos venían del templo de Prominencia.

Entonces fue, cuando lo vio. El cuerno que sobresalía de su cabeza, las voraces orbes doradas, la mandíbula afilada, las llamas de sus brazos y esa aura. En la masacre de los ojos rojos, pocos habían sobrevivido y esos mismos afortunados se habían encargado de reproducirse. Un niño, que había sido _convertido_ a sus seis años y criado para comer carne humana, fue condenado por su hermano mayor, Endou, a la miserable vida de una bestia, era un pequeño animal salvaje que escapo al bosque y que jamás fue encontrado. ¿Acaso ese pequeño había logrado recuperar su humanidad?

—El templo de prominencia. — recalcó sus palabras, con un hilo de sorpresa. —Así que eres ese pequeño.

—Todos estaban muertos…— gruñó bajito, contrayendo la mirada. —Ellos no merecían morir… ¡Nadie merecía morir!

—Vamos. Eso paso hace miles de años, deberías superarlo. — rió sin dejar su semblante tranquilo. —La masacre de los ojos rojos era necesaria, se estaba reproduciendo muy rápido. Eran un peligro para la humanidad.

—¡Era mi familia!

—La vida no es justa, y la fortuna es caprichosa. — entrecerró sus orbes rojas.

—No sabes por cuanto tiempo he esperado el momento… —dijo quedito, avivando el fuego en sus extremidades. —…de destruir todo lo que me ata. Comenzando por esa noche.

—¿Pretendes que te pida perdón?

—¡Pretendo acabar contigo! — exclamó, corriendo hacia el trono de forma precipitada, dio un salto y con la mano izquierda trató de asestar un golpe, pero el Dios fue mucho más rápido y se fundió con su trono, desapareciendo. Burn se giró buscándole rápidamente, su olfato era inútil, todo el lugar olía a pescado, así que se diluía perfectamente con el ambiente. —¡No me importa que seas un Dios! — Afinó su oído, pero las ondas del mar sobre de ellos no ayudaban. Maldijo, tendría que girarse por su vista. —¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés!

Se alejó del trono y se acercó al centro del salón para tener mejor campo de visión. Las risas del Dios sonaron, se puso en posición de ataque, pero sintió que sus pies eran atrapados por algo, y le vio debajo de él, fundido con el piso, con apenas su cabeza, cuello y la mitad de su cuerpo sobresaliendo del mismo, sus brazos le atraparon por los pies, trató de soltarse, pero estaba a merced del de cabellos rosados, prendió entonces sus extremidades inferiores en fuego y eso le basto para que lo soltara y se volviera fundir con el piso. Se alejó del centro, a la defensiva de cualquier contraataque Su enemigo podía salir de cualquier lado. Sacó de sus bolsillos del pecho dos 9mm y apuntó a la nada. Su brazo derecho dolía, pero no le importó, tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer algunos disparos. ¡A la derecha! Primer disparo. ¡A la izquierda! Dos disparos. ¡Frente! Uno más. Las balas probablemente no le harían ningún daño, pero delataría su ubicación, cada uno de sus disparos había impactado en algún punto, eso lo guío.

Tenía un As bajo la manga, que no pudo usar en el calabozo, ni en el castillo, tampoco en la persecución. Una carta que guardó celosamente al igual que su cuerno. Escondido entre sus ropas y sus pantalones. Se aplaudió internamente. Los Dioses no podían morir, y se decía que no podían sangrar, su misma naturaleza inmortal les hacía inmunes a toda clase de arma humana y mágica.

Sus disparos sólo le distraían, estaban jugando. ¡Atrás de ti! Siete disparos, en una rápida ráfaga. Gruñó bajito y algunos pasos de su lado derecho le dieron la señal, rápidamente giró su cuerpo y disparó otra ráfaga acabando con los cartuchos de ambas armas, pero las balas se perdieron en la niebla, no habían impactado con pared. Apretó con sus dedos medios un pequeño botón a lado de cada arma y dejo caer los cartuchos vacíos y casi por inercia metió las manos en cada uno de sus bolsillos sacando una nueva tanda de municiones, cargó sus pistolas y volvió a apuntar, acción que no le llevo más de cinco segundos. Acertado fue el momento de cargar con repuestos. Tsunami salió de entre la niebla, intacto, avanzó a paso lento siendo completamente visible, ensancho una sonrisa, estiro el brazo y de su mano dejo caer todas las balas, limpias.

—Eres rápido. — Le dijo animado, y de la mano que tenía estirada, comenzó a verse una pequeña luz roja que se comenzó a alargar y a distorsionar materializando un tridente dorado con acabados orgánicos.—Pero ya deberías saber que eso no sirve.

—Ni las armas terrenales, ni las armas mágicas sirven contra un Dios. —Afirmó. —Pero si al menos logro causarse un rasguño me iré feliz al infierno.

—De verdad que, —rascó su nuca ligeramente exasperado. —deberías de superarlo.

Un disparo más. El de ojos rojos sólo ladeo la cabeza un poco, la bala paso apenas rozándole los cabellos.

—Juguemos un poco. — soltó Jousuke alegremente. —Hace muchos, muchos años que no tengo un poco de diversión, no quiero aniquilarte tan pronto. —entrecerró las orbes rojizas. —¿Qué me dices? Creo que esto es destino.

—Vete al demonio. —gruñó entre colmillos, detonando nuevamente. Seis disparos que fueron neutralizados por un rápido movimiento del tridente, las seis balas salieron disparadas en varias direcciones y una de ellas paro directo en el hombro del pelirrojo. Pero éste se quedó estático, sin flaquear un poco. —No me importa cuánto me cueste… —apretó con fuerza ambas armas. Bajo la mirada, aún impactado por las imágenes en mente, perturbando sus pensamientos. —No me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve… ni el costo, el sudor o las lágrimas.— Amplió su sonrisa, con un pequeño hilo de saliva y sangre descendiendo de sus labios, y ojos dilatados. —¡VOY A ROMPER EL DESTINO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Y eso le basto para avanzar el línea recta, disparando a diestra y siniestra, valiéndole poco si sus balas eran efectivas o no, llegó hasta el de pelo rosa, y trató de asestar un golpe con el mango de su arma, pero este le esquivo sin problema alguno, dos tres puñetazos con el arma y no cedía, gruñó al sentir la adrenalina en sus venas, sonriendo como desquiciado. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, retrocedió varios pasos para poder darse impulso y buscar un buen punto para dispararle. Cayó debido a un golpe en el abdomen con el tridente del moreno y allí vio la brecha para apuntar y disparar, el impacto le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, pero lo único que provocó fue que Tsunami ladeara el rostro de golpe. Sólo eso. El golpe, a pesar de ser a quema ropa no le hizo daño. Emocionado por la velocidad de la batalla, se convenció a sí mismo –tratando de no perder la realidad- que la mejor forma de atacarle sería directo así no le dejaría oportunidad de maniobrar la gran arma. Lo sabía de anteriores batallas y lo sabía de palabras de Osamu. Se acabó en el proceso las balas de su pistola derecha, tenía un repuesto más en su bolsillo, pero lo mejor sería seguir con ese ritmo de batalla.

Tsunami por su lado estaba sonriente, esquivando con gracia cada uno de los golpes del pelirrojo, admitió que había perdido la práctica después de siglos de no moverse de su castillo. Su vida se había reducido a reinar y solo eso. De modo que, ese emocionante suceso que estaba pasando le había inyectado a su vida un poco de emoción. Trató de maniobrar pero su espacio estaba reducido de modo que su tridente era inútil, el impacto en su mandíbula no había dolido, solo lo tomo por sorpresa. Era hábil, o el deseo de venganza era sorpréndete. Cansado, le propino una patada cerca de la espinilla derecha haciéndolo retroceder, usó ese momento para contraatacar moviendo su tridente ágilmente al punto que solo se veía un resplandor dorado en el aire, avanzó poco a poco, haciendo que el otro se contrajera y usando las armas para protegerse. Giró a la derecha botando de su mano izquierda una de las pistolas, aprovechó la sorpresa y propinó otro golpe, con ello, lo despojo de su otra arma. Desprotegido, el ojos ambarinos solo podía retroceder esquivando cada uno de los golpes del moreno. Ahora, con mayor campo de ataque, podía mover con gracia su tridente, propinándole uno que otro golpe en el proceso. Leves rasguños apenas. Asestó tres o cuatro veces, tratando de dañar algún punto vital.

Burn estaba totalmente consiente de que debía a como diera lugar de reducir la distancia entre él y el Dios, tenía un cartucho más en su ropa, y dos pistolas a metros de él, su tercera arma se había quedado en la costa, y sepa realmente cual había sido su destino. Pese a su estado, se alejó tratando de ocultarse entre la niebla en las esquinas de la habitación, para poder hacer una de sus técnicas especiales: Invocación material nivel divino. El arma dorada que lo había salvado más de una ocasión. Era una antigua _técnica_ que había aprendido –paradójicamente- de otro Dios, y fue el principal motor de su amor por las armas de fuego. Se concentró dejando que esos momentos se volvieran efímeros y encauso sus emociones para sentir esa ráfaga de calor morder su brazo derecho, y allí la tenía, brillando entre la neblina del gran salón, de un hermoso y llamativo dorado, sabía con eso, que debía ser rápido, se escabullo entre la densa atmósfera y buscó al moreno con avidez. Disparó una vez, sin darle tiempo si quiera de reaccionar, pero por lo precipitado –imprudente- del momento, la bala de fuego le pasó rozando el abdomen.

—Eso sí que fue rápido. — soltó Tsunami palpando levemente del lado izquierdo de su abdomen. Elevó la mirada por sobre el pelirrojo y miró el arma que tenía en sus manos, una pistola de cañón largo, de color dorado con hermosos detalles negros en forma de flamas a cada lado. Ésta brillaba en una especie de pulso que iba al ritmo, imitando la respiración acelerada de su dueño. Tenía la leve noción de conocer un arma similar si no es que la misma. Se cubrió con el tridente cuando vio venir un segundo disparo, más potente. El mismo impacto, aunque había sido parado le hizo retroceder y casi hacerle perder el equilibrio, un arma normal no era. Ni un arma demoníaca Era bien sabido que la única forma de contrarrestar un arma "divina"; era con otra arma "divina"; al tercer disparo, trató de parar la bala con su mano izquierda, lleno de duda sus facciones se iban endureciendo poco a poco dejando de lado esa sonrisa simplona que adornaba su cara, pero al neutralizarla, sintió arder su brazo, sintió calor y dolor. —¡Demonios! — la dejo caer y ésta se desvaneció al tocar el piso. ¿Dolor?, No, el no sentía dolor, él era un Dios. Solo había sido su imaginación.

—¿Sorprendido?— cuestionó el de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa que parecía ser inversa a la mueca de asco del moreno.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa arma?

—No eres el único, con un arma _Divina_. — le sonrió con petulancia. Acercándose hasta volver a quedar en el centro de la habitación, sin dejar de apuntar. —Uno tiene sus contactos.

—Sé qué es esa arma, pero tú no eres su dueño. —le apuntó con su tridente.

—¿Quién crees que me devolvió mi humanidad? — rió bajito, más relajado. La trama estaba dando un giro inesperado. —Esta arma no fue robada; sé que no tengo buena finta. Pero este objeto fue un presente de mi antiguo… amigo. —paso su lengua bipartida por sus labios. Riendo bobamente, bien se dice que, _quien se ríe solo, de sus travesuras se acuerda_.

—Mientes. —Se encogió en su lugar, contrayendo sus brazos en pose defensiva

—¿Te asusta? — ladeó la cabeza. —Sabes perfectamente que esta arma te puede volar la tapa de los sesos. ¡Idiota no soy! Sé perfectamente que no se puede enfrentar a un Dios con armas comunes y corrientes. Ustedes son tan humanos y viscerales como yo, como los ángeles y los demonios. Haz pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en tu castillo de galletas saldas que dejaste pasar el tiempo y la realidad que esta allá arriba. ¡Estas ahogado en tu locura! — disparo por cuarta vez, y de nueva cuenta, paro el impacto con sus manos desnudas. Contemplo la bala en su mano, a pesar de que se estaba quemando en su palma.

—No, no es tan potente como su disparo. —La dejo caer. —Sus disparos no se comparan. La intensidad, depende de tu energía espiritual.

—Tienes razón. — miró el arma con cierto recelo. —Esta arma me hace perder energía a lo bestia. Pero, después de acabar contigo, iré por el Dios de los muertos y el idiota del trueno

—Ustedes los vampiros creen que vengándose encontraran la paz.

—Ustedes los dioses —retó—, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque son inmortales, te recuerdo que en esta sala, hay dos armas, capaces que aniquilarnos.

—Goenji cometió un error terrible al darte esa arma.

—No pasa día, que no agradezca profundamente que Goenji fuera parte de mí existencia. —El arma comenzó a brillar más en su mano. Producto de sus pensamientos que habían sido retenidos en la _pausa_ presionada dentro de su videocasetera mental; derramándose de poco en poco como una presa llena de agua, alimentada por una intensa lluvia; atascada de odio y resentimiento —Sólo un disparo, y acabaré con tu miserable existencia.

—Matándome no recuperaras nada. —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Pero podré dormir al alba.

El disparo sonó como si de un cañón se tratara. Haciendo temblar las pareces de la sala y los alrededores. Llamando la atención de los sirvientes que por allí circulaban, cuchicheando entre ellos, por todo el alboroto que ese día estaba suscitándose en el castillo. Burn realmente esperaba ese día con ansias; el momento en que el primer Dios caería ante él y añoró el momento de ver la sangre derramada a sus pies, su cara y poder hacerle sentir el mismo pesar y stress que él vivió cuando niño. Pero su momento de ensueño tendría que esperar porque tras presionar el gatillo, ya no estaba dentro de la sala olorosa y misteriosa. Ahora corría por algún pasillo extraño para él, jalado por un fuerza bestial, mientras que la voz; muy conocida del pequeño y molesto moreno discutía con otra. ¿Cuánto paso? Solo un segundo y su plano de realidad había sido movido de tal forma, que pensó que si se estaba volviendo loco. Gruñó y trató de parar el rápido andar. La pistola en sus manos había desaparecido. -Había que tener un control mental muy elevado para poseerla- y el dolor en su brazo se disparó como bomba al ser detonada, ya que Ryuuji Midorikawa la halaba de su extremidad apenas rota de nuevo.

—¿Seguro que nos puedes sacar? — escuchó la vocecilla nasal.

—Los llevo hasta la orilla, recupero a Nanobana y cada quien para su lado. — dijo con voz entrecortada el castaño bajito, aquel chico con el cual habían tenido el encuentro en la costa.

Parecían correr a algún punto de salida, pero esa no era la ideal del pelirrojo, no ahora. Hizo fuerza y se soltó el agarre del ojos oscuros, este paró junto con el rey del castillo y otro chiquillo bajito que venía con ellos, una personita de bonitos ojos azules, rubio y una curiosa concha sobre su cabeza. Los 3 le miraron interrogantes.

—¡Qué demonios, debo volver! —Exclamó sosteniendo su brazo nuevamente roto. Entró en sí, al sentir el dolor punzante en su extremidad. —¡Estaba a punto de acabar con él!

—Sí, claro.— dijo el chiquillo.

—No te voy a dejar aquí— dijo Midorikawa esbozando una boba sonrisa. Con aquellos ojos hundidos en la oscuridad que provocaba el uso de sus habilidades. —Yuki— señaló al castaño con un movimiento de cabeza. —No llevará de vuelta.

—¡No lo entiendes!— retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Descomponiendo sus gesto, derrapando entre la Ira y la desesperación —¡Debo de volver! ¡AHORA!

—No te voy a dejar solo. — Ryuuji trató de entender el semblante de su compañero; de alguna forma, él era muy empático con las emociones de sus cercanos, por sobre todo, con las personas con las que había _capeado la tormenta_, se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo, quien retrocedía como un pequeño perro a merced de un posible castigo. Le tomó la mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo ese pulso luminoso llenarlo. —Eres un bobo. — se sonrió más cuando comprendió la desesperación de su corazón y se enfatizó a su nivel emocional. Él también había perdido una familia.

Vio en su mente, algo tan similar como a una vieja fotografía de colores negros u opacos y manchas blancas, tomada por un daguerrotipo, una imagen de mala calidad que solo podía distinguir una cabeza, muy borrosa. La forma en como las personas evocaban sus pensamientos era distinta una de la otra. Como para alguien podían ser imágenes, para otro eran sonidos o colores. Él no podía leer las mentes de forma fluida como otros, pero su habilidad de _empatía_ le hacía tener la llave para las emociones humanas. En el particular caso de los vampiros, era un sistema de comprensión ligeramente más complejo que el humano. Ahora, él tenía un fotograma proyectado en su cabeza; mostrando solo una espada cortar una cabeza, repitiendo la acción como un _gift_ digital, una y otra vez. Cerró más la mano de su compañero, perdiendo la mirada al frente, sin notar que Burn comenzaba a creer que algún mirón espiaba sus pensamientos, haciéndolo temblar de a ratos. Como una línea de tiempo, el quinetófono que reflejo sus pensamiento estaba en movimiento, reproduciendo la escena de la cabeza cortada, pero con mayor movimiento, haciendo énfasis en la llamas en el lugar, aún sin color ni sonido, supo que lo que vendría en pocos segundos sería una versión con audio y con tomas más precisas, saltó en su lugar, emitiendo un gemido al escuchar los primero gritos en de su video.

—¡Debo volver! — Burn hizo un gesto de horror y soltó su mano, y corrió en dirección contraria a la que ellos venían, tratando de volver al salón.

Midorikawa miró a su compañero desaparecer al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos. Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus pantanosos ojos, y sonriendo con apenas una pequeña curva marcada sobre la comisura de sus labios. Se giró al castaño y jugueteó con su cabello, de forma infantil.

—Lo siento Yuki.— Le guiño un ojo, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera por el gesto.—No hay trato. —Con esto, desapareció nuevamente, y el par ante él curvaron sus muecas en preocupación. No había ya trato, no había princesa. Tachimukai mordió su labio inferior, conducido por la ira que amenazaba con cegarlo.

—Señor. ¿Qué hacemos?— le cuestionó el pequeño rubio.

—Será por las malas. — Ensombreció sus facciones, avanzando al mismo destino que el par de Vampiros. El gran salón de la corte.

Dio la vuelta en otro corredor, pasando entre algunos sirvientes que lo veían con marcada sorpresa. Poco le importaba que le vieran, en su mente solo tenía los ojos puestos en ese lugar, trato de reconocer alguno de los caminos, pero todos le eran extraños. Al dar otra vuelta inútil, el de cabellos verdes se le apareció de la nada en frente de él, con esa misma cara de estúpido y su sonrisa aún más estúpida.

—Voy contigo. —le dijo con emoción.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! — le gritó dándole un empujoncillo con su brazo sano. El moreno rio animado, jugando con su cabello. —¡No te rías!

—¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar?— pese a todo lo que pasaba, seguía siendo el mismo simplón positivista que al inicio de su tragedia, quería golpearlo hasta quitarle la sonrisa de su fea cara.

—Lo hiciste hace rato. — le dijo, frotando un poco su brazo herido. —Lárgate y regresa con esos estúpidos.

—_¡Baka, baka, baka!_— soltó imitando el acento de Grand. Se acercó a él y sacó de entre sus ropas algo parecido a un pedazo de madera, rompió otra parte de su carísimo abrigo, rápidamente le quito el vendaje sucio y flojo, y lo remplazo asegurando nuevamente la herida, canturreando alguna tonadita que se le habría pegado durante el viaje.

El pelirrojo no replico, solo se dejaba atender a igual que un niño al caer de la bicicleta, su nivel de sorpresa era muy grande, porque no sabía si se sentía culpable por tener pensamientos negativos por, quizá; la primer persona que se preocupada por él –tratándolo como un humano y no un animal, no como Gazell le trataba, como una fuente inagotable de alimento, un objeto- o era el hecho de que ese chico era muy idiota al volver por él, porque lo único seguro a su lado, sería la aniquilación total, todos los que lo rodeaban terminaban muertos o alejándose de su lado, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor para él, era vivir la clásica vida de un lobo solitario. Al terminar su curación, éste le sonrió de forma cándida, curvando una bonita y discreta sonrisa; elevando sus pómulos un poco rosados por el momento y entrecerrando sus ojos, que, a pesar de estar llenos de sombras, le parecieron bonitos.

Y ya no había ira dentro de él, tampoco ese sentimiento de venganza que lo convulsionó dentro de la sala. Solo estaban ellos dos y ese incomodo silencio cuando no sabes que hacer, si dejar a la chica en la puerta de su casa o besarla hasta robarle el aliento. Su problema era, que Ryuuji era la hermosa chica que probablemente se merecía ese beso, o la puerta que le llevaría al epitome de su infantil venganza.

—De dónde vengo existe un dicho. — Relajo sus facciones tratando de transmitirle a Burn algo de paz. — Ayuda al ciego a encontrar el camino, y él te dirá lo que el viento susurra.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?— ladeó su cabeza.

—Sonreír.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? — enarcó una ceja. —Te llevaré de vuelta al salón.

Le ofreció su mano, llena de su sangre, debido a la curación.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—¡Eres el hombre de las mil preguntas! — movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin creer los constantes cuestionamientos sin sentido. —¡Eres mi amigo, los amigos se ayudan!

Una de las cualidades que la humanidad había perdido con el tiempo; según él era: La nobleza. Con el paso de los siglos el ser humano se había transformado en un ser lleno de egoísmo, de drama eterno y de ensimismamiento que le cegaba. Ryuuji retaba toda regla de lo preestablecido. Porque a pesar del tiempo, él parecía estar alejado y ajeno de esos pensamientos que a la humanidad y a los eternos atormentaban. Se convenció a sí mismo que solo se trataba de otro chantaje y que de un momento a otro le pediría cualquier estupidez, posiblemente una mascota como un pony o un conejo.

—No soy tu amigo.

—¿Sabes que es lo bueno de la amistad? —No recibió respuesta del pelirrojo que le veía recelosamente. —Que es como el amor: **Nunca es mutuo.**

Sin decir más, lo tomó del brazo contra su voluntad y lo llevó de vuelta al enorme salón. Burn, al sentir por tercera vez el salto en el velo no experimento ese vacío en su estómago, le pareció que el viaje era menos fuerte. Regresaron dónde la niebla era diez veces más espesa. Había pasado apenas un cuarto de hora desde que escaparon. Poco tiempo en realidad. Estaban en la esquina derecha, pegados completamente a la pared. Burn podía sentir la mano del moreno sobre sus labios, para callarle. No habían hablado de algún plan de ataque, pero moría por saber el desenlace de su encuentro anterior. Sólo podía escucharse algunos leves quejidos, al compás de una respiración acelerada. Podía saborear su victoria.

**(§)**

—¿En las profundidades? — Exclamó Grand con sorpresa. La castaña a su lado solo asintió con la cabeza; bajando la mirada, abochornada por estar entre los grandes vampiros, el pelirrojo y el alto de cabellos azabache. —Demonios…

—Yo podría volver y-

—Ni hablar. — Le interrumpió Grand. —Si te dejamos ir; no los volveremos a ver.

—Sé que estoy mal, pero quiero remediar mi error. — dijo quedito, con apenas unas lágrimas en sus ojos. —Sé que soy una tonta, y que no debí de huir. Pero no quería involucrar a nadie.

—Ya han pasado cinco horas. — Gazell susurró mirando al mar moviéndose inquieto. Estaba recargado en la baranda de la costa, mientas el viento mecía su cabellera plateada con fuerza. La apretó. Solo debía saltar. Nada pasaría. Él mar formaba parte de él, pero le sentía tan lejano como un sueño en otra vida, ajeno a él, como si hubiera sido excluido de su propio hogar. Saltar y solo eso, debía de perder su miedo irracional al agua y beberla, sesear su sed de libertad. Era tan solo un vampiro que fue desterrado y condenado a vivir su existencia en la tierra, lejos de su amada patria. —Sólo salta. — Tembló sin dejar de sujetar la baranda con una fuerza brutal que el acero se retorció poco a poco. —Sólo salta…— puso un pie en la baranda, perdiendo la mirada en las olas que chocaban ferozmente. Sintió su cuerpo irse hacia adelante y de momento a otro, hacia atrás.

—¡Qué demonios! — Gritó Grand jalándolo hacía sí. —¿Qué te pasa?

Gazell no hizo nada, solo tembló nuevamente entre los brazos del pelirrojo, sin decir palabra alguna, sólo miraba la línea entre las tinieblas que dividía el mar del cielo. Debía superar su miedo al mar.

—El camino hacia el océano…— susurró quedito. Apretando sus dientes.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas**— Hasta aquí~ Amo las vacaciones y los puentes, porque puedo escribir un poco más. Y al fin quedo este. So fucking happy! Bueno, ahora le toco a Burn hablarnos un poco más de su historia y creo que nos rebeló mucho más de lo que quisiéramos saber. La pistola dorada que saco, si recordamos, la uso también en el elevador del Quinto sector. Me ha costado un poco de trabajo describir las acciones de Burn en cuando a la batalla, no estoy muy empapado de la ciencia de las armas. De hecho agradezco mucho a un compañero de la Universidad ilustrarme sobre las armas y los calibres, así como de autos.

**Aclarando algunas cosas: **Y sí, leyeron bien, por ahora Tsunami tiene los ojos rojos. Hice un par de dibujos de ellos, pero necesito mejorarlos. No he podido dibujar nada. Eso me molesta. El _daguerrotipo_; es conocida como la primera cámara de la historia. Sacaba fotografías con muchas horas de exposición. Tenías que estar parado en la misma posición por horas. Por eso las primeras fotos fueron post-mortem (osease de muertos) El segundo aparato fue de las primera cámaras de cine. No había sonido y eran a blanco y negro (Recordemos la películas de cine mudo). Sucede que. Ryuuji tiene la habilidad de la empatía, lo que le hace muy sensible a los pensamientos de los otros. Burn ve todo como un vídeo Por ejemplo, muchos ven sus pensamientos como un videojuego o como un libro. Cada ser humano tiene una mente distinta y se maneja de formas diversas. Con el tiempo y con ayuda de Ryuuji iremos descubriendo como piensan cada uno de los personajes.

Es todo por ahora. Gracias por los Reviews y todas las observaciones. En este capítulo ya no uso los adjetivos calificativos "peli", merezco un café. Nos leemos, ¡Hasta pronto!

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

"_Estas vivo y eres salvaje cuando estas cerca de mí, me inclino adelante para tocarte , pero me sorprendiste.". _


	11. Chapter IX: Spirit's Masquerade

**Música del capítulo**— "Spirits Masquerade"y "Meredead" –Leave's eyes.

**Notas— ** ¡Hola! Y pese a la semana de pesadilla que viví con los exámenes parciales, ya les traigo un nuevo chapter. Otra vez me salió largo. La idea en sí era cortarlo para subir una mitad hace una semana y la otra la próxima. Pero después de leerlo mucho, me di cuenta que la pelea estaba muy fluida y no tenía caso dejarlos con la duda. Así que les traigo toda la pelea completa. Se pusieron sabrosos los golpes y los chistes en este chapi. Sin más, Gracias por estar aquí y los leemos más abajo.

**Importante**—Chapter dedicado a Vanfeny Vamp (Shizuka) Con todo mi amor salvaje de pokémon trainer (¿) Te _ai lob yu_ :D

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto

IX.- "Spirit's Masquerade"

* * *

_"Call the bells… spirts, rise up and dance… listen the call… spirit… rise up and sing, masquerade..."_

Suave, entre gemidos, en la niebla espectral. La melodía que conmovió las entrañas del pelirrojo se oía ahora en pequeños jadeos, expedidos entre la oscuridad que el aire inducia, espesa y densa como una pesadilla que solo estaba comenzando. El ritmo entrecortado, jadeante, como suspiros que anunciaban el final de un cantico sagrado.

Sentía la mano de Midorikawa sobre sus labios, aplastando su rostro con fuerza. Ambos cuerpos, totalmente aprisionados uno con el otro. Pegados completamente al muró que, en su deducción debía de ser alguna de las esquinas del cuarto. Un pequeño "_sssh_"; se escuchó entre la neblina seguido de un _"¿Ahora qué?_" y con ello, sus labios fueron liberados, fue un gesto tan sutil y elegante, solo para sus oídos, que juró haber sido escuchado en sus pensamientos. Palpó las caderas del de coleta alta sobre su ropa y lo atrajo más a sí. Buscando la cercanía con su rostro y su mandíbula, rozando con sus labios la línea del mentón, presionándolos suavemente haciendo que el pequeño instintivamente ladea su cabeza, temblando por el roce, hizo un rápido movimiento hasta llegar a su oído, dónde con un dejo de su aliento caliente, susurró lo que sería su plan, tan quedito que pareció llegar a su oído en una frecuencia que él –y nadie más- podía comprender.

Ryuuji lo deseo retirar de él, lo estaba sofocando. Odiaba por sobre todo las cosas que invadieran su espacio, más de esa manera, podría sentir como el pelirrojo había metido su pierna por encima de las suyas, casi haciéndolo montarle. Escuchó el plan con paciencia, a pesar de que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído. Sin poder reprimir más un gemido se separó de golpe apoyándose con la pared para poder hacer este movimiento.

Ambos notaron, casi de golpe, como la niebla se comenzaba a mover ávidamente, en pequeños surcos como si un viento marcara el compás de su baile.

—¡Midorikawa, la pistola! — exclamó su compañero señalando el objeto a varios metros de ellos, con la niebla ahora disipada tenían el camino casi libre.

El bajito _capeo la tormenta_, dejando al pelirrojo solo y apareciendo con rapidez tomando el objeto del suelo, iba a volver a su primera posición, pero se vio detenido de golpe por el agarre de Tsunami. Le tomó por su brazo izquierdo, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, y a pesar de la herida en su hombro lo sujetó con fuerza.

—¡¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?!— inquirió de golpe. Sacudiéndolo oscamente al grado que el de ojos pantanosos intento una y mil veces dar el salto, pero no pudo, paso exactamente lo mismo que en la playa.

—¡Déjalo, imbécil! — aulló el pelirrojo asestándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Fue rápido gracias a la distracción que había sido Ryuuji. Éste se logró liberar del Dios y como acto reflejo Burn lo puso detrás de él, protegiéndolo. Tomó su arma y la cargo en un parpadear de ojos para disparar justo cuando Tsunami recobraba la conciencia de ese golpe.

Sus movimientos comenzaban a ser toscos y torpes. Sin duda, era una buena señal. La bala anteriormente disparada le impacto en el hombro, muy cerca de dónde estaba la enorme herida causada por la pistola dorada. Retrocedieron dos pasos y Midorikawa _capeo la tormenta_ junto con su compañero para posicionarse cerca de la entrada a diez o doce metros del Dios, desde ese punto estarían a salvo.

—¿Qué tanto me puedes acercar?— le cuestionó el de ojos dorados observando como Tsunami trataba de materializar su tridente.

—Tan cerca que tu pistola toque su cerebro— le sonrió de manera cómplice, dejando atrás la máscara de niño bonito que portaba todo el tiempo.

—Hazlo. — ordenó, ofreciéndole su mano. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido; si ayudando no podían ser amigos, quizá luchando era la solución.

Midorikawa viró sus ojos al centro de la habitación y de allí al moreno que se mantuvo de pie gracias a su arma, que apenas le sostenía. ¿Qué había hecho que postró a un Dios ante sus pies? No había estado presente en el primer asalto, pero ahora comprobaba que el poder del pelirrojo no era una broma, quizá fuera descuidado, pero no era un idiota. En ese momento, en su mente se formulaban una y mil preguntas. Las imágenes de templo en llamas. ¿Qué tan viejo era Burn? Bien decían que _Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo_, la única manera de descubrir la verdad era pelear y derrotar a un Dios. Se relamió los labios, uno de los sueños más ásperos y lucidos de Reize era matar a un Dios; así que, podría hacer ese sueño realidad, aunque su espíritu no estuviera allí, al menos dejaría que su cuerpo se empapara de la sangre de una Divinidad.

—Prepárate. — le miró por el rabillo del ojo, ampliando esa sonrisa con un aire de superioridad. —Soy más rápido que un As de luz.

Tomó su mano con fuerza y presionó el gatillo, y dicho y hecho, la bala logró impactarle en la sien del lado derecho de su cabeza. En un parpadear ya estaba frente al moreno, el cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza, el cráneo rebotó por la misma fuerza. Y sus pensamientos se revolvieron inquietos. Era un simple impacto con un arma común y corriente. De nuevo otro disparo, esta vez en el pecho, cerca del corazón. No le dolía, no, no le dolía. Sintió su abdomen reventar cuando otra bala se impactó ahora cerca de su estómago y luego en la base de su columna. El dolor era una ilusión así como el líquido oscuro ahora brotaba de su hombro. Cinco más, en su pecho ¡Eran jodidamente rápidos! En menos de dos segundos habían asestado 9 veces. Dio varios traspiés hacia adelante impulsado por tres impactos en su espalda. Caminó apenas sosteniéndose, dejando caer el arma de sus manos. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, gimiendo por la desesperación, sus ojos se desviaban de la alfombra al líquido negro que comenzaba a formar un charco.

Su sangre era negra, tan negra como sus pensamientos.

—Este momento vale oro. — anunció Burn entre colmillos. Alzando el rostro de Tsunami con la punta de su pie. —Esto no te matara, pero esto es solo una probada de lo que sentí esa noche. —le inspeccionó con aires de lujuria. Conducido por su propia adrenalina.

El de pelo rozado poso sus ojos rojizos en él, sin mucho interés, esa batalla estaba dando giros y ninguno de ellos le favorecía. Luego, vio al sujeto que venía con él, ese que sonreía de manera desorbitada y frenética. Con sus ojos sumergidos en la oscuridad del mundo de los muertos, oscuridad que sólo había observado en su hermano Kazemaru, porque lo que acababa de hacer, era dar un brinco en el velo. Una técnica poco conocida, y poco empleada, desarrollada solo por los espectros nacidos en el jardín infernal criados en el mundo terrenal. Ahora, como si nada un ojos rojos la realizaba con tal naturalidad que parecía una bailaría ejecutar una bella danza estudiada y aprendida con esmero. Pero, no, sólo su hermano había sido capaz de ejecutarla con la más divina y sublime gracia. Los movimientos de su hermano, el Dios de los muertos, eran tan elegantes como sensualmente atrayentes, una ninfa del infierno.

Rio tontamente al recordar a su hermano en ese preciso momento. El mundo se había movido, había cambiado de manera tan súbita que ahora parecía afectarle a él. Su hermano Goenji _amigo_ de un ojos rojos. Y ahora otro chupasangre tenía la misma técnica de Kazemaru. El mundo se estaba hundiendo en su propia miseria. Apretó la mandíbula cuando la bala le golpeó la frente y se dejó caer, solo escuchaba como el pelirrojo se reía de manera frenética, gozando su momento.

—Me quedan dos balas más. — posó su lengua bipartida, saboreando y palpando el calor del cañón de su pistola. Se sonrió y le volvió a apuntar al cuerpo que yacía tumbado boca arriba, respirado rápidamente. Midorikawa delineó con su mano derecha el contorno del brazo del pelirrojo, recorriendo su brazo hasta su cuello y allí de detuvo, se alzó en puntitas sobre su calzado fino, posando su mentón sobre su hombro, sosteniendo con su mano, la pistola sobre la mano del de ojos ambarinos.

—¿Cómo matas a un Dios?— dijo quedamente admirando el cuerpo a sus pies.

—No puedes matarlos. — respondió con seguridad absoluta en sus palabras. —Pero sí puedes…— pausa breve.—Beber su energía vital.

Tsunami se incorporó de golpe, anonadado por sus palabras. Les miro y se echó de nuevo al suelo, carcajeándose a gran volumen, llevó su mano hasta su herida para evitar que el líquido negro siguiera emanando. Trató de darse vuelta y seguir riendo pero el dolor comenzaba a ser fuerte.

—Ni toda la sangre de un Dios…— dijo el moreno divertido. —Será suficiente para saciar su pequeño ego.

—Tienes razón. Ni toda tu sangre derramada, podrá saciar mi sed de venganza. Pero—Apuntó a su cabeza.—Pero es un inicio.

De pronto.

Midorikawa _capeo la tormenta_ con Burn en sus brazos. Su infalible capacidad _Auspex_, le dio la señal para saber que algo malo iba a pasar. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar una ráfaga de frio que se extendió en un rastro de agua que entró como una ola y como la corriente entra, se alejó de poco en poco.

Aparecieron en uno de los extremos del salón, creyéndose estar a salvo de este nuevo enemigo que se había adentrado al salón. Se volvieron a pegar a la pared, y se separaron de golpe cuando el filo de una espada cortó la neblina de un solo tajo. Esquivaron el golpe por suerte, pero el dueño de esa arma comenzó a perseguir a Ryuuji quien retrocedía sobre sus pasos aún aturdido por lo que estaba pasando, dio pequeños gruñidos cuando el filo le rosó el brazo llevándose consigo una parte de su carísimo abrigo. Cuando no aguantó más huir, se armó de valor y contratacó con una serie de puñetazos, algo torpes pero rápidos. A pesar de que la niebla era cortada varias veces apenas y podía ver a su enemigo, logró divisar una melena azulada, algo enmarañada quizá rastas o trenzas junto con brillo de porcelana que irradiaba su piel.

Tanto había sido su sorpresa, que ambos vampiros se habían olvidado uno del otro. Burn ahora, luchaba con una lanza en punta de arpón, plateada con adornos colgando de en medio de la punta, solo lograba ver ese filo plateado salir una y mil veces de entre la blanca cortina, la esquivó, sin parar, era jodidamente rápido, se defendió con el cañón de su pistola produciendo un rechinido constante al golpear de la 9mm. No iba a aguantar mucho. Gruñó al desesperarse, y cuando la lanza le quiso dar un golpe, el pelirrojo la tomó por la base de la punta y la jalo hacia sí con fuerza para ver quién diablos era el dueño de aquellos reflejos. Se topó de frente con unos grandes ojos avellana, rapases como un pájaro escudriñando a su presa, le sonrió haciéndolo estremecerse por sus blancas y afiladas perlas y le propino un golpe en la cabeza con su frente que le hizo soltar su lanza y tambalearse hasta desaparecer entre la neblina, le siguió observando cómo se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. Tenía el cabello azul acero, similar al color del cielo cuando una tormenta anunciaba su aparición. Le volvió a tomar por el cuello de lo que parecía ser una sencilla camisa blanca de cuello decorado con holanes grises. No sabía quién era ese jovencito con una cicatriz cruzándole la cara, de la ceja hasta la mejilla derecha, lo único que sabía es que había arruinado su gran momento –otra vez- y le haría pagar, comería su carne o bebería su sangre.

Un grito ahogado los saco de sus pensamientos, al reconocer el tono del castaño; aquel con quien él y Ryuuji planeaba huir. Burn sólo tenía dos balas en su pistola y no debía desperdiciarlas. Le apunto la cabeza al chico que aún tenía sostenido por el cuello de la camisa y tiró del gatillo, pero su disparo fue desviado porque a último momento, un resplandor en seco lo había desviado. El arma calló de su mano a varios metros, y no le quedo de otra que soltarlo y agacharse para poder esquivar el filo de una espada. Otra vez, se vio acorralado cuando su espalda chocó con la pared, los maldijo y al ver que el filo se acercaba de nuevo, no le quedo de otra que hacer fuerza en su cuello y chocar su cuerno contra la espada color cobre. Pequeñas chispas salieron de entre la neblina, causado por la estocada acompañada de un molesto rechinido. Burn apretó su mandíbula omitiendo el dolor que se volvió a disparar rápidamente de su cuerno hasta la base de su columna. Uno, dos tres golpes más y al cuarto se abalanzo sobre el dueño de aquella arma y esa embestida basto para partir el cobre a la mitad.

Buscó con la mirada su arma entre el piso, hasta hallarla a menos de dos metros, se agacho rápidamente la tomó y su mano fue apresada por un pie, aplastándole la mano y por ende rompiendo la pistola debajo provocando que algunos fragmentos le perforaran la piel, hazlo su vista con desesperación y susurró un "demonios" al ver un enorme maso de aceró que le aplastaría. No rezo sus últimas plegarias –porque no era creyente- pero rezó porqué su cuerno fuera tan fuerte para romper el enorme monolito de acero que se abalanzo contra él. Y como caído del cielo, abrió los ojos, estado en otro extremo de la habitación, en vez de sentir ese frio tremendo, experimento algo similar a un dolor de cabeza, se iba a quejar, hasta que las manos frías de su compañero le callaron, de nuevo.

Midorikawa tenía la extraña habilidad de ser muy oportuno. Su poder podía no ser la mejor arma, pero era un excelente medio de escape.

Le vio, con sus párpados y pómulos más oscuros y amoratados de lo normal, como si le hubiera golpeado por largo rato. Ryuuji retaba las leyes de la gravedad al estar alzado como si estuviera de cabeza. Momento. Vio alrededor con asombro y nada era reconocible, todo era oscuridad, miró hacia arriba y los vio a todos, parecía que su campo de visión se había invertido y giraba como en un video juego. Allí estaba, la escena, el salón rodeado de niebla en las esquinas y despejados al centro. Dónde, a lo lejos divisaron a un grupillo de personitas alrededor del Dios, uno le sostenía en brazos – el castaño- y otro daba órdenes moviendo los brazos de manera frenética. – el que respondía al nombre de Otomura- Reconoció al chico de cabellos azules acercarse al cuerpo y caer sobre sus rodillas, un gritó, eso lo escucho a pesar de la distancia.

Debían de planear algo. Ese dolor de cabeza le estaba matando. Ambos estaban de cabeza en un extremo del techo –se dio cuenta que el techo no era oscuridad infinita- Midorikawa hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para indicarle que guardara silencio. Aunque su atención se desviaba a como su rostro se seguía amoratando. A decir verdad había sobre-usado su habilidad de dar el brinco en el velo. Estaría cansado, como él. Se preguntó si este truco de acrobacia invertida le estaría costado trabajo, a él le pesaban los brazos, hizo un gesto con su mano, formando una pistola para luego cerrar el puño y abrirlo de nuevo a lo que el de ojos oscuros señaló con un gesto en sus manos. Haciendo un circulo con su dedo índice y pulgar y levantando los tres dedos restantes "ok" quizás dijo. Miró hacia el piso – o arriba- y lo que pareció ser una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, señaló hacia arriba con su mano izquierda apuntando dónde había quedado la otra pistola.

Burn movió los labios con la esperanza que el otro le entendiera "_De-be-mos- ha-cer - al-go"_ deletreó despacio. Su compañero hizo la seña de la victoria con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y deletreo muy despacio "_Es-ta-mos - jo-di-dos_" y él solo le pudo responder mostrando el dedo medio de su mano sana. Notó como su gestó cambió a esa sonrisa confiada a una malestar repentino, tenía razón, no aguantaría mucho.

**(§)**

Pasaban de las 7 horas desde que ambos habían sido cautivos y los 3 vampiros estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Gazell se encontraba estático, alejado de ellos a varios metros a atrás, por ciertos momentos peinaba su cabello con insistencia. Parecía querer arrancárselo cuando la tensión en su mano se reflejaba, luego, cedía. Osamu de alguna y otra manera había entrado en un estado de hibernación, porque no se movía, con sus brazos cruzados completamente recargado en el respaldo de la banquita en la que los otros dos solo miraban el mar.

Grand no dejaba de palpar su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño de a momentos, entre gruñidos y un evidente stress. Su aparató comenzó a sonar, arrancándole un gritito a la jovencita, la melodía estruendosa y potente.

—_Moshi, moshi.—_ respondió en un idioma que ella no pudo comprender.

—_No hay nada_— dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea. —_Se los han tragado la tierra. Usé los satélites de la compañía de teléfonos, la nuestra y los de gobierno. Pero nada. Incluso, busque todo lo que el mundo de los muertos me dejo indagar, pero no hay nada. ¿Qué paso?_

—_Insiste. —_ ordenó con enfado.

—_Tengo el último registro, que es dónde estás en este momento, pero luego ¡Mierda!, No están. Lo siento, esos dos chicos ya no están en el mundo terrenal._

—_Vamos, Ark, confió en ti. _

—_Lo siento, Hiroto, he hecho todo lo que puedo y Ulvida me pisa los talones. Desde que volvimos de Inglaterra no ha hecho más que preguntar sobre tu paradero. Tengo tanta suerte que no esté en este preciso momento en la compañía. _

—_¿Dónde ha ido? _

—_A cerrar unos tratos. Ya tiene días afuera, posiblemente vuelva esta noche o mañana antes del amanecer. Tú sabes que ella se toma muy enserio su papel como abogada. Como sea, seguiré intentando y te mantendré informado. _

—_Sí, gracias. _

—_Amigo_— intervino con un evidente todo de preocupación. _—Hagas lo que hagas. Ten cuidado. _

—_Lo sé, gracias. _—sonrió con una media mueca y cortó la llamada. Se quedó en silencio sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Osamu. Le miró de reojo y se limitó a responder. —Nada. No los han podido encontrar.

El de cabellos negros se puso de pie. Exasperado por el ambiente.

—No podemos hacer nada más que esperar. —Le recordó Grand. — Primera regla de Póker: **Paciencia.** No hay más que hacer.

Osamu analizó la frase con detenimiento y luego volvió a tomar asiento emitiendo lo que parecía ser una especie de gruñido gutural. Tomó al conejo entre sus manos y se perdió en sus grandes ojos oscuros. Lo sabía, _Reize_ estaba igualmente preocupado por Midorikawa. Pero por desgracia, nada había que pudieran hacer. Miró de reojo a la chica que, escudriñaba el mar inquieto, con insistencia. Todo resultaba igualmente exasperante.

Debían aceptar que cuando habían aceptado las misiones, no tenían idea de que se enfrentarían a esta clase de enemigos. Apenas llevaba menos de un mes juntos, y las cosas entre ellos eran lejanas. Extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Se hablaban de vez en cuando, desayunaba –o cenaban- juntos. Usualmente Burn y Gazell se la pasaban fuera toda la noche, y volvían a la mañana para dormir –juntos- y sepa realmente su descansaban. Grand atendía su empresa de juguete de Lunes a Viernes de nueve de la mañana a seis de la noche. Y en ocasiones, Ryuuji iba con él para salir a cenar o a pasear. Ellos cuatro ya conocían la ciudad de pies a cabeza, pero él, Osamu, se había quedado en el castillo todo ese tiempo, remodelándolo a su gusto, usando su poder para manipulación de la materia y hacer del jardín central todo un edén de colores rojos y negros, con una cúpula en el centro hecha especialmente para Midorikawa –como el retrato de un jardín de María Antonieta- y así. Su vida se había reducido hacer una especie de amo de llaves-jardinero-niñero-diseñador.

Se dijo a sí mismo, que eso solo era un distractor para su inquieta mente, una forma de evadir su realidad y el contrato al que estaba sujeto con ellos. Solo admitía que sentía especial simpatía por Midorikawa. Si él volvía sano y salvo, lo que fuera de Burn, no le importaba.

**(§)**

Las manos de Yuki temblaron al sostener el cuerpo de su Rey. Reprimió con un poder sobrehumano el mar de lágrimas que estuvo a nada de dejar fluir, mordiendo su labio inferior sin mucho éxito. Le movió un poco tratando de llamarle suavemente, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando no había ese color rojizo en sus orbes, tan solo un marrón opaco similar a la tierra. Retiró algunos mechones de su rostro para poder verle mejor y delinear delicadamente su rostro. Maldito el momento de dejar ir a Nanobana. Allí él era el único culpable, tenía que admitir que Otomura tenía razón: era un mediocre.

—Vas a estar bien. — juró quedito.

—¡No deben de estar lejos, búsquenlos!— ordenó el de gafas reuniendo a los jovencitos que había logrado entrar a la sala y alejar al enemigo. Entre ellos, se tambaleo uno de orbes marrones. Se dejó caer de rodillas a lado del señor del castillo y trato de tocarle, pero alejo sus manos, temiendo que se rompiera al igual que una estatua que el mar lleva años golpeando. Como si el tiempo hubiera hecho más delicada su presencia.

—Padre…— soltó con aires de melancolía.

—Él va a estar bien. — Le sonrió falsamente Yuki, porque por más fuerte que quisiera ser, esa hinchazón en los ojos le indicaba que iba a ser todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo entraron esos ojos rojos al castillo? — inquirió mirando al castaño con severidad. Al no recibir respuesta, desvió la mirada, teniendo por las palabras que iba a pronunciar. —Es culpa de Nanobana. —Afirmó.

Sus compañeros salieron del salón con prisa, dando las nuevas órdenes. Aniquilar a los ojos rojos. Para ese momento el pánico se sentía en cada uno de los rincones del castillo. Desde los sirvientes corriendo hasta la guardia especial revisando cada diminuto rincón. Otomura analizó cada posible movimiento, y cerró los ojos tratando de agudizar su odio, no estaban lejos, de hecho no pudo sentir sus pasos al escapar. El bajito zapateaba con prisa, como un pequeño pingüino mientras que el otro pisaba fuerte y resonante como un manatí sin gracia. Ellos al ser Vampiros tenían una respiración más discreta –por no decir nula- se trató de concentrar y allí estaba su seña, susurros muy queditos, hilos de voz que se iban mezclando con la sal del ambiente. Arriba de ellos.

—¡Rensuke, arriba! — exclamó al hijo del señor del castillo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Su cuerpo se tensó, se levantó rápidamente tomando el arpón del piso y lanzándolo a un punto en la oscuridad del techo. Escuchó un gemido y un golpe en el piso del lado izquierdo del salón. Artos de la niebla, Otomura alzó el brazo y de un movimiento logro desaparecer todo rastro de la cortina que les había dado ventaja. Y vieron, a lo lejos la escena más improbable del mundo.

El cabellos de fuego trataba de sacarle el arpón de estómago al más bajito, apoyándose con un pie en la pared y haciendo fuerzas con sus manos. El otro solo gritaba frenéticamente "Sácalo, sácalo, sácalo" lloriqueando como desquiciado.

El rostro de Rensuke se descompuso de su sonrisa confiada hasta un desconcierto que se diluía en pánico. ¡Los rumores eran ciertos! Los Vampiros eran inmortales, como los Dioses. Ese impacto hubiera, sino matado, hecho un daño considerable a cualquier ser. Perforó un órgano vital que hubiera provocado que sus viseras estallaran, pero no, allí estaba, como si nada al momento de que le sacaban el objeto de su vientre. Su padre, el rey de los mares, alguna vez le había hablado sobre un antiguo reto que jugó con sus hermanos, _la caza de los ojos rojos_, dentro de ese relato, confesó que la única manera real de aniquilar esas criatura era cortándoles la cabeza, pero lo cierto era que nunca en su corta vida de semi-dios había visto alguno. El, Tsunami Rensuke nunca había salido al mundo terrenal más allá de las playas, se había limitado a vivir su vida bajo la sombra de la legitima princesa y ser el _hijo bastardo_ junto a su _bastar padre_, Yuki. Su infancia había sido dura, juzgado por el dedo de la realeza, había hecho hasta lo imposible para ganar la aceptación de su Rey, aceptación que él ya tenía desde su nacimiento, pero cegado por las críticas, se enajeno con la constante crítica y burla sobre su persona y su origen que solo tuvo cabeza para encontrar un propósito en su vida. Lo encontró dentro de la pelea, si no podía ser digno de su padre, sería digno del reino, así, se esmeró en formar una unidad elite de guerreros que fueran capaces de proteger lo que más amaba, su reino y su familia.

Yuki lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero en el fondo él sabía que amaba más a su emperador cuando posaba toda su atención en la loca primogénita. La estúpida chica que no podía protegerse a sí misma y terminaba corriendo a brazos de su propio padre, ella no le agradaba. La odiaba, y ahora, estaba completamente seguro que ella había sido la principal responsable del conflicto en esa sala. ¿Y en dónde estaba ella? Esperaba que muy, muy lejos. Probablemente ese sería su gran momento de demostrar que todos estaban en un grave error, y que él, también podía aspirar a una parte del poder _real_.

Atrapó con su mano derecha su arpón, lanzado por el de cabellos verdosos. Apenas y lo había podido palpar, la fuerza que había usado para devolvérselo había sido asombrosa.

—Toma, te lo devuelvo. — dijo animado Midorikawa sosteniendo su abdomen sin mucha importancia.

**Los vampiros son fuertes. Resistentes. **

—Hoy no es mi día— Burn llevó su mano hasta su cuerno y lo rozó ligeramente, cerciorándose que siguiera en una sola pieza. —Parece que no podré tener mi gran momento. —Hizo un ademán con su cabeza. —Hay algunas balas en el suelo, por allí — señaló el piso, cerca del cara cortada.

—Bien.— sonrió desapareció sorprendiendo a Rensuke, quien, miró a su alrededor y vio allí los pequeños objetos dorados esparcidos, contó cinco pero probablemente hubieran más. Se agachó para tomarlos, pero al hacer eso rozó la fría mano del vampiro, estaba helado. No mentían, su cuerpo estaba muerto. Y a sus ojos, desapareció

**Los vampiros son rápidos.**

—Toma, servido. — le entregó el arma a su compañero, este sacó el cartucho vacío y deposito dentro de él las balas, cerró y aseguró la nueva carga y se la volvió a entregar.

—¿Sabes usarla?— y el aludido asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. —Úsala. Protégete.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— parpadeó sumamente incrédulo con aires de preocupación.

—Yo puedo protegerme solo. — le dio un pequeño empujón por el hombro. Y luego señalo su cuerno.

**Los vampiros se protegen como una familia. **

El gesto de Midorikawa cambió con la velocidad digna de su técnica. No, no lo había notado, era tan despistado en algunos aspectos que jamás noto la presencia de aquella cosa. Su rostro se ilumino con un bonito color rosado en sus mejillas, sobre saliendo del morado de su cara. A pesar de que sus ojos seguían completamente negros, estos brillaron como estrellas en la noche más recóndita del fin del mundo. Mordió la pistola tratado de reprimir un agudo grito. Pero no lo evito.

—¡ERES UN INICORNIO! — Gritó dando brincos en su lugar. —¡Eres como un pony, pero con un cuerno! ¿Puedo tocarlo?— preguntó acercándose a él de forma peligrosa.—¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

**Pero los vampiros no tienen cuernos. **

—¡No, no me toques! — trató de alejarlo, cubriendo su cuerno con sus manos.

—¡Anda! — insistió ignorado a los enemigos. —¿Me dará suerte?

—¡Aléjate!— lo paró con su mano izquierda sobre su rostro, evitando que avanzará. Midorikawa dejo de patalear, y este retiro su mano de su rostro.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! — llamó Rensuke con marcada ira en su rostro. Lazó el arpón de nueva cuenta hacia ellos y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, el vampiro emocionado lo tomo a centímetros de su rostro. Viró su cara lo que provocó que el semi-dios sintiera un escalofrió en su cuerpo, nunca había visto ojos como esos, tan profundos y aterradores… como el mar oculto debajo de castillo.

—¿Te importa?— acotó. —Estamos resolviendo problemas más importantes de este lado. —sin más, volvió su cabeza al pelirrojo. —¿Desde cuando eres un unicornio?

Sin interés devolvió por segunda ocasión el arpón a su dueño pero ahora le imprimo más fuerza que solo un destello plateado se vio cruzar la habitación. Rensuke no lo pudo detener, fue Otomura que, con un movimiento de su poder logro desviarlo muy cerca de Yuki y Tsunami. Solo un movimiento del brazo le basto, él era capaz de manipular el sonido y con ello las ondas de frecuencia en el aire.

—¡No soy un Unicornio! — exclamó. —Soy un hibrido, maldita sea. —siseó bajito.

—Bueno. —Alzó los hombros de manera despreocupada. —Eso explica la lengua, los colmillos, las garras, pero si tuvieras cola te creería.

Burn enrojeció y desvió la mirada, mirada que se topó con el rostro severo de Otomura. Se habían distraído demasiado, y ahora había más enemigos por vencer. Decidió ignorar los constates gritos de Midorikawa, y le tapó la boca con su mano, para callarlo y hacerle entender que ahora, había mejores cosas que ocuparse como el origen de su cuerno. Ambos, volvieron su gesto serio y se acercaron lentamente al centro del salón para quedar a escasos metros de ellos.

—Y todo se resume a esto. — pronunció entre colmillos. —Siempre vi este momento como algo increíble que se contaría por generaciones.

—Bueno, estamos jodidos. — sonrió Ryuuji, jugando con la pistola. —Pero no pienso irme al mundo de los muertos sin dar buena pelea.

—¿Qué demonios quieren?— Otomura, hizo probablemente la preguntas más inteligente en ese día. Ambos se vieron, confundidos, hicieron poses de forma pensativa, exagerando las cosas.

—Yo quiero un pony.

—Yo quiero una cerveza muy fría.

Silencio incómodo.

—En realidad. — Secundó Midorikawa sobándose delicadamente las mejillas.—Buscamos las conchas carmesí.

—¡Cállate, estúpido!

—¡No me calles! — respondió alzando el tono de voz. — Puede ser posible que ellos nos den lo que buscamos y nos podamos ir al carajo felices y contentos.

—¡Oh, si, si! —aplaudió. —Disculpen ustedes señores tritones, pero ¿Serían tan amables de darnos algunas conchas carmín?, y de verdad disculpen que le pateáramos el trasero su Dios, así que si cooperamos, nosotros nos iremos y le entregaremos sana, salva y virgen a su hija. ¡Y todos felices! — sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos.

Segundo silencio incómodo.

—Gazell tiene razón, eres un idiota. —entrecerró los ojos oscuros, negando con la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Para qué quieren las conchas?— inquirió el de lentes.

Disco rayado mental.

—Eh… pues…

—Buena pregunta…— ladeó su cabeza jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Nunca preguntamos. — miró de reojo a su compañero.

—Creo que eso no nos tiene porque importar. —se dio varios golpecitos con la pistola en la sien. —Nos limitamos a hacer lo que nos digan y punto. La segunda misión querían recuperar la ciudad y eso hicimos.

—Y salimos del calabozo. — recordó.

Otra vez, ignorando la presencia del enemigo.

—¿Para qué quieren conchas?

—Quizá quieren un bonito collar. —afirmó. —O las quiere para adornar el despacho del _jefe_.

—¿De cenicero?

—¡Para el baño!

—¿Para el baño?

—¡Sí, si! — dio un par de brincos en su lugar. —¿Nunca has entrado a esos baños decorados con conchas y cositas así? Hasta existen aromatizantes de baño con nombres como "brisa marina" o "vacaciones en hawaii"

—Dudo que las quiere parar eso. ¿Por qué no mandar a sus bufones?

—Te apuesto que nuestra siguiente misión será lavar su baño. Y allí encontraremos las conchas ¡Te lo apuesto!

—¡Maldición, ya cállense! — exclamó Rensuke con ira. —¡Me estresan! Solo están allí, y hablan y hablan como si no existiéramos. ¿Creen que pueden entrar así como así al castillo y causar todo este escándalo!

—Si~— se mofó Midorikawa.

—Bien, hagamos algo. — apuntó el otro con paciencia. —Denos algunas de esas conchas y les devolvemos a su mocosa.

—¿Conchas? — Yuki dio un respingó en su lugar. ¿Conchas? Nanobana llevaba esa noche su collar rojizo. Demonios. Había sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente buscaban. Todo era su culpa. —¡Espera! — exclamó llamando la atención de los presentes. —Se las daremos, las que quieran, pero traigan a Nanonaba.

—¡No! — intervino su hijo. —Pagaran por lo que han hecho.

—¿Creen que no habrá castigo por sus acciones?— sonrió el de cabellos azules acomodando sus gafas.

—Está bien. — Burn cruzó los brazos. —Creo que si queremos la conchas debemos de vencer a ese par. —Miró a su compañero que seguía frotándose con insistencia las mejillas. —¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece. Entre más pronto terminemos esto más pronto podremos irnos. ¡Pido al de lentes! —exclamó como jovencita enamorada.

—Tú hazte cargo de enano. — corrigió. —Ya vimos que puede hacer, no es rival para tu velocidad.

—Pero a mí me gustan con lentes. —hizo un puchero. —Anda, confía en mí.

—No te ayudaré. —entrecerró los ojos, retándolo.

—Te recuerdo. Que yo te he salvado como 3 veces el día de hoy. La cuenta se te acumula. —Canturreó alegremente.

—¿Deuda? ¿Qué hay de eso de los _amigos se ayudan_?

—¡Entonces eres mi amigo! — sonrió.

—Yo nunca dije eso. — le miró receloso.

—Entonces seguirás acumulando deuda en mi _chanchito _mental —le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla. —¡Suerte campeón! —Y con eso desapareció.

Ahora serían dos peleas.

Midorikawa _capeo la tormenta_ a pesar de sentirse fatigado. Apareció como un gato salvaje y se abalanzó contra el de ojos violetas que no lo vio venir, cayeron al suelo, Ryuuji montando sobre de él, le apuntó con el arma y sin dudarlo le disparó con dirección en la cabeza. Otomura desapareció en el aire, como él lo solía hacer. Parpadeó incrédulo apoyándose en piso con sorpresa y de pronto vio los pies de su adversario a su lado, con ello, vino una patada en el estómago, cerca de su herida que apenas se estaba sanando. Rodó por el piso con violencia hasta toparse con la pared. Pero nunca soltó el arma de su mano.

—¡Maldición! — se palpó su vientre. —¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

—Aquí…— y apareció sobre de él, siendo que los papeles depredador-presa se estaba intercambiando —También tenemos nuestros trucos. Eres la el primer ser que veo hacer el famoso truco del señor del jardín infernal.

—No sé de qué me hablas. — le sonrió mostrándole los pequeños colmillos y al hacer este gesto le golpeó con el mango del arma justo en la cabeza, zafándose de él agarre. —Esta es mi propia técnica. —Disparó aprovechando su momento de flaqueza y de pronto la bala se volvió contra él, incrustándose en su hombro. No lo pudo esquivar, ni lo vio venir. ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? Gruñó bajito, para volver a _capear la tormenta_ y quedar a su espalda y con la misma velocidad que él hizo este acto, el otro despareció y quedo atrás de él. —¡Mierda contigo! — dio otro salto y otro y otro. Ambos comenzaron ese juego del gato y el ratón, entre golpes y maldiciones por parte de Ryuuji quien, no cabía en su sorpresa. A este paso terminaría agotado.

—Así que así es el famoso salto en el velo. — afirmó. Parando el insano juego.

Midorikawa agradeció infinitamente el pequeño break. Se estaba quedando sin energía, sentía su cara arder, y las venas sobre saltadas alrededor de sus ojos y frente. Tomó tanto aire como sus viejos pulmones se lo permitieron. Comenzaba a sentir las primeras consecuencias de su técnica al ver de reojo sus manos y el dorso de su brazo, el cual estaba al descubierto a través del abrigo debido al rose de la espada hace momentos atrás. Su piel, estaba morada y negruzca, mostrando los primeros signos de una potente necrosis.

—¿Cómo conoces la técnica?

—Es la primera vez que la veo con mis ojos.—confesó con aires de superioridad. —Yo estoy fascinado con todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de los humanos. Pero, mi verdadera pasión es el mundo de los muertos. Encontré enterrado en el mar profundo un viejo libro que por azares del destino habla sobre el jardín infernal y los seres que allí habitan. —Acomodó sus gafas— desde entonces mi único propósito es saber más. Así que me decidí por hacer mi propia versión de esa técnica. Tú la llamas _el salto en el velo_, yo la llamo _surfear el velo_.

—¿Surfear el velo?— bromeaba ¿Cierto? De ser sólo una imitación, su técnica debía de ser por mucho, superior. Si tan sólo Reize estuviera con él, eso le haría las cosas más fáciles. Debía de ponerle una cadena atada a él. —Es una copia barata.

—Te equivocas, es la versión mejorada. —dijo rápidamente. —Tú pasas por los retazos del velo que está roto. Pero no puedes ver con facilidad las brechas por esos tus ojos tienen que invocar la oscuridad del mundo de los muertos. — y Midorikawa se palpó la cara con suavidad, tenía razón y a ciencia cierta nunca se había puesto a pensar en el proceso de su horror, solo en las consecuencias. —Ahora bien. Hacer esa clase de recorridos te exige una energía espiritual enorme. Tu cuerpo se pudre poco a poco. Un humano normal habría muerto a los pocos intentos debido a la necrosis que ésta provoca, pero al ser un vampiro tu cuerpo resiste y se cura por sí mismo. ¡¿Es fascinante no crees!?

_Tu cuerpo se pudre_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Ese idiota sabía mucho.

—Es un pequeño pago por tan grandioso poder. —Recitó con calma.

—Tu técnica es defectuosa.

—Me sorprende que, un ser como tu haya podido hacer su propia versión. Has de ser alguien especial o pretenciosamente ocioso.

—No hay nada de maravilloso en mi versión. Veras. —Acomodó sus gafas. —El Sonido es más rápido que la luz. Me muevo a una velocidad superior que la luz y las ondas del sonido, de modo que; puedo dar el salto a la cuarta dimensión, aquella que corresponde al mundo de los muertos. —Ryuuji escuchaba atentamente, a pesar de que, efectivamente sentía que sus odios le comenzaban a fallar por la presión a la que todo este tiempo había estado sometido estando a cientos de kilómetros debajo de la superficie y como su cuerpo pedía gritos un descanso. Trató a como diera lugar no parecer fatigado. —Yo no tengo la necesidad de ir entre los retrasos del velo, simplemente lo paso.

—Por eso tu cuerpo no sufre gran cosa. —Señaló con marcado interés. —Aun así requieres de una energía enorme para hacer eso.

—He pasado toda mi vida perfeccionando esta técnica.

Ryuuji se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con la pistola, deliberadamente mientras una risita emanaba de sus labios. Otomura, incrédulo pensó que de alguna manera se le había zafado un tornillo o que su cerebro había comenzado a pudrirse. Siguió riéndose dando vueltas en su lugar y luego le aplaudió con entusiasmo.

—¡Te mereces un premio! —exclamó causando que aludido le mirada con más duda. —¡Bien, has descubierto el defecto de mi poder!

—No es una situación por la cual me reiría.

—¡Pero!— acotó. — Estas en un error. —Le sonrió jugando con su cabello y meneando la pistola en su otra mano. —Este mi poder no nació en el Jardín infernal como crees, ni es típica de allí. —señaló acusatoriamente. El tritón alzó una ceja.

—Mientes.

—No tengo porqué. ¡Es más! Te diré un pequeño secreto.

—Habla.

—En realidad no se le denomina Técnica. — le corrigió animado. —Se le llaman _Horrores. _Y sólo los espectros criados en el mundo terrenal pueden realizar este despliegue de habilidades. Tú lo has dicho, me estoy pudriendo por fuera y dentro cada vez que doy el salto, pero al tener el cuerpo de un vampiro sano rápidamente y solo requiero de unas pocas horas de descanso —tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir; vio en su oponente el destello en sus ojos, el brillo de la duda ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

—Si dices que sólo espectros lo pueden hacer, quiere decir que tu técnica también es una copia.

—No. No es una copia. Es la genuina técnica de un _Fuego fatuo. _ Y se llama _caper la tormenta_ no "Dar el salto en el velo"; no sé de dónde hayas sacado eso_. —_Rio un poco más relajado— Si no tuviera que usar un cuerpo podría hacerla el doble de rápido y podría llegar muchísimo más lejos. ¡Pero no puedo! — hizo un gesto exagerado de tristeza, apenas potenciado por su aspecto demacrado y putrefacto. — Este cuerpo reprime mis poderes. Es hermoso —se palpó la cara. —Pero difícil de manejar

—¿De qué hablas? — sudó frio.

De pronto su conversación estaba tomando matices un poco extraños. Hablaba como si no fuera un Vampiro, pero lo era. ¿Cierto? Solo había tenido oportunidad de conversar con dos o tres vampiros en toda su existencia, que como el resto de los presentes en la habitación, se había concentrado a servir a su señor. Como sea, él tenía una noción de los ojos rojos por dos medios: Su rey y su experiencia de campo. Los vampiros no podían morir tan fácilmente. Pero lo hacían. No podrían exponerse al Sol. No comían, bebían sangre y eran especialmente intolerantes a algunas religiones humanas. De hecho tenía entendido que su inmortal cuerpo tenía ciertas limitantes físicas. –Y varias ventajas- decidió ignorar todos los pensamientos que revolucionaban su mente y concentrarse en la conversación.

—Aún eres muy joven. — dijo divertido. —Crees saberlo todo, pero ahora te enfrentaras con la cruda realidad. —Ladeo la cabeza jugueteando con un mechón de su larga coleta. —Te enseñaré, qué más puede hacer un _fuego fatuo_ como yo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, Burn se había lanzado contra el semi-dios, embistiendo con su puño izquierdo en llamas. Tomó la sabia decisión de ya no usar más su brazo lesionado, temiendo que en algún momento tuviera alguna complicación. Rensuke reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivar el primer golpe, sorprendido de ver el fuego rozar su rostro. No le tenía miedo, solo lo había tomado desprevenido. Después de todo, uno no ve fuego muy seguido debajo de las profundidades. La fuente principal de alimentación del castillo era una extraña y antigua joya llamada _glass blå_. La cual solía brillar con ciertas magnitudes desde un pequeño foco hasta ser una potencial fuente de alimentación para los jardines acuáticos del castillo. Podían estar sumergidos hasta las entrañas del océano, pero esa hermosa joya de forma irregular constituida una fuente inagotable de recursos. Como fuere, el fuego para ellos era un peligro así como una fantasía del mundo de los humanos. Inalcanzable, y ahora estaba ese sujeto, un vampiro que podía manipular el fuego como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Retrocedió esquivando cada uno de los puños infernales, protegiéndose de a momentos con su arpón, tenía que ver el momento correcto para poder atacar, pero no le daba oportunidad. Apretó los dientes al sentir como el fuego le quemaba la carne de su brazo al simple rose.

Utilizó la pequeña brecha al instante en que él daba un puñetazo y tomaba impulso para dar otro. Al no usar su brazo derecho dejaba un momento muerto en su ataque y aprovechando eso, logró asestar un golpe con su lanza, apenas rozando el rostro y llevándose con él varios de sus cabellos rojos. ¡Debía ser más rápido!

—¡Jodete, maldito! — exclamó con marcada desesperación. Temiendo que sus movimientos llegaran a ser más mediocres.

—Mocoso engreído. — esquivó dos estocadas fácilmente, y atinó una patada de largo alcancé que vio usar a Gazell en una de sus múltiples peleas, y con ello le golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndole tambalearse. Aprovechando ese lapso, le pego sin piedad, en una ráfaga de fuego, entre puñetazos y patadas y cuando al fin perdió el aliento se alejó dado tres saltos hacia atrás.

Ambos exhaustos y agitados, se miraron por momentos, turnando sus miradas entre el piso y sus ojos. Burn sintió caer algunas gotas de sudor por su mejilla. Estaba agotado. Jadeó limpiando un poco de la saliva que salía involuntariamente entre sus labios, aún agitado movió su cabeza con brusquedad para no caer rendido. A su vez, su oponente palpaba algunas de sus quemaduras, viendo de reojo la irritación a causa del fuego. Dolía y mucho. Pero aún tenía demasiado que dar.

—Haré que caigas. — Retó con decisión en sus palabras. —No me importa si me llevo la vida en ello.

El pelirrojo jadeó una vez más soltando de golpe una carcajada que se mezclaba con su saliva haciendo que sonara ronca y rasposa. Rio ampliamente sosteniendo su abdomen con fuerza. Sentía que se saldrían los pulmones en cualquier momento. Rensuke enrojeció, ofendido por la burla.

—Eres muy patético.

—¡Cállate bastardo! — Gritó —¡Tú no sabes lo que está en juego para mí!

—¿En juego?— apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, conteniendo la risa. —¿Qué no sé lo que está en juego? — repitió. —¡Tú, pequeño patético, no sabes de lo que hablas!

—¡Haré que caigas! — Tomó entre sus manos el arpón y se posicionó para atacar. —¡Y les demostraré a todos que están equivocados!

—Te tomas muy enserio tu trabajo de soldadito. ¿Cierto? — dijo entre colmillos.

—¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Voy a hacer que todos se callen! — contrajo su cuerpo, con fuerza. El arpón en sus manos tembló a raíz de su rabia. —¡Ya me canse de ser el rechazado!, ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!— y finalmente dejo de salir todo, gritó a todo pulmón, logrando que Burn callará su risa y le mirada con atención.

Yuki, quien todo ese tiempo no había soltado a Jousuke; se limitaba a ver la escena en silencio. Primeramente la velocidad de la pelea entre Otomura y Midorikawa le había mareado, y ahora estaban en una especie de competición con quien era el más veloz. Luego, su atención se puso a cien por cierto en la batalla de su hijo. Con ese grito ahogado, se formó en su garganta un nudo tan grande que ahora le constaba respirar. Debía detener las dos peleas antes de que alguien saliera gravemente herido. Su hijo, era parte de su todo y su vida. Pero ahora, que la situación estaba escrita en letras rojas –como un peligro inevitable- le quedaba claro que; uno, era un mediocre como persona y como padre y segundo—

—¡Rensuke, detente! — y desde su corazón, salieron la palabras que jamás debió de pronunciar. —¡No podrás ganar, por favor detente!

El gesto de su hijo cambió drásticamente, en un contraste impresionante entre su ira y desesperación, viró su cabeza para encarar a su padre. Grabe error. Logró darse cuenta a tiempo de la embestida y con el uso de toda su velocidad y fuerza, sostuvo con todo su poder su arpón y atravesó el dorso de su oponente.

Las cosas habían sido rápidas y a su vez erráticamente lentas. A pesar de la fuerza ejercida, sus manos temblaron como hechas de gelatina. Se sorprendió con esa acción. Fue todo estúpidamente rápido. Parecía como sí el mismo pelirrojo se hubiera abalanzado contra él apropósito. Sorprendido, miró al Vampiro frente de él, sonriéndole a pesar de que la sangre le brotaba por la comisura de los labios. Él-pese de la herida- le tomó por los hombros y avanzó hacia él, penetrando por inercia su cuerpo más y más a través del tubo del arma. Quedó de frente a frente, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de torcida diversión, arrancándole el alma del miedo. Los vampiros son inmortales, aunque les atravieses una y mil veces con arpones, ellos seguirán de pie, sonriéndote como dementes. El bajito se quedó paralizado contemplando con marcado horror los orbes amarillentos de su oponente. A pesar de estar siendo penetrado por su arma, no grito, ni siquiera un suspiro, ni muestra signos de dolor, sigue sonriendo, burlándose de él. Casi podía escuchar las risas de la gente de reino, al pasar por el mercado, a lado de su hermana. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de la corte, en él, el pequeño bastardo. El que algún día pretendería aspirar al trono de Tsunami. Se vio entonces, perdido en el amarillo de sus ojos, y sus miedos le invadieron. Estaba impactado.

—¿Tú te sientes rechazado? — inquirió Burn. —¿Te sientes solitario? Sí. —Afirmó. —Eres solitario. Pero veras. — tosió un poco de sangre, manchando su rostro.—El día en que le pongan un precio a tu cabeza, el día en que te persigan como un animal, que te traten como objeto, y tu misma raza te exilie y debas vivir por ti mismo… matar con tus propias manos, esconderte como rata y pelear por un pedazo de carne…entonces…— dio un pequeño suspiro, escupiendo más sangre— …entonces me hablas de ser rechazado. —Le sonrió pegando su frente con la del él. Aferrando sus manos con más fuerza a sus hombros. —¿Te sientes rechazado? Iluso. Me encantaría ver tu cara el día que un Dios mate a toda tu familia. Entonces, sabrás, lo que es estar verdaderamente solo. No eres más que un idiota buscando aceptación. Eres tan patético que no mereces que mache mis manos de tu sangre.

¿Bromeaba, cierto?

Dio un respingo en su lugar. Le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Con su cálido aliento sobre su rostro, y esas palabras resonando en su mente, no sintió cuando le perforaron de una rápida estocada, tampoco logró saborear la sangre en su boca porque estaba muy ocupado teniendo una de esas regresiones que suelen darte en los momentos menos indicados.

Recordó cuando apenas era un niño, paseando por los jardines, con una pequeña pelota de plástico que había caído al mar y fue arrastrada por la corriente. La rebotó varias veces con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Una y dos veces y por un descuido botó hasta lo más profundo del jardín. Allí un par de guardias le vieron, la tomaron y la arrojaron aún más adentro, en el laberinto de coral. "Búscala, si eso quieres" le dijeron entre risas. Armado de valor, fue en su búsqueda. Se raspó las rodillas y también la cara, sangró un poquito de la nariz, pero eso no le importó, porque logró recuperar su pelota. Después de un día enteró, logró salir del laberinto y se topó con el gesto severo de su padre, de Yuki. Le dio una bofetada, se había alejado del castillo. Nada había valido, ni toda su valentía, tampoco le creyó que su bola fuera arrojada por los guardias, él era un mentiroso y un desobediente. Al crecer, tampoco le creyó cuando los cadetes le golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ni cuando le arrebataron su inocencia, dejándolo cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Seguramente había reñido. Él era un problema. Pero fue el culpable de la muerte de 42 tritones; toda la guardia real había caído ante él, la noche que, un simple chiste había terminado en tragedia. El Bastardo del reino se había cansado de ser la burla, y dio fin a sus vidas en un baño de sangre. Con su arma y sus manos llenas de ese líquido carmesí. **Allí perdió la cordura. **No le habían condenado a muerte, porque Tsunami no lo permitió –vaya nepotismo- También era su hijo. Y le creía, entonces fue, que le dio la importante misión de formar a la nueva guardia real. Cualquier persona que fuera capaz de acabar con un grupo de 42 tritones de alto grado sería el indicado para poder formar el ejercitó perfecto. Le dejó ir de la ciudad, y partió en busca de los miembros perfectos cerca de las playas importantes del mundo de los humanos. Volvió varios años después siendo ya un adolescente con 10 hombres detrás de él. El ejército perfecto. Kaiou.

Todos pensamientos resultaban divertidos como la muerte. Un mal chiste que le acababan de contar. Bajo la vista y contemplo la lanza y la sangre que resbalada de ella hasta sus manos. Y luego, contemplo en silenció lo que le había perforado. Un tentáculo, no. Era algo más extraño aún. Un _algo_ de color negro, ligeramente manchado de su sangre que le perforaba justo por debajo de sus pulmones, entre su estómago y la caja torácica. Se llamaría exagerado a sí mismo, pero no podía respirar y tenía la extraña sensación de querer vomitar. Alzó la vista e intentó maldecirlo, pero solo regurgito sus fluidos y algunos jugos gástricos. Y allí sintió pánico. Puro y siniestro. Intentó moverse pero estaba retenido aún por los hombros y ese sujeto le seguía viendo. _¡Deja de verme!_ Pensó alarmado. _¡Deja de sonreír! _ Tanta era su enajenación que no escuchó a lo lejos, los gritos de su padre, tampoco en el disparo en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

En la mente de Otomura solo había una frase escrita "Mátalos" y no entendía porque era muy importante. Recordaba que estaba peleando y de pronto, una luz le invadió como un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral directo a su cerebro. Y ya no había cabida más que para esa misión que se le había encomendado. Tomó el arma rozando los dedos fríos del vampiro que ya no era su enemigo. Tenía la tremenda necesidad de complacerlo y hacerlo feliz, porque no había otra cosa que me alegrara más en el fondo de su corazón que serviré a él. Ya no estaba Tsunami, ni el idiota de Yuki. No. Ahora tenía otro cometido. "Mátalos". Giró sobre su eje y avanzó en dirección al par que estaban atravesados uno por el otro y sin pensarlo, le disparó en la cabeza al de cabellera de acero. El cuerpo no se desplomó al instante, sigo sostenido por los brazos del pelirrojo. Vio al castaño que tanto le molestaba gritar, o quizá aullar. Realmente no lo distinguió.

—Mátalo. — le recordó Ryuuji. Contemplando con diversión la escena ante él. —¡Anda, hazme feliz y mátalo!

Y miro de reojo a Yuki. Sobresaltado y un rostro hundido en pánico. Y marco sus pasos hacia él.

Él se levantó, dejando en el piso el cuerpo de su señor. Lo iba detener. Se escuchó otra detonación y a pesar de que la bala se incrusto en su pecho, sigo corriendo hasta quedar frente a él, con la pistola enterrada en su abdomen. Con ambas manos tomo el arma y la aferro a su cuerpo. Si él se ponía frente al arma, nadie más saldría herido. Encaró al de lentes y observo con desconcierto su mirada, perdida y a la vez decidida.

—¡Detente! — le gritó con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento. —¡¿Qué demonios haces!?

—Lo hago feliz. — dijo con una decisión completa en sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me hace feliz. — recalcó Midorikawa avanzando hacia ellos. Posó una mano en el hombro de Otomura. —¿Te gusta mi truco?

—¿Tú eres quien le hiso esto?

—Ese es mi poder. — le sonrió a pesar de la fatiga, alzando los hombros. —Hacer que los demás hagan lo que yo quiero.

—Detenlo. —Le rogó. Con la manos temblorosas y la voz rasposa. —Les daré todas las conchas que quieran. Pero detén esto.

—¿Me garantizas mi seguridad y la de mi compañero?

—¿Me devolverás a Nanobana?

—Si sigue viva, con gusto. — jugueteó con los cabellos de Otomura, revolviéndolos con diversión. —De verdad que, no te garantizo nada.

—Entonces… —Endureció sus facciones. —Tampoco te garantizo que vivirás para contarlo.

—Bueno.— le mostro sus pequeños colmillos. —Le puedes hacer compañía a este chico en el mundo de los muertos.

Sin previo aviso mordió con fuerza el cuello de su presa. Haciendo que soltara el arma en su mano derecha y cayendo por la sorpresa. Saliendo de su estado poseído. Midorikawa succionó con fuerza, dando bocanadas largas y prolongadas. Sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos ante los ojos atónitos de Yuki. Se ahogó varias veces, pero no le importo debía seguir bebiendo hasta recuperar sus fuerzas. Tosió cuando no logro digerir toda la sangre. Sabía a _conocimiento, _ a una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad y ocio. Un sabor metálico y rasposo, sumamente espeso. Soltó el cuerpo, inconsciente del tritón par así llevar sus manos hasta su boca, reteniendo toda la sangre que había bebido y que su estómago reusaba a digerir.

_Capeo la tormenta_ cuando el primer brazo de oscuridad le envistió, idéntico al que se enfrentó en la palaya, apareciendo a dos metros a la izquierda. Una mano negra, una sombra alargada que se desprendía de la espalda del castaño. Vio, cinco más salir de él, y comenzó a correr. Imprudente era si decidía seguir _saltando_. Su prioridad era recuperarse de la herida en su abdomen y luego regenerar sus tejidos. Casi no sentía los brazos e incluso ya despedía ese olor a putrefacción. Corrió hasta quedar a pocos metros de Burn. Quien a pesar de la situación de mantenía de pie, perforado por la lanza. Arrojó lejos del cuerpo del chico moribundo, viendo con sorpresa que demonios le había perforado. ¡Era una cola!, Burn tenía una cola con la punta afilada, dejo su desconcierto a un lado y desencajo el arma de su compañero. Lo tomó por el abdomen, lo cargó y se alejó aún con las manos pisándole los talones. Se alejó hasta llegar a la esquina opuesta de todo el salón y le recargo en la pared. La percatarse que ya no era perseguido, palpó el rostro de Burn para percatarse que siguiera consiente.

—Anda, dime que sigues aquí— dijo quedito.

Este alzó la mirada, y vio entre sombras el color verdoso del cabello de su compañero.

—¿Ya me jodieron?— preguntó confundido.

—No. — soltó con alivio. —Anda, bebe. — Ryuuji llevó sus manos hasta su propia boca y las unió para formar un pequeño recipiente dónde regurgito la sangre que había bebido del Otomura. Tosió repetidas veces y trató de ser cuidadoso para no desperdiciar nada. Se sonrió internamente al recodar una de muchas tácticas de supervivencia. Le acercó las manos a su boca y al instante de reconocer el olor a sangre, el pelirrojo bebió rápidamente y lamió sus dedos. —Sé que no es carne, pero de algo ha de servir. —lo acomodó mejor en la pared. —Quédate aquí.

Y con eso, se puso de pie, avanzando hasta dónde Tachimukai sostenía el cuerpo de ese chico. Paso por donde yacía desplomado el cuerpo de su víctima y tomó el arma. Apuntó al de ojos azules, quien levanto la mirada con ira. Lanzó un brazo y esté le detuvo con su mano izquierda, lo jaló con fuerza y lo rompió. Lazó dos más y ambos los detuvo sin problemas con su mano libre, y de igual forma, les rompió.

—Es inútil. — Dijo. —Ya me sé ese truco.

—¿Te sabes éste truco? —

Volteó al no poder reconocer esa voz, y vio de frente un puño que se estrelló en su cara. Puñetazo que lo sacó volando por el impacto hasta la pared. Se golpeó y cayó como muñeca rota. Llevó su mano hasta su cara y esta sangraba. Maldijo por lo bajo. Molesto y desconcertado. Alzó la vista y se topó con unos ojos oscuros, grandes y penetrantes. Trató de correr, pero fue pescado por el cuello y ahora estaba siendo levantado entre él y la pared. Pataleó y trató de _capear la tormenta_, pero de nuevo, su habilidad había sido inútil, como en la costa. Ese sujeto retenía su poder. Lo intento mil veces y fue inútil. Tomó el brazo con fuerza en un intento desesperado por soltarse. Tsunami sólo lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

—Calama.— su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila. —¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

—¿De- que hablas…?— trató de responder. Con apenas un hilo de voz.

—A _capear la tormenta. _— Afirmó. —Sólo sé de una persona que puede hacerlo. Y es otro Dios.

—No lo sé.— respondió con sinceridad. —Sólo sé hacerlo.

—Tú no eres normal. — le sonrió de lado. Ryuuji pensó que era una bonita sonrisa, como perlas blancas que resaltaban con esa piel tostada. —Tú y tu amigo son muy particulares.

—Somos raros.

—Son híbridos. Es la única explicación que le encuentro.

—Quizás tengas razón. —rió soltando sus brazos. Se rindió. Sabía que él era un Dios, y le iba a dar la arrastrada de su existencia. Relajó su cuerpo. —Desde que morí sé hacer _eso_. Simplemente lo hago y ya. ¿Es realmente tan malo? Yo no pedí ser así.

Tsunami ladeó su cabeza, pensativo. Tenía razón. Uno no escogía la forma de nacer, la familia ni la posición en que era acomodada su pieza en el tablero. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y atrapó en el aire al sujeto del cuerno, quien pretendía embestirle. Lo tomó igualmente por el cuello y lo colocó de golpe contra la pared al lado de su compañero. Jadeó y pataleo. Ahora los tenía a los dos a su merced. Les miró con curiosidad como dos pequeños nuevos peces que apenas fueron descubiertos. Los analizo y se rio.

—Bien. — dijo con tranquilidad. — Ustedes dos pequeños ojos rojos han causado muchos problemas en mi castillo. —les dedico una mirada suspicaz. —¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¿Tiene un minuto para la palabra del señor?— preguntó Ryuuji seriamente y poco después rio tontamente al igual que el sujeto a su lado.

—Esa fue buena. — sonrió con todos sus colmillos. Ambos parecían divertidos. —Ahora sí estamos completamente jodidos. — le miró de reojo.

—Sin duda. —Miró al techo, contemplando la oscuridad del salón.—Esto es muy triste. Moriré virgen.

—En teoría ya estás muerto. — le corrigió.

—Moriré doblemente virgen.— se miraron.

—Bromeas. — enarcó una ceja. Sorprendido.

—No tengo porqué. No todo en la vida es sexo. ¿Sabes?

—El sexo es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

—Ustedes dos…— susurró Tsunami con una venita en la sien, apretando más sus cuellos. Ambos le voltearon a ver, temiendo lo peor. Midorikawa busco con desesperación la mano de Burn y al encontrarla la apretó con fuerza, suplicando alguna clase de soporte. —¡Son la onda!

Los dos se miraron por el rabillo del ojo. Buscando la respuesta en los ojos del contrario. Mirado al Dios y de nuevo al otro. Así varias veces. Se había vuelto loco. Seguramente. Les sonreía tontamente, pero lo cierto era que sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino que eran oscuros como la noche, pero brillantes como dos pequeñas canicas bombachas. Sin duda era un Dios, estaba como sí nada frente a ellos, sin herida alguna, y fresco como una lechuga. Sus cuerpos se sintieron más ligeros a medida que eran enterrados en la pared del salón, las pequeñas contras se aferraron a sus extremidades y les soltó al estar casi fusionados con la pared. Llevó sus manos hasta su cadera y de nuevo les sonrió.

—Me haré cago de ustedes después. Ahora debo limpiar todo el desastre que han hecho.

Y allí los dejo. Incrustados a la pared como la decoración principal. Midorikawa se carcajeo varias veces tratando de zafarse de la pared. Pero era inútil.

—Me pican. Las conchitas me pican — se quejó entre risas.

—Nunca creí que mi existencia acabaría siendo estar de decoración en la pared. —relajó su cuerpo. Rendido.— Bien me lo decían… No haría nada de mi vida.

—¡Ah! Me pican… — siguió riendo.

Tsunami caminó directo a dónde estaba Yuki y su hijo. Se arrodillo ante ellos. Pese a la sorpresa de su esposo. Él estaba vivo, en una pieza y sin rasguño alguno. Les dedicó una cálida mirada. Que no había visto en siglos. Profunda y majestuosa como la piedra ónix de la cual estaba hecho su anillo de compromiso.

—¿Estás bien, Yuki?— inquirió sacándolo de su trance.

—Sí…—mintió. El disparo en su pecho comenzaba a ser un problema. Pero no le importó. —Pero Rensuke. — ambos le miraron.

Estaba inconsciente. Con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Trató de no moverle mucho, la herida en su abdomen era; por demás profunda y grotesca. Había teñido su camisa blanca y la mancha se expandía de la boca de su estómago hasta su pecho y parte de su abdomen. El moreno escudriñó con cuidado la delicada figura en los brazos de su amante. Era sólo un niño. Ni los cientos años se existencia podrían compararse a la madurez que había obtenido en tan solo instantes marcados de su infancia. Quizá no era el mejor padre; tampoco el mejor hombre. Hubo un tiempo en el que solo pensaba en él mismo y en las largas horas de diversión con sus hermanos. Pero ya no estaban. Debía de madurar y aprender a dejar las cosas en el pasado. Ahora era un Rey, el responsable de todo un reino y de varias razas creadas de su imaginación. Y ahora, tenía frente a él el más perfecto resultado de Lullaby a dueto: Rensuke. Lo tocó suavemente, palpando su rostro y la cicatriz debajo de su ojo.

—_Call the bells spirits…_ —susurró. _—…rise up and dance… listen the call… spirits… rise up and sing…_

No recibió respuesta.

—_Call the bells…—_ repitió. Con insistencia. —_listen the call…_

El castaño comprendió entonces lo que quería hacer. Al ser producto de un canto sagrado, este, por misma inercia podría de alguna u otra forma ayudar en el delicado proceso de recuperación. Como si la melodía fuera el pegamento para poder unir las piezas rotas de una figura de porcelana fina, posiblemente no se volvería a ver igual. Pero para él, no perdería la gracia.

—_Call the bells…_— frunció el ceño al notar que sus palabras no tenían resultado alguno. Posó su mano sobre el pecho mal herido. — _rise up an sing…_

—_Let my spirit sing…— _dijo quedito Yuki, poniendo su mano encima de la del moreno. Ambos se sonrieron. Recordando el momento en que entonaron esa melodía juntos. Él día en que Rensuke llego a sus vidas, hace cientos de años. Entre la marea de una noche de invierno. Cerró su mano sobre los dedos de Tsunami, ejerciendo las fuerzas, con un gesto delicado y sonrosado en su bonito rostro.

—Recuerdo cuando de vi por primera vez.— soltó de pronto el moreno. —Uno de esos días cuando no sucede nada y crees que será como todos los anteriores. No sé porque decidí curiosear por el jardín y de pronto allí estabas.

—No digas tonterías. —desvió la mirada con un evidente sonrojo.

—Tratabas de blandir una espada, sin mucho éxito. — amplió su sonrisa, que iba de una mueca afectada a un gesto tonto por breves lapsos. —Casi le cortas la cabeza a Otomura. Eras muy torpe.

—Aún lo soy. —Aceptó con profunda vergüenza. Su mano tembló por sobre la de su señor. Sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. Qué vergonzoso.

—Eres perfecto. — Yuki le volteó a ver, y chocó con sus labios. Como esa vez, el primer beso robado había sido de su Rey, y fue, por siempre dueño de su persona y su aliento. Amor a primera vista. Escondidos en el laberinto de coral, alejados de los sirvientes y la guardia. Lo acorraló entre la pared de corales violetas y rozados, de tonos nacarados y tornasol, lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo obligándole –de alguna manera- a corresponderle. Solían correr al atardecer, tomados de la mano como un par de adolescentes que acababa de hacer alguna travesura. Se escondían de la guardia real que les solía perseguir. Y así fue, desde entonces hasta que se supo el secreto. Y ahora lo tenía allí, muchos años después de ese encuentro furtivo. Profundizó más el beso cuando el pequeño cedió a su repentino gesto. ¿Hace cuando que no lo besada de esa manera? Por el simple hecho de sentirle.

—No hagan eso.— dijo quedito con quebrada voz Rensuke, quien abría los ojos con pereza, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos que se sostenían entre sus brazos. El rostro de Tachumukai se ilumino mientras que Tsunami daba un ligero suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele todo. — respondió con un gesto de molestia en sus labios. Trató de ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por los brazos de ambos adultos. Yuki lo recostó sobre sus piernas y revisó con cuidado la herida en su abdomen que parecía sanar con gran rapidez.

—Pensé que te perdería.

—Soy un hueso duro de roer. —Trató de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero se encontraba exhausto y el calor de sus caricias sobre sus cabellos no le ayudaba mucho. Poco a poco sentía que se quedaría dormido.

—Lo hiciste bien. — le dijo Jousuke con las facciones más relajadas.

—No pude vencerlo. — desvió la mirada al techo.

—Los ojos rojos son criaturas difíciles de vencer. Pero derrotar un Hibrido es una misión suicida. —le acarició los cabellos, revolviéndolos un poco. —Así que siéntete orgulloso. Haz hecho un buen trabajo.

—_Cariño,_ ayuda a Otomura. —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el cuerpo a metros de ellos. Él aludido entornó los ojos escudriñando el cuerpo.

—Ahora me encargo de ti— miró a Yuki de reojo. El se avergonzó aún más, llevando su mano hasta su pecho. Dolía, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, solo una bala incrustada. Lo vio alejarse y entonces posó sus ojos al par de Vampiros que parecían conversar animadamente.

—¿Entonces no ha pasada nada entre tú y Gazell?—Burn negó con la cabeza. —¡Vaya!, yo pensé que lo hacían todos los días, a todas horas en todos los lugares.

—No es tan puta como parece. — entrecerró los ojos. —Sólo me usa para alimentarse y se va. Nos besamos por largo rato, lo toco, me toca, pero cuando estoy a punto de dar _ese_ paso, a pesar de estar cansado. Huye.

—¿Huye?— ladeó la cabeza, moviendo sus manitas atrapadas en la pared.

—Sí.— afirmó varias veces. —Se levanta y se va. Y me deja allí, tirado.

—Opino que deberías ir al grano. — apuntó con su cabeza. —Métesela y no preguntes.

—¿Y si se pone agresivo? — pensó con detenimiento perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de la habitación. —Es capaz de arrancarme el pene.

—No te lo puede arrancar porque lo tendrá adentro. ¡Tú sabes!, Además le va gustar. Gazell despide sexualidad por los poros. De verdad, Osamu, Hiroto y yo pensamos que ya había pasado algo. Eso explica porque está tan amargado. ¡No le preguntes, hazlo y ya!

—¡Zorra, en cuatro! — exclamó entre una pequeña carcajada.

—¡No, no! — movió sus piernas inquieto. Hizo varios ademanes con las manos para narrar lo siguiente: —No le preguntes. Tampoco pierdas el tiempo en quitarle la ropa, solo arráncale lo que sea que traiga abajo y se la metes. Es todo. No sé por qué te complicas.

—No puedo creer que el _virgen_ me esté dando consejos de como cojerme a la _puta._ De verdad.

—Piensa en sus sentimientos.

—¿Bromeas? Me dices que se la meta sin preguntar y me dices que piense en sus sentimientos.

—¡Sí, sí!— Sonrió. —Mira. Gazell no dista mucho de una chica, pero también es un hombre. Entones debes de ir por el punto medio. A las chicas les gusta a alguien que las proteja y cuide pero también a quien puedan _mangonear_ como un esclavo. Y a los hombres les gusta una chica que esté disponible para ellos las veinticuatro horas del día pero que los controle. ¿Entiendes?— y Burn negó con la cabeza, atontado por su explicación. —Mira. —Volvió a señalar un poco más despacio. —Lo que Gazell necesita es a alguien que lo domine, que lo soporte, que lo entienda, que lo quiera, que lo complazca y por sobre todo que lo necesite. ¿Lo captas? Hazlo sentir _especial_. —Hizo un gesto ñoño con una voz tremendamente graciosa. —A las chicas les gusta sentir que son únicas y especiales. Pero domínalo.

—Comienzo a recodar porque me gusta estar solo.

—Mientes, te encanta estar con Gazell. Todo el tiempo está juntos, aunque sea peleando y golpeándose. ¡Eso es amor rudo! —Animó aún más. —¡Tú puedes!

—Insisto. Tu optimismo me enferma.

—¡Me adoras! — se movió inquieto.

—Sí, claro. — y de pronto, se quedó pensativo. Ensimismado por las palabras de su compañero. Ryuuji por su parte miro desde su incómoda posición como el sujeto al que había mordido se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad, ayudado por el de cabellos rozados. No había duda, era un Dios, con el poder sobre sus sirvientes. Suspiró más relajado, sintiendo como su rostro poco a poco se recuperaba de la batalla. Entonces. No había conchas cierto. ¿Qué sería de él y su compañero? Suplicar piedad no era su estilo.

Varios tritones armados entraron a la sala, entre pánico y gritos. Y al ver la escena parecieron tranquilizarse. Se llevaron al de lentes y con cuidado al de cabello de acero. Yuki se levantó con dificultad y fue atrapado por el Dios. En una escena por demás –cursi- Se besaron, despacio y melosamente ante los ojos de los dos vampiros.

—Mira a ese par. — llamó Midorikawa con una bonita sonrisa. —Solo lo hacen y ya, él no pregunto, solo lo beso.

—Quizá tengas razón.

—Hazlo y ya.

Ambos contemplaron en silencio la escena. Con marcado interés y morbo. "Amor"; se podría decir que era un término que, de alguna y otra forma figuraba en su vocabulario como como una palabra cualquiera y no un verbo. Habían pasado una batalla mentalmente desgastante y las aguas ya parecían ceder ante toda la conmoción. En el fondo, los dos se preguntaban si estaban siendo buscados por sus compañeros de equipo. Ese jodido sentimiento de necesidad, de ser importante para alguien.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas**— Hasta aquí~ Y así fue como Burn y Midorikawa se convirtieron de simples conocidos a amigos. Sí, lo sé, fue estúpidamente raro como se dio la química con esta pareja. Ahora más de una deseará que siga sus buenos consejos y se la meta a Gazell en próximos episodios y allí estaré yo para narrar el momento. Bueno, pues, acabo de terminar exámenes parciales (y voy por finales) y traigo una jodida inspiración para el capítulo once, solo diré: _Siguiente misión: Cementerio, Reglas de supervivencias para el apocalipsis Zombies, Afuro, Lemon salvaje y el hijo de Hiroto._ (no llevan un orden en particular) Ahora, resta el siguiente que es el final de la misión y un poco de sensual relleno que me pidieron de algunos personajes como Sakuma y Genda _lindo._

**Aclarando algunas cosas: **Kaiou en el equipo de Rensuke en Inazuma eleven Go. ¿Creyeron que Tsunami tenía solo un hijo? Pues, en la introducción de fic no lo mencionó, porque esas cosas se dan con el tiempo, pero, aún hay muchos personajes que deben de ser explotados. Y Rensuke me gusta, es muy malote y casi nadie había hablado de él en fan fics. Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, aunque sea un poco corto.

PD: En mi perfil, está la dirección de mi pefil de face y la galería que he hecho de Sacro Culto ;D

Sin más: ¡Gracias por leer!

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**

"_Estas vivo y eres salvaje cuando estas cerca de mí, me inclino adelante para tocarte , pero me sorprendiste.". _


	12. Capítulo X: Hand of fate

**Notas— ** ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento mucho, me tarde una eternidad, pero aaah. Les podría decir las múltiples cosas que tuve; la Universidad, el cierre de cuatrimestre la MAGyC y la TNT. Hice lo mejor que pude para acabarlo, pero se me hizo eterno, se los juro. Pero pues, aquí se los dejo, prometo que el siguiente será más rápido. Pasamos a la cuarta misión: El cementerio. Sin más.

**Importante**— Agradezco infinitamente a Shizuka que me _beteo_ parte de este episodio. Me hizo más fácil la tarea de acabarlo. ¡Te I love you! -3-

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto.

X.- "Hand of fate"

* * *

Era una especie de perro. O algo como eso, un pequeño cachorro de color azul marino, con orejas pequeñas y una aleta en su espalda. Con grandes ojos cafés que no le dejaban de ver. Midorikawa Ryuuji tenía un duelo de la muerte con esa cosilla que no paraba de jadear insistentemente. Duraron así alrededor de un minuto y el de cabello verde parpadeó aun teniendo los ojos oscuros como la noche.

— ¡Ah, me encanta! — exclamó abrazando al pequeño cachorro marino quien solo seguía jadeando, sin importarle que el pequeño lo estrujara como peluche. —Burn ¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

—No.

—Anda. —Insistió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Tu lo cuidarás?

—Claro.

—Mientes.

— ¡Ba!, Te detesto. — Lo dejó ir y se cruzó de brazos, el animalillo corrió hasta la puerta por dónde entraba Yuki con una caja café con bonitos adornos dorados en ornamenta con forma de flores. El cachorro corrió entre sus piernas al paso que iba adentrándose a la sala de estar en dónde habían atendido al par de Vampiros. Sanaron sus heridas con métodos extraños para ellos. – Hierbas y hechizos- Midorikawa pensó que un poco de alcohol y sangre hubiera sido mejor. El perro extraño salió por la puerta, despedido como un cohete.

—Lamento la tardanza. — se excusó con una reverencia.

Depositó la caja en la mesa de centro a lado de las toallas empapadas en sangre y fluidos, las tomó y las fue recolectando hasta depositarlas en un cesto que estaba a lado de uno de los sillones de cuero blanco. El lugar en sí, era pequeño pero acogedor, iluminado por un bello color rosado y blanco. Constaba solo de tres sillones blancos, una mesa de centro y algunos muebles a las orillas como solo decoración y más, y más conchas sobresalientes de las paredes. Al acabar de limpiar la habitación se volvió a dirigir a ellos.

—Estas son las conchas carmesí. — dijo abriendo el cofre y sacando una caracola de tamaño mediano. Completamente distinta a la idea que tenía Grand de ellas. La diferencia –aunque obvia por el color y tamaño- era que, su forma era irregular, de picos y aparentemente filosa, haciendo el ademán de ser colmillos. Ryuuji tomó una entre sus manos y los dos la miraron con desconcierto. Si bien, las conchas de Grand no eran las carmesí y eso sólo quería decir una cosa:

—Tengo carro nuevo. — soltó una de pronto emitiendo una tonadita nasal junto con una risa tonta. Burn enarcó una ceja sin entender el comentario de su compañero. Él le sonrió de vuelta con todos sus dientes. —Grand y yo hicimos una apuesta. —Respondió mirando con más cuidado el objeto. —Me dijo, que si las conchas eran las que la chica llevaba en el cuello, lo dejaría que me moridera. —le dedicó un bello gesto con un leve sonrojo. — ¡Pero! le dije que, si no eran, me quedaría con su auto.

— ¿Su auto? Bromeas. — tomó la concha y la miró sin mucho interés.

—Hicimos un trato.

Burn dejo salir una risa tosca y sonora. Le devolvió el objeto a Yuki y se recargó más en el sillón, relajándose. Dejando en desconcierto al de coleta alta.

—Grand no es de la clase de sujeto que cumpla sus promesas. —notó de pronto como el semblante del de ojos negros cambio drásticamente en una mueca amargada. Chascó la lengua y dijo quedito. —Siento arrancarte las alas.

—No te preocupes. — contempló la concha que él había tomado de la caja y jugó con ella desviando su atención de toda la conversación. Yuki miró atento toda la escena, y solo se limitó a callar sentado al otro lado de los vampiros.

— ¿Qué tienen de especial?

—No son conchas cualquiera. — dijo tratando de romper el denso ambiente. —Estas conchas nacen en el cementerio de la ciudad. Casi en el fondo del mar. Cerca de una de las puertas del infierno.

Los dos le miraron atento, elevando sus cabezas como dos pequeñas tortugas que apenas notaban los primeros rayos de sol. Se acomodaron mejor en su lugar para escuchar lo que el castaño les iba a decir sin perder detalle alguno, al ver esto, Yuki sacó del cofre una pequeña botella de cristal, con un líquido bermellón dentro.

—Éstas no funcionan por sí solas. Necesitan sangre de sirena para funcionar. — les mostró con una de ellas, sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda y la botella en la derecha. Hizo el ademán de verter el líquido dentro de ella. — Debes de depositar un par de gotas de la sangre, entonces cambiará a un color rojo carmín.

— ¿Y eso de que sirve?— Ryuuji ladeó la cabeza, dudoso.

—Te contará un secreto. — dijo colocándola en su oído, pretendiendo que escuchaba algo. —Debes de pensar en que es lo que quieres saber, debes de hacer la pregunta correcta para saber la respuesta correcta. Estas tienen un nivel complejo de comunicación, muchas veces no funcionan a la primera, por eso hay que hacer varios intentos. Y— levantó el dedo como queriendo hacer importante el siguiente comentario. —Si no tienes mucha relación con la pregunta, el efecto será débil y nulo.

— ¡Como pajarillos chismosos! — exclamó el de cabello verde agitando la concha.

— ¿Pajarillos chismosos?— Yuki enarcó una ceja sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Es su propio dialecto. — le respondió el pelirrojo. —Uno se acostumbra con el tiempo.

Midorikawa enrojeció de golpe y le propinó un pequeño empujón, a lo que el del ojos ambarinos hizo reír con ganas. La escena se había relajado aún más. Con esa tranquilidad Yuki se sintió más cómodo, procedió a guardar las conchas en el cofre y lo dejó enfrente de ellos.

—Es un trato. Las conchas por Nanobana.

— ¡Hecho! — exclamó Ryuuji tomando el objeto y lo depositó en sus piernas. Lo abrió y ambos vieron el contenido. Las contó con el dedo, susurrando la cuenta y sonrió a finalizar. —27 conchas. ¿Qué haremos con tantas?— vio a su compañero de reojo.

—Nos quedaremos con la mitad. — sentenció. —Nos pueden ser útiles.

—De acuerdo. — soltó una risita y cerró el cofre.

— ¿Puedo preguntar para quien trabajan? — inquirió el castaño aprovechando la "confianza" que se había generado en poco tiempo. Los dos, se vieron por efímeros instantes y negaron con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No. —Burn apuntó con rudeza. Midorikawa, al sentir que la respuesta había sido rápida e imprudente atrapó la mano del pelirrojo y dijo con una suave voz que incluso sonaba como una melodía que endulzo los oídos del de ojos azules enfrente de él.

—Nuestro jefe prefiere permanecer en el anonimato. No haremos preguntas sobre por qué la señorita no quería volver a casa y tú no nos harás más preguntas respecto al tema. ¿De acuerdo?

Yuki tembló en su lugar, aún abochornado por la hermosa voz de ese vampiro. Se limitó a asentir varias veces buscando otro tópico del cual tratar, por desgracia sus dudas giraban alrededor de las razones por las cuales ellos deseaban las conchas. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso por la presencia de esos ojos oscuros que no dejaban de escudriñarle el alma. Tomó un poco de aire, evitando que ellos vieran su incomodidad.

—Siento no poder ofrecerles nada de comer. — dijo quedito.

—No tengas cuidado— Midorikawa se puso de pie, el pelirrojo imitó el movimiento. —Entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto tendrás a la chica de vuelta.

—Pero…

—Ustedes no irán a ningún lado. — La voz de Tsunami hizo que los tres viraran sus cabezas a la izquierda. Vieron entonces al Dios parado a lado de la puerta de la pequeña sala. Les miraba severamente con la boca torcida en una mueca de aparente molestia. Se encaminó a paso lento hasta sentarse a lado de Yuki. Los vampiros, intimidados, se sentaron igualmente en un movimiento mecánico que incluso resultó gracioso. —Primero deben responder algunas preguntas.

—No pierdas cuidado, no hay mucho que cuestionar — Midorikawa sonrió en un gesto afectado. Así pues, decidió volver a usar su poder de persuasión sobre el Dios. Y volvió a sonreír como lo había hecho con Yuki momentos atrás. — ¿Por qué no hacer las cosas rápidas? —canturreó meneando la caja en sus manos.

—Tu _Atracción sobrenatural _no funciona conmigo. —le devolvió el mismo gesto socarrón en sus labios, cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón.

—Demonios. Me has pillado. — frunció un poco la nariz para luego relajar más sus facciones. —Supongo que hay cosas que no funcionan con un Dios.

—Sucede que ese truco también me lo sé. — torció la boca, endureciendo su mirada. — ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo eso?

—Ya te lo dije. Sólo lo hago y ya.

— ¿Qué clase de Ojos rojos eres? — inquirió con un hilo de confusión en sus palabras.

—Un hibrido. —señaló de golpe. —_Eso_ soy. Sigo sin comprender por qué es malo serlo.

—Eso no me lo preguntes a mí. — respondió Tsunami con media sonrisa. —Yo no fui quien hizo las reglas que los rigen.

—Fue Vanfeny, el primer príncipe. — terció Burn de pronto. —él es quien escribió las reglas, según los mandatos de Caín. Si a alguien hay que culpar de nuestra tragedia es a _ese_ sujeto.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. — Tsunami retomó el tema, temiendo que ellos se desviaran en algún comentario estúpido.

—Si no respondo tus preguntas, no nos iremos. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—Bien. —Suspiró resignado. Colocó de nuevo el objeto en la mesa delante de ellos, como símbolo de rendición, contempló por leves segundos sus manos, aun amoratadas. —Qué remedio. Qué esto no salga de aquí. —miró a Burn de reojo, quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Soy mitad Vampiro y mitad Espectro, mi raza es _Fuego Fatuo_, es así como se le llama.

— ¿Qué es un _Fuego Fatuo_?— cuestionó Yuki mirando a su rey, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Soy un espectro que encontró hogar en el cuerpo de un vampiro. — dijo quedito, mirándolos con cierto tinte de seriedad. Burn enarcó una ceja, analizando las palabras de su compañero. —Mi alma está sujeta a este cuerpo por una promesa. A pesar de los años, no he podido dominar las habilidades del antiguo dueño, por eso me fio de mis propias capacidades de _Fuego Fatuo_, me alimento de sangre porque el cuerpo me lo demanda, no me gusta realmente, pero no me queda de otra. — palpó sus mejillas. —Ese chico, el de lentes, sabía mucho de mi verdadera naturaleza, si le hiciera un examen, posiblemente habría aprobado con ochenta por ciento. Si para pelear no usara un cuerpo, seguramente les patearía el trasero a todos. Ahora—tomó un poco de aire—, respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial —señaló con cierto tedio. —Desde que morí, como humano. Aprendí con el tiempo a hacer esa clase de cosas. Fue algo que se dio al pasar los años. _Capear la tormenta_ fue más difícil. Ver los retazos del velo fue complicado a un inicio, luego me acostumbré. Al tener mi cuerpo actual las cosas se me complicaron más, pero, pese a todo, logré dominar un porcentaje considerable.

Tsunami procesó lo anteriormente citado. Desvió la mirada al techo y tras contemplarlo por largo rato concluyó:

—Bien, te creo. —asintió con la cabeza. —Ahora —miró al otro, quien parecía sorprendido por las palabras del bajito. — ¿Qué relación tienes con Goenji?

— ¿Tan importante es?— sonrió de lado a lado, reposo su brazo en el sillón, mirando divertido la reacción del moreno

—Es mi hermano.

—Dado el momento de sinceridad que estamos viviendo. Creo que te lo diré. —soltó una pequeña risita y buscó los vocablos correctos para responderle. — ¿Cómo te lo digo sin sonar como una mentira? —llevó su manos hasta su mentón, exagerando el movimiento, tanto que parecía que se alguna y otra forma no quería decir mucho.

—Sólo dilo. —gruñó con un marcado enfado.

—Fuimos pareja durante un tiempo.

—No juegues.

—Te dije que no me ibas a creer. — llevo sus manos detrás de la nuca y aprovecho esto para tronar su cuello, restándole importancia a la confesión.

— ¡Oh por dios, no me digas! —exclamó Ryuuji, imprimiendo falsa sorpresa en su voz. — ¿Quién es Goenji?

El pelirrojo lo miró divertido, y hazlo los hombros de manera despreocupada y se limitó a sacar la lengua, burlándose de él.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso?— aun sin créelo, el moreno llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante, reposando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Pues, a veces pasa. —rascó su nuca, incomodó ante la insistencia del de cabellos rosas.

— ¿Quién es Goenji?— insistió el otro vampiro halando de la chaqueta al otro, lo meneó con violencia y éste reacción con un gruñido. — ¡Anda, dime!

—Es mi hermano menor. — secundó el Dios. —Shuuya Goenji, era el más rebelde de todos los dioses, siempre pensé que acabaría mal, pero esto es estúpidamente irreal. Eso explica porque tienes una de sus pistolas.

—Él me la obsequió. — respondió el pelirrojo con aparente molestia. —Por él me agrada todo lo que tengan que ver con las armas de fuego. Tengo en mi colección más de dos mil tipos de armas distintas.

— ¿Y tu habilidad con el fuego? — preguntó con más interés.

—Fue un don que me obsequió.

— ¿Y qué pasó?, ¿Por qué se separaron?

Burn torció la boca, y con ellos cruzó los brazos.

—Me dejo por un par de ojos bonitos y una cola peluda. —rió como forma de reprender un gruñido.

— ¿El lobo, cierto?—ladeó la cabeza. Escudriñando el enfado que comenzaba a hacerse evidente en cara uno de los músculos del pelirrojo.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo bien quien era. — sin evitarlo gruñó ligeramente y se encogió en su lugar.

—Shin… Shingo… ¿cómo se llamaba? —se dio un par de golpecitos en la frente. —Él me lo dijo la última vez que lo vi.

—Creo que era Shiyu, cariño. —secundó el castaño.

— ¡SHIROU!, ¡SE LLAMA SHIROU! — gritó a todo pulmón, levantándose del sillón con brusquedad y echando humo por las orejas. — ¡S-H-I-R-O-U!—Enrojeció y siguió gritando al tiempo que pateaba la mesa y hacia que ésta se volteará con todo y el cofre. Midorikawa logró atraparlo antes que el contenido se escapara. — ¡Un apestoso lobo!

—Creo que alguien no ha superado a su ex. —apuntó con descaro el bajito. Burn comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como León enjaulado.

— ¡Cierto! — exclamó con ganas. — ¡Fubuki Shirou! No hay duda que mi hermano tiene gustos muy exóticos. Aun así eso no responde del todo mi pregunta. ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Del templo de Prominencia. — a pesar de su enfado, eso no evitó que pudiera pensar con claridad, de pronto, recordó porque estaba enfurecido, toda esa noche –o día. Había sido una eterna pesadilla, y el final de esta estaba resultando igual de tortuosa. Paró de golpe y se volvió a sentar. —El templo estaba hecho en su honor. Aunque al final, ni todos los rezos ayudaron para salvarlos. — le miró de forma acusatoria.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado eso. — trató de sonreírle, pero estaban a punto de entrar en la zona de peligro y otra pelea en plena sala sería algo peligroso para Yuki y todo el castillo. —Dime que hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar lo que pasó, no me quiero quedar con esta espina enterrada. No después de que me has ayudado.

— ¿Ayudado?— cuestionaron al unísono.

—No sé bien lo que has hecho. —pausa breve. Tragó rápidamente relajando sus facciones. —Pero, pareciera que he despertado de una pesadilla. Ese disparo, la sangre negra y de pronto ¡Puff! — hizo un ademán con sus manos. —Ya no había ese sentimiento de Ira en mi pecho.

— ¿Ira?

—Desde que llegué aquí y creé el reino, hay algo en mi pecho que no me deja respirar. Creo que es la Locura de Endou. — palpó su pecho.

—El Lullaby corrompido. —Afirmó con toda la seguridad, Tsunami no hizo más que reír tontamente, se estiró en su lugar y luego les sonrió a los dos, nuevamente con esas bonitas perlas blancas.

—Bueno, te creo. Si sabes de eso, quiere decir que Goenji te tuvo total confianza.

—Me contó una parte. Pero a él no le gustaba tocar el tema. Por eso no le preguntaba muy seguido de su vida pasada. En realidad. — roló los ojos. —Es muy difícil hablar con él sin que se enfade por cualquier cosa en relación a su familia. Tiene un carácter muy del carajo.

—Lo sé. — rascó su nunca. — ¿Sigue resolviendo todo con bolas de fuego?

—Sí. —Afirmó con la cabeza, casi como gesto mecánico. —Gracias a eso tengo buenos reflejos.

—Entonces. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Sí. — No titubeó, ni mucho menos dudó, dejo salir una bocanada de vapor de sus fauces, dejando salir su lengua como un perro que buscar refrescar su cuerpo. — ¿Tú como Dios puedes romper contratos?

De pronto Midorikawa le vio enarcando una ceja, con marcada sorpresa en sus aterradoras facciones. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Tocar el tema del contrato era una de las clausulas, las cuales venían remarcadas en negritas. Nadie fuera del Infierno podía, ni debía, saber de la existencia de dicho trato.

— ¿Romper? Explícate.

—No, Burn, no les digas. —Lo tomó por el brazo, ejerciendo fuerza en él.

—Estamos en territorio sagrado. —Le dedicó un gesto que él no supo explicar, algo como seguridad y confianza. —Los Demonios no se pueden meter aquí. —se dirigió al Dios y su pareja, y tras tomar aire, agregó: —Para no hacer esta historia muy larga, yo y mi compañero estábamos bajo un contrato hecho en uno de los reinos del infierno. Quiero saber si tú puedes romperlo.

—Bueno. — pensó rápidamente. —En realidad aquí las leyes de otros reinos no aplican, por ende, en territorio sagrado, no tienes por qué cumplirlo. Aunque en el contrato venga algo así, las leyes de los reinos como el jardín infernal o el cielo están más allá del Infierno. Respecto a romper el contrato, tendría que tenerlo en mis manos para saber si puedo o no hacerlo. Ha de ser algo muy malo si deseas acabar con él.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Estás en problemas? — el aludido negó lentamente. — ¿Entonces?

—Algo que he aprendido con el tiempo; es a nunca confiar en los Demonios. Pero no tenía opción y en sí, lo que me pedían no era del todo malo. Hasta hoy. Estas misiones son jodidamente erráticas, de pronto te ves en una persecución en medio de una ciudad, luego en un elevador y poco después ves a uno de tus compañeros levantarse tras ser decapitado.

—No fue tan impactante. —afirmó el de cabellos verdosos enarcando una bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que lo fue!

—Exageras.

Tsunami y Yuki cruzaron miradas, confundidos por todas esas confesiones que habían sido dichas en tan poco tiempo. De nuevo, ambos, habían comenzado a hablar de temas sin sentido, riendo y gruñéndose de a momentos. Comenzaron a halarse del cabello y a darse empujones como dos pequeños perros. Cayeron de sillón y comenzaron a rodar por el piso, sin impórtales siquiera la presencia de los tritones ni que las conchas estaban ahora esparcidas por el piso. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta se recobraron la noción del espacio, limpiaron sus ropas y el de cabellos verde sacó un objeto extraño a los ojos de Dios y su pareja.

— ¡Maldición, se ha estrellado! — volvió a tomar asiento mientras palpaba la cosa en sus manos, con insistencia. Burn gruñó por lo bajo y sacó algo similar, pero partido en dos, sin mucho interés dejó caer los fragmentos y los pisó.

—Estos jodidos celulares no aguantan nada.

— ¡Ya no prende!— chilló agitándolo con violencia. — ¡Eres un bestia, lo has roto!

— ¡Demonios, no es mi culpa! — lo acusó con el dedo. Frunciendo las cejas. —Tienes suerte que en toda la batalla no se te haya roto. Seguramente se estrelló al llegar aquí.

—Ah…— suspiró encogiéndose en su lugar. —Qué remedio. Tendré que decirle a Grand que me compre otro.

—Ustedes dos. Hacen bonita pareja. — soltó Yuki de la nada. Ambos giraron sus cabezas de forma instantánea, luego se miraron y después volvieron a ver al castaño, tras de esto, soltaron una carcajada que confundió al chico.

—Lo siento. —Tomó un poco de aire mientras que el pelirrojo daba vueltas en sillón. —Pero él ya tiene domador.

—Ya veo. — sonrió cándidamente. —Por cómo se llevaban, pensé otra cosa. Me disculpo. Se ve que son buenos amigos.

Los dos se vieron de reojo al parar de reír, Midorikawa le dedicó un bonito gesto con los labios, y las mejillas elevadas, a lo que el pelirrojo solo atinó a desviar la mirada a algún punto de la habitación.

Unos pequeños golpecillos llamaron a la puerta y Tsunami dio la orden de que podían pasar. Era ese chico, el de cabello azulado con remolinos y unas graciosas cejas, con quien Burn tuvo el altercado e la playa, y de hecho ni evito expedir un pequeño gruñido que llamo a los presentes. Él lo ignoró y se dirigió a su señor, con una reverencia y algunos gestos de manos.

—Estamos listos para salir, señor. — citó con voz solemne.

— ¿No se han ido aun? — Inquirió Tsunami de golpe, haciendo que su sirviente temblara en su lugar. —Ustedes y sus formalidades. ¡Vayan! —el de los remolinos salió de golpe, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento torpe y brusco. El pequeño cachorro volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Se apresuró a dar un par de vueltas y brincó al lecho de su amo, el moreno. — ¿Quién quiere al muchacho bonito?— hizo un par de muecas extrañas mientras apretaba, estrujaba y deformaba el rostro de su cachorro y este jadeaba con ganas.

— ¿Mandarás a tus hombres?— Burn, quien trató de aguantar la risa le señaló.

—Necesito saber que mi hija está bien. — respondió sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño en sus piernas. —Si ella está bien, entonces los dejaré ir.

— ¿Y si no?

—Los mato. — le sonrió de oreja a oreja. El cachorro comenzó a ladrar, siendo empático con su dueño.

Se voltearon a ver, con cierto temor en sus ojos, para luego recodar que los que estaban en la costa no eran del todo imprudentes como para hacerle algo a la chiquilla. No les quedaba de otra que esperar allí y confiar en que Grand y los demás no hubiesen hecho alguna locura que los condenara.

**(§)**

El sol se asomó por un par de horas, atrás de las nubes grisáceas llenas de hielo. Y después de eso, completa oscuridad. Gazell contó alrededor de 16 horas desde la desaparición del molesto pelirrojo y el bajito. A él le costaba trabajo permanecer en una sola posición, así que decidió caminar por la línea de la costa, siguiendo la baranda que delineaba el hielo del mar. Paró cerca del muelle ignorando a todos los turistas que esperaban su turno para poder abordar uno de los ferris que echaba vapor, listo para zarpar. Caminó de largo y se detuvo en una tienda, un autoservicio, burdo y computalizado que le restaba presencia a los edificios viejos y compró un par de paletas de heladas y salió con rumbo a su primer posición. Mordió varias veces el alimento hasta dejar solo el palito, hizo lo mismo con los otros dos hasta que solo quedaron 3 pedazos de madera entre sus labios.

—Hueles a sal.

No reconoció la voz. Sacó los objetos de su boca y los lanzó a una velocidad impresionante aunque estos fueron interceptados por los dedos agiles de un moreno de rastas pelirrojas. Ninguno de los dos se inmuto. Se contemplaron por segundos escudriñándose el uno al otro. Toguchi Masahiro se llamaría a sí mismo incrédulo, pero el olor de ese sujeto se le hacía jodidamente familiar, a sal, a sal vieja. Su piel era blanca como el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas y su cabello como escarcha de los árboles después de una nevada. Y de pronto, toda esa sal pareció diluirse en un extraño hedor a suciedad, como moho y humedad. ¡Joder que olía terrible!

—Ojos rojos. —concluyó soltando una pequeña risita. Ocultando el brillo de sus ojos chocolates tras las gafas oscuras que estaba usando. El vampiro no movió un solo musculo de su hermoso rostro; tenía que admitir que lo era y mucho. —Te encontré a ti pero no a la princesa.

— ¿Dónde está Burn?

— ¿Burn? — rascó su cabeza. — ¡Ah! El Ojos rojos de cabellos de fuego, el de las pistolas. —Hizo un ademán con sus manos. —Si lo conoces, entonces tú debes saber dónde está la princesa.

—Quizá. —entrecerró los ojos, teniendo cuidado de sus palabras.

— ¡Bien! Esto será muy rápido. Tenemos a tus dos amigos, el pelirrojo y al chiquito. Si nos dan a la princesa, los dejaremos ir, así de simple. ¿Qué dices?

—Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¡Vamos amigo! no me hagas esto más difícil.

—Ocupo una prueba, de que están en una sola pieza.

—Nuestro Señor les dio un par de buenos golpes, pero debo de admitir que aún se reconocen. —rió con desdén, estirando sus manos para liberar stress. —De verdad ¿Qué prueba buscas? Nuestro rey solo quiere a la princesa. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender?

—Tráelos aquí, te daré lo que buscas.

— ¿Ella está bien?— dudó un momento, tenía razón, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Está bien. —Gazell le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero por alguna razón que solo él lograba entender, creyó que el mismo mar le estaba dando las señales correctas. —Aquí mismo, nos veremos aquí mismo. —Sentenció.

Y con eso, cada uno de ellos fue por el camino contrario. Al regresar con sus compañeros, les dio la descripción del sujeto y Nanobana logró perfectamente reconocer a tritón. Tras discutir entre ellos lo que era o no bueno, tomaron la decisión de bajar a la costa y tener el famoso encuentro. Iban en completo silencio, esperando a que todo ese pésimo día acabara de una vez por todas. Para entonces, las luces estaban iluminando su camino, fuegos en el cielo que hicieron volver a marcar una bonita sonrisa en el rostro de la joven. El móvil de Grand volvió a sonar y este se limitó a sonreír de lado.

—Están aquí. — miró de reojo a la costa. —Tengo la localización del celular de Midorikawa. Están mar a dentro.

— ¿Qué hay del idiota?— Gazell soltó esas palabas sin mucho interés, con una enorme ración de incertidumbre atrás de ellas. Ambos, Grand y Osamu notaron ese pequeño dejo de preocupación.

—Nada. — Dijo de golpe. Jugando con las emociones del de cabellos blancos quien sólo delineó una fina mueca de molestia en sus labios. —Sólo tengo las coordenadas de Midorikawa.

—Demonios…— susurró la chica, dejando de lado el cielo iluminado. —Estoy en problemas.

Los cuatro pararon su andar y se concentraron en como la niebla poco a poco iba emergiendo del profundo mar, formando poco a poco una densa cortina blanca que; al tiempo cubrió todos los barcos y ferris en el muelle, apenas y un par de pequeñas luces se veían entre el blanco de la atmosfera.

Llegando al punto de reunión, no lograron distinguir un alma entre toda aquella confusión. Podían oír algunas instrucciones en la lengua natal, seguramente de precaución. Se mantuvieron juntos, cuando no podían ver más allá de sus manos. Grand tomó a la chica por los hombros y la sujetó con fuerza, temiendo que todo aquello fuera una trampa.

—Manténganse juntos. — Ordenó agudizando su olfato. Paso poco para que, a varios metros lograra reconocer el hedor del perfume del de coleta alta y el azufre del pelirrojo. Atrás de esos olores estaban dos más fuertes, olor a sal, olor a mar. Olor a sangre divina. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios, saboreando en su mente e imaginando la clase de textura y añejamiento de aquel líquido.

La niebla se disipó de golpe. Dejando a los presentes en una especie de círculo, una zona de confort dónde nadie los podría interrumpir. Lo primero que vieron fueron dos presencias, una de ellas conocidas. El castaño bajito al cual se había enfrentado, y a su lado, un hombre, alto, tan alto que, omitiendo su llamativo cabello, le sacaba a Osamu una cabeza, lo que hacía que él e incluso Gazell parecieran críos a su lado.

Él era un Dios; el Dios de los Mares.

De pronto recordó la bella y estilizada figura de uno de sus hermanos, de Kazemaru, el Dios de lo muertos. Él, pese a ser también un ente divino, no medía más que él. Grand se preguntó cuál sería la medida de los otros Dioses, ¿Habría acaso alguien más alto, o alguien más pequeño?, ¿La belleza de las hermanas se compararía con el mismo señor del jardín infernal? Movió la cabeza varias veces, dejando a tras aquellas dudas sin sentido que lo invadían. Y no vio a ninguno de sus dos compañeros. Gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¿Dónde están?—Fue la primera frase que salió de sus labios. El dios, sonrió con una mueca tonta y rió ligeramente.

— ¡Ey, buenas noches! — le dijo con una voz tan armoniosa, que parecía que nada había pasado. —Creo que ha habido una pequeña confusión. — y nuevamente estaba esa sonrisa que lo descolocó. —Creo que tienen algo que me pertenece y lo quiero recuperar.

—Creo que usted tiene algo que nos pertenece. —Dijo Osamu con la misma tranquilidad. —Pero no lo veo.

— ¿El par de ojos rojos?— inquirió. —Los eché a la basura.

—A mí no me engañas. Acabo de rastrearlos.

Silencio incómodo.

—Qué diablos. Tienen razón a ti no se te va nada, debes de ser Grand. — Sonrió animadamente. —Bien muchachos, nos han pillado. — Miró por sobre su hombro y las figuras de Midorikawa y Burn salieron entre la neblina.

— ¡Eres un aguafiestas! — exclamó el de ojos negros. —Era para que te preocuparas por nosotros y le dijeras algo heroico.

—Yo te dije que iba a salir con una _jotería _como esa. — Burn, quien sostenía la caja, la agito varias veces y se dirigió a de cabellos rosados.

—Bien aquí nos separamos.

—Gusto en conocerlos. — dijo Ryuuji con un bonito gesto, tomó la mano de Yuki y ambos se sonrieron. —Gracias por oírme

—Por nada, espero verles de nuevo. —se dirigió Burn. —Y disculpa lo del pequeño Tsunami, te debo un par de botas.

Burn dio un respingo en su lugar, recordando como el pequeño perro le había orinado en su bota derecha justo antes de salir. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y trato de sonar afable.

—Odio a los perros. —sin mucho éxito.

—Cuando tengas noticias de lo que hablamos, búscame. —el dios se extendió una pequeña concha color azul. —Solo arrójala en el mar que estés e iré en su búsqueda. —Burn asintió y la guardo entre sus desgastadas y rotas ropas.

Ambos, terminaron de despedirse y se dirigieron hasta sus compañeros. Estaban sucios, llenos de sangre seca en sus ropas, que a pesar de su color negro, el hedor se distinguía perfectamente. Con las ropas destrozadas por todos lados llegaron a la mitad de camino haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Debían de soltar a la chica.

—Anda vete — Grand; quien 24 horas antes le pareció el hombre más atractivo del universo se había convertido en un patán sin remedio. Le sacó la lengua en un gesto tremendamente infantil y tomó su camino. Se topó con los dos ojos rojos, bajó la mirada, un poco apenada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al verles, tan demacrados, todo por su culpa.

—Tienes suerte de tener a tus padres. — le dijo Burn cuando estuvieron espalda con espalda. —No seas estúpida.

Al estar en la zona fuera de pelirrojo, Ryuuji corrió hasta Osamu y tomó el pequeño peluche en sus manos. El gran sujeto sonrió con alivió, al verle a salvo, herido, pero bien. Burn llegó hasta los demás y miró por sobre su hombro, como Tsunami sostenía el cuerpo de su hija y la apretujaba hasta dejarla morada, le dio varias vueltas mientras Yuki trataba de pararlos. Bien, así había terminado su horrible día, incluso con un perrito orinándole las botas.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de manos. Se perdieron entre la niebla que poco a poco fue desapareciendo en el mar y las cosas parecían tomar un curso tranquilo.

Ninguno de los cinco supo cómo iniciar la conversación, se limitaron a volver al hotel, en completo silencio. Burn podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Gazell sobre su nuca, posiblemente con un millón de preguntas que nunca serían pronunciadas, se estremeció en verle de reojo con solo un fino abrigo sin mangas. ¡Joder, él no tenía frio!, cruzaron miradas efímeramente y luego volvió su vista al camino. Lo ignoró. Lo ignoró al grado de comenzar a platicar con el de cabellos verdes evitando tocar el tema. Discutieron sobre que era mejor, si viajar en barco o en avión, comparando las estadísticas de posibles muertes por secuestros de terroristas o naufragios. Parecía como si a Gazell fuera al único que le molestara ese hecho, Grand había vuelto a su teléfono y el restante parecía tan callado y solemne como antes.

—Grand, tengo hambre. — pronunció Midorikawa sin verle.

—Te llevo a cenar. — respondió el otro sin dejar de palpar su móvil.

—Grand, tengo frío. —Y su respuesta fue el saco que cayó sobre su cabeza. Se lo colocó, infinitamente agradecido. —Grand ¿Me cargas?

—No.

—Grand. ¿Me compras un nuevo celular?— Así que eso era.

— ¿Qué?

—Murió— Dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, caminando de reversa y entregándole el objeto. —No sé cómo, pero murió.

Grand analizó el pequeño cadáver en sus manos y lo palpó, gruñó un poco.

—Veré si lo puedo revivir.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió. —Pensé que tendrías que comprarme otro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—enarcó una ceja, plenamente confiando en comenzar una conversación y poder sacarle toda la sopa.

—Tuve una pelea a muerte y creo que eso lo mató. Al de Burn lo partieron en dos.

— ¿Qué, pelearon con los celulares?

—No ¡Pero hubiera sido genial! — volvió a su posición y le dio a Burn un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Imagínate como espadas láser!

—La tuya sería verde y la mía roja. — se sonrió tontamente. Y notó que ya estaban en la parte alta del lugar, con las entradas de los hoteles y los restaurantes caros. — ¡Ah!, Mataría por un cigarro.

—Yo voy, yo voy. — y con ello desapareció entre la gente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— inquirió Grand con tono severo. Burn le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que le estremeció, no sabía si eso había sido hipócrita o sincero. — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—De verdad que eres un tremendo idiota. — agitó la caja con efusividad. —Si haces llorar a Midorikawa, te parto la cara.

Grand omitió la amenaza, sin prestarle del todo atención y se centró en la caja que llevaba en sus manos. No se había hecho comentario alguno acerca de aquel objeto, pero ahora, las dudas lo comenzaban a molestar. Algo había pasado entre ellos dos –El chiquito y el idiota- para que de la nada, adoptara la misma actitud que Osamu solía tomar para con Midorikawa. Hicieron una pequeña lucha de miradas y Burn no le estaba dando oportunidad de responder. Todo ese encanto se rompió, con la chillona voz del peliverde haciendo aparición.

—Oye, no sabía de cuales fumas — mostro una bolsa. —Así que te compré uno de cada tipo.

—Da igual. — comenzó su andar con Midorikawa a su lado. Los 3 restantes se nuevo habían sido desplazados. Al llegar al lobby del hotel. Se decidió hacer una junta general en la habitación de Grand –A él no le pareció gracioso- y lo primero que hizo Burn fue arrojarse a la cama ajena y dar vueltas con un perro recién bañado.

—Es la última vez que pregunto esto. ¿Qué pasó?

—De lo que se perdieron. —Hablo Ryuuji sentándose en uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación de lujo en dónde Grand se hospedaba, Osamu se quedó a lado de la ventana, justamente atrás de Midorikawa –para no perderle de vista- Mientras que dos los restantes tomaron haciendo en otro sillón, justo enfrente de quien sostenía la caja. — ¡Fue épico! ¡Niebla por todos lados! — agitó sus manos. —Fue de verdad la mejor pelea que haya tenía en mi existencia. ¿Verdad?

—Habla por ti. — dijo Burn desde la cama, acomodándose boca abajo para poder ver mejor a los demás. Tomó una de las cajetillas, la abrió y sacó un cigarrillo que no tardó nada en prender.

—No se puede fumar aquí.

—¡Callate idiota, dame un respiro!

—Esta es mi habitación.

—Tu no tuviste una pelea con un Dios, seguramente te la pasaste sentado jugando con tu teléfono. Así que cállate, esta misión la acabamos Midorikawa y yo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?— enarcó una ceja. —Yo conseguí las conchas. —Por acto reflejo Osamu sacó de su bolsillo lo que quedaba del destrozado collar la castaña. Lo lanzó al centro de la mesa para que todos le pudieran ver mejor.

Los dos vampiros sucios, intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sonriéndose como quien acaba de hacer alguna travesura.

—Bonitas conchas de Fantasía. — canturreó el de ojos negros. —Pero no son las conchas carmesí. —Abrió la caja y de ella sacó una concha que a ojos de Grand y los demás, era ajena. —éstas, son las verdaderas conchas carmesí. —Lanzó una a Grand, seguida de otra para Gazell y le extendió otra por sobre su hombro para Osamu. Un denso silencio se formó en los presentes, mientras que ellos disfrutaban las caras de sus compañeros. Los más "idiotas" del grupo habían cumplido la misión ellos solos.

—No te creo. —Sentenció Grand de golpe.

—Es normal que no quieras creerme, estando tu bello auto en juego. Pero créeme, el mismo esposo del Rey me las dio.

— ¿Auto?— inquirió Osamu con curiosidad.

—Hasta que Kidou no me rectifique que son las conchas, el auto no entra en esta discusión.

—Te lo dije — soltó Burn de la nada. Midorikawa enrojeció un poco, ante la actitud infantil de ambos pelirrojos. Había sido un pésimo día lleno de emociones y no lo pensaba arruinar al caer en las provocaciones de los dos.

—Eso pensé. — dijo sin emoción en su rostro. Sacó del cobre la pequeña botella y la mostró a todos. —Las conchas solo funcionan si se vierte un poco de sangre de sirena en el interior, entonces, se tornará roja y ella te dirá un secreto.

— ¿La has visto en funcionamiento?

—No.

— ¿Entonces como sabes que es verdad lo que te han dicho? —cuestionó Grand con cierto aire de reproche. —Seguramente los han engañado.

—Confío en Yuki.

—Confiar en el enemigo es de gente mediocre.

— ¡Bien, me harté! — exclamó poniéndose de pie. — ¡Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que acabamos de pasar! No eres más que un niño mimado que cree que todo lo puede resolver con su teléfono celular. ¡No te importa nadie más que tú mismo!— sus manos temblaron haciendo que la caja rechinaran por la presión ejercida. — ¡Por eso te quedarás solo! —y con eso arrojó la caja haciendo que todo el contenido se regara por la fina alfombra color chocolate, rompiendo algunas de las conchas en el proceso, gruñó como nunca antes y desapareció _capeando la tormenta_.

Dejó a todos sin habla. Tras de eso, Burn rió bajito, como un fino siseo de su lengua, apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo en su mano y bajó de la cama hasta llegar a Grand y revolverle los cabellos de un modo infantil.

—La has regado. — canturreó saliendo de la habitación.

—Un poco de honestidad no va mal. — se dijo a sí mismo contemplando las pequeñas conchas rotas a su alrededor. —Fuera de mi habitación. —Ordenó a los restantes, sin mucho interés, Osamu dejo la concha en la mesa y salió detrás de Gazell. Cerraron la puerta de golpe.

El de largos cabellos blancos vio como Burn luchaba con su ropa, en busca de algo; sus llaves, pensó. Se acercó a él y éste volteó al sentir la helada presencia.

—Iré a cazar algo y la traeré a mi habitación. —Pasó de largo dándole la espada. —Te espero para cenar.

—No gracias. — respondió rápidamente cuando al fin encontró la llave. No dijo más y entró a sus aposentos, dispuesto a darse un baño y buscar algo de comer, pasaban poco más de las siete de la noche, así que aún tendría tiempo para cenar.

Gazell se quedó en el pasillo, con la mirada perdida en el largo y lujoso corredor que daba para la salida. Osamu posó su mano en el hombro y con voz quedita, le invitó a cenar –dado el olímpico rechazo que había sufrido- él solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió sus paso hasta regresar a su propio lugar de descanso. En completo silencio y oscuridad se introdujo hasta abrir las cortinas dejando que un poco de la luz de la luna se colara entre la ventana. Tenía la concha aún en sus manos, la miró de reojo y recordó el procedimiento.

"Te dirán un secreto"

¿Qué secreto?, ¿Qué clase de secreto? ¿Qué era lo que él quería saber?

"Sangre de sirena"

Y con esa sencilla frase escrita en su mente, tomó uno de los cuchillos que tenía en el arnés de su brazo derecho y cortó su brazo, haciendo que la cocha se llenara con la sangre que corría de su extremidad hasta introducirse en su interior. Notó como se tornó en un hermoso rojo bermellón, quemado como su propia sangre, dudó un poco en hacer la siguiente acción, pero tras debatir con sus voces, posó la concha en su oído, pero no escuchó nada, más que las olas del mar. Ese singular sonido de vacío que se formaba en todas las caracolas. Cerró sus ojos, y una idea surcó su mente como bólido.

— ¿Dónde están las sirenas?

El vació se transformó en las olas de mar, marcadas con un compás con un fino ritmo de tres tiempos, como una melodía corta de caja de música, olas y más olas, pero dentro de aquel repetitivo tiempo, logró distinguir el distintivo sonido del hielo chochar con el agua. Sí, un lugar frío, con mucho hielo, pero no, no era Noruega. Rusia. Posiblemente. Dos gritos, chillidos realmente, como las uñas en una pizarra, apretó sus dientes cuando trató de contener el dolor en sus oídos, y de la nada: Silencio. Un silencio que se prolongó por treinta segundos, y de eso, el rugido de la bestia, un grito gutural que hizo que su piel se volviera transparente y áspera. Se dejó caer en la alfombra, se golpe, sus ojos estaba dilatados, conteniendo lo que más temía, un par de lágrimas que al momento de querer escapar se congelaron en el rabillo de sus ojos. Dos cristales cayeron sobre su regazo, y los fragmentos de la concha que pereció en su mano derecha, quebraba por su fuerza sobre humana proyectada de su ira interna. Su mano sangró y su brazo no parecía querer sanar. Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia enfrente, aun con sus piernas dobladas. En esa posición llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y comenzó a jalarlo mientras sus manos temblaban.

Entró en una especie de trance que fue erradicado por los sutiles golpes a su puerta. Levantó la cabeza y vio que sus heridas ya estaban sanadas. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

—Dame un minuto. — y con eso se metió al baño.

El de ojos naranjas, contempló la habitación, tan pulcra como él lo era, pero el delicado olor de su sangre lo sacó de sus finas suposiciones. Vio desde su posición la pequeña concha rota, y no quiso preguntarle cuando este salió del baño. Con una evidente cortada en su brazo que apenas estaba cerrada.

— ¿Qué te apetece?— preguntó desviando la atención de su brazo.

—Tengo antojo de una puta. — soltó de golpe. —Sé dónde las hay. Son más finas que las rameras que hay en la ciudad de Inazuma.

—Ramera será.

Salieron de la habitación de Gazell y se toparon con el peliverde, ya en pijama y recién bañado. Avanzó hasta ellos, con el pequeño conejo en sus manos y la bolsa de cigarrillos que había comprado.

— ¿A dónde van?

—Iremos a cazar — respondió Gazell sin humor.

— ¿Me traen algo? — ladeó la cabeza, haciendo ojitos. —El cerebro estaría bien. — sonrió dando por hecho que su pedido ya venía en camino. Con eso, le dio la espalda y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Burn. Para desconcierto de los dos.

— ¡Servicio a la habitación! — exclamo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Largo!— la voz de Burn sonaba erráticamente molesta.

—Te traigo tus cigarros.

—Pásate. — y con ello, se despidió de sus compañeros con un movimiento de manos y _capeo la tormenta_.

Gazell no cambió su expresión, seguía igual de monocromático que siempre, se giró en camino a la salida con un Osamu confundido detrás de él.

El de ojos verdes sabía que había cometido un pequeño error, uno muy pequeño a su parecer. Después de tener una conversación con Ark sobre los sentimientos de los demás seres que le rodeaban, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería pedir una pequeña disculpa -pequeña de poca importancia. Dejó botado el celular en la cama para poder ir en son de paz. Salió de su habitación y tocó varias veces la puerta del pequeño, pero no recibió respuesta, lo llamó varias veces, pero sin respuesta alguna. Llegó a la conclusión de que estaría dormido para entonces. Estrelló su frente a la puerta, con frustración; pocas veces en su existencia estaba dispuesto a dar una sincera –y pequeña- disculpa, y el involucrado no quería saber de él.

—_Gomen._— dijo quedito y se metió a su habitación. Llamaría a Kidou y mañana mismo regresarían al castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que despertó a Grand fueron unos enormes toquidos. Se levantó con desidia y abrió la puerta sabiendo quien sería la única persona lo semejantemente idiota como para pararlo a esa hora. Arrastró los pies con el pijama a medio poner, con el pantalón debajo de los muslos y la camisa abierta.

— ¿Qué quieres?— siseó de pelirrojo a pelirrojo.

— ¿Has llamado Kidou?— dijo Burn entrando a la habitación sin ser invitado, recorrió con sus ojos en lugar.

—Sí, viene en camino.

—Perfecto. ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Mis sentimientos! — exclamó. — ¡Las conchas estúpido, las malditas conchas!—con un movimiento de mano señalo el estante a lado de su cama. —Voy a tomar la caja y la mitad de ellas.

— ¿Con qué derecho?

—Con el que mis huevos me han dado. — tomó el objeto y paso de largo hasta la pequeña sala. —Yo conseguí estas porquerías, me quedaré con la mitad. Kidou no tiene por qué saberlo. — comenzó a sacarlas de una a una, dejando 11 en la mesa. —Conservaremos la sangre.

Grand concluyo que una pelea a esas horas de la mañana no tendría sentido, se dejó caer en su cama y rodó hasta volverse a retorcer entre la sabanas. Ellos ya hacían lo querían, porque él no. Trató de volver a dormir, pero de la nada se vio lanzado hasta caer de su regazo, alzó la vista y vio a Osamu con la sabana en sus manos.

—Vístete. —ordenó, dejándole caer el pedazo de tela. —Vamos a desayunar.

— ¡Dense prisa!— exclamó Midorikawa entrando a gran velocidad a la habitación. Dio un par de brincos en la cama, buscando a Grand con la mirada. — ¡Ya van a abrir la barra de hot cakes y necesitamos ser cinco personas para respetar el _coma todo lo que pueda_! — le aventó un cojín y salió corriendo de la habitación, y claramente se podía escuchar que le ordenaba a Gazell salir.

—Ya le he dicho. —Osamu salió a su rescate. —No lo molestes, comió (cogió) demasiado a noche.

—Anda— ordenó el otro pelirrojo. —Hazlo por él.

Quedó solo en su habitación. Tomó la sabana y se la echo encima, haciendo de sí mismo un capullo humano, se retorció en el piso, haciendo que la tela sobre de él ahogara un par de gritos de frustración, al terminar se levantó y se arrastró a paso lento hasta el baño para acerarse y estar listo para su hermoso desayuno familiar.

**(§)**

El de rastas llevaba tiempo analizando el objeto, tratando de descifrar su extraña estructura, recordaba haber visto alguna, hace muchos años, pero esta le resultaba un poco ajena. Dudó de la procedencia, ya que la historia que le habían contado no era del todo creíble. "Conocimos a un mercader, en el bosque, y las consiguió, nos costó mucho, casi vendemos a Gazell" fue la anécdota más absurda, pero lo aceptó, les creyó.

—Bien, son suficientes. — acotó metiéndolas en la bolsa que Grand había logrado conseguir esa misma mañana. —Pueden volver al castillo. La próxima misión se las daré en un par de días.

— ¿Días?— dijo Midorikawa con marcada sorpresa. —De la segunda a esta nos dieron tres semanas. ¡No tienes una idea de lo que pasé por esas cosas!— apuntó con el dedo, cayendo en cuenta de que su pequeña mentira estaba a punto de caer.

—Creí que las habían comprado.

— ¡No, sí, sí tienes razón! — sudó frio con los ojos de sus compañeros encima de él. — ¡Es decir! Encontrar a ese sujeto nos costó mucho.

—Técnicamente están vacacionando. La próxima misión ser las daré en 4 días.

— ¿No puede ser después?— inquirió Grand uniéndose a las quejas. —La fiesta de la compañía es este fin de semana.

— ¡La fiesta! — exclamó Ryuuji. Dejo su lugar seguro a lado de Osamu y se posó a los pies de Kidou, con un pequeño perro que pide clemencia antes de ser bañado. —Vamos, Kidou, sé que me puedes hacer ese favor. —y de pronto, vio el mismo reflejo de Hikaru en el vampiro, eso ojos enormes y suplicantes que solo podía hacer el príncipe de Adagio. Tembló en su lugar, estaba consiguiéndolo, pero como Fudou le había enseñado. No tener piedad.

—Lo siento, entre más pronto acaben con esto será mejor. —Se puso de pie rápidamente y camino a paso veloz a la puerta en dónde les dedico un gesto a través de sus gafas mecánicas. —Buen trabajo.

Y se fue.

—No quiero lavar sus baños…— susurró Ryuuji con un aura depresiva.

— ¿Baños?

—Chiste local. — intervino Burn. —Bien. Hora de irnos al carajo.

— ¿Cuándo podemos regresar?— inquirió Gazell levantándose de su lugar, estiró un poco sus brazos, y luego cepilló su cabello.

—Esta misma noche. — respondió Grand sacando su teléfono y palpándolo. —Ya tengo las reservaciones listas. Si quieren hacer algo en este lugar, ahora es el momento. —Les miró por sobre su IPhone. —Partimos a las seis de la tarde.

—Necesito que hagas el papeleo de mi motocicleta. — dijo Burn caminando hasta Grand, quien no le miró.

—Hazlo tú si tanto te importa. — sonrió de lado sin despegar la mirada de su aparato. —Tendrás que estar en el aeropuerto tres horas antes para documentar tu motocicleta.

Burn gruñó por lo bajo, y rascó su cabeza con mucha exasperación. A veces Grand podía resultar más patán que él mismo. Y, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea brillante, para joderlo a él y a Gazell de paso.

—Bien. —Hazlo los hombros en señal de redición. —Oye, Midorikawa ¿Me quieres acompañar?

— ¿Qué?— el aludido alzó la cabeza, se había quedado acomodando uno de los arneses de sus botas. — ¿A dónde?

—A documentar mi moto. — respondió con un gesto afable que descolocó a todos. — ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Por qué no?— ladeó la cabeza. —Deja preparo mi equipaje y nos vamos.

Burn sonrió y Grand le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Esto era la guerra.

—Creo que de nuevo estamos tú y yo. — Dijo Osamu contemplando a Gazell, quien seguía serio más de lo usual - miró a su compañero y asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron del recinto sin idea realmente de a dónde irán.

Y Grand. Se quedó solo.

**(§)**

Dejó el libro a un lado de su buro. "El señor de las moscas" se podía leer en la portada. Había leído ese libro alrededor de ochenta y dos veces y el parecido con él y sus compañeros siempre era razonable. A sus memorias llegó una de las tantas misiones que tuvo que realizar antes de poder graduarse. La misión dónde todos perdieron el hilo de la realidad y se dieron cuenta de que; su destino iba a estar sellado a ese reino y ese hombre. Recordó cuando su capitán, murió a causa de una peste negra, una muy extraña que por fortuna no logró contagiar a más de la mitad de los cadetes. Sí, recordó el motivo por el cual Demonio se había vuelto Doctor, esa persona que perdió era para él era la más valiosa. Sakuma Jirou, no recordaba del todo porque se había inmiscuido en la armada del reino de Adagio, solo sabía que Genda y Kidou habían estado desde siempre con él. El campo de batalla olía a muerte. Uno realmente no sabe a qué huele hasta que estas en medio de cadáveres, entre extraños y compañeros de habitación, esos con los que compartes una vida las 24 horas del día, los saludas y luego los ignoras, así como ignoras las vísceras y reconoces el anillo de alguno de ellos en un dedo que te encontraste tirado.

Sabes quienes eran cuando abres la carne y la masticas para poder sobrevivir, porque las guerras se tratan de eso, de vivir: Ser el único con vida. Bueno, en realidad, estaba agradecido que de lo que llegara a sus fosas nasales fuera el olor a cloro y alcohol y no el hedor de la muerte, sí es algo como carne y moho; no el de los libros, si no el moho que se forma en los cuerpos cuando llevan más de cinco días dentro de un charco de agua sucia. Sí, estando en una trinchera por semanas uno se acostumbra a tener la muerte a un lado, a dormir con ella y compartir los sagrados intestinos de tus antiguos amigos.

Todos esos curiosos pensamientos comenzaban a causarle cierta risa, solo 25 habían sobrevivido esa guerra, y los 25 se habían convertido en generales: Los actuales generales de Adagio. Él, había perdido un ojo y ganado una maldición.

Levantó la mirada y vio como el de rastas asomaba la cabeza. Tímidamente. Como lo era él en realidad. Le sonrió y con ese gesto pasó y se sentó a su lado, en la cama de la enfermería.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Mejor. — respondió moviendo sus brazos dentro de los yesos. —Puedo mover los brazos ahora. Y ya siento las piernas. Pero me molesta estar en una misma posición. —confesó con un puchero en sus mejillas.

—Sólo será por un par de días más. — dijo virando su vista a la otra cama. Vacía. — ¿Y Genda?

—Salió a estirarse. — respondió posando sus ojos en el mismo lecho. —Sabes lo activo que es él. El príncipe también está con él. Quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Así es él. — sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo?

—Han acabado la tercera misión. De hecho vengo de entregar las conchas al Maestro.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

—Dime que al menos les rompieron las bolas. — entrecerró su ojo sano. —Dime que no estoy aquí postrado en balde.

—Pues…— arrastro la última letra, tratando de pensar las palabras correctas, pero se había tardado demasiado. Sakuma se dejó caer en la cama, con un marcado enfado en su rostro. Ladeó la cara y vio detenidamente su uniforme colgado en un gancho.

—Lo primero que haga cuando me levante será romperle la cara a ese niño bonito y al otro bastardo.

—Sakuma…— reprochó despacio tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. El moreno enrojeció y se movió inquieto en la cama, trató de rodar para su lado derecho y darle la espalda a Kidou, pero no podía, los yesos en las piernas le resultaban especialmente molestos. —Deja de hacer rabietas.

—No estoy haciendo una rabieta.

—Sí lo estás haciendo.

Trató de cubrirse pero no podía, estaba completamente inútil con todas esas vendas y yesos en todo su cuerpo. Estaba avergonzado y molesto.

—Anda. No te enfades. — se puso de pie y depositó un beso en su frente que lo hizo calmarse como si le hubiera inyectado un sedante. Se quedó en la cama y lo último que vio fue la capa roja que ondeó al momento de cerrar la puerta.

—Demonios…— susurró mirando la cama vacía a su lado, perfectamente hecha. —Es muy difícil elegir.

**(§)**

Había una extraña calma en el castillo. De pronto los bandos se habían movido de posición. Gazell dejó de salir como antes a la ciudad y se quedaba encerrado en la biblioteca del castillo. Habían descubierto la extraña pasión que tenía el vampiro de hielo por los libros. Ahora las dudas de porque había mostrado interés en la tienducha de libros habían sido resueltas. Pasaba horas echado en un hermoso sillón reposet victoriano que habían encontrado dentro de una de las habitaciones. Leía a gran velocidad, y de hecho, llevaba un inventario exacto de cada uno de los libros que allí existían. Osamu descubrió varias cosas acerca de él: Le gustaba la novela Rusa; sus autores preferidos eran León Tolstói y Fiódor Dostoyevski, pero dentro de esos grandes autores de la rusa zarista y psicología humana, en el fondo yacía un romántico empedernido, lo supo por como leyó por dos día las saga de los Borodin y estos la arrancaban pequeñas –muy pero muy pequeñas –sonrisas. Cuando se aburría de estar entre cuadro paredes, escapaba al jardín y se sentaba en el columpio de Midorikawa. Osamu volvió a sus labores hogareñas, estaba a punto de dejar perfecto el jardín y la compañía del de largas piernas le sentaba de maravilla.

Gazell escuchó que Osamu había estado casado un poco antes de su abrazo y había tenido un hijo del cual no supo nada después, sí vivió, murió, se casó o tuvo hijos. Su esposa estaba muerta –las razones no las supo, ni le interesaban- y lo más importante: Venía de Italia. Tenía un par de negocios sucios por esa zona y una pequeña parte de España. Nada grande en realidad, él era la clase de persona que le gustaba pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Menos es más. Era un jefe de la mafia, al cual nadie había visto su rostro. Tenía un clan, su _familia_ la cual se hacía cargo de sus negocios. Ellos no sabían nada de él. Pasaba algo similar con Grand o a él. Ninguno de sus clanes sabía nada de ellos. Estaban atrapados como pajarillos mensajeros, obligados a trabajar y a volver a esa sucia jaula.

Sí, él tenía también un clan. Su Rapsodia XIII. Pero eso no era de la incumbencia de los demás. Ahora, había descubierto el origen de otro de sus compañeros. Sabía que Burn venía de Grecia. Aunque él mismo se llamaba un viajero errante.

Ahora. Midorikawa y Burn pasaban parte de su tiempo juntos. Descubrieron pequeñas cosas una del otro. Como que el pelirrojo era un fanático obsesionado con el "Weird West", confesó que él y la tecnología no se llevaban del todo bien, y no había hecho nada por tener un teléfono nuevo, le gustaba la música estridente y llena de riffs, metal y death trash. En cambió el pequeño era un poco más sutil; le gustaba el Melodic metal y el Doob, tenía una fascinación con lo sobrenatural y los cuentos de hadas. Los duendes que usan la sangre de las princesas para hacer hermosos diamantes y los príncipes que luchan contra dragones para salvarlas y violarlas. Conoció a Reize, el famoso "conejo". Y pareció llevarse bien con él porque de pronto dejó de acosar a Osamu. Los tres salían como una bonita familia. Por las noches se reunían con Nepper y Atsuishi –quien aún era humano- y salían a perder el tiempo entre correr en moto y aprender a disparar. El pequeño rubio tenía talento para las pistolas.

Y Grand, él se dedicaba a su compañía, a jugar a ser empresario y hacer mucho dinero. Su pequeña pelea con Midorikawa había pasado a la historia; pero casi no se hablaban; solo habían pasado tres días, y todo esto que estaba sucediendo parecía semanas. No habían brindado por la tercera misión, ninguno preguntó, pero todo apuntaba a que el humor del pequeño no era el más óptimo.

Así, con todo esto, la noche del miércoles, el de ojos verdes tocó a la puerta del moreno. Pero como había pasado hace días, no recibió respuesta. Valiéndose de su derecho a ser "el líder" pasó a su habitación y comprobó que no estaba allí; debía seguir con el vago _ese_ aprendiendo a ser más vago. Su pequeña zona de confort parecía sacada en algún cuento de hadas pasado de moda. Era color negro con violeta, con los muebles en un tono café, un bonito marrón que dejaba muy atrás toda esa aura "vivaz" que solía transmitir. Tenía un gran tocador con cientos de moños y cosas de chicas que estaban cerradas. Recordó cuando le compró todo eso, y aún no lo había usado. Solo una pequeña botella de loción pareció haber sido usada. La tomó entre sus manos y sí, olía a Midorikawa. Aspiró profundamente y se embriagó de su olor. Dejó atrás el tocador y se topó con un espejo de cuerpo completo, y a ese sí que lo recordaba. Ese espejo estaba en su propia habitación y al día siguiente desapareció, dedujo que sí Ryuuji se había metido a su habitación a robarle algo, no estaría mal que él lo hiciera. Vio una puerta negra, sin adornos ni nada, con solo unas pequeñas marcas de conteo en la parte superior. Alzo una ceja. ¿Llevaba la cuenta de los días que pasaban allí? Porque esas marcas denotaban a la perfección los días. Se introdujo hasta lo que le pareció el vestidor, encontró el interruptor cerca de la entrada y pulsó.

Vio entonces que el desorden mental de ojos negros era perfectamente evidente. Todo estaba enfermamente acomodado, la ropa en sí era negra, pero parecía estar acomodada por talla, medida, textura y clase. Los zapatos seguían en sus cajas, debajo de los estantes y cada uno de ellos tenía el modelo marcado con un plumón negro o plateado. En la parte de arriba estaba otras cajas que decían su contenido desde "maquillaje que me gustó" y "maquillaje que no me gustó", "Sombreros de día y de noche". "Guantes" y cosas similares. Tuvo la vaga idea de todo lo que le había comprado –la cuenta fue bestial- pero le pareció increíble que todo esto entrara en solo un pequeño cubículo de cinco por cinco metros cuadrados. Salió de allí, aturdido por el perfecto orden. Él también era ordenado; y mucho, pero encontrar a alguien con su misma jodida compulsión lo hacía experimentar un vacío en su pequeño estómago. Y no, no quería saber cómo sería su baño. Al salir miró la cama, y el resto del lugar. Y llegó a la conclusión de que debía de esperarlo. Apagó las luces y se sentó en la cama a esperarle. Sacó su teléfono y checó las últimas noticias.

Una hora y veinte minutos pasaron rápidamente, cuando escuchó los pasos acelerados del de cabellos verdes por el pasillo principal, del que conectaba todas las habitaciones personales. Midorikawa entró velozmente, y luego se puso contra la puerta, gritando y riendo tontamente, mientras Burn trataba de entrar a la fuerza, ambos ejerciendo presión de empuje contra la entrada.

— ¡Basta, tonto, lárgate! — exclamó tratando de no ahogarse de la risa. Empujó un par de veces hasta que logró cerrar la puerta y se recargó en esta respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Esta me la pagas! — se escuchó del otro lado, mientas tocaba insistentemente.

— ¡Hasta mañana! — y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

Si bien, Burn pudo tirar la puerta de un golpe, decidió dejarlo por la paz, solo exclamó un par de maldiciones y se fue. Midorikawa giró sobre sus talones en un grácil movimiento que denotaba su felicidad, y comenzó a desvestirse deshaciéndose primero del largo sacó que le cubría hasta las rodillas, se sentó en su tocador y se quitó las botas dejándolas a un lado perfectamente acomodadas. Desató su cabello y se sobó su cabeza con ambas manos diciendo algunas maldiciones y procedió a peinar su cabello con calma, sin notar la presencia de Grand dentro del mismo cuarto. Este le observaba con cuidado desde la seguridad que las sombras le ofrecían, apenas y la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas alumbrando los pasos del de cabellos sueltos, quien tarareaba una melodía que no conocía. Cuando terminó con su melena, la dejo caer rebeldemente sobre sus caderas y se levantó desabrochándose la camisa negra de cuello alto, de despojo de ella y quedó solo en pantalones.

El pelirrojo comprobó que realmente era un chico, había dudado profundamente de su sexualidad. Ryuuji tenía un cuerpo menudito, de espalda pequeña pero pronunciadas caderas y cintura, estaba formado, pero no denotaba fue fuese un ser atlético, al contrario, tenía varias cicatrices y algunas marcas oscuras en sus brazos y abdomen, de hecho la que más sobresalía era una reciente herida que estaba cubierta por una gaza. Apostó su juego a que probablemente se la hubiera hecho en la misión anterior. Revisó su ropa sucia y su abrigo estaba atravesado, también reconoció la herida del brazo que estaba cubierta torpemente por una venda mal puesta.

Estaba a punto de bajarse el pantalón cuando el brillo siniestro –parecido al de un gato- de los ojos verdes se reflejó en su espejó de cuerpo completo. De inmediato retrocedió varios pasos hasta su abrigo y sacó una 9mm que Burn le había prestado –para practicar- y apuntó al objetivo, pero este ya se había movido, agudizó sus sentidos, dio media vuelta y apuntó.

—No era mi intención asustarte— dijo Grand en un susurro que le estremeció. —Tampoco entrar sin avisar.

— ¡Demonios, eres tú! — respondió soltando de golpe todo el aire en sus maltrechos pulmones. Dejo caer sus hombros y sus brazos, tratando de recuperarse de aquel susto. Grand dio un paso al frente y sin dudarlo Ryuuji le volvió a apuntar. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar. —sonrió de lado.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana.

—No.

—Sal de mi habitación. —ordenó con un fastidio evidente. —Ahora.

—No. — insistió.

—Dispararé. — apretó un poco más el objeto en su mano derecha.

—No lo harías. — sonrió confiado. Lo supo cuando la mano de su compañero temblaba ligeramente, haciendo contraste con su cara de enfado que no lograba engañarle.

—Largo, Grand.

—Hablemos. — le despojó de arma de un manotazo que no vio venir, esta cayó cerca de la puerta y Midorikawa no hizo más que retroceder un par de pasos que el pelirrojo seguía de cerca, chocó con la ventana de su habitación y esta le dio la oportunidad de ver el rostro sereno de Grand frente al suyo.

—Bien, como quieras — torció la boca cuando lo quedo escapatoria. Podría _capear la tormenta_ y aparecer en otro lado, o incluso se pondría gritar como señorita para llamar a Osamu o Burn, pero eso no detendría a Grand. Lo había estado evitando toda la semana, seguía molesto con él.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ryuuji enarcó una ceja sin entender la pregunta.

— ¿Mi problema? — repitió recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del de ojos verdes.

— Solíamos llevarnos bien y de pronto me dejas por Burn.

— ¿Celos?— sonrió de lado posando su mano sobre el pecho del más alto para tratar de romper el contacto. Grand soltó una risa muy ligera, casi como un ronroneo, entrecerró sus ojos y tomó la mano entre sus dedos y la llevó hasta sus labios.

—No. — respondió arrastrando la única vocal. —No nos puedes comparar. No puedo creer que prefieras salir con ese idiota a salir conmigo. —besó su mano y luego mordió ligeramente sus dedos haciéndole sentir sus colmillos.

Ryuuji exhalo una risa, muy pequeña. Sabía por dónde iba la conversación. Retiró su mano de entre las garras del otro y jugueteó con varios mechones de su cabello suelto.

—Prefiero a los chicos malos.

—Pero es siempre el héroe quien se queda con la chica. —tomó uno de los mechones que caía sobre su lado izquierdo, y lo olió, sí, el olor de Ryuuji mezclado con el azufre del fuego de la bestia.

—Entonces de que te preocupas. — ladeó su cabeza. —Siempre crees que tendrás todo.

—Quiero muchas cosas en esta existencia.

—Yo no te pertenezco. —gruñó quedito.

—Tú no me interesas. — le sonrió de lado mostrando sus colmillos. Midorikawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso realmente no se lo esperaba, juraba que Grand moría por él, por su cuerpo y su sangre. Perdió todo el valor que había ganado desde que levantó el arma contra él y sintió sus piernas fallarle. Se aferró de una de las cortinas, tratando que su nerviosismo no se reflejara. Grand se acercó lentamente hasta pegar sus cuerpos en una especie de abrazo, le tomó por las caderas y espalda. —Cuando todo esto acabe. — susurró en su oído. —Te voy a devorar y me quedaré con tus dones. Pero hasta entonces. — se tomó la libertad se tocarle aprovechando su estado interno de pánico, delineó con sus dedos su cuello y su pecho hasta la línea de su cintura y ombligo. —Quiero que seamos amigos, y nos llevemos bien. Puede que cambie de opinión y te deje ser parte de mi familia.

Con esos toques, Ryuuji logró reaccionar y _capeo la tormenta_ hasta el otro lado de la habitación, había sido muy rápido para los ojos verdes.

—De verdad quiero que te vayas. — dijo con voz quebrada.

— ¿Has oído del dilema del erizo? — soltó de pronto. Descolocó al de cabellos verdes. —Habían varios erizos en pleno invierno. —comenzó a narrar recargándose en la ventana. —Tenían frío, pero entre más se acercaban unos a los otros para sentir el calor del otro, se lastimaban. Cuanto más cerca, más profundas eran sus heridas. Nosotros somos erizos y este castillo es nuestra jaula, las misiones son el invierno. Entre más nos aferremos más daño nos haremos, pero si nos separamos: Moriremos congelados. ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Seamos aliados. Necesitamos estar juntos para salir de esto. De verdad siento lo que paso este fin de semana. No quería dejarte solo. Eres el único por el que tengo algo cercano a la simpatía. Si estamos juntos saldremos de esto. Prometo no hacerte daño cuando estés cerca de mí.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora?— inquirió desviando la mirada a otro punto.

—Me has evadido toda la semana.

—Burn es mi amigo.

—No. —respondió de golpe. —Sólo te usa para darle celos a Gazell. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

—No es cierto.

—Pregúntale a Saginuma. — dijo caminando hacia él. —Se ve que confías en su persona. Volvamos a salir como antes. Si quieres que te pida perdón por lo que pasó, te aclaro que realmente lo siento. No me gusta que estés molesto conmigo, me siento como si hubiera hecho algo terrible. Ryuuji —pronunció severamente —deja de preocuparte por quien te protegerá y ocúpate de algo aún más importante: Quien te puede lastimar. Burn te lastimará, cuando Gazell regrese con él tú serás el mal tercio, él te abandonara. —vio entonces en su compañero un gesto serio con los labios apretados en una firme línea. — ¡Oye! — exclamó al ver que sus palabras no causaban efecto. — ¿Crees que me quedé sin hacer nada? Traté de buscarte, quizá no sea alguien del todo activo, pero hice lo que estuvo en mis manos. ¿Qué iba a saber que terminarías en el territorio de un Dios? Repito: De verdad siento lo que paso.

—Eres un estúpido. — dijo quedito.

—Me causas muchos conflictos, —se rascó la nuca aparentemente apenado— solo con otra persona sedo ante sus berrinches, y no me agrada sentirme así. Me siento usado.

— ¿Quién puede jurar no destruirme?— soltó sentándose en la cama, acción que Grand imitó al estar a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato con el moreno apenas vistiendo su pantalón, y Grand con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Prometo no enamorarme de ti. — dijo al aire. Fijando su vista a las sombras que se formaban dentro de lugar. Ryuuji le miró por el rabillo de ojo y contemplo sus facciones serenas y afiladas. —Prométeme que no te enamoraras de mí, y así ninguno saldrá herido. Basemos nuestra relación en la alianza y no en el sexo como Burn y Gazell.

—No eres tan atractivo como piensas — respondió en un puchero, causando que Grand se carcajeara.

—Bueno, entonces ¿de qué te preocupas? Tú no eres tan lindo como crees.

—A diferencia de ti — se auto señaló con aires de grandeza —Yo sé que soy hermoso.

—Esa confianza en ti me agrada. — le sonrió de lado, poniéndose de pie. —Es parte de tu encanto. Cuando todo esto aca-

—Cuando todo esto acabe. — se adelantó imitando su acento. —Apenas es el inicio, cuando lleguemos a la octava misión, entonces sí, dilo. — se levantó quedando al frente de él. —Todavía no sabes por todo lo que tendremos que pasar. Deja de verlo como un juego y vive el momento. ¿Sabes? Ahora que estamos en confianza creo que te puedo decir las cosas como son.

—Permíteme quitarme la camisa. — dijo provocando un sobresalto en el pequeño. —Si estamos en confianza no dejaré que seas el único semidesnudo en la habitación. —Así pues, procedió a desabotonarse los primeros botones. Ryuuji captó el mensaje y se vio a si mismo sin nada arriba, corrió hasta su armario y se puso lo primero que encontró: una playera con el estampado de un gato negro.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, no es como si me provocaras algo.

—Grand, vete al carajo. — acomodó su cabello en una coleta baja y rápidamente corrió a cerrarle la camisa a Grand. Notó entonces la cadena que siempre llevaba y el anillo que colgaba de ella. — ¿Quién es la afortunada? — inquirió con diversión.

— ¿Afortunada?— rió llevando sus dedos hasta sus labios. —en todo caso, yo soy la afortunada. Este anillo es de quien me dio mi regalo.

—Ya veo. —parpadeo varias veces. — ¿Por qué no lo usas?

—Porque no me queda. Sus dedos eran más delgados y finos. Así que prefiero llevarlo cerca. —con ello, desvió el tema.

Pasaron largo rato hablado de tonterías, lo que les molestaba y lo que no. Ryuuji le contó toda la anécdota en el reino de Tsunami omitiendo detalles como la cola y el cuerno –había prometido no decir nada- y comprendió del porqué de su enfado, se disculpó como cinco veces más, y en resumen las cosas estaba mejor. Al poco rato, el móvil de Grand volvió a sonar, en una melodía que él no había escuchado antes. Vio su semblante algo confundido si en sacarlo o no de su bolsillo. Entonces Midorikawa extendió su mano hacia él y con un "déjame ver" se enfrentaron en una silenciosa batalla de miradas donde el primero en parpadear fue el japonés.

—Anda, yo veo. — y con eso se lo dio. Observo que era un mensaje y el remitente "Dolor de colmillos", abrió el mensaje y no comprendió bien el idioma, puesto que estaba en garabatos orientales. Entrecerró los ojos y se lo entregó a su dueño. — ¿Qué dice?

—_Sal donde quiera que estés._ — leyó despacio. Su reacción fue sería, se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación palpando la pantalla de su teléfono.

— ¿Todo bien?

—No. — contestó rápidamente. —Gracias por esta noche. —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. —Pero debo irme y quiero que descanses.

— ¿Seguro? — caminó hasta él para acompañarle a la puerta. Allí se recargó en esta y observó que Grand seguía afectado por ese mensaje.

—Seguro. — Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Tomó la mano del de cabellos verdes y la beso en un rápido gesto. —_Oyasuminasai._

—Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, la decisión de Ryuuji se hizo palpable cuando Burn no le vio por ningún lado, a las once de la mañana se paseó por el jardín y encontró a la pieza blanca y negra. Posó sus ojos en la fina figura la cual se había empeñado en ignorarle, de hecho ambos se ignoraban. Y poco después Osamu paso detrás de él cargando algunas bolsas de abono.

— ¿Has visto a Midorikawa?

—Salió temprano. — respondió ignorando su presencia.

— ¿Salió, a dónde?

—Con Grand. Ambos fueron a la oficina.

— ¿Cómo así?— enarcó una ceja. Gazell les mirada por encima de su libro. — ¿Se fue así sin decir nada?

—Desayunaron y se fueron. No me dijo nada respecto a ti. — abrió un sacó y lo vació para poder hacer pequeños surcos en la tierra.

—Demonios. —Se dijo a sí mismo —Creo que se han reconciliado.

—Así parece. Se veían felices.

Burn alzó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. Pretendió que no le importó ser abandonado como perro, pero ya se lo esperaba de alguien como él, seguramente le había prometido comprarle la ciudad o un pony y por eso le había dejado. Tronó su cuello y estiró sus brazos, al carajo todo su día.

—Joder. Y yo que tenía ganas de ir a _quemar_ gasolina un rato.

No lo vio venir, tampoco la risa de Osamu, pero un libro se había estrellado con su cabeza y casi lo hacía caer, éste rebotó y lo atrapó en el aire: "La torre oscura"

—Cállate y lee un libro. Que buena falta te hace, animal. — dijo Gazell con la mirada en las hojas de su propio libro, no supo que hacer, solo cruzo un par de miradas con el de cabellos negros y este asintió varias veces. Sin más que hacer, se sentó al pie de la cúpula de mármol en dónde Gazell se resguardaba de los rayos de sol. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió y sin más comenzó a leer.

—"_El hombre de negro huía a través del desierto, y el pistolero iba en pos de él…"_ El pistolero. Que buen libro_—_ y así, pasó todo su día leyendo en compañía de los otros dos. No cruzaban palabras, no era del todo necesario. De vez en cuando cruzaban algunas miradas discretas para comprobar que seguían en el mismo jardín. La tarde pasó rápida y cuando el sol se ocultó no hicieron otra cosa que adentrarse a la cocina y prender el televisión en dónde vieron una nota sobre el buen crecimiento que la ciudad había tenido en el último mes y sobre la exclusiva fiesta de ese fin de semana en dónde el empresario Kira Hiroto haría su aparición después de varios años retirado de los medios, la prensa estaba vuelta loca y los posibles nuevos socios a la casa de algún buen contrato.

— ¿Tenemos que ir a su fiesta?— dijo Burn aburrido con el control en sus manos. Se echó en la isla de mármol que solía usar como mesa.

—Eso mismo me pregunto. — habló Gazell sacando de la nevera un bote de helado, pasó por otro estante y tomó una cuchara grande, al sentarse comenzó a comer todo. —No tenemos por qué hacerle ese favor.

—Odió las fiestas. — cambió de canal y le dejo en uno de deportes.

Vieron la repetición del partido del Chelsea contra el Gran Madrid y los tres gritaron como aficionados al irle al equipo local cuando anotaron el primer gol. Entre maldiciones y exclamaciones, pasaron un buen rato al grado que Gazell accedió a darles helado, así pues, los tres estaban en la mesa de mármol engullendo helado como solteronas sin nada mejor que hacer que ver el futbol en la televisión.

**(§)**

"_Encuéntrame"_

Dio cinco vueltas por los jardines principales, dos por las habitaciones y tres a su estudio de música y no había señal de su hermano. Ranmaru era un experto en el arte de ocultarse, corría más rápido que ninguno de sus perros, era ágil y flexible, podía caber en cualquier lugar pequeño y quedar en posiciones extrañas, pero era por su delgada figura y su empeño diario a ejercitarse, ponía el mismo esmero que en su cabello rosado. Dio un suspiro de golpe y se recargó sobre el muro de palacio. Takuto había decidido jugar un rato con su hermano menor: El escondite. Pasaban de los treinta minutos y no lo había encontrado. Trató de pensar como él, pero el único lugar que le restaba –de difícil acceso- era el jardín privado de su madre. Se debatió mucho si ir a buscar allí o no, y se encaminó hasta lo más profundo del castillo que conectaba con el jardín subterráneo. Se quedó al pie de las escaleras dudando si dar el siguiente paso, él no era una persona del todo fisgona, de hecho le habían prohibido ir más allá de ciertas zonas y como buen hijo –que odiaba ser- acataba todas las órdenes de sus padres. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y dejó de lado esa idea, buscaría en otro lado.

Sintió un escalofrió que le heló la columna. Se quedó estático y solo vio pasar una sombra debajo de sus pies, una especie de niebla negra que flotaba delicadamente. La siguió con los ojos y dio vuelta en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Sin titubeo en sus movimientos, la siguió caminó abajo hasta llegar a la entrada que estaba cerrada con una cadena de plata. A través de ella se ponían ver los árboles en largas hileras de sembradíos. El color dorado había que los mismos arboles alumbran el lugar, la luz se colaba graciosamente entre la reja y dentro de toda aquella aura dorada, la sombra tomó una forma humana, un ser cubierto por una larga capa. Abrió como pudo la cadena y entró –por primera vez- al jardín de su madre, del cual venían todas las manzanas doradas que su padre comía por día. Corrió hasta el extraño y se paró en seco al ver que sus pies no tocaban el piso, al contrario, flotaba sobre el pasto café. Este volteó y le sonrió a través del manto que le cubría, con los ojos rojos como la sangre, brillantes y aterradores.

Takuto se quedó allí, parado con el miedo apenas notable en sus piernas. Endureció las facciones y se armó de valor.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó apuntando con su dedo índice.

El extraño rió, con un ronroneo gutural salido de su pesadilla más profunda. Flotó hasta él y se quedó a dos metros, inclinó su cabeza para poder verle mejor y con eso estiró uno de sus brazos que no era más que un brazo esquelético a medio pudrir, con aun carne fresca y algunos tejidos. Dio un pequeño brinco y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Querido Takuto. ¡Haz crecido tanto! — dijo sin dejar a tras su ronroneo. Volvió su mano hasta su manto y se quitó la capucha dejando ver una larga y espesa cabellera azul acero, esta se movía como estando debajo de agua, cada mechón parecía una serpiente que se retorcía a voluntad propia. El movimiento era errático y parecía seguir una corriente de viento invisible. Su piel era blanca casi transparente que incluso alguna venas sobresalían en una coloración azulosa. Y haciendo el contraste mayor, estaban esos ojos, uno de ellos apenas visible por los movimientos de su cabellera.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Oh. — canturreó. —Yo conozco muchas cosas de ti. —Le sonrió mostrando unas perlas blancas y rectas, una sonrisa perfecta. —Por ejemplo, que estas desesperado por salir de aquí. —flotó a su alrededor asechándole de cerca.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¡De verdad me ofendes!— fingió desilusión llevando su esquelética mano hasta su rostro, jugó con uno de sus cabellos y lo retorció en sus falanges. —Tus padres deben de estar muy desesperados por ocultarte la verdad, seguramente no te han hablado de la familia. — notó entonces un repentino cambió en las facciones de menor. — ¡Ah! ¿No sabes?— le rodeó y lo abrazó. —Pobrecilla ave atrapada en esta jaula de oro.

—No caigo en esa. — se alejó de él. —Sé que tengo otros hermanos, lejos de aquí. Tú no eres Goenji. —el negó con la cabeza. —Tampoco pareces de las características de Tsunami. —ladeó la cabeza. —Solo quedan la otra chica. Aki.

Él de alguna forma sonrió, en una mueca forzada, que poco después paso a ser una carcajada que le hizo retorcerse en el aire. Dio un par de vueltas y revolvió su cabello rápidamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Vaya, he sido desterrado hasta de la mente de mis sobrinos. — dijo acercándose nuevamente. —Yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, Dios del mundo de los muertos, amo del jardín infernal. — sentenció con aires de grandeza. —Y hoy, es tu día de suerte.

—No puede ser…—le miró con recelo. — ¡Tú no puedes ser ese bastardo! — prendió en fuego su mano derecha, dispuesto a atacar. — ¡Kazemaru está atado al mundo de los muertos!

—Nadie puede engañar a la muerte, querido. — dijo más calmado. —Yo, soy la muerte.

— ¡Jódete, mil veces jódete! — exclamó lanzando la primer bola de fuego que fue fácil de evadir. El de ojos rojos _capeo la tormenta_ y le tiró de una fuerte patada, cayendo al suelo, el Dios le aplastó la cabeza con su pie.

— ¿Qué me joda?—inquirió. —Aquí la victima soy yo. No sé qué versión retorcida te hayan contado tus padres sobre mí, pero permíteme decirte, que el único inocente, soy yo. —pisó con fuerza su cabeza, estaba a merced de la fuerza bruta, porque sentía que su cabeza estaba siento aplastada por algo más grande que solo el pie del Dios. Sentía el peso del dolor y algo parecido a la nostalgia. —La que tiene toda la culpa de lo que paso es la _perra_ de tu madre y la otra _puta_. Mamoru y yo estábamos felices juntos hasta que ese par se metió, de verdad que la envidia de las mujeres no conoce límites. A mí me echaron al mundo de los muertos junto con mi pequeño Yuuichi para que nos pudriéramos. Y ahora, incluso estamos desterrados de las memorias de la familia. No hay duda que tu madre es solo una _piruja_ y Mamoru un _poco hombre_ que no ha sabido responder por todos los hijos que ha dejado. ¡Pero! — Exclamó y esa sonrisa volvió de la nada. — No vengo a recordar cosas tristes. — le dejó ir y volvió a su labor inicial. Se acercó a uno de los árboles y comenzó a buscar una manzana en particular. Al dar con ella, volvió hacia Takuto quien apenas se reponía de esos dos golpes. —Toma, un regalo. —le ofreció el fruto dorado apenas maduro. —dáselo a tu hermano, y será tuyo, solo una mordida, y lo tendrás en tu cama. — el de cabellos grises enarcó una ceja, descolocado por el rápido descubrimiento de sus deseos. Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, la soltó y por inercia la atrapó. Cruzaron miradas llenas de dudas y complacencia. —Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

—No lo haré. — Alzó el fruto en el aire dispuesto a arrojarle contra el piso. Su mano la traicionó, porque no lo soltó. Tembló descontroladamente, y una rabia indescriptible lo amenazó. Bajó la cabeza, aun con la mano en alto. —No lo haré…— se repitió para ver si con ello su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero estaba lejos de cooperar.

—No te culpo. — le miró de reojo. —El incesto es algo natural en la familia. Agradece que lo tengas cerca de ti, inocente y solo para tus ojos. El día que logre escapar de aquí. —hizo una pausa brece para admirar la reacción del chico. — No lo volverás a ver — sentenció.

Con eso finiquitado, se dispuso a juntar varias manzanas, llevaba consigo un saco negro con detalles lilas, en ella echó varios frutos que fueron debidamente escogidos. Takuto solo miraba de reojo estas cuidadosas acciones, fueron un total de 33 manzanas en su saco. Al terminar, se acercó a él y le dio una palpada en la cabeza.

—Si quieres algo, tómalo por la fuerza, no esperes a que te lo den, sigue ese consejo y algún día, serás un hombre.

Despareció ante sus ojos y se quedó allí, echado en el pasto de aquel bello lugar, alzó los ojos y solo contempló la oscuridad del techo de hierro. Suspiró pesadamente y miró la manzana en sus manos.

_Solo una mordida. _

**(§)**

A las once de la noche, justo doce horas después de que Burn buscará al conejo; éste entró junto con Grand y la cena; pasaron y compraron siete Pizzas con la intención de que los cincos se sentaran e hicieran un maratón de "crepúsculo"; solo para reírse el rato –si claro-

—Admítelo, te encantan esas porquerías. — dijo Grand sacando un par de platos de la alacena.

—Es una muy buena película que me hace reír. — admitió. —No seas aguafiestas.

—Prefiero hacer maratón de Saw. — dijo Burn con varias latas de refresco en sus brazos, para entonces Osamu se había llevado las Pizzas a la sala principal y Gazell acomodaba todo. — ¿De verdad tenemos que ver _Hadas vegetarianas_?

—Sí — afirmó Ryuuji dando un par de brincos. —A la próxima tú eliges la temática.

—Saw será. — rio para sí. — ¿Ya has hablado con él, cierto?— comentó al momento de ver al otro pelirrojo salir de la cocina. Ryuuji asintió varias veces.

—Te corresponde arreglar tu asunto con Gazell.

—No creo que a él le haga mucha gracia. Hoy me ignoró.

— ¿Qué hiciste todo el día?— enarcó una ceja.

—Leímos en el jardín. Todo el día. TODO el día.

—Eso es bueno— le sonrió. —Comparte contigo una de sus aficiones, eso es un buen paso. —Burn dudó, y mucho, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño. — ¿Qué no lo sabías?— y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —Gazell ama leer. Me lo dijo Osamu ayer. Es la forma en la que él ha gastado su tiempo ahora que no sale contigo. —Acomodó las latas en los brazos de su compañero para que no se cayeran, le dio un par de palmadas en el rostro y con eso ambos salieron a la sala. Se acomodaron de tal forma que Gazell y el pelirrojo de fuego quedaron juntos en un sillón de dos plazas y el trio restante en un mucho mayor. Se podría decir que al inicio estaban resignados, criticando todo cuanto podían, desde que Bella era una copia monocromática de Gazell hasta cuando hicieron silencio para el momento épico de la película en dónde todos estaban callados, completamente clavados en la trama. Se habían concentrado tanto que cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta todos brincaron por la sorpresa. Se miraron entre ellos, confundidos sí habían escuchado bien o no.

Otra vez.

— ¡Yo voy! — exclamó Ryuuji saliendo corriendo por la puerta principal rumbo a la entrada

— ¿Quién demonios es a la media noche? — cuestionó Burn recobrando la postura, su plan de fingir bostezar había sido absurdamente útil porque ahora tenía a Gazell sobre de él. –como hace tiempo no lo tenía-

Midorikawa llegó hasta la puerta y trató de ver por el pequeño ojal, pero era demasiado bajito, torció la boca y abrió la puerta principal y le vio allí, un chico de su misma altura, con la piel más blanca que el papel y unos brillantes ojos amarillos ligeramente delineados. Todo su cabello azulado estaba sostenido por una colita de caballo en la nuca y lo demás caída rebeldemente. Envidió su cabello y esa sonrisa felina.

Le habló en un idioma ajeno a él. Japonés de hecho, cruzaron miradas inquisitorias, le escaneó más de cerca y sus ropas eran brillantes, desde la chamarra amarilla de vinil hasta sus pantalones negros completamente pegados a sus piernas y sus tenis VANS color azul eléctrico, notó la gran mochila que llevaba en su espalda y las dos espadas –katanas- dentro de ella.

Se rió en un tono muy sutil. Como una mofa. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta sus labios y juraba que conocía ese gesto de alguien, pero no recordaba.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar?— cuestionó cuando su revisión había terminado, el chico amplió su sonrisa mostrando un par de grandes colmillos, bastante grandes para su gusto.

—No hablas japonés. — dijo relajando sus facciones en una bonita sonrisa, que no logró comprar a Midorikawa, conocía esa clase de gestos, ÉL lo sabía.

—Tu inglés es muy malo. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

— ¿Está Hiroto?— preguntó ignorado el sarcasmo del chico parado en la puerta. Este enarcó una ceja. — ¿Él vive aquí?— sacó de su bolsillo un iphone con una funda color amarilla y azul. Lo palpo varias veces y de verdad que no recordaba de quien eran esos movimientos. —Dime sí aquí vive Kira Hiroto

— ¿Quién le busca?— le miró recelosamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Algo malo venía en camino.

—Kira Masaki. — dijo sonriendo de lado a lado. —Su hijo.

Y entonces… entonces él gritó, descompuso su bonita cara en una especie de mueca retorcida. Masaki gritó, se asuntó porque era de las pocas veces que una _cara susto_ realmente lo aterraba. Midorikawa le cerró la puerta en la cara y se pegó a ella, todos corrieron hacia él para saber el motivo del grito, y este solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, varias veces.

—Quítate de la puerta. — ordenó Grand.

—No era nadie. — sonrió afectadamente.

—Midorikawa. Quítate de la puerta. —

Infló los mofletes y se quitó de su posición, se colocó junto a Osamu y el pelirrojo abrió la puerta dejando ver a un confundido Masaki, le sonrió y Grand no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, de todos los seres en el planeta, Ulvida era lo suficientemente _perra_ como para enviar a por él al único hombre –existente- con un alto porcentaje de posibilidad de convencerle. Vio como los ojos dorados brillaron bajo el manto de la noche, dejó caer su mochila y su teléfono y de un brinco se abalanzó contra él y se aferró a sus hombros y cuello.

—Te encontré. — dijo antes de besarlo.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas**— Hasta aquí~_._ 15,600 palabras y aún quería meter una escena, pero esa tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente, de hecho será la primera parte que narre, me emociona mucho porque sale Fubuki (I love Shirou) y ando así todo feliz. El episodio de hoy lo hice por viñetas, lo armé de poco en poco en lo que terminaba trabajos y trajes, por eso se nota un poco los cambios de escena, creo que no es más que otro capítulo de relleno que uso para atar cabos. Con esto no quiere decir que no volvamos a ver a Tsunami o Yuuki. Admito que extrañaba a Sakuma. Bien, aparecerán un par de personajes nuevos que causaran algunos conflictos en el castillo que me emociona mucho porque el equipo –oficial- de 5 pasan a ser 6 **rueda** Por los dibujos y múltiples spoilers que hago en Facebook sabrán quien es, pero por vía de mientras, a esperar.

**Aclarando algunas cosas: **Kariya, más bien Masaki, tiene a misma altura que Ryuuji, lo que los hace a los dos un poco bajitos a comparación de resto. Se me hace un poco difícil narrarlo sin llamarle así "Kariya"; pero pues, aaah, es el precio por ser el "hijo" de Hiroto. Masaki es una persona que, a pesar de su fuerte influencia es esporádico. Es uno de esos personajes que te ayudan haciendo cosas para revolver otras cosas.

Para finalizar, agradezco mucho, mucho los reviews y mensajes. Me alegran la existencia en el mar de stress en el constantemente vivo. Las amo.

Sin más: ¡Gracias por leer!

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**


	13. Capítulo XI: Master of death

**Música del capítulo**— "One more soul to the call" – Sillent Hill Homecoming

**Nota—**Tarde un poco, lo sé, pero me fue especialmente complicado entre la escuela y mis constantes males. Pero bueno. Hemos llegado a la cuarta misión: El cementerio. De verdad que me emociona mucho esta parte, porque salen nuevos personajes, que cambiaran la "tranquila" forma de vivir de nuestros wampiros. En fin, aclaraciones hasta el final del capítulo. Agradezco a Shizuka por la revisada previa. ¡Gracias! Sin más.

Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro culto

XI.- "Master of death"

* * *

En sus más profundas memorias, él siempre estuvo presente. Desde sus primero recuerdos de un rojo quemado y fuego alrededor de él, hasta la brillante sangre de los cuerpos desollados de sus padres. Su primera viñeta era el mármol corroído bajo sus pequeñas patas, el ruido de la multitud a su alrededor, los gritos de los comerciantes mercando sus productos; los restos de las guerras civiles en el reino y sus áreas cercanas. Los restos de las pieles de los linces del bosque frío, sus colmillos y alas usadas como adornos de las mujeres de la _alta_ alcurnia. Las armas y los tesoros que su clan se había empeñado en proteger. Esa guerra no dejo más que un fétido rastro de miseria en la raza a la cual pertenecía. Porque poco a poco ellos se estaban extinguiendo. Sus alas valían miles de claves de fa en el mercado y su piel ni se diga. No supo cómo logró escapar, sus alas no estaban maduras, ni sus manchas, apenas parecía un pequeño gato bañado de sangre seca y tierra. Se lamió sus patitas y trató de limpiar sus ojos por la mugre del mercado y el constante vapor de las pesadas maquinarias de guerra que pasaban por las calles de la ciudad.

La aldea quedó bajo el mando del reino de **Legato**, uno de los siete reinos del infierno. Y nada podía hacer, era solo una cría de solo tres meses que podía caminar arrastrando las extremidades. Aunque no eran de todo necesario, ya que en esa jaula tan pequeña, parecía que podía mover la cabeza para cruzar miradas con las pieles colgadas en los ganchos frente de él. Sus padres murieron protegiéndolo a él y al tesoro de la aldea. Triste, pero en vez de huir se habían quedado a pelear por un par de baratijas sin valor que ahora seguramente estarían en el castillo. Pero todo eso, el pequeño no lo sabía porque a sus escasos noventa y tres días de vida, el exterior era solo un horrible mundo de ruidos y rostros, hasta que de entre todos ellos, él lo vio, con esos brillantes ojos grises y aquellos colmillos parecidos a los de su padre. Sintió un frío cuando el extraño trato de tocarle la nariz, se hizo para atrás hasta chocar con los barrotes de su jaula.

— ¿Cuánto por el pequeño?— inquirió el extraño de capa blanca.

El mercader le escaneó con la mirada, confundido por su extraño atuendo blanco que contrastaba con el acero oxidado y el cielo violeta y rosa por la combustión de las máquinas de guerra que arribaban de poco a poco al reino. Él le sonrió de modo que se sorprendió de la calidez de sus facciones. Pasaban por un mal momento con buenas ganancias.

—Este vale mucho. — le dio un par de golpes a la jaula. — es de los pocos que quedan, no es una mascota, joven.

—Lo quiero. ¿Cuánto vale? — volvió a preguntar ignorando las burlas tras las palabras del mercante. Su negociación iba a seguir cuando sintió la mano apretando su hombro y un chillido que bien conocía.

— ¡Príncipe, no se pierda así! — exclamó un joven más bajito que él, de cabellera corta y castaña, ladeada hacia la derecha. Acomodó sus gafas de armazón metálico y trató de recuperar el aliento. — ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Solo quería ver la nueva mercancía, Megane, no es para tanto. — le brindó una suave sonrisa que logró tranquilizarlo y de nuevo posó su atención al animalillo en la jaula. —Lo quiero. — sentenció, miró de reojo al castaño quien solo dio un respingo en su lugar.

— ¡Bromea!— chilló halándolo del brazo. —El príncipe Someoka odia a los animales.

—No me importa. — ladeó la cabeza de forma que sus cabellos plateados se movieran con el vapor que les rodeaba. —Lo quiero. —miró de reojo al comerciante. —Démelo.

—Príncipe Fubuki, piedad, piense que se puede meter en problemas. — rogó Megane agitándolo desesperadamente, tras de él aparecieron dos sujetos con largas capas negras con azul marino.

—Vaya, aquí están. — dijo uno de ellos acomodando su gorro rayando con orejas puntiagudas. Les miró y sonrió al ver que estaban a salvo. —Fubuki-san, le ruego que no vuelva a huir. Está bajo nuestro cuidado.

—Sí, lo entiendo Max, pero solo quería ver qué hay de nuevo.

— ¿Encontró algo que le gustara?

—Sí. — señalo al diminuto animal que el hombre había sacado de la jaula. Se lo entrego y sonrió ampliamente. Cabía perfectamente en la palpa de su mano. El lince estornudó al sentir el frío contacto de la mano del de cabellos plateados—Lo quiero.

—Bien. Handa. —Habló al otro chico que lo acompañaba que ya estaba husmeando en otro puesto. — ¡Handa! — gritó jalando la capa del castaño oscuro. —Paga. — ordenó sin prestarle atención a lo que el príncipe había adquirido. Se limitó a pagar el precio que había sido estúpidamente elevado: Dos mil claves de fa.

— ¡2,000!— Exclamó Megane. — ¡Están locos, Someoka nos matara a todos!

—Ah cállate. — dijo Fubuki con marcada molestia. Tomó al pequeño felino en sus brazos y le limpió los ojos llenos de tierra, detrás de esa mugre se escondían dos zafiros opacos pero bonitos. Lo elevó en el aire y este chilló por lo brusco del movimiento. —Debo pensar en un nombre para ti. —ladeó su cabeza.

—Tiene cara de _bola de pelos_ — dijo Max arrancándole una risa al de capa blanca.

—Llamémoslo _Someoka segundo_. — sugirió Handa cuando comenzaron su andar al castillo.

—No tiene cara de Someoka. — Fubuki lo miró con mayor detenimiento. —Tiene cara… de señor… señor Yukimura. — sonrió y el gato maulló. — ¿Te gusta, verdad? Yukimura. Sí, así te llamaré.

—Esto es una pésima idea…—chilló otra vez el de lentes. —Nos echaran del castillo con todo y señor Yukimura.

—Megane, cierra la boca. — le miró por el rabillo de ojo. —No pasará nada, después de todo, soy el prometido del príncipe de Legato.

Y así fue como el señor Yukimura dejo atrás todo ese sucio pasado que lo condenaba a la aniquilación. Fubuki Shirou lo adoptó como su mascota y sirviente. Ya han pasado 3 años desde ese suceso y la forma humana del pequeño gato se había manifestado. Desde entonces el chiquillo de cabellos azules no hizo más que seguir al prometido del príncipe a dónde quiera que el fuere. La guerra estaba en su apogeo y pronto Someoka; heredero al trono subiría al poder de la mano de un príncipe de sangre pura: El último príncipe Lycan con vida. Debía ganar la guerra, en su reino, en su mente y en el corazón del lobo. Porque las manzanas doradas pueden atraparle en una mentira eterna, pero no pueden engañar al corazón.

Fubuki Shirou estaba prisionero por las manzanas malditas, al coronar al nuevo rey de Legato, su alma y su cuerpo estarían condenados al infierno; para siempre.

(**§**)

Masaki alguna vez había experimentado esa clase de mirada: La inquisitoria. Aquella que te apunta con un dedo imaginario al frente y otra mano con una pistola en la nuca. A sus cortos años de existencia –un neonato- pudo jurar que Hiroto estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

—Quiero que te vayas. — sentenció el pelirrojo de ojos verdes desde el sillón principal. Sus compañeros le contemplaron con cierto desconcierto en sus facciones. Apenas y esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas.

—No me iré sin ti. — respondió al tiempo que sacaba su iPhone y se lo mostraba. —Un toque a la pantalla y le mandaré a tu mujer la ubicación exacta.

—No me amenaces. — Entre cerró los ojos. Cruzó los brazos y algo como una risa escapó de entre sus labios. —Habla. ¿Quién fue el chismoso?

—No fue nadie, si quieres encontrar al culpable, eres tú. — señaló con diversión. —Has hecho muchos gastos absurdos que no pueden ser cubiertos. Ark —tomó un poco de aire. — hizo un excelente trabajo tapando tus huellas, pero sabes que no puedes esconder transacciones tan pequeñas. Todos menos Ulvida y yo sabemos dónde estabas. —frunció el ceño haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Tan sólo iluminado por la débil luz de la pantalla y la película detenida. — ¿Sabes? Me molesta que siendo tu favorito me ocultes cosas como estas.

—Ya no eres mi favorito.

—Oh, vaya. — trató de sonreír alzando las cejas y curvando los labios. Fingiendo sorpresa. —Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Has de creer que me siento herido? —Rió suavemente.

—Lamento romper tu corazón.

—Ya me lo has roto antes. — llevó su mano hasta sus labios, imitando un gesto que él solía hacer frecuentemente.

— ¿No te iras?

—No.

—Por segunda vez. — dijo entre dientes. — Regresa.

—No.

—Burn, Gazell. —Dio una orden con sus manos con un semblante monocromático que sorprendió a Midorikawa. —Mátenlo.

Ambos, dudaron fracción de segundo, no eran _sirvientes_ de nadie, pero ese gesto en el rostro de Grand les hizo estremecerse. Y con el cambio drástico de ambiente reaccionaron para sacar la pistola y una cuchilla respectivamente. La ubicación de la pieza roja y blanca era: Uno a lado de Grand y el otro del lado contrario de la pieza a tirar. Efectuaron el acto en un tiempo de 4 segundos de cuando la orden fue dada. Masaki apenas tuvo oportunidad de desenvainar sus dos sables y desviar cada uno de los golpes.

Había sido rápido.

—Y también nos has cambiado. — dijo con falsa aflicción. Dejó la comodidad del sillón y de una patada volcó la mesa de centro con todo y pizza y latas con líquido. —Nos has desechado como si fuéramos basura.

Ryuuji frunció sus bonitas fracciones.

—Que mal criado. — dijo. —Alguien debe de darle una lección.

Los ojos felinos le ignoraron. Centró su atención en la furica presencia en el sillón. Flexionó las piernas, elevando un sable por encima de su cabeza con su mano derecha y otro lo mantuvo debajo, torciéndolo en posición de defensa, cuidando su espalda. Era una pose incómoda, y extraña a la vez.

—Como dictan las leyes de la familia Kira, los traidores deben ser erradicados.

Grand bufó, sin dejar de tensarse. Miró de reojo a Midorikawa quien rápidamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. _Capeo la tormenta_ enfrente de Masaki haciendo que se sobresaltara y bajara la guardia por fracción de segundos, segundos que el de cabellos verdes usó en su ventaja, le desarmó de dos rápidos golpes para rematarlo con un puñetazo en la quijada que le aventó hasta la ventana que daba al jardín, estrellándola. Cayó entre las flores rojas y arbustos, de inmediato el trío le siguió, Midorikawa al frente con Burn y Gazell uno a cada lado.

—Alguien debe enseñarte a respetar la casa ajena. — sonrió Ryuuji con la oscuridad en sus ojos que su técnica le provocaba.

—Arruinará el jardín— secundó Gazell sin expresión en su rostro. Haló un poco su cabello, lo que significaba que estaba molesto, acción que notó el pelirrojo enseguida.

—Juguemos con él. —Burn rascó su cabeza con el cañón de su 9mm. —Hay muchos lugares para ocultarse en el castillo. Seguro que pasaremos una buena noche de sana diversión.

—Está bien, pero que saque sus sucias _patas_ del jardín.

Había corrido con suerte, pudo levantar su cabeza por el tremendo golpe que había recibido y les vio conversando entre ellos, desvió la mirada y vio como Hiroto le miraba desde el acceso que se había formado de la sala al jardín. Cruzaron miradas y le dio la espalda. Algo como una ira la invadió, no supo si era aquel nudo en la garganta que le causaba las personas cuando lo ignoraban o solo era los sentimientos que llevaba años guardados. Sus sentimientos por él. Se levantó tambaleándose torpemente. Se quitó de encima algunas ramas y flores entre su cabello y su ropa y gruñó, como una fierecilla liberada de su jaula.

— ¡Devuélvemelas! —exigió apuntando con un dedo al sujeto que sorprendentemente le había robado sus sables.

—No quiero. — rió animado. Giró una en el aire tratando de imitar los movimientos que alguna vez vio a Grand realizar, sin mucho éxito. Burn retrocedió varios pasos huyendo de sus burdos intentos por manejar una espada. —Estas son armas interesantes. ¿Me pregunto si Grand me enseñaría a usarlas?—Ladeó la cabeza y las colocó detrás de su nuca.

—_Teme…_— dijo entre dientes con la ira a nada de desbordarse. Se lanzó contra él y Gazell, pero fue detenido por el brazo de la ficha roja. Lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo levanto en el aire. Con un ágil movimiento levantó los brazos y logró salir de su chaqueta. Resbaló por los pies de Burn y volvió a embestir a Midorikawa, sin éxito alguno. Había vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Cómo demonios hacia eso? Era jodidamente rápido para sus ojos. Se hubiera dedicado más a analizar la técnica de ese sujeto pero ese molesto frío en la espalda no se lo permitió. Había entrado en una especie de trance en dónde su mundo se volcó y la sensación de sueño le invadió. Iba a bostezar, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a toser un líquido bermellón, sangre. No supo más y solo se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Gazell había dado en el blanco, con 3 cuchillas atravesándole la espalda. Los tres rodearon el cuerpo y le miraron curiosos, hasta que Grand y Osamu se acercaron a ellos. Y ahora los cinco contemplaron el cuerpo a sus pies.

—Creo que sí lo mató. — soltó la ficha verde dando un par de giros con las espadas.

—Suficiente. — dijo el de ojos verdes con el par de vainas en sus manos. —Midorikawa, deja de hacer eso, no son juguetes. — extendió las fundas vacías y como una orden muda –y un berrinche en sus mejillas- guardó las armas.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?— cuestionó Burn dándole un par de punta pies.

— ¿Era en serio lo de matarlo? —secundó el de cabellos blancos. —No te vi muy seguro.

— ¿Era juego?— exclamó el pelirrojo. —Joder, yo si lo iba a reventar.

—Yo no sé esa respuesta. — Grand volvió a fruncir sus facciones. —Quizá lo mejor sea deshacerme de él. Entre menos gente involucrada este, mucho mejor.

— ¿Entonces, conoces a este chico?

—Sí. — Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. —Es parte de mi clan, de mi familia. — Les miró a cada uno de ellos, buscando cierta aceptación en sus palabras. — Es al último que convertí.

—Bueno. — El de dientes afilados llevó sus brazos detrás de su nuca. —Eso explica porque está tan aferrado a ti. Será difícil que vuelva a de dónde vino.

—Tendrá que volver.

—Invéntale algo. — sugirió Ryuuji. Todos le miraron. —Dile que estas aquí por no sé… negocios. Tú lo conoces mejor

Tras de eso. Llevaron el cuerpo del chico a la habitación de Grand, dónde le atendieron de sus heridas y le dejaron descansar. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y ninguno de ellos había querido hablar del tema. Se limitaron a limpiar el desastre. Osamu reconstruyó la ventana y la dejó mejor que antes. Grand había vuelto a su rutina de todos los días, sentarse a mirar su teléfono. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones; hizo un par de llamadas alejado del resto de los chicos. Burn decidió pasar por fin ese nivel en su PSP que tantos problemas le había causado y Gazell se recostó en su regazo a leer.

A las siete de la mañana Kidou entró por la puerta principal y de allí a la sala, dónde les encontró, ya despiertos para su sorpresa. Saludo con un ademán de manos y tomó asiento en dónde Masaki había sido juzgado la noche anterior.

—Buenos días. Les traigo la siguiente misión. — sonrió afablemente sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino más. Lo extendió a Grand y lo abrió

Burn y Ryuuji de inmediato se acercaron para leer y cuál fue el alivio del pequeño a leer que allí no había nada relacionado con conchas o baños.

— ¿Un camafeo?— cuestionó Grand. — ¿Tienes alguna referencia?

—Sí. — Afirmó sacando un pequeño sobre. De este sacó un par de fotografías de 10x15 que escasamente se podían apreciar. —Son algo viejas. Pero este el único retrato que tenemos de él.

Todos se acercaron y rodearon la mesa donde vieron con mayor detenimiento las viejas fotos de color sepia, corroídas por el tiempo.

— ¿Ella es…?— dejó la duda del aire.

—Sí, es Afrodita.

— ¿Quién, la diosa?— exclamó Ryuuji mirando más de cerca la foto. —Mm, no es tan bonita. —torció sus labios una mueca, ladeó la foto al tiempo que lo hacía con su cabeza como una lechuza.

—Este retrato. ¿De dónde lo has obtenido?

—Se dice que hay siete reproducciones de este retrato, una para cada Dios. Pero traficantes del reino vecino lo consiguieron, creo que se lo robaron a uno de ellos. El original está en la bóveda del castillo y solo tengo estas viejas fotos de referencia.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que este objeto está en el cementerio de la ciudad?

—Las ciudades muertas, como esta. —Aclaró. —Son zonas lejos de la legislación de cualquier ente mágico, de demonios, ángeles y dioses, por eso, son lugares perfectos para ocultar cosas. Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad, hace un siglo notamos la importante concentración de energía en varias zonas, incluyendo este castillo y el cementerio. Hay algo allí. No sabemos qué, pero yo sé —afirmó con seguridad en sus palabras— que ese camafeo está allí.

—Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar— dijo Burn. —Igual de tedioso que la ruleta rusa. No podremos saber que el siguiente tiro será el definitivo o tendremos que existir con esa duda.

—La ciudad de Inazuma es especial.

— ¿Usaste las conchas para saber su ubicación? — Kidou asintió.

—Todas las pistas me llevan a esta ciudad.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro porcentaje de éxito?

—Menos de treinta por cierto. —Respondió con sinceridad, retiró sus gafas mecánicas y dejó al descubierto sus bellos ojos rojos con unas marcadas y amoratadas ojeras debajo de ellos. —Le he apostado a la muerte esta tirada. Si no está aquí, no sé en dónde más buscar.

—Es decir — dijo rápidamente Midorikawa. —Que si no está aquí, ¿Tendremos que ir a cada ciudad muerta que conozcamos? — Kidou asintió. — ¡Es una locura!

— ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial este objeto?— Osamu salió de su letargo, sosteniendo fijamente la fotografía.

—Se dice. — El de rastas se acomodó en su lugar. — Que Afrodita fue asesinada por uno de sus hermanos, en un arranque de celos. Pero en realidad, como no puedes matar a un dios, su alma fue fragmentada en muchos pedazos que cayeron a la tierra. Algunos reencarnaron en seres humanos o animales, otros en objetos. Todas las coronas en la realeza del infierno están hechas de ellos, la corona de nuestros reyes por ejemplo. Las joyas más valiosas y caras del infierno son fragmentos de su alma. En caso de este camafeo. Se dice que al ser el objeto más personal de la Diosa, guarda parte de su poder.

—Ahora, entiendo. — Grand se dejó caer en su asiento, contemplando el papel en sus manos.

—Pero en realidad, nuestros propósitos para el su uso son meramente políticos. Así que, esto se tiene que resolver a la mayor brevedad. El infierno no está pasando por buenos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— cuestionó el pequeño.

—Pues…— pausa breve. —Adagio, está por ahora en un momento de paz, nuestra guerra civil fue hace cientos de años. Y nos hemos consolidado como una nación firme y prospera, pero otros reinos como el de Legato, están en plena guerra, de hecho, si Legato llega a tener un rey puede ser un peligro para nuestro poder. Cuando los 7 reyes se decidan, entonces deberá de existir un soberano que reine entre todos los reinos. El reino de Tempo está dividida en una triada, eso no puede ser, solo debe existir un solo rey. Nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

—Me causa gracia saber que los objetos divinos son tan valorados en el infierno. — dijo Burn divertido ante la charla, dejó en la mesa las dos fotos que tomó y se puso de pie. —Bien, es hora de poner manos en marcha.

—Debemos resolver como entrar en el cementerio. — acotó Gazell de golpe.

—Ustedes dos se harán cargo de eso. — secundó Grand. Ambos le miraron de reojo. —Necesito que consigan a una virgen, de 16 o 17 años.

— ¿Bromeas?— Burn enarcó una ceja. — ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga, abrir, piernas y piernas?

—Gazell es bueno abriendo piernas. — respondió provocando que Burn enrojeciera por el coraje y echará humo de las orejas.

—Bien, lo haré. — soltó rápidamente amortiguando la ira del pelirrojo, lo tomó del brazo, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación

—Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. — dijo Kidou, poniéndose de pie.

—Espera. — llamó Grand. —Necesito tratar un asunto contigo. Seré breve.

— ¿Todo bien?— el de rastas enarcó una ceja, para después ponerse sus gafas.

—No del todo. Sígueme. —hizo un ademán, para que siguiera dos pasos, ambos salieron rumbo a las habitaciones en un trayecto corto y en completo silencio. Hasta llegar hasta dónde Kidou identificó como la habitación del japonés. —Tengo una crisis en manos. —

El castaño se preocupó, porque pocas veces había vislumbrado ese semblante medianamente afligido en las perfectas facciones del vampiro. Abrió la puerta y desde el marco de la entrada logro distinguir un bulto en la cama.

— ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Masaki, es de mi clan. —Dio un largo suspiro— Me logró encontrar. Intenté hablar con él. Incluso le di un susto. Pero no creo deshacerme de él.

—Debes. — hizo énfasis.

—Es un chiquillo malcriado. —sonrió de lado. —Pensé en dejar que se quedara unos días e inventarle algo.

—Ya veo. — Kidou llevó su mano derecha a su mentón y pensó un poco en cuál sería el mejor camino. Si en cierta forma el trato tenía letras pequeñas o negritas, él era el responsable de que se llevara a término todo. —Puede que exista una posibilidad de que permanezca por un tiempo en el castillo.

—Haré lo que sea. — dijo Grand como forma de persuasión. —Te pagaré lo que quieras.

—Grand. No todo en la vida tiene un precio. —cerró la puerta con suavidad, se quitó las gafas y miró severamente al vampiro.

—Todos tenemos un precio. —Sonrió de lado ante la reacción. — Incluso tú, tu alma y tu corazón. — susurró bajito, provocando una risa simplona en el de rastas.

—Yo no tengo alma. — dio media vuelta encaminando sus pasos por el pasillo. —Mucho menos corazón. —Le miró de reojo. —Se puede quedar por un tiempo, pero no debe saber nada del trato. ¿Entiendes?

Grand asintió con la mirada resentida. Nadie le rechazaba.

A las siete de la noche, se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir rumbo al cementerio. Verían a Burn y Gazell en ese punto. Esperando que tuvieran suerte en encontrar a la virgen. Grand salió con la caja negra en sus manos que semanas antes le habían traído sus "socios" de Japón. La depositó en la cajuela junto con algunas cosas que Osamu había conseguido -según sus ordenes- y se dispusieron en camino al cementerio de la ciudad. Dejaron a Masaki durmiendo bajo el poder de un sedante, pensando que eso bastaría para mantenerlo calmado hasta la mañana siguiente en dónde decidirían que hacer con él.

Pese a la idea de Ryuuji, los tres vistieron como siempre, portando abrigos negros para la noche especialmente fría que les deparaba. Midorikawa dejo atrás sus botas de plataforma y sus mallas y decidió calzar unas botas toscas al igual que Grand. El de cabellos negros optó por un polo y un abrigo largo.

Al llegar. Vieron los grandes muros que se levantaban protegiendo el lugar, de piedra sólida y porosa con algunas vigas de hierro sobresaliendo de la superficie. Aparcaron en la entrada, en la zona exclusiva para automóviles. No había guardias, ni cuidadores, todos habían recibido "la orden" de no trabajar esa noche. Por lo que el lugar estaba desierto. Los 3 salieron del convertible y vieron la puesta de sol. La ubicación del lugar era al lado contrario del castillo, en la montaña vecina, lo que le daba una espectacular vista hacia la ciudad que perecía

— ¿Tienes un plan?— cuestionó Osamu a un ocioso Grand, quien revolvía el contenido de la caja negra con una sonrisa en sus labios. Este alzó la mirada y luego respondió.

—Se puede decir que sí. — Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Te ves de buenas. — inquirió el de cabellos verdes. —Eso no es normal.

— ¿Te lo parece?— Ryuuji asintió. —Pretendo jugar un poco esta noche. — sonrió de lado a lado dejando en paz la caja. Caminó a ellos con un especie de aura de "buena vibra" que los descolocó a los dos. —Si nadie tiene una mejor idea cuando estemos adentro. Yo haré la misión. ¿Tú tienes un plan?

—Bueno… — jugó con uno de sus mechones de cabello. —Pensaba usar dos cartas esta noche señor jugador. Así que, veré que hacen el otro par. Burn hablo sobre una idea _genial_.

—No confió en él. — torció la boca.

—Tú no confías en nadie. — le sonrió bajando del toldo del convertible, dio dos pasos hacia el pelirrojo y acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, y bajó lentamente por su pecho en un gesto particularmente peligroso.

—Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo. — dedujo a sus movimientos.

—Lo estoy—le miró desde abajo— y mucho. — sonrió. —Pero te haré un favor y pretenderé que nada pasó. Lo que me importa ahora es sacar la misión adelante. La fiesta de mañana y luego, veré que hago con usted, señor Kira.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Vaya. — alzó sus cejas denotando sorpresa. —Si has de querer buscar perdón, quiere decir que realmente te importa todo esto.

—Masaki es importante para mí.

— ¿Realmente es tu hijo?

—No. — sonrió de lado. Se recargó en el BMW y haló a Ryuuji hacia él en una especie de abrazo muy sutil. —Es difícilmente un chiquillo. Lo convertí hace varias décadas. Al darle su regalo, lo nombré mi hijo legítimo. Así, las acciones de la empresa estarían protegidas y él podría, en algunos años, comenzar a hacer apariciones públicas en mi nombre. Así yo me podría retirar del medio por muchos años.

— ¿Y por qué te besó?

—Creí que me harías el favor de pretender que nada pasó.

Midorikawa bufó molesto. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de Grand hasta tomar asiento en una de las bancas que daban a la ciudad. Palpó la cabeza de Mr. Bunny death que para ese momento parecía dormido, ya que su cabeza estaba completamente agachada y sus orejas caían graciosamente sobre los brazos de su dueño.

—Y tú eres un holgazán. —le dijo quedito. Se dejó caer en su lugar, quizá el debería hacer lo mismo. Grand no le había perseguido, nuevamente ignoró su berrinche. Ahora que lo miró de reojo, volvió a su caja. Ryuuji suspiró pesadamente, estaba realmente nervioso. No había pisado cementerio desde, bueno, en realidad ya no tenía memoria de la última vez que estuvo en uno.

A las ocho y media de la noche, cuando el sol ya estaba detrás de las montañas y el cielo se pintaba de color violeta e índigo, se vieron a la distancia varias luces en el camino. No contaron cuantas, pero se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un par de motocicletas y una camioneta de color negro. Aparcaron muy cerca de ellos y Burn bajo de su moto junto con Gazell, se acercaron al grupo y este le sonrió de pelirrojo a pelirrojo.

—Creí que mandarías a destruir el lugar.

—Veo que tu idea no es mejor que la mía. — le sonrió, atrayendo la duda al cornudo. — ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?— inquirió mirando por sobre su hombro a Nepper y Atsuishi y más a tras la camioneta negra de dónde varios vampiros conocidos bajaban. No los había tratado personalmente pero los recordaba del Eliseo: La puta, la enana, el que leía libros y el que reparaba carros. Demonios. Debió de anotar sus nombres.

—Dada la misión, creo que ocuparemos algo de ayuda. — les miró confiando mientras sacaban varias palas de la parte de atrás del vehículo

—Así que tu _genial_ idea — hizo un par de movimientos con los dedos medio e incide. —Es abrir todas las tumbas.

—Yo le dije que era una estupidez. — acotó Gazell de golpe.

—Cállate, tú no tienes una mejor idea. — le respondió mientras él solo ladeaba la cabeza, ignorando su ira.

—Yo conseguí a la Virgen. Ya hice mi parte.

—Tú no lo hiciste, fue Atsuishi, tú solo la miraste por debajo de la falda. — se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

—Ya basta los dos. — dijo Grand con una pequeña vena en la sien. —Tú idea es muy estúpida.

— ¡Ah! Entonces ¿Quiero creer que tienes una mejor?

—Mucho mejor. — sonrió animado. —Traigan a la chica. Y ya que están aquí, aprovechemos esta noche. —Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la entrada. El resto le siguió. De su convertible sacó la caja y sus katanas, se las colocó en la cadera con ayuda de un arnés. Dejo todo a un lado y le dio la orden a Osamu de que sacara la lona de plástico del interior de su carro.

—Bien, traigan a la Virgen y extiende la lona en el piso. —Comenzó a dar órdenes y todos las acataron. Nepper llevó a una chica atada de pies y manos, era bajita y de cabello negro ondulado. Vestía con el uniforme femenino de la escuela de Atsuishi –saco azul, camisa blanca y falda color crema-. Pataleaba histéricamente, gritaría de no ser por la venda que rodeaba su cabeza. La dejo caer en el plástico y su llanto cesó al contemplar a la figura frente a ella. Se arrastró por la lona, tratando de llegar a él. Suplicarle piedad. Pero se detuvo cuando sintió en su rostro la suela de caucho de las botas del pelirrojo.

— ¿La conoces?— le preguntó al más bajito de todos, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Sientes simpatía por ella?— y él negó lentamente, sacudiendo sus cabellos rubios.

—Dijo que era un _marica_. — soltó Atsuishi de la nada. —Dijo que un día de estos, me golpearía hasta sacarme lo _marica_. — repitió _esa _palabra.

—Ya veo. — Ladeó si cabeza inspeccionándola mejor. —Es bien parecida. Será una lástima matarla.

Con ello, la chica soltó un gruñido seguido de más lágrimas. Trató de alejarse en vano, arrastrándose hasta toparse con los pies del rubio. Rogar por clemencia, le vio con los ojos aguados y su rostro enrojecido. Por un segundo Nepper tuvo la necesidad de golpearla, hasta matarla, hacerla gemir así como ella hizo llorar a su pareja desde la escuela elemental. Porque ellos tenían una pequeña historia, que con gusto remataría con la boca de su pistola.

—Atsuishi. —llamó el líder, pero no le miró, siguió contemplando el semblante afligido de su compañera de clases, tratando de ser buena persona, quizá si decía que le tuvieran piedad no la matarían. Todas esas ideas de compasión casi le dieron risa. Cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo huyendo como un pequeño ratón en un nido de serpientes sabes cuándo no tener piedad, ella no la tuvo, sus compañeros de clase tampoco entonces él no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Retrocedió un par de pasos afirmando su respuesta de no ayudarla. —Mátala. —ordenó.

Un molesto silencio se hizo presente, cuando la mirada de todos se clavó en el rubio. Pendientes de su decisión. Y él, sin dudar, sacó de su saco, la pistola que Burn le había obsequiado, aquella arma le fue entregada para defenderse. Pasaron tres segundos y le disparó en medio de los ojos, sin darle oportunidad de tener sus últimos y lastimosos pensamientos. A pesar de ser mortal Atsuishi tenía hiel en la venas.

—Eso fue rápido. — dijo Ryuuji mirando el cuerpo desangrarse en la lona.

El rubio guardó su arma y permaneció estático. El pelirrojo de ojos ámbares se le acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda como símbolo de aceptación.

—Nuestro pequeño mortal está a un paso de ser de la familia— dijo con orgullo fingiendo un llanto. Nepper soltó de golpe el poco aire que se había estancado en sus pulmones, aliviado de las rápidas acciones y la aprobación que se reflejaba en los ojos del príncipe de la ciudad.

Tras de eso, Grand cortó la cabeza del cadáver y éste se comenzó a vaciar poco a poco. Formando un charco de sangre que le abrió el apetito a todos los presentes, incluido él. Se armó de valor y esperó pacientemente a que el líquido fuera de una considerable cantidad, con ello, jaló la lona hasta la entrada del cementerio y de igual manera, de un golpe abrió la reja principal. Unas hermosas figuras de acero torcido que daban la impresión de tener la forma de una rosa. Más allá de esas puertas, se podía ver un largo corredor de piedra que llevaba hasta una segunda entrada.

—Bien, entremos. — llamó a los presentes. Eran diez en total sin contarse a sí. Estaría bien, había manejado antes a un grupo de esa misma cantidad de vampiros. Tomó su caja del suelo y pisó la sangre en el plástico, empapando sus botas y con ello, paso la primera puerta sin temer nada.

Los restantes vieron esto sorprendidos, era bien sabido que los Vampiros eran especialmente rechazados de lugares santos como esos. Siguieron el ejemplo de Osamu y Midorikawa quienes ya seguían los pasos del líder por el corredor. Atsuishi pasó de largo sin mojar sus pies, al ser mortal no tenía que hacer esa clase de ritual, esperó a su pareja y con ello todos los demás imitaron las acciones.

—Sangre de virgen. —Soltó Gazell a lado de Burn. —Ahora entiendo. Fue bastante brillante y obvio a la vez.

—Bah, mi idea era mejor. — Burn hizo un pequeño puchero cruzando sus brazos.

Al estar frente a la segunda puerta, esta tenía un cerco de seguridad más avanzado. El japonés palpó su celular con dificultad debido al bulto que cargaba, esperaron y tras algunos minutos las puertas se abrieron.

—El cementerio está dividido en dos secciones. Este y oeste. —Informó como guía de turistas. —En el centro, hasta el final está la gran Cúpula y a zona exclusiva con los mejores lugares. — rió quedito. Señalando al final del camino que, a lo lejos entre tanto árbol se podía ver una cruz levantada en lo alto con la luz de la luna iluminado a medias entre varias nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia. —Este camino. — señaló el mismo el que estaban parados. — lleva a cada una de las secciones respectivamente, en el centro se vuelven a juntar y de allí llegan a la cúpula. Bien. —Miró a cada uno de ellos. —Como ningún plan es del todo funcional, creo que llevaremos a cabo mi idea. ¿Algún problema?

—Sí, yo. — respondió Midorikawa. —No sé qué pretendes, pero antes de que hagas algo quisiera intentarlo.

—Te escucho.

—Aquí hay muchísimas almas. Seguro que alguno de ellos nos sabe decir algo.

— ¿Pretendes hablar con un fantasma? —arqueó una ceja sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo lograría hacer esa proeza. —Perdona que dude de tu inteligencia.

—No es muy difícil. —soltó con nerviosismo, temeroso que lo pillaran de su segunda naturaleza que solo Burn conocía. —Sólo hay que ser amables. —ladeó su cabeza y jugó con uno de sus mechones.

—Mi idea va por el mismo camino que tu trazas, pero no creo que seas un prácticamente de la Nigromancia. — le respondió en tono burlón, mientras que él solo le limitaba a desviar la mirada. No había hecho algún berrinche ni mucho menos, eso le extraño, no era normal en Midorikawa no repeler una idea. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada, solo, déjame ver qué puedo hacer. ¿Quieres?— y allí estaba nuevamente su poder de persuasión, al cual era inmune, trató de darle ventaja y solo le sonrió.

Así todos se dirigieron al área central. Caminaron por un sendero lleno de vegetación. Iluminado por las farolas de neón blanco. Cada una de las tumbas estaba enmohecida y llena de hojas. Los arboles habían crecido de tal forma que rodeaban varias de las lapidas y cubrían los nombres de los difuntos, cada uno de los pequeños hogares era distinto uno del otro. Ese cementerio no tenía una ley exacta en la forma de cada uno de los lechos por ende el diseño de cada uno de ellos era caprichoso y único. Las cruces dominaban la mayor parte de la vista; que era levemente iluminadas por la luz fría de las farolas, dejando zonas de oscuridad dónde las hojas se mecían de manera errática y siniestra trazando figuras en las tinieblas. Cuanto más se adentraban el ambiente se tornaba húmedo y denso. Los grillos y algunos animales nocturnos hacían pequeños sonidos que eran amortiguados por los pasos de los extraños que ya tenían las suelas llenas de tierra que poco a poco se endurecían por la sangre. Permanecieron juntos, pegados unos a otros. Midorikawa sujetó el brazo del mayor difícilmente alcanzándolo y él lo sujetó de manera firme. Caminaron en completo silencio con cierto tendió dentro de sus pechos.

Una lechuza voló cerca de ellos de árbol a árbol, revoloteando encima del grupo, logrando sacar un gemido de la pequeña Rean que no hizo más que pegarse lo más que pudo a su voluptuosa compañera. Se disculpó por su cobardía cuando Gazell la vio por encima del hombro.

—Este lugar es aterrador. —dijo la pelirroja en un hilo de voz. —Seguro que nos sale un fantasma o algo así.

—En un cementerio, claro que hay fantasmas. —le respondió uno de sus compañeros un castaño de gafas que venía sumamente confiado.

—Demonios. — susurró ella mirando el piso de piedra.—Justo cuando crees que no puedes preocuparte más por la muerte. Te vienes a meter a su territorio.

—Guarden silencio. — exclamó Burn sin mirarles.

—Lo siento jefe.

A los quince minutos de constante caminata el recorrido comenzó a ser descendente, lo que los obligó a apresurar su andar. Más allá, la humedad llegó hasta sus narices, un particular hedor a hierba vieja y agua estancada. Y con su cercanía pequeñas luces se vieron a la distancia titilando en pequeño círculos. Una laguna les aguardaba, en ella el agua sucia se movía ligera y tranquila, reflejando las luces que en ella yacía. Pequeñas bolas de luz de varios colores que bailaban entre ellas creando patrones y de luz que se iban degradando al andar de sus fluidos movimientos. Poco a poco oyeron risitas amigables. La laguna era grande, de aproximadamente treinta metros de longitud rodeada de árboles viejos que permanecían insuficientemente en tierra firme por la misma erosión de lodo a su alrededor, con una valla de acero forjado que protegía de caer en sus aguas. En medio de ella cruzaba un puente de lado a lado. Adornado por mármol color negro, reluciente pese al tiempo, las inclemencias de la naturaleza y el sol.

El camino se dividía de nuevo, cada uno para su sección.

—Bien. — Grand paró sus pasos frente al puente. —Si quieres hacer algo, es el momento. —Miró al de coleta alta y este solo dio un respingo en su lugar. Venía distraído y algo disperso, lo miró fijamente y luego su atención se centró en las pequeñas luces de la laguna.

— ¡Fuegos fatuos!— exclamó con dejo de alegría. Soltó a Osamu y corrió en dirección a un pequeño grupo de 3 luces que jugaban a la orilla. Estos, al notar su presencia, gritaron horrorizados y se alejaron hasta debajo del puente dónde se reguardaron. — ¡Hey, vengan!

— ¿Fuego Fatuos?— Burn ladeó su cabeza. Había escuchado eso antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

Ryuuji les persiguió, subió al puente y se asomó por él, al no verles, se puso en cuclillas y se asomó haciendo fuerza en sus brazos para no caer. Allí les vio.

— ¡Hola! — saludó sonriéndoles pero solo recibió un pequeño gruñido de parte de una. — ¿Cómo están?— Era un hecho, sus habilidades de persuasión no servían de nada. —No tengan miedo, solo les quiero hacer una pregunta. —pero el resultado había sido igual de inútil. Torció la boca y pensó un poco.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas?— preguntó la mujer de cabello azul, acomodó sus gafas tratando de enfocar mejor.

—_Hinotamas_— respondió Grand mirando la escena. —Es energía acumulada, gases y residuos de almas que van quedando poco a poco. Son inofensivas y tercas. Es común verlas en esta clase de lugares y tienen un delicioso sabor.

El pelirrojo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin entender el comentario final. Centró su atención en como Midorikawa trataba de negociar con las pequeñas luces, sin nada de éxito. Entonces observaron cómo trató de alcanzar una con su mano derecha, pero la posición en la que estaba lo hacía complicado. Su cuerpo se fue para adelante y con ello, cayó del puente, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran pero antes de caer al agua logró _capear la tormenta_ y volver al puente. Cayó de rodillas y se comenzó a reír. Alzó la mano derecha y exclamó que estaba bien. Los vampiros que no habían visto nunca actuar al bajito se quedaron perplejos, tratando de entender lo que había hecho, si fue rápido o qué clase de técnica había usado.

Derrotado, bajó del puente y se encaminó a sus compañeros.

—Ni hablar. No he podido hacer mucho. — dijo abatido. Grand no lo miraba a él, sino a su hombro. Midorikawa torció la boca y volteó a la derecha a dónde más de uno miraba. Y allí lo tenía, un pequeño Fuego Fatuo en su hombro que parecía sentarse. — ¡Hey, miren, me siguió! — exclamó con felicidad. Este se asustó y se alejó de él. — ¡Ay no, espera, no te vayas! — le volvió a seguir y antes de que pudiera cruzar el puente le atrapó con la mano derecha sin soltar a su conejo. —Te tengo. — sonrió y volvió con el grupo.

—Perfecto, ahora pregúntale—Ordenó Grand.

Todos le rodearon y este abrió la mano para liberar la energía que se había comprimido en ella, la pequeña bola era violeta y temblaba ligeramente.

—Está asustada. — afirmó el de ojos negros. —Osamu, ¿Tienes la copia?— Hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que todos se alejaran y el alto sacó de su saco una réplica del camafeo en tamaño real. —Bien. — sonrió y elevó al pequeño fuego a la altura de su rostro. —Oye, amigo. Estamos buscando este objeto. ¿Lo has visto por aquí?, ¿Sabes de alguien que alguna vez lo portara o algo? —Osamu acercó el objeto y la flama pareció apaciguarse, como mirando con detenimiento el camafeo. Sin previo aviso, huyó del grupo y volvió a la seguridad del puente. Midorikawa roló los ojos y le siguió de nuevo.

—Esto no está funcionando. — dijo Burn rascando su nuca. —Iré a ver qué puedo hacer. —con eso, se alejó del resto y llegó hasta el de cabellos verdes, el sonido de los arneses en sus botas pegando al mármol hicieron que él volteara.

—No dirán nada. — soltó de pronto el de ojos negros. —Están ocultando algo.

— ¿Crees que estén ocultando el camafeo?

—No lo sé. — negó con su cabeza y luego miró como de pronto más luces se juntaban debajo de ellos. —Están inquietos. Saben que no tenemos buenas intenciones.

—Algo me dice que la idea de Grand es mucho más salvaje que la mía. —le miró severamente, con un gesto que ni el mismo lograría reconocer. —Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Burn. —Llamó de pronto Midorikawa con un tono de voz particularmente turbio. —Tengo miedo. — y así, todo lo que se podría llamar "fuerte" se derrumbó en el interior del pelirrojo. Vio en los ojos de su amigo que no mentía y un genuino tinte de pánico que comenzaba a expandir por sus orbes negros. Ni en el calabozo, ni el salón de la corte él había demostrado tal sentimiento. Frunció sus cejas y llevó su conejo hasta su rostro para protegerse de un enemigo imaginario. No supo a ciencia cierta de dónde venía tanto congojo. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió.

—Hey, mírame. —dijo suavemente para llamar su atención. Este bajó un poco su conejo y chocó con los ojos ámbares que relucían cándidamente ante el brillo de la laguna y las luces blancas. —No va a pasar nada. —Sonrió de lado. —Te lo prometo.

—Algo terrible va a pasar esta noche. Yo lo sé. — desvió la mirada a la derecha con un sonrojo en sus pómulos.

—Yo te voy a proteger. Seré el cazador mata dragones.

— ¿Y por qué no un príncipe?— inquirió mirándolo de reojo.

—Porque los príncipes son maricas con celulares y mucho dinero. —Bufó con una risita nasal. —Y yo no tengo nada de eso. Así que mataré al príncipe si es necesario para hacer feliz a la princesa travesti.

Soltaron una risa familiar, como si tuvieran años de conocerse. Se relajaron y decidieron abandonar el puente hasta llegar al grupo, quienes les miraban con matices que iban desde la ingenuidad como Nepper o Atsuishi y una especie de enojo oculto tras una póker face como Gazell y Grand.

— ¿Y bien?— adiós a la buena vibra de Grand.

—No dirán nada. Pero no tengo la menor duda. Está aquí. — Ensombreció sus facciones. Dibujando una línea recta con sus labios.

—Excelente. — pasó de largo y caminó por el puente.

Los demás siguieron al líder, excepto los príncipes de la ciudad.

—Estén alertas. — dijo Burn con firmeza. Osamu, Gazell se vieron entre ellos ante el gesto duro del de los dos bromistas.

Encaminaron sus pasos por el puente hasta llegar al otro lado. La que se consideraba la zona exclusiva del cementerio, reservado para personas importantes o lo suficientemente ricas como para pagar un lugar allí. Las pequeñas luces se quedaron a la mitad del puente, y Ryuuji pudo contar siete en total. Tuvo la sensación de volver por ellas y decirles que todo iba a estar bien siempre y cooperaran con ellos, pero fue halado por el brazo de Burn. Dentro de esa nueva zona, el ambiente se tornó más y más asfixiante. Las tumbas estaban mejor cuidadas pero toda esa perfección era restada debido a los árboles que extrañamente estaba secos, a comparación de los que rodeaban el inicio de su recorrido. No había querido decir nada a nadie, ni al pelirrojo, pero los ojos inquisidores de los muertos los estaban escudriñando desde el momento en que pisaron el cementerio. Al ser mitad espectro, él tenía la capacidad natural de presenciar a aquellos de su misma raza. Miró mujeres y niños, jóvenes y ancianos que les perforaban con sus orbes muertas, sobre sus tumbas reposaban las almas que no habían podido descansar, porque lo que descolocó a Ryuuji, es que ese lugar era una especie de cárcel para las almas. Seres que solo serían sacados de la pesadilla de un niño pequeño. Cuando uno muere, solo queda el cuerpo. Pero en ese caso, ese lugar despedía un olor siniestro, un olor familiar, un olor peculiar.

Empero, ese no era el motivo principal de preocupación de la princesa.

Cada uno de los diseños de las tumbas era hermoso y delicado, cuidado con sumo detalle. Desde las pequeñas que solo tenían adornos de ornamente hasta las que eran guardadas por figuras sacras como ángeles y santos. Cúpulas de menor tamaño que dentro de ella parecían resguardar los objetos valiosos de los difuntos.

Atsuishi pasó cerca de una tumba que llamó su atención, escasamente iluminada por una de las farolas. Contempló lo que parecía ser la silueta de un ángel recostado sobre la lápida. Se le hizo hermoso y a la vez desquiciante, porque parecía que los cuervos habían comido de su carne, ya que sus brazos estaban en huesos y una parte de su rostro, que se veían sereno pese a las miles de circunstancias que él mismo se había planteado para aquel ser. Sus alas estaban caídas sobre su espalda y casi no dejaban ver su cuerpo. Quedó sin aliento y fascinado. Se veía tan real que se sintió tentado a tocarle para comprobar qué reales eran esas esponjadas alas llenas de detalles, que no eran más que la obra de un artista sin nombre. Dio un paso al frente estirando su brazo pero lo dudó, dudó y se alejó de él cuando vio que el grupo ya estaba muy adelante. Nepper volvió por él y le reprendió y solo se limitó a señalar la tumba.

—Allí no hay nada. Vamos, camina. — dijo Nepper con cierto fastidio. Lo tomó de la mano mientras él dudaba de su realidad. No era la primera vez que su mente jugaba con él. Miró por encima de su hombro esa tumba que yacía vacía con un rastro rojo encima de ella.

Llegaron a la famosa cúpula principal, que no era más que una enorme edificación de mármol blanco, haciendo contraste con el paisaje oscuro a su alrededor. Se adentraron y sus pasos hacían ecos secos a su alrededor. La luz era escasa por lo que se fiaron de su visión nocturna para poder enfocar los pocos objetos a su alrededor. Nada más que tres tumbas al centro.

—Como ningún plan funcionó…— soltó Grand colocando su caja encima de la tumba en medio. —Me veré en la necesidad de actuar.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— inquirió el de cabellos verdes.

—Lo mismo que tú. —le respondió con una sonrisa. —Solo que verás cómo trabaja un profesional.

Dio media vuelta ante la reacción de sus compañeros. Vaya que era presumido. Abrió su caja y saco de ella un libro rojo de tamaño pequeño y una hoja de papel. Llevo sus pisadas hasta quedar al frente de la tumba principal. Vio la hoja y pareció memorizar algo. La guardó en la bolsa de su abrigo y con ello, abrió el pequeño libro. Buscó una página el particular y recitó algunas palabras extrañas para la mayor parte del grupo, pero no para Ryuuji, este abrió los ojos como dos grandes ventanillas. Buscó con desesperación la mano del cornudo y la apretó con fuerza. De inmediato Burn le miró confundido y no hizo más que pasarlo hacia atrás, para protegerle de lo que él temía.

—Primera senda… —susurró Grand alzando la mirada, con sus ojos teñidos en color carmín. — La senda del sepulcro… segundo nivel ¡Invocar espíritu! —El japonés despidió un particular brillo azulado, débil en realidad, pobremente palpable. La Tumba frente a él tembló y los presentes retrocedieron varios pasos. —Dylan Bluemoon…— susurró y en el centro de comenzó a ver una pequeña luz que poco a poco se hizo más grande dejando ver la silueta bien definida. — ¡Yo te llamo!

Alzó el brazo con violencia y varias cadenas luminosas salieron de su mano derecha que ataron al ente luminoso el cual parecía querer escapar

— Tercer nivel… ¡Ordenar al espíritu!— parecieron varios segundos en los que una batalla parecía librarse. El semblante del vampiro era confiado a comparación del constante movimiento del fantasma al cual se le estaba sometiendo.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?— susurró Nepper.

—Nigromancia. — Respondió Gazell. —Una disciplina altamente compleja que solo pocos vampiros han logrado dominar

—La ciencia de los muertos. — Afirmó Berkley, el castaño de lentes.

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué lo que ha hecho es llamar el alma del muerto? — Nepper se sorprendió y mucho. Pocas eran las historias de aquellos que eran capaces de dominar esta compleja ciencia. Al parecer, no era el único impresionado, los vampiros restantes guardaban distancia ante tal demostración de poder.

El alma finalmente cedió y las cadenas desaparecieron poco a poco. Dejando solo un delicado rastro en el aire que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Pequeñas chispas brillaron alrededor de los presentes, creando una atmosfera mágica y a la vez siniestra.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Dylan — sonrió Grand al tener en sus manos el hilo que conectaba la energía espiritual del fantasma a su cuerpo. —Soy Kira Hiroto, tu invocador, ahora, responderás mis preguntas. —Extendió su mano libre y mostró en él otra réplica del camafeo. Se la mostró al fantasma y con voz queda preguntó— ¿Dónde está el camafeo original?

Silencio. El fantasma se niega a responder.

Grand jaló el hilo, lo que le arrebató un gemido al alma.

— ¿Dónde está el camafeo original? ¡Responde!— exclamó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa invertida.

—_Váyanse de aquí._

—Típica respuesta de un alma. Dime ¿Dónde está el camafeo?

—_Ustedes no deberían estar aquí_— afirmó con temor en su voz deshilachada.

—Dime ¿Dónde está exactamente? — apretó la cuerda en sus manos. La torció y la haló hacia sí. Provocó que el alma se agitara violentamente. —Si no me dices dónde está…— amenazó entre colmillos. —Devoraré tu alma

—_Afrodita_. — pronunció con voz temblorosa. —_él lo tiene, Afrodita lo tiene. _

—Estoy consciente de que le perteneció a ella. —soltó el agarre, haciendo que alma se encogiera en su lugar. — ¿Dónde está?

—_Afrodita lo tiene…—_Repitió lo que provocó un serio stress en el pelirrojo.

—Parece que el segundo nivel no fue exitoso. —ladeó la cabeza tratando de aliviar su propia tención.

—Quizá quiera decir que Afrodita está aquí. — sugirió Gazell. —No es del todo errado su comentario.

—No creo que sea posible que una Diosa este en el lugar tan apestoso como este. — secundó Burn. —Ese sujeto nos está mintiendo.

—En ese caso. Llévame con Afrodita.

—_Ella no está aquí. Ella ya no está aquí. Él lo tiene. Afrodita lo tiene. _

—Me disculpo. — Dijo Grand con un semblante afligido. —he perdido practica desde la última vez que hice esto. Si el ritual no me sale bien, usualmente las respuestas son burdas y sin sentido.

—Insisto que no está del todo errado. — repitió Gazell acercándose a Grand. Miró el alma arriba de ellos y atinó a decir. —Dice que _él _ lo tiene. Pregúntale dónde está _él. _

— ¿Dónde está _él_? — cuestionó.

—_Él cayó del cielo. Él fue enviado desde el cielo. _

—Eso no me ayuda. ¿Sabes?— susurró con tedio.

—Parece que tu brillante idea no resultó. — Burn rió ensanchando su sonrisa a lo que Gran se la devolvió llevando su mano hasta sus labios, soltó una risa muy errática y por demás cínica. —Joder. Detesto que hagas eso.

—Bueno, esto no funcionó, siempre puedo hacer algo más divertido. — Deshizo el hechizo con un corto cantico y el alma fue liberada, aunque esta permaneció en el mundo terrenal en forma de fuego fatuo. —Esperé años para poder volver a hacer esto. — pasó de largo del grupo hasta la entrada de la cúpula. Miró el entorno a su alrededor. —Si no puedes ir al camafeo. Entonces el camafeo vendrá a ti.

"_Es imposible lo que quieres hacer"_

—_No me importa cuánto me tome_

—Absolutamente nadie creyó en mí.

"_No podrás hacerlo"_

—_No me interesa si me llevo toda la existencia en esto._

—Nadie me ayudó… Yo me levante solo, todas esas veces… allí no había nadie para mí

"_Déjalo ir… acéptalo"_

—_Voy a traerlo de vuelta._

—Se burlaron, me humillaron, me señalaron con el dedo…

"_No puedes retar a la muerte"_

—_Voy a ganarle en su propio juego… traeré a Hiroto de vuelta…_

—Todo ellos… creían que…

"_Kiyama… has perdido la cabeza…"_

—_Me convertiré en el señor del jardín infernal._

—Me había vuelto…

"_Te volviste loco"_

—_Seré un Dios._

Los dioses son inmortales.

—Segunda senda… La senda del Osario. — Alzó ambas manos de las cuales comenzaron a brotar varios símbolos que se fueron cayendo hasta el pecho del pelirrojo como pequeñas gotas de agua haladas por gravedad. Se clavaron justo dónde se encontraba su corazón, y como un pulso magnético, el latido se dispersó por todo el cementerio haciendo vibrar los cuerpos de los presentes. Midorikawa se contrajo hasta caer de rodillas, y solo por un momento, creyó que había abandonado ese plano terrenal.

Los dioses controlan el destino.

Y como pequeños hilos de araña que lleva el viento, de su pecho de desprendieron delgadísimas hileras que se dispersaron entre las tumbas. El pelirrojo jadeó y de su boca brotó sangre, pero no bajó los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás porque de un momento a otro sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle. Quiso dejar caer su cuerpo y rendirse, hasta ahora pudo caer cuenta de que, manipular más de 309 hilos –que correspondían a la mejor zona- era algo grande incluso para un Nigromante experimentado como él. Un segundo jadeo salió de su boca, se estaba atragantando con su propia sangre. Apretó los dientes y los labios, debía de conservarla, todo lo que fuera posible, tragó duro y permaneció catatónico por algunos segundos. Al relajar su cuerpo y finalizar la primera parte de su ritual bajó los brazos. Maldito alivio.

Los dioses manipulan la vida y la muerte.

—Tercer nivel… —susurró. — Hordas tambaleantes. —Tomó aire, y se armó de valor, lo mejor estaba por llegar— ¡Levántense y sirvan a su nuevo amo! — exclamó estirando los brazos igual que un titiritero que levanta sus marionetas para un nuevo acto. Las contrajo palpando la electricidad del_ manto_ dentro de ellas. Resistió, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y retuvo el dolor en sus piernas, de nada le servía hacer tierra, ahora las chispas saltaban de sus dedos como un choque eléctrico prolongado. El poder del trueno en las manos de un no vivo. El cielo se terminó de nublar arriba de ellos. El oscuro lienzo pintado en oleó índigo y violeta se iluminó al ritmo de los rayos que bailaban consecuencia del ritual debajo de ellos. Al encender esta mecha, el viento sopló violentamente fuera de la cúpula, revolviendo los árboles secos y las hojas en el piso enlodado, las luces de neón tronaron con un efecto simultáneo.

Entonces.

Todo fue oscuridad.

El viento cesó y con ello vino una calma que petrificó al grupo. Volvieron a fiarse de sus habilidades nocturnas, tratando de enfocar dentro de las tinieblas que les consumían. No dijeron palabra, estaban impresionados. Incluso el semblante monocromático de Gazell pasó a ser solo una débil línea curvada con dejos de asombro. Lo único que podían apreciar, eran las erráticas chispas que salían de las manos de su líder.

El cabello de Grand volvió a estar en puntas, aquellas que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver en el calabozo y en el primer asaltó de Dragon Link. Seguía tenso y paralizado con una respiración agitada. Tragó sangre por segunda vez. Estiró sus palmas hacia arriba y trató de cerrar sus manos. Le costaba mucho trabajo, sus dedos parecían petrificados, resistiéndose a ser manipulados a su voluntad, apretó los ojos y los colmillos, no iba a dejar que algo tan pequeño como eso le detuviera, porque a pesar de tener un siglo de no poner en práctica la senda, él era el mejor Nigromante que conocía, inclusive algunas lágrimas estaban a nada de ser derramadas, la existencia se le estaba yendo des las manos en ese movimiento, ya que era sangre lo que estaba corriendo por sus mejillas y nariz. Nada lo iba a detener, lograría dominar todas las sendas y ese pequeño grupo de muertos no iba a ser un problema.

Gimió como cual rata siendo aplastada, pero logró cerrar sus palmas y así, consolidar 186 hilos que eran los disponibles. Abrió sus ojos para vislumbrar su proeza, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Un último intento y ya. Una última punzada de dolor en su cuerpo y conseguiría finalizar el tercer nivel con éxito.

Con todas sus fuerzas –las pocas que a decir verdad le quedaban- izó sus manos hacia sí, hacia adentro. Rugió aguantando una tercera oleada de mareos y sangre, su pálido cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, sólo podía describirlo como un rayo, un rayo lo había partido en dos, pero lo tenía logrado, los hilos se habían rendido a su voluntad y el estruendo de las tumbas abriéndose de golpe hizo que los vampiros exclamaran de confusión –saliendo de su letárgico estado de asombro-, todos se asomaron por las rendijas de la cúpula, observando con desconcierto el desastre ante ellos. Con polvo y piedras aun brotando por allí, los hilos a pesar de ser pequeños ayudaban a iluminar un poco el lugar que estaba teñido de un verde fosforescente. Todos conectados al pecho de Grand, y este yacía recargado a un lado de la entrada de la cúpula. Entreabrió un ojo y les sonrió.

—Lo logre. — trató de carcajearse, pero solo atinó a echar su cabeza para atrás. Le dolía como si cien bestias le hubieran follado por horas. Movió un poco su brazo para comprobar que aún reaccionaba, y así con el otro, la pierna y el dorso. Todo estaba en orden. Torpemente se puso de pie, porque nadie siquiera lo ayudó, estaban tan absortos en la escena que no tenían tiempo de verle. El humo se disipó, dejando entrever siluetas en la oscuridad del cementerio. No parecían tener una forma exacta, cada uno de ellos imaginó lo que quiso.

—Eso son…— susurró el rubio aferrándose al pecho de su amante

—Este sujeto… está en otro nivel…— fue lo único que logró decir la mujer de lentes. Se los quitó y trató de ver mejor entre todo el caos.

—La ciencia de los muertos…— Acotó Berkley de golpe. —La ciencia más compleja de todas.

—Esto es una pesadilla…— Ryuuji se resistió a ver en la parte exterior, les dio la espalda y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de mármol, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza. — Es un maestro de los muertos.

—Ha levantado a los muertos de sus tumbas. —Afirmó Bomber.

Rean no evitó gritar de horror, se alejó de la rendija hasta topar con pared, Boutine trató de ayudarla, pero ella solo pataleó sin dejar de gritar.

176 eran los cadáveres que se habían levantado de sus lechos. Entre los que se podían ver los recién enterrados bien vestidos y con gusanos devorándoles los ojos, los fluidos blanquecinos que la descomposición dejaba atrás, hasta los huesos que eran reanimados por la fuerza de voluntad de su invocador. Otros más con carne seca y tierra en sus falanges, con la ropa que solían llevar carcomida por las polillas y el tiempo. Con sus mejores y más finas joyas resaltando de sus huesudos cuellos y brazos. El olor a muerte venía con ellos, el azufre de los cuerpos en descomposición, los gases que despedían y ese inconfundible hedor a podrido. Burn contrajo el gesto a uno de asco, porque había sido un error subestimar al _príncipe_. Muchos tenían la habilidad –y se sentían con el derecho- de arrebatar una vida, pero pocos eran los que se atrevían a ir más allá de las leyes del sentido común y traer de vuelta a un ser del mundo de los muertos.

El japonés sacó de su ropa la réplica y la lanzó a los cuerpos.

—Su señor les ordena. — jadeó con fuerza. — Encuentren el camafeo original y tráiganlo a mí presencia.

Y con su orden dada, los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, pausadamente y tambaleándose de lado a lado de forma graciosa, poco a poco se fueron alejando, un grupo considerable de ellos se movió a través del puente y otro más se dispersó dentro de la misma zona.

—Síganlos. — ordenó el pelirrojo pero fue ignorado. Sintió que su paciencia se estaba agotando, harto de todo no hizo más que dejar su ira fluir. — ¡¿Qué no me oyeron, perros!? —gritó enfurecido. — ¡SIGANLOS!

Los cinco vampiros de menor rango se tensaron y como no queriendo la cosa, abandonaron la seguridad de la cúpula. Rean se detuvo a la mitad del camino cuando un cuerpo a medio pudrir se le cruzó enfrente. Trató de alejarse pero estaban rodeados de muertos. Se paró y siguió de lejos a la horda que marchaba por el puente. Atsuishi y Nepper ya estaban del otro lado del mismo dirigiéndose a la zona este. Los otros 3 se quedaron en la sección exclusiva.

Bomber y Boutine pararon y observaron a un grupo de cadáveres que veían con insistencia una tumba el particular. La mujer sacó su teléfono, alumbró el lecho y pareció de había un rastro de sangre en ella, con un par de manos marcadas dejando un rastro tras su paso. Se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos. Esa tumba no está abierta, lo que quería decir que el difunto llevaría muchos años allí. Se acercaron para intentar leer lo que decía el epitafio pero solo una frase venía escrita; el idioma era ajeno a ellos. El castaño de lentes pasó por la zona y fue llamado por la insistente voz del enorme sujeto de revueltos cabellos naranjas.

Él, Berkley siendo un erudito y amante de los libros, descifró la frase que venía labrada con pequeños dejos dorados.

—"Aquí yace el fruto prohíbo. La manzana dorada" —recitó con seguridad en sus palabras.

Más y más cadáveres se amontonaban alrededor de la tumba, lo que incomodó a los vampiros. Los invocados querían mover la piedra que sellaba el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa allí?— inquirió Grand. Ladeó la cabeza e intentó percibir por medio de los hilos la situación. —Burn. Ve a echar un vistazo.

Y no es que el cornudo le tuviera miedo, solo que esa noche estaba tan aburrido que decidió cooperar. Llegó al grupo cruzando todo el patio de recreo, entre piedras y muertos que caminaban de un lugar a otro. Esquivando los hilos en la oscuridad, porque ellos provocaban pequeñas cosquillas al rozar su piel.

—Jefe. — dijo Bomber. —Están inquietos, quieren abrir la tumba —señaló a los cadáveres que empujaba con su poca fuerza la piedra.

—Posiblemente lo hayan encontrado. Abramos esto.

Así, con su fuerza empujaron la lápida y se asomaron al interior.

Vacío.

—Qué extraño.

—No hay féretro… parece como si…— Boutine trató de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Como si nadie hubiera sido enterrado. — concluyó el de gafas. —Esta tumba no es más que un monumento.

—Entonces porque ellos siguen aquí. — la vampiro señaló a los cuerpos que permanecían alrededor de ellos. —Me causa repulsión su presencia.

—Algo va mal. — sentenció Burn. — ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Se fueron para allá—señaló a la distancia. —Cruzaron el puente junto a otra horda.

Su Jefe miró el horizonte. Y el camino que se elevaba hasta la entrada a las otras zonas. Dibujó un sincero semblante de preocupación. De pronto le invadió la histeria de Rean y Midorikawa. Pero debía guardar la calma. Si no, las cosas podrían ir verdaderamente mal. Dio la orden de que se dispersaran dentro de la misma zona y se dirigió al puente. Grand miró esto con duda. Trató de limpiar su cara con la sangre aun fresca. Imitó los movimientos de un gato al frotar sus ojos de manera insistente y atinó a dejarse caer de sentón. Sus piernas le habían traicionado. El de cabellera negra se acercó a ayudarle, cruzaron miradas.

—Estoy jodido. — le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Había olvidado la cantidad brutal de sangre y poder espiritual que requiero para hacer estos trucos.

—Nigromancia. —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él asintió de forma amigable. Conducta que extrañó a Gazell. A pesar de lo que había hecho hace poco, su ánimo había mejorado de manera desconcertante. Conducido por su "buena vibra" se acercó a ellos para escuchar mejor.

—Es mi gran orgullo. — Encogió sus piernas y apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas para descansar su cabeza. Miró complacido los cuerpos moviéndose de un lugar a otro. —Tú probablemente estés feliz con tu jardín y tus grandiosas habilidades de alquimia—admitió con marcada honestidad—, pero yo… yo soy muy feliz al poder hacer esto…— cerró los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Quiero convertirme en el mejor Nigromante.

— ¿Puedes traer a la vida a cualquier alma?

—Depende. — enderezó su cuerpo, interesado en la conversación. —Este asunto de las almas es algo complicado. Puedo llamar a algunos entes, pero todo estriba en el contexto. No sé si me comprendas. La muerte es igual de compleja y estúpida como la vida misma. —Osamu asintió lentamente. — Pero también existen factores que determinan esas cosas. Puedo levantar un cuerpo, pero no traerlo a la vida, puedo devolver un alma a este mundo, pero debo atarla a algo y por lo regular, el efecto no es para siempre, invierto mucha de mi energía en el proceso y no suelen ser buenas inversiones. Además, los _Wraiths_ son criaturas caprichosas y difíciles de entender. Poco inteligentes.

— ¿_Wraiths_?

—Las almas, los fantasmas, como le quieras ver, es el nombre común que entre ellos se dan.

— ¿Cuántas sendas dominas?

—Tres y media— contó con sus dedos. —Excepto por la primera, las demás no van en un orden definido. La quinta es la que me ha dado problemas, es un nivel bestial que hasta ahora casi nadie ha logrado dominar.

— ¿Cuántas existen?— secundó el de cabellos blancos sentándose a un lado.

—Hasta ahora se han hablado de cinco. — pensó rápidamente. —Pero, es una ciencia que está en constante evolución. El mundo de los muertos es un lugar fascinante que solo puede ser escudriñado por los que allí viven. Todas estas sendas fueron enseñadas por _wraiths_ que han tenido negocios y relación con los vampiros.

—Ya veo. ¿De dónde las has aprendido?

—Pues…depende. De aquí y de allá. Buscando y encontrando.

—Las robaste. — Midorikawa llamó la atención de los presentes. Los 3 voltearon a verle en su pequeño rincón. —Ustedes los vástagos han obligado a los _wraiths_ a dar a conocer sus secretos con lujo de violencia; amenazas y tormento. Se creen muy listos andando por el mundo arrebatando lo que no es suyo. —Empero, tras instantes de analizar lo que dijo. Se encogió en su lugar y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas. —Lo siento. — se disculpó quedito.

Grand enarcó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Si bien, era completamente cierto que durante su larga travesía por aprender cada una de las sendas se habían perdido existencias de vampiros nigromantes y espectros, no era una sorpresa que él se ganará cada uno de sus dones jugando sus propias cartas, todo por capricho personal. Fue _ese_ tonito de reprimenda lo que llamó su atención. Lo desconoció por un momento, como si _su_ Midorikawa no estuviera hablando.

—Probablemente estés en lo cierto. — le dio la justa razón. —Pero toda disciplina y ciencia requiere sus sacrificios. No me justifico por mis acciones pasadas, pero no solo basta con abrir un libro.

—Lo entiendo y lo siento. —volvió a decir con actitud arisca.

—Te noto incómodo. — suavizó su voz.

—Me quiero ir.

—Pronto acabará todo. Mañana a esta hora estaremos ebrios en la fiesta de la compañía.

Eso le arrancó un suspiró que le reconfortó. No se liberó de su semblante de ermitaño, al contrario, se hizo un pequeño ovillo en el piso, abrazó aún más a Mr. Bunny death y los ignoró. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con los muertos y ese desastre, porque él sabía que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

— ¡Señor!— se escuchó a la distancia. — ¡Señor!— y de a poco a poco Boutine se acercó a la cúpula, subió las escaleras sin temer a resbalar con sus tacones y la oscuridad a su alrededor, y cayó de rodillas ante el grupo. — ¡Señor!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Allá, en el puente. —alzó la cabeza y señaló a la distancia. —Es, es— haló aire.

—Habla ya, mujer. —

— ¡Es un ángel! — exclamó, de inmediato Osamu y Gazell se pusieron de pie.

—Vayan a ver. —ordenó Grand contrayendo su cara en una mueca de asco. —Me extrañaba no ver alguno por aquí.

Ambos asintieron y salieron en la dirección indicada. Mientras, él se quedó allí sentado. Soltó un suspiro y tronó su cuello. Las cosas estaban tardando demasiado para su gusto. Debían de encontrar el estúpido camafeo o perdería todo su poder. Pensó en devorar algunas _hinotamas_ para recuperar algo de energía, pero abandonó la idea al recordar lo amigable que había sido Ryuuji con ellos. Le miró por el rabillo de ojo y allí seguía apartado de él. Como a un inicio.

—Voy a traerte de vuelta, te lo juro.— susurró para sí mismo.

Al acercarse más y más a su objetivo, se logró vislumbrar una silueta en medio del puente. Al carecer de luz para poder ver, -ni la luna estaba presente- se ayudaron del rastro de los hilos que pasaban por el puente –gracias a las hordas que habían cruzado a la otra zona-, logrando así distinguir ese ser en una tonalidad verdosa. Pararon en seco, logrando ver lo que parecían ser unas alas blanquecinas, grandes y detalladas en pequeños retazos de hilos plateados; ellas, se movían producto del errático tambaleo de su dueño. Este les miró por encima del hombro y dio media vuelta en un grácil paso de baile, chispas verdes revolotearon en el aire, sacando electricidad a su alrededor, revoloteando una dorada cabellera que pasaba por su hombro derecho. Les sonrió ocultando sus ojos castaños en un gesto por demás; encantador. Sí había en la tierra un ser que pudiera retar la misma belleza de Ryuuji Midorikawa. Ambos, la pieza blanca y negra lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Sacudió sus cabellos y los echó para atrás, torciendo su sonrisa.

Y con tan solo ese sutil meneo, cayeron en cuenta que la noche apenas estaba comenzado.

Todo cementerio tiene un guardián, y toda tumba tiene un ángel de vele por el descanso eterno del alma, pero cuando la tumba yace vacía, ese ser ora por la salvación de su propia alma y de ese lugar abandonado a la suerte de una ciudad muerta.

— Muerte. A los vivos… La llama que no tiene corazón vivo.

"_Daño hecho a la carne, lo que dice, en nombre de…__  
__Daño hecho al corazón, ¡El comienzo del fin!__  
__Daño hecho a mi alma, y tú sabes, donde está mi…__  
__Daño hecho a mi vida, maldiciendo en voz alta, ¡En el caos__!"_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas**— Hasta aquí~ Afuro hermoso. Estaba esperado mucho porque al fin llegará este momento. **llora** Y bueno, esta misión me está sirviendo para sacarle un poco más de jugo a Grand; me hace falta ponerlo en movimiento. Confieso que en estos episodios que correrán veremos parte del pasado de Hiroto.

**Aclarando algunas cosas: **Todo lo que han leído de las Sendas, fue sustraído del juego de rol "La mascarada"; Hiroto desde el inicio del proceso de creación de personajes estaba planeado como un Nigromante, solo que con el paso del tiempo le di más trasfondos que me ayudaron a consolidar su personalidad. Sí, todos sabemos que este Hiroto es odioso y más de una se lo quiere madrear. Pero no. Denle el beneficio de la duda, él también tiene su kokorito (?)

Para finiquitar este asunto: Gracias por leer hasta aquí, gracias por los reviews y los mensajes. Me alivian en momentos de tensión. Les recuerdo, que estoy en constante actualización de la galería de SC, si quieren agregarme al face, sin problema los agrego. La charla se pone amena y a veces publico spoilers~ Agréguenme.

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**


	14. Capítulo XII: Omega White

**Música del capítulo—** Alpha Noir/Omega White – Moonspell (Ambos y sensuales discos)

**Nota—**Confieso que cuando llevo la planeación del fic solo tengo ideas claves que deseo desarrollar en cada episodio. Por ejemplo en la misión de las conchas, quise hablar un poco más de Gazell, por ser de allí. El encuentro entre Tsunami y Burn estaba planeado. Pero el inicio del idilio entre él y Ryuuji no estaba previsto, tampoco lo de Rensuke. Son cosas que se van dando, como ellos van llevando su trama. ¿Lo captan? Ahora, el cementerio estaba justificado como solo dos episodios. Y el tiro me salió por la culata. Lo expandí a tres, posiblemente cuatro, en fin. Si hubiera un episodio clave en todo el fic, sería este. Lo sabrán cuando lleguen a esa parte. (Yo me emocioné mucho)

Por desgracia, me vi en la necesidad de cortar el episodio doce en dos partes. Alpha Noir y Omega White. Pido una disculpa a las que querían más golpes, por ahora, solo daremos un paseo por Hirotoland~ esperando que todas tengas su cuadrito de LSD para este místico viaje. 3 Sin más.

Buena lectura!~

**Agradecimientos—** Al señor Stephen King por escribir la Torre Oscura I, me dio el viaje de mi vida y pude escribir esto. **giño giño**

* * *

Sacro Culto

XII.- "Omega White"

* * *

_Las cartas cayeron sobre la mesa… Flor imperial… una mano en un millón de infinitas posibilidades y con eso; Gané mi libertad._

_El resto solo fue silencio, un punzante vació se apoderó de mí. No recuerdo sensación más incómoda que el renacer. Porque uno no siempre triunfa con una mano de póker contra el diablo._

_La vida se trata de un juego, la suerte está echada, sí. _

_Al abrir mis ojos por primera vez en siglos cegados por el fuego del infierno… Lo vi a él. Me sonrió, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su casa… _

_Hiroto, voy a traerte de vuelta, no importa cuánto me cueste, las vidas que se pierdan en el camino, me convertiré en el mejor Nigromante y con ello estaremos juntos de nuevo._

§

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con trabajo adaptó su visión a ese tono verdoso que salía de su pecho. Se había quedado dormido por algunos minutos. Revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación. Al invocar la senda le retenía inevitablemente en la zona había realizado tal acción, lo que le encadenaba a la cúpula dónde Ryuuji yacía acostado del otro lado. Ignorando todo. Se acomodó mejor en el marco de la entrada y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Precisamente él tenía que llegar a su mente. Sonrió tontamente y se volvió a repetir "Vale la pena"

Ambos, Osamu y Gazell a pesar de ser de semblantes monocromáticos no evitaron ocultar un dejo de sorpresa en sus rostros. Los ángeles eran seres raros de encontrar, caprichosos y especiales, pero los ángeles no tenían 6 alas. Se había hablado de que en las jerarquías mayores el número de alas representaba tu poder, entonces, su rango de ser un ser superior se disparara, empero ¿Por qué perder su tiempo en su simple cementerio? Más aún. Una ciudad muerta.

El ángel avanzó algunos pasos.

—Han causado un gran desastre en mi cementerio.— dijo con una voz armoniosa y ligera. —Ahora tendré que limpiarlo. —acarició su cabello, halando un mechón al frente, pasándolo por su hombro izquierdo.

Silencio.

—Veo que son de poca palabra.— Concluyó.

—Boutine— susurró Gazell. —Vuelve y avísales que tenemos un problema—Ella sólo asintió y salió en dirección contraria, pasando entre muertos y el desecho cementerio.

—Ustedes no son de aquí. — les miró de arriba abajo. —Ojos rojos— acusó, entrecerrando los parpados—Realmente Intento saber cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí. — hizo un par de movimientos con su manos para después delinear los hilos fosforescentes en el aire. —Y más aún como han hecho para levantar a mis queridos muertos.

—Danos el camafeo. — Sentenció el de ojos grises.

—Veo que no te ha comido la lengua el gato. — le sonrió.

Sin previo aviso, lanzó una cuchilla, la cual no tuvo problemas en atrapar en el aire. La miró curioso para poco después arrojarla al lago. Cosa que fastidió a Gazell.

—Tanto desastre por una baratija sin valor. — alzó los hombros sin mucho interés.

—¿Dónde está?

—Tendría que matarte antes de poder decirte. — echó su melena dorada hacia atrás.

—Te arrancaré las alas mientras te violo. — repuso. El ángel rio divertido, con un timbre casi contagioso. —No soy paciente. Dime dónde está el camafeo.

—Estos hilos…— analizó con más detenimiento las luces verdes en el aire. —Son hilos de vida… Alguien de su grupo tiene que ser especialmente poderoso para lograr esto o quizás muy podrido para lograr que su alma se fragmente en tantos pedazos.

—¿Fragmentar…?— susurró bajito.

—Sí— asintió con la cabeza. —Solo un ser que se detesta tanto a sí mismo es tan desinteresado en su propia vida como para jugar con la de los demás. A lo que me lleva a la siguiente conclusión. Estamos hablando de un demonio. —amplió más su sonrisa. —Un demonio que puede cosechar el jardín infernal.

Al no recibir una respuesta concreta, la paciencia de Gazell se agotó. Extendió su brazo formando tres cuchillas de hielo y las lanzó a gran velocidad. A no parar el ataque, el rubio se posó de lado y cubrió con sus alas. Las cuchillas rebotaron en el aire. Así paso en un ciclo de 5 tiempos. Sin lograr asestar en ninguna ocasión.

—Vaya. Si las cosas van a ser así. Creo que de verdad tendré que tomar medidas. Las almas de este cementerio están furiosas. Algo deberé de hacer.— Llevó su mano hasta el mentón, pensativo. — ¡Ya sé! — apuntó con su dedo índice. —Qué mejor que ellos mismos tomen cartas en el asunto.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?— Gazell miró de reojo a Osamu quien hasta entonces se había mantenido sereno.

—Debemos acabar con él. –Respondió buscando dentro de su saco la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo en toda ocasión. —En territorio santo, el poder de los ángeles se dispara al doble.

—Él sabe dónde está el camafeo. Podemos obligarnos a que nos diga.

—Arráncale las alas, es la parte más sensible. Perderá su poder de inmediato.

—Correcto. —miró al frente.

Él se acercó hasta ellos, paró a un metro y medio y les extendió su mano derecha.

—Soy Afuro. Y será un placer enviarlos al infierno.

Gazell enfureció, aunque externamente seguía con sus facciones placidas y lucidas. Quitó su mano con un fuerte manotazo haciendo que el de ojos cafés le mirara con sorpresa desmesurada para después diluirlo en esa típica sonrisa de la cual ya estaba harto.

—¿Tú qué sabes del infierno?— dijo jalando su cabello plateado. Se miraron por algunos segundos, hasta que Gazell le remató con severidad.—No lo repetiré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está el camafeo?

—Veo que son salvajes sin modales. —dejo salir un suspiro que más bien parecía un pequeño bufido.—Bien, será a su modo. Pero primero. Debo de arreglar este pequeño problema. ¿Saben? Los cadáveres no deben de andar por allí. Se podrían perder.

Boutine volvió hasta su señor. Le informó de lo sucedió y recibió la orden de mantenerse al margen de la posible pelea que se aproximaba y concentrarse en encontrar el objeto. Así, abandonó la cúpula dejando a Grand con un semblante contrariado. Se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de la pared y caminó hasta el cuerpo sobre el suelo.

—Midorikawa.— llamó tranquilamente. —_ne…_ ¿Midorikawa? Tenemos problemas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un par de días?— cuestionó de nada.

—¿De que hablas?

—Prometiste no hacerme daño.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Entonces aléjate. — tomó asiento, sin dirigirle la mirada, contemplo la oscuridad de su lado de la cúpula. —Vete, antes de los dos salgamos lastímanos.

—En estos momentos, te encuentras mejor conmigo que allí afuera.

—Grand… en verdad no me siento bien. —ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas. —Vete.

—Midorikawa. ¿Estás bien?

Y con eso, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. Grand se retrajo hasta la entrada, tambaleándose con dificultad. Solo contaba el tiempo que le quedaba con lucidez. Si todo iba mal, debería hacer uso de su poder demoniaco y eso solo podía significar problemas.

Gazell soltó la primera patada, giró en el aire meciendo su cabello y su abrigo abriéndose paso entre las piedras y las tumbas derrumbadas. Afuro lo esquivó con torpeza. Era rápido. Endemoniadamente rápido. La zarpa del vampiro le rosó las alas y paso abrumadoramente entre su cabeza y el hombro. Pero para ser rápido, no había nadie como él. Alzó la mano y chasqueó desapareciendo de escena. Gazell abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró para soltar una patada lateral que fue sosa y presurosa, lo tenía a sus espaldas. Rápido, rápido, había sido rápido. Chasqueó por segunda vez y un puñetazo se estrelló contra la mejilla de vampiro, empero el impacto fue débil casi como una caricia suave, el ángel respingo dejando salir de sus labios un quejido y recibió como respuesta un verdadero puñetazo que lo echó hasta el otro lado de esa zona, a lado de puente.

Podría ser rápido, pero era más débil que un niño.

Largas piernas palpo su mejilla recordando el golpe, pareció reírse para sus adentros. Le había gustado ese sutil roce de piel. Echó su cabello hacia atrás, dobló sus piernas preparándose para atacar por segunda ocasión y corrió en dirección al ángel que aún yacía en el piso tratando de recuperarse del golpe. Dio un salto en el aire, dando una vuelta y adquiriendo el impulso necesario para asestar una patada con todo su peso. Afuro vio de reojo la acción y se cubrió con sus seis alas. Por inercia, se produjo un pequeño corte de energía y ambos se repelieron como polos opuestos. Gazell fue despedido hasta el lado de Osamu.

Ambos chocaron las palmas y se pasaron el relevo.

Osamu no era rápido, en lo absoluto, pero era el monolito del grupo, duro de romper y mover. Avanzó a paso lento y elegante hasta el ángel que se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

Le había bastado contemplar la pelea para deducir el material de su arma, sacó de su pequeña bolsa dos monedas de color gris y guardó lo demás en su abrigo. Materializó entonces a base de un rápido hechizo dos cuchillas de medio metro –austeras en realidad- con el mango negro del cual caían algunos adornos sujetados por hilo morado. Acero quirúrgico para abrir la carne, romper los huesos y destripar.

Pero eso el ángel no lo sabía, porque todo el mundo exterior parecía tan lejano e invisible como un universo alterno que estaba a lado de suyo. Miró al vampiro acercarse a él y paso a paso de iba tornando más grande, como una torre que debía de derrumbar antes de que fuera tarde. Hizo el mismo truco chascando los dedos y despareció a los ojos negros de Osamu.

Avanzó en la cuarta dimensión esquivando el aire del mundo de los muertos que rozada con agresividad su piel y las plumas de sus alas, hasta llegar a la diluida figura rígida enfrente de él, el concepto gravedad también estaba lejos de su entendimiento porque al parar el tiempo, logro ver la brecha de velo del mundo terrenal y el mundo de los muertos, y el cementerio al ser un lugar especialmente sensible, se lograba mover de dimensión a dimensión parando el tiempo con el doble de rapidez que otra criatura.

Pero eso Osamu no lo sabía. Ni Gazell.

Le golpeó en el rostro, no lo vio venir, pero no logró moverlo de su lugar, al contrario, el golpe contra la fría piel le había dolido más al ángel que a él. Exclamó una lastimera maldición y de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca. Había maldecido. Su mano tembló y un sentimiento que no reconoció lo invadió hasta la última pluma de sus alas. ¿Miedo? Acaso o un acongojado y a vergonzante chispazo de Ira. No, él no sentía ira, era un ángel y los ángeles deben ser buenos. ¿Pero como pretendía el mundo que fuera un buen ángel cuando un grupo de ojos rojos venían a destruir su bonita morada? Algo estaba mal en esa ecuación. Lo sucio debe ser limpiado y esos vampiros estaban sucios, entonces debía de corregir la ánomia del sistema.

Debía limpiar el desastre.

Lo miró con ojos centellantes y su hermoso rostro se retorció en algo como una mueca. Le golpeó en el abdomen, pero este no se movió, ni un solo de sus cabellos. Otro y otro golpe.

—Pierdes tu tiempo— soltó Osamu con voz áspera. Afuro dio un golpe seco que fue esquivado, ya estaba entrando en un estado de pánico continuo, paró el segundo golpe con sus manos, pero era débil, tomó una medida desesperada y chascó sus dedos al separarse rápidamente. Detuvo el tiempo y tomó el arma de su adversario, con ello intento clavarla en su abdomen. El curso del tiempo siguió normal y la cuchilla de acero tronó antes de enterrarse en su carne. ¿Cómo había sido posible?. ¿Qué tan duro y muerto podía ser ese sujeto para que el arma se rompiera al mero contacto? Exclamó una segunda maldición

—Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí. —repuso el ángel con una marcada ira en su rostro.

No fue capaz de clavar las cuchillas, pero sí logró detenerlas con relativa facilidad, ahora Osamu le soltaba una serie de golpes en cadena que no le permitían pensar con claridad, los movimientos eran lentos a comparación del primer vampiro, pero el golpe, en su defecto debía ser mortal. De súbito las cuchillas del otro sujeto hicieron acto de presencia. Dos contra uno. Maldijo por tercera vez. Sus alas eran un perfecto escudo impenetrable ante ataques mágicos, pero no a los físicos.

La ficha negra volvió a recitar un hechizo y la chuchilla y media se transmuto en una guadaña colosal que doblaba el tamaño de su pequeño cuerpo. Se hizo para atrás pero fue empujado de una patada por el de cabello blanco hacia el otro. Obligándole a pelear.

Osamu le enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo, y de verdad que era alguien de admirar, logrando maniobrar semejante arma con un peso que, al caer en la tierra, se clavaba en el suelo, dejando surcos que en su sumatoria pasaban por marcas de algún feroz animal. Y con solo unos segundos, el primer cuchillo de hielo pasó a través de sus alas y se clavó en su cadera, lo ignoró y se concentró en esquivar los constantes ataques. Un cuchillazo pasó cerca de su rostro, llevándose con él algunos mechones de pelo. Osamu dejó caer el arma para sorpresa del que correspondía al nombre de Afuro, se vio atrapado por dos grandes manos. Le tomó por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire. En automático se aferró a sus extremidades para tratar de amortiguar el impacto. No podía hacer el movimiento del tiempo debido a la presión en su cuello. Jaló aire.

Sus alas se contrajeron hacia abajo al sentir las heladas manos del otro vástago. Esos dos tenían la plena intención de arrancarle las alas, no estaban jugando, bien, él tampoco.

Alzó sus pies en el aire, tomó con fuerza los brazos del de cabellos negros y eso fue suficiente para ganar impulso, le propino tremenda patada en la cara y gracias a ese movimiento, abrió las alas golpeando al de manos heladas y pudo liberarse del agarre. Abrió vuelo y volvió en medio del puente. Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello, había dolido, probablemente lo tendría rojo debido a la fuerza.

—Será por las malas.

Con tan solo un toque, el rubio fue capaz de distorsionar la apariencia pura de los lazos de vida que se unían de los cuerpos hasta el nigromante. Comenzó con los del puente, ante la mirada desconcertada de los vampiros.

§

Sintió algo cercano a un cosquilleo en el pecho, se tocó la zona y parecía un pequeño destello rojo llegar a él. Escudriñó más de cerca y como de poco a poco los hilos de su pecho se iban tornando rojizos. De un verde fosforescente, todo se tornó a un amarillo brillante por la mezcla de estos. Y de pronto, una descarga lo derrumbo. Gimió en el piso y se retorció hasta volverse un pequeño ovillo, haló su ropa tratando de arrancarse el corazón, clavó sus uñas en la carne y, al ver que ahora el rojo predominaba comenzó a temer lo peor. Se armó de todo su valor y trató en balde de ponerse de pie. Ahora lo que lo rodeaba era un resplandor carmín. Ante sus ojos, el cementerio estaba teñido de sangre.

El primer grito provino de Boutine. La vio correr hasta el otro lado del cementerio con los otros dos detrás de ella. Los cadáveres cambiaron su rumbo persiguiéndolos, igual de torpes pero más rápidos. Eso estaba mal. Jodidamente mal. Frunció el ceño al ver como una pequeña horda se acercaba a él. Decidió que lo mejor sería romper la senda debido a que no sabía las razones exactas por las cuales sus muertos actuaban contra él. ¿Podría ser el ángel? Maldijo por lo bajo tomando los hilos que brotaban de su pecho palpando la energía que corría a través de ellos. Empero, un vapor negruzco salió al toque con los cables y de inmediato la retiró observando como su mano presentaba una quemadura corrosiva que dejo al descubierto su carne. Su cuerpo no se regeneró. Dolía y mucho. Rompió una parte del abrigo y vendó su mano rápidamente.

Tenía sangre aún en reserva, pero sería su última tirada en ese turno. Alzó la mano izquierda invocando una serie de símbolos verde brillante, que al igual que la primera vez, cayeron por sobre su brazo hasta su pecho, pero justo al llegar a corazón, se rompieron, desintegrándose hasta desaparecer en el aire. Tembló ligeramente, sorprendido, lo intento por segunda ocasión obteniendo el mismo resultado fallido. Maldijo entre colmillos. Para ese momento los cadáveres estaban a un paso de llegar hasta la cúpula. Retrocedió varios pasos y sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono palpándolo con rapidez. Buscando la respuesta. Algo había revertido su senda y no podía destruirla, entonces debía de usar la misma táctica sucia, su inconveniente residía en que nunca antes se había visto en ese pequeño predicamento.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Trató de calmarse regulando su inestable respiración. Sí alguien más había tomado el control de su senda, quería decir que el daño también se abría revertido. ¿Cierto? Confiando en sus propios cálculos, desenvainó su katana principal y cortó al muerto en dos partes justo por la cabeza hasta su entrepierna y como reacción a la acción, se disparó una descarga en su pecho, se aferró al arma evitando exclamar. Su calculo fue erróneo. Vio a la distancia como los hilos brillaban y llegaban hasta el causándole dolor en el pecho, unos más precarios de otros. Se dejó caer, dedujo que como un teléfono, tenía 10% de batería en su sistema. Estaba contra reloj. Elevó sus orbes rojas y vio a 3 muertos a metros de distancia. Con pesadez clavó la espada en el suelo y la uso de apoyó para incorporarse, perdió la cuenta de las descargas en su pecho y se preparó para salir de allí, aunque su vida correría peligro, debía acabar con el responsable.

Grand alguna vez había experimentado un toque de muerto, ese que, al solo roce con tu piel, te helaba la carne y dejabas de sentir tus extremidades superiores. Sí, lo había sentido en ese momento. Miró a sus pies como una neblina oscura energía del centro de la cúpula. Hubiera volteado de no ser porque su objetivo estaba muy cerca, se posicionó torpemente para acatar pero dos tentáculos de oscuridad hicieron el trabajo por él arrojando al exterior los cadáveres y haciendo lo mismo a cinco más que ya estaban cerca. El pelirrojo se dejó caer, agradecido internamente por la intervención que, suponía era de Ryuuji. Ladeó su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo para encarar al de cabellos verdes, pero las manos frías de él se aferraron a su cuello.

—Perdóname. — dijo ejerciendo fuerza sobre la carne y las vértebras. Grand no supo lo que estaba pasando, de pronto, de ser salvado por Ryuuji paso a estar siendo estrangulado por este. Vio en sus ojos que realmente no quería estar en esa posición, con el semblante afligido y arrepentido, al borde del llanto —De verdad que no quiero hacer esto—. No hizo nada por detenerle, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de resistir la fuerza sobre su cuello y las punzadas en su pecho. —Mírame. No quiero hacerlo…

Entreabrió los ojos notando entre todo aquel brillo rojo un destello violeta que los conectaba. Un hilo de pecho a pecho, de corazón a corazón, entonces lo entendió. Lo que fuera que puso en contra a sus muertos también lo había hecho con su compañero. Alcanzó el hilo y lo enredó en sus dedos, se sentía cálido, como él lo era. Sin saber porque, pese al dolor, esbozó una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

—Ryuuji…— susurró por inercia. —Me lo hubieras dicho antes… yo… no sabía.

—No me envíes de vuelta. — dijo sollozando con apenas unas lágrimas en el rabillo de su ojo derecho. —No me quiero ir.

—Te lo prometí. —rió con una carcajada ahogada.—que no te haría daño…

—No quiero hacer esto.

—Al final… es el príncipe quien se queda con la princesa ¿No?

—Deja de meterte en las conversaciones ajenas. — sin retenerlo, deformó sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—No puedo evitarlo. — Sonrió comenzando a jalar el hilo violeta hacia afuera de su pecho.—Me agradas demasiado.

—¿Qué haces?— miró como realizaba esta acción. Notado como la tibia conexión que sentía hacia él se iba fragmentando.

Temió lo peor.

—Eres un espectro. —Afirmó. —Ese no es tu cuerpo, por eso no puedes morir. Asociación simbiótica. —rio por lo bajo conteniendo el sabor a sangre en su garganta. —Ahora comprendo muchas cosas. A veces… no entiendo cómo puedo ver y no observar. Yo cuidaré de tu alma. Hasta entonces, debemos separarnos.

—No lo hagas. —apretó con más fuerza, instintivamente se tensó.

—Me agradas, no por cómo eres—haló con fuerza—, si no por quien eres. Tu alma es radiante, me atrajo a ti como la polilla al fuego… me estoy quemando. Por eso…— dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas perceptible.—debo romper el lazo que nos unió desde la primera noche que nos conocimos… y…— le sonrió sinceramente, cerró los ojos liberando un poco de aliento.—Formar nuevos lazos.

Al instante de arrancar el hilo morado de su pecho, la presión en su cuello cedió y cayó de golpe con un sonido seco y hueco. Midorikawa miró sus manos engarrotadas ante la fuerza, y el hilo de poco a poco desaparecía en el aire.

Su conexión con Grand había sido rota.

Él lo comprendió. Ambos lo hicieron. En lazo invisible que les unía por simpatía. El vivido idílico entre un Maestro de los muertos y un espectro podría ser considerado de los más bellos y tristes cuentos jamás narrados. Ryuuji cayó en cuenta de que ese aprecio por el japonés radicaba en el encanto natural que emanaba de sus poros, el mortecino y dulce aroma de la muerte. Grand dedujo en su última tirada desesperada que el afecto inmaduro que sentía por el de ojos negros radicaba en el brillo de su alma pura, un alma que se mantenía a salvo tras un cuerpo maldecido, escudo que lo libraba de toda maldad, de la verdad. El cuerpo actual que poseía Ryuuji actuaba como una coladera de emociones y sensaciones. La razón por la que no podía sentir dolor era porque su cuerpo no estaba conectado a su mente. Era solo una muñeca. Su lazo se formó desde el primer momento que sus ojos de cruzaron, las miradas enamoran, y ellos lo hicieron desde ese instante. Ignorante del proceso que cruzó, Grand rompió el lazo emocional.

Para protegerlo.

Le tomó del piso, llamándolo varias veces, sacudió el cuerpo y con una vocecilla de ratón, chilló su nombre con desesperación. Su rostro se iluminaba de a momentos producto de los hilos rojos que emanaban de él. En ligeras pulsaciones y cortos circuitos, él también podía sentir las descargas que venían del exterior.

Algo estaba destruyendo a Grand por dentro y fuera. Y no lo entendía.

Miró de golpe a Mr. Bunny Death quien apuntaba al exterior a la par de tentáculos de oscuridad, bloqueando el camino de los cadáveres que pretendían entrar en la cúpula.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— se lamentó a sí mismo aferrándose al cuerpo entre sus brazos. Enterró su cabeza en hombro del pelirrojo y sollozó quedito.

Trató de ser empático, pero el miedo le estaba invadiendo, y al estar el usuario –Grand en este caso- inconsciente, le era imposible hacer alguna clase de conexión a sus pensamientos. Como lo había hecho con Burn. Tenía miedo, y no podía evitar llorar. Era débil y no quería salir a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que controlaba a los muertos. Entonces aspiro profundamente y se embriago del olor de Grand, era una esencia fuerte y seca, _Hugo Boss_, pensó. El príncipe era especialmente caprichoso como él. Dejó a tras todos esos pensamientos inútiles y se concentró.

Debía de dejar de pensar como espectro.

Ahora, pensar como Vampiro.

Irguió la cabeza y vio la oscuridad teñida de sangre. Enserió el gesto en una fina línea de sus cejas y labios. Solo había una opción. Abrió la camisa de Grand con el brazo que tenía libre y dejo su cuello al descubierto, su pilar fino y delgado. Él estaba consciente de la poca sangre que le quedaba. Empero, saber lo que debía hacer era prioridad, la única manera que tenía de acceder a sus pensamientos era por medio de la sangre. Titubeó dos segundos y tras una pausa vacua y tonta, apretó los dientes con fuerza, tomó aire y enterró sus colmillos en la piel paliducha. Tembló ligeramente al sentir la fría piel de Grand sobre sus labios, le ardió la cara y se avergonzó un poco por lo que estaba haciendo. Succionó una vez, pero no jaló sangre, dos y tres veces hasta que temió lo peor. Dejarlo sin gota al solo poder halar una sinuosa bocanada, amarga y débil. Cateó con su lengua el líquido y se tensó.

No era sangre mortal. Obviamente no. Sabía a muerte, a desierto infinito, a infierno y a dolor.

§

Juntaron espalda con espalda.

Apunta y dispara y los cuerpos se iban desplomando un a uno como piezas en un tablero.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?— exclamó Burn con hastío.

—¡Zombies, jefe, Zombies!— graznó Nepper las manos temblorosas como maracas. Disparó dos veces pero no acertó a ninguna, entró en pánico.

—¡No seas demente, cariño!— dijo Atsuishi enfadado. —¡No te distraigas!

—¡Pero, pero! — su voz vibró como niño pequeño. Trató de concentrarse pero poco a poco sentía que sus piernas le dejaban de responder. —Detesto los Zombies.

—¿Qué carajos pasa?— volvió a preguntar Burn. Miró de reojo al rubio y atino a la única opción que le venía a la mente. —Llama a Gazell y pregúntale que está pasando.

—Hecho. — sacó de su ropa su aparato y derribó a un cadáver de una sola detonación, directo en la cabeza y sin verle. Dio un respingo y le miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa. —No tengo señal.

Pese a todos los tiros, los muertos seguían poniéndose de pie. Ya fuera en la cabeza, en el dorso y el pecho. Estaban lejos de la percepción de los juegos de video y las películas del cine. Ellos eran verdaderos muertos vivientes: Muñecos que seguían las ordenes de su titiritero; y ese, ya no era Grand.

—¡Mierda!— derribo a tres. —¡Malditos aparatos inútiles! Debemos volver a la cúpula. —Tomó a la pelirroja que hasta el momento se había mantenido echa ovillo junto a él y se la arrojo al rubio, quien la atrapó torpemente entre lloriqueo y lloriqueo. —Yo me llevo a tu novio, llévatela a ella. —sujeto al castaño de su chaqueta quien chillo como gato y lo alzó encima de su hombro como un saco de patatas.

Ahora debían abrirse paso entre los cadáveres que de la nada, los habían comenzado a atacarlos.

§

Se vio de repente en medio de un terreno áspero de color sepia gastado.

Entornó su cabeza 360° y el vació a su alrededor lo sofocó, dio un par de pasos sin dirección alguna, perdido en el inmenso tono terroso. Algo de agitó a sus espaldas, rápido y con una pequeña risa. Volteó y no había nada. Se alertó. Su mundo tembló y contempló en silenció una serie de líneas que de trazaban debajo de él. Se movió de paso a paso siguiendo el curso del pincel invisible que delimitaba el espacio. No adivinó a la primera lo que era, su sentido de la abstracción no era del todo bueno. Hasta que la silueta de una casa se trazó, un templo. Recordaba esa clase de lugares de las pinturas asiáticas en la habitación de Grand.

Tuvo éxito, entró a los pensamientos del japonés.

Habiendo estado en tantas mentes el proceso era fácil. Debía seguir el curso natural de los hechos hasta saber lo que deseaba. Su idea era tonta. Nada paso, ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido y tomó una de las líneas y jaló la casa hacia arriba, levantando la tinta del piso. Estaba dentro de una pintura, en la mente de Grand. Al estar los cimientos de pie el color se hizo presente de poco a poco, las montañas aparecieron en húmedos movimientos al fondo, degradadas con el cielo azul índigo. Admiró el paisaje y buscó con la mirada algo o alguien que le ayudara a encontrar al vampiro. Aspiró el denso aroma de la tinta recién aplicada y frunció su nariz. Ese lugar era hermoso, una pintura viva que de poco en poco tomaba forma. Entonces debía decidir: entrar o no a la casa. Dio un pequeño saltó entre los trazos y llego al portón, tocando ligeramente la puerta de madera y papel imaginarios. De pronto una risa. Muy pequeña y aguda.

Un árbol sakura se pintó a la distancia. Volteó cuando las pequeñas flores estaban siendo teñidas y al estar completo, los pétalos cayeron de él, al ritmo de un marcapasos intangible. Dejó la seguridad de la casa y avanzó hasta el recién pintado árbol con un rastro de color rojo bajo sus pasos. No vio nada, ladeó la cabeza, aún más confundido, la risa veía de allí. Ahora, el agua de un estanque corriendo y el golpeteo del bambú contra las rocas. Decidió seguir el rastro que alguien le estaba dando y recorrió el lugar al ritmo de los elementos que se iban formando a su alrededor como una sinfonía hecha de memorias. Al acabar de la misma, solo le bastó volver a ver el árbol y notar como un pequeño dibujo lo veía, con brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rojo como las llamas. Abstracto y burdo. Sobresaliente eran los cuernos de la frente, grandes y cafés que doblaban el tamaño de su pequeña cabeza. Solo portaba una yukata azul cielo y una mueca feliz dibujada con un par de líneas.

El dibujo le sonrió en animación cuadro por cuadro y se acercó hasta él. Ambos se miraron, y Ryuuji se vio en la necesidad de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él levantó su manita blanca y trató de tocarlo. Curioso, hizo lo mismo y sintió el húmedo toque de la tinta.

—Hola — saludo con aires de familiaridad. —Estoy buscando a mi amigo. ¿Lo has visto?

El niño rió, llevando sus manos hasta su boca.

—Es algo así de alto. — Señaló por arriba de su propia cabeza.— de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos. Tiene siempre un objeto en la mano. —hizo señas palpando un celular imaginario y el dibujo pareció comprender. Éste señalo a la casa. Complacido por la respuesta se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del pequeño. Palpó su cabeza de tinta roja y luego su rostro. Ambos se sonrieron. El dibujillo extendió sus manos a lo que el vampiro hizo lo mismo y le entregó una flor de sakura recién pintada. Él la acepto. —Eras un niño tan bello. ¿Qué te paso?

Y con el gesto efímero se puso de pie, avanzó hasta el interior de la casa. Deslizó la puerta y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Ya no estaba el dibujo. Suspiró pesadamente y entró a la oscuridad de la mente de Grand.

El siguiente escenario.

Cerró la puerta de tras de sí, a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos se acostumbraron a las tinieblas que poco a poco se iban fusionado con la poca luz que entraba por las redigas, la tinta ya no estaba más, y dentro todo era de su misma dimensión, escuchó el crujir de sus pasos al roce del piso de madera. Por acto reflejo se sentó en el cojín vacío al frente de la mesa de madera. Una habitación cuadrada, con una diminuta brecha de luz que me dejaba ver el piso de tabla de roble, la alfombra negra de borlas doradas y una serie de naipes pintados en las paredes de color rojo oscuro y rojo brillante. Reconoció la flor imperial, una escalera real y un sencillo póker. Observó las partículas de polvo traspasar la luz.

La oscuridad se sacudió violentamente, como nubarrones con respiración propia. El sonido de cadenas chocar unas contra las otras, y ese hedor a muerte, demasiado denso para ser ignorado. Un crujido articular, de huesos torciéndose, apenas, un brillo rojo destellaba débilmente.

—Buenas noches. — Saludó el vampiro con marcado cuidado.

—Largas lunas, extraño. — soltó en un gruido gutural. Algo se removió al ritmo de las palabras. Reconocía esa voz, pero no era él.

—Estoy buscando a mi amigo. —fue al grano esperando que la presencia ante él fuera en su defecto: Civilizado.

—¿El ojo de rojos? Seguramente el ojos rojos. —Afirmó para sí con una risa nasal. Las cadenas sonaron.

—Sí, Grand. —

—No— corrigió rápidamente. —No, no es él.

—¿Entonces quien es Grand?

—Grand es solo un producto de tu imaginación. Un concepto vago de lo que debería ser y no ser.

—Busco a mi amigo.

—El ojos rojos. — volvió a decir.

—En realidad, busco…— pausa breve. Abrió la palma de su mano derecha y con semblante vacuo y vacilante miró la flor de cerezo.—Busco a todo lo que es Grand… Hiroto… incluso tú. —Hazlo la vista y sonrió.

—Nadie me busca a mí. — dijo con voz turbia. Algo más grande se revolvió en la habitación.

—Al ser híbridos, tenemos dos o más naturalezas… en sí, tenemos dos consciencias dentro de nosotros. Tú eres su demonio interno, su parte oculta.

—Tu nombre —demandó. —Extraño.

—Tengo muchos en realidad — jugó con uno de sus cabellos. —Grand me conoce como Ryuuji Midorikawa. Pero dada la doble naturaleza te revelaré mi nombre real si tú me dices el tuyo.

—Verdad a cambio de verdad— dijo con aire solemne.

—Jordan Greenway.

—Xene.

—Tu mente es un caos. — admitió torciendo un gesto, haciendo que la presencia emitiera algo similar a una risa.

—¿Qué mente no es un caos?

—Has de tener razón, querido Xene. — sonrió. —Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero vengo en busca de respuestas.

—Temo que yo no puedo responder esa pregunta, niño, yo no soy el maestro de los muertos.

—Supuse que así sería. — suavizo sus labios. —El tiempo apremia y no sé qué debo de hacer. ¿Qué pasara si no puedo ayudar a Grand?

—¿Por qué quieres salvar el alma de un condenado?

—Es mi amigo.

—Acaba de romper el lazo que los unía, no tienes porqué demostrar simpatía por él.

—Me protegió y ahora lo quiero proteger. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. — recitó.

—Hiroto es extraño — se carcajeo haciendo que el salón temblara. —Humano demasiado humano. Hiroto es muy blando.

—Así que se llama Hiroto—Afirmó.

—Un nombre amado, de la persona amada. — soltó de pronto. —Un nombre especial para una persona especial.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido. — torció la boca.

—La vida no tiene sentido.

—¿Entonces quién es Hiroto?

—El ojos rojos.

—Okey.—Asintió varias veces—El vampiro. Tú eres el demonio. ¿Y el niño?

—La inocencia.

—Lo supuse. ¿Por qué esta aquí?— apuntó con astucia. —Se supone que la inocencia madura y con el tiempo muere.

—La inocencia es esperanza. Hiroto Kiyama aún tiene esperanza, la esperanza lo protege de la verdad. Kira Hiroto está muerto por dentro, obsesionado por recuperar a una persona que ya no existe.

—No entiendo.

—No hay mucho que entender ¿Sabes? Una vez que los conoces a todos, terminas por conocer todo lo que "Grand" supone que es.

—"Grand" es la suma de todo. — se convenció a sí mismo.

—La suma de todos tus 'yo' hacen a Ryuuji Midorikawa. De forma que la suma de todos nosotros hace a "Grand". Entonces, cuando conozcas al valor connotativo del Omega White encontraras las respuestas, cuando Jordan conozca el denotativo Alpha noir terminaras por comprender el concepto inicial y serás capaz de disociar perfectamente cada uno.

—…¿Alpha Noir?… ¿Omega White?— ladeó su cabeza sudando frio. —Esto se está saliendo de control.

—Kiyama Hiroto y Kira Hiroto.

—Deseo encontrarlos. He llegado hasta aquí para salvar a Grand. No me importa quién o quienes sean. Incluso a ti. —Abrió la mano una vez más y le mostro la flor de cerezo. —También al niño. —Dejo caer el dorso de su mano y se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera. Una mano deforme salió de entre las sombras, tosca por las largas garras que torcían su estructura ósea y cerró su pequeña mano sobre sí misma, guardando la flor entre sus dedos. Ryuuji no se inmutó y se limitó a ver la mano con expresión vacía.

—Ambos confían en ti.

—¿Quiénes?

—Guran y Hiroto. — retiró su horrible mano, pero el vampiro le atrapó con rapidez entrelazando sus dedos. —No pretendas que yo lo haga—respondió ante el gesto inusualmente humano. Al estar un poco más cerca del demonio, logró distinguir su afilado rostro, los símbolos que se marcaban como cicatrices al rojo vivo, solo el mentón y sus labios pálidos. Este se contrajo hacia atrás tratando de ocultarse. — Nadie se preocupa por un demonio.

—¿No has leído el cuento dónde la vida fue feliz luego de besar a una rana?

—No finjas simpatía por mí.

—Me gustas… tal y como eres. No me interesa saber a quién salvé de caer del último piso, tampoco conocer a quien me consiente con regalos, ni quien me ignora, tampoco a quien me desviste con la mirada, ni quien desea mi sangre. Todos para mí son "Grand", mi Grand. Deseo volver a hacer ese lazo. Él me dijo…— tomó aire.— que dejara de preocuparme por quien me protegería y me ocupara de quien me haría daño. Prometimos no enamorarnos, y no hacernos daño. Pero él no es la clase de persona que cumpla sus promesas, entonces yo no tengo que hacerlo. Me gusta tal y como es _mi _Grand… ese es el motivo que nos une, y el que nos puede destruir.

—No me conoces.

—Ni tú a mí.

—Entonces no tiene sentido.

—Nada tiene sentido. — sonrió a forma de reto. Dejó escapar las garras de su mano y en esta vio que la flor de cerezo se había transformado en una semilla, pequeñita de color lechoso.

—Regresa por dónde has venido, Guran te llevará hasta Hiroto.

Ryuuji asintió y se puso de pie. Se disponía a salir cuando volteó de pronto y añadió:

—¿Me dejas ver tu rostro?

—Tú lo conoces perfectamente.

—Conozco el rostro del vampiro, pero no el del demonio. Tus cuernos y alas remueven la oscuridad con especial gracia.

—Algún día lo veras.

—¿No puede ser ahora?— hizo un pequeño puchero.

—El tiempo apremia. — respondió en una risa forzada. —Márchate antes de que me arrepienta

—Hasta luego, Xene.

—Largas noches, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Cerró la puerta de papel y ante él, estaba de nuevo ese paisaje sepia y de tinta. Vio al pequeño Guran sentada al borde del pórtico jugando con una pequeña bola de tinta rosada. Este miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió con una línea curva. Se puso de pie en tres movimientos y camino hasta él. Le ofreció su bola.

—Ahora no es momento de jugar. — le dijo contrarrestando con una bonita mueca. Se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro. —¿Puedes llevarme con Hiroto?

El pequeño le tomó de la mano y lo guio por el paisaje que se iba formando según sus pasos. Se toparon por un largo puente de madera roja, tosca y gastada. Guran señaló al otro lado y soltó su mano.

—¿No vienes?— él negó lentamente. Le ofreció su pelota de nuevo y Ryuuji la tomó con su mano izquierda, completó en silencio los dos objetos que le habían sido entregados. Tornó los ojos al paisaje para agradecerle, pero Guran había desaparecido. La casa y el árbol también, dejando solo el puente y la oscuridad al otro lado. Temeroso se seguir o no, camino con pasos lentos y arrastrados a través del camino y dejo atrás todo rastro de tinta.

Todo fue oscuridad.

§

Con una patada, derribó un de los cuerpos y se apoyó del cuerpo de Osamu usándolo como trampolín para aumentar la velocidad en su ataque y derribar más cadáveres. El vástago mayor giró la guadaña en el aire cortando a la mitad a todo lo que se cruzara en frente teniendo a Gazell por encima de sus hombros preparando otro ataque, ambos se turnaban para armar combos que sin dificultad derrumbaban a cada uno de los muertos que les atacaban.

Afuro contempló esto con recelo desde el puente. Mordió sus uñas con fastidió sin comprender esa oleada de emociones que le erizaban los poros.

Maldijo, una y otra vez.

—Los enviaré al infierno…— susurró.

§

Caminó entre tinieblas y un vacío espectral por algunos minutos sin encontrar el camino correcto. Quiso volver, pero no había sendero de regreso, solo estaba él, la semilla y la bola. Supuso que había una clase de significado especial en esos dos objetos, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello, su único objetivo era encontrar a Hiroto para saber cómo ayudar a Grand. Sonaba tonto.

Por un descuido, la bola escapó de sus manos y rodó de su lado derecho, la siguió con un semblante preocupado, vaya idiota. Ésta rodó a gran velocidad, por las sombras y él se limitó a perseguirla sin notar como el paisaje cambiaba a su alrededor. Del negro todo era un gris metálico. Un extenso pasillo de dos metros de alto por dos de ancho. A pesar del cambio brusco la bola no dejo de moverse, el recorrido le pareció infinito y cuando menos se lo espero, topo con una puerta y la pequeña bola paro.

El final del pasillo era una puerta de acero, y la bola se había detenido justo al pie, esperando que algo pasara. La tomó del piso y la guardó en su abrigo. Dudó de entrar –como lo había hecho en la primera puerta- pero ésta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar a un hombre que pareció reconocer, de cabellos cafés y rubios, de aspecto zorruno y salvaje. Con un traje color azul oscuro propio de alguna clase de pequeño empresario. Iba con un marcado cansancio. Se adentró a la habitación y Ryuuji le siguió de cerca.

El lugar no era más que una enorme oficina, con libreros a los lados, y varios detalles orientales, pinturas y lámparas bellamente decoradas, la mitad de la pared era un ventanal que se asomaba a una ciudad, prendida en luces destellantes y titilantes. En medio de todo esto encontró un escritorio negro, lleno de papeles, una fila del lado izquierdo y otra del derecho. Reconoció de inmediato al hombre en el escritorio. Era Grand. ¿O Hiroto? Ya no lo sabía realmente. El sujeto que entró depósito de lado derecho un par de folders, hizo una reverencia y salió de lugar sin decir media palabra. El pelirrojo no se molestó en verle. Sí, era alguien como su Grand, vestido de una forma vagamente similar, pero con el cabello diferente, de lado y ligeramente más largo, con unas gafas ocultando sus ojos verdes. Se veía bien con ellas, le daban un aire especialmente maduro. Pero no, él no era su Grand.

Era uno de los Hirotos.

Kira Hiroto. El empresario.

Lo supo cuando vio en su rostro la miseria de un empleado que se veía obligado día a día a firmar papeles como máquina, a seguir el mismo patrón de conducta todos los días a cada momento, beber café como medio de combustión, dejando notar en su rostro el desprecio por su propia existencia. ¿En qué momento había pasado de ser el niño, al demonio y luego a jefe? Los hechos no tenían coherencia. Otra presencia entró a la habitación. Una mujer de tez morena, vestida con un traje sastre negro, perfectamente a su medida. De cabellos violetas opacos, rizados y definidos. Pareció sonreírle y fue ignorada. Dejó un folder, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Así pasaron algunos minutos y dos personas más había entrado y se igual manera habían recibido golpes de indiferencia.

La siguiente presencia le fue conocida. Masaki, el último abrazado por él. Entró con aires despreocupados con unos audífonos en su cabeza, pero no en sus oídos, con el traje a medio arreglar y el cabello cayéndole rebeldemente en sus hombros. Su expresión era indiferente y en su mano derecha sostenía un termo abierto con una sustancia humeante, café, en la otra yacía la tapa de éste. Llegó hasta el escritorio, dejó los dos objetos sobe la superficie llena de papeles y nada paso con Hiroto. Como una especie de ritual descubrió su muñeca izquierda y la mordió, sangro un poco y deposito algunas gotas dentro del café. Cerró el termo, lo movió con giros entornados y lo dejó enfrente de su jefe. Con eso, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, solo colocándose sus audífonos.

—_She loves me not, loves me not…— _canturreó y la puerta se cerró.

Ese Hiroto se allí estaba moralmente destruido, muerto en vida, a pesar de ser un vampiro. Lo compadeció y se acercó al escritorio. Alzó su mano para tocarle, empero, dio un respingo al escuchar los pasos acelerados acercarse a él, se quitó y por un segundo temió por su vida.

La mujer demonio.

Así la conocía, la mujer que buscaba a Hiroto con insistencia. La que le llamaba todos los días y la que había enviado a Masaki por él. La mujer del hermoso kimono blanco, perfecta. Ella era perfecta, alta –más que Grand- de piel blanca y largos cabellos azules recogidos en una firme coleta alta. Su cuerpo estaba escondido debajo de un traje sastre a su medida, que, a pesar de ser similar a la de la otra chica, su silueta era mejor proporcionado, no exagerado, no burdo, no feo. Le miró sorprendido. Y una envidia le corrompió por escasos segundos, luego, dejó de lado esas ideas. Su gesto era severo y tosco, con las finas cejas en 'v' sobre sus ojos.

Hiroto la ignoro y ella soltó un golpe al escritorio que hizo temblar todo, el termo giro sobre su propio eje. Con ello, logró llamar su atención, éste la miró desde abajo, por encima de sus lentes, con ojos muertos y vacíos, vacuos incluso importunados, después volvió a su lectura.

Soltó un manotazo que despidió el termo hasta la pared, se abrió y derramó el líquido por todos lados.

De la boca de la mujer no salían sonidos, -todo pasaba el off- pero por su gesto y sus ademanes, apostaba que estaba furiosa, hazlo las manos al aire y volvió a golpear el escritorio, dos, tres veces, señaló la puerta, la ventana, el techo, su alrededor –juró que hasta a él- Hiroto se ocupó de extenderle un folder, viéndola sin verla. La enfureció más. Tomó los papeles y salió pisando fuerte con sus tacones de 18 cm de alto.

De nuevo estaba solo. Iba a flaquear, su mano se tensó a punto de arrugar la hoja, pero volvió a su gesto monocromático y siguió su lectura.

Qué miserable existencia.

Él no era su Grand. Su amigo era salvaje, apasionado y altanero. Egocentrista y terco, creído y por sobre todo orgulloso. Su príncipe era un ideal que estaba siendo destrozado por la imagen del escritorio. El sujeto que adoraba molestar no era él. No lo era. Quien le compraba todo, le consentía y le sonreía de lado no estaba en la misma habitación. El vampiro que le abrazaba y le susurraba al odio las mil y un formas de hacérselo no estaba si quiera en la misma mente.

—Me cansé. Deje todo atrás y no dije adiós.

Ryuuji saltó como gato. Incluso mostró los colmillos como forma de defensa. Y tan pronto como vio de quien era la voz, dejo salir de sus labios un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Grand…— susurró para poder creérselo. Como si eso afirmara la existencia que tenía a su lado, vestido como habían salido del castillo esa día.

—Una noche… simplemente no pude. — le dijo sin verle. Viéndose a sí mismo en el reflejo del escritorio. —Solo… tan solo… tomé mi teléfono y las llaves de mi auto. Y escapé. —entrecerró los ojos, aminorando el daño que las palabras le causaban. —Me perdí… me perdí a mí mismo… y no sé… yo…— casi finalizó con hilito de voz, agachó el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos con los mechones cabello que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente y apenas, con su último aliento, con la mandíbula tensada por el nudo en su garganta pudo decir: — no sé… como volver a casa…

Fue la primera vez que le vio y le escucho tan débil como un niño indefenso, como ese pequeño que le había dado su pequeña bola, una temari. La necesidad de abrazarlo le invadió y la ansiedad fue más dura cuando le vio a punto de quebrarse, al notar el temblor inevitable en la mandíbula y la tensión en sus colmillos. Protegerlo. Él no era fuerte para protegerse a sí mismo, pero no sabía de dónde, sacaba la fuerza para jurarse a sí mismo que podría defenderlo. Pero él, tampoco era su Grand.

Escuchó el motor encenderse y las ruedas rechinar.

Y ya no estaba más en la oficina, sino en la carretera en medio de la nada y la noche, sin carros delante, ni atrás de ellos. Hiroto conducía a gran velocidad el BMW que él bien conocida y se limitó a verle de reojo mientras que las palabras brillaban por su ausencia. El paisaje era desolador, una camino que conducía a ninguna parte, que a su vez, simbolizaba la ansiedad de Hiroto por huir de todo, de las responsabilidades, los problemas, los miedos y sus propias voces. El viento era denso como el hedor de una coladera quemándose. Todo el trayecto era recto, monótono como su existencia. Aumentó de un momento la velocidad, con gesto salvaje provocándole vértigo en el estómago, esa sensación de querer volver su comida por la velocidad.

—Grand…— repitió.

—Cuando abandoné Japón comencé a llamarme así de nuevo— dijo sin despegar la vista del camino. —Admito que fui un cobarde. Estaba desesperado. Año tras año. Día tras día. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio—cambió de velocidad y aceleró un poco más. — Solo me faltaba una espada más. La más valiosa de todas, pero… no tenía idea de dónde buscarla. Me perdí durante 19 años. Pensé que al dejarlo todo, encontraría las repuestas, pero en vez de eso, me perdí aún más. Vagué sin rumbo… sin motivo… me volví un muerto tambaleante. Me entregué a placeres vanamente humanos, los alucinógenos que solo me hacían cosquillas pero amortiguaban mi inquieta mente, el alcohol en la sangre de los humanos y el inevitable bienestar del humo del cigarrillo de las prostitutas ansiosas por mi dinero — apretó el volante, rechinando los colmillos. Acelero de 120 a 160. — Sin Hiroto… sin razones para existir… desee volver a morir. Pero no tenía lugar a dónde ir. El infierno… sé que no es mi sitio, y el cielo está lejos de mi ideal. Entonces… entonces llegó ese mensaje… un día, entró a mi teléfono un mensaje que me aseguraba darme el paradero de la última espada. — sonrió de lado. —Era una trampa… un día… estas cenando con un demonio con el aroma más dulce y sensual de todos… a la noche siguiente, te encuentras a ti mismo en un calabozo, con cuatro sujetos de tu misma especie. Estás atrapado bajo un contrato que al saldar, te dará lo que siempre has deseado… —recitó con voz solemne. —Yo deseo… — aceleró, de 180 a 200 y 210 a 250 kilómetros por hora. — Yo deseo…— metió el pedal hasta el fondo, del paisaje se diluyó por completo, quedando solo el camino de frente. — yo deseo… encontrar la última espada…— de 280 a 320…—había olvidado… de pronto olvide… porque había hecho todo… porque me volví así… por qué… sí… ahora lo recuerdo… hay algo que deseó más que la espada… sí… quiero… quiero encontrar a responsable de la masacre de mi familia… quiero saber… ¡¿QUIÉN MATO A HIROTO?!

El motor rugió y se toparon de frente con un edificio. Iban a chocar. Ryuuji escuchó perfectamente el acero torcerse y los vidrios romperse. Pero él no sintió nada, se protegió cubriéndose la cabeza y al saberse a salvo notó que estaban en una escena de crimen. Similar al que veía en los programas de televisión. Con bandas de policía color amarillo con la escritura "Warning" y "Keep out" en inglés. El lugar era el mismo dónde la entrevista con el demonio tuvo lugar, a falta de él, en el mismo no había cojines ni mesa, mucho menos las cartas pintadas, sino las siluetas mortuorias trazadas en tiza blanca. Caminó por el lugar, sin Hiroto a su lado, lo vio a un par de metros de él, sentado en el piso a lado de uno de los trazos.

—Aquí recibí mi regalo… y aquí dejó de existir. — le dijo con voz turbia. Ryuuji se sentó junto a él. Con los labios sellados, temeroso de romper esa atmosfera encantadora y sutil. —Salí de la casa, para comprar vegetales y porciones de arroz. Como cada semana lo hacía, para no levantar sospechas entre los humanos. Tenía 19 años. Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Quién es Hiroto? Te preguntas, ¿de qué habla este sujeto? Has de pensar. — Ryuuji asintió tímidamente. —él me encontró, cuando apenas era un recién nacido. Vine al mundo en el bosque, renací después de una partida de cartas, la mujer que me dio la vida murió desangrada en medio de la nada. Su olor lo atrajo, si esa mujer no hubiera sangrado él no me habría encontrado. Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta su casa. Hiroto era un buen vampiro. La familia no me quería, pero el líder, Seijiro le dejo conservarme. Me crio, como si fuera su hijo. Cuido de mí y me educó en el arte de la espada, la literatura, la música… me defendió de todos… y buscó la manera de ocultar mis cuernos… sacrifico su ojo izquierdo a cambio del hechizo que retiene la naturaleza de Xene. Dio todo por mí. Y yo no pude salvarlo. Pase de ser su hijo a ser su amante. Pero para ese entonces… yo ya era parte de la familia. Aceptado como su pareja y como un samurái más. Me esmeré para que se enorgulleciera de mí, él y el líder. Ese día salí temprano. Y me retrasé en el taller del herrero. Había encargado un anillo… un anillo especial para alguien especial… —llevó su mano hasta su cuello. — esa noche le iba a pedir a Hiroto que… bueno… ya no tiene sentido… ese día no lo olvido… —susurró. — "Grand". Así me llamaba él cuando estábamos solos. Decía que era más propio para mí. Pero entonces… —jaló la cadena de su cuello y en su manos sostuvo el anillo plateado. —todo paso. Llegue al medio día, con el sol en su cenit. Y ya no existían. Los masacraron a todos… se habían llevado las espadas y solo él se encontraba con la existencia pendiendo de un cabello muy fino. Lo tomé —hizo el ademán con sus manos.—Así, como un niño y lo abracé. Él me dio mi regalo, con su último aliento… y…— de súbito Ryuuji tomó sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí. No dijo nada tampoco, le abrazó por la cadera y contra su pecho.

—Hay cosas que es mejor ya no recordar…— susurró por sobre su cabeza.

—Son las cosas que te hacen quien eres.

—No. — acotó de golpe. —Deja el pasado, en el pasado. Quien te hace quien eres son tus acciones, no los demás. Los recuerdos o memorias. —lo apartó de sí y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. —Sólo te haces más daño.

—¿Qué sentido tiene la existencia si no puedes proteger a la gente que amas? —desvió la mirada al piso, a las marcas mortuorias y de inmediato el de cabellos verdes demandó su atención apretando sus manos. —Desde ese día… solo he pensado en traerlo de vuelta.

—Eres egoísta. —recalcó a su necedad, le soltó derrotado y miró con atención el anillo que había tomado al abrazarle. —Su problema es que actúan como entes separados… cuando todos son uno.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Hablo de Xene, de Guran y de Kira. — hizo un rápido conteo mental. —Si todos ustedes actuaran como uno solo, encontrarían la respuesta que tanto buscan. Pero hablar con cada uno de ustedes es especialmente complicado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió restándole importancia a sus palabras.

Ryuuji le sonrió por inercia y sacó de su bolsillo la semilla que el demonio le entregó. Jugó un poco con ella, creando una expectativa en Hiroto. La dejo caer, como la temari. La madera del piso se fue deteriorando junto con las marcas y pasó a ser una arena fina de color lechoso y claro. Se vio a sí mismo sobre una roca redonda y lisa, sentado en flor de loto y al otro lado de rectángulo que delimitaba el nuevo escenario vio a su compañero. Estaban en un karesansui; un jardín Zen de pequeñas magnitudes. 4 metros por 8. Con la nada rodeándolos, su atención se centró en las finas líneas que se trazaban en la arena de forma constante de su lado del jardín. Los patrones eran circulares alrededor de él, creando el efecto de ondas de agua que se expandían hasta el otro extremo, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente y se perdían a un metro de dónde Hiroto estaba.

—A un inicio vine para saber cómo ayudar a mi Grand. — dijo a forma de respuesta. —Pero desde que Guran me sonrió, supe que esto era más grande. Las personas no piden ayuda, son tercas y cuando ya es tarde no te queda más remedio que resignarte y ver como desaparecen.

—Nadie puede salvarme.

—No puedes salvar a nadie de sí mismo… ni con todo el amor del mundo.—recitó. —Sin embargo… todos ustedes pueden salir adelante, solos.

—No me interesan ellos.

—Eres egoísta incluso contigo mismo. — relajó sus facciones y suspiró quedito. —Debes de ocuparte de vivir tu existencia, en vez de estar pensando en el pasado. La gente que te queremos deseamos que estés bien contigo mismo. Quizá lo que has pasado ha sido doloroso, pero no debes llenar tu corazón de rencor. Nadie nace miserable. Nos hacemos miserables conforme nos pudrimos por esos pensamientos innecesarios…

—¿Nadie nace miserable?— exclamó con una risa entrecortada, interrumpiendo el posible épico discurso de Ryuuji. —¿Estás seguro?

Las ondas en la arena se tornaron agresivas y constantes. Una tormenta que apenas comenzaba dentro de la mente.

—Todos fuimos humanos. —Aseguró con valor en sus palabras. —Todos venimos a este mundo…— pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido por la risa aumentada y desquiciada del pelirrojo. Revolvió sus cabellos y se atraganto con su propia saliva, jaló aire para no ahogarse y miró a su compañero con un semblante severo. La arena brincó afuera del jardín al chocar un lado contra el otro, dejando ver el fondo del jardín: Blanco y negro.

Un tablero de ajedrez.

—Midorikawa… es decir, Jordan… —, pronunció con cierto aire de agresividad, arrastrando las últimas dos letras. Bajó de la piedra y la arena se abrió paso al marcar su andar por el piso que poco a poco se iba expandiendo. —Tú no sabes nada…— el contrario Imitó la acción de Hiroto, de un saltó bajo de la piedra, camino por el tablero hasta quedar en el cuadro negro frente al blanco.

Hiroto estaba en el cuadrante blanco. Y allí supo quién era.

—Eres el Omega White… —afirmó —el blanco.

—El fin… de todo…—

—Xene me dijo que tú me darías las respuestas.

—¿Quieres conocer el origen?— enarcó una ceja con un especial diversión.—Mi pequeño peón.

Y solo existía un infinito espacio en blanco y negro, un campo de guerra dónde ambos eran las únicas piezas condenadas a un baile sin fin.

—Un peón puede aspirar a ser alguien grande.

—Si logra pasar las piezas enemigas y llegar al final del campo…

—Entonces se coronará como Reina.

No lo vio venir, solo supo que convertible azul estaba a pocos metros de él. El auto giró sobre sí mismo con un rechinido eléctrico y quedó a lado de Hiroto. Subió y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. Arrancó de golpe apretando el acelerador. Otra vez estaban sobre la carretera dejando de a tras todo rastro de tablero. De labios de ningún salió palabra, solo estaba el rugido del motor y esa canción con estática en la radio. El viento sacudía sus melenas con tremenda fuerza que incluso mantener los ojos abiertos le costaba trabajo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Al inicio de la historia.

—No tengo tiempo. — confesó apenado. —Dime qué debo hacer. Tú eres el maestro de los muertos. ¿Cierto?— él asintió. —Entonces dime por favor como puedo salvar a Grand.

—Solo hay dos maneras. — respondió sin dejar de ver el camino. —La primera es que destruyas el origen de la inversión en la senda

—No comprendo.

—La senda fue revertida de alguna manera que no entiendo. Tú Grand controlaba los muertos fragmentando su alma y creando hilos que les transmita de su propia energía. La complejidad de las sendas se basa en la capacidad de disociar tu energía arriesgando con ello tu existencia. Me tomó muchos años poder adquirir el poder, los conocimientos y la indiferencia que se requería. De forma que debes de encontrar el origen de ese re-vertimiento.

—¿De dónde han aprendido todo eso?— llamó en una acción áspera.

—Tenemos que hacer una parada.— desvió el tema, girando el volante en un movimiento brusco que los hizo virar varias veces hasta quedar al pie de una estación de servicio abandonada.

Hiroto bajó del coche y llenó el tanque en silencio. Ryuuji comprendió de inmediato el concepto que veía reproducirse ante sus ojos. No quería tocar el tema, y tampoco quería llegar a su destino. Se dejó caer en el asiento imaginario y palpo el cuerno del asiento. Todo era tan real. Entre más tiempo pasara en su mente, más real se volvía todo, incluso creía diluirse con el ambiente. Contempló con sosiego a ese Hiroto que estaba recargado sobre el toldo de convertible esperando a que se llenara el tanque.

Era pero no era.

Era Hiroto pero no era Grand.

Era Grand pero tampoco era Hiroto.

Este parecía más sereno y vago que su amigo. Incluso más serio e imponente con sus comentarios. No le intimidaba como el demonio, pero no le causaba seguridad como su amigo, quizá porque era él quien deseaba su sangre. Torció la boca y sus miradas se cruzaron. Verde contra negro. Trató de entender todas las etapas que había visto hasta el momento, pero ninguna parecía seguir a la otra. Verdaderamente estaban hablando de mentes distintas, una de la otra. Entonces se preguntó. ¿Qué era Grand? Una disociación de memorias, la fusión de todas, el encubrimiento de recuerdos, de hechos y emociones.

Al terminar volvieron al camino.

—La segunda opción.— dijo de pronto. —Es romper el vínculo directamente desde el ego al corazón con un arma divina.

—¿Un arma divina?— parpadeó rápidamente.

—El arma de un Dios. Pero es imposible. — cambió de velocidad y aceleró el ritmo del andar. —Solo los dioses tienen armas con ese poder. De romper el hilo de la realidad y la cuarta dimensión.

—¿Cómo salgo de aquí?— preguntó sin sorprenderse por la segunda alternativa.

Burn tenía un arma divina en su poder.

—¿No te quedas al espectáculo principal? — sonrió de lado. —El Alpha noir aguarda nuestra llegada.

§

Olía a él. Se sonrió tratando de buscarle entre esa confusión de sabanas. Se revolcó por la cama dando tres vueltas y cayó de esta exclamando una maldición. Y no supo dónde estaba. Miró para todos lados y la habitación se fue completamente ajena, pero no el olor. Su Hiroto había estado allí. Miró la cama de reojo y supo que esa era su lecho. Se supo de pie torpemente y vago hasta dónde la luz parecía colarse débilmente. Y descubrió las cortinas de la habitación, abrió la ventana y salió al pequeño balcón. Recordó la batalla y se tensó al reconocer el jardín.

Masaki tomó con fuerza le granito del balcón y lo rompió.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Salió de la habitación rápidamente tratando de seguir el rastro de su pelirrojo y este lo guio hasta la cocina y de allí a la entrada. No estaba en el castillo, ni él ni los otros cuatro. Volvió a la sala principal y se echó en uno de los sillones. No había más que hacer que aguardar. Pero algo llamó su atención. Un pergamino en la mesa de centro. Lo tomó sin cuidado alguno y leyó el contenido.

—¿Cementerio?— enarcó una ceja y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Así que esto haces ahora, Jefe. — se dijo, sacando su teléfono y tomándole una foto.

Se dirigió hasta las dónde dedujo que eran las cocheras. Vio una camioneta negra, sin reconocer el modelo y varias hermosas motos. Amplió el gesto. Montó sobre la primera que llamó su atención, una Honda, negra con flamas pintadas a los lados, de asiento de cuero y cadenas en el volante, el idiota dueño dejo las llaves puestas, y solo le bastó con girar y encenderla.

No abrió a puerta del garaje, la destruyo con todo y moto e hizo lo mismo con las rejas del castillo. Estaba en la carretera que llevaba cuesta abajo. Miró el cielo y notó como las nubes de arremolinaban en el extremo contrario de la ciudad. Sonrió como nunca antes. Sabía dónde estaba.

—Sal, sal, dónde quiera que estés. —dijo aumentando la velocidad, se levantó ligeramente del asiento para experimentar el vértigo que alguna vez le hizo sentir vivo. Apenas unas gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro pero no le importo. Maldita sensación de estar a punto de morir. Aulló como animal mostrando sus colmillos por el golpe de adrenalina en sus venas.

Aunque solo Hiroto lo hacía sentir así.

§

Tomaron la desviación en dónde un letrero viejo señalaba con letras gastadas y desteñidas la leyenda **"Cirque De Morgue**" y el camino se hizo de tierra y graba que hacían más difícil el acceso. Hiroto bajo la velocidad y se centró en esquivar algunos obstáculos que aparecían de la nada. Pareció que una tormenta iba a caer, por como las nubes rojizas se tornaban arriba de ellos. Una gota cayó en la mejilla de pequeño vampiro luego otra, las limpió y maldijo al clima tan errático de su amigo.

—Es tu mente. Has que pare de llover. —exclamó cuando la lluvia cayó sobre de ellos.

—No— bufó con un movimiento de cabeza. —Esta parte de la mente ya no me corresponde a mí. —Con algo de dificultad –y manejando con una sola mano- se despojó de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Midorikawa para que se cubriera. Todo era demasiado real. Estaba entrando en pánico. —Yo te puedo dar acceso a la siguiente zona, pero si no tengo permiso de pasar… entonces… estarás solo.

Empero, una insana sensación de cosquilleo pasó por entre sus piernas hasta su abdomen. Se palpo el vientre con suavidad y miró de reojo al conductor. Se sentía como un día cualquier, ya no lograba distinguir que era real y que no.

¿Qué si realmente estaban camino a un lugar y no en un cementerio? Arcó sus cejas con preocupación.

A la distancia una torre comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, fue creciendo conforme se acercaron y el camino se tornó en los rieles de acero delas vías de tren, anduvieron a lado de ellas hasta las puertas de acero de la construcción demacrada y simplona. Los barrotes estaban retorcidos sobre sí mismos, viejos y olvidados. Como si una guerra hubiera pasado por allí y solo hubiera dejado un cementerio de hierro. Aparcaron y la lluvia pareció solo un efímero recuerdo. Pisaron con cuidado el acero hasta la entrada dónde se podía leer grabado en zarpas de bestia **"Homecoming".**

Ambos se miraron tratando de encontrar la solución. Hiroto negó con un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió a medias.

—No puedo entrar. Lo siento.

—¿Qué hay adentro?

—El origen de todo.

—Hiroto… dime ¿qué paso? — frunció las cejas y se despojó de su abrigo para devolvérselo.

—Tú mencionaste, que nadie nace miserable. Entonces, te pido de favor, me expliques lo que veas allá adentro. De modo… que resolveré tus dudas y te llevaré a la salida.

Ryuuji asistió lentamente.

Empujó con fuerza la puerta y le echó un último vistazo por sobre su hombro, pero ya no había nada, no Hiroto, no carro, no camino, solo oscuridad. Él y la torre, eso era todo. Se estaba comenzando a fastidiar de todo ese enfermo juego de los escenarios, su mente tenía demasiadas proyecciones, entre más veía, más sentía que se perdía a sí mismo. Se armó de valor y entró con pasos silenciosos y miró con una graciosa ira la escalera en espiral que aguardaba por él. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a subir, escalón por escalón. Unos pequeños tintes de claustrofobia le invadieron cuando se halló por la mitad del ascenso.

A su mente vino como había conocido a Grand. El calabozo y como lo había tratado con tremenda indiferencia. Fue grosero y petulante y no le siguió cuando decidió cambiar de camino para ir por Reize. Luego evocó la persecución que tuvo lugar en la carretera y la ciudad y de cómo habían hecho un especie de _click_ místico. Ego se lleva con ego. Había saltado por salvarle, algo en su pecho se agito, como su al aventarle del último piso se arrancaran una parte de sí. Entonces pensó en sus sentimientos hacia él. Le agradaba, era su clase de ideal. Sin embargo la idea de una relación no vino sino hasta hace unos días. Pero la imagen de Burn se presentó entre ellos. También le agradaba. ¿Tan difícil era simplemente decir que no? Paró su ascenso y pensó por tres segundos. Como era que él había llegado también allí. Se perdió a sí mismo dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Estaba huyendo del mundo, de los problemas, de las personas a las que lastimó, a los que engañó y vio la cara. Sí, él también estaba podrido. También fue cobarde, dejo todo atrás y no dijo Adiós. Con un pasado que le perseguía, de alguna manera el consejo que con tanta insistencia le ofrecía a Hiroto –deja todo atrás- era un recordatorio mental. No, no debía volver al pasado.

No necesitó seguir, puesto que la puerta ya estaba enfrente de él. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y temió caer por las escaleras, empero, ya no había nada. Solo la puerta.

Fin del camino.

"_Ahora es el mundo que se prolongó, no había tiempo para ser fuerte._

_Ahora es el mundo que se prolongó._

_Indiferente… para nosotros"_

Adentro estaba el origen de todo ese complejo y pequeño universo.

Tomó el pomo y con miedo en su corazón lo giró y abrió la puerta con un chirrido agudo. No supo de dónde venía la luz a sus espaldas pero conforme se abrió paso el cuarto oscuro se ilumino con una curva que solo abarcada el diámetro de la puerta. Vio una jaula pequeña en el piso de madera. Entrecerró los ojos para poder verla mejor, avanzó y la puerta de cerró de golpe, dejándolo rodeado de oscuridad. Chilló por la magnitud de los sucesos, llevando sus manos hasta su pecho, temeroso. No supo si avanzar o no. De súbito, la jaula fue bañada por la luz de un reflector en un tono rojizo brillante. Y allí estaba, por lo que había recorrido la distancia con Hiroto. Apretó sus puños contra su regazo conteniendo los espasmos de sus intestinos por la ansiedad. Escuchó una respiración agitada y turbia. Algo estaba dentro de esa jaula.

Tenía miedo, como nunca antes.

Dio un par de pasos y percibió con más intensidad el flujo de aire. Su andar era vacilante y torpe. Ya no era tan valiente como al inicio de su viaje. Al quedar dos metros de distancia no logró ver nada, la luz pegaba sobre la jaula vieja y oxidada de tal manera que la sombra se producía en el interior era fuerte. Se obligó a sí mismo a dar un par de pasos más.

Se agacho.

Miró el interior.

Silencio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe con sus pupilas dilatadas por la fuerza, se dejó caer de espaldas cuando quiso alejarse. Gritó, exclamó como acto reflejo dejando que el terror se apoderada de él. Tembló de pies a cabeza y un sudor frio recorrió su espalda. Una mano salió de entre los barrotes cuando gateó lejos de la jaula. Lo que sea que había visto allí chillo con fuerza, temeroso, un lastimero grito de dolor que le heló la sangre. Rasgó la madera con las uñas largas y descuidadas, cuando se supo solo, la mano flacucha y deforme, con solo 3 dedos completos se arrastró de vuelta a la jaula. Midorikawa se agitó y palpo su cara, estaba llorando involuntariamente. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Qué clase de Dios permitía que una criatura tan espantosa viniera al mundo?, ¿Qué había hecho la madre para dar a luz a la antítesis de un ser humano? Recuperó un poco de la compostura y volvió arrastrándose hasta la jaula, para verle mejor. Todo su pánico poco a poco paso a ser una desconsolada sonrisa invertida, le miró con compasión y lastima.

Nadie nace miserable, le había dicho. Ahora se retractaba de sus palabras.

—Lo siento.— dijo al aire.

Quedaron los dos en silencio y Midorikawa no hizo más que recostarse en el piso a llorar. Con pequeños sollozos entrecortados por uno que otro jadeo. Lloró como no lo había hecho en años. No por él, sino por lo miserable que era su amigo. Si, lloraba por Hiroto, porque él nunca se auto compadecía. Ninguno de ellos. Nada tenía sentido, ahora más que nada quería comprender la historia.

Y de nuevo, las cadenas sonaron.

—Él se llama Xavier, y es aquí… dónde la historia comienza.

Elevó su cabeza y vio con asombro como Xene estaba sentado sobre la jaula del pequeño adefesio. Sí, era como su Grand. Era y no era. La misma cara, pero con marcas al rojo vivo, de cabello –aunque largo- que brillaba con voracidad por la luz roja sobre de él. La misma ropa, pero desgarrada y chamuscada, el pecho descubierto dónde los símbolos se prolongaban. Se estremeció cuando enfocó los cuernos que sobresalían de su frente por sobre su cráneo y hacia arriba formando un especie de patrón simbólico. Eran enormes. Únicos y fuera de la imaginación o realidad de cualquier animal cornudo que haya visto nunca. Las alas incluso fueron opacadas al estar recogidas sobre su espalda, empero no dejaban de ser colosales sobresaliendo de toda esa figura.

Sus ojos le hechizaron. Verdes como la vida misma, brillantes y llenos de emociones. Sí, eran los ojos de su Grand.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas—** Hasta aquí~ Lo corté en la mejor parte. Sé que me odian /3 ¿Les consuela saber que llevo la mitad de la segunda parte? Así, con suerte en semana y media podrán ver lo que hay en la torre feliz 3 ¡Sí! Maldita y sensual Torre oscura I. Me inspiró mucho. Hay un dicho que dice "No preguntes si no quieres saber las respuestas"; posiblemente Ryuuji aprenda a no entrometerse en la mente de los demás. Siento que Afuro quedó a un lado con lo de hoy, pero bueno, en verdad espero que, en el siguiente y más adelante, brille por sí mismo.

**Aclarando algunas cosas**:A mí nadie me engaña, Grand tiene LSD en las venas, por eso Ryuuji se está dando el viaje de su vida. Espero que los cambios de escenario no sean muy bruscos, no haya tanta confusión con los nombres, de verdad. Yo me confundí mucho, pero pues… todos son Hiroto **carita feliz** prometo en la semana hacer algún dibujo de todos ellos.

Y para finiquitar. Estaré haciendo algunas viñetas pequeñas de Sacro Culto –pequeños fragmentos que no encajan en el fic- Pero serán exclusivas de mi Facebook y Blog. Así que, sugiero que se suscriban o me agreguen.

Sin más muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y animan al autor y blah blah blah. Lo que todos dicen. **equis de**

**§ L**exington **R**abdos **H. §**


	15. Capítulo XII: Alpha Noir

**Música del capítulo**— Alpha Noir/Omega White – Moonspell

**Nota**— Y quedó~ Joder. Este capítulo se me hizo muy eterno de escribir. Creo que fue porque modifique toda la estructura de puntación desde cero y lo releí demasiadas veces. Eso me molesto mucho. Bueno, pues, seguimos en el cementerio, pero finiquitamos Hirotoland. Quedó un poco corto a comparación del otro y sé que prometí algunas escena, pero las cosas no se dieron. Me cuesta trabajo escribir cuando tengo la idea general y de pronto las cosas no se dan. En fin, Gracias a todas por los reviews y los comentarios por Facebook. Sin más que agregar.

Buena lectura!~

* * *

**S**acro Culto

**XII.-** "Alpha Noir"

* * *

El príncipe es siempre quien salva a la princesa de la torre, matando al dragón y peleando con un sinfín de caballeros negros para poder ir en pos de su amada. Eso es lo que narran los cuentos de hadas. Cuentos en los que Ryuuji creía fervientemente. Ante sus ojos el príncipe de sus sueños no era más que Quasimodo jugando a ser un príncipe en su campanario. En aquel momento él debía de admitir que tampoco era una princesa. Nunca lo fue, pero eso nadie lo podía saber. ¿Quién iba a creerle el teatro cuando realmente era un vulgar ladrón que vivía de engañar los demás?

Sin embargo. Hiroto ya no catalogaba como ninguno de esos entes maravillosos. Hiroto simplemente era su tipo de hombre punto. El demonio de carne y hueso de sus sueños.

Se sintió incómodo y bajó la vista.

—No entiendo— sollozó—. No entiendo nada.

—No es muy complicado— explico suavemente.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo?

—El Alpha Noir — respondió con voz rasposa. Pegó con su pantorrilla y el ser debajo de él chilló—. El origen de todo. Aquí comienza realmente nuestro viaje.

—¿Cuántos son realmente?

—En realidad— habló una cuarta presencia—, todos somos un alma— era Hiroto, el que lo había llevado hasta allí—. Un alma que fue evolucionando y transmutando hasta mí.

—El omega blanco —dijo Xene—. El fin de todo.

Tomó a Ryuuji y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Mi primera vida fue rápida y dolorosa— habló Hiroto mirando la jaula—. Vine al mundo bajo circunstancias poco favorables. Nací deforme, con un mal congénito que nunca he logrado comprender. Mi madre intentó ahogarme, pero no lo logró, me tiró a la basura y me dejó allí, entre cabezas de pescado y restos de comida. Mentiría al decir que no lo recuerdo. Pero aún puedo olfatear el hedor de la ciudad y como las ratas mordisqueaban mis dedos. Perdí un ojo cuando una paloma pensó que estaba muerto— Xene se limitaba a escuchar el relato con una media sonrisa—. Fue que alguien me recogió. Y terminé vendido a una especie de caravana de gitanos. Fui expuesto como atracción y la gente pagó para ver al hijo del demonio —rió suavemente al igual que su contraparte—. Dejé este mundo al año y medio de vida. Sin nadie a mí alrededor. Aún tras mi muerte seguí siendo expuesto hasta que les deje de dar dinero y mi primer cuerpo se pudrió en un establo.

—Así que llegamos a mí— interrumpió Xene bajando de la jaula y viendo el interior con vacua expresión de indiferencia—. Supongo que has oído hablar del mundo de los muertos y el señor del jardín infernal ¿Cierto? —Ryuuji asintió—. Bien, esto será rápido. El señor de los infiernos, demonio, diablo o como le quieras llamar, tiene un exótico gusto por las almas desgraciadas, en especial las que mueren bajo circunstancias críticas. Su brillo es de un color rojo. Como el que ahora ves— apuntó arriba de él— Kazemaru, el dios de los muertos traficaba almas para él. Le vendía las más hermosas a precios descarados. Cuando Xavier llegó a sus manos, le pareció un brillo inusualmente hermoso. Aunque lo quería conservar, lo vendió al fin de cuentas. Entonces allí comienzan mis recuerdos. Una sala enorme, teñida de rojo sangre con mesas por todos lados.

—Un casino— dijo Hiroto. Y Xene asintió con rapidez.

—La sala personal de juegos del diablo. Un lugar dónde se apuesta las almas más brillantes, las más hermosas, miserables y únicas. La bolsa de valores de los infiernos.

—Un alma despide un brillo particular según como ha vivido— secundó el vampiro—. Existen almas de brillos rojos, azules o violetas. Como el aura, pero eso no determina el valor, sino su carga karmica. La suma de sucesos que la han llevado hasta allí. Hay seres que se dedican al comercio de almas, como Kazemaru, hay quienes son cazadores y se dedican a robarlas.

—Los conozco— interrumpió Midorikawa con voz agresiva—. Sé de los traficantes, de los cazadores, de los cultivadores incluso de los nigromantes.

—Es encantador— susurró Xene con gracia en sus labios— en fin. Terminé a lado del trono del diablo y desde allí pude verlo y por sobre todo su modo de juego, aprendí de todos los trucos, los retos, las tiradas, las trampas. Todo lo que puedes saber del mundo de los vivos y los muertos, el romance idílico entre el Dios y el demonio, las cosas enfermas de las que hablaban y de cómo se bufaban de los demás, de sus hermanos, de sus hijos. Pueblo chico, infierno grande. Al crecer mi conocimiento, también lo hizo mi forma y terminé siendo un demonio más de la corte infernal. Como ahora me ves— se auto señaló con aires de grandeza—. Aunque mis cuernos eran pequeños con el tiempo fui adquiriendo conocimientos inimaginables. Y fue cuando Kazemaru se fijó en mí. Intentó comprarme, pero el Diablo me veía como una interesante mascota que le servía día y noche. Aunque, ¿A quién engañamos? Al Diablo le encantaba jugar con los pobres sentimientos del Dios de los muertos. Solo dejaba que jugara con él en el infierno. Me acosté varias veces, dos, tres, quizás treinta o doscientas. Ya no lo recuerdo solo sé que él estaba demente, trastornado, quebrado…— alzó los hombros con indiferencia—. Así siguieron los tempos en el infierno. Un día, el menos esperado. Lo reté en una partida de Póker. Por mi libertad.

Silencio.

—¿Qué paso?

—Gané— sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, aún más aterradores que los de Burn—. Pero… nunca hagas enfurecer al Diablo.

—Uno siempre debe de leer las letras pequeñas del contrato porque lo puede lamentar.

—Renací en una tierra de fantasía, un mundo oculto del resto de los demás. En medio de la nada. Una nación con un sol naciente.

—Japón— De la nada dejaron toda luz caliente de la habitación cubierta de tinieblas y se encontraron en un paisaje similar al primer escenario. De hecho, parecía ser la réplica al vivo. Vio a Xene bajo la sombra del árbol sakura. Midorikawa se negó a abandonar los brazos de Hiroto y se limitó a contemplar con agrado el hermoso paisaje.

Vino a ellos una voz suave, aunque ajena, se le hizo familiar. Lo reconoció al instante pese a las circunstancias en que fue su primer encuentro. El niño de la pintura ahora era un ser de tres dimensiones como los presentes. Vestido con una sencilla hakama azul índigo. Era joven, un chico de no más de veinte años. Como lo había narrado Hiroto. Se acercó a ellos con pasos gráciles y lentos y le sonrió a Midorikawa—. Hiroto me encontró y me crió, pero ya te han contado esta parte—. Le dejó a un lado y se sentó en el umbral de la casa.

—No es necesario volver a vivirlo— dijo Ryuuji asintiendo varias veces.

—No recordé nada de mi vida como demonio hasta pasados los ocho años cuando mis cuernos comenzaron a salir. Yo era un demonio, no un humano. El clan temía en que me volviera desquiciado y los matara a todos. A los trece años tuve un primer arranque de celos al ver a Hiroto con una vampiresa de un clan hermano. Me enojé y esa noche mis cuernos salieron por completo, también mis alas. Maté a esa familia—sonrió con parsimonia, orgulloso de lo que narraba.— Huí de la escena. Todos sabían que había sido yo, pero a nadie le convenía saber que había pasado en la casa de la otra ciudad, con ello la familia Kira obtuvo un nuevo territorio. Ellos me aceptaron finalmente. Poco a poco iban adquiriendo poder. Los Kira eran magos por naturaleza y Seijiro encontró la manera de ocultar mis rasgos demoniacos para pasar inadvertido de los humanos. Yo era parte de ellos ahora y a los diecisiete años Hiroto me llevó a la cama y fui reconocido como su única pareja. Me decían Guran, pero él me llamaba Grand. Solo la pronunciación variaba ligeramente.

—Kazemaru solo esperaba el día que muriera para volver a su lado— dijo Xene de pronto. Atrapó varios pétalos entre sus manos—. Un día, cuando Guran tenía cinco años, se apareció en la casa. Mostró un respeto hipócrita a nuestro líder, por ser un antiguo, pero solo fue a decirnos que él le pertenecía, tarde o temprano su alma volvería al mundo de los muertos. No importara lo mucho que intentaran protegerlo. Un día morirá. Eso aterró a Hiroto.

—Él lo sabía— susurró Hiroto—. Que convertir a un demonio era un suicidio. Traer un hijo de Rabdos al mundo era un crimen terrible. Por eso no tenía el valor.

—Hasta que ya no tenía nada que perder…— finiquito Midorikawa en un tono lastimero— él sabía que no viviría, por eso le dio su regalo… dio su existencia por la eternidad de Guran.

Los tres pelirrojos asintieron.

—Aquí es cuando comienza mi viaje a las tinieblas*— le dejó ir y este quedó en medio del jardín—. Fui un salvaje hasta los diez años de neonato. El demonio rojo. Así me llamaban. Ciego y lleno de odio. Vagué por toda la región sur del país, hasta que la encontré a ella—sus ojos brillaron con furia—. La doncella que domó a la bestia.

—La mujer demonio.

—Reina Yagami— concluyó el vampiro—. Ella me devolvió la humanidad y la lucidez. Viví a su lado adaptándome al nuevo mundo de tinieblas y recordé todo. A Hiroto y el episodio del infierno y como escapé de la muerte… ya nada me ataba a Kazemaru. Era libre… pero solo pensaba el volver a verle… conforme pasaron los años, añadí más miembros a mi familia… el nuevo clan Kira, nos hacíamos llamar **Génesis**. Debimos evolucionar conforme las épocas nos sobrepasaban, el progreso tecnológico y las guerras. Incurrimos a negocios sucios como el tráfico de drogas y armas. Pero cobramos fuerza hasta ser de los clanes más temidos en todo el país, erradicamos a todos los que se nos oponían. Humanos y vástagos por igual. Fui encontrando poco a poco las espadas que fueron robadas la noche de la masacre, así, creciendo en todas direcciones, aprendí todo lo que había que saber del mundo de los muertos, hasta convertirme en el demonio de las empresas. Kira Hiroto.

—¿Y cuándo te volviste miserable?

Silencio incómodo.

Xene y Guran se pusieron de pie en sus respectivos lugares. Completamente acostumbrados a los cambios de escenario. Ya no había más hermoso jardín. La oficina, otra vez, solo que ahora estaban sentados en una sala modesta de sillones de cuero negro. Él a lado de Hiroto. El demonio y el vampiro joven frente a ellos.

Podían ver perfectamente a Kira Hiroto seguir firmando papeles.

—Traté de traer a Hiroto muchas veces, pero cada uno de los rituales había sido un fracaso. Podía traer a toda clase de almas, de personas, finiquitar contratos, pero el alma de Hiroto estaba lejos de mí. Kazemaru lo sabía, ocultó el alma de mí… una noche… en uno de los rituales que había salido mal… escuché su voz… riéndose de mí. Me dijo… — pausa breve— me dijo que nunca podría volver a verle… que su alma estaba lejos de mi alcance… muy lejos… sin embargo, es bien sabido que el alma de un vampiro no viaja al mundo de los muertos, ni al cielo… viaja al infierno para ser utilizada en la bolsa de tráfico. No hay salvación. Para poder dominar las almas del infierno primero hay que dominar las de jardín infernal. A pesar de saberlo, me rendí. Me cansé y comencé a vivir la vida de un humano. De un empresario, yo y todos los de mi clan. Ya no éramos la familia de samuráis ni de mafiosos, los vampiros ya no existían, éramos los que manejaban una empresa poderosa. Humanos comunes y corrientes. Fue una enfermedad que se transmitió entre nosotros. La monotonía. No hay peor castigo ni martirio que la monotonía. Estás muerto en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Has oído del mito Sísifo? —inquirió Xene.

Midorikawa negó lentamente.

—Fue un hombre… un mito… que se negó a morir… —dijo el vampiro pelirrojo—. Engañó a Hades y salió del mundo de los muertos… cuando él se dio cuenta de la treta, fue devuelto y castigado. Su condena fue empujar una piedra por una colina, pero al llegar cerca de la cima, esta caía de nuevo… de tal modo que debía comenzar todo de cero… así. En un ciclo eterno. Él quiso ser eterno y pago así el resto de su existencia. Yo sé que ese bastardo me obligó a vivir esa vida… me harté y escape. Hasta llegar aquí.

—Esa es la historia.

El de cabellos verdes se sentó de tal forma que podía ver al Hiroto del escritorio, nuevamente ese malestar en su vientre. Se encogió un poco en el asiento mientras los otros tres le veían esperando su reacción. De pronto lo entendió. Abrió los ojos de golpe, seguro de haber comprendido el origen del problema.

—Eres tú…— dijo de la nada. Le señaló rápidamente al miserable hombre— ¡Tú eres el que no suelta el teléfono! — Hiroto sonrió forzadamente llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo con naturalidad emitiendo discretas risas. Midorikawa les vio de reojo y dedujo que ese gesto era heredado desde mucho tiempo antes— ¡Joder!, Lo primero que haré al volver será romper ese aparato del mal y bailar sobre él— acusó con determinación, volvió a tomar asiento correctamente.

—No es para tanto— dijo Hiroto.

—¿Que no lo, es?— regañó y lo haló de la chaqueta pegando sus narices— ¡Esa cosa les chupa la vida! —Le zarandeó con fuerza—. No creí que fuera tan malo hasta saber la historia. Alguien debe de sacar más seguido a ese Hiroto. Amo mi celular, pero hay límites. Pasa horas y horas mirándolo y apuesto que realmente no hace nada.

—Piensa en Hiroto— dijo Guran.

—Para ser tú el que estaba enamorado de él parece que no te afecta mucho— dijo viendo la reacción en su rostro. Pasividad.

—Yo lo amo—asintió— pero soy consciente de que ya no es mi momento.

—Cuando vuelva debemos de trabajar todos juntos.

—Es la primera vez que nos reunimos— confesó el vampiro a su lado—. Yo no había visto a Guran. Realmente era muy joven.

—Me convertí en un idiota— sonrió el chico. Y Hiroto solo enrojeció por el enfado.

—Cállate pequeño marica. Tú ya estás muerto.

—Tú también— llevó las manos a su boca, en falsa sorpresa.

—Cállense los dos, par de mocosos— terció Xene con fastidio. Agitó un poco sus alas y les hizo temblar en sus asientos—. Si ustedes están aquí, es por mí.

Iba a comenzar una batalla de egos, pero esta fue pospuesta al escuchar la armoniosa risa del ojos negros. Se carcajeó con fuerza olvidando las circunstancias que lo arrastraron hasta allí. Solo estaba él, y los Hirotos. Su querido Grand. –Él/ellos le miraron confundido y como si fuera la cura, dejaron todo enfado y miraron con agrado ese gesto, los tres sonreían de lado. Los tres eran el mismo, después de todo. No eran. **Es que siempre fueron él.**

Tomó un poco de aire y paró de poco en poco. Recobró la línea y les miró con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

—Debo irme— acotó.

Los tres lo comprendieron.

—Pero antes…— se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no sacaría a Hiroto de los papeles. Quedó frente a él, trepó sobre la mesa, le retiró los lentes y algunos mechones de pelo y deposito un suave y fugaz beso en la frente—. También te salvaré a ti— sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación. Para entonces los 3 le esperaban en el umbral.

—Yo te llevaré a la entrada— dijo el vampiro y se hizo a un lado para que se pudiera despedir del resto.

—Aquí nos separamos— Guran dio un paso al frente. Ryuuji le sonrió de nueva cuenta—. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Por favor, no dejes que desaparezca— le dijo con voz solemne.

—Lo prometo—. Respondió. Recordó la pequeña bola y la sacó de su abrigo, está ya era física. Rosada por bellas flores de sakuras blancas a su alrededor, se la extendió a Guran y el la recibió—. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias por ser parte de mis memorias. Aunque seamos de tiempos distintos— hizo una pequeña reverencia para terminar con su charla. Ahora su atención se centró en Xene quien le empujo con una de sus alas –discretamente. Se paró enfrente del de cabellos verdes con un aura soberbia, alzó la cabeza para denotar superioridad con sus cuernos al aire y sus alas extendidas. Empero las palabras no se hicieron presentes.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

—Largo.

—¿Nada bonito? — hizo un puchero.

Se miraron, Xene entrecerró sus ojos verdes y penetrantes y luego soltó una risa nasal. Dejó caer sus hombros hacia atrás al igual que sus alas y miró al techo sin más remedio. Rodó sus ojos, suspiró.

—La próxima vez, seré yo quien te salve—. Se cruzó de brazos con una actitud osca y terca—. Puedo volar— aseguró—. Nada de príncipes, ni dragones, ni otra de esas mariconadas en las que tanto piensas. Soy un demonio y punto. Considérate afortunado.

—Gracias.

—No pienses que lo hago por algo más— corrigió antes de que se creara un mal entendido. Sí, claro—. Ojo por ojo…

—Diente por diente— finalizó con una sonrisa sincera que le arrancó un sonrojo al demonio—. Claro, lo comprendo.

—Es hora de irnos— terció Hiroto tomando de la mano a Ryuuji—. El tiempo apremia.

Midorikawa le dio un último vistazo a la habitación, contempló a los tres Hirotos de distintas épocas y se despidió de ellos con un sutil movimiento de manos, incluso, de la jaula que yacía al final de la habitación. Salió con el vampiro a su lado y no dijeron nada sino hasta verse de nuevo en el convertible por la carretera.

—Cuando salgas, toma mis espadas, protégete con ellas y diles a los demás que no ataquen a los cadáveres. Solo deben evitar que se muevan. Corten sus piernas si es necesario, pero no toquen las cabezas o el pecho. El daño es equivalente en mi cuerpo—Ryuuji asintió varias veces—. Y acaben con lo que sea que esté causando esto. Volveremos a buscar el camafeo, pero no pueden dejar que yo perezca— le miró de reojo—. Todo habrá sido en vano. Entramos los cinco…

—…los cinco salimos —completó—. Bien, eso haré.

Hiroto encendió la radio y en ella se escuchó una canción en su idioma natal, no comprendió mucho de lo que en ella pero la melodía era inusualmente pegajosa. Incluso el conductor parecía más animado de lo usual.

—_Mueres por vivir, pero hasta tu dios te abandona_…— canturreó

—Eres interesante.

—¿Te lo parece?— le miró de reojo bajando la velocidad.

—Había tenido una imagen errónea de ti, y me disculpo por ello— confesó con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Creo que ahora entiendo mucho del porque eres así.

—¿No crees que todo es una mentira y que solo he inventado esas cosas para que te quedes aquí? Dentro de mi mente no puedes ser de nadie— fue una extraña confesión, divertida que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa tonta. Su amigo solo echó a reír removiéndose en su asiento— ¿No lo crees?

—Hiroto— llamó—. Eres más transparente que el agua. Puedo leerte perfectamente a ti y a todos. Si estuvieras mintiendo la misma mente sería como una prisión, aquí el flujo de los hechos tienen un ritmo. Tienes el control.

—¿Control?— arqueó una ceja—. Hay un lugar que quiero que veas antes de que te vayas— sonrió de lado y giró el volante al tiempo que una desviación aparecía en su camino. Midorikawa no dijo nada, y solo bufó quedito. Conforme avanzaron, del negro pasaron al gris y de súbito todo era un espacio en blanco, de nuevo.

Hiroto detuvo el andar y bajo rápidamente. Rodeó el carro para poder abrir la puerta de Ryuuji y que le saliera. De pronto notó un dejo de su Grand. Lo siguió por todo ese vacío hasta el carro desapareció en el espacio.

—No veo nada— hizo un pequeño puchero—. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Cierra los ojos— pidió de forma amable. Inusualmente amable.

—Te conozco. Es una trampa— se cruzó de brazos.

—Anda, prometo que no pasara nada.

En su cara podía der la verdad, pero una parte de él; a la cual llamaremos _mente_, desconfiaba de sus palabras. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparado para lo que fuera que se acercara. Sin embargo solo sintió el tacto frío en sus manos y como Hiroto lo guiaba en alguna dirección.

—Cuidado, hay un escalón— le dijo y Ryuuji enarcó una ceja. Así el camino comenzó a ser ascendente, y la textura plana se tornó un poco irregular y hasta resbaladiza, más de una vez tuvo que tomar con fuerza las manos que lo guiaban.

—¿Ya los puedo abrir?

—Aún no.

Contó 20 escalones hasta que le volviera a dar otra orden, se estaba comenzando a exasperar, había tenido un cambio de escenario completamente radical y lo último que deseaba ahora que estaba más cerca de la salida de desaparecer en el mismo entorno. Algo le rozó la nariz, y pegó un pequeño estornudo involuntario. Sintió la suave risa de Hiroto y solo le provocó un ardor en la cara –también involuntario.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Descubrió los orbes negros y estos brillaron por lo que veían. El camino ahora era una ascensión hacia el infinitito de escalón de piedra en piedra. Pero lo que le maravillo, fue que todo el trayecto estaba bordeado de enormes arboles de flor de cerezo. Como en un sueño esponjoso y rosado. Eran tan grandes que cubrían parte del cielo azul claro. Los pétalos caían con gracia rítmica sin aire que interfiriera en su danza, tan tranquilos que una calidez de formó en su pecho. Subió cinco escalones y tomó algunos de los cúmulos rozados. Y así, le sonrió a Hiroto.

Éste parecía encantado con la imagen; más que él, le sonreía con un gesto extraño, alegre pero no feliz, galante pero no desagradable. Los ojos centellaron en un flechazo que sintió de golpe en el pecho.

Allí lo vio. Surcando entre la lluvia de pétalos, un algo que pasó por el aire, era el hilo morado que creyó había desaparecido.

Su lazo.

—¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?— inquirió el pelirrojo sin cambia su expresión. El bajito sin comprender a lo que se refería solo ladeo su cabeza—. Incluso en mi propia mente me tienes bajo tu poder.

—No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal— se disculpó dándole la espalda. Miró el piso y como de poco en poco iba siendo cubierto de rosa.

—Me agradas demasiado, pero a veces me causas repulsión ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?—silencio—. Siento que me traiciono a mí mismo cuando te pienso. No comprendo cómo es que experimento esa ansiedad al verte a ti bajo el árbol de cerezos y no a él. Dime que no me estás manipulando.

—No lo hago— respondió rápidamente—. Tampoco es algo que haga de forma involuntaria. Te confieso que a un inicio si lo hice para sacar provecho. Pero, no entiendo que fue lo que me impulsó a lanzarme tras de ti. Odio que me ignoren…— dijo quedito—pero odio aún más que tú me ignores.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Alzó la cabeza y miró las ramas con cuidado, buscando en cada una de ella las posible respuesta pero al verse en blanco solo cerró los ojos y dejo que algunos pequeños pétalos golpearan su rostro.

—No lo sé— susurró con sinceridad.

—Te amo— le dijo al oído. Con completa honestidad.

Sintió los brazos rodeándole por el abdomen y la cintura y se estremeció por el frío contacto. Sí, era Hiroto, sin embargo, él no era Grand. Solo era una parte de su amigo, la que más lo deseaba, allí comprendió que esa especie de confesión solo tenía un significado a medias. Las palabras que escuchaba eran las del vampiro. No las del niño, ni las del demonio. Experimentó una felicidad tonta al sentirse amado de esa manera tan sincera y pura, empero, todo se vino al bajo cuando entendió la clase de sueño en la que estaba sumergiéndose. Sonrió bobamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el hombro del pelirrojo. Se aferró a sus brazos dejándose llevar por el instante capturado en la memoria. Le miró desde abajo con la cara ardiendo. Alguna vez soñó con el encuentro con su príncipe –lo negaba, pero a menudo lo pensaba- y eso estaba lejos de lo que creyó, era mejor. Ya no había cementerio, ni castillo, ni misiones. Solo ellos dos. Alzó un poco su mano y delineó el rostro del pelirrojo con cierta fascinación. Se sentía tan real.

Lo vio venir y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Aunque sus propios valores le decían que estaba mal y que era moralmente incorrecto le importo poco. Solo era un sueño, no era su realidad. Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo y sintió los labios sobre los suyos. Fue algo muy simple y suave, encantador y perfecto. La respiración era pausada y casi inexistente, aunque ambos estaban físicamente muertos, sintieron algo cálido correr entre ellos. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, todo lo que pudo para profundizar el beso, enredó sus dedos en la nuca y la cabellera rojiza. Hiroto lo apretó más a su pecho entrelazando sus dedos.

Fue perfecto. Entonces. Se separaron.

—¿Por qué solo en mis memorias puedo besar tus labios?— susurró Hiroto hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuuji—. Vete—rogó—, vete antes de que me arrepienta y no puedas regresar al mundo exterior— le soltó y comenzó a bajar las escalaras para sorpresa del bajito.

—Hiroto…

—Cuando vuelvas afuera— paró y le miró— prometo que pondremos todo el orden aquí. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar. Si me rechazas está bien, pero no puedo seguir con esto dentro de mí. Prefiero conservar este momento… tú y los arboles de sakura… a solo imaginarlo como un cobarde más…

—Eres un tonto…— exclamó sonrojado— ¡Eres un verdadero tonto! ¿Crees que puedes besarme y luego botarme? ¿De verdad crees que eres el único con el cual juegan? ¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto!

—Lo sé— le sonrió y dio la vuelta para seguir cuesta abajo—. Pero soy tu tonto.

—Mi Grand…

Dio vuelta y siguió camino arriba, sin mirar ni arrepentirse de nada.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, el camino terminaba en el océano. Un largo mar de color negro revolviéndose fieramente ante una tormenta que comenzaba a dar inicios de formarse. Vio las luces rojas quemando el cielo y haciéndolo gruñir como una bestia. Una a una golpeando el mar, moviendo las aguas y volcando el aire hacia sí.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma— dijo quedito retrocediendo algunos pasos hasta darse cuenta que ya no había nada de tras de él, estaba solo en medio de una pequeña isla de tierra que poco a poco se iba desmoronando—. No me hablaron de esto. No sean así…— se lamentó al ver que le quedaba menos espacio—. Demonios… —se encogió en el instante en que la luz brillo encima de él.

Dos segundos un rayo le golpeó.

§

Volvió a la habitación, entre un espasmo y una bocanada de aire inmensa. Respiró ásperamente tratando de reconocer el lugar. Oscuridad teñida de rojo carmín. Recordó a Hiroto y aún lo tenía en brazos, completamente ajeno a todo, suave y delicado. Lo recostó sobre el piso, se quitó el abrigo quedando solo en una sencilla camisa de manga corta y pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo de color negro, usó la prenda que retiro de su cuerpo para hacer una almohada colocándola en la nuca del pelirrojo.

Debía darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco se iba a detener para averiguarlo. Le echó un último vistazo al vampiro, tomó los dos sables, el que estaba aún en sus caderas y el clavado en el piso y los sostuvo con un poco de inseguridad.

—Miren…— les habló a las espadas, se sentía tonto—, nunca he usado sables, cooperen conmigo y salvaremos a Hiroto ¿Quieren?— Tenía a Gaia en la mano derecha y a Génesis en la izquierda, pero él no las distinguía a la perfección. Con eso avanzó hasta la entrada de la cúpula que era protegido por una cortina de oscuridad—bien… este es el plan— miró Mr. Bunny Death y éste viró su cabeza hacia él—, protege la cúpula a como dé lugar, trataré de detener todo esto. Si no para en una hora, búscame —el peluche regresó a su posición original y una brecha pequeña –lo suficiente para que Ryuuji pasara- se abrió en medio de la cortina. Aspiró con fuerza y salió rodando como oso.

Al estar en el campo de batalla admiró el desastre. Todo hecho añicos, dos cuerpos le atacaron y atinó a soltar dos golpes en dirección a las piernas que fueron bruscos y rápidos, sin embargo exitosos. Dio algunos pasos y se dejó guiar por las espadas abriéndose paso entre los muertos, le arañaron e incluso le jalaron el cabello y la ropa, gruñó girando los sables con cierta gracia que se le hizo fácil de manejar. Y así logró correr hasta dónde escuchó los golpes en seco de lo que podrían ser sus compañeros.

A la distancia, encontró a la ficha blanca y negra desgarrando cada cuerpo que intentaba atacarles. En su camino se interpusieron cinco cadáveres, les derribó con algunos golpes con las guardas.

—¡Deténganse!— Exclamó pero ante el furor de la batalla su grito se perdió en la confusión— ¡Paren, paren!— Dio un par de brincos para llegar a ellos, y cayó de pronto al trastabillar con algunos escombros. Soltó a Gaia cuando le mordieron el brazo y algunos cadáveres le jaloneaban— ¡Por favor paren! — Expidió un segundo grito pateando con fuerza y quitándoselos de encima— ¡ESTÁN MATANDO A GRAND! — Rugió saliendo de esa maraña de enemigos y cayendo de nueva cuenta, cerca de Gazell.

Ambos lo vieron, sin entender a la primera su grito. Se puso de pie para poder alcanzarlos y al tenerlos de cerca se aferró a las ropas de Gazell, respirando con dificultad.

—Para, por favor paren. No los destruyan…— dijo entre jadeos, con manos temblorosas y torpes.

—¿Qué sucede?— Inquirió Osamu parando de golpe y empujando con la guadaña algunos muertos.

—Es Grand… no destruyan los cadáveres. Algo afectó su senda…— aspiró profundo—. El daño que le hacen a los cadáveres él lo recibe.

Gazell y Osamu abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y cruzaron miradas fugases. Entonces le habían hecho mucho daño a Grand porque entre los dos habían destruido más de sesenta cadáveres. El de cabellos blancos le dio un pequeño empujo a Ryuuji y liberó una brisa helada que obligó a todos los muertos a su alrededor a retroceder. Formando un pequeño surco de hielo que impedía a los muertos acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?— Preguntó dándoles la espalda.

—Debemos destruir lo que sea que revirtió la senda de Grand.

—El ángel— dijo Osamu rápidamente, volteó al puente y Afuro se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, aun con las manos en su cuello.

—Tú…— siseó Ryuuji entre colmillos — ¿Tú fuiste quien hizo todo esto?— Tomó posición con Génesis en sus manos con una pose sosa y descuidada.

—Otro ojos rojos— torció la boca—. No pensé que hubiera más de ustedes. Espero fervientemente que se dieran cuenta cuando fuera muy tarde y hubieran acabado con el demonio.

—De forma que sabías el daño que causábamos— secundó Gazell.

—Naturalmente— les sonrió—. Cuando uno fragmenta su alma, entonces el daño es recibido directamente en el invocador. Por eso son movimientos muy arriesgados, me supuse que el que hizo esto les debió de advertir que, los cadáveres formaban parte de él. Yo solo les dije que los destruyeran—jugó un poco con su cabello—. Ustedes son los que estaban matando al demonio. Eso es un error muy grave de comunicación.

—Grand debió decírnoslos— susurró Osamu.

—¿Crees que nos lo hubiera dicho?— Inquirió Gazell formando un tercio de cuchillas—. Pienso que él creyó que sería un arma de doble filo.

—Debemos decirle a Burn y a los demás.

—Así que hay más de ustedes— afirmó el ángel. Pensó un poco y luego les volvió a sonreír—. Hay un mito que escuche hace no mucho, que decía que los vampiros le tienen cierta repulsión al agua. Me pregunto qué tan cierto será.

Los tres guardaron silencio, esperando el siguiente moviendo. Y fue tarde cuando el puente al frente de ellos comenzó a fragmentarse de la nada. Crujió como si fuera hecho de arena seca y de poco a poco fue cayendo en pedazos al pantano. Las pequeñas hinotamas huyeron despidiendo agudos chillidos cuando su refugio quedo bajo el agua y algunas de ellas corrieron entre lo que quedaba de las tumbas, otras más se ocultaron entre la maleza a la orilla del agua. No había forma de pasar al otro lado. No podían advertirles a los demás.

—¿Pueden nadar, mis queridos ojos rojos?

—¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?— exclamó Midorikawa con sorpresa.

—Es el guardián del cementerio— aclaró Osamu—, tiene el poder de todo lo que nos rodea.

—¿Puedes volver a reconstruir el puente?

—Me tomará algunos minutos, pero puedo.

—Yo me hago cargo de esto— Gazell dio algunos pasos al frente—. Encárguense del ángel, yo le iré por el resto.

—¿Pero cómo llegaras al otro lado?— El semblante de Ryuuji era de auténtica preocupación, iba a agregar algunas palabras pero su compañero le interrumpió con un ademán de mano. Dando entender que su preocupación era, por demás, innecesaria.

—Ocúpense de este lado. Yo me encargo del otro. No debemos perder tiempo.

Les dejó atrás y corrió hacia el lago. Pasó al lado de Afuro sin siquiera mirarle. Tan solo provocando un frío escozor en su piel. Aceleró al estar más cerca y sin dudarlo, dio un paso en el agua y esta se congeló al contacto de sus botas, así, abriéndose camino en el agua y volviendo todo de duro cristal que formó un espejo gigante. El pantano se congeló por completo. Surcó el hielo con pasos gráciles y elegantes, flexionando y estirándose cual patinadora de hielo profesional. Llegó al otro lado, dando un pequeño salto, aterrizó con una sencilla maroma, con eso acomodó su cabello plateado y lo echó por detrás de su hombro mirando por encima de el al rubio. Algo muy similar a una sonrisa surcó sus labios provocando una emoción en el ángel equivalente a la ira. Lo estaba retando, le iba a perseguir pero avecinó el golpe que el vampiro más pequeño me iba a dar. Paró el tiempo y se movió justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y empujarlo para que tropezara.

—¿Qué demonios?— Gruñó entre dientes. Fue muy rápido—. Creí que te iba a cortar en dos.

—Eres rápido pero no lo suficiente— sonrió a medias—, no entiendo qué clase de ojos rojos son ustedes. — torció la boca.

—No tienes idea.

Se abalanzó por segunda ocasión tratando de dar una estocada, pero no bastó, el resultado fue el mismo. Sorprendido por la velocidad del ángel, retrocedió hasta Osamu.

—¿Lo notaste?— le preguntó el más alto— Da brincos en el tiempo.

—Por eso es rápido. Manipula el tiempo—se posicionó para atacar.

—¿Crees poder detenerlo? Me ha resulta especialmente difícil poder atacarle. No soy tan rápido— admitió sin pena alguna.

—No sé si pueda ser tan rápido. Pero necesito que vuelva a hacer el truco y veré si puedo detenerlo— le miró de reojo—. Toma el primer turno, yo lo pararé en seco.

—Entiendo— asintió y corrió hasta el alado.

—¿No entiendes que no puedes contra mí?— Exclamó y esquivó la embestida. No había pasado nada. Osamu giró el arma en el aire para asestar un segundo golpe que volvió a ser esquivado con gracia. Dos y tres veces más y Ryuuji no veía la oportunidad de poner hacer su jugada. Hasta que de súbito lo sintió en sus poros, allí estaba su habilidad de _Auspex_, aquella que le daba segundos de ventaja, una predicción certera de lo que podría pasar. _Capeo la tormenta_ y en esa brecha de tiempo, lo vio moviéndose lentamente. En su defecto, el brinco en el tiempo era más veloz que el tiempo mismo.

Los rodeó el aire del mundo de los muertos, sacudiendo sus cabelleras y ropas con agresividad, sofocando el andar de sus pasos. Caminó hasta él, mirando su expresión soberbia y sus hermosas facciones de otro mundo, sí, era un ángel, no había duda de eso. Le tomó por el cuello con fuerza para poder tumbarlo y con ello provocó que el tiempo volviera a su cauce y que solo se viera un movimiento rápido y de la nada.

Estaba sobre de él, ahorcándole con todas sus fuerzas. Afuro se aferró a sus brazos, aminorando el daño.

—Seré yo quien te rompa el cuello— gruñó entre colmillos.

El ángel soltó manotazos y le arañó la cara en un intento desesperado por liberarse. Sus alas reaccionaron solas y golpearon al vástago haciendo que lo soltará. Chasqueó los dedos para alejarse de él, pero incluso en el tiempo muerto, le había atrapado. Se arrastró por la tierra y Ryuuji lo sujetó de la base de las alas, cerca de sus omoplatos. Y con ello comenzó a jalarle los huesos con fuerza, el tiempo corrió normalmente y él no evito gritar ante las punzadas y en crujidos de sus articulaciones. Sintió como su caja torácica estaba siendo aplastada por las pierna derecha de su agresor para hacer palanca. Gimió conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

Estaba enfadado, Ryuuji estaba entrando en una especie de frenesí enfermo, enfadado y hastiado, con un dolor de cabeza casi palpitando de su sien. Ya no había espectro, solo esa insaciable sed de consumir sus bajas pasiones, escuchó la primera ala tronar bajo sus pies y poco de sangre brotó con un grito sordo. Se agachó rápidamente para volver a tomarle del cuello dejando de lado las alas. Y lo mordió con tremenda fuerza que nada salió de sus labios, ni un gemido, ni una súplica. Succionó un par de veces y la sangre le quemó al pasar por su garganta. Su sabor no era común, no, no sabía a nada que antes hubiera probado. Prohibido, palpó algo que no debía de probar nunca. La fruta prohibida, le vino a la mente un sosiego que lo trajo de vuelta. De pronto ya no había sido buena idea. Lo soltó arrojándolo a un lado. Trastabillo un par de veces hasta caer cerca del lago y Osamu le alcanzó a detener. Sosteniéndole entre sus brazos.

—Eres imprudente— regañó con marcado enfado. — ¿Acaso no sabías sobre la sangre de los ángeles?

—No— rió tontamente y la sangre brotó de su boca como vomito. Se incorporó y su compañero le dio palmadas en la espalda—. Me deje llevar.

—La sangre de los ángeles es corrosiva para nosotros. Tienes suerte de que tu cuerpo la rechazara de inmediato.

—No sabía a ángel— levantó la vista y vio como Afuro intentaba poner de pie a duras penas, llevando sus manos hasta su espalda sin éxito alguno—. No… sabía… como antiguo. A viejo y prohibido… no me duele… no me quema… es que no puedo digerirlo. Es como si no fuera digno de esta sangre—. Miró sus manos con algunos retazos de plumas—. Toque algo prohibido —le dijo con preocupación— me siento mal por eso.

—Debemos acabar esto.

—Desecha la idea de matar al ángel— dijo de pronto—, necesito que venga Burn. Sólo él puede romper la senda de Grand.

—Si no acabamos con él Grand perecerá— respondió—. Piensa lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero lo único que me importa ahora es salvarlo. Si paramos de atacar a los muertos, Grand estará seguro por unos minutos. Volveremos a buscar el camafeo cuando todo esto se acabe.

—Él sabe dónde está.

—Bien— lo miró a la distancia—. Oblígalo a que nos lo diga. Yo estaré bien.

Con eso, Osamu se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el rubio. Él le vio desde abajo, pero su orgullo no le dejaba rendirse. Sus ojos centellaron en rabia. Clavó sus uñas en la tierra por las emociones en su pecho. Su ala quebrada tardaría días en sanar, pero aún tenía cinco.

—Mátame pero no te diré nada.

—Muerto no me sirves— se arrodilló para quedar a su altura—. Dinos dónde está el camafeo, revierte la senda y nos iremos sin lastimarte más. Es así de simple. Pienso que eres civilizado y entiendes de lo que te hablo.

—¿Para qué quieren el camafeo?— miró con recelo.

—Es un trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿Para qué hacen esto? ¿qué ganan con destruir mi casa?

—¿Qué ganas con proteger una baratija?— le retó. Éste gruñó con sus perfectos dientes. Y se encogió más en su lugar por las constantes pulsaciones en su espalda. Estaba perdiendo la batalla y más ojos rojos venían en camino.

¿Huir o cumplir su misión?

§

Esquivó a gran velocidad cada uno de los cuerpos que pretendieron atacarle. Y respingó cuando vio algo quemarse a la distancia. El cementerio ardía en esa parte. Aceleró el paso y saltó entre algunas tumbas que permanecían intactas. Hasta que los vio. Todos los vampiros trepados en la fuente como pequeños gatos protegiéndose de un perro. Y a Burn, desgarrando con sus brazos encendidos calcinando un cuerpo en sus manos. Su chamarra y guantes ya no estaban a causa de la combustión constante y el olor era penetrante y molesto.

Se plantó enfrente de él cuando la mitad de cadáver caía a sus pies. Le dio un empujón y con un sopló congeló a los siete muertos que aún quedaban de pie.

Burn gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— Cuestionó con ira—. ¡Puedo con esto yo solo!

—Detente— ordenó con calma.

—¡Hazte cargo de tu lado de cementerio!

—Detente un minuto y escúchame— le agarró de los brazos cuando estuvo a nada de empujarle. Congeló las extremidades del pelirrojo y le obligó a verle—. Por cada cuerpo que destruyes Grand recibe el daño. Para ahora, si no deseas que seamos solo cuatro.

—Déjame acabar— le sonrió de lado con una emoción en su pecho que no logró contener.

—Idiota— susurró y Burn prendió sus brazos provocando que el hielo se evaporara rápidamente.

—¿Hablas en serio?— sonrió de lado—. ¿En verdad estamos atacando a Grand?

Gazell asintió. Y realmente el pelirrojo iba a seguir su ataque, pero su compañero no se lo permitió. Comenzaron a forcejear como niños pequeños mientras que los otros vampiros miraban con preocupación. Se bajaron de la fuente. Nepper corrió hasta ellos, tratando de separarlos.

—¡Ya, jefe, pare, pare! — Pidió jalándolo del cuello— ¡Jefe!

Por la fuerza, Nepper cayó de sentón y ellos siguieron riñendo. Fue hasta que Gazell tuvo la brillante idea de aferrarse más a él de forma obstinada y besarlo por la fuerza hasta que parara de patalear. El beso fue brusco y sin sentido, sus cuerpos se repelieron como de costumbre, con el vapor saliendo de sus narices y por la comisura de sus labios. Eso le bastó para vampiro de fuego para calmar su llama interna y encender otra bajo sus pantalones, no le rechazó y lo abrazó más a su cuerpo, con desesperación lo besó, y Gazell no se opuso, todo fuera para poder hacerlo entrar en razón, al menos, había dejado su idea de atacar a los muertos y estaba más ocupado metiéndole la lengua hasta garganta. Estaba caliente y eso le gustaba.

Hacía más de una semana que no se besaban.

Se sintió feliz de pronto. Experimento una calma a pesar de que se comenzaba a ahogar con el vapor, pero no le importo nada. Burn era suyo de nuevo, al menos por esos pocos segundos. Se separó de él, algo como una sonrisa surcó en los pálidos labios –Burn se sorprendió mucho- y luego, le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el cementerio. Allí estaba su desquite de toda la semana. No lo derribó, no tenía la suficiente fuerza.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, zorra!?

—Anda, volvamos— indició con un movimiento de cabeza. Le dio la espalda y regresó esperando que el resto le siguiera.

—El jefe Gazell es un poco salvaje— dijo Nepper a un lado de Burn.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea— sonrió de lado—. Andando.

Tomaron a Rean quien yacía desmayada y le dieron alcance al platinado.

—Recuerda— mencionó el de largas piernas al rubio que iba a su lado—. Esa es la única forma en la que puedes tratar a un hombre.

Y el bajito asintió varias veces. Encantado y asombrado por la sabiduría del vampiro.

—No le diga eso, Jefe— pidió Nepper con particular angustia— me va a comenzar a pegar.

Su chico solo despidió una risita muy sutil, risa que el castaño amaba de sobremanera. No había nada de que temer. Pensó. Los humanos al recibir su abrazo cambian; empero no dejan atrás su principal naturaleza. Esperaba de todo corazón que su Atsuishi no cambiara mucho, aunque sentía que los consejos del Gazell no eran de lo más apropiado, lo estaba enseñando a ser alguien manipulador y serio y eso no le gustaba. Miró de reojo a su otro jefe, sobándose la mejilla tras el golpe. Y éste le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada— sonrió de lado.

—Yo merezco alguien que me trate bonito— dijo Burn mirando de pronto a los dos Vampiros y al humano enfrente de él. Bajó un poco la voz al pronunciar las siguientes palabras—, no es que no me excite su rudeza pero…

—¿Alguien como el Jefe Midorikawa?— completó Nepper en un susurro, casi como un suspiro.

—Sí—dijo quedito—, alguien como él…

—Encontramos un ángel— habló Gazell de pronto llamando su atención. Les contó en pocas palabras lo que sabían, el camafeo y la reversión de la senda de Grand. Su único objetivo era acabar con el ángel, les dijera o no sobre el camafeo. Al menos ese era su plan.

§

Ryuuji veía como Osamu trataba de negociar con el guardián de cementerio. Se calmó un poco más aspirando rápidamente, solo habían pasado quince minutos, de forma que estaba en tiempo. Algo pulsó su pecho, como perforándole. Dio un respingo y volteó como si el culpable estuviera tras de él, pero no había nadie, confundido se puso de pie y escuchó algunos chillidos a las distancia, en el pantano. Caminó un poco y vio a tres de las Hinotamas revoloteando en la orilla. Desconcertado de acercarse o no. Algo le impulsó y llegó hasta ellas para darse cuenta de que algunas habían quedado debajo del hielo. La capa era tan densa que no podían escabullirse entre él. Las almas le gruñeron cuando quiso acercarse más y una le atacó inútilmente. Se agachó y por instinto comenzó a golpear el hielo. Una y otra vez.

Ya no había vampiro, solo su necesidad de ser leal con los de su primera raza. Los Fuegos Fatuos.

Las Hinotamas se habían tranquilizado y ahora parecía que lo animaban girando a su alrededor. El hielo era muy duro, lo suficiente para engarrotar sus puños, pero poco le importó la humedad y la dureza, siguió golpeando hasta que una cuarteadura apareció. Paró un poco y buscó con la mirada la distancia. Debía de ir por una de las katanas. _Capeó la tormenta_ cerca de génesis, la tomó y corrió de nuevo hasta el pantano para poder romper el hielo. Y así crear una fisura por donde las almas pasaron. Todas le rodearon y giraron a su alrededor agradecidas.

—Váyanse— les dijo—. Aquí es muy peligroso. Váyanse.

Pero eran tercas y le siguieron como patitos cerca de sus pies. Divisó a la otra tanda de vampiros al otro lado del pantano y los saludó con un gesto de manos.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó al puente?— inquirió Burn con sorpresa.

—Lo destruyeron, imbécil— recalcó Gazell con calma, anduvo por el hielo y los otros tres se quedaron en la orilla—. ¿Qué esperan?

—Yo me quedo aquí, gracias —sonrió de forma afectada del pelirrojo.

—Jefe… ¿Esto es seguro?— Nepper trató de dar un paso al frente pero su calzado deportivo resbaló y cayó de lado— ¡Ay! Mierda…

—Nunca he patinado… sin patines— apuntó el pequeño rubio bajando a la pelirroja de sus hombros.

Gazell lo vio venir. Y se sentía estúpido, jalando a los cuatro por el hielo en un pequeño e improvisado trineo con el acero de la barda que protegía el pantano, los guió hasta la otra orilla, Burn parecía afectado y hasta cierto punto temeroso. Osamu los vio acercarse, aliviado de que el equipo de poco a poco se fuera completando y cuando Afuro vio que de verdad no bromeaban, habían más, retrocedió parando el tiempo y huyen de escena. Ryuuji no lo pudo detener.

Se había escondido entre los árboles y restos de las tumbas.

Burn saltó a la orilla y se aferró a la tierra como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Los otros le miraron confundidos para luego restarle importancia. Se miraron y experimentaron un bienestar al estar todos juntos, al menos la mayoría

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?, ¿Y el ángel?

—Ha huido alrededor —dijo Osamu. Burn bufó por lo bajo con algo de hastío.

—¡Burn! — Ryuuji saltó sobre de él, lo tomó por las manos y trató de arrastrarlo —¡Anda, muévete! —Exclamó al ver que este apenas y se había movido un poco.

—¡Espera, espera! — Se rió un poco— ¿Qué pretendes?

—¡Necesito que salves a Grand!

Silencio incómodo. Gazell enarcó una ceja.

—La única manera de romper la senda es con tu pistola— explicó rápidamente—. Necesitamos ayudar a Grand antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—El camafeo es prioridad—soltó de pronto el platinado—. Debemos de buscar al ángel y obligarnos a que nos diga.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Grand está en peligro!

—¿Qué te hace creer que me importa? —Burn se cruzó de brazos—, mira, tú me agradas, pero él no.

—¡Qué esperan! — Exclamó con enojo. Frunció las cejas y mostró los colmillos—. ¡No pueden quedarse sin hacer nada! Grand está herido ¡Por su culpa! ¿Qué no les importa?

Ninguno de ellos respondió. Le miraban fijamente con la firme decisión que dentro de ellos recaía. No, a nadie del grupo parecía simpatizarle del todo el vampiro principal. No podían hacer nada por él, la misión era el camafeo, nada más. Ryuuji sintió una punzada en el pecho que lo congojó hasta la última fibra de su ser. Se llevó las manos a pecho, intentando contenerse. Se iba a desbordar. Nadie quería a Grand, no más que él. Por eso era miserable, porque incluso, bajo el mismo techo no se encontraba a sí mismo. Los miró de uno a uno recibiendo la negativa. Estúpidas misiones, estúpidos todos ellos. Susurró el nombre del cornudo, pero simplemente desvió la mirada. Tomó la espada del piso y se alejó del grupo con las pequeñas almas detrás de él. Osamu y Burn le iban a seguir, pero un frío viento los detuvo. Era Gazell con un semblante extrañamente severo.

—Las misiones son prioridad, no debemos dejarnos llevar por rabietas—sentenció comenzando a caminar a algún punto del cementerio. En busca del objetivo.

—¿Crees que hicimos mal?— cuestionó el pelirrojo al más alto.

—Gazell tiene razón— miró a la distancia y como Midorikawa había desaparecido—, hemos dejado de atacar a los cadáveres. Grand no recibirá más daño. Entre más prisa nos demos en encontrar al ángel, más rápido romperá la senda.

Burn asintió ante la explicación. Miró a sus hombres quienes estaban callados y sumisos por la escena.

—Ustedes busquen por aquí. Osamu ve por allá y yo por acá—señaló en varias direcciones y con eso, todos fueron a la búsqueda. La noche iba a ser más larga de lo que habían pensado.

Ryuuji corrió entre los escombros, saltó el borde de hielo que retenía algunos muertos y tomó a Gaia quien se había quedado atrás en el primer asalto. Dio zancadas manejando los dos sables, esquivando a todo cuerpo que le atacara. Tropezó por un escombro menor y cayó de lado, pero eso no le detuvo. Se topó de frente con un muerto pero las pequeñas Hinotamas le embistieron, protegiéndolo. Les agradeció el gesto y llegó a la cúpula principal. Pocos eran los cuerpos que atacaban, la mayoría solo se arrastraban por allí. No le fue difícil pasar por la barrera de tinieblas de Reize.

—¡Hiroto!— Exclamó arrojando los sables y tomándolo en brazos. Seguía inconsciente, pero aún con él. Se aferró a su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto cuando unos pasos lo alertaron.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Alzó la cabeza y contemplo a Burn parado en la entrada de la cúpula. Su gesto era serio, sin embargo tenía un pequeño toque de arrepentimiento. El de ojos negros le sonrió aliviado, recostó a Grand en el piso y se acercó a hasta el otro vampiro.

—Usa tu arma divina para romper la senda— explicó—. Grand me dijo que solo un arma echa por los dioses es capaz de romper una senda.

—Si hago eso ¿Los muertos dejaran de atacarnos, cierto?— el pequeño asintió— ¿Y ese bastardo estará fuera de peligro?

—Sí.

—Que quede claro. Esto que hago no es por él —tomó un poco de aire antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras—. Es por ti. Si lo salvo es por ti.

Recordó de la nada la conversación con Hiroto en el camino de árboles de sakura y enrojeció cuando un dejo de las memorias vinieron a él. En ese momento el cornudo no estaba presente, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente una ansiedad lo paralizó. Estaba agradecido porque a pesar de la conversación de hace algunos instantes, había ido por él. Pero solo por él, no por Grand. No lo vio a la cara, solo mirada el piso con algo de vergüenza.

Burn lo tomó por lo hombros y lo atrajo hacia él en un movimiento bruto y a la fuerza. Lo abrazó rodeándole por la espalda. Estaba caliente, como siempre, Burn era muy caliente, todo lo contrario de su Grand. No le correspondió el abrazo, empero tampoco lo rechazó, se limitó a sentir ese cándido cuerpo y olfatear el azufre.

—Lo envidio.

—¿Qué?

—A ese idiota… lo envidió mucho—aún no lo soltaba, pero podía sentir su tensión—. Daría lo que fuera para que alguien se preocupara por mí de esta manera. Alguien a quien verdaderamente pueda proteger sin importar lo que pase. Pero a quien quiero se preocupa por un verdadero idiota y al otro que aprecio solo me usa para su placer… creo que están siendo un poco injustos.

—Oye… yo — posó las manos en su pecho y trató de separarse un poco.

—A veces no entiendo cómo me encanta sufrir— aspiró profundamente para luego exhalar vapor por las orejas. Alzó los hombros restándole importancia a su última declaración.

—No es mi intención…

—Olvídalo— le dio un pequeño empujón—. Juntarme contigo me pega lo marica. Así que acabemos con esto y salvemos al idiota este.

Caminó hacia el cuerpo y comenzó a materializar su arma divina.

—Gracias—atinó a decir con tintes de vergüenza en su voz. No tenía valor para verle a los ojos. —Hiroto me dijo que-

—¿Hiroto?

—Es decir, Grand. —titubeó. —Él me dijo que solo un arma que poseían los dioses podía romper su senda. La llamó arma divina. Como tu pistola

Burn asintió repetidas veces y observó con enfado el cuerpo a sus pies. Tuvo la seria tentación de patearlo hasta verdaderamente mandarlo al mundo de los muertos, pero contuvo sus infantiles deseos y suspiró pesadamente. Algo lo estaba afectado, muy profundo entre los pulmones y la tráquea. ¿Esto es a lo que llamaban _decepción_? Dedicó su energía a pensar un poco lo que le estaba pidiendo el pequeño. Alguna vez, habló con Shuuya sobre los beneficios (y maleficios) de poseer un arma divina siendo un no-dios. El arma requería una porción brutal de tu propia energía, y al mismo tiempo degeneraba tu sistema. Miró de reojo su brazo derecho al descubierto notando todas las cicatrices de quemaduras en él. Bufó bajito apunto al pecho del pelirrojo. ¿Eso sería todo, cierto? Apuntar al centro de dónde la misma senda surgía y romperla. ¿Cierto?

Ryuuji le contemplaba con expresión expectante y desconcertada.

—¿Qué es lo que le dan al caballero, después de salvar a la princesa del dragón?— Preguntó de pronto bajando la pistola. Midorikawa arqueó una ceja sin entender a ciencia cierta las palabras dichas.

—¿Una prenda?

—Un beso— dijo con seriedad. Poco usual en él.

—¿Un beso?

—Salvaré al príncipe, sólo si la princesa recompensa al caballero con un beso.

El denso silencio se prolongó y solo podían percibir los débiles sonidos de exterior de la cúpula. El pelirrojo no quitaba sus ojos amarillentos de encima del otro, apenas siendo alumbrados por el brillo rojizo que provenía de Grand. Vio en su rostro la más pura duda, y de hecho juraría que el color de sus facciones el verdadero y no el reflejo de la luz.

—¿Lo salvaras? —cuestionó mirando de reojo Grand.

—Lo prometo.

Midorikawa había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles en su vida. Desde tratar de combinar un par de botas bajas con un buen bolso, hasta si con cabello largo o corto. Pero todas esas estupideces que le habían venido a la mente, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en jaque, la espada contra la pared. Apretó sus manos en un vano intento por liberar su tensión, caminó con pequeños pasos hasta quedar al frente de Burn y alzó la mirada con cientos de dudas dentro de sus ojos negros. Tembló por la mera idea que rondó por su cabeza. La duda. De pronto todas esas ideas en su mente se encausaron a Grand. Si lo podía salvar, valía la pena. _"Vale la pena_" se dijo mil de veces. Y no, no tenía miedo, se comenzó a sentir culpable cuando su corazón muerto dio un brinco involuntario al momento en que Burn se acercó más a él, lo tomó con la mano izquierda por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo deseaba también y ambos lo sabían. Entonces él era tremendamente hipócrita con sus sentimientos. Jodido aroma a infierno que él despedía, aroma seco y penetrante, a sudor y a sangre. Salvaje, sí era jodidamente agresivo. Empero ¿Es el chico bueno el que se queda con la chica? Sí, después de ser besada por el chico malo. Se aferró a su pecho por temor a arrepentirse, salir huyendo cual mujer cobarde –que no era- y soltó un gemido que solo incremento el libido del pelirrojo.

Rozaron sus mejillas, imitando el movimiento de dos gatos que se bañaban y mimaban entre ellos. Sí, Burn confesó que había tenido algunas escenas mentales dónde eso pasaba. Se sintió feliz –y extrañamente completo- cuando el pequeño le correspondió el gesto gatuno, aspiró su aroma dulzón y eso lo trajo a la realidad. Apartó su rostro para darle un último vistazo al cuerpo en el piso. Mataría para que mágicamente Grand despertara y viera la escena, entonces haría que entendiera algo:

Ryuuji solo sería de él.

Se sonrió para sus adentros. Saboreó el momento y cruzó la mirada con Ryuuji. Y allí lo tenía, a su disposición, sin alternativa alguna, la presa perfecta y más deseada de todas. Se acercó para besarle y este por acto reflejo se hizo hacia atrás en un movimiento totalmente inconsciente. Fue allí donde Burn comprendió que no era lo correcto. Ryuuji no quería ser besado, no por él. Maldito remordimiento que de último momento. Apretó los labios con fuerza, mordiendo su lengua para no decir nada, absolutamente nada. Midorikawa, ante la vergüenza, y sus traicioneros nervios, trató de tomar la iniciativa. No había beso y no habría salvación. Se acercó a él alzándose en las puntas de los pies pero fue apresado por Burn, lo abrazó con fuerza y él solo escuchó la detonación a sus espaldas.

—Soy un estúpido— espetó Burn con un tono completamente lastimero. La senda se rompió al disparar directo al corazón.

Quiso por un momento fallar y darle en la cabeza, pero no, no podía. Estúpida culpa. No, no amaba a Ryuuji tanto como para arrebatar una vida y con ello poner en riesgo su propio contrato, pero lo quería lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sí mismo por tres segundos y apretar el gatillo, y así volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Dejó de lado todo rastro de duda y quiso huir del lugar. Las chispas de los hilos brillaron alrededor de ellos y con eso, murieron poco a poco. Separó a Midorikawa de él, y lo último que logró ver fue su cara llena de confusión. Ese bonito rostro que lo torturaba a la hora de dormir. Todo fue oscuridad. Y con ello, la barrera de sombra de Reize fue retirada, dejando pasar la poca luz de exterior.

"_Un pistolero conoce el orgullo, hueso invisible que hace que la cabeza se mantenga erguida" _

—Burn.

—Tú vendrás a mí por voluntad propia, entonces me cobraré el favor.

Le dio la espalda con la intensión de salir de lugar. Sus ojos se adaptaron a las sombras y el sonido de sus botas delató su huida. Midorikawa sin dudarlo –ni ver si Grand estaba bien- lo tomó por la playera y se aferró a su espalda.

—Gracias.

—Yo no soy como Grand. No me mal entiendas —dijo quedito armándose de todo su valor para no voltearse y tomar lo que por derecho era suyo. A la fuerza—. Yo cumplí mi promesa, y espero que tú lo hagas un día de estos. No soy un príncipe, no tengo mucho dinero como él, tampoco soy educado y no me gusta leer ni nada de estas nuevas modas del internet. Pero al menos, conozco el honor y protejo con mi vida lo que quiero.

Se separó de él de un manotazo, con agresividad y molestia. Dejó atrás al conejo que yacía tirado en la entrada y no volteó atrás. Al estar lejos del objeto de sus deseos, soltó un suspiro pesando y tosco. Miró el cielo cubierto con nubes y la ira llego hasta él, le golpeó por la espalda. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, tanto que sangró por las encías. Trató de no perder la cordura, pero sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Así que esto es lo que llamaban _decepción_, ¿cierto?, no, no se sentía bien. Le quemaba el pecho y no lo dejaba pensar. Aún con el arma dorada en sus manos, sintió que todas esas emociones debían de ser encausadas, sí, algo debía de hacer. Buscar al culpable de esas sensaciones que lo cegaba con especial diversión. De súbito el ángel llegó a su mente. No lo conocía, no sabía cómo era y poco el importaba, porque él había sido el culpable de todo. Así que allí lo tenía.

Le arrancaría las alas hasta matarlo de dolor, así sentiría lo que él en ese momento, aplastaría su corazón justo como lo acaban de hacer, y de esa manera, zacearía su deseo enfermo de desquitarse.

Corrió entre todas las tumbas, ignorando a sus hombres que de poco a poco iban saliendo de sus escondites. Escuchó a Nepper, pero lo ignoró, incluso a Osamu y buscó con desesperación en cada rincón hasta que se topó con un rastro de hielo que solo podía provenir del vástago de hielo. Cruzó sin temor el rio congelando bloqueando su irracional miedo al hielo y conforme los pasos que fue dando con rapidez el cristal se comenzó a evaporar.

Osamu lo vio desaparecer y se preguntó qué había pasado dentro de la cúpula. Había seguido sus pasos de ida y de regreso, hasta que decidió ir a ver por sí mismo si había cumplido o no el capricho de Midorikawa. De pronto, escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres de Burn, el castaño de lentes, Berkley, el encargado de la liberaría de la ciudad. Buscaba a su señor, pero al no verle decidió dirigirse al más alto.

—Mi señor— dijo con voz solemne—, han dejado de atacar. El señor Grand debió de detener su senda.

Cierto, él, ni los otros dos sabían lo que había pasado. Dejó de lado toda explicación y notó en su rostro que algo le incomodaba, entonces lo dejó hablar de nueva cuenta.

—Tengo una teoría— soltó con aires pensativos.

—Habla.

—La tumba —respondió sin duda en su voz—, estoy seguro que la tumba es la clave de todo esto. He visto desde lejos la batalla contra el ángel. Quiero investigarla más a fondo.

—Parece adecuado— le dio la razón, llevando su mano hasta su mentón —, llévame a hasta ella.

Él castaño asintió y ambos corrieron hasta la tumba que estaba rodeada de los cuerpos que habían intentado moverla sin nada de éxito. A pesar de que la senda había sido revertida, ninguno de ellos había olvidado su misión. Al estar frente a ella, Saginuma notó que estaba vacía, miró al otro vástago quien ya estaba dentro de ella tratando de encontrar algo particular. Bountine y Bomber se acercaron a ellos.

—Han parado de atacar—dijo la mujer con el semblante aliviado —. Pensé que sería mi fin.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

—Un ángel apareció. Revirtió la senda de Grand y nos atacaron, pero parece que todo se ha calmado. Ahora, debemos encontrar el camafeo.

—Sé que está aquí— atinó a decir Berkley —La clave está aquí. Quizá tenga un doble fondo.

—¿Debemos moverla? —el castaño asintió. Les ordenó hacerse a un lado, y el guardián del Eliseo procedió a removerla desde sus cimientos. El rubio, Bomber, le ayudó y ambos hombres gigantes trataron de destruir la pequeña tumba.

De súbito escucharon una detonación que hizo vibrar todo a su alrededor. La mujer cayó de sentón y Berkley de igual forma. Osamu y los demás vampiros vieron con sorpresa, a la distancia como una estela de luz iluminaba el cielo con furia, quemando todo alrededor, la nube de humo se levantó y la ráfaga de la explosión llegó hasta ellos, apenas teniendo tiempo para poder cubrirse, el de ojos naranjas salió del fosó y cubrió a Bountine y Berkley con su cuerpo y Bomber quedó dentro de la tumba. Así los 4 estuvieron a salvo.

Ryuuji escuchó la explosión y aunque la cúpula los cubría perfectamente, algunos restos de piedras se colaron. Protegió el cuerpo de Hiroto y atrapo a Mr. Bunny Death cuando el fuerte viento lo arrastró más al interior. Las Hinotamas entraron despavoridas y se ocultaron detrás de él. ¿Qué había sido eso? Temió lo peor de todo. Burn estaba enojado.

Y él era el culpable.

¿Acaso ésta detonación había sido producto de toda su rabia?

Miró como Grand seguía dormido, ahora con una calma que se reflejaba en sus facciones. Lo aferró más a él, temiendo perderlo de golpe en cualquier momento. Las almas a su alrededor flotaron temerosas y resentidas por tener ante ellos al culpable de toda esa destrucción, al Nigromante que destruyó su hogar. Se acomodó mejor, arrastrando el cuerpo y pegándose a una de las tumbas en medio de la cúpula y solo le quedaba esperar a que todo acabara.

Y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Ryuuji creía en los cuentos de hadas, se dio cuenta que no era el caballero quien le pidió el beso a cambio de salvar al príncipe. Fue una criatura temible que ahora parecía querer acabar con todo. Se dio cuenta que había liberado al verdadero dragón que cuidaba de su torre.

Porque no hay nada más peligroso que un corazón roto.

Sobre todo, el de un hombre despechado.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notas— **Hasta aquí~ Muchos besos por todos lados. Bueno, solo dos. Y así ya casi acabamos con esta parte de cementerio. Espero –realmente espero- que el próximo sea el definitivo al menos en este escenario. Agradezco como siempre los comentarios, las notas y los comments por Facebook. Son siempre agradables de leer (sobre todo de apoyar a su favorito) Espero poder traerles lo más pronto que pueda el siguiente parte.

**Aclaraciones— ** _"Trip to the darkness"_ Grand lo menciona dentro de su propia mente, este se podría declarar como el título de la primera parte de Sacro Culto. Es bastante significativo cuando se piensa con cuidado, haciendo no solo alusión a Hiroto, sino a todos los demás también. Estoy a punto de terminar esta primera ronda y poder tener al equipo principal completo. Solo algunos capítulos más. Otra cosa, todo lo que ha pasado en este episodio transcurrió en 30 min XD

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier review es bien recibido.

**§ L**exington **R**abdos **H. §**


End file.
